New Fates
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: AU: A son of two clans, student of Minato, his actions will reshape the Ninja World.  Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

**AN: Read before continuing! This story is Naruto as a main character, but he is not even born until the end of chapter 5 and it's a couple chapters later that he starts appearing more. Yes there is an Original Character and he drives the plot until Naruto comes into the picture. I am not misleading anyone, I am not trying to pull the wool over your eyes, AND DO NOT DEMAND THINGS OF ME UNTIL YOU'VE READ MORE THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

Prologue

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hiashi was furious, and rightly so. The Inuzuka woman standing before him had humiliated him before the village council, and other clan heads. Of course the humiliation was not intended as malice and the recently promoted 18 year old Hyuga Head knew this. Hiashi glared at Tsume, "I thought you agreed to ensure he was taken care of?"<p>

Inuzuka Tsume was just as furious as the head of the Hyuga clan, but for different reasons, "I agreed to watch him until it was clear whose clan he would take after more. It's quite obvious it's your clan."

Hiashi crossed his arms, "That's hard to believe seeing as he's only three."

Tsume glared at the slightly older shinobi, "Just think I wouldn't have had the chance to embarrass you, if you'd not slept with my sister and produced that mutt!"

The two semi-adults froze when they heard a pair of small feet run from the doorway and dash out the front door of the Inuzuka main house. Tsume cursed at herself as Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

Hiashi turned to the door, "Perhaps we should have taken this discussion where it'd have been less likely he'd over hear us."

Tsume growled as she stalked past him, "This talk is not over. Let's just go track down my nephew before he gets hurt."

Hiashi silently followed her from the house, and through the use of their individual talents began tracking the boy. An easy feat considering the boy was an untrained three years old. Said child was also distraught after hearing the only family he knew talking about him like some unwanted pet.

The pair walked slowly at first, but when Hiashi spotted a new figure appear near the boy he signaled Tsume and they dashed quickly to that location.

There they found Namikaze Minato sitting next to the child. Minato smiled as he looked up at his fellow shinobi, "See I told you they'd be worried."

Tsume nodded to her teammate, "Minato, hope he hasn't been any trouble."

Minato shrugged, "No problem Tsume. I was just a little surprised to run into a three year old way out here so late at night. Any reason he's not at home in bed?"

Hiashi kept his normal stoic expression, "We were actually in the middle of a discussion about that which he unfortunately overheard."

Minato stood, "Ah, so he's the one Tsume was talking about at the council meeting this afternoon. It also explains those eyes of his, and the fact he commented on my scent."

Hiashi smirked, "Seems he got traits from both our clans."

Tsume glared at the Hyuga, "We'll deal with this later Hiashi." She turned back to Minato, "Give me the pup Minato; you're right he should be in bed."

Minato's expression hardened to serious, "Sorry Tsume…orders from the Hokage. ANBU has intercepted documents from the elders of both your clans. Seems this kid has some enemies in both your camps. Go get your clan councils and bring them to the Hokage Tower within the next hour. He wants this issue dealt with and our village unified before the mounting hostilities outside the village break into open war."

Tsume growled, "Fine, but let me get Koga to bed before we deal with all this."

Minato shook his head, "I'll drop him off at Sakumo's place for the night. He has a son about the same age."

* * *

><p>Chapter One: New Team<p>

* * *

><p>Ten Years Later…<p>

Hatake Kakashi and Rin waited for their sensei at their usual meeting place. It had only been a week since Obito was killed in action. Rin looked up solemnly as Kakashi spoke, "Looks like sensei is finally here. Who is that?"

Rin was surprised to see another child their age walking next to their sensei. The boy's appearance was not much different than many others she'd seen in the village, he was about the same height as Kakashi minus his hair, but was more comparable to Obito in build. His dark brown hair was nearly black, and seemed to resemble the style of the hyuga clan, but also had messy spiky patches like an Inuzuka. What drew the girl's attention the most was his eyes. From this distance every part of his eyes seemed to be solid black in color. As he drew closer she could make out a slight bluish tint where the iris should be.

The new boy frowned at the pair then turned to Minato, "Minato-sensei, do I really have to be on this team?"

Minato nodded to him, "I told your father I would add you to my team officially, it's a lot easier to teach you if you're actually with us. Anyway your previous sensei said your former teammates were holding you back. Kakashi and Rin will prove much better teammates, and as a plus you and Kakashi already know each other."

Kakashi raised the brow of his one visible, "We do?"

Minato chuckled, "Well, I doubt you'd remember it much. You were three and you had an impromptu sleepover as Koga's family was in a very important meeting."

Koga growled then crossed his arms, "Well, do we have a mission, or are we just going to stand around all day?"

Minato shook his head, "We have a mission, but it's nothing too serious. Lord Hokage wants us to perform a proof of life mission. We're to seek out Lady Tsunade, prove she's still alive, and then return to the village. Knowing Tsunade she'll be pretty far from the front so we should be able to avoid any heavy combat while we're working on our teamwork."

* * *

><p>With the mission assigned the group turned to the gate. They were not far from the wall of the village when Rin moved up to walk next to Koga, "So Koga…do you belong to a clan?"<p>

Koga bowed his head, "No...yes...it's complicated."

Rin frowned, "But Minato-sensei said your father requested him…"

Koga huffed, "My father is a clan head."

Rin's frown deepened, "But?"

Koga turned to her with a glare, "My father and mother were never married when I was conceived. Neither did my father acknowledge me at birth, my mother died bringing me into the world. I'm an unclaimed bastard, my father's disgraceful secret that's known to most the high ranking officials of the village."

Rin turned away at hearing this, "Umm…sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

Koga shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I'm an aberration anyway. Even with my Inuzuka blood my eyes shouldn't have turned out like this. The Hyuga elder who used to tutor me said my eyes probably started off without the Byakugan, but it formed later in my development."

Rin smiled at him, "So you have the Byakugan?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, but since I have the Inuzuka senses as well it's kind of overkill. I only use it when absolutely necessary or when Minato-sensei is teaching me seals."

Rin looked toward her sensei, "He's taught you fuinjutsu?"

Koga nodded, "Some. I'm nowhere near as skilled as him or Lady Kushina, but if a seal is already in place I can either break it down, repair it, or alter it."

Rin bowed her head, "He hasn't taught us much…has he taught you anything else?"

Koga shook his head, "No, he's still perfecting the Rasengan, and his space time jutsu should stay in his family line. The Inuzuka Clan won't allow me any of their jutsu, but the Hyuga Clan has allowed me to learn their taijutsu style. I'm technically viewed as a member of the main family, so I've been taught more than a branch member."

Rin only knew a little about the Hyuga Clan, as a few where in her class at the academy, "So you have fuinjutsu and taijutsu. What about ninjutsu?"

Koga shrugged, "Academy basics…also Minato-sensei taught me Kage Bushin, but I can only make two or three."

Rin nodded, "He taught Kakashi that jutsu right after he reached Jonin, so you're Jonin as well."

Koga nodded, "Yeah just got promoted yesterday after my old sensei told Lord Hokage that Minato-sensei has been my actual sensei since I graduated. Minato-sensei was called into the meeting; I was unofficially promoted, and then transferred to this team."

Rin frowned, "Well, that's great. Now I'm the only Chunin on the squad."

Koga chuckled, "Give it a few weeks. The way the wars going since you guys took out that bridge you're sure to get promoted."

From there they continued on in silence as they continued their journey through the forest toward the Land of Tea.

* * *

><p>As the sun dropped below the tree line Minato signaled them to stop, "Alright team, that's good for today. Let's set up camp." Minato turned to Rin, "Rin, set up the tents." He then looked at the two boys, "You two will gather some firewood and set traps. I'll secure the area, and just maybe I'll find something for us to eat."<p>

An hour later the camp was set and the three 13 year olds sat silently around the fire. Kakashi kept his eye on his surroundings, but wasn't too worried as the veins on the side of Koga's head were a tell tale sign he had the whole area covered. Rin stirred the fire then turned to her two teammates, "What's keeping sensei?"

Koga smirked, "He went back to Konoha."

Kakashi frowned, "You sure?"

Koga nodded, "One of his kunai is pinned to a tree about thirty yards to the west of us. Another is under a bush fifty yards to the north, twenty yards to the south wedged between two rocks along that stream, the one in the east is sitting in the middle of a clearing."

Rin huffed, "Why'd he just take off like that?"

Koga shrugged, "Probably knew we'd be able to handle anything. We're pretty far from the front lines right now."

Kakashi nodded, "Heard Ino-Shika-Cho pushed it to Iwa's border."

Koga laughed, "I heard sensei annihilated another battalion. I bet if a few Yamanaka copied sensei's hairstyle the Iwa forces would just flee in terror."

This caused the three of them to laugh.

The laughing ceased quickly when Koga stood and pulled a kunai. Kakashi was soon on his feet as well, "What is it?"

Koga nodded toward the west, "Two people just entered my sight range. Both are female and one has at least Kage level chakra."

Rin frowned, "Are there any patrols in this area?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, besides a patrol team would have three members at least."

Koga growled, "Besides I don't know that many people in Konoha with Kage level chakra stores."

Kakashi noticed Koga shift slightly, "What?"

Koga indicated the south, "Minato-sensei just got back."

Minato entered the camp and immediately noted his team was on alert, "Situation."

Kakashi replied, "Two unknowns entered Koga's field of vision from the north, both women, and one with chakra stores to rival you or the Hokage."

Minato nodded, "Koga, how far are they from my kunai?"

Koga did the math, "About sixty yards from you northern kunai, heading toward your eastern kunai."

Minato motioned toward Rin, "Douse the fire." Rin immediately began tossing dirt on the flames. Minato then turned to his other two students, "All right. I'm going to investigate. You two head to where my kunai is hidden to the east." Rin finished covering the fire and stood next to her teammates. Minato turned to her, "Rin, you'll come with me."

In a yellow flash the two of them were gone leaving the two boys to trek toward their destination. They quickly reached their destination. Kakashi pointed toward a couple trees on the opposite side of the clear from where their targets were coming from, "Koga take the one on the left. I'll be in the one on the right."

Koga nodded then dashed to the tree and using the tree climbing technique ran up the side and perched on a branch two thirds of the way up. Looking toward Kakashi's tree he spotted his teammate perched at about the same height.

Minato and Rin had easily slipped behind their targets and were shadowing them from the trees. As soon as he spotted the duo he immediately identified them. He smirked as he couldn't think of a better team building exercise…though he was sure his three students weren't going to enjoy the outcome.

He signaled Rin to hold back and when he felt the targets were out of ear shot switched his radio to talk, "Alright team, we're going to stop these two at the clearing and ascertain their purpose for being in the Land of Fire. Only engage if they won't stop willingly. Also aim to capture, no maiming or killing understood." There were three audible clicks in his earpiece that signaled his orders were heard.

The woman and young girl walked into the clearing. They'd both sensed they'd had been followed for some time. One of their pursuers had vanished, while the other less experienced one also disappeared for a while, but had soon caught up to them again. They were about halfway through the clearing when two blurs shot out of the trees and landed about ten feet ahead of them. Turning they noticed a third blur take up position behind them also at a ten foot distance.

The woman noted they all wore Leaf Nin forehead protectors. She grumbled at them crossly, "What do you brats think you're doing?"

Kakashi spoke up, "You are intruding upon the Land of Fire. State your name and your purpose."

The woman glared as a vein on her temple began to bulge, "I didn't know Leaf Nin started waylaying travelers for no apparent reason. Do we look suspicious to you?"

Koga still had his Byakugan active, "Lady with the fact you're maintaining that henge with the least amount of chakra…you're either a really skilled ninja or my eyes are having a bad day."

The woman turned her gaze on him, "A Hyuga?"

Koga shrugged, "Eh, close enough."

Rin remained silent allowing her teammates to make the first move.

The woman assessed the situation. She'd been stopped along with her apprentice, by Leaf Nin who by all appearance couldn't be more than Genin. The two boys in front of her were obviously trouble as the one was a Byakugan wielder while the other seemed to be missing an eye as his forehead protector was slid over it. The girl behind them was a wild card; she'd been tailing them for some time, but had to been in contact with these two to set up the ambush.

The final assessment also stated that if these three were Genin, where was their Jonin sensei? The woman stretched her arms, "Well, Shizune looks like we'll need to put these brats in their place."

Shizune bowed, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

The young Leaf Nin visibly paled and spoke at the same time, "Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade smirked at them, "Seems you've heard of me."

Kakashi grumbled beneath his mask then called out, "Sensei!"

There was a flash of yellow and Minato appeared about five feet in front of Tsunade. Smiling he turned to the Slug Sannin, "Well, Lady Tsunade you look well."

Tsunade shook her head, "Minato. I take it these brats are yours."

Minato nodded, "Yep, these are my students. Koga just transferred in after we had a casualty on our last mission."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "So as a team building exercise you had them ambush me?"

Minato scratched his head, "Well, I knew even if you ruff them up a bit they'd at least be close to an accomplished medic."

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't know whose worse you or your sensei. Minato, why is your team out here anyway. The last I heard the fighting was all over near Kusagakure."

Minato chuckled humorlessly, "Well, funny thing Tsunade. You see we were actually sent to find you."

Tsunade frowned, "Not funny, and you can tell Sarutobi-sensei that I won't return. If he wants to label me a missing nin tell him to go right ahead and do it."

Minato raised his hands in a placating manner, "Tsunade, please, no need for anything rash. Lord Hokage just wanted us to check up with you. You know all you got to do is send him a letter every once in a while and everything would be fine. If he doesn't hear from you, he does tend to get a little worried."

Tsunade grumbled then turned from Minato, "Well, mission accomplished. You found me, I'm alive, and doing just fine. If I need anything from that ridiculous village I'll be sure and let sensei know."

Minato smiled again, "Well, see was that too hard. Anyway we have a camp not too far from…"

"Sensei!" Koga had slipped back into a defensive stance, "Hostiles approaching from the northwest!"

Tsunade turned in the indicated direction, "Damn! I thought we lost those creeps."

Minato frowned, "Um, something we should know?"

Shizune smiled sweetly, "Oh, nothing much…just some rogue nin hired to collect on Lady Tsunade's debts."

Tsunade shot her apprentice a scathing look, "Enough Shizune!" She turned to Minato, "Well, seeing as you're here, mind giving a hand."

Minato huffed, "You owe me big for this." He turned to his team, "Rin, I want you to stick with Shizune, go hide in the bushes just off the path. Once you see the last enemies pass you attack. Kakashi and Koga, get back in those trees and prepare for a surprise attack." He turned to Tsunade, "We'll take on the first wave. Once we've lured them in the others will strike from their hiding spots."

It didn't take long for the enemies to begin pouring into the clearing. The lead enemy nin narrowed his eyes at Minato, "I don't know who you are punk, but this woman is ours. She owes our boss a lot of money. Hand her over and we'll let you go."

Minato shook his head, "Oh, the undereducated. I take it you lot haven't been keeping up with the Bingo books."

One of the shorter enemies dug out several ratty looking books and started to quickly flip through pages. Picking up the Iwagakure book he stopped on the flipped to the first page and immediately stopped. Reading the page the color in his face began to drain.

Minato looked smugly at the ninja, "You want to read what those orders are."

The short enemy began to stutter when a kunai sprouted from his throat.

Minato hadn't moved and was shaking his head, "Well, looks like times up…just so you can tell the shinigami on your way to hell. I am Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Some of the more cowardly ninja attempted to flee, but were quickly cut off by Shizune and Rin who struck with the precision of medic nin, cutting tendons and muscles cleanly and so thoroughly that a single strike brought down the slightly better than Genin ninjas.

Shortly after the engagement began Kakashi nodded toward Koga and the two boys dropped into the fray. Koga landed on an enemy knocking the man to the ground. Standing over the man he applied a single Juken strike to the man's heart ending him.

As Kakashi dropped to the ground he raised his forehead protector revealing Obito's gift. The enemies seemed to slow down, Kakashi quickly sped through the enemy ranks slashing and stabbing his kunai into whatever enemy appeared.

Tsunade stood next to Minato at the start, but as he began using his Hiraishin no jutsu they quickly became separated. Tsunade noted that after his three students entered the battle they threw three tri-point kunai at random groups of enemies, and moments later Minato appeared.

Tsunade punched another enemy who would never get up again then turned to see another enemy approaching the girl Rin from behind. She was currently locked into a fight with a ninja who was at least equal to the girl in skill, and unaware of the impending threat.

Tsunade was not the only one who noticed the danger. Koga knocked his current opponent aside after closing the man's chakra paths to his lungs. Dashing across the battle field he pulled a kunai and threw it over Rin's shoulder striking the enemy in the throat.

Tsunade winced at the blood she saw squirt from around the kunai, and quickly turned away before her hemophobia could interfere with the fight.

Rin noted the kunai fly past her shoulder and noticed the quiet thump that signaled a body dropping to the ground. A moment later Koga was next to her sending a Juken strike into her opponent's left side. She didn't need to be a medic nin to realize that man wasn't getting back up.

Koga moved to cover her back, "So, this is fun. You guys enjoy fighting vastly superior numbers or is it just because this is my first mission with you."

Rin smiled at the attempted humor, "Sensei is dealing with most of them. Let's get the clean up done."

Koga nodded them moved to intercept an opponent attempting to use some form of ninjutsu.

Rin turned to face another opponent when her face paled at the sight of a kunai aimed right for her.

Koga had just shut down the ninjutsu guy's right arm when he heard Rin's gasp of pain. Turning he saw her fall clutching a kunai in her right shoulder. Koga slammed a strike to the ninjutsu guy's face then pulled a kunai and searched the battlefield. He quickly noticed the ninja stalking toward Rin, who was trying to get up.

Koga turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi! Rin is in trouble."

Kakashi glared at the guy moving toward Rin, "I'll deal with him; you get Rin to Lady Tsunade."

Koga nodded and ran forward.

Kakashi jumped between Rin and the man approaching her and narrowed his eyes at the man, "I see your future. You're going to die."

Koga slid to a stop next to Rin, "Rin? How bad is it?"

Rin winced as she clutched the kunai, "It's stuck in the joint."

Koga growled as he started to pick her up, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help."

Without turning away he could easily see Tsunade on the other side of the battle. She'd just caved another enemy's skull in without spilling a single drop of blood. Saying the young Jonin was impressed would be an understatement.

Picking Rin up he dashed back through the battle dodging wild blows and hurriedly thrown kunai he slid up next to Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade turned to see the Hyuga boy carrying the girl standing next to her. Tsunade felt queasy at the sight of the blood leaking out from around the clutched kunai. Tsunade motioned for him to set the girl down, "Quickly. Pull the kunai out and apply pressure to the wound."

Koga did as he was ordered.

Tsunade allowed the medical chakra to flow into her hands, and hurriedly did a patch job on the girl, sure that Shizune would be able to complete the job after the fight. Tsunade turned to Koga, "I'll watch her, you get back in the fight."

Koga nodded and stood. With his Byakugan he could see there were five opponents left. Koga moved to deal with the closest one. The man laughed at facing a child, but quickly stopped laughing when his internal organs began to stop working with each successive Juken strikes.

Just as the man dropped Koga heard Shizune call out behind him, "Koga watchout!"

Koga turned just in time to receive a kunai to the thigh. The weapon lodged itself in the muscle forcing the ninja to grasp his leg and drop to one knee. He glared toward the enemy. It was one of the men he'd thought he'd dropped earlier, but surprisingly the man was still alive. Koga quickly decided to remedy that. Forcing himself up with his good leg he lunged at the man ready to finish him with a Juken strike to the heart.

Just as his chakra infused hand was an inch above the man's chest Minato caught his student's wrist, "Sorry Koga, but he's the only one still alive. We kind of need him for interrogation." Minato didn't release Koga's wrist but turned to the surviving enemy, "Now, as for you. I really don't care if my student here kills you or not. See all I have to do is release him, and the force of him losing his balance will be enough to kill you. Unfortunately for you though his aim will be off, and it won't be as painless as some of your friends. So start talking and I might just kill you myself, either way you're not leaving this place alive."

The enemy glared then bowed his head in resignation, "We don't know who hired us. The boss just said the casino guys were paying us a lot to bright that woman to them. They never told us she had ninja working for her, or what her name was, just a general description and which direction to head in."

Minato frowned, "So they didn't even tell you she was herself a ninja?"

The man frowned and shook his head, "No…we were told that she was a fighter, and we should bring an appropriate number to break her…"

Those were apparently the wrong words as Minato's already serious face became even more serious. Minato tossed Koga toward Shizune then turned to the man, "You are so going to wish you'd died in this battle…cause what I'm about to do to you I will not do in front of my students." In a flash they were both gone, but obviously not very far as the man's screams were still quite audible.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Minato returned to find his two wounded students had been patched up, and the enemy remains had been deposited into a mass grave. Minato smiled as he watched Tsunade oversee the four younger ninjas reviewing what was retrieved from the enemies' gear.<p>

Kakashi handed a Bingo book to Minato, "Sensei, these guys were all missing nin from Amegakure. Not one stronger than a Chunin."

Minato nodded as he took the book, "So, anything interesting in all this junk?"

Rin shook her head, "They were using subpar equipment…the equipment dealers back home won't buy any of this crap, plus they'd be insulted if we even thought of using such things."

Minato nodded then turned to Tsunade, "Rin and Koga aren't going to have any problems due to the low quality of those weapons?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I already checked for any diseases or poisons on the weapons they got hit with. Those had to be about the cleanest two weapons that entire group had."

Minato nodded then turned toward their camp, "Let's get back to camp. We'll burn the junk that's burnable, and bury whatever isn't. We'll only keep the most recent copies of the Bingo books, burn the rest."

* * *

><p>The next morning after Shizune gave the two injured team members a final check she and Tsunade departed on their own way. Minato not wanting to linger in the area for long gathered his kunai and quickly led his team back toward Konoha.<p>

As the sun was setting they came into few of their village, the Hokage monument overlooking their beloved home was a welcome sight. Koga growled as they approached the gates, "Finally, I can't stand this stupid crutch."

Kakashi eye smiled, "At least your arm isn't in a sling."

Rin grumbled at her teammates, "Can you two knock it off. The painkillers Shizune gave me wore off hours ago."

Minato shook his head, "Alright you three. I'll report in to the Hokage. You guys get home and get some rest, I expect you all at the training field at noon."

There was both much rejoicing and much grumbling at the dismissal and the impending training.

Koga limped his way to the Hyuga compound. Upon arriving at the main gate a branch member approached him, "Koga? I thought you were on a mission?"

Koga shook his head, "I just got back. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go report to my father, then just maybe I'll catch a little sleep before I have to join my team for training at noon tomorrow."

The branch member let him pass, and Koga continued on his way toward the main family house. As he stepped onto the first step a hand landed on his shoulder. Koga turned to find his uncle standing there.

Koga bowed his head slightly to the head of the branch family, "Uncle."

Hyuga Hizashi gave a slight nod, "Seems your mission was a little more exciting than expected."

Koga growled, "Twenty rogue nin. One of them got a lucky shot in."

Hizashi shook his head, "Well, I'm sure you handled yourself appropriately. The council is gathering to hear the reports from the others who've returned."

Koga nodded then followed his uncle to the Hyuga council room. The council room was basically a large dojo with a line of cushions for the elders to sit on. In front of that line sat four cushions two of which were set further back then the other two.

Koga frowned at the fourth cushion, "Uncle…father has an intended?"

Hizashi nodded, "He does. He was hoping to introduce her to you in private, but we didn't expect your mission would be finished so soon."

Koga's brow rose up, "We got lucky. Tsunade actually found us."

Hizashi chuckled as he moved to take his seat. Koga moved to sit back in the corner of the dojo attempting to blend in to the wall. Sometimes if he was lucky the council overlooked him and dismissed everyone. Then he'd just give his report to his father and excuse himself to his room.

Koga's luck was not with him this time. As the council entered main family elders sitting on one side and branch elders sitting on the other, the head of the council surveyed the room and immediately spotted him, "Koga? Why are you sitting way back there?"

Grumbling Koga stood and limped so he stood about four feet from the two forward most cushions. Grimacing he sat in the proper kneeling position, "No reason in particular grandfather."

The elder Hyuga nodded silently, "Well, seeing as you're injured I wonder what the outcome of your mission was."

Koga frowned, "Should I not wait for father?"

The elder nodded, "Yes, well, we could, but I'd like to hear at least the completion status of your mission."

Koga grumbled something incoherent then spoke, "The mission was successful. We made contact with Lady Tsunade and her apprentice. Minato-sensei relayed the message to Lady Tsunade from Lord Hokage. I will reveal other pertinent facts of the mission when my father arrives."

A door slid open and Hyuga Hiashi entered, quickly followed a woman Koga assumed was his father's future wife. Hiashi sat on the cushion next to his brother while the woman took the cushion next to him that was slightly behind the Head of the Hyuga clan.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at his son, "Koga, you have returned sooner than expected."

Koga bowed so his forehead touched the floor then sat back up but kept his head bowed, "The mission was completed successfully. We made contact with Lady Tsunade and her apprentice. The message from Lord Hokage was delivered by Minato-sensei."

Hiashi nodded, "Was there any conflict on your mission to report?"

Koga nodded his head slightly, "Twenty rogue shinobi were after Lady Tsunade. The shinobi attacked, and my team aided in the disposal of said shinobi. Casualties on their side were complete. On our side my teammate Rin received a kunai to the shoulder that was tended to by Lady Tsunade and her apprentice; I also received a kunai to the hip which was tended to by Lady Tsunade's apprentice. Neither wound was deemed serious nor is life threatening, and we were both ordered to report to training tomorrow."

Hiashi nodded then turned to hear the report of another Hyuga nin sitting behind Koga. Due to his position of sitting in the front he could not slip away from the meeting, nor was it proper to ask permission to be excused. So like all the other Hyuga sitting around him Koga stared straight ahead emotionlessly. It was times like this he envied those not connected to a clan, even if he wasn't officially recognized as a Hyuga, the clan still treated him like a member of the main family.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of boring reports Hiashi stood and dismissed the gathered nin. Koga was about to stand and leave when he heard his father's voice, "Koga, wait a moment. I have something to speak with you about."<p>

Hizashi turned to his brother, "Need me and the council to wait around too?"

Hiashi nodded to his brother, "Just you and father. Everyone else is dismissed." The councilors stood and made their way from the room. After they were all gone Hiashi motioned for his son to approach. Koga forced himself back to his feet ignoring the pain from his injury, and then moved to stand close to his father. Hiashi stood as well and looked down at his 13 year old son, "It has been some time since we've spoken?"

Koga nodded, "Since my last mission report."

Hiashi nodded, "Have you spoken to your aunt as of late?"

Koga shrugged, "I ran into her and Hana a couple days ago. They were just coming from the park when I was called to the Hokage Tower for my reassignment."

Hiashi nodded again, "Good, your training has been going well?"

Koga frowned, "Yes." Koga narrowed his gaze at his father, "Is there a purpose to this conversation father, or are we going to just awkwardly converse about idle things."

Hiashi glared at the boy for a second than resumed his stoic façade, "Yes, well, seeing as we've never been much into speaking. As you no doubt figured out I've chosen my future wife. We will be wed this in three months…"

Koga shrugged, "I'll be sure to stay out from under foot."

Hiashi nodded curtly, "There is another matter. Several members of the council are pushing for me to place the curse seal on you and place you with a branch family."

Koga glared, "Do as you please…just remember Aunt Tsume won't be pleased. That was one of the conditions of me living here. That I lived with the main family, and never received that brand." Koga turned to the door, "So, if you want me out of here just say so. I'm sure I can find some place to stay."

Hiashi didn't respond as the boy exited the room.

Hizashi stood shaking his head, "Well, that could have gone better." Hizashi activated his Byakugan and watched his nephew limp down the hall to his room, "Seems he's retired for the night." Deactivating his Byakugan he turned to his brother, "Koga's right. The deal we made with the Inuzuka prevents you from branding him with the curse seal."

Hiashi shook his head, "Koga's temper is definitely from the Inuzuka." He turned to his father, "What would you do?"

The Hyuga elder shrugged, "You and the boy have never been particularly close Hiashi. You foisted him off on a main family elder for training in Juken, and when he wasn't training you completely ignored him. You also can't say his time here has been pleasant. He's scorned by a majority of the main family, since we label him main family the branch family has little to nothing to do with him, the only people he's interacted with on a regular basis are Hizashi, his tutor, and Namikaze Minato."

Hizashi nodded, "Brother you've shunned the boy since he was born. Even outside the compound life isn't easy for him. His appearance alone sets him apart from others, those who don't know he's your son stare at him like he's a freak. Technically for a hidden village that does seem strange, but I've seen it. Half the reason Minato agreed to the transfer was that Koga's former teammates couldn't deal with him being so different."

Hiashi frowned at the two, "So now that you both agree how horrible a father I am, what, do I do about it?"

The Hyuga elder stood, "You my son must step back. Obviously anything you say will not be heard through the wall the boy has already constructed between the two of you. I know from observation that he ceased trying for your acceptance or approval some time ago."

The woman who'd been sitting behind Hiashi stood and bowed her head, "My lord, perhaps if I were to speak to him. Our children will be his siblings, and you would not want any animosity to form between the elder and the younger ones."

Hiashi nodded, "That may be prudent. Your family has no member on the elder council, so he has no previous contact with you or your relatives."

The woman turned and left the room. Hizashi shrugged, "Doubt it'll hurt any. Though, just a suggestion, maybe bringing up the curse seal issue should be avoided from now on. He's already insecure enough about his place in the family, and we already know the Inuzuka want next to nothing to do with him."

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower: 10 years ago<p>

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk as the two clan heads and their councils entered. Hyuga Hiashi and Hizashi followed by the Hyuga council, and Inuzuka Tsume followed by the much smaller Inuzuka council. The Inuzuka had a smaller council due to then halving no need for a main and branch council.

Hiruzen watched as the two groups found seats or stood depending on their status. Looking the two clans over was like seeing night and day. The Hyuga all wore high class kimonos made of an obviously expensive material, while the Inuzuka mainly wore their ninja gear and jackets covered in dog fur. Their attire wasn't the only difference, but the Hokage had better things to due then waste time nitpicking his subordinates grooming habits.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe then nodded to those gathered, "Welcome, sorry for waking you all up so late, but something came to my attention. It seems a child belonging to both your clans may be in danger, and this danger seems to derive from within your own clans."

Hiashi bowed his head, "Lord Hokage, if I may, this is a clan issue and as such does not fall under your purview."

Another puff on the pipe and Hiruzen continued, "I beg to differ, Hiashi. Hypothetically speaking what would you do if the boy was killed by an Inuzuka?"

Hiashi was quiet for a moment then one of the elders whispered something in the clan head's ear. Hiashi nodded and turned back to the Hokage, "Sir, as honor dictates the child is technically my responsibility, and as such I would either kill the perpetrators or humbly request they be arrested, tried, and then executed."

Hiruzen turned to Tsume, "Same question Tsume, if a Hyuga killed the boy…"

Tsume snarled and crossed her arms, "I'd gut the bastards where they stood, and feed what's left to the dogs."

Hiruzen nodded at the rather descriptive response, "Now what would you do to those within your own clans for taking action against the boy."

Tsume was confused, "What are you talking about Lord Hokage, no one within my clan would dare harm the pup. He's one of us."

Hiashi nodded, "True, before today no one in the Hyuga even knew he existed."

Hiruzen pushed a folder to each of the clan heads, "The contents of those folders are identical. They are copies of letters sent between members of your individual clans, and between your clans in regards to the boy."

Hiashi and Tsume read through quickly then both looked appalled at the contents.

Hiruzen continued, "From what I can assume there are at least three separate plots against the child. The newest one appeared today, a group of Hyuga elders were planning to brand the boy with the curse seal as soon as possible. The elders mentioned in that report do not know fuinjutsu as far as I'm aware, nor would the boy have come to no harm after receiving the seal. The next plot was uncovered a few days ago, a number of Hyaga main family members were trying to coerce several branch members to locate and terminate the child. The final straw, plus what I believe spurred Tsume to publicly out Hiashi as the boy's father; a group of Inuzuka was pressuring her to marry. The man she married would then have the authority to terminate the child. This is not the behavior I expect from the people of Konohagakure."

Hiashi turned to Tsume, "Is this true?"

Tsume nodded, "My sister was ordered by our elders to terminate the pregnancy in the first place, but she'd already carried the child past the point when such a thing could be done without drawing attention from the village. When she died giving birth, I became the clan head, I was also ordered to terminate the child. I of course refused. In the Inuzuka clan I have final say until I marry then my husband has final say until our first born, or first son is old enough to take over."

Hiashi turned a disgusted look upon his own clan, "Who was responsible for these threats?"

The head elder glared at the silent council, "We will deal with this when we return to the compound."

Hiashi nodded and turned back to the Hokage, "Thank you Lord Hokage for bringing this to my attention. I will ensure the boys safety." He looked at Tsume for as he stood, "I will send for my son by midday tomorrow."

Tsume nodded, "Very well." She stood and faced Hiashi, "But what guarantee will I have that you'll keep your word at protecting him."

Hiashi frowned, "I will not allow him to be branded by the curse seal of the branch family. He will be treated as any other member of the main family. You have my word as a shinobi of Konohagakure."

Tsume nodded, "I'll retrieve him from Hatake first thing in the morning."

-End Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Koga lay on his futon staring at the ceiling of his room. This was his room for the last ten years, it was the only sanctuary he had from the nightmare that was his family. It was a strange feeling to know he was born of two of the great clans of Konohagakure, but neither clan wanted him. His father's clan halfheartedly claimed him, but their only goal was to ensure his eyes didn't end up in the hands of an enemy village or rival clan. His mother, who he'd never even known, her clan would rather see him dead.<p>

A knock at his door drew his attention. Sitting up he activated his Byakugan before speaking. Seeing it was the woman who would be marrying his father he huffed before answering, "Come in."

The door slid open and the woman walked in, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I felt we should speak."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "Should we? The only thing we should do is continuing the status quo, pretend that I don't exist."

The woman frowned slightly, "Is that truly what you want?"

Koga growled, "What I want does not, and has not ever mattered. I am Hyuga Hiashi's mistake. A mistake he didn't learn about until it was too late to correct. Konoha has laws about those kinds of things."

The woman moved to the chair at his desk and sat, "Do you truly feel like a mistake?"

Koga lowered his head with a snarl, "Prying into how I feel doesn't matter. I tried that whole being the perfect son. I excelled at Juken to the point my tutor labeled me a genius, I was top rookie of my graduating class, I'm the same age as Hatake Kakashi and graduated only a year after him, I was a Chunin at age seven, and now a Jonin at 13. I learned after reaching Chunin, it doesn't matter to him. I'm just a responsibility to him, hell I can't even call him father in public, learned that when I was four."

The woman nervously folded her hands in her lap, "He does care about you…"

Koga shot a scathing look at her, "Cares? Does a caring father hold it over your head that he is willing to place a seal on your head that with a single hand sign from any main family member can cause debilitating pain? This entire clan could fall in a single night if that hand sign was ever leaked out."

The woman nodded, "I understand how you feel, but he does truly care. You didn't really give him time to elaborate or explain. Do you commonly storm out on him?"

Koga huffed, "You'll realize quickly that between him and I the few words said the better."

The woman looked out the window, "Have you two ever been close?"

Koga shook his head, "No…I didn't even know he was my father until I overheard him arguing with my Aunt Tsume. The next morning she told me I'd be moving here because my father wanted me to." Koga growled, "That was the biggest lie I ever heard. Hizashi arrived a couple hours later with a couple branch house members who carried my few meager belongs back here. Hizashi deposited me in this room, and I didn't even see Hiashi until the evening meal. I quickly learned how quite children are supposed to be."

The woman turned to Koga with a smile, "You know it is quite easy to see right through you." Koga raised his brows skeptically. The woman laughed lightly, "You are still just a little scared child. You're a truly skilled ninja, but even the most skilled shinobi have their weaknesses. Yours just happens to be more evident than most."

Koga huffed, "I have no weaknesses…I killed my first enemy when I was eight."

The woman moved to sit next to the child, "Who comforted you after that?"

Koga turned away from her, "I didn't need comforting. He was the enemy, he threatened my teammates, it was either him or me, and I chose to live."

The woman cautiously reached out to stroke his head, ready to pull back if the child retracted from her touch, "You seem to remember that event well. Do you remember it every time you kill?"

Koga shrugged, "Sometimes…when it's not a large battle like last night. They're just blurs when it's a fight like that, but in a small skirmish, I can see and hear each moment like its happening again. I remember how the chakra felt in my hands as I thrust my palm into their body, the look of surprise on their face as they realize something's wrong, then that final frozen gaze after the final strike. I don't even know how many I've really killed. In my old team sensei had me strike first then my teammates would do clean up behind me, now with Minato-sensei battle is different. He takes the lead, and we respond to his movements."

His stepmother smiled as a couple tears leaked from his obsidian eyes. After stroking her hand through his hair a final time she stood, "I'll have some dinner brought to you later."

Koga didn't respond as she left.

* * *

><p>Hiashi looked up from his desk as his intended entered the study. From her expression he was at first worried her talk with his son had not gone well.<p>

"How could you leave him to deal with killing people on his own?"

Then again Hiashi has been known to be wrong once or twice. Hiashi grimaced as he leaned back and folded his hands on his desk, "I figured his team would take care of it. That is why we assign Genin to experienced Jonin."

His fiancée narrowed her gaze, "Oh, and was his former sensei a Hyuga. Did he know or even understand how it is actually being able to see the damage caused by our family's taijutsu. Your son doesn't even know how many enemies he's killed. His previous Jonin used him as forward attacker, and let the others just work in his wake."

Hiashi nodded, "I know, and that is why they are now dead."

His fiancée frowned, "What?"

Hiashi stood and walked to a map of the Elemental Nations, "I just heard from Lord Hokage. Koga's former team was assigned to guard a supply convoy to the front. The convoy was ambushed…Shibi and his team found them after when the real convoy passed the ambush sight."

His fiancée narrowed her eyes, "An inexperienced team was used as bait?"

Hiashi shook his head, "That team had completed dozens of missions like that, and they had already known they were the bait team. The only difference Lord Hokage can see is the absence of Koga on the mission."

His fiancée turned to the door, "Should Koga, be told?"

Hiashi nodded, "I'll tell him at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Mid Afternoon Next Day: Third Training Field<p>

Kakashi and Koga were sparing with taijutsu while Rin went over some medical jutsu. The team was all turned as the timer their sensei had set went off. Standing next to the timer was Minato, and standing next to him was a brown haired pale faced boy about a year younger than them.

Minato nodded to his team, "Well done you three. Now come over here I have some important news to pass along."

His three students walked over and stood among the stumps.

Minato placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "Well, this here is Tenzo. He's going to be bolstering our little squads attack and defensive capabilities."

Kakashi kept an impassive face as he spoke, "Sensei, why do we need another teammate? We're already a four man squad."

Minato smiled, "That actually is a good question Kakashi. I had a little talk with Lord Hokage last night and I got permission from him and the council to put together a special combat squad. We still don't have a title for the squad, but I'm sure it'll come up. Now, I'll be scouting for some new talent whenever I have a chance, so expect a few new members in the future." Minato turned to Tenzo, "Tenzo, why don't you introduce yourself and show your teammates what you're capable of?"

Tenzo nodded and stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Tenzo. Captian Minato says we'll be working together. I hope to prove myself capable in aiding this team in future missions." Tenzo then demonstrated his Mokuton release.

After the demonstration Minato sat on a training stump and looked over his four squad members, "Okay, as some of you might or might not know our convoys to front have fallen under heavy attack as of late. The use of bait squads has become too costly with the sixth team this month being lost the night before last. Lord Hokage wants this situation resolved."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "So he wants us to track down those attacking the convoys and deal with them appropriately."

Minato nodded, "This mission has no room for compassion. These enemies have already shown their willingness to kill Konoha ninja, let's not add any more casualties to their record."

Rin was the only one to tense.

Koga nodded, "So, just the five of us?"

Minato chuckled, "No, I convinced a couple skilled ninja to lend us a hand."

Minato indicated behind the four younger ninja. They turned to find Hyuga Hizashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, and Akimichi Choza.

The younger four swallowed at the sight of the four senior ninja. Koga turned back to Minato, "Have you ever heard of overkill?"

The other three students nodded in agreement as they looked at their temporary teammates. Rin shrugged, "Well, at least Kushina isn't coming; I mean we might actually get to through a kunai."

Koga tapped the kunoichi on the shoulder.

She turned around, "Wha…"

Kushina stood leaning on Minato, "Someone call me?"

Kakashi grumbled, "This isn't just about the convoys is it."

Minato's expression was serious, "No, it isn't. Once we deal with those attacking our convoys we'll be heading to the front again. It's time we ended this war."

* * *

><p>End Chapter One<p>

A/N: There you have it the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Two: The Price of Peace

* * *

><p>Koga and Kakashi walked on either side of the lead wagon as this convoy passed through another location where an ambush was most likely to succeed. Of the other members of the squad only Minato, Shikaku, Hizashi, Rin, and Tenzo were also visible. Rin and Tenzo were flanking the rear wagon which was had Hizashi in the driver's seat. Minato drove the second wagon, and Shikaku drove the lead. Everyone wore beige hooded cloaks covering them from head to toe.<p>

To Koga this outwardly looked like any other bait mission, but in reality it was an ambush for the ambushers. The difference lay in several key points. Primarily the fact that there was no actual convoy following them, in a bait mission the team with the fake convoy would draw attention to themselves allowing the real convoy to sneak through undetected. In some bait mission the fake convoy followed the real convoy. In both instances the fake convoy did everything to make itself look like the fake, thus drawing enemy attention to them.

Another key difference was the intentions of the shinobi on the mission. In real bait missions the fake convoys' only objective is to smoke out ambushes then retreat. Often their wagons were also rigged to explode, hopefully taking a few enemy ninja with them. On an ambush mission like this, their objective was to actually engage the enemy force that had somehow found its way behind their lines.

There was a part of each of the four younger ninja on this mission that truly felt sorry for any dumb suckers who fell for this ruse. Seeing as the three drivers of the wagons were not in fact civilians, but three battle hardened ninja whose combined skill and experience dwarfed your average Jonin. Then there were the three ninja who were concealed, each equal to those driving the wagons. Minato's seals placed on the wagons along with some unobtrusive Genjutsu completely obscured their presence from all but the best sensors.

Shikaku spoke to Koga, "See anything?"

Koga shook his head, "Nothing…with our luck we'll reach the front without even catching a glimpse of these guys."

Shikaku frowned, "Not likely. Their recent success will make them over confident."

Kakashi turned to the senior Jonin, "What if it turns out these guys are just run of the mill bandits?"

Shikaku nodded, "It's a possibility, but all intel points to a group of either Iwa or Suna ninja. Since the fighting with Suna has for the most part ended I'm going to assume it's a small of no more than ten Iwa ninja of at least Jonin level."

Koga kept examining the scenery surrounding them, "So if it's just a small group like that why so many of us. Minato-sensei could take down a group like that with little to no problem."

Shikaku took a drink from a water skin then spoke, "True, Minato could easily wipe out this group of enemies then carry on to the front. The problem is we don't know if it is only one group of ambushers. For all we know it could be three to five separate groups. We don't only need to remove this threat; we need to ascertain its full extent. Track down their encampment; find out how they've remained in contact with their superiors."

Koga turned his head slightly to get a better view of something up the road, "Explosive tag."

Shikaku snorted, "Finally, see the one who planted it."

Koga shook his head, "No…but it is at the maximum range of my Byakugan. The ambushers might be slightly up the road from there."

Kakashi frowned, "Most likely. They'll detonate the tag after we've passed over it. If we weren't prepared the distraction would turn us from the true threat."

Shikaku nodded, "Obviously they weren't planning on a Hyuga being assigned to the convoy."

Koga pulled his hood back enough so Shikaku could see the veins signaling his dojutsu was active, "Actually most my relatives would not have noticed it. It's planted in an unlikely place for an ambush. Normally I wouldn't have noticed it either; I wouldn't have even activated my eyes unless something seemed off."

Shikaku turned back to the road to assess the situation. After several minutes of silence he turned to Kakashi, "Hatake, pass it down the line quietly that we're going to trigger this trap early."

Kakashi nodded then walked down the line giving everyone the codeword to prepare.

As they approached the explosive tag Shikaku nodded. This signal was for both Kakashi and Koga to throw a kunai at the tag. Koga's had an explosive tag of its own. The resulting explosion spooked the horses, but the three shinobi were able to easily maintain control.

As the dust settled from the explosion three forms appeared. Each man wore the standard Iwa Jonin gear, with the Iwa protector. The leader stepped forward, "Alright you Konoha trash. Step away from the wagons and surrender."

Shikaku stood, his face still shadowed by the hood, "How you dare attack us, we'll teach you a lesson."

The leader chuckled, "Very funny, and what are three civilians and four children going to do?"

The three senior Jonin tossed their cloaks aside, and the other three stood up dispelling the genjutsu. Shikaku smirked, "You might want to reconsider who should be doing the surrendering."

The leader paled at the ninja facing him. Waving his arm seven more Iwa Jonin appeared on either side of the convoy, "Don't think you can scare us so easily, we are some of the best Iwa has to offer."

Choza chuckled from where he stood behind Shikaku, "And yet you're still probably nothing compared to the least experienced of us."

The Leader backed up a step and bumped into something. Looking over his shoulder he found Minato grinning at him, "It seems one of my students dropped something." He was twirling one of his, three point kunai on his finger.

Shikaku yawned as he turned to Inoichi, "Hey, you and the kids want to tie this bunch up. I'm kind of tired of holding them all in place."

Inoichi nodded, "Sure." Using his clan techniques he knocked the group of enemies out save for the leader. He and Kushina then aided the younger ninjas in tying up the unconscious enemies as Choza tossed them into one of the wagons.

Hizashi stepped toward the leader and with three successive strikes rendered the man's arms and legs completely paralyzed, "That should hold him for awhile."

Minato nodded then turned to Tenzo, "Send a message to the nearest camp. Tell them we have prisoners that need to be picked up."

Tenzo nodded then moved to create a wood clone to deliver the message.

The others then moved to observe the interrogation. The enemy was tied to a tree, as his legs were useless the rope was the only thing holding him up. Minato stepped toward the prison, "Well, now you have a few choices. We can do this the easy way and you just spill your guts figuratively. Otherwise, I can have my friend over there dig through your brain until we have what we want along the way causing irreparable brain damage, or better yet you can be a living demonstration as we teach our young comrades how torture is done properly in that case I can assure you you'll be spilling your guts quite literally."

The Iwa ninja kept his composure under the threats, "I will not tell you leaf scum anything, even if the Yellow Flash himself were to be here right now."

Rin turned to Minato, "Sensei isn't that what you're called?"

Minato couldn't resist the smile at how innocent sounding Rin was with the question.

The prisoner's reaction was unfortunately not something to smile at, as he seemed to take that opportunity to relieve himself in his pants. This of course was followed by Koga dashing back several yards and being reintroduced by his previous meal, the others pitied him for his heightened sense of smell at that moment. A full Inuzuka with a ninken partner might have had more trouble with the stench.

Kakashi frowned at the smell, "Apparently this is the smell of fear…I don't believe Koga enjoys it very much."

Minato shook his head as he turned to the prison, "Well, obviously we failed to remove all your weapons, but this will not dissuade us. You will tell us what we want to know, but first, what in the name of Kami have you been eating. It smells worse than sweaty socks, rolled up with moldy cheese, then dunked in a cattle pasture."

The prisoner glared, "Come on it's not that bad…though since we started eating those strange bumpy berries we've had to move where we camp about every time the wind changes."

Kushina looked to Rin, "Rin quick review, what plants in the Land of Fire is inedible?"

Rin frowned then turned to the older Kunoichi, "Well there are several. The one we're usually warned away from the most as children are those funny looking red ones with all the bumps. They only grow in our country, and the only reason they are even kept around Konoha is because the Aburame Clan feed them to some of the bugs they breed."

Kushin nodded, "And why are you warned from it?"

Rin hid her grin, "Well, if I remember right it's because they're poisonous. They smell really good and taste sweet, but their juice is actually very toxic. The first stage of being poisoned is a horrible smell in the victims stool. Later stages include necrosis, hallucination, and eventually a slow agonizing death."

The prisoner looked fearfully at the girl, "Please! I don't want to die!"

Minato grinned, "Well, if you're a good boy, just maybe I'll have my student whip up some antitoxin to neutralize the poison in your system. Though, in exchange you're going to tell me everything. I want it all, number of squads, number of ninja on each squad, and where to find them, and your camps."

The prisoner nodded with a pleading expression, "Fine! We're the fourth squad of the recon and sabotage force. There are four other squads besides ours numbered one thru three, and squad five. Our commander is an elite Jonin named Shale, he's not too bright, always has to have his second repeat anything said to him. Our encampment is mobile, first squad is always there. Shale only goes out on important jobs. The camp will be near the border between Fire and Wind tonight, we were ordered to reinitialize hostilities between Konoha and Suna."

Inoichi nodded, "That's all he knows. The fear and redirecting his focus to you made it supremely easy to slip in unnoticed."

The prisoner shook his head, "I upheld my part of the bargain…now what about the antitoxin?"

The Konoha ninja began laughing. Finally taking pity on the poor clueless idiot Choza spoke up, "There is no antitoxin, and you're perfectly fine. The only reason we warn our kids away from those stupid berries is because they make any bowel movement or fart stink to high heaven."

Hizashi shook his head, "A fully trained Jonin falling for one of the simplest tricks in the book."

Minato nodded then cracked the prisoner across the jaw knocking him out, "It's what they get for not understanding the ecology of our country before invading it."

Kakashi stood next to his sensei, "Or it was just our luck that this guy failed at plant identification while in the Iwa academy, and never improved in that area."

Shikaku stepped forward as three ANBU appeared, "Okay boys go ahead and move these idiots to some proper cells, also get in touch with command and inform them we're moving toward the Suna border to prevent an Iwa plot to insight hostilities between them and us." The ANBU bowed then took the wagons and departed.

Minato turned to his students, "We've been lucky so far, but now it's time to get serious. We must intercept this enemy force, estimations currently we're looking at a minimum of fifty hostiles, and annihilate them completely."

With silent nods the ten ninja took up positions and dashed toward the Land of Wind.

* * *

><p>It was nearing dusk when they came upon the small encampment near the border. It appeared the Iwa ninja were going to rest the night then strike into Wind the next day. Minato unzipped a pouch and pulled out a scroll, opening the scroll he unsealed the kunai contained within, a mound of, three point kunai with the seal for his Hiraishin no jutsu.<p>

Minato smiled, "Of course you all know what these are for."

Kushina picked one up and flipped it end over end and caught it, "You know you take all the fun out of this job."

Minato shrugged, "Well, it's five to one odds. I guess we can be sporting and do this the old fashion way."

Rin grinned, "But sensei, I really wanted to see you beat these guys single handedly."

The others maintained their self control even if they desperately wanted to laugh. With a nod everyone took a handful of kunai and began moving around the perimeter of the encampment.

* * *

><p>In the command tent Shale sat with his second and the three captains of his subordinate squads, "The others are way past due…if they were going to be late you'd think they'd at least send a message."<p>

His second rubbed his chin, "Perhaps they were bested by a squad from Konoha."

Shale waved him off, "Please, a team from Konoha bests some of my best men. Konoha shinobi are weak, they and their precious will of fire are nothing but worthless garbage not worthy enough to lick the mud from my boots."

His second stood and moved to the entrance, "I'll go check with our sentries, perhaps our missing squad has shown up."

Just as he pulled the tent flap back a kunai slammed into his chest knocking him back inside. The four captains stared blankly at the, three point kunai. One of the lesser captains paled at it, "Isn't that one of the Yellow Flash's kunai?"

Shale glared at his subordinates, "The Yellow Flash is nothing more than a myth. A ghost dreamed up by weak commanders to cover up their blunderings during the war."

Sudden yelling from the camp drew the captains from the tent. The camp was in utter disarray as Iwa ninjas attempted to fight or flee from the attacking force. Shale stared in amazement as a massive spinning sphere leveled half the camp, the sphere came to a rest and turned into a giant in armor that mad Han look like a child.

Shale also paled when he spotted two men standing next to each other, while at first he thought they were surrounded, he quickly realized his men were unprepared for such a conflict. The Iwa ninjas facing the blond man began killing each other or themselves, while those attacking the dark haired man froze then acted as though they were being strangled.

Another man and two boys appeared near the giant, and with him supplying cover they began using taijutsu to easily defeat each opponent. The man and one of the boys even seemed to be able to drop opponents with a single strike. Not far from them two kuniochi were also fighting against the Iwa ninja.

Shale froze as a voice spoke from behind him, "What a sight, got to hand it to Konoha for producing such talented ninja."

Shale turned to find a blond man stepping out of the tent. Shale frowned, "You're Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, that's what you lot keep calling me. Though really I have many names, friend, sensei, but the one I use the most is my given name. That would be Namikaze Minato, and I'm here to punish you for all my dead comrades you and your friends have taken from us."

Shale huffed, "This is war, and people die."

Minato chuckled, "So they do." Minato held his hand palm up, "Rasengan!"

Shale had about 2.3 seconds to be amazed at the site before him, before it sent him spinning backwards into his subordinates, while at the same time rearranging his internal organs.

Minato nodded at the absence of injuries on his team, "Good work. Let's get to the front and put an end to this war."

* * *

><p>Three Days Later: Kusagakure and Iwa border…<p>

Kakashi and his three teammates were resting after a two day hard march, which was followed by immediate deployment. They'd been sent to secure a bunker that had been overrun by Iwa forces. Minato and the other Jonin were unable to assist due to being needed elsewhere.

Rin handed a dish of field rations to each of her teammates then sat down with her own, "Heard a supply convoy arrived at the main camp this morning. Two more are expected by tomorrow."

Tenzo smiled at her, "Then we should be happy our previous mission was a success."

Koga ate his rations then turned to Kakashi, "Any word from Sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head, "None. I saw Aburame Shibi, he said sensei was called down to deal with several elites."

The door to their room in the recently conquered bunker opened admitting Kushina. She smiled at the two younger Jonin and two Chunin, "I hear you lot were ordered to rest. We just captured the three bunkers north of here, so this location is being reassigned as a forward medical triage."

Koga nodded, "We'll help get things set up."

Rin nodded as she set down her bowl of rations, "Yeah, it definitely has to be safer than eating that."

Kushina led them to the largest room of the bunker where several stretchers had been set up. A medic ninja looked up at them, "If you're well enough to walk keep moving we're still setting up here."

Kushina shook her head, "We're not in need of medical attention. We're on rest rotation, and came to check if you needed any help setting up."

The medic bowed to them, "Thank Kami. Half my assistants have been killed, and I need some things set up."

Kushina nodded, "Well, Rin is a medic as well, so in the name of her captain I'll lone her to you till some reinforcement get here." Kushina turned to Tenzo, "Tenzo, help the medics set up the equipment, and then use your release to reinforce this structure."

Tenzo bowed, "Yes Lady Kushina."

Kushina was about to give orders to the others when a Chunin ran in, "Hurry! We're under attack!"

Kushina turned to the Chunin surprised, "What? I thought we were secure!"

The Chunin shook his head, "An attack force from Iwa's line just broke through. They'd apparently been testing our lines all night and found a week point."

Kushina turned to the others, "Kakashi and Koga you're with me. Tenzo work with the defense team and hold this bunker. Rin, there's going to be a lot of injured coming this way, help out in here."

Getting their orders they nodded and went to follow them.

Koga spoke as he quickly followed Kushina, "What are we going to do?"

Kushina smiled at the two boys, "We're retaking the line."

When Kushina had said they were retaking the line, well she really did mean retake the line. As the three of them ran against the tide of retreating grass and leaf ninja they were seriously wondering how bad the break in the line was.

They got their answer quickly.

Standing at the front line backed by several Iwa ninja stood an imposingly tall man wearing red steam armor. Kushina glared at the man, "Han…"

Kakashi and Koga both took up defensive positions. Kakashi spoke up, "An old friend of your lady Kushina?"

Kushina growled as her eyes turned to slits, "Stand back. This fight is beyond either of you."

Koga frowned with confusion at what his Byakugan was showing him, "Lady Kushina, your chakra?"

Kushina smiled at him, "Don't worry Koga. You two just keep those Iwa bastards from gaining any ground. I'm sure Minato will be here soon to help."

The two young Jonin nodded then stepped back.

Han stepped forward, "We meet again Nine-Tails. I see you have a couple pups there, do they know the truth about you, or are they as ignorant as the rest of your pathetic village. Though I guess it won't matter, as soon as I finish with you I'll send them to join you in hell."

Kushina pulled out a kunai, "Shut up Five-Tails, you talk too much. I see you're not tagging along after the Four-Tails anymore, what, he get tired of holding your hand."

Han glared at her, "He went off to find the meaning of life, or some such bullshit. I don't need to search for such ridiculous things, I know our purpose. We are to cull these pathetic beings who call themselves human."

Kushina shook her head, "Han…I don't know what happened to make you such a monster, but if it means saving the lives of those you have no remorse for than I'll stop you."

The two jinchuriki dashed at each other as the other ninja watched. To the average ninja the battle resembled something akin to a high speed cat and mouse game. They'd exchange a few blows, one of them would back of, and the other would pursue them. Both the Konoha and Iwa ninja were so engrossed in the fight that both sides forgot they were supposed to be killing eachother.

Suddenly the fight ended when with the appearance of the Yellow Flash, Han was sent spinning off in the general direction of Iwagakure. This of course broke everyone's reverie as Minato shot a dangerous look at the Iwa forces, "This war is over."

As if agreeing with the man retreat signals went up behind the Iwa forces as Sunagakure forces swarmed the line taking up defensive positions beside worn and ragged Konoha and Kusa ninja.

Minato watched the Iwa forces recede, and then turned to Kushina and his two students, "Wasn't sure I'd make it on time."

A Suna ninja stepped forward, "Namikaze, sir, we've several prisoners, what should we do with them?"

Minato waved the man off, "Send them home, but warn them if we ever catch them again they'll have hell to pay." Suna ninja bowed then bolted off to carry out his orders, Minato then returned to looking over his precious people, "Well, those two look in good shape, though Kushina, a dare say you could use some rest."

Kushina frowned at him, "Oh, is that a fact. So, where'd Suna come from?"

Minato scratched his head, "Lord Hokage signed an alliance with them. They sent relief forces as soon as possible, in fact if we waited awhile at the camp the other day we could have escorted them here."

Kakashi turned to Minato, "Sensei, is the war really over?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, for the most part. There'll still be a few skirmishes of course, and we still have to finalize the armistice with Iwa. Besides all that for us the war is over, it's now up to the Daimyo of our respective lands to settle things. We'll settle up with Iwagakure after the lands have finished all the politics."

Koga grinned, "Guess Rin will be happy." Koga turned to Minato, "Um Sensei, what do ninja do without a war to fight?"

Minato chuckled, "Forgot none of you can remember a time without war. We'll still have work to do. The Daimyo will have things he'll want done, people he'll want eliminated, then of course there's the people of the Land of Fire will have jobs for us, and a few of the smaller countries don't have hidden villages so they'll hire us. Don't worry, we'll have plenty to keep us all busy until the next war starts."

Kushina narrowed her eyes at him, "I hope it's a long time before the next war."

Minato nodded, "Hopefully it happens just after never."

* * *

><p>Minato led them back into the bunker to gather the rest of their team and head back toward Konoha. They entered the medic station to find a solemn scene. Tenzo sat cradling Rin's lifeless body as a Suna and a Konoha ninja restrained a man wearing a Konoha forehead protector.<p>

Minato glared at the men and women standing around, "What happened?"

The head medic nervously approached the irate Jonin, "Sir, I'm sorry there was nothing we could do. By the time we realized the man wasn't one of ours he'd already struck."

Tenzo turned to Minato, "Sensei, she didn't have a chance. As soon as she knelt to examine the man's wound he struck her with a kunai to the neck."

Minato walked up to the man, "Who are you?"

The ninja smiled sadistically, "I'm the one who'll defeat all of you here and win glory for Iwagakure's victory."

Minato shook his head, "No, you're a murder. The war ended about half an hour ago. This all just happened did it not?"

The ninja smirked again, "Then my brothers and sisters will join me in celebration over our victory."

The Suna ninja glared at the Iwa ninja, "No, your fellow rocks for brains have all fled back to their hiding places under the rocks."

Minato nodded toward the exit, "Execute him. Send his head to Iwa with a message detailing what happened here."

The man was dragged away. Minato turned back to his students, "Come on. We need to get Rin home."

* * *

><p>A Week Later: Konohagakure<p>

Koga sat up on his futon as his door slid open. His stepmother entered with a tray of food and sat it on his desk. Turning to him with a smile she sat at his chair, "I hope you slept well. It is nice having you home again, I know it's only been three weeks since you set out, but the reports from the front were never pleasant."

Koga shook his head, "Neither was seeing it, every time I activated my eyes a got a very unpleasant 360 degree panoramic of the battle field. You just can't block out seeing someone immolated by a Katon jutsu, or being ripped apart by some other jutsu."

She stood and walked to where his Jonin vest hung. Taking it off the hook she examined it, "It seems you had a few close calls. One of the branch servants will need to mend this before your next mission."

Koga nodded, "My former 'nanny' will probably take care of it. She always mended my clothing when I damaged while training."

She hung the vest then turned back to him, "Well, anyway you should eat and get ready for the day. A message came from Namikaze Minato; he expects you and the rest of your team at his place for a meeting at noon."

Koga bowed his head, "What is with him and meetings at midday?"

* * *

><p>Minato sat at his table as his three surviving students entered the kitchen and took up what he considered their normal behavior. Tenzo would sit at the table very stiffly awaiting orders, Kakashi who used to be much like Tenzo would now lean against the wall staring off into space, and Koga was probably the most laid back here. He'd enter sit at a chair and proceeded to place his feet on the table, and tip the chair back on the back legs. This Minato knew was the boys rebellious side showing through that was squelched by all the rules among the Hyugas.<p>

The four men sat silently for several minutes before Koga looked around then sat up, "Well, great meeting, we should do this again real soon."

He was just standing up when Minato spoke, "Sit down Koga." The obsidian eye Hyuga slumped back down in the chair. Minato look them over then spoke, "Tenzo, I know you weren't there, but seeing as you're a part of this team I feel you have a right to know." He then leaned back in his chair, "Koga, Kushina said you noticed something about her chakra?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, for one thing, besides the fact she has more chakra than I've ever seen in anyone, that I'm used to, but when her chakra starts changing colors. That could use some explaining, and I know the battle field isn't the best place for explanations, but what she and that strange guy in the armor were saying. They were talking about Biju weren't they?"

Minato nodded, "This is an S-class secret of our village. I've been given special permission by Lord Hokage to pass this information onto you three, and any future members of this team." Minato steadied himself, "Kushina is the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Kakashi frowned, "Kushina is the Kyubi's jailor?"

Minato breathed easier at that statement, and nodded, "Yes, that was why Kushina was brought to Konoha in the first place. To take the previous jinchuriki's place. Kushina immense chakra made her a prime candidate to contain the most powerful of the nine biju."

Koga frowned, "So if this is such a big secret, why are we being told?"

Minato placed three ANBU masks on the table, "These belong to you now."

Kakashi frowned at his, "Dog?"

Minato chuckled, "It wasn't my choice. Now look on the inside."

They each flipped their mask over. On the inside so that when the mask was on it'd be touching their foreheads was a small seal. Tenzo spoke up, "What is the seal for?"

Minato laid a piece of paper on the table and drew a larger version of the seal, "Put you masks on."

Doing as ordered they waited. Minato activated the seal, and watched as they each reached for their heads. Koga spoke first, "What was that?"

Minato deactivated the seal, "That was an alarm, and when you're on duty as an ANBU something you should be conscious of at all times." He handed them each a slip of paper with the seal, "Keep these on you at all times if you aren't wearing the masks. They'll act the same. The buzzing sound you heard in your heads will alert you if Kushina is in danger, another jinchuriki has entered the village, or if there is ever a biju threat to the village. I've already placed this seal into the defense matrix." He turned to Koga, "From now on I want you to work with me and Kushina on your seal work. You're going to be the teams seal master."

Koga nodded, "As you wish, but I know I'll never have enough chakra to seal a biju."

Minato nodded, "True, but a good seal master will know procedure, and how to seal with a team. With your training the team can divide its forces between a sealing squad and a distraction squad. I'm also going to teach you all a few chakra suppression seals, just in case you ever have to go toe to toe with an enemy jinchuriki."

Kakashi removed his mask, "If we're ANBU now, doesn't that mean we answer directly to Lord Hokage?"

Minato smirked at his students, "Well, seeing as it'll be public knowledge as of tomorrow. You're looking at him."

Of course an announcement like that of course led to a great celebration.

* * *

><p>The next morning the village was called before the Hokage Tower to hear an announcement from the Sandaime. Sarutobi stood on the roof overlooking the gathered ninja and civilians, "My fellow citizens of Konohagakure. It gives me great pride to stand before you today and officially announce the cessation of all hostilities, and an end to the Third Shinobi World War."<p>

Sarutobi waited for the clamor of the crowd to quiet, "I will admit that this was a most trying time for we who hold the title of Shinobi of the Leaf. I know that no amount of words praising their courage and valor will bring our fallen loved ones back to us, nor will those words lessen the pain we each feel at their loss. While, the journey on the road of life has ended for those we've lost, for those of us who remain, there is but one path for us to take, and that path leads us onward to tomorrow."

Sarutobi motioned for a figure behind him to step forward, "To guide us upon this new path. I have decided it was time to pass on the mantle of Hokage to man who not only brought victory to us on the battlefield, but personifies the very will of fire that we in Konohagakure hold to. I give to you Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

This announcement was met by an uproar of cheers that the three masked young men standing next to Kushina had never heard the likes of before. The four of them were standing on the roof, but were far enough back to be invisible to the crowds below. Sarutobi stepped back to allow Minato to wait for the crowd to calm down enough so he could give his speech.

Sarutobi smiled to the small group, "Well Kushina, it seems your new guard detail is up to the challenge."

Wolf crossed his arms, "Yeah, this sensei way of telling us we're not getting ourselves killed."

Cat bowed his head, "Sorry Sandaime Hokage, but Wolf didn't get much sleep last night."

Wolf glared through his mask holes, "Yeah, we were out celebrating sensei's promotion till pretty late, then when I got home I walked into another celebration."

Dog nodded, "He forgot last night was his father's engagement banquet."

Sarutobi frowned, "I hope you weren't in too much trouble."

Wolf shrugged, "I believe my grandfather's assessment was the best. If they'd actually wanted me there they'd have reminded me, or sent a branch member to find me."

Kushina shook her head, "Yet you stayed there for three hours then came and crashed on our couch."

Wolf shifted nervously, "Well, a couple of the elders wanted to talk, then I got into a drinking game with one of my cousins, of course Aunt Tsume who was a guest wanted to hear a full report one my actions during the later days of the war, and then I'm guessing father was a little tipsy cause he actually lectured me about treating kuniochi with respect."

Kushina glared, "What's wrong with showing us respect?"

Wolf bowed, "Um…not that kind of respect…basically he was warning be to not repeat his mistakes."

This gained a small chuckle. Cat then spoke up, "Yet, that doesn't explain why you slept on sensei's couch."

Wolf crossed his arms again, "Well, it kind of does, seeing as one of my cousins disrespected another cousin on my bed. It should be replaced by tonight."

Kushina giggled, "I didn't know the Hyuga were so liberal."

Wolf shook his head, "They weren't both Hyuga. A male Inuzuka I'm related to distantly through marriage crashed the banquet, seeing as my aunt and several other clan heads were invited, he enticed a branch member who is my Uncle Hizashi's niece through marriage. She kind of forgot whose room it was until my killing intent, along with a few others reminded both of them."

Dog nodded, "Ah, so not merely fornicating on your bed they also relieved themselves."

Wolf stretched, "Well, at least this village is never boring, always something to cause mass hysterics."

Cat nodded toward Minato, "Looks like sensei's about to address the village."

Minato took on a serious expression, which was hard considering he'd just listened to Koga's explanation for needing a place to sleep for the second time, and still found it hilarious. Walking to the edge he looked down on the village, "People of Konohagakure, we have survived the storm of war yet again. We faced those who look down upon us as weak, those who do not understand the will of fire. Yet, that if fine, let them wallow in their misery. That is not our way, we train hard as Shinobi, and we put our very heart and soul into what we believe. We are the greatest and most powerful village for this simple reason. Our clients can trust us to get the job done. They can trust us to act with honor, and they know that when they hire a Leaf Ninja, that they are hiring a ninja raised on the ideal of the Senju Clan. Today I am honored to stand before you as your next Hokage. I swear to uphold the tradition and honor of this village. I swear upon my life to protect this village with my every breath, and I swear that no more of our children will face the horrors of war, as I will work to ensure the new found peace is a lasting peace."

Minato stepped away from the ledge with the roar of the crowd behind him. Minato nodded to his students, Kushina, and Sarutobi, "Now let's make those promises a reality."

The Yondaime Hokage led the group down into the building to his awaiting office. Sarutobi took his seat for one of the final times, "Well, now that the announcement has been made we can work out the details of the transition of power."

Minato stood at the window watching the dispersing crowd, "Lord Hokage, what are you going to do during your retirement?"

Sarutobi looked at his young successor, "I'm not sure. Most likely spend time with my family, my relationship with Asuma could use some work."

Minato nodded, "How would you feel about remaining on for awhile? Just to serve as a go between with the council. I can handle the shinobi council just find, but the elders and civilian will take some time."

Sarutobi nodded then looked to the three ANBU in the room, "Perhaps these three can be put to some use."

Minato shrugged, "What do you have in mind?"

Sarutobi waved at them, "Take off your masks."

They each them off, and stood awaiting orders.

Sarutobi nodded, "I would suggest Tenzo handle running messages for the civilian council. Kakashi will do the same for the elders, while Koga handles the council of clan heads. These duties will be outside their ANBU duties, so wearing their normal attire. As the squad gains members they can be rotated in to cover when someone else is on a mission."

Minato nodded, "This way I can keep in touch with the councils even if I'm away on a mission, and have reports on any issues within the individual councils."

Sarutobi nodded, "If you take these three with you on a mission, I will cover for them. A henge will do nicely, now on to other things of import. What will be your first act as Hokage?"

Minato pulled out a scroll, "My first act is passing a decree in regards to academy students regarded as geniuses. They are hereby only granted early graduation after completing at least a full year at the academy and with permission of the Hokage. Another reform for the academy will be standardization. Students will not be admitted into the academy before the age of six, independent training or clan training can begin at the discretion of the parents or clans."

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, now that it's peace time I can fully agree with these reforms. We'll maintain our military strength at the same time train up some newer stronger shinobi who haven't just be sped through to bolster our numbers."

Minato turned to his students, "Get changed into your Jonin gear. By the time you get back I'll have the documents written up. You'll take them to your assigned councils. I'll call for the councils to form in their individual meeting chambers, now get going."

* * *

><p>An hour later Tenzo walked into the civilian council chamber, "Good day, I am Jonin Tenzo. By order of the Yondaime Hokage I will serve as a mediator during your council sessions. If a matter needs the Hokage's impute I am wholly authorized to take the matter to him, request his presence here, or shelve the discussion if the matter should be brought up at a joint session of the three councils." Tenzo bowed, "Are there any questions?"<p>

Haruno a ranking merchant on the council spoke, "Why hasn't the Hokage come to inform us of this change?"

Tenzo bowed, "Lord Hokage is quite busy. While we are in fact no longer in war, we are still dealing with the after effects of the war. Tensions are still high with several countries, and we still need to consolidate our strength."

Teuchi spoke up, "So a shinobi will be overseeing the civilian council?"

Tenzo turned to Teuchi and replied in the negative, "No sir, Lord Hokage has given me much freedom in how I accomplish this mission. In fact I may very rarely appear before you. Just be aware that I must witness any and all votes, and matters cannot be brought before a session of the joint council that has not been brought to my attention." Tenzo then turned to the room as a whole, "Now, as I learned there is no head to this council I propose that you hold an election to select such a person. That way one individual will be in charge of notifying me of the councils needs."

* * *

><p>In the shinobi council chamber Koga was having a similar meeting, save for the pleasantness of it.<p>

"I can't believe Lord Hokage is having this clan less upstart in charge of this council." Uchiha Fugaku fumed at the room in general.

Koga stood at attention next to where the Hokage normally sat, "Trust me. I have a dozen other things that rate much higher on my to-do list than sit here all day listening to you all argue." He placed his orders on the table, "Now, if you'll allow me to finish. By order of Lord Hokage, I Hyuga Koga will hereby from this moment forth be charged with serving as the Hokage's assistant in regards to matter related to the shinobi council."

Shikaku motioned for the documents, which Koga handed to him. The head of the Nara Clan read them over then nodded, "Yep, just what it says. Though, I'm interested in this troublesome little thing here were it says all council minutes have to be relayed to the council attendant."

Koga nodded, "It just basically mean that no vote are legitimate unless I've witnessed it first hand, and all matters for the joint session of the councils has to be reviewed by me before it can be brought up during the session."

Tsume chuckled, "Seems Minato knows how to keep control. Even if one council or councilor attempts to sneak more power to themselves, it won't go unnoticed, so nephew of mine, what's the first agenda?"

Koga pulled out a second sheet, "By order of the Hokage. This council will name a member who will act as the councils head. The position of this person is merely to get in contact with me if you need me to attend a meeting, or you have matters that I must review before the next joint session."

Choza indicated Shikaku, "Well, Shikaku is head Jonin."

Inoichi nodded, "I second Shikaku."

Koga shrugged, "Any other nominations?" When none were presented Koga nodded to Shikaku, "Nara Shikaku as Head Jonin of Konoha has been selected as your council head." Koga turned to Shikaku, "Well, if you need me for anything my father or sensei usually know where I am." With that he turned and left the meeting.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood before the elders, which currently consisted of Sarutobi, his former teammates, and Danzo. After several minutes of the elders scrutinizing the document Danzo nodded, "I see. So the young Hokage is already beginning his restructuring."<p>

Sarutobi nodded, "I see as well. With this set up the councils will be kept running without the wasted time arguing."

Kakashi frowned, "Elders? Really all I'm suppose to get from you today is the identity of your council head. By now my associates with the other councils will have already completed their assignments for today. I really don't want to keep Lord Hokage waiting."

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course not. No doubt you also have other assignments to deal with, and mission to complete."

It took five minutes for the four elders to name Sarutobi as head of their council in a two to nothing vote against Danzo.

In his office the new Yondaime Hokage watched over his village from the window as a shadow clone did the paperwork. Minato smiled at the bright future that lay ahead for the village.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya walked up the path toward his hometown. He'd been away during the war using his intelligence network to Konoha's advantage, and was now heading home with some distressing news.<p>

A few years ago Orochimaru had fled the village after being caught doing some horrific experiments on villagers. During the war not many had time to spare searching for the bastard, but recently Jiraiya learned of reports that Orochimaru had been spotted somewhere near the Land of Sea. The information was old, but Jiraiya believed it was worth sending a team to investigate.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Two<p>

A/N: Okay, could I get maybe a couple reviews please. I have no clue what people think of a story when they're silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Three:

* * *

><p>Jiraiya walked into the Hokage's office with a massive grin plastered on his face, "Well, the rumors are true. My prized student has truly gone up in the world. Hard to believe you were that orphan baka when I first got you as a Genin."<p>

Minato chuckled, "Sensei that was a long time ago. So what brings you back?"

Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly, "No real reason. Can't an old man just stop by and check up on his student?"

Minato crossed his arms, "Sensei, you spend more time away from the village than most workaholic shinobi, and from the reports you're not spending all that time working your networks for nothing."

Jiraiya laughed, "What? Of course working on the network is only half of it, the cover also takes time. Can't be as famous as me and successfully manage one of the top information networks in the world without a good cover story."

Minato nodded, "So, what information do you have? Something drove you to come back sooner than expected, and don't say word of my promotion to Hokage, because I just got the job this morning."

Jiraiya nodded soberly, "Orochimaru."

Minato expression became strictly business, "That's a name I was hoping to never hear again."

Jiraiya pulled a scroll from his robe and handed it to his student, "This is every shred of information I've been able to dig up on him since he left the village. Seems he set up shop in the Land of Sea. Had a few associates with him along with that student of his, Mitarashi Anko." Jiraiya pulled out three pictures, "Orochimaru himself hasn't been seen for years. Keeps himself hidden pretty well, but about a month ago I started hearing rumors of people disappearing around the Land of Sea."

Minato frowned as Jiraiya laid the first picture down, "Is that even human?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I got this picture from a naturalist who was passing through the area when this thing was found. He took the picture for further study, but when I saw it, I recognized if from some of the bodies we pulled from Orochimaru's lab here in Konoha."

Minato took the second picture, "Who is this?"

Jiraiya frowned, "That's the most recent picture of Mitarashi Anko that I've acquired. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, but about six months ago she was found wandering around by herself. She was taken to a local hospital and treated for exposure, dehydration, and several unexplained wounds. She was promptly checked out of the hospital by two men who fit the description of known associates of that Snake-teme."

Taking the final photo Minato rubbed his chin, "Where is this?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "The Land of Sea. Apparently our slippery friend has set up a new lab. Though I'm sure this one was set up while he was still playing loyal to us. One of my contacts snapped this picture and sent it to me, but I haven't been able to get in touch with him since."

Minato rubbed his forehead, "So, you're asking me to send a team into a situation that we have no solid intel on?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "I was going to ask you to accompany me, but seeing as you're the Hokage now, you can't leave the village unless the threat is verified. Though, perhaps a few Jonin to assist wouldn't be out of the question."

Minato nodded, "I may have just the type of assets you're looking for."

* * *

><p>Third Training Field<p>

Kakashi and Tenzo spared through a series of taijutsu and ninjutsu attacks. On the other side of the field Koga sat before an open scroll transcribing a seal as Kushina instructed him. After finishing the seal Kushina nodded, "Alright, put the target specification on kunai."

Koga placed the kanji for kunai in the center of the seal array.

Kushina turned to the other two, "Alright you two throw all your kunai."

As the others turned and threw their kunai Koga made the standard ram seal, "Sealing Art: Vortex of Containment!"

Kakashi and Tenzo watched as a vortex of wind erupted out of the scroll and drew their kunai into it. Not only had the kunai that were thrown, but also those lying on the ground begun flying into the vortex.

Tenzo finally blinked as the vortex began to recede, "What was that?"

Kushina smiled, "That was a containment seal from Uzushiogakure. The seal creates a small tornado that claims everything identified by the target specification and seals it into the scroll. The true difficulty with this seal though is the wielder has to keep constant watch on the targets until they've entered the vortex. The chakra drain maintaining the vortex it massive, but with the Byakugan, Koga can spot everything within his field of vision without actually following it with his eyes."

Koga placed a hand on the scroll, "Release!"

Three piles of kunai appeared. Koga looked at his teammates, "Kakashi your kunai are on the right, Tenzo yours are on the left."

Kakashi frowned, "Whose are that third pile?"

Koga shrugged, "They're just random kunai picked up off the ground."

Kushina nodded, "Once collected into the scroll it can organize and sort items collected based on the specifics that Koga assigned."

Kakashi turned to Kushina, "Can Koga seal people with this technique?"

Kushina nodded, "Yes, but unlike with inanimate objects he'd need to know the person's name, and also their chakra affinity."

Tenzo frowned, "So, to seal Kakashi all he'd have to do is write Kakashi's name in the target array, put down his affinity, and then keep him in his sight until he's pulled into the vortex."

Kushina nodded, "Yes, but as you can see this technique would not be prudent for that during actual combat. While it'd be easy to learn your opponents name, their affinity is not always readily apparent, and they're not likely to inform you. In regards to capturing a prisoner, this technique is better employed when targeting a non-shinobi. With them, instead of a chakra affinity all he needs is a title like Daimyo or Ramen Chef."

Kakashi nodded then turned to Koga, "We'll need to work on some tactics so Tenzo and I can supply you enough time to prepare one of those scrolls in combat."

Koga nodded, "The seal isn't too complicated, but I'm also a sitting duck while sealing, maximum of five minutes to make the array and initiate the sealing."

"Well, isn't this interesting." They turned to see Minato and Jiraiya standing near the memorial stone. Jiraiya nodded his head, "You're right Minato. These brats might just be able to handle this."

Minato crossed his arms and looked down at the ground, "Very well. Seeing as this is an S-rank mission." Minato looked up at his students, "Alright, you three will be accompanying Master Jiraiya to investigate rumors of an S-rank missing nin from Konoha hiding out in the Land of Sea. You'll all remember hearing about Orochimaru turning against the village. We have some sketchy intelligence that he might be there. This is merely an investigation, if you do find solid evidence Orochimaru is present, you're to summon reinforcements."

There were three immediate nods of understanding. Minato turned to Kushina, "Kushina I'm also sending you, Uchiha Mikoto has agreed to go as well. That makes this a six man squad; you can divide up into teams in route."

Kushina nodded then turned to the three boys, "Alright. You three are to get your supplies and report to the main gate within the hour."

After the three blurs which signaled their departure vanished, Minato turned to Jiraiya, "Sensei, can you keep an eye on those three. I've already lost two."

Jiraiya nodded, "Don't worry; I won't let them get into anything they can't handle. Kushina and I should be able to handle Orochimaru ourselves along with Mikoto. Those three will just take on any small fries. Besides, we'll probably get there and find the place abandoned."

* * *

><p>Konohagakure Main Gate: 1 Hour Later<p>

The two Jonin and Tenzo stood waiting next to Kushina as Mikoto approached followed by Uchiha Fugaku and a three year old. Tenzo frowned, "Who is the kid?"

Koga thought, "His name is Itachi. He's Fugaku's brat, I used to stay at the Uchiha Compound whenever I was kicked out of the Hyuga compound for one reason or another."

Tenzo turned to his teammate, "But you are also related to the Inuzuka, why did you not stay with them?"

Koga shook his head, "Because frankly I rather not wake up with a kunai in my back. My Aunt's husband has made it perfectly clear just how welcomed I am there." Koga stretched his arms, "Anyway, Fugaku used to be my father's teammate, now they just argue a lot at council meetings, and then go get drinks afterward. Funny story, that's kind of how my father met my mother."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "So the lesson here, don't go get drunk with you teammates, because they'll also be too drunk to stop you from sleeping with some random person."

Koga narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, "Thank you for summing up the circumstances of my birth in such detail."

Kushina coughed slightly bring their attention to her. A single glare from her was enough to make them start acting like shinobi, instead of the children they looked like.

They watched as Mikoto said her goodbyes and then moved to join the squad. Itachi looked at the three older boys who were standing behind Kushina, "Mama is they going too?"

Mikoto turned back to Itachi, "Yes little one, they are assigned to the mission. One day you'll no doubt be a great ninja just like them."

Itachi noted that the three boys each had patch on their vest with a number in kanji. Itachi looked up to his father, "Father, what's that badge those guys have, and why don't you have it?"

Fugaku didn't look at his son, instead keeping his gaze on his wife and her team for this mission, "Those badges signify they belong to an elite unit. It's known they also act as members of ANBU, but there full spectrum of duties is unknown. The numbers signify the order in which they were selected. Hatake Kakashi is number one, Hyuga Koga is number two, and Tenzo is number three. The squad's name is Konoha's Guardians of the Will."

Itachi nodded, "I'm going to become strong enough to join them one day."

Fugaku nodded, "That is a great aspiration son. Just remember they take only those who can prove themselves useful to the squad's dynamics, duties, and the village."

Jiraiya finally arrived and led the group out the gate. As they went Mikoto moved up next to Kushina, "Master Jiraiya wasn't very thorough when explaining the mission."

Kushina nodded, "We're investigating what we believe to be Orochimaru's base, or at least one of them. We're only supposed to confirm his presence. If we do we call in support and take it from there, if not we examine the location thoroughly for any leads then make it so Orochimaru can never use that location again."

Mikoto nodded, "That why we're bring those three?"

Kushina nodded, "Those three combined have some destructive jutsu at their disposal, and this will give Koga a chance to practice some of his seals that are too dangerous to use at the village."

Mikoto smiled, "So you've been teaching him along with Minato?"

Kushina shook her head, "Minato taught him the basics. I'm just showing him what seals can really do."

* * *

><p>After several hours of running through the branches Jiraiya signaled for a stop, "Alright we'll set camp here, alpha defense pattern."<p>

The three younger ninja looked confused.

Kushina took pity on them, "Ignore the old man, he forgets what era we live in. He means standard camp setup, which used to be referred to by alpha defense pattern."

Tenzo cocked his head, "So, wire traps and exploding tags set at random intervals at 20, 30, and 40 meters from camp."

Mikoto nodded, "That's right. The council changed the name after the Second Shinobi World War because the alpha defense pattern had become the standard which most teams in the field used."

After the camp was set up Jiraiya sat down with the others, "Okay, seeing as half our squad is too young to really remember much about Orochimaru I guess some explanations are in order."

Koga shrugged, "What's there to know? He's an S-class criminal, and he needs to be stopped before he causes any trouble for Konoha."

Jiraiya shook his head, "To defeat your enemy you must first understand your enemy. I'd figured a veteran of the Third Shinobi World War would understand that."

Kakashi frowned, "We were more of the, our commander pointed at it let's kill it type of soldiers. We didn't really have time to analyze the enemy when they were coming at us with everything they had."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, even threw a blasted Jinchuriki at us."

Kushina narrowed her gaze at him, "Is that really how you feel about us?"

Koga looked surprised, "Lady Kushina?"

Mikoto giggled at the boy, "Don't worry. I've known about Kushina's secret from the start. I was assigned to her guard just after the transfer."

Tenzo turned to Jiraiya, "What about master Jiraiya?"

The Sannin nodded, "Knew since she was first brought to the village to take over as the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

Koga turned to Kakashi, "For an S-class secret there's sure a lot of people who know. Even that Han guy from Iwa knew."

Kushina frowned, "Han…he wasn't always like that. His village turned against him, even shun him out of ignorance."

Kakashi stirred the fire, "You knew him before the war?"

Kushina nodded, "Han is one of two Jinchuriki that Iwa processes. The other is Roshi who contains the Four-Tails; he's probably the oldest living Jinchuriki since I took over jailing the Nine-Tails. About a year before the war broke out the Sandaime Tsuchikage came to Konoha as our Sandaime Hokage was attempting to prevent the war we all saw coming. The Tsuchikage brought his jinchuriki in an attempt to bully Konoha and bolster his position."

Jiraiya nodded, "So to counter Sarutobi-sensei had Kushina flanking him when the Tsuchikage arrived. There was of course the normal irate flustering by the Tsuchikage, because two lesser biju will always be trumped by the Nine-Tails. No questions asked."

Kushina bowed her head, "I was nervous throughout the entire meeting. I was afraid what people would do when they found out, but then after Iwa's ninja had left Lord Hokage announced to the village that I wasn't the jinchuriki, and it was all a ploy to throw Iwa off balance after their blatant hostility at bringing both their jinchuriki to the village."

Koga bowed his head, "I'm pretty sure I know some of the feeling. I used to not be able to leave the compound without a branch member. If I ran into any Inuzuka besides my Aunt, things tended to get messy. I'm just thankful the ninken never listened when their masters ordered them to attack."

Kakashi frowned, "Did they truly expect their dogs to attack a fellow leaf villager?"

Koga nodded, "They were usually drunk, and figured killing me would gain them some prestige within the clan. See, by Inuzuka customs I'm still in line for the position of clan head. Since I'm the son of my aunt's older sister I still have claim. If no proper heir is named before my 18 birthday I have the right to claim leadership."

Mikoto thought, "But Tsume has a child, Hana."

Koga shook his head, "Inuzuka are a patriarchal clan. Hana would only lead if I turn down leadership when I'm 18, I die before I'm 18, or she has no younger brothers. Then she'd only lead till she's married, after that her husband leads the clan."

Mikoto frowned, "Tsume still attends the council meetings though?"

Koga growled, "That's because the lazy, good for nothing, piece of cat shit, two faced, pug nosed, jackass the Inuzuka elders made her marry doesn't do a damned thing but sit on his ass ordering the rest of the clan around."

Tenzo's brows rose at the description, "I see you have great respect for the man."

Koga shrugged. Kakashi spoke up, "So what happens if Inuzuka Tsume has a son?"

Jiraiya spoke up, "Well, then a real pickle of a situation starts up. You see Tsume was also a student of mine; she and Kuromaru was a great asset to the team. She told me the reason her sister was the clan head was because two of their cousins who were both eligible for the position challenged each other for the title. Unfortunately, they were too evenly matched and they killed each other. Tsume's sister was the next in line."

Koga nodded, "The kid would be the designated heir, as he'd most likely be legitimate. Though he wouldn't take over till he's 18, and at that time I could challenge him for position." Koga spat away from the fire, "There's no way in hell I'd ever want that job."

Tenzo frowned, "What of the Hyuga?"

Koga looked surprised, "Yeah, if someone even whispered that within earshot of the elders, I'd have the cursed seal branded on my forehead faster than sensei can decimate a battalion of Iwa ninja."

Kushina looked at the boy sadly, "Having a place to sleep doesn't make that place your home. It is merely a house that gives you shelter."

Koga nodded, "I've known that since I was three…my stepmother though…it's almost like she's trying to bridge the gap between my father and me. I've basically given up trying to push her away, seems the harder I push the harder she pushes back."

Kakashi frowned, "So, why have you stayed at the Hyuga compound?"

Koga shrugged, "Never really thought about it. Lord Sandaime Hokage visited me once when I was four, he offered to label me an orphan, and grant me money from the village's orphan support fund so I could live in my own apartment and attend the academy. By then I'd already started learning Juken, and my father had informed me through the elders that I'd be attending the academy."

Mikoto nodded, "You didn't want to break the statu quo. By then you'd been living there for a year, I know a week later Lord Hokage brought you to the Uchiha Compound. He said Master Jiraiya had just removed a seal from you, and you needed somewhere to stay while he calmed down the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans, who were at each other's throats."

Koga shivered, "Don't remind me. That botched seal was the closest I ever came to actually getting that stupid curse seal."

Kushina frowned, "Botched?"

Jiraiya nodded, "A main house member attempted branding Koga. He was next in line for the clan head position as long as Hiashi had no kids. He wanted to remove Koga as a possible obstacle to his rise to power."

Tenzo turned to the Sannin, "You said was."

Jiraiya chuckled, "That's because that particular individual was branded and placed in the branch house to appease Tsume."

Kushina turned back to the boy, "I've seen your forehead without your protector, there is no mark there."

Koga nodded, "Master Jiraiya and Minato-sensei were able to undo the seal. The baka had messed up, and instead of destroying brain cells when activated, the seal he placed on me sent false signals of pain throughout my entire nervous system, and made my skin ultra sensitive to touch so when anyone touched me the pain intensified."

Kakashi nodded, "So that's how you fought through the pain when you had that kunai lodged in your leg."

Koga chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, compared to that seal incident, a kunai to the hip is nothing."

Jiraiya stood up, "Well, that interrogating Koga about his family life isn't the most cheerful activity. We're off topic." He narrowed his gaze at the fire, "Orochimaru is not someone you can underestimate. He's willing to do anything to obtain his goals, and cares nothing for those who get in the way."

Kakashi turned to the Sannin, "So why'd he leave the village?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought, "While you lot may think Sarutobi-sensei just recently chose Minato as his successor, I've known for quite some time. So did my teammate, Orochimaru. Let's just suffice it to say Orochimaru was not pleased with being passed over for Hokage, especially for one of my students." Jiraiya looked at the other ninjas with a stern look, "After Orochimaru stormed out of the Hokage's office I went to speak with him, I was worried he'd do like Tsunade and leave the village. I found him at his home, which was a small hut on the outskirts of the village near the forest of death. When I went in he wasn't there, but I found a trapdoor leading to a basement."

Tenzo bowed his head, "That is where you found him."

Jiraiya nodded, "It was a type of lab, and the experiments Orochimaru was doing were horrific, and the worst part of it was his test subjects. We'd had a number of disappearances, kidnappings, and other nefarious deeds. We were at war and looked to outside sources for the troubles, not in a million years would I have thought my genius teammate was behind it all. He tried to convince me what he was doing was for the good of the village, but there was nothing good in torturing the people we're sworn to protect as shinobi of the leaf." Jiraiya bowed his head again, "Sensei followed me, and he and a pair of ANBU showed up. There was a minor altercation. The fight spilled back into the main portion of the house just as Orochimaru's student returned home. He ordered her to run and they both fled the village."

Koga frowned, "So there's another criminal we're looking for as well?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, if anything Anko just needs to be deprogrammed from Orochimaru's brainwashing. If we find her and she puts up a fight go easy on her, from what my sources tell me she hasn't had the easiest last few years, and we don't want her to view Konoha in a negative light."

Kushina nodded, "Then it seems this mission has gained a new level of complexity."

Jiraiya nodded, "You could say that, but for now we should all get some rest. It'll take us a few days to reach our destination, so we'll want to get an early start to make any serious headway."

Tenzo nodded, "Yes Lord Jiraiya, who has first watch?"

Jiraiya summoned a couple toads, "They do."

* * *

><p>Border of Land of Sea: Three Days Later<p>

Jiraiya stopped his team as they came upon the border, "Okay, this is where some stealth is necessary. We can't have a large group of Konoha ninja just traipsing through this country. If Orochimaru is present it'll draw mass attention."

Koga turned to Kushina, "Well, we could use cloak disguises, but we my draw attention that way."

Kushina rubbed her chin, "No, that won't work. The only ones in this group that won't give us away immediately are Mikoto and Tenzo. With a little change of clothes they give no outward sign of being shinobi, save a sensor ninja who could detect their chakra usage."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, good thing I have this covered." Jiraiya laid two scrolls on the ground, "This one has some civilian clothes. Mikoto and Tenzo will change into those clothes, while the rest of us will be sealed into the second scroll."

Koga frowned, "From studying sealing I thought you could only have one living human per scroll?"

Jiraiya nodded, "That would be true with your normal containment seal, but this isn't a containment seal. This seal is more of a dimensional portal. We'll be able to fully see what is happening outside the pocket dimension, and can even release the seal from the inside if necessary."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Um…couldn't I just change clothes?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Your sharingan has to remain covered, and believe it or not kid, but your face is pretty well known. It doesn't really help you resemble your father so much."

Kakashi frowned, but his mask hid it.

After a quick clothes change and their teammates entering the pocket dimension Tenzo picked up the scroll and handed it to Mikoto who hid it in her sleeve so it was readily available.

As they walked toward their destination Mikoto spoke to Tenzo, "You seem quieter than your teammates."

Tenzo nodded, "I allow them to do most the talking, also I feel responsible for what happened to our fourth teammate."

Mikoto frowned, "What happened?"

Tenzo bowed his head, "During the final hours of the war Lady Kushina left me to guard the bunker where the medics were stationed. She'd taken Kakashi and Koga to reinforce the front line. Our team's medic Rin was left there to help the medics. A man wearing a stolen Leaf forehead protector was brought in; Rin was tending to his injury when a group of Suna ninja came with some more wounded. Rin turned her head to call for something; the imposter used that opportunity to stab Rin with a kunai. The medic said it hit a major artery, there was nothing anyone could do."

Mikoto nodded sadly, "While it is horrible what happened, we are shinobi, and death is waiting for all of us. I doubt your teammates blame you for it, and no doubt the man responsible was punished accordingly."

Tenzo nodded, "He struck after we'd already been notified that the war had ended, and all fighting was to cease immediately. Sensei labeled him a murder and ordered his execution. The day we got home a messenger from Iwa was waiting for us; he had an apology from the Tsuchikage stating he was sorry for the stupidity of his ninja."

Mikoto shook her head, "There is no forgiveness for their brand of stupidity. We didn't fight them for so long because they were intelligent, it was because they were too stupid to realize they were outclassed and should give up."

Tenzo nodded, "Yeah, considering thirteen year old Jonin and Chunin were beating thirty and forty year old Jonin."

* * *

><p>As the sun set Mikoto and Tenzo came upon their destination, a small fishing village that was at the center for the disappearances and other strange happenings. Once checking into an inn Mikoto laid the scroll on the floor and they watched their squad emerge, which basically was them appearing out of thin air.<p>

Kakashi turned to Tenzo, "Tenzo we don't blame you for what happened to Rin."

Tenzo frowned, "Wha…oh yeah you could hear us."

Koga nodded, "Tenzo, we might only been out of the academy a little before you, but we've lost teammates before. In fact my entire original team was killed because I was transferred to Sensei's team to replace Uchiha Obito. My replacement on that team was not able to function in the capacity that I once filled, and the inability of that team to adapt led to their deaths."

Kushina turned to Tenzo, "We all, even Minato, blame ourselves for what happened. There are a million what if scenarios for that day, what if I'd left Kakashi or Koga with you, what if I'd brought you both with us, what if Minato had arrived sooner. We can't focus on what could have been, and we can't blame each other for what happened."

Tenzo bowed to them, "Thank you."

Koga sneered, "And just for future reference, don't hide it if you've got a problem like that. We're a team, and we have to fully trust each other. If you felt we were angry with you needed to confront us about it."

Tenzo nodded.

Jiraiya laughed out loud, "Ah, such a strong team." He then calmed down, "Let's get to work. Orochimaru's suspected base is just up the coast."

* * *

><p>The six ninja slipped out of the village unnoticed. They had quickly found the rock formation that was suspected as being Orochimaru's lair. Jiraiya turned to Koga, "Can you scope it out for us?"<p>

Koga nodded then activated his Byakugan, "Hmm…what…that's not possible."

Jiraiya quickly got irritated, "Kid, some of us can't see what you see. So could you possibly reveal to us what the hell you're looking at?"

Koga nodded, "Well, the base isn't actually in that rock formation. It's under the water, just about at the edge where the ocean floor drops off."

Kakashi edged closer, "Where's the entrance?"

Koga frowned, "I see four, no three, the forth has been blocked off. The closest is in the rock formation, another is about a hundred yards out to see directly over the base. That one is a vertical shaft that just barely breaches the surface; it looks like some fake rocks have been placed to keep boats away."

Mikoto frowned, "What do you mean fake rocks?"

Koga shrugged, "I've never heard of floating rocks. I'd suggest caution though, it's at the edge of my vision, but I think there's explosive tags on the rocks." He then pointed back toward the village, "The last one leads off back to the village."

Kushina frowned, "Probably how they abducted people and got supplies to the base." She turned to Koga, "What about that forth one?"

Koga frowned, "It also leads to the rock formation, but I don't see any way to get to it. It might actually be a dungeon or something. I can see at least one chakra signature coming from there."

Jiraiya frowned, "Could it be Orochimaru?"

Koga shook his head, "No. Both you and Lady Tsunade have Kage level chakra stores. That signature isn't much more than a high Chunin or low Jonin."

Jiraiya nodded, "Any other signitures?"

Koga frowned, "Um…maybe…there must be some sort of barrier that's blocking my sight, because everything inside the base is fuzzy."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Well then it looks like we'll be taking the rock formation entrance. Koga, I want you to keep an eye on those other entrances as long as you can. I want advanced warning if anyone comes to the base before we're in, or if anyone leaves."

Koga nodded.

The group then carefully made their way to the rock formation.

Koga pointed to a cave about four feet up the side, "That cave leads to a cavern just below the rocks. It connects to a tunnel that will lead us straight to the base."

Access to the cave was not difficult for any ninja. As they entered the cavern Koga stopped the group, "We're not alone."

Dropping from the ceiling a man landed on his feet and cocked his head, "By your appearance you are shinobi from Konoha. I am amazed a Hyuga was sent, but unfortunately you are too late. Master has long since departed this place."

Jiraiya grinned, "Is that so. So what are you the night watchman?"

The man bowed, "Excuse me, my manners. I am known as Test Specimen number 45356. Master considered me a failed experiment, and left me to guard this base. I expect he'll return someday."

Jiraiya scoffed, "Not likely, so you alone here?"

Specimen 45356 shook his head, "No, several of my fellow failed experiments also roam the base, plus our toy is also here."

Kushina frowned, "Your toy?"

Specimen 45356 nodded, "Yes, our toy, that ungrateful little bitch Anko, who shunned master's most generous gift. In fact after I deal with you intruders I think I'll see if she's recovered enough to be amusing."

Koga growled, "That's a leaf shinobi you're talking about."

Mikoto stepped forward, "Master Jiraiya, Kakashi and I will handle this. You four go on ahead, it seems this mission has become a rescue mission after all."

Jiraiya turned to Koga, "Can you see how to get there from here?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, we have to enter the base, go down a level, then down the tunnel that leads back this way."

Jiraiya nodded then turned to Mikoto, "After your done here follow those directions to catch up with us."

Specimen 45356 frowned, "What are you talking about? I'm not letting any of you past me."

Koga and Tenzo moved first, each darting around the reject and sliding to a stop at the tunnel entrance. The reject turned to attack, but was blocked by Kakashi, "Didn't you hear? I'm the one that's going to teach you how to play dead." Kakashi spoke over his shoulder, "Get going you two, and no dying understood."

They nodded as Jiraiya and Kushina joined them and the four dashed down the tunnel.

Mikoto activated her sharingan as Kakashi revealed his. Mikoto smiled, "Kakashi, it's time you learned the true power of that eye of yours."

Kakashi nodded, "I'm always willing to learn."

Specimen 45356 growled, "Don't think so highly of yourselves. I am nothing to be scoffed at." The man's arms and legs seemed to enlarge and split until he had eight tentacles writhing around his body, "Now let's see you get past me."

Kakashi jumped backward to dodge a strike by one of the appendages, "They cross this guy with an octopus?"

Mikoto shook her head, "Doesn't matter, just as long as he fries like any other. Katon release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Kakashi watched as Mikoto sent a massive fireball at the octopus man.

At the last second Specimen 45356 threw up his tentacles to block the attack. The fireball exploded, and when the smoke cleared the two sharingan users were shocked to see their opponent was practically unscathed.

Specimen 45356 laughed, "Nice try, but the skin on my tentacles was imbued with fire resistance cells, plus a rubber like coating just below the surface allows for grounding against lightning based attacks."

"Then how do you feel about steam attacks." The two leaf shinobi turned to find the armor clad Han standing behind them.

Specimen 45356 frowned, "Who are you? Why are you interfering with this fight?"

A second older man stepped out from behind Han, "Because I told him to." Roshi spoke to the Leaf Shinobi, "Orochimaru attacked us a few days ago. Said he was working for an organization that wanted us captured. We sent him packing along with the freak he was traveling with. We learned this could be one of his hideouts."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya's group was halfway down the tunnel when Koga stopped them, "This could be a problem."<p>

Kushina turned to him, "What?"

Koga swallowed, "Two jinchuriki just showed up."

Jiraiya frowned, "Are you sure?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, one of them is Han, I recognize his chakra patterns…the other like him and Lady Kushina with two types of chakra."

Kushina's frown deepened, "Must be Roshi, but what are they doing here."

Koga looked surprised, "Whoa…that wasn't quite what I was expecting."

Tenzo turned toward were they'd come from, "What's happening…do the others need assistance?"

Koga shook his head, "No, they'll be just fine. Han just attacked that reject from the sushi bar."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Mikoto watched as Han fired bullets of steam at the octopus. Roshi nodded, "So he's heat resistant? There is one truth about a resistance such as that. Apply enough heat and eventually you'll burn through the resistance."<p>

The others jumped back as Roshi executed a jutsu that turned the ground under Specimen 45356 into a pool of lava.

The Specimen shot each of his tentacles out to cling to the walls holding him above the lava.

Kakashi nodded, "I've got this." Pointing his hand toward the ground he started gathering his lightning chakra, "Sorry sensei, but I'm going to have to use it. Chidori!"

The two Iwa Jinchuriki and Mikoto watched as Kakashi dashed toward 45356. Kakashi leapt at him and drove his fist into the enemy's heart. Specimen 45356 gave a final earsplitting scream as he convulsed, and releasing his tentacles from the cavern walls fell into the lava. Kakashi would have joined him in the lava, but Han caught him and tossed him to safety.

* * *

><p>Koga stopped again, "Damn it!"<p>

Kushina turned to him, "Now what?"

Koga shook his head, "That idiot. He used Chidori."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Problem?"

Tenzo nodded, "Kakashi was forbidden by sensei to use that technique."

Koga slammed his fist into the wall, "Kakashi will be just less than worthless for the rest of the day now."

Jiraiya turned back toward the base, "We'll have to trust Mikoto to take care of things on their end. Who knows what lies ahead of us?"

* * *

><p>Mikoto slid Kakashi's forehead protector over his sharingan, "That technique used a lot of chakra."<p>

Kakashi nodded, "I'm sure Koga's cursing at me about now."

Roshi knelt next to them, "Good move, but you'll be useless in a fight with most your chakra drained." He turned to Mikoto, "I'll stay here with him. You and Han go ahead and join up with the others."

Mikoto narrowed her gaze on him, "I'm to trust one of my comrades lives in the hand of an Iwa ninja?"

Roshi shook his head, "The war is over, plus Han and I aren't much of Iwa ninja as of late. I abandoned the village before the war ended, and after his defeat Han wasn't exactly welcomed back."

Mikoto shook her head, "I'm sure I'm going to regret this." She looked at Kakashi, "Don't you dare let that eye of yours fall into Iwa hands."

Kakashi nodded.

Mikoto turned to Han, "Well, let's see if there's any more freaks in there needing an express ticket to hell."

Han nodded then followed her down the tunnel.

After they were gone Kakashi turned to Roshi, "So, why are you the one staying here?"

Roshi chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure about you, but using lava based attacks that are liable to bring the whole base down around our heads doesn't sound like a smart idea."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Jiraiya glared at the door to the base, "You'd think Orochimaru was paranoid."<p>

Kushina nodded, "He probably is." She turned to Koga, "What's the situation at the entrance?"

Koga frowned, "Mikoto and Han are on their way here. Kakashi, and the guy we suspect is Roshi are holding at the entrance."

Kushina nodded, "So wait for the reinforcements or bust it down?"

Jiraiya placed a hand on the door, "I don't see any doorbell, so how about I just knock!"

Jiraiya punched the wooden door causing it to splinter and the hinges to give.

Tenzo frowned, "That door wasn't very secure."

Jiraiya wiped the few splinters from his hand, "Orochimaru probably didn't think anyone would get past his watchdog. Let's hurry though, no telling if something heard that door giving in."

* * *

><p>The four of them dashed down the hall until they entered a massive three story room with scrolls and books lining the walls. Koga shook his head, "If Orochimaru abandoned this place, why'd he leave all this here?"<p>

Kushina frowned, "Not sure, but his lose is our gain. Koga you know what to do."

Koga nodded, "I'm on it." Jumping down to the main floor he unrolled a scroll and quickly created the vortex containment seal.

Kushina called down, "Use archives as the target!"

Koga nodded then placed his hands in the standard ram sign, "Sealing Art: Vortex of Containment!"

They watched as the vortex grew and began pulling the scrolls off the shelves. It took five minutes for all the scrolls to be sealed.

Koga was just rolling up the scroll when a voice spoke up from behind him, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Koga turned to face the speaker, "Knew that was too easy."

The others dropped down beside him. The speaker stepped into the light. He was a remarkably thin man who seemed to be nothing more than bone, his skin was almost translucent, and his oily white hair was slicked back. His compound eyes bugged out from their sockets.

Tenzo shook his head, "Okay, now we've walked right into one of those bad horror movies they show on weekends at the cinema."

Koga shook his head, "Actually, I prefer the movie monsters, at least with them you see the zipper. This guy definitely has issues."

The bug eye guy bowed his head, "I am neo-Hyuga 5. The last attempt by Master Orochimaru to augment a none Hyaga with a Byakugan like ability."

Koga growled, "Oh you are so dead."

Neo-Hyuga grinned, "I take it you are from the Hyuga clan."

Koga stepped forward, "I am Hyuga Koga, son of the current clan head Hyuga Hiashi."

Kushina frowned, "Koga, can you take him?"

Koga nodded, "If I'm an aberration of the Hyuga, he's a mockery. I can't allow something like him to exist."

Jiraiya nodded, "Kushina and I will continue on. Tenzo will stay behind as your backup."

Koga nodded, "That's fine. Tenzo, don't interfere."

Tenzo nodded, "Just tell me if you need assistance."

Jiraiya and Kushina headed down the passage Koga said would lead to where Anko was held. Koga then turned back to his opponent.

Neo-Hyuga smirked, "Shall we begin?"

Koga slipped into the Juken's primary stance, "You will soon learn the true power of the Hyuga clan."

Neo-Hyuga grinned, "I am so excited to learn whatever you know."

Koga dashed forward and slammed his palms forward. Neo-Hyuga blocked by bringing his bonelike arms up. Koga frowned as his freakish enemies arms did not drop to his sides useless.

Neo-Hyuga smirked, "Oh was something supposed to happen?"

Tenzo shook his head, "Koga, what happened?"

Koga jumped back and reassessed the situation. Looking closely at his opponent's chakra system he noted the differences "Don't worry Tenzo. I see what went wrong. I missed his chakra coils. Seems Orochimaru altered this guys system to try and counter the effects of Juken."

Neo-Hyuga chuckled, "Oh, was that all. So if you made contact with my chakra coils what would happen?"

Koga focused on his opponent, "Just get ready to find out."

Koga stepped forward, "You are in my field of divination." Koga took his stance, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Koga began the strikes, "two palms…four palms…eight palms…sixteen palms…thirty two palms…sixty four palms!"

Tenzo watched as his teammate seemed to vanish and reappear striking the skeleton like enemy.

Koga stepped back, "Now…do you understand."

Neo-Hyuga coughed up some blood, "That was interesting. I guess it's my turn now?"

Koga looked shocked, "You're still standing?"

Neo-Hyuga chuckled, "Of course. After all, I've not even shown you what I truly look like." Neo-Hyuga limbs began to lengthen. His legs became a single pole rooting him to the ground as his arms stretched and his fingers elongated into blades. The creature chuckled again, "You look surprised. As I said I was the master's last attempt. I like all others you might encounter here are abject failures. Now, I will admit you did serious damage to my body. Damage I must say will no doubt be fatal in about twenty years. You see master did a little splicing, and I have quite the life span, also I heal by creating a sap like substance to mend bones and patch organs. Unfortunately the sap is also toxic to me, and the amount needed to heal the damage you caused will lead to a slow and painful demise."

Koga frowned as he slipped into a Juken stance, "Then I'll just have to cause enough damage so you'll die."

Neo-Hyuga slashed his clawed hands downward, but Koga dodged and ran up to get closer to his target. As he was about to strike one of the elongated arms snapped back, and caught him in the chest. Rolling backwards he stopped in a kneeling position.

Tenzo stepped forward, "Koga, you can't take that thing on along."

Koga nodded, "You're right. Especially since I now have a couple cracked ribs."

Tenzo nodded, "Mokuton: Great Forest Technique!" His arm turning into trees shot toward their opponent pinning the two arms down, "I got him! Finish this now!"

Koga nodded, "Alright, this ends now!" Koga ran back toward their opponent and pouring his chakra into his palms struck the bug eyed creature three times, once in the heart, throat, and head. "Now if you survived that I'm out of options?"

Neo-Hyuga was silent for a moment before blood started pouring out of his mouth and nose, and he seemed to be crying blood.

Tenzo released the dead creature, "Is he really dead now?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah. It was that final blow to the head. Orochimaru knew part of the Byakugan was the increase chakra flow to the eyes, those were the only coils he couldn't alter."

They both turned as Neo-Hyuga began convulsing, but before they could act Han landed on the skeletal creature smashing its head.

Mikoto soon landed next to him, "You two alright?"

Tenzo nodded, "I'm fine, Koga's got some cracked ribs."

Mikoto frowned at the dead creature, "How many of these freaks are there?"

Koga shook his head, "Not sure. My Byakugan is still being affected by that barrier, I can only make out the room structure of the base, someone could be standing just outside this room and I'd never notice."

Tenzo turned the direction Jiraiya and Kushina had gone, "We've only encountered these two, maybe that's all there was."

Han shook his head, "No…there were four more. They were little more than animals, we put them out of their misery quickly."

Koga frowned, "We didn't encounter anything like that."

Mikoto crossed her arms, "They were investigating the remnants of the door. Who's bright idea was it to smash down the door?"

Koga and Tenzo bowed their heads, "Lord Jiraiya."

Mikoto shook her head, "Well, let's join up with the others."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Kushina were having troubles of their own. Once they entered the tunnel they found a series of door each having a different seal placed on it. There was also a hand mark on the seal, which after a failed test by Jiraiya, where obviously keyed to the chakra of certain individuals. If it wasn't keyed to your chakra it had a nasty surprise.<p>

Jiraiya currently had his hand bandaged as that trap had been a blade impaling the hand.

Kushina ripped the third seal off the third door, "How many more do you think there are?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Without Koga, it's hard to tell. Hope those kids aren't in over their heads."

They came to the fourth door. Kushina shook her head, "This is bad."

Jiraiya nodded, "This seal will take three people at least to break."

Kushina frowned, "We should have waited for the others and brought one of those freaks hands with us."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Well, at least we'd have the third person we need to pass this door."

Han spoke up as they finally caught up, "You need assistance?"

Kushina smiled, "Actually Han, we do. Mind lending a hand a removing this seal."

The Five-Tail Jinchuriki nodded, "What do you need?"

Jiraiya pointed at the seal paper on the door, "Just direct your chakra at that paper, we'll do the rest."

Tenzo helped Koga lean against the wall. Kushina spoke over her shoulder, "What happened to him?"

Mikoto grinned, "He underestimated that freak. It's just a couple cracked ribs, give me fifteen minutes and I'll have him patched up."

Jiraiya nodded, "It seems you dealt with that poser."

Koga huffed, "He was just that a poser, he used the Hyuga name but those eyes of his couldn't do a thing. He was a failed experiment."

Jiraiya turned back to the seal, "It's good to have you back with us kid, mind shedding some light on how many of these blasted doors there are?"

Koga nodded, "We're outside the bases barrier, I can see three more doors. The third one is the cell door."

* * *

><p>After Koga's ribs were patched up and he was able to move on his own again it took them thirty minutes to reach the cell door. Kushina looked through the small hatch into the cavern beyond, "I don't see anyone. Are you sure she's in there?"<p>

Koga nodded, "She's there, but we have another problem."

Tenzo shook his head, "What now?"

Koga pointed behind him, "Those doors all just closed. The seals reactivated, and unlike coming down here, we can't get out unless we're keyed into the seals."

Han looked around the walls, "Boy, are we near the other cavern?"

Koga glared at the armored giant, "Yeah that caverns about fourteen meters above us. You know any way to bust through that much stolid rock without bringing it all down on our heads."

Han nodded, "Actually I do, but I suggest we ascertain the condition of this girl you're searching for."

Kushina nodded, "Right, Tenzo bring the door down, it doesn't have any seals."

Tenzo nodded, "Mokuton: Great Forest Technique!"

Once the door was out of the way they entered the dark chamber. A pool of water nearby was the only definable thing. Koga walked toward the water's edge, "Now I get it. This is why Kushina couldn't see her." He knelt down, "It's alright Anko, you can drop the genjutsu now we're from Konoha well most of us are."

The pool of water vanished and the others saw the girl sitting huddled in front of Koga. She frowned at them, "How'd you find this place?"

Koga pointed to his eyes, "I might not look it, but I'm a Hyuga, got the Byakugan and everything." He pointed to Jiraiya, "Master Jiraiya found out about this place and assembled a team. Lord Hokage sent us to verify that Orochimaru was here or not, our second objective was to find you and where your loyalties lie."

Anko bowed her head, "I…I don't remember…I remember going to talk to Orochimaru-sensei about something…then I woke up in here and those thugs…"

Kushina knelt next to her, "Don't think about that okay. We'll get you home to the village, and then we'll sort this all out."

Koga nudged Kushina's shoulder, "Lady Kushina, her leg is broken in three places. She's not walking anytime soon let alone climbing out of here."

Kushina turned to Mikoto, "Mikoto. Take a look at her leg, and see what can be done for it."

Jiraiya and Han who'd been talking in the corner observed the Uchiha tended the injured girl. Han stepped forward, "I'll start making the passage to the surface, but you'll all want to wait out in the hall. It's going to get a little hot in here."

* * *

><p>Three Hours later entrance cavern. Kakashi had recovered enough to stand and was waiting for the others to return, "It shouldn't be taking them this long."<p>

Roshi frowned, "Don't worry so much. They have two jinchuriki with them, the chances of them getting into something they can't get out of is slim."

Just as Roshi finished speaking the ground began to shake. They were both standing ready for attack when a part of the floor blew open as steam gushed forth. Moments later Han emerged followed by the others.

Kakashi nodded to his teammates as they rejoined him, "So have fun down there?"

Koga looked at the still cooling lava pit, "Obviously not as much as you."

Roshi nodded to the other adult ninja, "So, I take it Orochimaru is long gone."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, this place is just full of his failed experiments, might as well demolish it to ensure they're all terminated."

Roshi bowed, "Then if you'd all step aside." They all moved toward the exit. Roshi silently activated a jutsu that reheated the lava pit and sent it down both the passage to the base, and the tunnel Han made. Roshi turned to the others, "Han and I will ensure nothing escapes from this direction."

Koga turned to Jiraiya, "Those other two exits."

Jiraiya turned to Roshi, "How long will it take for that lava to reach the base?"

Roshi shrugged, "A few minutes…what'd he mean other exits?"

Koga spoke, "There's an exit right above the base out at sea. Doubt any of those things knows how to water walk, but I wouldn't want to take chances. There's also an underground passage the lead off to that fishing village."

Roshi turned to Han, "Go take care of the one at sea."

Koga turned to Han, "Be careful, it's surrounded by traps."

Han nodded then departed.

Roshi then turned to them, "If you'd be so kind as to seal off that last passage."

Jiraiya nodded, "Sure, I believe this is where our paths should part anyway."

Roshi bowed his head, "It has been an honor to work alongside the one of the Legendary Sannin instead of against them."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, I must say it's much better when the jinchuriki are fighting with you than against you."

Kushina shook her head, "Old men!" She turned to the others, "Alright, Jiraiya, Mikoto, and I will deal with the passage. You three start out for Konoha, with Kakashi well on his way to chakra exhaustion and Anko's leg we'll catch up to you in no time."

They nodded and departed. Roshi chuckled, "Keep those kids in line Nine-Tails. They might just turn out to surpass some of the heroes of the third war."

Kushina narrowed her gaze at the floor, "They are heroes of the war…we just don't let it go to their heads."

* * *

><p>Land of Sea Boarder<p>

Kakashi stopped and looked at his two teammates, "We'll stop here."

Koga nodded then eased Anko off his back, "We made a half a day's journey in only a few hours."

Tenzo nodded, "We made good time, even after stopping for our supplies at the inn. We still have a three and half day journey ahead of us, maybe two and a half if we push it."

Koga turned to Anko, "How are you doing?"

Anko rubbed her splint, "Its sore, but the medicine Lady Mikoto gave me it's not nearly as bad."

Koga nodded, "Well, you're lucky that it hadn't healed wrong. The medics back at Konoha will have you fixed up in no time, I should know they've had to patch me up a time or two."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but why do they have use restraints whenever I go there?"

Koga sneered, "If you'd just listen to the medics and stay till they released you."

Tenzo frowned, "Koga…as soon as the nurse leaves the room you bolt out the window."

This light banter had its desired effect as Anko smiled at the three slightly older boys antics.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Three<p>

A/N: Wow…this chapter just kept going, and going. I felt it was missing something, but I'm not entirely sure what. Well, you know the routine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Four:

* * *

><p>Anko sat on the bed in the Konoha Hospital staring out the window. Outside the sunny village was busy as villagers and shinobi went about their business, unaware of being watched by the girl sitting in the hospital room. It had been a week since she'd been liberated from that wretched cave.<p>

The journey back had been relatively uneventful. They'd camped on the border that first night, and were greeted the next morning by the three adult ninja catching up to them. Closing the passage had taken them slightly longer than expected, as they had to convince a child that he was under a genjutsu, and the elderly grandparents that couldn't leave the house were in fact scarecrows. The house happened to be the cover for the base entrance, and the boy was just a tool Orochimaru had employed to add to the cover story. Once the entrance was properly sealed and the passageway collapsed the Sannin and two Kunoichi had gathered their gear from the inn then went to catch up with the younger shinobi.

Anko turned as there was a knock at the door. It opened to admit a nurse, "Good morning Anko, how are you today?"

Anko shrugged, "Fine…um, can I get out of bed yet?"

The nurse shook her head, "Sorry, but the doctor said you still can't put any weight on that leg of yours."

Anko huffed, "It's so boring in here…it's been a week."

The nurse went to the door and pulled a cart in with food trays, "Well, perhaps one of those friends of your will come and visit."

Anko frowned, "They're not my friends…they…"

The nurse smiled sadly, "Don't worry dear; only those cleared for information related to S-class missions are assigned to you. We have to be in order to get details about what happened to our patients during missions."

Anko bowed her head, "They rescued me from my former sensei…I think…Damn it I can't stand it! Why can't I remember?"

The nurse nodded, "Don't worry dear; the Yamanaka clan may be able to help you."

Anko frowned, "I'm not sure how much I'd like having someone probe around inside my head…what if they find something better left forgotten."

The nurse set Anko's tray in front of her, "You'll never know less you try."

Anko watched the nurse leave then started picking at her food, carefully checking it for drugs or poisons as she ate.

* * *

><p>A couple hours of boredom later there was another knock, and the door opened to reveal Koga standing in his ANBU gear minus his mask, "Hey Anko, how you feeling today?"<p>

Anko glared at him, "Why does everyone ask that?"

Koga shrugged, "Customary I think, my stepmother asks every morning when she brings my breakfast in."

Anko frowned, "She brings your breakfast to you every morning?"

Koga nodded, "Well, seeing as I put in about 16 hour days around the village, and my shift doesn't end till four in the morning, they let me sleep through the family meal at seven."

Anko shook her head, "They truly push you that hard around here?"

Koga shrugged, "When you're a student of the current Hokage the village expects a certain level of dedication. Plus, being the seal master for the Guardian's of the Will, I have to check the defensive seals on the walls and gates about three times a day. Though I do get every third day, and the day after a mission off, so it balances out."

Anko looked at her leg, "I can't stand just sitting here when everyone else is out doing what they can for the village."

Koga frowned, "Anko, you'll be back on your feet in no time, but besides that you've already done enough. Besides, until Master Jiraiya can figure a more permanent solution for that seal on your shoulder, it's probably best you don't try to mould chakra. Since you can't remember how you got it, who knows what that snake-teme made that thing for."

Anko turned to him, "You're a seal master can't you decipher it?"

Koga shook his head, "No, I might be one of the top sealers in Konoha, but I'm still miles behind the top three. Lady Kushina, Minato-sensei, and Master Jiraiya are the best in the village if not the world. Between the three of them they'll have it figured out in no time."

Anko nodded, "You put a lot of faith in them."

Koga rubbed the back of his head, "When you learn from someone like them, it's not hard to see their skills. Yeah, Master Jiraiya has some interesting hobbies…avoid the bathhouse whenever he's in town. Lady Kushina can be quite scary when she wants to be, and Minato-sensei can be a little over protective, really how many ANBU agents have to carry one of his Hiraishin seals with them at all times."

Anko smirked, "Three?"

Koga snorted, "Yeah, three." Koga then became serious, "Well, guess we better get going. Sensei's waiting."

Anko frowned, "Um, yeah, I can't really walk remember."

Koga turned to the door and pulled in a wheelchair, "That's why these were invented."

Anko fumed at him, "What does the Hokage want anyway?"

Koga crossed his arms, "He's put it off as long as he could. The council has been badgering him all week to have you interrogated."

Anko glared, "Interrogated? I've told him, I don't remember anything."

Koga nodded, "I know, and I believe you. See several times you've said that my Byakugan was active; if you'd been lying I'd have seen it in the flow of your chakra. Even if I believe you, and sensei would always take my word for it, but the council won't readily take my word."

Anko grumbled, "Stupid winkled old farts."

Koga shrugged, "Seeing as you say you can't remember anything the council has called for a Yamanaka to do a memory probe. Sensei called in a few favors, and got Inoichi to agree to do the probe. He's the head of I and T department, plus he's the Yamanaka Clan Head. Just don't resist the probe and it should be over quickly."

Anko nodded, "Fine let's get this over with."

Koga nodded then helped her into the wheelchair. He pushed her out the building and down the street to the Hokage Tower. Once inside they made their way to Minato's office.

Upon entering the office they found several people waiting. Minato sat at his desk with Kakashi minus his ANBU mask flanking him on his left. Kushina stood away in a corner flanked by Tenzo who was wearing his mask. Also in the room were the Sandaime Hokage and the other members of the elder council. Standing in front of the desk was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Minato waited for Koga to push Anko next to one of the chairs, and then take up a flanking position to the Hokage's right. Minato allowed silence for a second before he stood, "Mitarashi Anko, while I personally feel you've been completely honest with us. Certain elements among the councils will not take either my student's word or my own. While I will deal with that matter later, I'm forced by a majority vote in both the elder and shinobi councils to subject you to a memory probe."

Anko bowed her head, "Not like I have much of a choise."

Minato nodded then turned to Inoichi, "Inoichi, you may begin whenever you're ready."

Inoichi nodded then stepped toward Anko, "Just relax. As long as you don't try and resist this should be relatively painless." Inoichi placed a hand on her forehead then concentrated. After several minutes he frowned and stepped away.

Minato spoke, "So, what's the verdict?"

Inoichi turned to Minato shaking his head, "Sorry Lord Hokage, but there's nothing there to find."

Danzo frowned, "What? Is there a block of some sort…maybe an injury made her forget?"

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at the old war hawk, "Don't insult my intelligence. I'd break memory blocks down with little trouble, and as for her forgetting I'd have still found something." Inoichi turned back to Minato, "Hokage, someone…they…Damn, the only way to describe it is, it's like they scooped her memories of the last year out of her head. The last memory fragment I could find was her walking down a hall, and Orochimaru stepping out in front of her. After that, well her physical condition can help you guess."

Minato frowned, "So there's no way to reconstruct her memories?"

Inoichi looked grim, "None. I'd like to assign a Yamanaka therapist; some of those memories that had minor blocks aren't things she'll be able to handle."

Anko frowned, "What things?"

Inoichi turned to her, "I placed Yamanaka clan memory blocks back over them, but you need to face those things. If an enemy ninja with my kind of jutsu were to remove the blocks, it could endanger your life and any comrades you're fighting with."

Minato nodded, "Fine, Anko your therapist will meet with you at the hospital whenever he's assigned. It'll be up to you two to figure out how to go about your treatment, but I won't add you to the active roster till the therapist tell me you're fit to go in the field."

Anko nodded, but remained silent.

Danzo scoffed, "You can't seriously be considering placing this traitor into our ranks."

Minato turned to the crippled man, "Actually I am completely serious, and you Danzo will remember who the Hokage is and who isn't." Minato nodded to Kushina, "Lady Kushina, would you be so kind to escort Anko back to the hospital?"

Kushina bowed, "Of course Lord Hokage."

Kushina and Tenzo existed with the masked ANBU pushing the wheelchair.

Minato turned to Kakashi, "Please let the rest of the shinobi and clan council in."

Kakashi walked over to a second door, and upon opening it stepped aside to allow the other clan heads and high ranking Jonin in. As Hiashi entered he noticed his son standing at attention flanking the Hokage, the two Hyuga merely exchanged curt nods as a sign of recognition. Minato frowned slightly when he heard Koga growl as not only Tsume entered for the Inuzuka Clan, but her husband did as well.

Minato narrowed his gaze at the male Inuzuka, "Well, isn't this a surprise. Tsume, I thought your husband was seriously ill, he hasn't been to a single council meeting in years?"

Tsume sneered, "He decided he was well enough to come today."

Her husband glared at her, "Silence woman." He raised his hand in a threatening gesture.

Before anyone saw him move Koga appeared in the man's face one hand grasping the upraised wrist, the other clutching a kunai at the Inuzuka Clan Head's throat, "Give me a reason."

Tsume shook her head, "Don't be so reckless pup."

Koga frowned then looked down. The Inuzuka Clan Head's other wrist was secured by Tsume, and in his hand was a kunai aimed for Koga's stomach.

Minato slammed his fist on the desk, "Enough!" He turned to Koga, "Return to your place Koga."

Koga bowed his head then returned to his flanking position.

Minato shook his head then turned to the Inuzuka Clan Head, "Baiting your nephew so you can kill him? I'm really getting tired of your clan's customs." Minato eyes narrowed, "And if I ever see or even hear you've raised a hand against Tsume again you'll be wishing for death."

The other clan heads observed the incident with little interest. They'd grown used to this sort of thing happening ever since that meeting where Tsume had called out Hiashi as the father of her nephew.

Minato turned his attention to the gathered shinobi, "As you're all aware Inoichi did a memory probe on Mitarashi Anko this morning. His findings confirmed her story; she has no memory of where Orochimaru may be, or what he's planning. She'd apparently been held for approximately six months within a highly guarded cell in Orochimaru's base. Subsequent trauma will be dealt with, and once she's cleared for active duty I'll be assigning her as I see fit."

Danzo stepped forward, "Lord Hokage, I must persist. We should not trust that girl so readily. She was loyal enough to Orochimaru to aid him in his experiments, and fled the village with him."

Fugaku stepped forward, "I have to disagree with Shimura. We never found any evidence of the girl's involvement, and she was barely a Chunin when they left the village. We were all students once, if our sensei gives us an order we followed it, we were always trained to have blind faith in our teachers."

Hiashi nodded, "It's true the young ninja of the village put everything in to gain approval from their sensei along with their parents. In many cases their sensei is the closest thing to a parent some have."

Shibi bowed his head, "Orochimaru abused his position as her sensei. Who knows what horrible things he did to her? I must agree with Danzo though. Until the girl has proven herself trustworthy, it would be prudent keep her under observation for some time."

Minato interlocked his fingers in front of his face, "I'm sorry, I think you all misunderstood me. I said once she was cleared for active duty I'll assign her as I see fit. This was not a matter up for debate. I was merely informing you, my advisors on the elder council, my lead shinobi. As I said before to Danzo, don't forget who the Hokage is, my word is all that matters in this office and in this village."

Sandaime Hokage grinned and observed as some councilors shrunk at their Hokage's tone.

Minato stood and moved to the window to observe the village, "We are in a time of peace Danzo. I want you to cease your Root program immediately, and if I discover you've continued it in secret I'll have your head for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

Danzo bowed, "Absolutely my Hokage."

Minato nodded, "Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame please stay. Everyone else return to your normal duties." It only took a few minutes for the others to depart. As soon as they were gone Minato relaxed, "Damn it, keeping that façade up is annoying."

Shikaku sneered, "We could almost see the grin in the reflection. Some of those idiots are troublesome."

Choza scratched his head, "I never heard of that Root program."

Minato shrugged, "Doubt you would have. Koga and Kakashi just learned about it last night. They encountered two ANBU attempting to sneak into Mitarashi's hospital room. Neither was familiar to either of them, so they apprehended them. They had seals on their tongues to prevent them from speaking."

Fugaku turned to Koga, "Nothing you couldn't take care of."

Koga nodded, "Not at all sir, it was a simple silencing seal, caused the tongue to lock up if the sealed person thought to say certain words or certain information. It took three minutes for me to decipher and break."

Hiashi nodded, "Never doubt my son's seal work. He spends most his free time refining it, if he's not working on our family techniques."

There were several person's present who had trouble concealing the shock of Hiashi praising his son, let alone publicly admitting the boy was his.

Minato, one of the ones recovering from the shock, nodded, "Yes, well, be that as it may. They learned more than enough to keep us one step ahead of Danzo." Minato turned to Fugaku, "I'm going to request a protective detail be placed around Mitarashi until we're sure Danzo isn't going to try harming her again. We all know that old war hawk doesn't give up easily."

Fugaku nodded, "I'll send a couple officers over right after this meeting. Also, I have a couple clan members who work in the hospital. I'll have them switch over to her treatment team."

Minato nodded, "Thank you Fugaku. With any luck once she's on active duty this whole thing will blow over." Minato sat in his chair and leaned back, "Now I have some news for you lot. I'm labeling this an S-class village secret, because basically if it got out she could be in more danger than she normally is."

Tsume frowned, "What?"

Minato smirked, "I asked Kushina to be my wife, officially, and she agreed."

There was a round of congratulations, and well wishing.

It was Shibi who voiced what the others were thinking, "You are right Minato, if this got out the other villages will attempt to use her against you, or try and assassinate her to affect you."

Minato nodded, "That's why she'll have constant backup from now on. One of the Guardians will be with her at all times if I'm not with her."

Inoichi nodded, "Good plan, but those three are already stretched pretty thin."

Minato chuckled, "You think I don't realize that. I might be the Hokage, but I'm also still their sensei. That's something else I wanted to speak with you about. I'm planning to recruit a few more members into the Guardians. I'm planning the squad to have no more than nine members at most."

Hiashi frowned, "What about Yuhi Kurenai, she only recently became a Chunin, but her genjutsu abilities are second only to a Uchiha?"

Fugaku nodded, "Her skill in fact can surpass many of the weaker members of my clan, and can even take the stronger members some time to break."

Minato nodded, "Who else?"

Shikaku rubbed his chin, "There's that Might Guy. I think he recently became a Jonin, he's probably one of the best taijutsu specialists outside the Hyuga clan."

Minato frowned, "The kid running around in green spandex?" There were several nods. Minato rubbed his forehead, "I'll think about it, next."

Choza frowned, "What about Sarutobi Asuma?"

Shikaku shook his head, "No good, he left the village and joined the Twelve Guardian Ninjas. He can't serve two masters after all."

Minato shook his head, "Any other suggestions?"

Tsume shook her head, "Truthfully anymore and you'll be doubling up on specialties. Already you have a ninjutsu expert in Kakashi, a fuinjutsu and taijutsu expert in Koga, and Tenzo's special abilities make him excellent at attack and defense."

Minato nodded, "Hiashi and Shikaku, send for Kurenai and Guy. Tell them to report to the Third Training Ground first thing tomorrow."

The two men bowed then departed.

Minato turned to his two present students, "You two along with Tenzo will test them. It will be up to you three to decide if they're admitted."

The two jonin nodded then puffed into smoke as the shadow clones dispersed.

Fugaku frowned, "Shadow clones? You mean they were never here in the first place?"

Minato chuckled, "They're already at the Third Training Ground. They've been there since early this morning training. Only Tenzo was really here guarding Kushina."

Shibi nodded, "They know the full ability of shadow clones then."

Minato nodded, "Yes, but neither of them can make an overly large quantity. They send one or two out every day to do small tasks I assign. I know Koga uses one when he's monitoring council meetings. Says when he disperses it after the meetings he always gets a massive headache."

The clan heads attempted to act inconspicuous under the gaze of their Hokage.

* * *

><p>Third Training Field<p>

Koga sat on one of the training post with a deep frown. Kakashi looked at his teammate, "What's wrong? Look like someone just told you your stepmother was pregnant."

Koga slammed his palms over his eyes, "Kami, damn it Kakashi. I should have never told you about that."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "I always wondered what a clan of people who can see through walls does to prevent such things."

Koga growled, "There isn't anything to be done. We just try to ignore it, and hope we don't accidentally see things we don't want to when activating our vision."

Kakashi smiled then continued, "So what were you thinking?"

Koga shrugged, "Nothing really, just that my father actually publically acknowledged me."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah never thought I'd see that happen. Think we could not tell Tenzo about that, I'd actually have to admit I lost the bet."

Koga glared, "You two were betting on whether or not my father would ever acknowledge me?"

Kakashi smiled again, "It was either that, or which one of use would get a girlfriend first, and that one just sounded stupid."

Koga shrugged, "We're shinobi, and it's kind of hard getting a girl when you sleep with a kunai under your pillow, or you got to worry about her putting one between your ribs."

Kakashi nodded, "So how we handling tomorrow?"

Koga stood up, "I guess I can test out that Might Guy's taijutsu, though I guess fighting you would be just as bad. If he can beat both of us he's in I guess."

Kakashi nodded, "What about that Kurenai?"

Koga shrugged, "I have my byakugan, genjutsu won't work on me."

Kakashi pointed to his sharingan, "Me neither. Guess Tenzo's going to take one for the team."

* * *

><p>Third Training Field: Next Day<p>

Kurenai and Guy stood before the memorial stone, waiting for what, they didn't know. They'd both been approached by a clan head the day before, and told to report to this field by the Hokage.

Hearing smoke bombs go off behind them they turned to find three boys approximately their age standing behind them. The one standing in the center looked them over, "So you're our new recruits?"

Guy grinned, "If it isn't my eternal rival. It's been a while."

Kakashi looked directly at Guy, "Huh, did you say something?"

Guy fumed, "Damn you Hatake, always acting so cool."

Koga stood with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "Can we hurry up and get this over with? I promised Aunt Tsume I'd take Hana to the park this afternoon."

Tenzo turned to him, "You're truly underestimating these two's abilities."

Koga shook his head, "No, just don't see much point in all this. We need squad members, and here sensei is just throwing them at us."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, since our new friends here might be confused why don't we officially introduce ourselves."

Koga sneered, "After you oh fearless leader."

Kakashi glared at him then turned to the two standing before them, "Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Guardian number one. I'm this squad's field commander, ninjutsu expert, and I'm a sharingan user."

Koga opened his eyes revealing their obsidian coloration, "Hyuga Koga, Guardian number two, squad's lieutenant, fuinjutsu specialist, and a wielder of the Byakugan." Do demonstrate he activated his Byakugan.

Tenzo bowed his head to them, "Tenzo, Guardian number three, squad's tactical expert, ANBU captain, and wielder of the Mokuton Release."

Kakashi nodded, "We are Konoha's elite squad, known better within the village as Konoha's Guardians of the Will."

Kurenai frowned, "Why has the Hokage brought us out here?"

Koga sneered, "I believe we mentioned it earlier. You're here to be tested. If we decide you're qualified you'll be assigned as members of our squad."

Kurenai shook her head, "I'm only a Chunin, and all of you are Jonin. Why would you want me on this squad?"

Tenzo raised his hand, "Um, truthfully I'm also a Chunin. I was placed in ANBU without advancement to Jonin do to some extenuating circumstances."

Kakashi shrugged, "You're rank doesn't really matter to us. Among our squad rank is meaningless, you could be a Genin for all we care. For this squad, as long as you have a skill or specialty that we can put to use for the village that's all that matters."

Guy grinned, "So who goes first?"

Koga stretched, "Well, to make it fair. I'll fight you first, and then while you're recovering from our friendly sparing match, Kurenai will attempt to place Tenzo into a genjutsu, Kakashi and I will judge her ability with our dojutsu abilities, after that Kakashi will face you in a second spar."

Kurenai frowned, "Don't you need to test my taijutsu as well?"

Tenzo shook his head, "No, it's your genjutsu we're interested in. Whether your other skills are lacking or not won't matter to us. We'll just help you improve in any areas needed."

Koga stepped forward, "Well, enough of this talking. It's time for round one."

Guy dropped into his taijutsu stance, "All right then, I will show you the power of youth!"

Koga snickered, "Yeah, well, I'll be showing you why Juken is the best taijutsu style in the village."

The others moved away as the two Jonin squared off. Koga kept his Byakugan active as Guy attacked first. Guy's initial attack was a roundhouse kick aimed at Koga's side, which the Hyuga easily blocked with one arm while bringing his opposite arm down in a vertical chop at Guy's leg. Guy quickly pulled his leg away avoiding the chop, and then aimed a punch at Koga's head. Koga caught Guy's fist then struck with his other hand closing the chakra pathways in the arm.

Guy frowned as he jumped back to make distance between them, "I see you're going full out in this spar."

Koga to an attack stance, "I always use every bit of my skill whenever I fight. I don't know about you, but my childhood was spent in war, my first D-rank mission was burning the bodies of dead prisoners. I have known battle since I was old enough to walk; even my home was a battle ground."

Koga dashed forward and lashed out with a strike toward Guy's abdomen. Guy dodged the blow and countered with a knee thrust forcing Koga backwards.

Koga dropped to a knee and coughed up a small amount of blood. Guy crossed his arms, "I too grew up in the war. Yet, I've found my way of dealing with the horrors we experienced, by looking toward the youths who will enjoy the peace we fought for."

Koga forced himself to his feet then wiped the remnant blood from his mouth as his Byakugan deactivated, "We all deal in our own way. I've sworn I'll never allow another comrade to die as long as it's within my power to stop." Koga turned to Kakashi, "Yeah, he's qualified."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, that was a quick fight."

Tenzo scratched his head, "Kakashi, usually when Koga had such quick fights in the war, wasn't it his opponents on the ground, and not him?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, perhaps our friend has gotten soft."

Koga growled, "Or, perhaps my opponent could strike with enough force to practically rival Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay, I'll give you that." Kakashi turned to Kurenai, "Well, it's your turn."

Kurenai nodded then turned to Tenzo, "Genjutsu Binding!"

Tenzo froze while his teammates frowned. Koga crossed his arms, "That's a pretty basic genjutsu."

Kakashi nodded, and then his frown deepened, "And yet Tenzo hasn't broken it yet?"

Koga reactivated his Byakugan and released the genjutsu they were under.

Kakashi shook his head, "When did you get us?"

Kurenai smiled, "While your sharingan is covered your still open to attack. I got you while you were observing Koga and Guy's fight. After Koga recovered from that kick and deactivated his dojutsu I was able to catch him as well."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, that'll teach us to be over confident in our abilities." He turned to Guy, "You ready for round two?"

Guy nodded, "Yes, my chakra channels have reopened. Let us begin my eternal rival."

Kakashi nodded then charged at Guy with a windmill kick, Guy dodged the kick then connected with a diagonal left to right chop. Kakashi stopped the chop with a cross guard, and then followed up with a straight kick to Guy's stomach causing him to step back. Guy recovered and did a low roundhouse catching Kakashi's legs. Kakashi recovered quickly then struck with a high round house catching Guy on the side of the head with his kick.

Guy stumbled then held his hand up in surrender.

Kakashi nodded, "Well done Guy." He returned to standing with the other Guardians, "You two wait a minute while we compare notes."

* * *

><p>Kakashi turned to his two teammates, "So, what do you think?"<p>

Koga shrugged, "In I say. We need the help."

Tenzo nodded, "They are both quite skilled, especially Kurenai. She was able to catch you two in a Genjutsu."

Koga bowed his head, "Please never let my father hear that."

Kakashi smiled, "Well then, who's what number?"

* * *

><p>Kurenai and Guy waited at the three other ninja spoke quietly among themselves. Finally after five minutes they turned back to them. Kakashi nodded, "Welcome to the Guardians. Guardian number four Yuhi Kurenai and Guardian number five Might Guy."<p>

Koga crossed his arms, "Well, now that's done report to the Hokage's Tower at seven tomorrow morning. You're duties and responsibilities will be explained then. Also, don't go telling people you're a member of the Guardians. The people who need to know will be informed through official channels."

Tenzo nodded, "Also, do not reveal our identities or abilities. Mine in fact are an S-class secret."

Koga turned to him, "Yeah, an S-class secret that you've used on at least five missions."

Kakashi shook his head and turned to leave, "Squad dismissed. See you all tomorrow morning, unless we're summoned earlier."

Koga nodded and also used the body flicker technique with a swirl of leaves vanished from the training field.

* * *

><p>Koga stopped his high speed movement outside the Inuzuka compound, or more precisely the group of dwellings that served as their compound. A clan of no more than seventy members with only a fraction of that number being ninja didn't really have much in the way of a compound, at least not the walled of district like the Hyuga or Uchiha clans.<p>

Koga approached the largest dwelling where his Aunt lived with her husband and daughter. He ignored the harsh glares and threatening looks sent at him by several non-ninja Inuzuka. These men and women could still put up a fight, just not anywhere near his level.

A sudden movement to his right brought his attention to a potential threat. Three Inuzuka ninja along with their ninken came out of a nearby alley. The eldest of the ninja was probably in his thirties, while the youngest was probably just a Genin fresh from the academy. It was actually the third one that drew his attention. This one was his age, and they had a similar history.

Inuzuka Shu was four months younger than Koga, and like Koga was an illegitimate child. The main difference between them was Koga's father was Hyuga while Shu's was from another Inuzuka family. Shu's father had also claimed him prior to birth erasing some of the supposed taint on the boys inherited honor, which was Koga's weakness in the eyes of the Inuzuka.

Shu approached Koga calmly and bowed, "Cousin Koga. I did not expect to see you today; father is away if you have business with the clan…"

Koga truthfully had little issue with Shu, but unfortunately for Shu his father just so happened to be Tsume's husband. Koga leveled a cold glare at his younger cousin, "I have no business with him. Aunt Tsume ask me to take Hana to the park, my duties are finished for today, so I'm here to fulfill my promise."

Now Shu was no coward, in fact he was just as arrogant, stubborn, and hotheaded as any Inuzuka, but Koga was the one person who could put the boy in his place. Even Shu didn't know why, he blamed it on his elder cousin's eyes. Shu nodded then backed up to join the other two Inuzuka ninja.

Koga continued to the door keeping his eyes on the ninjas watching him.

Tsume opened the door and smiled at her nephew, "I take it things went well this morning."

Koga nodded as he entered the house, "As well as could be expected. Though I'm sure father's going to have me run Juken drills until I drop after he finds out Guy bested me."

Tsume laughed as she led him to a sitting room, "Well, that should curb that arrogance you get naturally."

Koga nodded, "Actually getting stuck in a Genjutsu was more embarrassing."

Tsume laughed again as she sat, "Well, I guess that little Chunin got the better of you big bad Jonin."

Koga slouched into a chair, "Yeah, so where's Hana?"

Tsume indicated the second floor, "Napping. I told her you might be busy till later in the afternoon, so she played with Kuromaru till she tired herself out. Any trouble getting here?"

Koga shook his head, "No, had a few friendly words with Shu."

Tsume closed her eyes to focus her thoughts, "You two aren't sizing each other up are you?"

Koga huffed, "You know I care little to nothing for this clan. Besides you and Hana, none of these people are even related to me. I have no desire to lead, but if that runt thinks I'll allow him to lead before Hana just because he's a male, he's got another thing coming. Leadership should remain in our bloodline not that sack of shit you call a husband."

Tsume nodded, "And there's that Inuzuka temper." Tsume turned as a lesser Inuzuka clan member brought in a tray with two cups of tea.

Koga sneered as he noticed the cups had already been poured, "Hey, take a drink from mine."

The clan member froze then swiftly took the cup, "Sorry, my bad, I just remembered this cup is dirty. Let me get you another."

Tsume fumed, "What is this the sixth time they've pulled this?"

The servant bowed, "I'm truly sorry my lady…your husband's orders."

Koga stood and lifted the smaller man by the throat, "That piece of dog shit is nothing more than her husband. My aunt has the blood of alphas running in her veins; listen to her orders, not some bottom feeding boot licker."

The servant turned fearful eyes toward Tsume. Tsume coughed once, and Koga released the poor servant. The servant scurried from the room. Tsume turned to her nephew as he sat down, "If I were to have a son, would you still stick up for Hana as the clan head?"

Koga thought it over, "Truthfully I'd side with whoever was better qualified. If Hana proved unreliable I'd side with the younger child, whether it was a boy or a girl."

The servant entered again with a new cup and sat it on the table in front of Koga. Koga examined the cup then motioned for the servant to pour the tea.

Koga gulped the scalding liquid then spoke up, "So where is the freeloader?"

Tsume rose an inquisitive brow, "You mean your Uncle?" Koga nodded and Tsume continued, "He is meeting with Fugaku. He's trying to convince the Uchiha to allow Inuzuka on the military police force. I personally feel it's a waste of time, if Fugaku needed our assistance he'd ask for it, there's no reason for us to waste resources on the police force."

Koga nodded, "So, what you going to do about Shu"

Tsume frowned, "I've already told the elders they even think about pushing for him to take leadership, and you'll rain down vengeance like they'd never seen before."

Koga smirked, "They that fearful of me?"

Tsume smiled, "With good reason, are you not one of the students of the Yondaime Hokage?"

Koga chuckled, "Sensei would be most displeased hearing his position has bettered my own."

After an hour of catching up Tsume and Koga heard the soft running of a child and turned to the door as Hana burst in. The four year old ran over to her cousin, "Koga!"

Koga caught her as she leapt at him, "Hey Hana, how've you been?"

Hana giggled as her elder cousin held her up in the air, "Fine! Mama let me play with Kuromaru this morning!"

Koga chuckled, "And was that fun?"

Hana nodded as she was settled onto her cousin's lap. Her grin turned to a slight frown as she thought of something, "Koga? Why don't you have a ninken?"

Koga frowned, "What brought that up?"

Hana shrugged, "You're my cousin, but you don't have a ninken. Everyone else has one, both mama and daddy, and big brother Shu, and all my aunts and uncles. Yet, I've never seen you with one, why?"

Koga's brow furrowed as he thought the best way to handle this, "Well Hana, it's because my skills are keyed more to the Hyuga style of fighting. I don't really have need for a ninken."

Hana crossed her arms like she was attempting to mimic a strict or angry parent, "But mama said all Inuzuka have ninken…and she said even though you're named Hyuga, that you're still Inuzuka because your mama was my mama's big sister."

Koga wasn't sure how to dissuade the four year old, but he was sure the little girl wouldn't understand the clan politics involved, "Well…Hana...you see. When I was at the age to be given a ninken partner my mama was already gone so no one was around to give me one and now that I'm older it's too late to get a partner."

Hana looked sad, "Why didn't mama get you one?"

Koga looked to his aunt for help, and Tsume stood and walked over to her daughter, "Hana, I couldn't give Koga a ninken partner, because it wasn't my place to do it. It's customary in our clan for the parents to pick out a partner for their children, I could not pick one out for him, and his father was not a member of our clan so he knew nothing of this custom."

Koga was relieved with the save then sat Hana on her feet, "Why don't you run back upstairs and get ready to go? I'll wait down here for you okay?"

Hana nodded then dashed back into the hall.

Koga noticed Tsume smiling sadly at him, frowning he questioned her, "What?"

Tsume shook her head, "You did well. In a few more years that flimsy lie won't hide the truth from her."

Koga shrugged, "I won't add to this infighting by telling a little girl how this family feels about me. In a few years she'll be able to make up her own mind, and then she can choose to hate me all she wants."

Tsume bowed her head, "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing…"

Koga frowned, "Did the right thing? What? Deciding to let me live?"

Tsume shook her head, "When my sister was pregnant I could have volunteered to accept you as my own. Then when you were born you would have been viewed as my son, and no one would have cared who your father was."

Koga shook his head, "It wouldn't have changed a thing mother would have still died. The only difference would be father would have still ignored me, and when you got married I'd have been dead pretty quickly. Don't forget, uncle had Shu not long after I was born, he's always looking for ways to get his son as leader as it would boost his diluted bloodline's position in the clan."

Tsume nodded, "You're right of course, I guess it takes a realist to understand that."

Koga shook his head, "I'm no realist, I just understand how that flea bitten garbage diver thinks."

Fifteen minutes later Tsume watched her nephew and daughter leave then turned back to deal with her family duties.

* * *

><p>Konoha Play Park Clan District<p>

Hana led her cousin into the park and ran to wait her turn at the slide. Koga followed at a distance then moved to where other supervising adults stood watching. He noticed a pair of branch house members standing slightly apart from the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka adults.

The male branch member bowed, "Koga…I did not expect to see you here today."

Koga shrugged, "Brought Hana. Aunt Tsume needed some time to take care of some business."

The female branch member also bowed, "It is good seeing you relax Koga. Lord Hizashi worries that between Lord Hokage and Lord Hiashi that you are over worked."

Koga sneered, "Tell Uncle Hizashi not to worry so much. I know my limitations, and would request the time off if I needed it."

The branch members nodded then moved off to tend to their charges. Koga watched Hana play with several children who could possibly one day be her future classmates at the academy.

Koga allowed Hana to play for a couple hours then led her back to Tsume's house so he could drop her off and be gone before her father got back. After dropping her off he made his way toward the Hokage Tower to see if Jiraiya needed any assistance deciphering the seal found on Anko's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound: Elder's Meeting Hall<p>

The chief elder sat alone in the meeting hall, which was just another tea room in the massive main house mansion. What had just come to the old man's attention did not bode well. He'd just been informed by a member of the branch house elders that Hiashi and Hizashi had not spoken in over a month. He knew of no quarrel between the brothers, and new of nothing that would cause them an inability to have an occasional visit.

What was more, he'd also learned that main house members where observing all interactions between branch member and Koga. The branch elder had informed the chief elder that several branch families had reported being approached with questions related to their willingness to accept Koga as a member.

Needing to snip this situation before it manifested into something scandalous or worse something that'd provoke Inuzuka Tsume. The chief elder had summoned a full council meeting of all elders, and had included Hiashi and Hizashi in this meeting. He now waited for the others to arrive.

Somewhat to his relief the branch house elders arrived first. They greeted him coldly as recently tensions had started between the two houses; he did his best to be diplomatic by greeting them by name. Shortly after their arrival the main house elders arrived, and that was when trouble started.

The fist main house elder through the door angrily roared at the branch elders, "What are you doing? You dare enter before us?"

The leader of the branch elders narrowed his eyes at the man, "Sorry, but seeing as we arrived five minutes ago, we didn't intend to wait around in the hall for you to come at your leisure."

The chief elder stood, "Cousins! Please? Sit down. And any more bickering and I'll let my grandson Koga test out his sealing skills on whoever disrupts the peace in this room."

Grumbling the main house elders sat in their seats and waited. After another fifteen minutes Hiashi and Hizashi entered from opposite sides of the room at nearly the same moment. Looking at them you'd not tell who was who, save for Hizashi wore his Konoha forehead protector over his curse seal.

After they were both seated facing the elders Hiashi spoke, "Sorry for the lateness father, but I've just finished reviewing all the materials the council sent me in regards to my approaching marriage, and the financials for the clan. Though why I needed to deal with any of this was beyond me. I normally receive a summary of the financials, why was I needed to review everything?"

Hizashi frowned, "Strange brother. I too had to review all financials for the branch house. Also, I had an unusually large quantity of paperwork sent to me from the main house. I've spent the last week alone reviewing our clan's loses during the war, for some reason someone keeps requesting whether or not such and such member is alive or dead. They also request all the prudent forms be sent to them, they won't even take my word if the specified family member is staring them in the face."

The chief elder frowned, "What? You mean you've both been bogged down in useless paperwork for a month?"

Hiashi nodded with his anger evident, "Yes, so busy in fact that I've had little time to speak to either my fiancée or my son. I think the first I saw my son since he got back from his S-rank mission with Master Jiraiya was when his shadow clone was in Lord Hokage's office acting as a guard during a meeting yesterday."

Hizashi frowned, "So you've not been avoiding him?"

Hiashi narrowed his gaze, "No, I've even praised his skill in public, yet we've not spoken as he's quite busy with his duties."

Hizashi turned fully to his brother, "Hiashi, I wish to tell you this in private, but I've learned that element within the main house have plans against Koga. They have approached a number of branch families about accepting him into their families, if have ordered the entire branch house to refuse."

Hiashi turned to his own father, "Is this true?"

The chief elder nodded, "I've heard rumors to this extent, I worry of Inuzuka Tsume's reaction if these rumors were to get out."

Hiashi stood and faced the main house elders, "Who?"

The elders squired under Hiashi's gaze.

Hiashi nodded, "Very well, if you threaten my son with branding with the curse seal, then I'll threaten yours. If those responsible for this plot don't come forward by this evening I will order the seal placed on the head of one of your children. I will continue this until either the main house runs out of children, or one of you comes forward and indicates those responsible."

The main house elders became outraged and railed against Hiashi's threat. The chief elder spoke, "My son is not bluffing. Come forward now, or I'll select the first to be sealed."

One main house elder stood as those sitting next to him tried to pull him down. It was the elder who'd berated the branch elders for sitting before main house elders. The man bowed his head, "Lord Hiashi…we meant no offense. We only thought you and your fiancée would be happier if Koga was out of the way."

Hiashi narrowed his gaze, "Your accomplices?"

The elder pointed out four others. Each man attempted to deny it, but one glare from the Hyuga Lord struck them dumb and they stood solemnly.

Hiashi turned to the branch elders, "I thank you for your attendance, but I'll excuse you to return to your other duties." Hiashi then motioned for the other main house elders to leave. Once it was just him, Hizashi, the chief elder, and the five conspirators he bowed his head, "To think member of this clan could be so foolish. Do you even know what'd happen if you'd gone through with your scheme."

Hiashi allowed the dead silence to be his answer.

Hizashi stood, "Your actions reflect badly on this clan as a whole. Not to mention plotting against a student of the Hokage, what were you thinking? He'd have punished us for such stupidity. Not to mention my brother's disgrace at breaking a solemn promise he made in regards to Koga's treatment."

The conspirator elder bowed his head, "The boy doesn't belong in the main house, nor does it seem the branch house want him." The elder looked back to Hiashi, "I move that you cast the boy out. He's not a Hyuga, there is no proof he's your son. For all we know Hizashi slept with the harlot and you just claimed the boy for reasons beyond me."

Hiashi turned away from the elder, "By my power as head of this clan. I order the five of you to be branded with the curse seal and demoted to branch family status. Your accounts will be frozen, and you'll be given the normal stipend granted to all branch members. You will move out of the main house accommodations and relocate to a branch member residence. You'll be stripped of your elder status with no hope of redeeming it."

With that said Hiashi exited the room as the five elders slumped in their former seats.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Four<p>

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. The fight scenes with Guy were kind of hard to right. First because writing Guy's character is hard for me, he's way too happy of a person, second because I'm not all that familiar with martial arts. Also tell me if the fights are too technical.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Five:

* * *

><p>Koga sat on the roof of the Hyuga Main House manor looking down into the main courtyard of the Hyuga Compound where there was a buzz of activity. Today was his father's wedding, an event he was not completely sure of. Of course he was happy for his father, and over the three months of getting to know his stepmother he found her to be a pleasant woman, for a civilian that is. His insecurities about this union was its repercussions in regards to him, when his last guardian, his aunt, was getting married his life had become forfeit, and while he was at least confident his father wasn't going to slit his throat with a kunai any time soon. There was always the possibility he'd soon find himself forced out of the only home he'd really ever known.<p>

He was currently hiding out on the roof in an attempt to stay out of sight, following that age old saying out of sight out of mind. Of course being a member of a family of Byakugan users meant he was quite easy to locate. He turned his head as light footsteps signaled the arrival of someone.

The person was female, and a member of the branch house. It was Hizashi's wife, she smiled at him as she sat next to him "I wondered where you were. Half the branch house has been looking for you."

Koga frowned, "Why?"

She turned to look down on the courtyard with her Byakugan active, "Your father was asking for you."

Koga huffed, "Well, you can tell him you found me. If he wants me to leave I can take off for the day, and crash on one of my squad mate's couches."

The woman's brow furrowed, "I'm not your messenger Koga." She stood and turned to go, "Besides, your father is here."

Koga turned to look over his shoulder and found his father standing there. Koga turned back to the courtyard, "Morning, don't you have preparations to complete?"

Hiashi frowned at his son's less than respective tone, "That indeed I do son, but I heard the servants couldn't find you."

Koga shrugged, "I'm a Konoha Shinobi, ever thought I might just get called away on a mission."

Hiashi raised a speculative brow, "True, but seeing as I requested Lord Hokage give you today off that was highly unlikely."

Koga fumed, "So…you requested I have today off. So, what, I could just have a day wasted sitting around here?"

Hiashi hardened his expression and tone, "It is customary for a son to stand next to his father, if his father remarries."

Koga chuckled humorlessly, "Funny, yet I see a problem with that. You see, that custom is as you said if he remarries. You weren't ever married to my mother…which truthfully is the least of my concerns. Because if you'd have at least claimed me, I wouldn't have had six near death experiences by the age of eight. Warranted, a couple of those were during training, but that's beside the point." Koga stood and turned to his father, "The point is I'm no more your son than if I were a war orphan you adopted."

Hiashi knew this fight had been brewing for years, and as his soon to be wife had warned him, would most likely happen today. He'd hoped to contain it within his study or one of the training rooms, but realized this was not just a conversation between them; this was a matter of the Hyuga family in its entirety. Hiashi took a deep breath to calm himself and remain in control of the argument, "Koga, I have admitted publicly that you are my son."

Koga snarled, "Have you? You've praised me in front of the Hokage, you called me son, when you knew you were talking to a shadow clone." Koga's eyes narrowed, "Did you forget, I inherited the Inuzuka senses, and while I'll never be as strong as one of them, I'm still able to distinguish feelings and other things from a person's scent." Koga paused and closing his eyes and mouth inhaled deeply with his nose.

After a moment Koga's eyes snapped open, "Scorn, Disgust, and Disappointment. These things are always clinging to your sent whenever you're looking at me."

Hiashi internally winced at the nearly feral tone of the young man's voice. Hiashi looked past his son to the courtyard below, "I do not direct those emotions at you. I direct them at myself, for my inability to control my..."

Koga interrupted, "Of course. Your mistake, that's what I'm known as to some, Hyuga Hiashi's greatest mistake."

Hiashi frowned, "Koga! You were not a mistake. I will admit that I bedded your mother when I was less than clear headed, and that if I was not inebriated that evening than it'd most likely not have happened."

Koga glared, "So what, it was my mother's fault. She seduced the great Hyuga Hiashi while he was intoxicated, and lured him back to her place."

Hiashi rubbed his brow as he fought the slowly building headache, "No Koga, your mother was just as inebriated as I was, in fact more so. Truthfully neither of us had that in mind when I offered to escort her home, I was just making sure no one took advantage of her in that state. I'm afraid to say, I ended up being the one to take advantage of her."

Koga huffed, "What does it matter?" He turned to the edge of the roof, "I'm only called Hyuga Koga because that's what everyone assumes my name is…truth is I have no family name, you didn't claim me, and Aunt Tsume's husband stripped me of the Inuzuka name." Koga crouched down and placed a hand on the roof for balance, "I don't even know why I stick around here, I'm not accepted as family, I have no mother, and no father."

Hiashi stepped forward, "Koga! Have you ignored what I've said to you?"

Koga looked up at the sky, "Kind of hard to ignore you. You may be the one who made it possible for me to be born, but that alone doesn't make you my father. You ignored that I even existed for three years, even after I moved in here; you still pawned me off to a series of nannies and tutors. I doubt I'd even knew what you looked like if Uncle Hizashi didn't check up on me occasionally, of course who could forget those once a week dinners where we brats were allowed to eat with the adults. I sat at the opposite end of the table from you, and any questions regarding me were directed toward either my tutor or nanny."

Hiashi closed his eyes, "Koga, you were not alone. That's the way this family is, we always confer with other adults, and our children are normally raised by servants."

Koga shook his head, "You think a three year old child understood that. I was ripped away from the only home I knew; with the only reason not given being that if I stayed there I'd die. Then I get dumped in a nearly empty room, and told to stay there till a servant came for me. Damn it, you'd have at least expected you to stop by to see if I'd even arrived, or whatever parents do when their child comes to live with them."

Hiashi looked away from his son, "You're right…I should have probably done something, but Koga I was 18 years old. I never expected to be a father; I'd just been promoted to the position of Clan Head."

Hiashi looked at the back of his son's head, "I could barely handle controlling the clan council, let alone all the clan's other business, and I guess by the time I even stopped to think about you…you were already graduating from the academy." Hiashi stepped closer, "I remember that day clearly. You'd just told your grandfather as I was coming out of my study. I hadn't heard what the two of you'd been talking about, but I was surprised to hear you in that part of the manor. You bolted down the hall at the sound of my door, I was proud of your accomplishment, even though I expected nothing less with how hard you pushed yourself."

Koga half turned his over his shoulder, "I was a fool. I thought if I pushed myself you'd think I was worth your time."

Hiashi knelt and placed a hand on Koga's shoulder, "Koga, you are my son. You are a genius of this clan; I have known no one to ever master the techniques as quickly as you. And if it had been up to me I would have trained you, but the council forbid it. They feared you would believe you had actual status within the clan, while they wanted you to know you had none."

Koga's head dropped forward, "Then they're bigger idiots than I ever thought. I've never heard a story of a bastard ever thinking themselves as anything more than that."

Hiashi stood up, "Now, I want you to return to your room. A servant is waiting to help you get ready."

Koga nodded, "Fine…but I'm still against being paraded around like some sideshow freak."

A swirl of leaves and Hiashi found himself alone on the roof. The 28 year old man's face hardened back to his normal stoic expression as he leapt down to the courtyard. During their conversation on the single story roof a small crowd had gathered. It was mainly made up of branch house member, who quickly scattered when the Head of the main house leapt into their midst.

Hiashi quickly made his way to a shadow where a blond man wearing a short-sleeved long white coat with flames along the bottom. Hiashi made a quick check that they weren't being observed then huffed, "That went better than I expected."

Minato crossed his arm, "Um…you mean you intended for half your clan to see and hear you and Koga have it out just a couple hours before you get married."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow, "You've obviously been misinformed. The clan was betting on the exact location, time, and whether we came to blows. This type of confrontation between us is old news for them, ever since I ignored when he was promoted to Chunin this has been the norm."

Minato frowned, "You ignored the fact he was promoted? Okay, even for you Hiashi, that was plain cold. The kid had natural talent of course, but even so snubbing the fact he was promoted."

Hiashi crossed his arms, "Minato, if I'd been able to I'd have thrown a celebration like when Hizashi and I were promoted, but if I show him any favoritism or any fatherly affection the council makes things harsher on him. That display there, and having him stand next to me during the ceremony will not go unpunished."

Minato's face went menacingly cold, "Don't forget Hiashi, and maybe you should remind the council. Koga may be a Jonin and may be your son, but he's still one of my students not to mention threatening a shinobi of the leaf is tantamount to treason."

Hiashi gave a curt nod, "Of course Lord Hokage."

With a puff of smoke the Hokage vanished from the Hyuga Compound.

* * *

><p>Koga entered his room to find Ko, a member of the branch house waiting for him, "Finally, I've been waiting all day."<p>

Koga frowned, "You do know I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

Ko crossed his arms, "Yeah, well I'm not here to dress you."

Koga nodded, "Good, cause I find that thought very disturbing."

Ko sneered, "Actually my sister will be in to do that later."

Koga shook his head, "Yeah, not funny she's like what six."

Ko looked affronted, "She's twelve and you know it. Just cause she's a civilian doesn't mean you have to be a jerk all the time."

Koga shrugged, "Actually her flirting with me constantly that warrants the jerk like behavior."

Ko frowned, "Well, seeing as we're further apart than fifth cousins, that shouldn't be an issue."

Koga rubbed his forehead, "Ko, not today…besides you know as well I, your father hates the main house."

Ko nodded as he turned to Koga's closet and pulled out the appropriate attire for the ceremony, "True, but that's really beside the point. You need to get dressed quick. Lord Hizashi said your father wanted you in the courtyard to greet guests along with him."

Koga tossed his Jonin vest on his bed along with his other ninja gear. Quickly dressing in the Main House Kimono that was kept in his closet for such occasions he turned to Ko, "Um…surprisingly this actually fits? When was it altered, I haven't worn it in years."

Ko shrugged, "The Lady of the House had it done, figured you'd known seeing as she gave mother the measurements."

Koga huffed, "I'm really not sure about this."

Ko frowned, "What?"

Koga turned to him, "If I have to guess, she's seems to be attempting to take the place of my mother."

Ko crossed his arms, "What's so bad with that, you're still only thirteen and you won't even be fourteen until January."

Koga scratched his head, "Ko. The first thing is that I like you am a shinobi. Just because I'm still a kid doesn't really mean I'm one…when was the last time you even thought something a normal fourteen year old would think."

There was a moment of silence as Ko's face went blank.

Koga nodded, "My point exactly. Secondly, I've never had a mother, not really like there's a place for her to take."

Ko tilted his head to the side, "Don't you even know anything about her?"

Koga looked surprised, "Ko, I don't even have a picture of the woman. Aunt Tsume wasn't really one for sentimental crap, and it's highly unlikely father ever had a picture of the woman he had a one night stand with."

Ko nodded, "Ah, I see…well, but maybe this will be good. I know you have talks with her regularly, I've heard as much from the servants, and whenever I'm sitting as guard during her afternoon tea with your father."

Koga turned to the one mirror in his room and brushed his fingers through his hair attempting to smooth it out. His hair seemed to be his one physical attribute that gave away his connection with the Inuzuka clan, the best description of his hair would be a river with spiky rocks randomly sticking out.

Ko shook his head, "You know that won't work. The elders even had mother cut it all off, and they punished her when it grew back just as bad."

Koga frowned, "They used the seal?"

Ko nodded, "One of the elders said she didn't follow orders."

Koga growled, "The elders never take responsibility for their actions."

Ko shrugged, "It's how it's been for countless generations, it'll never change."

Koga finished getting ready then moved to the door, "Don't say things never change. We were born in peaceful times, started growing up during a war, and even fought in that war. Now we're back to an era of peace, or at least we're getting there."

Ko followed him to the door, "You didn't pay attention much during history did you, that was the third war of that magnitude. We live in a cycle of hatred; we'll never get out of it."

Koga looked at the branch house member, "Don't be such a pessimist Ko." Koga turned back to the door, "Besides. It's my father's wedding day, we should all be overjoyed."

* * *

><p>The wedding went without any serious catastrophes, and the wedding party and guests were now sitting down to the reception banquet. Koga sat next to his uncle at the end of the table, next to his uncle was his father and step mother, next to them was her maids of honor, two women from different main house families.<p>

Hizashi took a drink of his sake, and turned to Koga, "You've been quiet."

Koga kept his eyes examining the crowd, "Well, seeing as I'm not used to being unarmed, I'm slightly uncomfortable without at least one kunai."

Hizashi nodded, "I know the feeling, but relax. Both living Hokages are present, as well as more loyal ninja then you could shake a stick at. Besides, you're a skilled taijutsu fighter."

Koga frowned, "Uncle I don't remember your wedding being this extravagant."

Hizashi nodded, "It wasn't. I'm head of the branch house, but I'm still branch house. We only invite other branch house members along with a few main house members. I'm surprised you remember it at all, you slept on your grandfather's lap most the time."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the table, "I wasn't sleeping…well intentionally…grandfather used his advanced knowledge of Juken to force me unconscious. I was still recovering from that botched sealing attempt."

Hizashi nodded.

Koga turned to examine the gathered guests. At the table directly in front of him sat the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages with Kushina sitting next to Minato. Also sitting with the Hokages were the elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. The elders were bickering quietly about some stupid things that Koga cared little for.

At the right of that table sat the Hyuga Main House Council. He noticed a few discreet glares directed at him, save for his grandfather who merely sat with the stoic demeanor of the Main House. At the table behind that one sat the Branch House Council, they were doing their best to make it look like the only reason they sat behind the main house was due to the table size.

The table behind the Hokages was full of clan heads. These included the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Uchiha, as well as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. It appeared the trio left their wives at home; Koga was curious how they accomplished such a feat.

Beyond the second set of tables were tables with other Hyuga clan members along with other random civilians of Konoha.

After examining the guest Koga heard a slight cough, and turned to his right spotted his father watching him from the corner of his eye, "Koga, you've not touched your food."

Koga examined the salad a servant had placed in front of him.

Hizashi smirked, "Kid, there's five courses to this meal, we don't progress unless everyone's finished that course."

Koga swallowed then quickly ate three bites then pushed the plate back signaling a servant to collect the plate. Hiashi gave a subtle nod, which you'd only see if you were looking for it.

Koga was not especially hungry, so basically picked at the food through the soup and side courses. His missing appetite was obviously noticed by the servants, as the main course was set before him he glared at his uncle as the man held back a snicker. The cooks new Koga had a preference for yakisoba, which was currently serving as a bed for his fried pork. Koga ate the fried noodles, knowing if he didn't the cooks would be sending a large bowl of it to his room later in the evening.

The final course was dessert, which was just ice cream on top of a piece of cake; both drizzled in a flavor of the person eating its preference. Koga's preference, like his father and uncle was leaving the ice cream and cake plain without the flavoring sauce.

After the meal Hiashi and his bride left to change into more comfortable clothing for the remainder of the reception. After they'd departed Koga was free to stand. Hizashi moved off to speak to some random family member, while Koga immediately moved to where he felt most comfortable, at his sensei's side.

Minato shook his head as his student appeared next to him, "I doubt I've ever seen you more uncomfortable."

Koga indicated his clothing "Does this ridiculous getup look like it has room for weapons? I'm unarmed, I feel completely exposed."

Minato flipped one of his three pronged kunai out and handed it to Koga, "Here, stick it in that sash."

Koga took the kunai and concealed it, "Thank you sensei."

Minato nodded, "So, noticed you had something different with the main course. What happen?"

Koga frowned as the elders and Sandaime seemed interested as well, "The servants reported to the cooks I wasn't eating. Yakisoba was something I used to get as a snack when I was little, Hyuga normally only eat breakfast and dinner, midday meals are up to the individual. Anyway, they figured I'd eat it, and if I didn't I'm sure I'd find a huge bowl of it in my room later."

Kushina smiled, "What is it with you two and noodles, Minato and his ramen, and you with the yakisoba?"

Minato chuckled, "Kushina, you just don't understand dietary needs of growing boys."

Koga crossed his arms, "Um…while I'm not usually one to disagree with sensei, I will say it's one of the few things I can buy outside the compound on my allowance."

Sarutobi frowned, "Koga, you should have quite the savings account with all the missions you've completed."

Koga shook his head, "Not after paying room and board here."

Kushina narrowed her gaze, "You have to pay rent in your own home?"

Koga nodded, "The Main House council out voted my grandfather and father on that issue, all Hyuga turn over their pay as Konoha shinobi to the clan coffers. This is how the clan covers their expenses in caring for all the civilian clan members. Since I'm not officially a Hyuga the council reasoned that to live here and eat their food I'd have to pay rent. I know father was against it, and Uncle Hizashi got his seal activated after losing his temper with the councilor who proposed it."

Minato narrowed his gaze at the Hyuga elders, "Koga, as your sensei I'm going to take over the management of your finances from now on, until you're a little older."

Koga frowned curiously then nodded, "As you wish sensei."

Tsume who'd heard some of the conversation walked over to them, but acted as though she'd heard nothing, "Koga, my you clean up well, I think this is the first time I've seen you in civilian attire since you entered the academy."

Koga looked around for her husband, "Where's that idiot husband of yours Aunt Tsume…I just think it's wise I avoid him, don't want any fights happening, don't need father mad at me."

Tsume indicated a table where her husband had drunk himself stupid, "Don't worry, I slipped a sleeping pill into his drink after dessert."

Minato nodded, "Smart decision."

Koga shrugged, "Just as long as he doesn't cause any problems."

Tsume smiled, "He'll be out for a while, and anyway, I hear your squad obtained a new member."

Koga nodded, "The Yamanaka cleared Anko for duty a couple days ago, Kakashi approached her with an offer to join our squad. She's joined and is being mentored by Tenzo."

Danzo huffed, "I still think it's crazy having that girl in the active shinobi ranks, let alone having her be a part of our village's elite squad."

Minato turned to the bandaged elder, "Shut up Danzo, no one wants to hear your complaints."

Danzo's mouth clamped shut under the gaze of the Hokage, even he wasn't dumb enough to incite the ire of the Yellow Flash.

Koga watched the interactions curiously, and was slightly surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to find Hiashi standing there, "Koga, I'll take care of these guest now, your mother wishes to speak with you."

Koga frowned at the usage of the word mother then turned to where she stood talking to Fugaku and Mikoto. Bowing he walked over to them. Koga bowed to his stepmother, "Mother…father said you wished to speak with me."

His nervousness and discomfort was easily noticed by the pair of Uchihas. His stepmother ignored his nervousness and discomfort then smiled at him, "Yes, I did." She turned to Fugaku, "If you'll excuse us, I wish to keep this conversation private."

Fugaku and Mikoto bowed then watched the pair depart for a nearby alcove which was just out of earshot of the gathered guests.

Koga remained silent as he waited for the woman to speak. She handed him a bundled package, "I'm sure these will prevent repeats of your discomfort today."

Koga pulled the string holding the cloth closed and pulled out two wrist kunai holsters. They were designed to be worn under the loose sleeves of garments such as what he was wearing at that moment, but he knew other shinobi also wore them under their uniforms even though the sleeves on those clothes were not as loose.

The holsters were meant to use standard kunai, and had multiple release options. The primary release mode was for the wearer to reach into the sleeve and pull out the kunai one at a time. The secondary release mode was a strap around the wearer's hand which with a tug by flicking the wrist would release a kunai for either immediate throwing from the holster to the target, or dropping a kunai into his hand. The third and final release mode worked by instead of flicking the wrist bending the hands backward pulling the release strap, then thrusting the arms forward or to the side sending all the holstered kunai straight forward or in a arc.

Koga frowned as he examined the holsters, "These…these aren't like the ones the weapons smiths make in the village."

His stepmother smiled, "No, theirs are usually reinforced with metal, and can easily be seen through clothing. I may not be as good with a needle and thread as members of the branch house, but I know how to make those holsters. The leather is top quality, and should neither stretch nor give where it's stitched together."

Koga bowed his head, "Thank you mother."

She smiled, "Well, it's only fitting. The gift you gave us was quite unexpected. I must know when you had the time to make it."

Koga scratched the back of his head, "Well, checking the seals around the village isn't really time-consuming. I usually let my shadow clones do the check, and if something is wrong they just have to disperse and I know what's wrong, and can fix it. I spent a few hours every night working on it, only Tenzo and Minato-sensei knew I was working on it. The hardest part was actually getting into father's quarters unnoticed to deposit it."

They soon returned to where Hiashi was speaking to the elders and clan heads. They arrived to hear Hiashi speaking about the gift, "…and there it was sitting in the corner. I knew it wasn't there before the ceremony, but when I examined it there was a note saying from Koga. I examined it and there is several protection seals carved into the cradle itself. I didn't even know he could carve wood."

Minato smirked, "Koga had a lot of free time during our time tracking those ambushers during the war. He carved several figurines of our squad members."

Hiashi frowned, "He must have learned it somewhere?"

Koga spoke up from next to his father, "I learned it from grandfather. He started teaching me when you all thought I was going to go blind because of my eyes being like this."

Hiashi looked curious, "We only thought that for a few weeks till the medics said your sight was fine, and had no signs of deterioration."

Koga shrugged, "I still had a lot of free time. Even during the academy."

Tsume frowned, "During the academy? Pup, you were there for a year and a half."

Koga frowned, "Was it really that long?"

* * *

><p>A Year Later: July 10th<p>

Koga entered the Branch House where his Uncle and Aunt resided with the bag of groceries. Over the last year the Guardians had been able to relax some as the increase of the squad's size to six had lessened the strain on the original three members.

The previous week Koga's uncle and aunt had their first born, and Hiashi had assigned his son to aid them during his off time. Koga set the bag down on the table and entered the sitting room where his aunt sat rocking the infant. She smiled at the young man, who'd noticeably grown over the last year, "Thank you Koga, did you have any trouble."

Koga shook his head, "No, but I did get some funny looks when I was buying the formula and diapers."

His aunt motioned for him to set in the chair next to her. He sat and took the infant when she handed him over, "Neji may only be a week old, but he's already attached to his older cousin."

Koga looked down at the baby, "To think in twelve years this kid will be fighting alongside me and the other shinobi. Time really does fly; the next generation is already being born."

His aunt watched the sad expression cross the 14 year old boy's face as he gently traced a thumb over the infant's unmarked forehead. She placed a hand on Koga's shoulder, "You have no power to change that fate Koga don't dwell on it. Even when that day comes just be there for him, you'll be the only one in that room who has any remorse for it."

Koga shook his head, "I won't be there…father denied the council's request for me to join the clan's sealers. He…he also taught me the hand sign to activate the seal."

His aunt frowned, "I have faith in you Koga. You will never needlessly cause pain to another, you even perfected the single hit kill with the Juken, and you're the only one I know who even mastered the techniques that render opponents unable to move in a single hit."

Koga stood and walked over to the cradle in the corner, it was also made by him, and had Neji's name carved in the side. Hiashi had commissioned it, and paid his son a hefty sum for it. The cradle was a gift from the Main House to Hizashi's family. Setting the infant in the cradle Koga placed a hand on the edge and used his chakra to activate the protective seals, he then turned back to his aunt, "If there's anything else you need I'll stop by in the morning before heading to the training grounds."

His aunt nodded then watched him depart.

Koga walked back out into the bright sunlight which seemed to foretell the mood of the village. Konoha was probably the best place to live, if you happened to be a ninja that is. The civilians of course enjoyed the protection the sizable ninja population provided, but wasn't exactly thrilled with the constant threat of enemy ninja attacking. The threat was not as severe as it had been the previous years when the war had been in full swing.

Koga walk down the street to the gate of the Hyuga Compound and made his way into Konoha proper. Unlike the Uchiha clan the Hyuga didn't isolate themselves from the rest of the village to the same extent. Where the Uchiha kept every facet of their daily lived enclosed within their compound, the Hyuga clan did not. Hyuga clan members would normally go out into the village to buy supplies and other goods, while the Uchiha even had their own fields to grow their own crops.

Koga walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and entered to find his teammates and sensei crammed around a booth. Minato spotted him entering and waved him over, "Well, there you are."

Koga walked over and stood next to Kakashi, "Sorry had some errands to run for my aunt."

Minato waved it off, "Not a problem, so how's that new cousin."

Koga shrugged, "Fine, all he does is eat, cry, and poop, can't say I'm very impressed."

Anko looked over at the Hyuga, "Aren't you used to it, you have a cousin in the Inuzuka clan also right?"

Koga shook his head, "Different circumstances. I didn't even meet Hana till she was three."

Guy struck his good guy pose from where he stood on Kakashi's other side, "It is most youthful of you Koga to aid in the caring of such a very youthful child."

Koga turned to Kakashi, "Did you hear something?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Might have been the wind." He turned to Guy, "Did you just hear the wind Guy?"

Guy fumed, "Oh, you two, always being so hip!"

Minato shook his head, "Alright, enough you three. Kakashi, Koga stop messing with Guy. Guy, stop challenging Kakashi to ridiculous challenges." He turned to the group at large, "Alright, just to let you all know the Chunin exams have been reinstated."

Kurenai frowned, "What's the Chunin exams?"

Minato nodded, "Exactly…none of you lot ever took them. This year will be the first time since before any of you started the academy for the exams to be held."

Tenzo frowned, "So, why haven't we had Chunin exams since way back then."

Minato leaned back, "Well, seeing as all the villages were trying to kill each other it was kind of hard. We'll be hosting the first round of exams, and then in six months the exams will be in Kiri."

Koga tilted his head, "We don't examine our own Chunin candidates here?"

Minato nodded, "The reason for the exams is multilayered and complex. If you're truly curious you can question the Sandaime Hokage, and I'm sure he'll explain all the intricacies, but I don't have the time right now." Pulling a scroll from a pocket in his coat he laid it on the table and unrolled it, "This is a list of all the participants, their sensei and the village they hail from. You'll notice none from Iwa also several of the smaller villages have declined to participate this time. You six will act as added security during the exams. I want you to observe the participants, and report any suspicious activity to me."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, about a hundred foreign ninja, most of them Genin. That shouldn't be much of a challenge. Do we know where they're all staying?"

Minato nodded, "I've assigned hotels so villages with common alliances or at least the fewest reasons to kill each other are in the same place."

Koga frowned, "So twenty five teams of three and a Jonin sensei for each. There are only four hotels in Konoha."

Kurenai pointed at several of the teams on the list, "Well, five of the teams are from Konoha, so they won't need hotel rooms. That leaves twenty teams, five per hotel."

Minato nodded, "True, but don't worry about the hotels. I have the normal ANBU handling that." He pointed to Koga and Anko, "You two will be monitoring the Forest of Death during the second stage. I have a Chunin who's proctoring the exam, and he knows you two will be there to back him up if anything goes wrong." He turned to the others, "The rest of you will observe as well, but from the tower." Minato then indicated Kakashi and Koga, "I want Kakashi and Koga in the Kages booth with me during the finals, and you other four will be close by. Tenzo and Anko will act as ANBU at the entrance to the daimyo booth, while Guy and Kurenai will conceal themselves in the crowd."

Tenzo frowned, "You mentioned a second stage and finals, so what about the fist stage?"

Minato waved him off, "I have Inoichi handling that, with the Chunin supporting him. Having any of you lot there would be overkill, but seeing as Kurenai is still a Chunin…yeah, you'll help out with that part."

Kurenai nodded, "Okay, what is the first stage."

Minato chuckled, "The written exam…"

* * *

><p>A month later Koga sat on the roof of the academy with four of the other guardians. Kurenai was in the room below them along with most the elite Chunin of the village. Guy currently had a gag over his mouth courtesy of Anko, who didn't want his normally loud antics to give away their position.<p>

Kakashi turned to Koga, "So, how's the weeding out going?"

Koga frowned as his Byakugan gave him a clear view of the room blow and the chakra signatures of the occupants, "Kurenai just…okay that little shit is dead."

Anko frowned, "What?"

Koga's frown turned to one of displeasure, "He just grabbed her ass."

Anko nodded, "Yep, he's dead."

Kakashi shook his head, "Just give the report, I'll let sensei know about that one."

Koga shrugged, "Fine…well that makes seven teams down."

Tenzo crossed his arms, "I don't understand the point of this written test."

Kakashi explained, "The test is actually a ruse. There is no way any of those Genin should know the answers to those questions. It's actually designed to test the participants' abilities at information gathering. They are supposed to cheat to gain the answers, but if they're caught enough times they fail."

Tenzo nodded, "I see. So it is truthfully weeding out those who can't successfully gather information without being caught."

Koga smirked, "Well, this isn't the exam for Kiri their last team just failed."

Guy silently scratched of several numbers from a seating chart he'd been given by Inoichi.

Anko nodded, "So that leaves our five teams, Kumo's four teams, Suna's three teams, Kusa's two teams, two teams from Taki, and the team from Ame."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, Kiri had four teams, two teams failed from Suna, and another two failed from Taki."

Anko turned to Kakashi, "Taki had a surprisingly good turnout for the exams."

Kakashi nodded, "We've been allies for a long time, from what sensei told me they used to only send teams to the exams held here in Konoha, same goes for Ame. Lord Hanzo supposedly trusts us the most after the second war."

Koga frowned, "Well there go two more teams, one of the Kumo teams and one of the Taki teams."

Tenzo did the mental math, "Fifteen teams left, which mean 45 individual participants."

Anko frowned, "I'm curious why none of our teams have failed."

Koga shook his head, "That's because they're working together. Between those teams there are three Aburame and four Yamanaka. The Aburame gathered the answers from the Chunin hiding among the participants, and now the Yamanaka are using their mind body replacement Jutsu to give the other Konoha Genin the answers."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "That seems to be a lot of pre planning on their part."

Tenzo looked over Guy's shoulder at the names on the seating chart, "Hmm, there's also a Hyuga down there."

Koga nodded, "I know, but he didn't need help with the questions…he's one of the smarter kids in the branch house."

Kakashi looked at his watch then nodded, "Well, seems like the forest will have to pick some of these guys off."

Koga deactivated his Byakugan as Inoichi had stepped forward and call time. The Chunin in charge of the second stage was approaching the academy so the five guardians departed for the forest.

* * *

><p>Koga and Anko were waiting at the first gate when the Chunin arrived with the 15 remaining teams. Koga frowned, "What? None of them failed the final question."<p>

Anko crossed her arms, "Don't worry, they have to make it to the tower in five days, with the two of us hunting them."

The Jonin and Special Jonin listened as the Chunin explained the second stage of the exam.

The Chunin glared at the 54 Genin who ranged in age from young teens to young adults, "Alright you scum. The gated area behind me is the Forty-Fourth Training Grounds, more affectionately known by us Leaf Ninja as The Forest of Death. For the next five days this forest will be your home, as you make your way from your assigned gate to the tower in the center." As a few Genin mocked saying that it would be easy the Chunin sneered, "Easy? Well, ladies, I have a few little treats for you. You see each team will be assigned either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. The catch is you have to arrive at the tower with one of each. Which means you'll need to acquire a scroll from one of the other teams, and don't even think about opening them outside the tower. Also, your team must reach the tower with all three members, which means if one of your team is killed or incapacitated you fail."

One of the Genin looked nervous, "Killed?"

The Chunin grinned viciously, "Oh, yes from this point on your very lives are on the line. You can be killed by the animal or traps left in the training ground, or even by other teams who want your scroll, or even…" He turned to look at Koga and Anko, "…them."

A Kusa Genin frowned, "Who are they?"

A Konoha Genin shivered, "That's Hyuga Koga a Jonin, and Mitarashi Anko a Special Jonin, better known as Konoha's Single Striker and Snake Mistress. Shit, no one said anything about them."

The Chunin chuckled, "Well, the Lord Hokage assigned them to aid me during this stage, and since this is survival training. You never know when a nuke nin might cross your path, these two will be simulating such encounters. I have one piece of advice. None of you are near their level, if you see them or cross paths with them I suggest running." The Chunin smirked at the nervous looks on the Genins' faces, "Though they're also there to observe, and if they deem necessary they'll aid injured disqualified teams to the nearest exit. So be aware of your situation before you jump to conclusions, even in the most desperate situations you need to keep a level head."

Koga and Anko stepped forward to the group of Genin. Anko spoke, "Well, are there any of these brats not about to piss themselves?"

Koga sniffed the air, "A couple already has." Koga sneered, "Well, we'll be moving out, we'll give you lot one day before we start hunting."

An Inuzuka on one of the Konoha teams swallowed, "Koga…um…please don't kill me…"

Koga looked at the boy and recognized him as one of his distant cousins, "Just remember to use your senses, and listen to your ninken."

The boy nodded as the two superior ninja ran through the gate that'd been opened by a Chunin and vanished into the trees.

* * *

><p>The next morning Koga and Anko broke camp. Anko watched as Koga sniffed the air, the real reason for approaching the Genin the previous day had been for him to catch their scents. Koga checked his watch, "We told them we'd give them a day. It was eleven when this stage began. There's about two hours before we can really get going."<p>

Anko huffed, "Why'd we give them so long? Let's just go pick them off."

Koga glared at her, "It is not like they really stand a chance, nor will they provide a challenge for us. Besides, two teams have already been beaten, and a third has opened their scroll."

Anko frowned, "How you know that?"

Koga pointed to his radio, "You know if you actually turned it on you'd stop asking me stupid questions."

Anko slugged his shoulder then turned to the forest, "So where are the two teams that were beaten?"

Koga asked the Chunin on the other end of the radio then turned to Anko, "One is just north of us, they're still eligible to continue, but it is harder for them as they'll have to acquire both scrolls now, and the other is about half a mile to our west. That team is out; one of their members is beyond what field medics can do."

Anko shook her head, "They need us to recover that team and the ones who opened their scroll?"

Koga shook his head, "No, Chunin teams have already been deployed to retrieve them."

Anko watched as Koga stretched, "So, we split up or attack as a team."

Koga pulled a kunai and deflected one thrown at him, "Well, I think for these idiots we'll attack as a team."

Anko turned to see the three members of the Ame team standing on a branch above them. She sneered at the three teenagers wearing the customary snorkels of their village, "Really, what kind of stupidity drove you to attack two ninja that are stronger than you?"

The leader scoffed, "Don't play stupid. I figured it out last night; you two are carrying extra scrolls, and no doubt are ordered to give them to any team skilled enough to beat you. Besides, why should we be scared of you, you're not much older than us."

Koga shook his head, "We may not be much older, but unlike you lot, we've actually got experience dealing with enemy ninja. I've seen your team's record. You were still in the academy when the war ended last year and only graduated because Ame needed to resupply their numbers after the conflict with Kumo. I should know I spent a year on the Ame front right out of the academy. I was promoted to Chunin after returning to Konoha when Kumo retreated."

The Ame ninja scoffed, "Yeah, and next you're going to tell us Kumo retreated because of you."

Koga shook his head, "No, Lord Hanzo actually pulled my team out of a tight spot during the final battle. It was his arrival on the field that drove the Kumo ninja away."

The Ame ninja looked surprised, "You know Lord Hanzo?"

Koga sneered, "Not personally, but he cussed out my Jonin sensei at the time for sending a Genin to strike at close range alone while the rest of my team struck from a distance."

The Ame ninja nodded to each other and turned to flee, but found Anko standing there. She shook her head, "Wow, never realized how easy Koga can distract people, but that's beside the point. Well, this is as far as you three go." Anko struck her sleeves forward, "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" The snakes shot forward striking at the three Ame Genin.

Koga pushed the receiver on his collar, "Koga to Tower…Ame Team has be neutralized. Suggest you send a retrieval team, with some antivenin. Anko went a little overboard."

Kakashi's voice responded, "That's why your there Koga, keep her in check from now on."

Koga huffed as he turned to where Anko was piling up the three Genin, "Does he really expect me to stop you every time you do that."

Anko shook her head, "He's just grumpy about being stuck at the tower, and not having all the fun we're having."

Koga picked up a heaven scroll one of the Genin had dropped, "Hmm, let's set a trap then move out."

Anko pointed to where a camera was almost visible within a clump of leaves, "Set it in front of that camera so they spot the idiots who fall for it."

* * *

><p>On the fifth day of the second stage Koga and Anko gave the final few teams a break and retreated to the tower. They'd only confronted a couple more teams after the Ame team. Guy tossed them both water bottles as they dropped into the couch in the Jonin break room, "Well how was your youthful time out in the forest?"<p>

Koga glared, "Annoying, a couple of the teams actually took what that Chunin proctor said to heart. I had to chase them halfway across the damn forest. One team actually turned and surrendered when they found themselves back along the border fence."

Anko shook her head, "That's nothing. I had that stupid Kumo Genin who followed me around after I incapacitated his teammates. He kept say he couldn't let a girl roam around such a dangerous place all by herself."

Guy smiled, "How youthful of him. I should thank him for taking good care of our Anko-chan."

Guy left and Anko turned to Koga, "Please tell me he's joking."

Koga shook his head, "No, he was deathly serious."

Minato entered the room and looked at the one third of his students present, "Well, I must congratulate you two on exceeding my expectations. You helped knock out well over half the teams, and we won't have to hold any preliminaries thanks to you two."

Koga frowned, "Any Konoha teams make it? I didn't encounter any, like they were skillfully avoiding us."

Minato smirked, "The five squads joined up and figured out which scrolls they needed, and between them figured out which teams had the best shot of progressing to the end. They decided on that team with the Inuzuka, the team with an Aburame and a Hyuga, and finally a younger Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi combo. Also one team from Suna, and one from Kumo made to the end."

Koga frowned, "That's still fifteen participants for the finals. Isn't that too many?"

Minato shook his head, "That's seven first round matches with one participant getting a first round bye. Doubt we'll have much to worry about." Minato turned to the door, "Seeing as we're done here you two might as well go relax, we have a month until the finals."

* * *

><p>A Month Later…<p>

Kakashi and Koga flanked Minato's seat as the Kazekage and Raikage took the seats on either side of the Hokage. Koga deactivated his Byakugan and whispered to Minato, "Sensei, the Raikage's guards are both Jinchuriki. They have that double chakra like ours and the pair from Iwa."

Minato was never surprised by how protective his students were of Kushina's status as the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. They never referred to her by either name or gender when mentioning Konoha's Jinchuriki where anyone could hear. Minato frowned at the Raikage, "Lord Raikage, is there a reason you brought your Jinchuriki with you?"

A looked at the Hokage sternly for a moment then spoke, "How'd you know?"

Minato crossed his arms, "Konoha has special defenses against infiltration of by such people. If they intend to do harm to the village I will not permit such."

The Raikage nodded, "Relax Lord Hokage, my brother and little cousin won't do anything hostile."

Minato nodded, "Good, and don't even think about kidnapping anyone. My best shinobi are on high alert for suspicious activity."

The Kazekage snickered as the Raikage shook his head. The Raikage turned to Bee, "Please notify the council if they even think about doing something against my will again, I'll give the village they insulted their heads."

Bee nodde, "Yo bro, no prob."

Yugito Nii shook her head, "Bee, please just for once stop talking like that. Seriously did uncle drop you on your head or what?"

Minato turned to his students who were both looking slightly confused about the Kumo ninja behavior. Minato then turned to the Kazekage, "What about you? Bring any Jinchuriki with you?"

The Fourth Kazekage shook his head, "Shukaku is still sealed within that pot. My council believes it's too dangerous to give him a host."

Minato frowned, "Feel lucky. The One-Tail is able to be contained within an inanimate object. None above the Five-Tail can be contained so easily."

The Kazekage nodded, "I'm sure you have your troubles with the Nine-Tails…though since the last Jinchuriki passed you've done an excellent job hiding the current one's identity."

Minato narrowed his gaze, "The Nine-Tails identity is an S-class secret my friend, not even my students know that person's identity."

The two other kages glanced at the two Jonin flanking the Hokage, but could read nothing from their expressions.

Minato turned to Koga, "Tell Genma to start it appears the daimyo have been seated."

Koga bowed, "Of course Lord Hokage." Koga attached an explosive tag to a kunai then threw it into the air above the stadium. It exploded into a flare and a parachute like cloth brought the kunai gently to the ground at Genma's feet.

This brought the entire stadiums attention to the young Jonin. Genma nodded to the Kage booth and spoke his voice amplified by speakers, "Welcome Lords and Ladies, and everyone else. This is the finals for the first Chunin exam since the start of the Third Shinobi World War. I will be proctoring the finals. These will be one on one matches, these Genin will be proving their all. So without further words, let's begin with the first match…"

Koga tuned out his fellow leaf shinobi as he heard chatter over the radio. Anko had just broken up a fight between some shinobi who still held some animosity following the previous war. He notice Minato looking at him and he bowed, "Sorry Lord Hokage, my teammate Anko just broke up a fight between some Jonin from Kumo and a couple from Ame."

Minato shook his head and turned back to the match. It was a Suna ninja versus a Kumo ninja.

As the day went on there were several close calls, but so far no fatalities among the matches. It was finally the final round and Koga was actually interested in this fight, considering it was between his two distant cousins, one from the Inuzuka clan and the other from the Hyuga.

Minato noticed his student focusing more on the match than he had on any other.

The Inuzuka and his ninken partner immediately did the clan's signature Fang Passing Fang technique. Koga shook his head, "Sloppy…"

Minato frowned, "What's wrong Koga, didn't think you knew any of their techniques?"

Koga crossed his arms, "It's not that I don't know the techniques, I just don't have a ninken to do them properly."

Yugito frowned, "So you're from the same clan?"

Koga continued watching the match, "Yeah, in a way…" He left it at that and the Two-Tails Jinchuriki knew better than to pry.

The Branch House Hyuga dodged the spinning strikes from the Inuzuka easily then set up for the basic attack pattern of the Juken style. Koga nodded, "Its over."

The Kages frowned, but watched closely as the Hyuga struck rapidly at both the Inuzuka and his doppelganger ninken partner.

Minato shook his head, "It seems they both wanted to end this quickly."

The Raikage nodded, "They both had some serious fights during the earlier rounds, must of put everything they had left in those final attacks."

Moments after the fight those of the fifteen fighters who could still stand stood in the center of the stadium as the Hokage addressed them, "Well done all of you. I will confer with the other Kage and dignitaries who attended, and you'll be notified whether you will be promoted no earlier than two weeks from today. Now all of you should get some rest."

* * *

><p>The months following the exams Koga and the other Jonin of the village were swamped with missions as clients who viewed the finals were sold with the quality of Konoha ninja. It helped that nine out of the 15 fighters were from Konoha. By the end of the year several of the Guardians of Konoha had acquired nicknames which ninja from other villages knew them as, this included Copy Nin Kakashi, Konoha's Green Beast Might Guy, Single Striker Steel Fang (The meaning of Koga's name). Kurenai being a Chunin didn't take many missions that garnered her nickname as with her Genjutsu her involvement in most missions was unknown. Anko's nickname of the Snake Mistress was actually what the villagers called her, and she wasn't actually pleased with the name, normally sending the person who used it to the hospital. Tenzo primarily being in ANBU didn't allow his face to become as well known as his other teammates.<p>

As April dawned, Minato gathered his six students to unveil important information.

Minato had actually called his students to the Hokage Monument, and they were currently standing on the representation of his own head. He'd arrived first and watched each of his students arrive.

First Kurenai and Anko arrived, the former dragging the latter as Anko seemed to not be in such a hurry to be on time. Tenzo came next fully adorned in his ANBU gear including his mask. Koga appeared next to Anko and sat down. Minato had noticed something going on between the two teens, but would only interfere if it hampered their functionality as ninja and teammates. Guy then arrived and began talking to Tenzo and Kurenai. It was thirty minutes after he'd told them to be here when Kakashi had finally arrived.

It was something new with Minato's first student; the boy had taken to arriving later and later to meetings. Though he'd give some lame excuse for being late his entire team knew where he truly was, the memorial stone in the Third Training Grounds.

Minato nodded at his late student then began, "Well, now that we're all here I some news to impart, and since this has to remain secret for as long as possible, you six are some of the few I can trust with this knowledge." Minato could see the curiosity build on the faces of the six teenagers, "As you lot are no doubt aware, Kushina has been feeling ill for awhile now. Well, the medics have finally figured out why. She's pregnant."

This was apparently not the news the six teenagers had been expecting as they all looked dumbfounded at their sensei. Kurenai was the first to recover, "Congratulations sensei." This was quickly followed by congratulations from the other five teenagers.

Minato chuckled at their delayed responses, who'd have guessed this news could strike them all dumb. Minato nodded, "Well, it was a surprise to me as well. Not that Kushina and I haven't be…"

Koga raised a hand to halt his sensei's sentence, "Sensei! Please, we don't need the details."

The others concurred.

Minato chuckled again then turned to the village, "The fact Kushina and I are married is one of the best kept secrets in the village. Only the Sandaime Hokage and a few others know. Kushina's pregnancy must also be kept hidden; least the enemies of Konoha trace the connection back to me. That would put both hers and the child's lives in jeopardy."

Kakashi nodded, "Then we'll do our duty as Kushina's guards."

Minato nodded, "Sarutobi Biwako has agreed to be her midwife as she is one of the few old enough to remember a Jinchuriki giving birth." Minato turned back to his students, "That is all. If I need any of you for anything I will send Tenzo with orders."

The six teenagers immediately split off to head toward their normal destinations. Anko tagged along with Koga as he returned to the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi frowned at them as they entered the garden courtyard and moved to sit under a tree.

Hiashi had nothing against Anko as a person, he merely felt that what the two teenagers had was nothing more than a mild crush, and hoped they didn't do anything they both would regret later. That was the number one reason he'd forbade the pair from going into any rooms alone, even the dojo.

Koga's stepmother entered the garden and set a tray with tea on the table where Hiashi sat. She spotted the Koga and Anko sitting under the tree, "They're quite the interesting pair."

Hiashi closed his eyes as though that would shut out the thoughts running through his head, "As long as I'm not a grandfather anytime soon they can kiss or hold hands all they want, but if he even thinks of sleeping with that girl I will put my foot down. The girl has no parents to defend her honor, but hell if I'll allow my son to do to her what I did to his mother."

His wife smiled sadly at Hiashi's rather blunt mention of the past. She poured him a cup then sat after pouring her own, "Well, from what I hear they don't hold hands in public, though kissing, Kushina caught them making out behind the Hokage Manor last week."

Hiashi grumbled about teenage hormones and that he'd be damned if he had any daughters.

* * *

><p>Three months later Koga was called into Hiashi's study. The young Jonin entered and sat down as his father watched the boy nervously. They had expected this to happen sooner or later, yet even Hiashi couldn't assume his son's reaction.<p>

Hiashi allowed silence to build then spoke, "Son…how have you and Anko been getting along?"

Koga frowned, "Fine…I'm not really sure where you're going with that. I'm free to date any girl I chose, I only need your permission for marriage, and that hasn't even crossed my mind."

Hiashi nodded, "Just wondering…you and your squad have seemed quite busy as of late, and I hoped your relationship didn't have anything to do with it."

Koga shrugged, "None really. Anko is on duty with Tenzo, when I'm on duty with Kurenai as my partner, Kakashi and Guy are the third shift."

Hiashi steadied himself and spoke, "Koga, I've been informed by our family healer that my wife, your stepmother, is pregnant."

Koga frowned, "I see…you were nervous about revealing this fact to me? Father, I assumed as much over a month ago. Believe it or not I've been around pregnant women before, and I am pretty good at noticing the symptoms. Uncle Hizashi's wife was pregnant just last year."

Hiashi shook his head, "You've always been an observant one. Though, you could have told me sooner."

Koga quirked an eyebrow, "It was only an assumption. I figured you notify me when it was verified."

Hiashi shook his head, "Who'd think I'd lose an argument with a fifteen year old?"

Koga stood, "You didn't lose I merely sidestepped your logic."

* * *

><p>The evening of July 7th the following month, Kakashi and Koga reported to a disturbance in the Inuzuka district. Koga landed next to Kakashi outside his aunt's manor, he took a step forward and just barely dodged as Shu was thrown bodily through the door and bounced three times along the paved walk to the manor's gate.<p>

Koga watched as his uncle scurried through the wrecked door with an irate Tsume behind him. Koga moved to his aunt's side as quickly as possible, "What's going on?"

Tsume narrowed her gaze at her Husband and his son, "Koga…I don't care what you do, but I don't ever want to see either of those two again."

Koga nervously asked, "What happened?"

Tsume snarled dangerously, "Shu attempted to poison Kiba."

Koga had heard the news that Tsume had delivered Kiba early that morning, and the delivery had gone surprisingly well. Tsume was already back on her feet only hours after the delivery, something some wondered if it was actually possible. Koga turned to the two men, "Shu, did you really attempt that?"

Shu bowed his head, "Cousin…please…father…he…"

Koga's uncle backhanded the boy causing his head to bounce of the pavement again. The irate Inuzuka turned to Koga, "So what if I ordered him. That brat is mine to do with as I see fit."

Koga pulled a kunai from his sleeve, "Kiba is my cousin by blood. Shu is nothing to me, and you cat chaser are going to see how the Hokage feels about you forcing your son to commit fratricide."

Kakashi appeared behind the older man and forced him to his feet. Kakashi turned to Koga, "I'll take this one to sensei…I'll send Guy to collect the other, and take him to the hospital."

Koga nodded then turned to Tsume, "I want to speak to the elders."

Tsume nodded and led Koga to a back room. They stood there for a few minutes as five old men each accompanied by ninken filed in and sat along one wall. The head of the elders spoke, "Koga, you have no voice among us. Bastard curs such as you have no place here."

Koga snarled to get the attention of the five men and their ninken, "Shut you fucking mouth you gutless piece of shit."

Tsume smiled as her nephew began to put the elders in their place.

Koga focused on the ninken, as the dogs had never been against him, "Your partners call me a cur, yet it's them who've for generations have judged others harshly and have supported savage acts against their own family members. You cannot tell me your own pups haven't told you the number of time their masters have tried to aim their attacks at me."

The ninken sitting next to the elder spoke, "Steel Fang is right. My own pup Kuromaru rants about the ill treatment of this pup. He was even denied the right to have one of our breed to stand next to him on the field of battle. That is a decision for us, not our human partners."

Koga snickered at how easily the five humans nervously stared at their growling ninken. Koga decided it was time to let the old men have it, "As the son of a former clan head, I hear by entreat that Inuzuka Tsume be named sole clan head from this day onward, with no need for the council or any male influence to dictate the path of the clan."

The head elder protested, "What? She's a woman. There's no way she can lead this clan, she's too frail."

Koga's eyes widened, "Frail? Elder, she just threw Inuzuka Shu through a door after he attempted to poison Inuzuka Kiba. Shu bounced three times off the walk in front of this very building."

Kuromaru spoke up from behind Koga, "Steel Fang speaks the truth."

Koga turned to Tsume and spoke quietly, "Why are the ninken calling me that? I know it's what my name means, but they call all you by your names."

Tsume grinned, "You spoke to them as equals. Also like all Inuzuka you were named by your mother's ninken. He named you Steel Fang, so I put Koga down as your name on your birth certificate."

Koga nodded then turned to the elders just as Minato burst into the room. Koga was not surprised to see the enraged look on his sensei's face. Everyone bowed as was proper when in the presence of the Hokage.

Minato turned to Tsume, "Tsume, how's your son?"

Tsume nodded, "He's fine. Hana called my attention to what Shu was doing; I stopped him before any harm was done."

Minato nodded then narrowed his gaze at the elders, "By order of the Konoha council, this elder council is disbanded. Full control of the Inuzuka clan will revert to the clan head. Currently the clan head is Inuzuka Tsume, whose marriage was just dissolved. It will be her decision on when, and if the council is reformed."

Koga wondered about the particulars in the dissolution of the marriage, mainly if he'd get the chance to finish his former uncle.

Minato then turned to Koga, "Koga. I've brought Anko with me; you two will remain here and insure no harm comes to either Inuzuka Hana or Inuzuka Kiba. Those are my orders, do you understand."

Koga nodded, "I understand Lord Hokage."

The next morning Shu returned and collected his belongings. He moved into his mother's residence down the street, he had also been demoted to Chunin and placed on probation until his trail. Koga wondered about the fate of his former uncle, but he was never to be heard from again.

* * *

><p>Months came and went with the steady march of time. Koga along with the other Guardians had continued in their training along with their constant search for the elusive final three candidates for their team.<p>

The morning of October 10th dawned bright and sunny as any other day in Konoha. Koga contrary to normal routine entered the Main House dining hall for breakfast. Finding his place near his father and stepmother he grabbed a sweet roll and began eating quickly.

Hiashi frowned at his son's sudden lack of table manners, "I'm sure we taught you some manners over the last twelve years. Do you wish to explain their absence?"

Koga swallowed the overly large bite of roll then turned to his father, "Sorry, had to skip dinner last night. Sensei needed me and Anko to cover the whole night shift last night."

Hiashi cut the piece of fruit on the plate in front of him, "What is it you're all guarding? I've heard from Kurenai's father that she spends most her days on duty, and I thought you told me your shifts were with Kurenai."

Koga nodded, "They are, it's just Tenzo was needed elsewhere so me and Kakashi have been splitting his shifts, but last night Kakashi was hired by name for a mission. He got back to relieve me and Anko early this morning."

Hiashi frowned, "That still doesn't answer the question. What are you guarding?"

Koga's expression turned serious, "S-rank secret."

Hiashi became serious as well, "I see…threat to the village?"

Koga shook his head, "Minimal if everything goes as planned. If everything goes well, sensei will be lifting the S-rank from it and he'll disclose it to you Clan Heads along with the elders."

Hiashi nodded, "Very well. Will you be working again tonight?"

Koga nodded, "Most likely. I'll know more this afternoon."

His stepmother spoke from across the table, "Koga, have you seen Kushina lately. Mikoto and I haven't seen her for several months."

Koga went back to eating, "Sensei sent her on an important mission. I believe it was another proof of live mission to find Lady Tsunade, it's been a couple years since she's contacted the village."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, who knows what trouble that woman has gotten herself into. The last time a proof of life mission was sent Koga came back injured."

Koga frowned, "It was nothing more than a scratch."

Hiashi didn't respond instead sipping his tea.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Koga arrived at the secluded location where Kushina was secreted away when her pregnancy had reached the point where hiding it was a physical impossibility. Koga entered to find seven ANBU members sitting in the corner. Kushina lay on a futon while Biwako fussed over her.<p>

Biwako looked up as the Jonin walked over, "Well, there you are. Where's Minato?"

Koga frowned, "He's on his way, he had some paperwork to finish before leaving the tower for the night. Did something happen?"

Biwako narrowed her gaze at the young Jonin as an ANBU medic came with a basin of water and towels.

Koga's eyes widened, "You mean?"

Biwako nodded, "Her water broke not twenty minutes ago."

Koga turned to the masked ANBU in the corner, "Hey get your asses in gear. Go secure the perimeter."

The ANBU nodded and dashed out of the building.

Koga pulled a three prong kunai out and tossed it at the floor. It only took Minato a moment to arrive, "What's wrong Koga?"

The Hyuga pointed at Kushina, "Your wife is in labor, figured you'd want to be here."

Minato turned to Kushina then quickly turned back to Koga, "Koga, guard the door. You're the last line before me if something happens."

Koga nodded, "Don't worry sensei; we have this place covered top to bottom with protective seals. Only a shinobi with an A-rank space time jutsu could get past all this."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Koga was still sitting against the door with his Byakugan active. The entire area was under his surveillance, and so far there were no threats to report. Each of the ANBU operatives was within his range of sight, and had orders not to stray beyond that range.<p>

That was also why when they started vanishing Koga stood up and slipped into a defensive stance. Something was attacking the ANBU, and it moved to quickly for him to spot. Koga knocked on the door, "Sensei! We've got a situation developing out here."

Minato was at the door in a flash, "What's wrong?"

Koga's brow creased deeply, "The ANBU…they're all gone."

Minato became serious, "Gone?"

Koga nodded, "They just started vanishing…I couldn't see what was causing it, it moved too quickly for me to get a fix on."

Minato was about to speak when Koga stepping backwards to allow Minato to open the door more caught a kunai in the shoulder pinning him to the door.

Koga gritted his teeth as he grasped the weapon, "Damn…where did this come from?"

A new voice spoke, "Hmm…that's unfortunate. I meant to kill you in that first strike, but I seemed to have miscalculated."

Koga and Minato looked toward the voice. The speaker was a tall thin man with black hair. The man wore a orange spiral mask with a single eye hole, and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Minato moved to cover Koga, "How you doing?"

Koga grimaced, "I've had better days, but give me a few seconds and I'll have this stupid kunai out of my shoulder."

The masked man spoke, "Hmm, Namikaze Minato. I see only one of your students here. Where are all the others? Did you send them back to the village?"

Minato frowned, "My other students are providing cover. People have become too curious about what I've had them doing. Letting them stay in the village and only having one of them here should keep curious individuals away."

The masked man nodded, "Smart move…besides that means at least five of your students might survive long enough to witness the fall of Konoha."

Minato pulled out a kunai, "Koga, once your free get inside and activate the seals. I'm putting my faith in you to protect them."

Koga watched as Minato dashed forward. Koga was surprised when both Minato and the masked man vanished. Pulling the kunai out of his shoulder Koga entered the building and slammed the door shut behind him. Sliding down the door to sit next to it he ignored the trail of blood he left on the door.

Kushina looked wide eyed at the Jonin, "Koga! What happened?"

Koga winced, "Some masked teme showed up…he killed the ANBU guards, almost got me to."

The ANBU medic moved over to him and started tending to his shouder. Koga spotted the infant in Kushina's arms. Nodding to himself he pushed past the medic and walked over to the center of the room. Kneeling he poured chakra into the seal carved into the floor.

* * *

><p>He'd apparently passed out, because as he came to he heard Kushina warning someone that she'd kill them. Koga was groggy, but he was sure he heard the masked man. After a moment of silence Koga recovered enough to sit up. He found himself alone in the hut, well, not entirely alone. Biwako and the ANBU medic's bodies lay were they'd fallen, and the infant was crying on the futon.<p>

Minato suddenly arrived and spotted his chakra drained student attempting to stand, "Damn, he beat me back."

Koga was only able to get to his knees, "Sorry sensei…I must of pushed too much chakra into the seal."

Minato shook his head, "No, you were injured and attempting to activate a very advanced protection matrix. I should have realized it would drain your chakra to a dangerous level, besides it was useless in the first place. That was Uchiha Madara, and he has some sort of space time technique."

Koga frowned, "Sensei, I might not be the biggest history buff, but wasn't Madara defeated by the Shodai Hokage…even if he'd survived he'd be way over a hundred."

Minato nodded, "He'd be approximately 160 give or take a few years."

Koga grabbed his partially healed shoulder, "He's got good aim for a walking corpse."

Minato turned to leave, "Koga watch over Naruto. I'm going to get Kushina back, and finish what the Shodai started."

Koga nodded, "I won't fail again sensei."

Minato smirked, "You've yet to fail Koga. Now that I know who we're facing I'm thankful your still breathing at all."

Koga watched as his sensei vanished again.

Minato was not gone long before a malicious chakra washed over the entire region. Koga activated his Byakugan, and fell backward at a mass of chakra that was heading for the village. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. He knew the legend, and part of the legend stated Madara had control over that monster.

The Nine-Tails was free once more…

* * *

><p>End Chapter Five<p>

A/N: Yes, it's a cliff hanger, but really at 12,700+ words this chapter needed to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Six:

* * *

><p>The Nine-Tails, the Kyubi no Yoko, or the Demon Fox, whichever wording the individual wished to use didn't matter. What mattered was the beast's chakra could be felt for miles, and even far from wherever Madara had taken Kushina the ninja of Konoha new a bad omen had befallen them.<p>

Koga looked to where the infant Naruto lay crying on the futon, "Don't worry kid, I'm sure Sensei will be back soon."

Koga was right as no sooner had he spoken than Minato appeared holding Kushina. Minato could tell his student was still weak from his earlier attempts at activating the protection seal, "Koga, I want you to stay here. You'll be no help fighting the fox, recover as much chakra as you can."

Koga nodded as Minato set Kushina on the futon and after a few words reassuring her he'd return departed once more.

Kushina looked over at Koga as the boy once more attempted to stand. She shook her head as he once more fell to his knees, "Koga stop forcing yourself."

Koga shook his head, "My teammates are in that bastard fox's path. I should be there with them fighting it."

Kushina frowned, "Koga…Minato told you you're too weak. Even a simple barrier seal could drain the last of your chakra reserves, and what good are you to them dead."

Koga sat back on his legs, "Why? Why'd that fucking Uchiha have to do this?"

Kushina frowned, "Do not lump Madara in with the other Uchiha. Koga, the Uchiha clan who resides in this village betrayed Madara, you must never allow your anger to blind you to who is truly at fault."

Koga face palmed as he shook his head, "I can't believe I forgot!" Koga pulled a pouch from his belt, "It's a good thing my stepmother gave me these before I left this morning."

Kushina watched as Koga pulled a military ration pill from the pouch. Kushina looked surprised, "You have ration pills?"

Koga nodded, "I've missed a few meals lately, and she was worried I wouldn't have the stamina if a mission came along."

As Koga swallowed the pill he passed the pouch to Kushina who also took one of the pills. They both felt their chakra reserves slowly building back up.

Koga was finally able to stand just as he heard a deafening roar from outside and Minato appeared in the room.

Minato spotted his student standing, "Well, you recovered fast."

Kushina tossed the pouch to Minato, "He had ration pills."

Minato took one of the pills and grinned toward the door where they could hear the Kyubi thrashing toward them, "Good, now we might last three minutes before he rips us apart."

Koga frowned, "Sensei…the village?"

Minato shook his head, "Didn't have time for a full assessment, but I'm sure the others wouldn't go down that easily."

Koga nodded then turned to the door, "So, what's the plan?"

Kushina stood next to them, "Even with the pill, I won't last much longer…having the beast extracted is fatal, even for me. I'll reseal it within me and take it with me when I die."

Minato shook his head, "No, Kushina your death would be in vain, the Nine-Tails will just resurrect without a host. We'd be right back here at square one."

Koga heard several trees nearby being ripped up and tossed aside. He turned to his sensei, "Umm…we need a plan, even without my Byakugan and heightened senses I can tell the fox is already within striking distance."

Minato turned away from his wife and student and looked to his son, "I'll use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

Koga's stepped back as Kushina railed at her husband, "What? You'll die if you use that seal, that's why it's a forbidden jutsu. If you do this Naruto will have no one!"

Minato shook his head, "Koga…I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can I impose on you to look after my son for just a little longer…he'll need someone to watch over him."

Koga bowed his head, "Sensei…if you're doing what I believe your planning…I'm still a Guardian of Konoha, and our first duty is to protect the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

Minato chuckled, "Thanks Koga. Keep those teammates of your in line after I'm gone."

Kushina placed a hand on the younger ninja's shoulder, "His life will be harder than mine…I know there will be no way to hide the fact he's the Jinchuriki after this."

Koga pulled a kunai from his sleeve and slowly pulled it across his palm making a shallow cut that bled slightly, "I swear on my honor as a shinobi of Konoha, that I will protect him with my life."

Minato was turned away so the smile on his face was hidden. He was proud of all his students, and knew they'd carry on the Will of Fire after he was gone.

A loud ripping sound and the building around them being blown away brought the three ninja's attention to their massive foe.

Kushina immediately shot out her chakra chains to restrain the fox, "Minato, if you're going to do it hurry."

Minato nodded and began the preparations for the sealing.

Koga noticed one of the Nine-Tails tails headed for Naruto. Before either Minato or Kushina could move Koga jumped into the path of the tail and performed the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.

Minato paused as the Nine-Tails tail was not deflected away, but the force of the Hyuga technique against the Nine-Tails strength was enough to hold it in place.

Kushina shook her head, "Minato, you have to hurry he can't keep that up for long!"

Minato finished the preparations then summoned Gamabunta, "All right my friend, one more time."

Gamabunta noticed the fox's tail and batted it away with his sword, allowing Koga to stop the technique, "Hmm, if what your planning is what I think, I'm sorry we'll have to part ways. You've been a good underling Minato."

Minato nodded, "It's been a pleasure to serve Gamabunta. Let's show this over grown fur ball what the Toads are really made of."

Koga watched as the giant toad and Minato battled the Fox, while the latter was holding Naruto. Koga turned to Kushina who appeared very weak, "Lady Kushina?"

Kushina shook her head, "Minato sealed a large portion of my chakra into Naruto's seal. I'll be able to help him control the Fox when he's old enough. Koga, please, don't let him think he's alone…"

Koga bowed his head as Kushina's eyes closed and her breathing ceased. Koga turned back to the fight, "I've made my oath Lady Kushina, I and the other Guardians will not fail you. I will not fail again…" Koga moved as he saw the sealing commence, and headed to his sensei's final stand.

Koga landed on a branch of a tree and was soon joined by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiashi, Fugaku, Kakashi, and Anko. Sarutobi turned to the young Jonin, "What's happened? Minato showed up and took the Fox from the village without a word."

Koga bowed his head, "Sensei is using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal…Kushina is dead…I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but so is Biwako."

Sarutobi frowned, "You can explain all this later. Right now we must aid Minato…perhaps there's another way…"

Sarutobi's words failed as Gamabunta laid Minato and Naruto on the ground at his feet and the Nine-Tail's body turned to dust. Gamabunta vanished in a cloud of smoke as the summoning jutsu lost power.

The three present Guardians were the first to reach their sensei's side, but gave way allowing Sarutobi to kneel next to his dying successor.

Minato stared at the night sky, "Not long now…the sealing is almost complete." He focused his eyes on the Sandaime, "Nar…Naruto?"

Sarutobi motioned for Anko to hand him the infant, who she'd picked up, "He's fine Minato."

Minato nodded, "He'll save the village…Koga knows…Naruto is the hero. Let the village know…"

The ninja present bowed their heads as Minato exhaled his last breath. Sarutobi reached forward and closed the younger Hokage's eyes which had dulled and were staring lifelessly at the sky.

Hiashi moved over to his son, "Koga…what happened here?"

Koga looked to Fugaku, "Madara."

Fugaku frowned, "The founder?"

Koga indicated the tear in his shoulder where the kunai had pinned him to the door, "There was a man calling himself that, at least that's what sensei told me. He killed the ANBU stationed here along with Sarutobi Biwako, he's also responsible for releasing the Nine-Tails."

Hiashi frowned, "Koga, Uchiha Madara, there's no possible way for him to be alive."

Sarutobi stood, "This is not the time or the place for this discussion. Koga, you've been injured and the amount of exhaustion you're radiating tells me you need to seek medical attention immediately." Sarutobi turned to Anko, "Please escort your teammate to the medics." Sarutobi turned to Kakashi who was blankly staring at his sensei's remains, "I'm sorry to ask this of you Kakashi, but please retrieve both Minato and Kushina's remains, and bring them to the tower." Sarutobi then spoke to the two clan heads, "Let it be known that we'll have a full council meeting at midday tomorrow, I want full reports on the village's condition."

The two men bowed then Hiashi turned to aid Anko in escorting Koga to the medics.

* * *

><p>Kakashi flanked the Hokage's chair in the council room. Standing in a half circle around the chair were the other five members of the Guardians. Koga stood on the other side of the chair, even though both Anko and Kakashi had asked him to remain in the medical tent.<p>

Sarutobi sat in the chair, very aware of the six exhausted ninja standing behind him. Naruto lay in the Hokage's lap sleeping peacefully, but even the Hokage knew by the end of this meeting the infant could be awake.

The civilian councilors filled into the two rows of benches on either side of the room running the length of the room those sitting on the benches faced the people sitting on the opposite side of the room. Danzo sat on the front bench on the right side of the room as close to the other elders as he could get. The other two elders sat in their flanking positions to the Hokage. The clan heads and other high ranking ninja sat on cushions between the benches facing the Hokage.

Once everyone was present Sarutobi spoke, "I know we are all grieving for fallen comrades today. Yet, it's my sad duty to inform you all that the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato has fallen. He used his vast knowledge of sealing techniques to seal the Nine-Tails into this infant. Unfortunately the exact method of sealing used had a backlash, one in which Minato sacrificed his own soul to seal the fox."

Danzo frowned, "Then that infant is the fox, we should kill it and rid the world of that demon."

Sarutobi felt the combined killer intent of the Guardians raise to a level where it was almost lethal on its own. Sarutobi frowned, "Danzo, this child is no more the fox than Mito or Kushina before him. He is the Jinchuriki of the fox." Sarutobi quickly thought up a plan and turned to Koga, "Koga you were present for the sealing last night, and we all know Minato instructed you in fuinjutsu. Could you please explain the sealing method used?"

Koga nodded then turned to the gathered council, "Minato-sensei used his unique method of the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. It combines two four symbol seals, and is rather advanced."

Fugaku spoke up, "Is there any way for the fox to impose its will on the child?"

Koga shook his head, "No, as long as the child remain unaware of the fox's presence he should have no reason to speak with it. Also no external action will break the seal save possibly the death of the child. The seal is slowly filtering the fox's chakra into the boy's own system, but if he dies before the chakra is assimilated enough…well…I think last night is still fresh in all our minds."

Danzo rubbed his chin, "You said the fox's chakra is being drawn into the boys system?"

Koga nodded, "Yes, he'll be able to draw on the fox's chakra. In the future he'll be one of the top ninja in the village."

Haruno huffed, "Like we should let that monster join the ranks of ninja." The council turned to Haruno who glared at the infant, "That child is the fox. It would be just like one of Minato's students to cover up the truth…besides, how do we not know Minato's actions didn't cause the fox to be freed."

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye at the man, "You speak such of Minato-sensei in my presence again, and you'll find out why I'm one of the most feared Jonin in this village."

Sarutobi shook his head, "I see…is this is how most of you felt?"

The civilian council looked sheepish but several stated similar views, but none so blatantly spoke ill of Minato. Sarutobi turned to Danzo as the bandaged man spoke, "Sarutobi, perhaps if you were to leave the child in my care I can forge him into a proper weapon for the village."

Sarutobi huffed, "Danzo, do not think so little of me, I know that you continued the Root program long after Minato ordered you to discontinue. I will not allow you to turn this child into one of your emotionless killing machines that answer only to you." Sarutobi stood and handed Naruto to Kurenai. He then turned back to the council, "I've made my decision. Since allowing Naruto's true parentage to be revealed would be dangerous for the child, and since only a few present here know who the child's parents are, Uzumaki will be his family name. Uzumaki Naruto will be placed in an orphanage of my choosing, any attempts to remove him from that orphanage without my permission will result in severe punishment. Although word of Naruto's status as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails has already spread to most the village, I'm labeling it an S-rank secret. No one under the rank of Jonin is to even hear of this, nor shall any of this information be disclosed to the younger generation under penalty of death."

Sarutobi turned to the civilians, "The civilian council is hereby dismissed. Please return to restoring the village."

After the civilians left Sarutobi bowed his head, "This is also to be an S-rank secret. It has come to my attention that Uchiha Madara may have had a hand in the events leading to the Nine-Tail's attack."

Koharu frowned, "Lord Hokage, Uchiha Madara was slain by Hashirama-sensei. There is no way that man still lives; even if he hadn't been slain he'd be older than we are."

Sarutobi sat and steeple his fingers in front of him, "Unfortunately Koharu-chan we seem to have been misinformed." Sarutobi kept a stoic face, "Besides, there would be little reason for Minato to misinform his student about the assailant's identity."

Several of the elite Jonin began grumbling about the Uchiha.

Fugaku frowned at the lowered voices.

Hiashi bowed his head, "I must concur with Lord Hokage, as well as the fact my son would not lie about such things."

Sarutobi turned to Fugaku, "Uchiha Fugaku, I will leave the investigation into this matter in your hands."

Fugaku sent a surprised look toward the Hokage, "…Huh…Oh, as you wish Lord Hokage. The Military Police will get to the bottom of this."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, please leave your reports with one of my assistants. I will have orders for all of you as we finish sorting this catastrophe."

Danzo nodded to the other elders and Homura and Koharu fallowed the bandaged man from the room.

The other ninja exited the room in groups, and eventually Sarutobi was alone with the Guardians. Sarutobi stood, "I will meet you on the roof."

With the orders the six of them vanished in swirls of leaves, Kurenai still holding the infant.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood with his back to his teammates as they each arrived moments after him. Tenzo stood apart from the others having donned his ANBU mask. Koga had been forced to sit by Anko who was checking his bandages. Kurenai stood near them with Guy standing ready to help protect the infant.<p>

Koga turned to Kakashi, "So, what now fearless leader?"

Kakashi turned his head so his one normal eye could be seen over his shoulder, "We protect Naruto…and when the opportunity arises, we kill this Madara and any who side with him."

Tenzo tilted his head, "Kakashi, would sensei want us to focus so on vengeance?"

Kakashi narrowed his gaze, "I won't say I'm not out for revenge…I'm sure Koga is even planning his own vengeance, if he hasn't already. This Madara, whether he's actually the Uchiha founder, or just some fake, his goals are clear. He will stop at nothing to destroy this village."

Koga clenched his fist were bandages covered the wound he'd sworn his oath on, "Kakashi, we stand no chance against that enemy…that is why sensei did what he did. We must not focus on if the next attack comes, but when it does. We must be prepared."

Sarutobi stepped onto the roof then, "It appears I've come at the right time."

The six ninjas turned to the reinstated active Hokage.

Sarutobi walked to the edge of the roof and looked over the village, "I've had many hard decisions to make in my long term as Hokage. I hoped Minato would serve many years in this post, but instead he's left a great void." The Hokage turned to the six, "I've decided to publicly dissolve your squad…" He raised a hand to forestall protests, "…this dissolution of your squad will merely be for the publics' consumption. Officially you will still serve in your duties, but no longer will you act so openly as a team."

The Hokage turned back to observe the village, "Kakashi, I am promoting you to ANBU captain. You will lead the assassination and abduction squad. Tenzo, you will also be promoted from your current position to ANBU captain. You'll take command of the Hokage Guards. Anko, will be reassigned to the Intelligence and Torture department, Inoichi requested your transfer personally, do not disappoint. Kurenai will be reassigned to a Chunin squad dealing with A and B rank missions. Guy will be assigned to lead a Chunin squad on similar missions." The Hokage turned to Koga, "Koga…if what you told us is true, then you're the only one who can verify what occurred last night. If it was truly Uchiha Madara who attacked the village, then I doubt he will allow you to live long…though I am curious how you survived when so many others did not."

Koga stood up, "Lord Hokage, in preparations for Naruto's birth, sensei and I set up a special protection seal just to err on the side of caution. When the assailant attacked I was stuck in the shoulder by one of the attacker's kunai. Sensei ordered me to activate the seal, which was a very complex and advanced matrix of seals. I used every bit of chakra I had to activate the seal, but somehow the attacker was able to bypass the protective measures of the seal. When he entered he probably thought I was dead, seeing as my chakra levels were so low at the time."

The Hokage nodded, "So, he may believe you died…I think we should correct that assumption. If the attacker is in fact Madara, he will see through our ruse and avoid our trap. If the attacker is a fake no doubt he will panic and attempt to correct his error, then we will unmask him."

Koga frowned, "So how will we accomplish this?"

The Hokage handed him a scroll, "In these times messenger birds can be intercepted, and we must rely on our elite Jonin to deliver messages. You will from now on act as my courier for sensitive information. I know you are one of the few non-ANBU shinobi who can deliver such messages, and return nearly unscathed."

Koga saw the seal on the scroll was addressed to Iwa. He turned to the Hokage, "As you wish Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded, "Well, the Tsuchikage is expecting that scroll. I will inform your father of your mission."

Koga bowed then turned to Kurenai, "Kurenai, take Naruto to the orphanage outside the Hyuga Compound, one of my Branch House cousins works there. Tell her the child is under my personal protection, she'll take him from there."

Kurenai nodded, "Good luck Koga."

Koga turned to Anko, "See you when I get back."

Anko stood and caught his collar, "You better come back." The others turned away as the pair kissed.

A coughing sound from the Hokage forced the pair apart, and Koga vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>On the Road to Iwagakure…<p>

Koga had only stopped to gather some travel gear from one of the few still standing stores, and then had made his way from the village. Koga had not been this far from the village in over two years, not since the final days of the war, and now here he was heading for the village which was the former home of many of those he killed during the war.

As the sun set on his first day of traveling Koga set up camp in a small clearing. He kept the fire small so as to not attract any unwanted attention. He'd just settled down to meditating when a rustling bush caught his attention. Koga ignored the bush at first; not wanting to let on to the person there that he'd noticed them.

Koga discreetly activating his Byakugan he got a clearer picture. The group consisted of a single ninja of approximately Jonin level, along with three children no stronger than Genin. Deactivating his Byakugan he turned toward the bush, "Alright, you in that shrub, get out here or I'll kill your teammates trying to circle around behind me."

Koga had to resist the chuckle as he heard three distinct childish gasp, and one obviously adult voice cursing.

The first to come out was the boy hiding behind the bushes. He appeared no older than 12, and wore a Iwagakure forehead protector on his head. His two fellow Genin dropped from a tree a moment later. The other boy wore the same uniform as the other, but his forehead protector was on his belt. The girl on the squad had a knee length skirt instead of the pants.

Koga shook his head at the three, "Wow, you actually believed me." Koga reached behind him and caught the Jonin's wrist and threw him over his shoulder so he landed at the Genin's feet, "Nice try, but my three month old cousin is quieter than you."

The Jonin looked at Koga's face and immediately paled, "Kami have mercy…"

Koga allowed a slight chuckle this time, "Oh, have we met before…it's kind of hard for me to remember, I've slain so many Iwa ninja during the war."

The Jonin swallowed then stood up, "Um…well…you were part of a squad that over powered my team during the war…I fell for that ruse those two kunoichi made up regarding those berries."

Koga smiled thinking about Kushina and Rin. Koga then became serious, "Well, funny seeing you in Fire Country again. I heard your lot was returned to Iwa after the war. Want to explain why you came back…or should I finish what my sensei started?"

The Iwa Jonin shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary. Actually, I was sent by my Tsuchikage to ascertain Konoha's condition following that massive chakra presence that was felt near your village. My squad was not far from the border on a training exercise, so we were assigned to investigate."

Koga narrowed his gaze at the Genin, "You brought Genin into hostile territory? Not that I had much respect for you after our last encounter, but really, if it was any other Jonin besides me you ran into, well…Iwa would be mourning four more deaths."

The Iwa Jonin looked at his team, "I know this was really a B-rank mission, but time was of the essence. No doubt other villages have sent their own teams to investigate."

Koga returned to where he'd been sitting, "Well, seeing as I'm headed to Iwa anyway, I'll escort you out of Fire Country."

One of the boys piped up, "Why you going to Iwa?"

Koga narrowed his gaze at the boy, which seeing as his eyes appeared pitch black in the firelight intensified the intimidation factor causing the boy to cower back, "I'm on assignment from my Hokage. Now, if you wish to continue on your way and meet an unfortunate end when a patrol squad finds you, I'm fine with that. If not, I suggest you get some rest, we break camp at dawn."

The Iwa Jonin sat across the fire from Koga, "Seems you've done a lot of growing up in the last two years."

Koga pulled out several tags and placing them in a rectangle formation around himself and activated a personal barrier, "Watching your sensei die right in front of you can do that."

The Iwa Jonin froze, "The Yellow Flash died?"

Koga shook his head, "He was a man, not a god…and there's always someone or something out there stronger. Sense it's the reason I'm going to Iwa you're bound to find out. The Nine-Tails attacked the Leaf Village; my sensei the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to save the village."

The Iwa Jonin bowed his head, "Only a monster could take out that man…" The Iwa Jonin turned to his students, "Alright, you three rest up. We're returning to Iwa first thing in the morning." After his Genin began setting their camp he turned back to Koga, "I see you're a seal master. I take it we tripped some sort of warning seal on our way here."

Koga shook his head, "No, your Genin are just too green. They made enough noise to scare off my two pursuers."

The Iwa Jonin frowned, "Pursuers?"

Koga took a meditation position, "There is a faction within my village that apparently would prefer I didn't return. I was laying in wait for them to attack, but when your Genin made noise they retreated. They must have thought one of my squad members was sent to join me."

The Iwa Kunoichi frowned, "Why aren't you accompanied by a squad?"

Koga scratched the back of his head, "I guess you're too young to be reading the bingo books, but it's a good idea to start. You see, Iwa in particular has a special order when it comes to me. Similar to my sensei who had flee on sight order, except for me it's avoid at all cost."

The other Genin turned to their sensei. The Iwa Jonin bowed his head, "You don't have to scare them." He turned to his students, "That order is because this is Hyuga Koga, a student of the yellow flash, and a Byakugan user. He's also mastered his clan's taijutsu techniques, and has acquired the title Single Strike Steel Fang."

The Kunoichi turned to Koga, "But you don't carry a sword?"

Koga chuckled, "The Steel Fang is a reference to my actual name. Koga mean Steel Fang."

The boy who'd dropped from the tree frowned, "What's the single striking for?"

The Iwa Jonin shook his head, "During the war, and even after it, Hyuga Koga was known for striking down his enemies in a single blow. Whether it was killing or incapacitating them, once he laid a hand on them, they were done for."

* * *

><p>As the sun started to break over the horizon Koga deactivated his barrier and stood. He'd rested during the night, but only slept briefly. He wasn't surprised to find the Iwa ninja busy clearing the camp and removing all trace of their presence.<p>

Wordlessly Koga turned back to the road and began walking. He'd never set anything in the way of a camp up the night before, as his barrier was able to function as both protection and a tent.

Koga had only gone a short distance before he found the Iwa Jonin walking beside him and the three Genin scouting ahead. The Iwa Jonin stared ahead in the direction they were heading, "It seems your pursuers have come back."

Koga activated his Byakugan, "Hmm, seems so. I'll let them make the first move."

* * *

><p>Half a mile behind Koga and the Iwa ninja, Choza walked with Inoichi and Shikaku as they followed the younger elite Jonin. Choza turned to their Nara team leader, "Seems like our young friend has found some Iwa ninja somewhere they shouldn't be."<p>

Shikaku frowned, "Leave them be. We can't afford to jeopardize the mission by revealing ourselves too soon. Koga already knows it's us following him."

Inoichi nodded, "You heard him last night. He even lied to those Iwa ninja about us being from an antagonistic faction out to kill him, and that there were only two of us."

Choza chuckled, "The only antagonistic factions in Konoha with the balls to attack Koga would be Danzo or the old Inuzuka clan head. Seeing as the old clan head isn't in any shape to plan an attack, and Danzo would be a fool to attack Koga during a mission."

Shikaku crossed his arms, "It'd been nice if those stupid Iwa brats and that bastard who couldn't hold his bowels two years ago hadn't shown up. I was hoping to meet up with Koga and make a plan, now we're just going to have to wing it, and hope for the best."

Inoichi shrugged, "We're not even sure if Madara will take the bait. Even if Koga goes on a hundred of these missions, Madara may think Koga's of little threat. Think about it, he struck him with a kunai then saw the kid passed out with Chakra exhaustion. Even I have a hard time taking the kid seriously after that, plus Madara might think we won't believe Koga's report."

Shikaku nodded, "We just have to be on guard."

* * *

><p>Deep below Kirigakure…<p>

Madara sat contemplating his options. He'd learned from his spies that one of the ninja assigned to protect Kushina had survived. He was sure it had to been the one he'd pinned to the door, even though he though the boy had drained his chakra to the point of death trying to maintain a protection seal.

Madara turned as Zetsu entered, "So, what have you learned?"

White Zetsu spoke, "The Hokage sent that boy on a mission…he left the village yesterday…now he's heading toward Iwa. Do you want us to kill him?"

Madara frowned behind his mask, "Have you learned anything else?"

Black Zetsu answered, "The Nine-Tails is hidden within the village, we don't know where, and with all the activity, searching might cause us to be discovered."

Madara stood, "That boy who survived is of little consequence…I may even have a use for him in the future. For now the Nine-Tails is beyond my reach." Madara turned to Zetsu, "Go find Pain and Konan. Tell them it's time for phase one to begin, we need to start building up capital if we're to build up our forces."

* * *

><p>A week later Iwagakure…<p>

Koga entered the Village Hidden in the Rocks. He realize this was probably the first time in well over a decade that a Leaf Ninja had set foot in this village while not being a prisoner. Koga separated from his traveling companions and made his way to the Tsuchikage's residence.

Onoki read over the scroll Koga had handed him then turned to the Jonin, "I see, so that chakra was the Nine-Tails. You fools lose control over it."

Koga huffed, "No Lord Tsuchikage. We merely had a misunderstanding with it."

Onoki sneered at the boy as his granddaughter entered the office. Kurotsuchi frowned at the boy standing before her grandfather. By his forehead protector she identified him as a Jonin from Konoha.

Onoki narrowed his gaze at his granddaughter, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

Kurotsuchi bowed, "Sorry grandfather, but I didn't think it wise for you to be in here alone with an enemy ninja."

Koga frowned, "Hmm, last I heard we had a truce."

Kurotsuchi glared at Koga, "We may have a truce, but that doesn't change the fact we're enemies."

Koga grinned at the floor, "So typical. Hate begets more hate…the cycle is never ending."

Onoki observed the interaction between the two young ninja. He then turned to Koga, "Well, seeing as the Yondaime Hokage has passed, and the Sandaime has reclaimed his position. I see no reason to reinitiate hostilities." Onoki turned his gaze back to the scroll, "As for this part about turning over a prisoner to your custody…this person is no prisoner of war, he was caught in a questionable location."

Koga huffed, "If I got paid for an S-rank mission every time I caught him doing something questionable I could buy a hidden village." Koga then rubbed his shoulder where the kunai had been only a week before, "Besides, if he really wanted to leave there isn't much you could do to stop him."

Onoki sighed, "Fine, I will turn Jiraiya over to you. Our interrogation methods seem ineffective on him anyway." Onoki turned to Kurotsuchi, "Granddaughter, it will take some time to finalize the Sannin's release, will you please show this young man to a place he can rest, make sure he's comfortable." Onoki then narrowed his gaze at the kunoichi, "…and make sure any of his 'needs' are met."

Koga frowned at Onoki's final words, but followed the kunoichi from the room.

Kurotsuchi led him to a room on another floor, and then followed him into the room. Koga frowned at the decor as it was not a guest room, but looked to be someone's actual quarters. Koga turned to Kurotsuchi to find her hanging her flak jacket on a hook by the door, Koga quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, what is going on?"

Kurotsuchi huffed, "My grandfather ordered me to make you comfortable, and take care of your needs."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, I heard that, but I'm not looking forward to dying anytime soon."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "What? My grandfather ordered it, I'm a kunoichi and you're a shinobi, it's not like you've never been with a girl before."

Koga crossed his arms, "It's actually not your grandfather I'm afraid of. It's my kunoichi girlfriend back home…I'm sure she's the only living person I've ever truly feared."

Kurotsuchi reached forward and unzipped Koga's flak jacket, "Then how about we only relax. You've been traveling for a week, besides; I can see you're too honorable to take something even if it's offered."

Koga huffed then took his flak jacket off, and watched her hang it on another hook "Damn, I get tired of all these stupid games. Kunoichi trained to seduce us poor hormone driven males to gain whatever information, or Shinobi expected to use our assumed physical superiority and the threat of rather unpleasant actions to intimidate you Kunoichi to surrender to us."

Kurotsuchi sat on her bed and stared thoughtfully at the Leaf Ninja standing before her, "You don't take pleasure in using your strength against a poor defenseless girl?"

Koga narrowed his gaze, "Defenseless? Um, as your bingo book should state, I'm a sealer. I rely on my Kunoichi teammates to cover me while I set up whatever seal I plan on using against my enemies. I never underestimate a person due to their gender or age. Heck, the greatest feat of strength I've ever seen was done by a kunoichi."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "What'd she do?"

Koga huffed, "Caved a man's skull in with a single punch, she practically liquefied it."

Kurotsuchi winced, "What village was she from?"

Koga crossed his arms, "It was Lord Jiraiya's teammate, Lady Tsunade. A word of warning, never piss her off, you'll live longer."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "If she's able to pulverize skulls with a single strike I think I'll heed the warning." Kurotsuchi reached out and caught Koga's arm and pulled him closed and forced him to sit on the floor in front of her with his back to her. She knew he still had kunai in the holsters up his sleeves, plus since he was a messenger they were for this encounter on the same side, but that would not guarantee that their next encounter wouldn't be as enemies. Kurotsuchi began massaging his shoulders, she notice a restrained flinch in his left shoulder, "What happened to your shoulder?"

Koga rolled his left shoulder, "It was injured during the Nine-Tails attack."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "I've never seen a Tailed Beast before, are they as terrifying as the stories say?"

Koga nodded, "More than you could ever imagine. It's like every nightmare you've ever had rolled up into one, and the worst thing is you know you can't wake up from it."

Kurotsuchi kneaded his upper back, "How do you fight something like that?"

Koga shook his head, "You don't. You throw everything you have at it, and then hope you've bought enough time for the civilians and younger ninja to reach safety."

Kurotsuchi bowed her head, "It must be awful, knowing you survived when so many others didn't."

Koga chuckled, "Nice try."

Kurotsuchi smirked, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Koga nodded, "No, but don't try it again…" Koga became deadly serious, "…or my honorable nature might go out the window."

Kurotsuchi paused for a moment, but continued working on his back in silence.

* * *

><p>It was long after nightfall when Onoki opened the door to his granddaughter's room. He was surprised to find the two still fully clothed as they lay on top of the bed. He entered the room and approached the foot of the bed to get a better estimate on what had transpired.<p>

The bed was meant for one person, so naturally they had to lay very close. In fact the Leaf Jonin had one arm wrapped around Kurotsuchi's waist to prevent her falling off the bed. From this angle Onoki could also spot their more concealed hands, both holding a kunai at the ready. Whether it was mistrust between the two young ninja, common paranoia that was rampant among ninja, or a habit that both ninja had developed naturally.

Onoki left the room shaking his head. He'd hoped the young Jonin would take the bait, and if Kurotsuchi became pregnant then Iwagakure would gain a powerful new blood limit. It seems though that this particular shinobi was not so foolish, and had seen through the Onoki's scheme.

* * *

><p>Koga woke when the sun bled through the window. He attempted to move but found his bedmate was still asleep, obviously she wasn't an early riser. Kurotsuchi roused a few moments later and sat up allowing Koga to reclaim his arm.<p>

As Koga put on his sandals and sheathed his kunai he spoke, "You're not going to be in trouble for failing last evening are you?"

Kurotsuchi frowned, "Doubtful…it wasn't even guaranteed that I would become pregnant, or that the child would have your blood limit." Kurotsuchi turned to look at him, "This isn't the first time a woman's been given to you for such a reason has it?"

Koga shook his head, "When I was about 12, my sensei led us into Kusagakure proper to resupply our equipment before our next mission. My teammates and I were invited to stay at the village leader's mansion, and when I arrived at the room assigned to me I found a girl not much older than I am now waiting. It turned out she was the granddaughter of one of the village elders. My sensei at the time, and my teammates were also supplied with companions, but theirs weren't from a prestigious family. I realized immediately what the girl's purpose was, unlike you she was slightly more forceful, and didn't take the refusal well."

Kurotsuchi furrowed her brows, "What happened?"

Koga shrugged, "I called the kunoichi on my team into the room and had her knock the girl out. The man who was sent to my kunoichi teammate was actually unable to produce offspring, but I knocked him out for her. We then stayed in one room and left those two in another. My sensei told Minato-sensei and the Sandaime Hokage about the incident, and the Sandaime was quite angry about our allies' behavior."

Kurotsuchi grinned mischievously, "Well…this is just another reason my grandfather should hurry up and chose his successor. His schemes for strengthening the village aren't any better than those second rate Kusa Ninjas."

Koga shook his head as he grabbed his flak jacket from the hook, "It will be interesting to see what the future holds." Koga looked at the kunoichi over his shoulder, "I'd suggest you don't rush into anymore meetings your grandfather has with foreign shinobi. Those from Kiri in particular aren't a pleasant bunch."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she grabbed her flak jacket, "So, if you didn't have a powerful girlfriend back in the leaf, what would my chances have been?"

Koga frowned, "Slightly better, just a little over zero. Trust me, you are an attractive kunoichi, but my loyalty to my clan is absolute. I might not be particularly fond of some of them, but I'd never betray them by allowing such a weakness as desiring such companionship." Koga placed his hand on her head revealing the quite obvious height difference, "Besides, you're a little young for my tastes. I make it a habit to not sleep with girls that have barely graduated from their village's academy."

Kurotsuchi fumed, "I'm thirteen, and a Jonin just like you…what does that matter?"

Koga narrowed his eyes, "You never fought in the war…I saw what older ninja did to captured kunoichi. How many female war prisoners returned pregnant? I know at least twelve of ours did."

Kurotsuchi looked surprised, "Our ninja's…they…did that?"

Koga huffed, "See, you're too young to know how things work. Doesn't your academy teach your kunoichi about the dangers you face on the battle field. Even the most honorable man will commit the most heinous acts if pushed too far."

Kurotsuchi bowed her head, "I guess I still have some things to learn."

Koga nodded, "Every ninja has lessons to learn, even those who hold the rank of kage." Koga turned to the door, "Now, I must leave. I'm to return Master Jiraiya to Konoha within the week."

Kurotsuchi watched Koga leave wondering what he saw during the war to make him the way he is.

Koga entered the Tsuchikage's office to find Jiraiya flanked by two Iwa Jonin. Jiraiya grinned cheekily at Koga, "Well, if it isn't one of my student's protégés. See he got my message about running into a spot of trouble here."

Koga bowed his head, "Sorry Master Jiraiya, but it wasn't Minato-sensei who sent me. It was the Sandaime Hokage."

Jiraiya frowned, "What? Why would Sarutobi-sensei send you?"

Koga kept a stoic face as he looked at the Sannin, "Master Jiraiya…as you no doubt felt, the Nine-Tails attacked the village…Minato-sensei sacrificed himself to stop it's attack."

Jiraiya's face took on a hard stoic expression, "Minato is dead?"

Koga look away from the superior ninja, "Yes sir, he used a forbidden jutsu, and the consequences were unavoidable."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Onoki, "Sorry Tsuchikage, but I'm going to have to leave your wonderful little village. It seems I'm needed elsewhere."

Onoki nodded, "This Jonin was sent to secure your release. You're both free to go…my condolences to your village…"

Jiraiya and Koga didn't believe the Tsuchikage's condolences were sincere, but nodded and departed immediately.

* * *

><p>They were a safe distance from the village when Jiraiya spoke, "So Sarutobi-sensei sent you…strange, I figured he'd send a diplomat, not a shinobi who's regarded as one of the most deadly, it seems too forceful for him."<p>

Koga nodded, "No doubt Minato-sensei was considering a diplomat, but after his death, and the attack on the village, Lord Hokage most likely felt a show of force to our greatest rival would be prudent."

Jiraiya nodded, "I see." Jiraiya turned to examine the boy, "I overheard some of the guards talking. Old Onoki set you up with his granddaughter for companionship last night…you didn't?"

Koga glared, "While I did sleep with the girl, I didn't 'sleep' with her. Do not think so lowly of me Master Jiraiya that I'd stoop to your level."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, just making sure…don't want any baby Hyuga's popping up in Iwa now do we."

Koga shook his head, "Can you just summon a blasted toad so we can get to the border. Nara Shikaku and his team are waiting for us there."

Jiraiya nodded, "Fine, but why don't you just sign a summoning contract."

Koga huffed, "Probably due to the fact my Inuzuka pride won't let me."

Jiraiya laughed, "Well, you could always sign the Inu contract."

Koga shook his head, "Why? Kakashi and I usually get assigned the same missions when tracking a target. It'd be a waste to have two Inu summoners on the same squad, plus I have heightened senses, why summon a dog to track someone when I can do it without spending the chakra."

Jiraiya summoned a rather moderately large toad and the two ninja stood on it's head as it leapt toward Fire Country, "Well, summoning does have its perks."

* * *

><p>A week later Koga followed Jiraiya and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio into the village. He was surprised by the amount of restoration the villagers had completed while he was away. Inoichi turned to Koga, "Umm…I think someone is waiting for you."<p>

Koga looked past the blond jonin to see Anko stand to the side of the check in station. Koga frowned nervously and spoke to Inoichi, "You wouldn't happen to have need of Anko for the next…oh I don't know…twenty four hours…"

Inoichi shook his head, "Nope, we're fresh out of interrogation subjects, and we have no leads on that assailant as of yet."

Koga nodded then walked over to the check in station.

The Chunin manning the table kept sending nervous looks toward Anko, but turned his full focus on Koga, "Name, rank, and reason for passing through the gate."

Koga huffed, "Hyuga Koga, Jonin, returning after delivery and recovery mission to Iwagakure."

The Chunin checked his list, "Right, it shows here you're to return with Master...Master Jiraiya…as well as Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Choza." The Chunin paled as he looked past Koga at the four shinobi, "What the hell were you delivering that you'd need them?"

Koga shrugged, "It was insurance. So, what are our orders following return?"

The Chunin returned his gaze to the list, "Um…Master Jiraiya is ordered to report to Lord Hokage…Head Jonin Nara is dismissed until further notice…Interrogation and Torture Head Yamanaka is dismissed until further notice…Elite Jonin Akimichi is dismissed until further notice…and Jonin Hyuga Koga is ordered to report to his clan head Hyuga Hiashi at his earliest convenience."

Koga nodded, "Wonder what father wants…" Koga nodded to the others he'd returned with, "…until next time."

Koga walked toward the Hyuga Compound with Anko falling into step right behind him. Anko smirked at him as he began walking down an alley, "Something wrong, you're changing course. The Compound is the other way."

Koga stopped dead in his tracks, "We need to talk."

Anko avoided looking at him, "I heard Captain Inoichi's advanced report…it mentioned you…"

Koga nodded, "I only stayed in her room…I will admit we slept in the same bed, but we were completely clothed."

Anko grimaced, "You thought about it didn't you."

Koga looked over his shoulder at her, "She was a thirteen year old. I was hoping that if we made it seem like we had, at least then her grandfather wouldn't toss her at any other shinobi with a blood limit. I'm pretty sure though that he knew we didn't do anything."

Anko stepped up stand next to Koga, "My apartment is just down the block."

Koga crossed his arms, "I know where it is Anko." Koga turned to head to the compound, "Anko, you're no older than that girl, besides…" Koga turned to Anko and forced her up against the wall of the alley. Anko let out a barely audible gasp, and Koga could read the fear in her eyes, "…you've not fully recovered from back then."

Anko swallowed nervously as Koga continued to pin her, "Koga…please…"

Koga backed off, and shook his head, "I'm sorry Anko. I was trying to prove a point."

Anko hugged herself, "You could have just said no."

Koga rubbed his forehead, "Anko, you're only thirteen. You were used as a plaything by those degenerate freaks Orochimaru left you with. I won't even consider sleeping with you until you can think about us doing that without fear in either your eyes or your scent."

Anko bowed her head, "I understand Koga…" She looked back at him the fear gone, "…you've been a good friend."

Koga smiled, "I just know there's more strength in you than you believe yourself."

Anko smirked then turned toward her apartment, "I have guard duty tonight…you want to join me."

Koga turned back to the compound, "Sure." He then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Anko frowned as the leaves settled on the ground, "What does he always have a handful of leaves with him?"

* * *

><p>Koga entered his father's study to find Hiashi, Hizashi, and the just over 1 year old Neji. Neji was playing in the corner but stopped when his cousin entered.<p>

Koga approached the two identical men and bowed, "Father, Uncle, I was ordered to report to you father."

Hiashi nodded, "Koga, its good you came as soon as you did. I thought you might have been distracted into doing something less than honorable."

Koga shook his head, "I know better than that, so what's happened that my check in orders were to report to you?"

Hiashi frowned, "Hizashi's wife passed away…she was struck by debris during the Nine-Tails attack."

Koga bowed his head, "I'm sorry uncle."

Hizashi nodded, "There was nothing to be done. She was protecting a member of the Main House when it happened."

Koga turned to Hiashi, "I doubt the village would wait for my return for the funerals, I take it all the important ones have been done."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes. Minato's was the day after your departure, Kushina's was held two days later, and Hizashi's wife's funeral was of course a private family affair that happened earlier this week."

Koga looked at Neji over his shoulder, "He doesn't seem to adversely affected."

Hizashi nodded, "He's still young, but at times you can tell he misses her."

Hiashi sat at his desk, "Koga, I'm assigning you to train Neji when he's old enough to start. You know what techniques he's not permitted to learn correct?"

Koga nodded, "Yes father, I know." Koga turned to his uncle, "You have no problems with me instructing Neji?"

Hizashi nodded, "I'm fine with it Koga, though truthfully neither of us have a choice in the matter. What the Main House decides we have to obey. You know that as well as I, you may not have the seal on your forehead, but you are no less a Branch member."

Hiashi maintained his outward appearance of calm, "Brother, please. If there's nothing else I would like to speak with my son in private."

Hizashi bowed then collected Neji and departed. Koga turned to his father, "Uncle seemed more hostile than normal."

Hiashi frowned, "Koga…the story about Hizashi's wife dying of her injuries was false…she was killed when a Main House member activated her seal. The Main House member she was protecting was also injured, and that person's father took his anger out on her."

Koga growled low, "You mean a Main House member murdered her…just because his daughter was injured during an attack by the damn Nine-Tails."

Hiashi nodded, "Unfortunately there is no way to punish that man for what he's done, by clan law he was well within his rights."

Koga looked out the corner of his eye toward the door Hizashi and Neji exited through, "So in three years when Neji get's the seal, if he makes a little mistake some bastard from the Main House will kill him and you won't lift a finger."

Hiashi allowed his shoulders to slump, "Koga…do not think this is any easier for me to stomach."

Koga huffed, "Yeah right. Hyuga Hiashi wills it so it must be done."

Hiashi narrowed his gaze at his son, "Koga, I will not take such disrespect from my own son."

Koga forcibly placed his hands on the desk and griped the edge, "Disrespect? Father, I mean no disrespect. What I say is merely the truth of the matter. You stand idly by while a smaller faction of this family terrorizes the larger faction. It doesn't matter how distantly related we are, every Hyuga is a member of the same family. The Branch House is no different from the Main House, yet we brand them with those damned curse seals and force them to bow to us. You may use the seal as it was meant to be used, but I've yet to see any other member of this forsaken clan do so."

Hiashi stood and turned to his map of the elemental nations, "You are right."

Koga's anger was blown away by the shock of his father's words, "What?"

Hiashi bowed his head, "I've allowed the rest of the Main Branch to run wild. It has caused the rift between our houses to grow, and now even those of us who are the closest in relation my very well come to blows."

Koga pushed off from the desk and sat in one of the guest chairs, "So what if I'm right, damn I know I'm right, but what are you going to do about it?"

Hiashi turned to his son, "I've done all I can. You will train Neji, I can already tell even at his young age that he will be strong enough to rival you one day. I've heard the talk, many say he's became attached to you during the months following his birth, he sees you as his big brother."

Koga shook his head, "As you wish father, but I'm not sure how well this will work at bridging the gap. You heard uncle; even he doesn't view me as a Main House member."

Hiashi sat down and began examining some documents, "Hizashi is still angry about his wife. When he recognizes he spoke in such a manner to my son, he will no doubt apologize."

Koga looked disbelievingly at his father as he stood, "If you say so." He moved to the door, "I told Anko I'd join her on guard duty tonight, haven't really been pulling my weight the last two weeks. I'll stop and check in with mother then head to the orphanage."

Hiashi nodded and without looking up waved his had as a dismissal.

* * *

><p>Koga found his step mother in the garden along with her Branch Member maids. The maids bowed to Koga then moved off to allow relative privacy between their Lady and her stepson.<p>

Koga stepped closer to her and bowed, "Mother…I figured I'd better inform you I've returned to the village."

His stepmother smiled up at him from where she sat, "Koga, you are looking well. Lord Hokage informed us he'd sent you on a mission, but didn't give us any specifics. Your father was starting to get worried."

Koga smirked, "I'll take your word for it."

She motioned to a chair across the table from herself, "Please sit."

Koga nodded and took the offered seat, "I can only stay for a moment. Anko asked me to join her on guard duty tonight."

His stepmother smiled, "The Uzumaki child is such a cute child, it pains me to think he'll be so alone."

Koga lowered his head, "We'll do what we can, but if any of us shows too much favoritism for the boy or do anything for him outside what we must do for the sake of duty, it may endanger him."

His stepmother smiled, "Hmm, I wonder if you're really the first to say those words."

Koga frowned, "What do you mean?"

His stepmother quirked an eyebrow, "Doing just what duty demands so as too not endanger a child, I wonder if those words might have been spoken by your own father once."

Koga cringed, "Please, don't try comparing me to him…it's just…depressing."

His stepmother's spoke in an even tone, "Why not compare you to him, for good or bad his is your father. He cares for you as much as he cares for the child growing in my womb, and no matter how much you deny you also care for him. He is your father, the one who has cared for you and protected you since you were a child, and perhaps his methods did not allow him to show that he cared for you he's always strived to ensure you prospered."

Koga sent her a doubtful look.

His stepmother took a stern expression like she was going to scold him, "Was it not your father who requested your transfer to the Yondaime's squad? Was it not your father who disposed of councilors who were plotting against you?" She narrowed her gaze at her stepson, "Would you not strike down any foe who tried to murder your father?"

Koga frowned, "Of course…"

His stepmother's smile returned, "And what of the child I carry? If it was endangered, what would you do?"

Koga lowered his head, "I would strike down any who threaten it…"

She nodded, "Never forget who you are. You are not the bastard son of the Hyuga clan's leader. You are Hyuga Koga, son of Hyuga Hiashi, and proud shinobi of Konohagakure."

Koga huffed as he stood up, "Jeez…so this is what you've been trying to convince me of these past two years."

His stepmother's smile widened, "I truly didn't believe it'd take two years."

Koga turned to go, "I'd better go…I've got somewhere to go before meeting up with Anko."

His stepmother watched as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. She turned as a figure stepped out from behind a tree. The Hyuga Elder smiled at his daughter-in-law, "Well done child. You have broken the stone wall that shrouded his heart."

The wife of Hiashi frowned at the elder, "I do not believe the shroud is truly broken, merely cracked." She placed a hand on her enlarged stomach, "While the first layer weakening, it will take something stronger than a mother's love to undo the damages of the past."

The elder nodded, "A sibling for him to protect and care for…he has had cousin, and I know he would kill to protect them. Siblings though are a different matter all together, they share a bond that is hard to describe."

* * *

><p>Koga arrived in the Third Traning Ground, and found it empty. Truthfully he didn't expect anyone to be there, and wanted the privacy. He approached the memorial stone and saw several new names had been engraved.<p>

Kneeling he ran a hand over the stone stopping each time he found a familiar name, yet there were only three he spoke out loud, "Rin…Minato-sensei…Lady Kushina…" Koga frowned that the elders paranoia at Narato's parentage being discovered had extended to them carving Minato's and Kushina's names at opposite ends of the new additions, Minato's being first and Kushina's being last.

Koga heard footsteps behind him. Frowning he spoke without looking, "Whoever you are leave. I desired some privacy."

Koga didn't hear the footsteps recede so looked over his shoulder. He saw a young boy, probably a academy student. The boy had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. The boy stood defiantly without any sign of moving.

Koga narrowed his gaze, "Are you stupid? I said to leave."

"Come now Koga no reason to be so hostile." Koga spotted the Sandaime Hokage approaching.

Koga bowed his head, "Lord Hokage…"

Sarutobi smiled at the Jonin and academy student, "Iruka means no harm Koga, it is merely his parents are also recent additions to that stone." Sarutobi turned to Iruka, "It is an unwritten rule among shinobi, that we do not show our emotions. Koga here has not had the opportunity to release the pain of loss for his sensei and someone else he lost during the Kyubi's attack."

Iruka bowed his head, "Sorry sir…"

Koga waved him off, "Doesn't matter." Koga laughed humorlessly, "My sensei would be scolding me if he was here now. Wallowing in my own misery, when there are others who are worse off than myself."

Iruka turned to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, why'd it have to happen? Why'd the Nine-Tails attack us? Did we do something to anger it?"

Sarutobi glanced at Koga then turned back to the boy, "Iruka…there is no easy answer. We may never know the reason for the attack, or why so many we cared for lost their lives. Instead, we must push the past behind us and forge ahead. We must grow stronger as a village so that we are never again so easily attacked by any foe."

Koga watched Iruka bow his head, and spotted the tear tracks. Koga stood, "What's your family name?"

Iruka looked up to at the shinobi, "Huh…it's Umino."

Koga turned to the stone and spotted the two names among the latest carvings, "Here, these must be your parents."

Iruka stepped forward and looked at the two names, and nodded, "That's them."

Koga pointed to Rin's name, "This was the name of a Kunoichi who was once a member of my team. We'd only been on a few missions together before her death, but she was the teammate I was closest with. In fact she was the one closest to all of our teammates. She was one of the first to ever breakthrough the harsh exterior I used to put between the world and myself."

Iruka examined the name, "Her name is at the end of the war dead."

Koga nodded, "She was killed just after Iwa surrendered. An Iwa ninja wanting to make a name for himself pretended to be from our village then attacked her when she was tending to his injuries."

Iruka frowned, "I heard you also say the Yondaime's name and a Lady Kushina…were they the ones you lost when Kyubi attacked?"

Koga nodded, "Yes, the Yondaime was my sensei he was more than my teacher though. He was a friend and the first person to treat me like I wasn't some kind of burden. Lady Kushina helped me improve my fuinjutsu, and was there whenever I needed reassuring about things."

Iruka turned and found their names, "So in a way they were your parents?"

Koga frowned, "Hmm…I've never thought of it that way, but I guess you could say they were like surrogate parents."

Iruka rubbed the tear tracks from his face and smiled up at the Jonin, "If you don't cry for your surrogate parents…than I will stop crying for my parents."

Koga bowed his head, "Do not force yourself to stop, merely learn to cry only on the inside. Keep your emotions bottled up to long and they'll explode. Learn to release your emotions, but don't let it show on your face. To tell the truth, I am mourning their loss as we speak, and I will mourn it for some time to come. Yet, as Lord Hokage said, we must grow stronger, and the first way the village will grow stronger is if we shinobi become stronger."

Iruka nodded then turned back to the stone.

Koga watched the boy for a moment then stepped away and after bowing to the Hokage set off a smoke bomb to cover his departure.

Sarutobi had watched Koga's interaction with Iruka. Making several plans for the near future he pushed them to the back of his mind, figuring he'd give Koga at least a few more years to mature and settle into a new routine in a world without his sensei before forcing such responsibility on him.

* * *

><p>Koga found footing on the orphanage room just as the sun was setting. He turned to find Tenzo sitting in meditation. Tenzo looked up at his fellow Guardian, "Koga? I thought Anko was to relieve me?"<p>

Koga nodded, "She is, I'm just here to keep her company."

Tenzo nodded, "I see…I guess I should inform you of some of the changes that occurred while you've been gone. We have been relieved of our custodianship of the councils, though I've heard rumors from the other ANBU that your father was going to have you go to council meetings along with him."

Koga shook his head, "Damn, dragging me into politics. He knows I hate that shit."

Tenzo shrugged, "It's just a rumor as of now, and I wouldn't read too much into it. Also, Danzo has taken control of the villages defensive seals. We don't know when he gained control, most likely when they weakened after sensei's death. Lord Hokage however does not wish us to fight him for control, it will only serve to prove our squad has not been dissolved as the Hokage has let on."

Koga nodded, "I sensed something different about the seal…Danzo doesn't understand the matrix, and without a seal master of Master Jiraiya's level assisting him he never will."

Tenzo nodded, "Also, to maintain image of the squad being dissolved we're to avoid any habitual contact. Normal comrade behavior such as meeting for drinks or hanging out is permitted, but it mustn't be at regular intervals or appear overly planned."

Koga nodded, "I'm guessing we're to also avoid any suspicious activity like obvious avoidance."

Tenzo tilted his head, "Correct. Also, since you and Anko are publicly dating, it would seem suspicious if you were to suddenly split up for no discernable reason."

Koga shook his head, "How about leaving Anko and my personal life out of this discussion?"

Tenzo nodded, "As you wish Koga. Finally, in regards to out guarding of a certain individual we must be wary. Our guard shifts are not regulated as such, and the change of guard is not obvious."

Koga crossed his arms, "I understand. Like how you were meditating on the roof of this orphanage and I just happened to come along." Koga snickered, "Who put up the barrier?"

Tenzo tilted his head, "You mean the one that makes hearing our conversation impossible, and even if we were observed and they read our lips they'd think you were recounting your recent mission to me."

Koga nodded, "Lord Hiashi did…or at least he ordered it. I didn't know there were other seal masters within the Hyuga clan, though I did assume as such. They were of course nowhere near your caliber."

Koga nodded, "Well this barrier will serve its purpose for now." Koga noticed Anko walking down the street, "Hmm, I'll talk to you later Tenzo, I see Anko now."

Tenzo nodded, "Pleasant evening Koga."

Tenzo vanished in a puff of smoke as Koga jumped down to street level. Anko walked over to Koga, "Tenzo fill you in?"

Koga nodded, "Yes he did. So what's keying this barrier in to just us?"

Anko placed her finger on his number two badge, "Our badges…even though we'll stop wearing the ones on the outside of our flak jackets, we'll still have the ones on the inside that have sensei's special seal on them."

Koga nodded, "So what should we do?"

Anko looked around, "Umm, can you check to see the coast is clear?"

Koga nodded and activated his Byakugan, "Hmm, seems pretty clear…has there been any problems?"

Anko frowned, "Nothing we haven't been able to handle. A couple days ago Kurenai stopped a root agent who was searching the orphanages all over town. Now that sensei's gone and Danzo doesn't think Lord Hokage has it in him to retaliate, the Root agents have started to pop up throughout the ANBU forces. If I had to guess about 13 percent of the ANBU are ROOT agents loyal to Danzo."

Koga frowned, "Maybe I can get that one to talk, what happened to him?"

Anko bowed her head, "He's dead. Lord Hokage dragged Danzo out of bed right after we caught the Root Agent; he then forced Danzo to watch as we executed the agent. Lord Hokage informed Danzo that if we caught another one Danzo's head would roll right along with his agent's."

Koga frowned, "He wasn't caught near this location was he?"

Anko shook her head, "No, he was tailing Kurenai when she was coming to relieve Guy. She spotted him so she stopped at one of the orphanages closer to the Uchiha Compound. Using a genjutsu she made a fake Naruto in an empty crib. When the agent attempted to take Naruto she apprehended him and took him to the Hokage."

Koga looked up to an open window, "Should we check the inside?"

Anko nodded, "Come one, that's the window to the matron's office. She keeps it open so we can slip in and out unnoticed."

Koga nodded then followed Anko up the wall and into the office. They crept silently down the hall and slipped into one of the rooms. Inside they found a single crib with Naruto inside. The room had no windows and the only light came from a small emergency light sconce.

Koga frowned, "Why's he in here by himself?"

Anko picked up Naruto and checked his diaper, "The matron wanted him separated from the other children. Your cousin who works here does a good job of caring for him, but the matron reduced her hours recently."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "As long as he's not being overly mistreated there's nothing we can do."

Anko put the child back in the crib and turned to Koga, "Those whisker marks…"

Koga shook his head, "He was born with them. It's unfortunately a birthmark that declares one of his parents was a Jinchuriki before him. Any experienced or older shinobi will know that."

They watched the child for a few minutes then slipped back outside. The pair secured the building ensuring the windows were all secured, and Koga attached alarm seals that would signal him if anyone tried to pry the windows open. With that done they leapt across the street to the Hyuga Compound wall.

Anko sat on the wall while Koga crouched mimicking so sort of guardian statue. Anko bowed her head, "Sorry about earlier…I think some of what happened with Orochimaru is still messing with my head."

Koga looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Anko that is not the only way two people can show they care for one another. Just merely wanting to spend time together shows that, even if that means sitting on a cold hard stone wall at night."

Anko looked at him, "You're going to have to put up with me for awhile."

Koga chuckled, "Nothing in life worth having comes easy. Trust me."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Six<p>

A/N: Blah…sorry it's such a sappy chapter…but seeing as it's the aftermath of the Fox attack, well it's bound to happen. Enjoy, review, and thanks for all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Seven:

* * *

><p>Koga sat stoically in the antechamber to his stepmother's room, along with Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, and several other notable Hyuga family members. Hiashi noticed the 17 month old Neji sitting in between Hizashi and Koga, the boy was attempting to mimic their posture and stoic expressions. He was failing miserably. First of all his small body had too much energy to remain sitting still for long, and the sounds coming from beyond the door to the bedchamber often caused him to lose focus as he curiously turned toward the sounds.<p>

Each time he did any fidgeting or loss focus on staring blankly ahead, Koga would reach up and place his hand on the young boys head and direct it forward or apply just enough strength to remind him to be still. Both Hiashi and Hizashi knew Koga was looking out for the child's well being, not only now but also in the future. The less trouble the child caused, the less likely his seal would be activated.

Neji's attachment to his elder cousin had grown in the last three months, the adults were all sure the boy would become another prodigy and were sure Koga being the previous prodigy among the Hyuga Clan would see to him reaching his highest possible level, which unfortunately was not as high as Koga's as Neji would be a Branch House member.

Hiashi turned his head toward the door as it opened revealing the Hyuga midwife holding a bundle in a pink blanket, "Lord Hiashi, may I present to you your daughter."

Hiashi stood and took the infant. He looked at her for a few moments, even scrutinized her with his Byakugan, something Koga was familiar with as his father had done the same with him when he was a child. Hiashi turned to his son, "Koga."

Koga could read the summons in the tone of his father's voice so stood and walked over to where his father stood.

Hiashi handed the baby over to Koga, "Koga, this is your sister…Hinata."

Koga bowed and accepted his sister from his father. The midwife then stepped back into the room allowing Hiashi to enter, Koga stood in the doorway and observed as Hiashi sat on the edge of the futon where his wife lay. She smiled up at Hiashi, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Hiashi nodded, "Just like her mother."

The woman then turned her gaze to the door where Koga stood holding Hinata, "I told you Koga would be a great older brother."

Hiashi turned to look at his son through the corner of his eye, "There is no doubt of that. Protectiveness runs deep within the core of his being, right along with loyalty, courage, and bound by his stubbornness and recklessness."

Koga lowered his head, "Well, I must have got those traits from somewhere."

Koga turned away from his father as the elder Hyuga turned back to his wife. The midwife then stepped over to Koga, "If you don't mind young lord I will take your sister and finish cleaning her up."

Koga's brow furrowed as he handed the baby over, "Drop that young lord nonsense."

The midwife bowed apologetically then turned away to a table where two assistants waited.

Koga was leaning against the closed door feigning resting, as he wasn't allowed to depart without a dismissal from either his father or stepmother. Due to his heightened hearing from his Inuzuka blood he could easily hear every conversation. His father and stepmother were currently speaking of the new arrival. The midwife and her assistants were busy cleaning up the room, disinfecting their equipment and bundling the bloodied blankets and towels.

It was something that the younger of the two assistants said at nearly a whisper that drew his attention, "…at's him…Koga, Lord Hiashi's bastard right?"

The older assistant scoffed, "Yes, that's him. Bloody abnormal monster that one, you saw his eyes right. Dreadfully disturbing they are. Black as the darkest night can't even tell where he's looking most the time."

The younger one must have turned toward him because her voice became clearer, "Well, if you don't mind those eyes I guess he's handsome, but I can't see anyone seeing past those eyes."

The older one's voice became softer, "You've heard what they're saying right…that he placed some sort of seal on that poor Mitarashi girl. Who knows what kind of things he forces her to do, I spotted them sitting on the wall a few nights ago. She was just sitting there, and he was crouched like some monster ready to strike."

Koga frowned at these rumors, but opened his eyes when he heard two thwack sounds. Looking through the corner of his eye he saw the midwife standing between the two assistants with a furious expression. This had gone unnoticed by Hiashi or his wife as there hearing was the same as most other people. The midwife shook her head, "You two daft idiots. Gossiping like little school girls. If you were either at least knowledgeable in the shinobi arts you'd know that he was definitely awake, and his hearing is such that he heard every word you two nitwits said."

The two assistants nervously looked toward Koga. He allowed his anger to seep out in the form of killing intent.

Hiashi immediately sensed the killing intent and turned to his son. Hiashi followed his son's gaze to where the midwife and her assistants were standing. Hiashi frowned at this; he wondered what the three women had done to become the focus of his son's ire.

The midwife was of course also a kunoichi so was able to combat the killing intent and protect herself from the genjutsu like effect of killing intent. Her assistants were not so lucky and both dropped to their knees after only a few seconds of exposure to the Jonin level killing intent.

Hiashi saw this and turned to his son, "Enough Koga."

Koga blinked releasing eye contact of the two assistants and reigning in his aura, "As you wish father."

Hiashi turned to the midwife, "I would suggest you explain, my son is not in the habit of randomly releasing such intense killing intent."

The midwife bowed, "My apologies Lord Hyuga…my assistants were gossiping, about matters that neither concerned them, nor was it appropriate. They were unaware of your son's heritage and as such thought they would be unheard by him."

Koga huffed from where he stood, "What should I care what a couple civilians say?" He looked directly at the two assistants, "Though, perhaps they should question Anko about some of the things I've 'forced' her to do."

Hiashi directed his own killing intent at the two assistants, who immediately realized Koga's was nothing compared to his father's. Hiashi narrowed his gaze, "Get out of this house…if I see either of you again today, I may activate your seals. So I suggest you make yourselves scarce."

* * *

><p>In the antechamber Hizashi was observing the door when the two branch members fled the room without a word. Neji looked up at his father after the two women had fled. He'd noticed the two bursts of foreboding auras, and had seen the others sitting in the room become tense at the bursts. Neji's brow furrowed as he spoke, "Father? What was that feeling just now?"<p>

Hizashi was frowning at the door, "The first burst was your cousin Koga…his anger was directed as something, what I'm not sure. Then your Uncle Hiashi's anger was also directed at that same thing. What you felt Neji was their killing intent, strong shinobi are able to affect those weaker than them with such things, the effects of what we call killing intent can include paralysis, and can even cause a person to envision their own death. Some shinobi are so skilled at this they actually use it as a battle tactic."

Neji frowned, "I don't like it when Koga does that."

Hizashi nodded to his son, "Neither, do I Neji, but your cousin has a short temper."

* * *

><p>Hiashi watched as the midwife departed to call upon other assistants to finish. He turned toward his son who was currently boring holes into the wall with his stare. Hiashi turned back to look at Hinata asleep in her mother's arms, the past began to resurface in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash Back: Konohagakure Hospital 15 years ago…<p>

Hiashi entered the main doors of the hospital unnoticed by the receptionist or those seated in the waiting area. Making his way to the upper floors he found the maternity ward, and for the first time in history a Hyuga had entered this part of the hospital, not to mention it would be the first time a Hyuga was born here.

He walked down the hall glancing in the large windows that were next to each door which viewed the occupant of that room. The curtains would be drawn during the actual birthing, but until that time they remained open so relatives could give moral support to the expectant mothers.

At the far end of the hall Hiashi spotted Tsume standing with her teammates Minato and another boy Hiashi didn't know. Standing with them was their sensei Jiraiya. Tsume turned to see Hiashi walking down the hall, and the audible growl from the kunoichi was obviously a signal to her teammates.

Minato moved first and blocked Hiashi's approach, "Umm, it might not be a good idea for you to be here. Tsume is just a tad cranky."

Hiashi frowned at the younger ninja, "I have a right to be here."

Tsume huffed, "Yeah, knocking my sister up then not even talking to her for nine months. That really gives you a right."

Minato trying to be the peacemaker spoke up, "Huh…umm, Tsume…maybe if he just stays for a little bit…I mean what can it hurt they've already closed the curtain."

Tsume glared at her teammate, "My sister said she didn't want to speak with him and that she didn't want to see him."

The door to the room suddenly burst open as several nurses shot out of the room and ran down the hall with the head doctor's voice trailing after them, "We need more plasma now…damn she's bleeding out…" His voice was cut off by the door closing.

Everyone froze after that not daring to move. The nurses returned soon and when the door opened they could hear the blaring alarm of the heart monitor that any ninja would recognize as a very bad sound, along with the doctor issuing more orders.

15 minutes later the doctor exited the room and looked at the gathered ninja. He bowed his head to Tsume, "I'm sorry…there was complications. We couldn't save her."

Tsume seemed to push that aside, "The child?"

The doctor brightened slightly, "We were able to get him out via caesarian."

Tsume nodded, "I'll send a clan member to retrieve the body. Where is my nephew?"

The doctor frowned, "Umm, Lady Inuzuka, if I may. Where is your sister's husband? Isn't it your clan's custom for the parents' ninken to name the child?"

Tsume turned to a white ninken that was lying next to Kuromaru. Hiashi had completely overlooked the two ninken lying under the bench. Tsume called to them, "Kuromaru, Shiromaru, come."

The two stood grumbling about being treated like common mutts.

The doctor entered the room again then quickly exited along with a nurse who was carrying the infant.

Tsume took the child then knelt next to the ninken, "Well Shiromaru?"

The white ninken sniffed the infant, and then looked to the kunoichi, "Steel Fang."

Most the humans frowned at the name, but Tsume turned to the doctor, "Koga. That will be his name."

The doctor nodded then wrote it down on the certificate he had clipped to his chart, "Very good, um…what about his family name?"

Tsume was about to speak but was interrupted by Hiashi, "Hyuga."

The doctor turned to see Hiashi, and then frowning wrote the name down. The doctor then looked at Hiashi again, "Um…I don't believe I've heard word of the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans joining through any marriage contracts."

Hiashi turned from the doctor, "There wasn't any. I just know his father was of my clan." Hiashi then walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

Tsume sat fuming while holding her nephew, "That arrogant son of a thrice damned cat."

Minato looked down at Tsume, "You want us to go ruff him up a bit?"

Tsume glared at her teammate for a moment then turned her gaze back to the infant, "Don't tempt me."

Jiraiya huffed having stayed out of most the commotion, "Well not that Hyuga Hiashi doesn't deserve a severe beating, but perhaps we should get that little tyke somewhere safe…"

Hiashi had been standing just around the corner and had listened to everything said."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Hiashi traced his thumb over the unmarked forehead of his daughter. Mentally he'd kicked himself for years following Koga's birth. He knew the customs of the Inuzuka, his own father had called them damned savages for years, and if he'd been truthful Koga would have been left in his care from the start. Instead he'd twisted the truth so his conscious felt cleared, yet it never was such a clear cut matter, and his son was never far from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Flash Back: Inuzuka District two years after Koga's birth…<p>

Hiashi wandered into the Inuzuka District for reasons even he wasn't certain of. He'd done this occasionally over the past two years. He assumed it was his subconscious mind trying to put itself at ease over the fate of that child.

Hiashi was surprised to see Tsume at the park. Two ninken flanking the sandbox were a two year old was playing by himself. Hiashi walked up and stood next to Tsume, "Is that him?"

Tsume glared, "No, it's the Sage of Six Paths. Who else would it be?" Tsume crossed her arms, "Is there a reason the great and mighty Hyuga Hiashi is wandering the streets. Where's your body double brother Hizashi?"

Hiashi indicated a nearby roof.

Tsume narrowed her eyes at Hiashi, "Does he know the truth?"

Hiashi nodded, "He found out before I did." Hiashi saw his son attempting to build something in the sand. He also noticed two other children both had the Inuzuka markings; they seemed to be avoiding Koga, "Why isn't he playing with those other children?"

Tsume lowered her head, "Because he's got tainted blood. He's an unclaimed mutt, whose father didn't have the balls to claim him."

Hiashi winced at the tone Tsume used.

Tsume shook her head and turned back to Koga, "If you hadn't butted in I could have saved him from this. If I claimed him as an Inuzuka his parentage would have not mattered, but you had to go and give him your family name, to us that's equal to claiming him, but without naming yourself the father it matters less than shit."

Hiashi frowned, "Does he know?"

Tsume glared, "He's two, he doesn't understand all of it, but he understands enough to cry himself to sleep at night."

Hiashi looked closer at Koga and noticed the black pools that were his eyes, "His eyes?"

Tsume nodded, "Yeah, it's like his body doesn't even want to be associated with your clan. Those black eyes of his…at this distance they're unnerving, but look at them long enough and you can see the blue. It's so dark that it bleeds into the black."

Hiashi turned away, "Perhaps…"

Tsume's expression darkened, "No. I'm the only family he has. You chose to ignore him two years ago, I won't let you harm him by acting like you care for him then toss him aside once you get married and have children with your wife."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Hiashi frowned at the memory. He'd stopped going to the Inuzuka District after that encounter, but it was just a little over a year later when Tsume had accused him of being Koga's father…well technically it wasn't accusing since it was the truth. Then they'd had that stupid argument that Koga overheard, Minato had found Koga before they did, and even stupidly acted as though he knew nothing about the boy.

Hiashi had ended up doing what he should have done in the first place, and claimed the boy has his own son. Admitting to the fact though didn't change matters, Koga who had had no parents to praise him when he did something good tried his hardest to impress his father and gain any semblance of approval. That approval never came, at least not openly. Hiashi was of course proud of his son's accomplishments, yet he never once said that to him.

Instead he distanced himself from the only child he had at that time. He did once tell Koga that Hyuga Main House usually pawned their children off to nannies and tutors, but he was actually once more twisting the truth to make himself feel better. Even among the Main House the fathers and mothers would at least have some interaction with their children, it was even common for them to train their children themselves.

The head of the Hyuga Clan turned to see his son still boring holes in the wall with his eyes. Hiashi decided it was time to release his son from the tedious boredom of standing around watching his father and stepmother gush over their new child. Hiashi bowed his head, "Koga, you are free to go if you wish. Tell your uncle and the others they may go as well."

Koga pushed off the wall and turned to leave. His hand was on the door when his stepmother spoke, "Koga? Are you alright?"

Koga looked back over his shoulder at her, "I'm fine. I'm happy that Hinata is healthy, she will no doubt make father proud."

Without another word he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Hiashi shook his head, "I will speak with him later…"

His wife placed a hand on his arm, "No, you will only come to blows as you normally do, and this time it may escalate to an actual physical altercation."

Hiashi nodded, "That is exactly what I intend."

* * *

><p>Koga stood glaring at those sitting in the antechamber, "Father dismissed you all."<p>

Koga then headed for the exit, planning to head to the dojo to train. He was halfway to the door when he felt a tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down to find Neji clutching his pants. Neji looked up at him, "Ko…ga…why are you angry? Is it because the new baby?"

The other Hyugas in the room were nervous, as no one among them ever got in Koga's way when he was angry. Koga knelt down and placed a hand on Neji's head, "I'm not angry about the baby Neji…you'll understand when you're older."

Neji watched as Koga stood and continued on his path out of the room.

* * *

><p>Koga entered the dojo to find it empty, since it was reserved for Hiashi and his immediate family that wasn't surprising. Walking over to one of the training dummies that were specifically designed for training the Juken taijutsu style, he slip into the primary stance. It had been quite some time since he'd practiced the standard stances of Juken.<p>

When he was about six years old his tutor had dismissed him early, as the old man had a council meeting to attend. Koga had wandered the manor aimlessly. He'd learned by then that most the Branch House had little to nothing to do with him unless ordered by an elder. After about an hour of wandering he found the door to his father's study, it was a room he'd been forbidden to enter.

* * *

><p>Flash Back…<p>

Of course being the adventurous child he was he slid open the unlocked door. He was almost welcoming the fact his father would yell at him if he was caught. Koga walked over to one of the bookshelves and noticed several very old scrolls. One looked very strange so he tried to pull it off the shelf. This scroll was actually a lever that opened that bookshelf and revealed a hidden one behind the first.

On this bookshelf the scrolls were much older, and some looked as though they hadn't been moved in ages. Koga thought he heard voices so he grabbed the least fragile looking scroll and closing the secret compartment hid behind the couch. Moments later the door opened and Hiashi and Hizashi entered.

Hiashi was obviously not pleased, "What do you mean no one has seen him?"

Hizashi shook his head, "His tutor let him go when the council meeting was about to start. That's the last anyone has seen him."

Hiashi crossed his arms, "Have they searched the compound?"

Hizashi nodded, "Yeah, every corner. The gate guards report he hasn't left the compound that way, and the only places we haven't checked are those places he knows are out of bounds."

Hiashi frowned, "Out of bounds?"

Hizashi huffed, "Your house council sent me a list of places Koga was never supposed to go. This room was on that list along with the archives and the homes of branch house members."

Hiashi furrowed his brow, "So he knows this room is off limits?"

Hizashi nodded.

Hiashi huffed and activated his Byakugan, "You know brother for a family that can see through walls I can't imagine how a child can remain hidden from us for so long. Tell the others to return to their normal duties."

Hizashi activated his own Byakugan, after noticing the small figure behind the couch he smiled and nodded, "Of course brother."

Hiashi waited for his brother to depart then turned to the couch, "Koga. Get over here this instant."

Koga climbed out from behind the couch with the scroll hidden behind his back.

Hiashi crossed his arms and glared down at his son, "What do you think you're doing? You've had half the compound tearing the place apart searching for you."

Koga bowed his head and looked like any other scolded child, "Sorry father…" Koga swallowed nervously and tensed after realizing what he'd called the man in front of him.

Hiashi frowned at his son's behavior, "Koga? What is wrong?"

Koga dropped down to his knees and bowed his head to the floor, "I'm sorry Lord Hyuga…I didn't mean to call you that. I only came in here because I was curious…"

Hiashi froze; he couldn't understand why the boy seemed so afraid.

They were standing like this when Hizashi's wife, who was also one of Koga's caretakers, entered at a dead run and slid to a stop in the doorway. Seeing Koga down on his hands and knees and his head touching the floor she rushed to him and knelt next to him, "Koga, where have you been? You had us so worried."

Hiashi's face shifted to just barely veiled anger, the source of the anger being that this woman was able to console his son while if he even spoke to him in a caring tone the council would have a fit, and the only thing protecting the boy was Hiashi's position as Head of the Clan. If he was removed from that position, well it would probably have been kinder to let Tsume's husband kill the boy.

Hiashi was brought back to the situation at hand when he heard his sister-in-law's voice, "Koga, where did you get this?"

Hiashi noticed the scroll in her hand. There was a mark on the scroll which denoted it as being for the Main House only. Hiashi motioned for it, "Give that to me, if anyone sees you holding it, it will cause trouble." She handed it to Hiashi who after scrutinizing it turned to his son, "Where did you find this?"

Koga pointed to the book shelf, "It was on the shelf behind that one."

Hiashi frowned, "What shelf? Show me."

Koga got up and walked over to the shelf and pulling the strange lever that was disguised as a scroll. Hiashi was surprised to see the bookshelf swing open revealing a second shelf hidden behind the first.

Hiashi walked over and examined several of the other scrolls. They were all ancient, and thought lost, techniques designed by the Hyuga Clan to be used in combination with their Juken taijutsu. These were no doubt placed here and hidden by the first Clan Head who brought the clan to Konoha.

The reason none of the more recent Clan Heads had found the shelf was the fact the lever wouldn't have been seen by a fully grown adult, as even though it was disguised as a scroll it was short enough that an adult would not see it when standing directly in front of the shelf, and was hidden by shadows when the person was standing back from the shelf, yet a six year old child was about the perfect height to see it. It was actually common for the Clan Head to prohibit their young children from coming into the study, as it was a place of business, not a playground, besides children had better things to do then bother their parents like training. Even the Byakugan would have missed the shelf as it was lined up perfectly with the shelf in front of it; beside it wasn't common for them to just randomly look around with the Byakugan for hidden compartments that weren't even rumored of.

Hiashi wanted to praise his son on the discovery, but knew he couldn't. He turned to his sister-in-law, "Take Koga back to his room. Then report back here in one hour, I want to have some words with you."

The woman nodded then took Koga's hand and led him from the room.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was alone examining the scrolls when his own father entered, "I heard Koga was found, I hope you didn't punish him too severely. It was probably nothing more than a mild prank; no doubt that Namikaze has been teaching him that behavior."<p>

Hiashi frowned, "Namikaze? You mean Namikaze Minato? Why is he teaching my son anything?"

The Hyuga Elder sat in a chair, "Because the boy needed a proper male role model, and Tsume and I agreed that Namikaze was the only one we could both trust. You may not have heard, but your son is beyond the level of an ordinary academy student, even with his tutor trying to hold back his advancement in the Juken style."

Hiashi fumed, "I should be his role model. I should be the one he looks up to, and instead he looks at me with fear."

The Elder frowned, "Fear?"

Hiashi crossed his arms, "When I found him hiding in here I was merely going to lecture him about disappearing, and not telling anyone where he was going. Instead when he apologized he called me father then cowed in front of me like I was going to strike him for calling me that."

The Elder's frown deepened, "I would understand you striking him for coming in this room, he has no business here and it's fully within your rights. Yet, I've never seen you raise your hand against him for any reason let alone calling you father."

Hiashi nodded, "I would never strike my son for any ridiculous reason such as that."

The Elder picked up the same scroll Koga had taken from the shelf earlier, "Hmm…the seal here says secret of the single strike."

Hiashi waved it off, "It's probably just some outdated version of our own Juken form. It's not even as old as the other others here. Most of them date to pre-founding of the village. That one was probably the last scroll put in there; its date corresponds to the latter part of the Nidaime Hokage's reign."

The Elder open the scroll, "No son, I believe you're mistaken, at least in regards to the contents of this scroll. I have never seen forms like these, and as the master of our taijutsu style I would know."

Hiashi took the scroll and unrolled it further to where there were written words, "By bequest of Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama, I the fifth Head of the Hyuga Clan in Konohagakure have perfected a single strike assassination and capture form that can be used with a combination of the Byakugan and Juken. After perfecting this form, I am sad to report that it will be of little value to the village. The base requirements of this technique require the student be skilled enough to master the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms and the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms is needed so the attacker can both strike quickly and precisely at specific chakra points, the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin must be mastered so the attacker understands how to release chakra from their own chakra points to successfully perform this strike."

The Elder nodded, "Yes, I see why our ancestor said this technique was would not benefit the village. Those two techniques used as stepping stones to this form are restricted to Main House only."

Hiashi rolled the scroll up, "I know of one person who has mastered those two techniques to the level described in this scroll."

The Elder frowned, "Koga?"

Hiashi nodded and handed the scroll to the elder, "If you would, please teach him this technique."

The Elder crossed his arms, "Hiashi, I cannot step on the toes of his tutor."

Hiashi huffed, "His trainer is being relieved of his post. I know Koga's caregivers would not punish him for calling me father that only leaves his trainer. From now on I request you train him father, seeing as you're his grandfather it is the closest he'll ever get to training with me."

The Elder nodded, "As you wish Hiashi, but know that I will not be an easy master for him. I will push him to the very edge and beyond. I will not let an ounce of potential be left untapped."

Hiashi watched his father depart and wondered if it was a wise decision.

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Hiashi watched his son go through practice forms for a few moments, not realizing that their thoughts had both strayed to the same memory. Hiashi stepped further into the room making his presence known.

Koga turned at the sound of his father's footsteps, "I knew you were there."

Hiashi nodded, "I've been amazed at how your other senses have developed on par with your Byakugan."

Koga shrugged, "I can track a person even if they've got a full days advantage, and I can hear footsteps even while sitting under a waterfall."

Hiashi lowered his gaze to the floor, "If we and the Inuzuka had ever known the kind of warriors that would come from combining the two bloodlines."

Koga huffed, "Father it's like breeding two dogs. It's hit or miss whether you get the desired results."

Hiashi frowned, "You've had that conversation before?"

Koga nodded, "When I was 10 and Aunt Tsume and Minato-sensei took me to Ichiraku's. Minato-sensei had tried to get the drop on Aunt Tsume and me when we met up with him, but I'd heard him coming and informed him I smelled Lady Kushina's scent on him. While we had lunch they had about the same conversation."

Hiashi nodded, "So, you've taken your rage out on that practice dummy. Have you calmed down, or would you rather have a more challenging opponent?"

Koga frowned, "Who in this compound is a challenge?"

Hiashi slipped into the Juken primary stance, "I've yet to test your skill."

Koga glared as he also took the primary stance, "Didn't think you cared, as long as I didn't embarrassed you."

Hiashi narrowed his gaze and struck first with a Palm Strike to Koga's shoulder.

Koga countered by diverting the blow up and away from his body. He then struck with his own Palm Strike toward Hiashi's stomach. Hiashi countered it by bringing his knee up and swinging it to knock Koga's strike away.

Hiashi nodded, "Nicely done, but I've yet to see this so called genius level skill."

Koga fumed as he slid under Hiashi's next strike and turned so he was facing his father's back. He went for a double strike, but Hiashi rolled forward away from the strike. Hiashi then kicked out with his leg to try and unbalance Koga. Koga jumped over the sweeping kick and barely blocked the follow up kick.

Once back on his feet Koga took the Eight Trigrams stance. Hiashi mimicked the stance, and at the same time both gave the name of the attack, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!"

During each sequence of the technique only about of their strikes made contact as the other half was either diverted or countered by their opponent. After the final sixty-four strikes Koga dropped to one knee gasping and holding the shoulder of his left arm.

Hiashi was able to remain standing, but he knew several of his son's successful strikes had rendered him unable to move his arms, and several of his chakra points were closed off. Hiashi stood scrutinizing his son with his Byakugan, "Hmm, seems your left arm is completely useless, along with your right leg."

Koga huffed, "I may not have gotten your legs, but the chakra points in your arms are all closed."

Hiashi nodded, "True, but then again, the chakra point in your right hand is also closed off. And while I may not be able to strike you with a Juken blow, I can still do this…" Koga was surprised as his father charged forward and kicked straight forward into the younger Hyuga's chest sending him backward. Hiashi nodded, "You are indeed skilled Koga, and deserving of the title of Hyuga Prodigy. Though you have yet to pass my level you are close."

Koga forced himself up on his elbow, "Okay…you've proven your point."

Hiashi shook his head, "Koga there was no point to this sparing match. It was merely I your father testing your skills myself, so as to know your full potential."

Koga growled, "Why? What reason do you have to want to know my full potential? You have a legitimate child now; you have no reason to even keep me around."

Hiashi nodded, "As I thought…you are able to keep a strong front up before your mother, yet that is all it is, a front."

Koga glared at Hiashi then lowered his gaze as he shook his head, "Who cares?"

Hiashi shook his head, "I don't know how to get through to you. Every time we think we're making progress, you throw up another defense."

Koga avoided eye contact, "What do you expect? I was ignored, degraded, and kicked at since I was old enough to walk. I will admit your wife is probably one of the most decent people I've encountered within the Main House families, but this calling her mother…she isn't my mother. My mother was an Inuzuka, she died because of complication giving birth to me, complication that could have been avoided had she not been hiding the pregnancy for as long as she did."

Hiashi frowned, "Koga?"

Koga locked eyes with his father, "And I find it curious that the man who didn't want me in the first place suddenly does an about face and tries being the father he should have been 15 years ago. What is your ulterior motive? Do you believe making me think we're one big happy family, that you can convince me to protect my younger sibling, become her devoted bodyguard?"

Hiashi allowed a stunned expression to surface on his face. After recovering and returning his expression to the normal emotionless mask he spoke, "Koga, I have never tried to coerce you into doing anything. I have only ever done what I felt was best for you."

Koga's brow furrowed, "Then what about the Single Strike form? You didn't have grandfather teach me that to turn me into some elite warrior that would make the Hyugas even more famous?"

Hiashi shook his head, "Koga that was the scroll you took from that hidden shelf in my study. I had your grandfather teach it to you because you were the only living member of this clan who could possible master that form to the fullest. Yes, your use of that form of the Juken improved our clan's standing considerably, but it was not my primary intent. It is a parent's duty to ensure their children have every possible tool at their disposal to improve their chances of survival."

Koga was silent a moment then huffed, "What about the transfer to Team Minato? I was told you requested it, did you know my old team was going to get killed?"

Hiashi lowered his head, "If I'd know I'd have asked Minato to wait before going through with the transfer. Your presence would have saved your old team; they weren't ready for that mission without you, they didn't even have a replacement for you yet."

Koga frowned, "Why would Minato-sensei have anything to do with when the transfer went through?"

Hiashi crossed his arms and sent a serious look at his son, "Because Minato requested the transfer after Uchiha Obito was killed during a mission. I wasn't against it of course because your skills were suffering under your previous sensei. Though Minato requested the transfer, publicly it was stated that I requested it, as I am the head of your clan only I can approve squad transfers. If it was known Minato requested the transfer it could have caused several problems. First being that some people the Uchiha's in particular might accuse Minato of arranging Obito's demise so as to open a slot for you on his squad. Secondly some other clans might felt slighted that Minato immediately requested a Hyuga to fill the vacancy on his team."

Koga focused his chakra toward reopening his closed chakra points, "Politics? Is everything with you about politics?"

Hiashi sighed, "I am a clan head Koga, and I have been since you were three years old. My position has allowed you to live in the relative comfort you have, believe me when I say your lot would have been much worse had I not been in this position."

Once feeling returned to his leg Koga forced him to stand, "Yeah, my life's been great. Till six months ago my mother's family wanted me dead, and my father's family believes I'm some sort of monster because my eyes just happen to be a different color. Damn they do the same thing as any of yours; I'm just not so quickly identified as a Hyuga, which gives me a slight advantage in a fight."

Hiashi nodded, "It is only those simple minded or those who don't know you that think of you like that. The rest don't fear you for some petty physical difference, they fear you skill."

Koga moved to the door.

Hiashi frowned, "Koga, where do you think you're going? This conversation is not over."

Koga looked over his shoulder, "For now it is. I have things to do, and believe it or not there is a world outside these walls."

Hiashi lowered his head, "I was not informed of any mission you'd be taking."

Koga huffed, "Not a mission so much as a responsibility." Koga held up his hand so his father could see the thin white scar.

Hiashi nodded, "When will you be back?"

Koga shook his head in exasperation, "I got to check in on the brat, and then have to stop by the other orphanages just to throw of any suspicion that that is the one he's in. Give or take an hour, I'd say about dinner."

Hiashi watched his son leave; only after the teenager left did he allow the exhaustion to appear on his face. It had taken everything he had to keep one step ahead of his son during the spar, and even then he was pushing his limits.

* * *

><p>Koga landed on the roof of the orphanage and approached Kurenai. He'd heard her father had fallen during the Kyubi attack that being the reason she'd not joined the party to assist Minato-sensei. Guy and Tenzo hadn't joined because Guy was busy leading civilians to the shelters as taijutsu specialists weren't really useful against a tailed beast, Tenzo though had been busy discreetly using his wood release to lessen the damages the attack had caused.<p>

Examining the area Koga frowned, "How many?"

Kurenai looked at him, "Three…all civilians."

Koga's furrowed brow deepened, "Civilians?"

Kurenai nodded, "The matron let slip that his is where he was being kept."

Koga turned back toward the ledge, "Keep watch out here. I'm going to teach that matron how to keep quiet."

Kurenai stood and walked toward the edge as Koga jumped from the roof then twisting in mid air caught the edge and swung into the open window.

The matron looked up shocked at the Jonin appeared at her window, "Wha…What are you doing here?"

Koga shot his killing intent at the matron forcing her to cower. Koga slowly stalked toward her, "You should know why I'm here. I heard you have trouble keeping your mouth shut. It unfortunate for you, that all my mercy for the day has been used up." Koga dashed forward faster than the woman could see, and with a two finger strike to her throat he jumped back to where he'd first entered the room.

The matron made several gagging and choking sounds as she grabbed at her throat. After about a minute the noise stopped and she looked fearfully at Koga.

Koga scoffed, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to kill you…at least not this time. The paralysis of your vocal cords will wear off in a few days, possibly a couple weeks if you try forcing it. Feel lucky your one of the few who've seen my single strike technique and lived to tell about it."

The door to the matron's office opened and Sarutobi entered. He saw the look in the matron's eyes and the glare and killing intent from Koga. Shaking his head he turned to Koga, "I take it you used that technique."

Koga nodded, "She won't be able to talk for a while."

Sarutobi nodded then turned to the matron, "It has only been two months since the attack, but I expected better from a person who's responsibility is to ensure the safety and welfare of those children who've lost their parents and have not relatives who are able or willing to take them in. Koga has been more than lenient; he too has an oath to keep, one that he made on his own blood. He will protect that child with his life, which means any who causes the child harm or endanger it wellbeing will suffer."

The matron's fear was now directed at the Hokage who could easily order her death; she had technically broken an S-rank secret when she'd divulged that the child was being kept at that orphanage. She bowed her head and silently pleaded for her life.

Sarutobi turned to Koga, "Thank you for restraining yourself from killing her, but perhaps in the future you will allow me to handle these situations before you paralyze the person's vocal cords."

Koga bowed, "My apologies Lord Hokage…I'm afraid I was not fully in control."

Kakashi wearing his ANBU mask walked in behind the Hokage, "Hmm…take it you had another altercation with your old man."

Koga nodded, "That obvious?"

Tenzo entered and flanked the Hokage opposite from Kakashi, "Koga, we were your teammates for over two years. There are only two things that make you that reckless. First if a teammate is wounded or killed…and second is if you've had an altercation with your father."

Sarutobi turned to the two ANBU captains, "Please escort this matron to Inoichi he's expecting her." The Hokage turned to Koga, "Please find the Hyuga who works here."

Koga nodded then activated his Byakugan. Koga then left the room and returned a few minutes later. By the time he'd returned Kakashi and Tenzo had escorted the matron out and Sarutobi stood waiting. Sarutobi smiled as the two Hyugas entered the office, "Well that was quick, thank you Koga you're dismissed. I'll summon you if I have further need of you."

Koga nodded then vanished in a swirl of leaves, actually he'd only gone as far as the roof where Kurenai was still on watch.

Kurenai turned to him, "So what's happening? I saw Lord Hokage enter just after you did."

Koga listened to the voices through the window, "Seems Lord Hokage is changing the staff of this institution."

* * *

><p>It was no surprise when word got out that the former matron of that particular orphanage had been relieved of her duties. The new matron, who happened to be a Branch House member of the Hyuga Clan tightened security at the orphanage, publicly citing that with the large number of children in the orphanages that would one day become ninja they should be better protected, lease they become targets for abduction by enemy villages. Her stint as matron however was brief as the Main House Council did not approve of her position; they requested she be replaced within a year.<p>

* * *

><p>Koga was standing outside the Hyuga Clan's council chamber as his father exited his face as stern as ever. It had been four months since Hinata's birth and Koga had seen the signs that the elders were not pleased. His father had been in meetings more often and was often in a less than tolerable mood. He'd taken to sparing with Koga and Hizashi as they were the only two within the clan who could match his level.<p>

Koga fell into step behind his father, "What was it this time?"

Hiashi huffed as they walked down the hall toward the clan head's study, "Those pompous fools are pushing for blasted arranged marriages."

Koga chuckled, "Arranged marriages?"

Hiashi glared at his son, "Your name was the first brought up."

Koga stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Hiashi continued as his son quickly caught up, "Well it is reasonable you are the eldest. They were thinking of improving relations with some of the other clans."

Koga huffed, "Umm, how's having your bastard get married to one of the other clan's daughters going to help improve relations. I'm pretty sure they'll be insulted by the proposal."

Hiashi threw open the door to his study which his son then closed after he'd entered, "You would be surprised. Your standing in the village is quite high, plus you're well known outside the village as well." Hiashi frowned, "Hmm…speaking of foreign villages, have any kunoichi you've met while delivering messages for Lord Hokage interested you."

Koga shrugged, "Not really, but not that I was actively looking. I've kind of been seeing this kunoichi here, and she can be quite dangerous if provoked."

Hiashi nodded, "When aren't they?"

Koga watched as his father sat at his desk and began going through documents. After several minutes Koga spoke, "So, what are you going to do?"

Hiashi looked up at his son, "I won't allow a bunch of old coots who sit around thinking up ways to make our lives harder dictate the lives of my own children. The days of the council ruling the clan and I being just a figure head are over."

Koga shook his head, "Thirteen years and you're just now getting a backbone."

Hiashi returned his attention to the papers, "If I'm not mistaken you're supposed to be meeting the kunoichi of yours for lunch aren't you?"

Koga looked at the clock, "Shit!"

Hiashi had to suppress the humored look on his face as his son bolted from the room. Hiashi pulled out a sheet of paper with his and Koga's names at the top of two columns. Under each name were several marks, he placed another mark below his name, "I will take that as a point to me."

* * *

><p>Halfway to the Hokage Monument Koga shook his head, "Damn, that's a victory for him."<p>

He continued on his way landing in the grove of trees just below the monument within the walls surrounding the Hokage Mansion. Anko stood staring at him as he walked over to her, "You're late."

Koga nodded, "Just a little…I was talking to my old man about the council."

Anko frowned, "What now? They want you to start teaching all the main house members how to do your single strike?"

Koga shook his head, "Most of them can't even grasp the basics of the single strike let alone use it correctly. No, they're pressuring father to start arranging marriages for me, Neji, and Hinata."

Anko scowled, "Um, you I can understand, but your cousin and little sister aren't even out of diapers."

Koga shrugged, "That's the way it is for children of the clan head. Of course Hiashi will never go for it, he even broke off the arranged marriage his father had set up for him."

Anko turned to lead Koga through the grove, "Why?"

Koga quirked an eyebrow, "I was born, or more precisely I moved into the Hyuga Compound. The woman he was supposed to marry had no problems with me, but her father wouldn't hear of it. He told Hiashi to either send me to a branch family or the engagement would be broken."

Anko turned back to Koga, "What happened?"

Koga stopped walking, "Father broke off the engagement and labeled the woman and her father as a branch family. She then became one of my caregivers when I was little."

They began walking again, "Is she still around?"

Koga shook his head, "She died during the Kyubi attack."

Anko nodded as they came out along the back wall of the mansion. They scaled the wall with ease and then scaled the mountain of the monument, landing on the Yondaime's visage.

Koga looked around, "So any reason we're standing on Sensei's head?"

Anko nodded, "I needed a moment. I'm still healing from that wound I got during my last mission."

Koga frowned, "You never told me you were injured."

Anko smiled sheepishly, "Oh…well…it wasn't anything serious."

Koga rubbed his chin, "To think of it, you didn't even tell me what kind of mission it was."

This got Anko nervous and she turned toward the mountain, "Umm, well let's get to the top…"

Anko started running up the face of the mountain using chakra; Koga followed her up and quickly caught up with her. They came up over the ledge and landed in the shrine area. This was where the three deceased Hokages were entombed. Nearby there was a small park with benches and tables, it wasn't uncommon for families to bring their children up here to visit the tombs and lay flowers and letters at the doors to the tombs.

The picnic area was added when the academy started bringing the first few year students up to have history classes on the Hokages. The hike was a long one without chakra assisted climbing.

They walked over to the picnic tables. Koga noticed a basket had been left on one table, a note left on it in Kurenai's handwriting read, 'Anko and Koga, enjoy.' Koga was relieved Kurenai had cooked and not Anko, he'd made the mistake of eating Anko's cooking before…they both spent the night in the hospital.

Koga noticed Anko hugging herself, this was a behavior she had whenever she was nervous or didn't want to face something. Activating his Byakugan he could read her chakra and spot where the injury was, as chakra increased at the point of injury as it assisted in healing.

Deactivating his Byakugan he walked over and pulled the overly large collar on her coat back to see the bandage on her throat just above her collarbone. His eyes narrowed, "How did someone get close enough to do this? You also have another one on your back; the weapon just missed a fatal blow."

Anko bowed her head, "It was a seduction espionage mission, but the target realized I was a ninja before Captain Inoichi and Ibiki were in position. When they came in to pull me out the bastard tried using me as a f-ing shield. The cut to my neck came from the knife he had, the stab to my back was my own stupid fault. When I broke free I tripped over his pants and fell backward on the target's sword, the tsuba had spikes."

Koga nodded, "I see. In the future be more mindful of where targets leave their weapons. Did you ever figure out how your cover was blown?"

Anko nodded, "One of Orochimaru's subordinates was in the town and recognized me. He sent a message to the guy's room."

Koga scowled at the mention of Anko's former sensei then continued, "What happened to the target?"

Anko huffed, "Inoichi got what he could from him then we liquidated him. The mission was to remain unnoticed, as the intel might have been compromised if the target got killed, but we decided to cut our losses and keep Konoha's involvement quiet, we even tracked down the subordinate who recognized me, but the baka didn't know where Orochimaru is."

Koga nodded.

Anko frowned at him, "You aren't angry about the type of mission it was?"

Koga shrugged, "You're a kunoichi of the village. You will be asked to these types of missions for as long as you are unmarried or still within the child baring years. One of easiest ways to steal something from a village is to have a kunoichi sleep with a shinobi with a blood limit, remember I've had to deal with that a few times from the other side."

Anko nodded, "So you're not mad?"

Koga backed her up to a nearby tree, placing his hand over the bandage on her back, "No, I'm not mad about the type of mission…though I am disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, or that you were injured."

Anko placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. As their lips locked together Anko felt a vibration as a growl came out from deep within Koga's chest. She pulled back, "What?"

Koga snickered, "Your scent…there's no fear." He then retook her mouth with his, at the same time he was trying to control his body…this was a family park after all.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Seven<p>

A/N: Okay, as it was asked for, more interactions between Koga and Hiashi…as well as a little interaction between Koga and Anko. Also, I'll take this time to note that I won't be adding any explicit scenes in this story, the ending of this chapter is about as far as it will ever go, it's rated T for a reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Eight:

* * *

><p>A peaceful year had passed for the Leaf Ninja, well relatively peaceful. There had been mounting tensions between Konoha and Kumo. Many feared a new war; Koga on the other hand knew a war was brewing. He'd only recently returned from a mission to Kumo delivering a message to the Raikage.<p>

Raikage was not an unreasonable man, but after Koga's meeting with him the Elite Jonin new a peaceful solution was unlikely. He'd even taken the liberty of applying chakra seals on both the Two-Tail and Eight-Tail Jinchuriki. The seals were in an inactive state, and had been applied when he'd been forced to flee Kumo when their elders learned he was of the Hyuga clan. If either of them appeared on the battle field he'd remove the Tailed Beast from the equation.

He was slightly looking forward to seeing the looks on Killer Bee and Yugito Nii's faces when they're cut off from their Tailed Beast's chakra.

Koga was brought back to the present by the door to the dojo he was currently in opening and Neji entering followed by their grandfather. The Hyuga Elder nodded toward Koga, "See, I told you he'd be here. Now I think I'll just sit over here and observe."

Koga watched their grandfather sit on one of the cushions for those observing any spar or training session. Koga turned to look down at his younger cousin. Neji waited nervously not knowing what to expect. Koga easily read the nervousness in both Neji's posture and in his scent, "Calm down little cousin. What is there to be nervous about, this is only your first training session."

Neji bowed his head, "I don't want to disappoint Father, Uncle, Grandfather, or you cousin Koga."

Koga allowed slight surprise to show on his face, "Disappoint us? Neji, it would be hard to disappoint during your first training session. Even I wasn't very good during my first, and that was with the Inuzuka clan."

Neji frowned, "If they started your training why don't you use any of their techniques?"

Koga shook his head, "I only had about four training sessions with my Aunt Tsume before the Inuzuka council kicked me out of the clan and I was taken in by my father. Besides, you'll be surprised how ready you are, have you been doing your chores regularly?"

Neji nodded, "I have, but I don't see how that has anything to do with training?"

Koga smirked, "Have you been using your Byakugan yet?"

Neji nodded, "Grandfather showed me how to activate it once it awoke, he said that mine awoke before yours did."

Koga nodded, "Wouldn't doubt it. I spent three years in the Inuzuka clan; they weren't really concerned about awakening or developing my Byakugan. Even after I came here it was awhile before anyone even recognized I had the dojutsu." Koga then walked over to a training dummy, "Neji activate your Byakugan."

Neji closed his eyes then after a moment opened them, the veins on the sides of his head became prominent as the Byakugan activated.

Koga nodded then stepped behind the dummy, "Good, Neji can you still see me?"

Neji nodded, "Of course."

Koga matched the position of his body and limbs to that of the dummy, "Alright then come toward the dummy and tell me what you see."

Neji walked over and examined the dummy, "I can see your chakra pathways."

Koga nodded, "Exactly, I have to show you the primary forms first, but as you progress you will practice on these dummies. Unfortunately we can't simulate the chakra pathways of a human in these inanimate objects. When you practice you'll need someone to stand like this, at least until you're familiar with the location and variation of the chakra pathways and chakra points."

The Hyuga Elder spoke up from the side of the room, "That is if Neji can see the chakra points."

Koga turned to his grandfather, "I have no doubt he'll be able to otherwise why did father assign me to train him."

Neji turned to his grandfather as well, "Why wouldn't I be able to see the chakra points?"

The Hyuga Elder frowned, "It is very rare for a member of this clan to be that skilled. Hiashi, Hizashi, and Koga are the only three currently alive who are that skilled in the use of the Byakugan. Koga also does not have to concern himself with the blind spot."

Neji turned back to his cousin who'd walked out from behind the dummy, "What don't you have to worry about the blind spot?"

Koga flared his nostrils, "Because getting the drop on me even from that spot would be practically impossible. My sense of smell is quite sensitive, and I can hear heartbeats within a six foot radius if I really focus."

Koga then moved to stand in front of the dummy, "Now, we'll start with the basic forms. These lead into the more advanced form."

Koga spent most the afternoon teaching Neji how to properly strike with the open palm style of Juken. The Hyuga Elder watched them for over an hour, but he was soon replaced by Hiashi's wife who'd entered holding Hinata. The just over one year old had like her cousin before her grown attached to her elder brother, even though he was in the village less during her first year of life than he was during Neji's.

Koga ended the practice session when he noticed Neji's strikes becoming sloppy from fatigue. As Koga directed Neji to a cushion to relax he noticed his stepmother had been joined by both Hiashi and Hizashi. Koga turned his attention to his father, "How long?"

Hiashi indicated for his son to sit, "Long enough to see Neji will definitely benefit from learning from you. Though I do think he's still a little young for a five hour training session quite yet."

Neji shook his head from where he sat next to his own father, "No uncle, I'm fine…" Neji turned to Koga, "…Really I can go longer."

Hiashi frowned, "Really? Try picking up your teacup."

Neji reached forward but his arms were too shaky to grasp the cup.

Koga nodded, "Father's right Neji, anyway I was only testing your limits today. Tomorrow we'll only go for about an hour, you've still got time to improve you don't start the academy for a few more years."

Hizashi nodded, "That's right, besides you were doing the base forms quite well today."

Hiashi turned to his son, "Koga I heard you had some trouble in Kumo during your last assignment, anything in particular?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, one of their elders wanted my eyes. He ordered a squad to attack me, but I detected them and took them out. The Raikage sent their Jinchuriki after me thinking I attacked his ninja unprovoked."

Hizahi frowned, "You defeated two Jinchuriki?"

Koga scoffed, "Defeat? I was able to incapacitate the Two-Tail, but the Eight-Tail wasn't so easy to handle, though luckily he's a little more reasonable than his brother. When I incapacitated the Two-Tails I left her in a precarious position, so the Eight-Tails had to chose either going after me or letting his comrade die."

Hiashi frowned, "So he allowed your escape in favor of rescuing the other."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, he has a similar ideology that those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Neji looked up at his father, "What's a Jinchuriki?"

Hiashi's wife glared at the three men then turned to the child, "Neji, a Jinchuriki is a special type of ninja. They carry a heavy burden that very few could understand."

Neji frowned, "What's kind of burden?"

Koga cleared his throat to draw Neji's attention, "A type of burden you don't need to concern yourself with."

Neji thought about it, "But you called them the Two-Tails and the Eight-Tails…are they like the monster that attacked the village?"

Koga shook his head, "No, they are nothing like that damned fox. Jinchuriki are people like you and me, they just have a lifelong mission forced upon them."

Neji turned to his father, "Is there a Jinchuriki in our village?"

Hiashi answered, "No Neji there is not. The Jinchuriki are humans who imprison one of the great Tailed Beasts, they can use that power for the benefit of their village, but at a heavy cost. The Nine-Tails Fox was beyond our village's power to control, so the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato killed it to save the village."

Neji had turned to his uncle when he'd began explaining then turned to his cousin, "If they can use that kind of power how did you incapacitate one of them?"

Koga grinned, "I used my sealing abilities to lay a trap. For anyone else that trap would have proven fatal, but for her it was just enough to knock her out. The trap also caught the Eight-Tails, but he didn't get hit directly so was able to shrug it off. I took the Two-Tails as insurance to get out of Kumo, I then left her pinned to the edge of a cliff with her own kunai. The kunai would have given way before she woke up, the Eight-Tail pursued me; we had a short altercation before I informed him of his comrade's fate. He then went to aid her while I made a quick escape."

Neji contemplated the tactics then frowned, "Why didn't you use your single strike technique?"

Koga shook his head, "It won't work against a Jinchuriki. If I try knocking them out with a paralyzing single strike their beasts will just use their chakra to reverse the effects of the strike."

Hiashi turned to his son, "What has Lord Hokage said in regards to the happenings with your mission?"

Koga shook his head, "Lord Hokage wasn't pleased I used a hostage to make my escape, and was doubly displeased that I left the hostage in a dangerous position like that. In regards to the attack though he already made contact with the Raikage. It seems after the Eight-Tail returned to Kumo they found out that elder had arranged the attack on me, he's being punished for breaking the treatment of messengers agreement that the First Kages made during the First Shinobi World War."

Hiashi nodded, "How soon do you think until open hostilities break out?"

Koga shook his head, "A year a year and a half at most. It won't be like the last war though. Kumo has no allies left, not after their recent increase in attempted kidnappings to gather blood limits and other special techniques. I even heard the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning have sanctioned whatever it takes to increase their military strength."

Hizashi narrowed his gaze, "The Raikage is an honorable man, but his council and many of his subordinates will follow those orders to the letter. It is not easy to trust such as them, those who do not consider what affect their action have on all those involved."

Koga stood and turned toward the door. His stepmother spoke, "Where are you going?"

Koga continued toward the door, "I'm going out for awhile, need to get some fresh air."

The adults knew what affect the talk of war had on Koga, he had fought in the latter part of the last Great War. He'd seen friends and comrades die, and knew it would happen again.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kakashi found his friend and teammate sitting on the railing around the top of the Hokage Mansion staring up at the visage of their fallen sensei, "You know Koga, you're getting predictable. You have another fight with your father?"<p>

Koga shook his head, "No…not recently at least."

Kakashi frowned, "Um…Anko not in the mood?"

Koga glared at him, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Hmm…so she was in the mood?"

Koga narrowed his eyes, "Actually, if you must know we avoid sleeping together around this time of the month."

Kakashi looked shocked, "You avoid it?"

Koga huffed, "I'd rather not become a father…nor do I want any possible children I have growing up without a father, because my father will kill me if I got her pregnant."

Kakashi nodded, "Ahh…I heard he caught you two once."

Koga shook his head, "That's just a rumor…it was my stepmother who caught us."

Kakashi winced, "Hmm that had to be fun."

Koga frowned, "Well, if you think an hour long lecture in regards to childbirth and preventative measures is fun, oh yeah then going to the hospital because my stepmother insisted Anko get checked to make sure she wasn't pregnant."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "So how'd you get caught?"

Koga shrugged, "Apparently one of the servants spotted us going into an empty unused room. I'm just lucky it was my stepmother who was informed and not my father."

Kakashi frowned, "So your old man doesn't know?"

"No, I'm well aware of my son's activities." They both turned to find Sarutobi and Hiashi standing a few feet away. Hiashi turned his gaze to his son, "I've merely allowed his stepmother to handle that situation."

Sarutobi wave his hand in the air as though knocking the subject away, "By village law they're both consenting adults Hiashi, what they do in their free time is up to them. I'm sure you remember being a teenager once."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, I was a father at fifteen, so I remember it well."

Sarutobi turned to Kakashi and Koga, "Well, it's good you're both here, I have assignments for both of you." The two Jonin stood at attention. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi first, "Hatake Kakashi, your mission is to lead a team to the town Tanzuki and assassinate the crime boss who goes by the name Fu Inu. He's been causing trouble, and even assaulted and kidnapped the Fire Daimyo's daughter."

Kakashi frowned, "What are my orders in regards to the girl?"

Sarutobi turned to Koga, "That is actually Koga's new team's assignment."

Koga frowned, "New team?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Ibiki has recently taken a Genin team. His Genin are Uzuki Yugao, Aburame Muta, and Uchiha Itachi. They are all quite skilled; I am assigning you to this mission to assist Ibiki."

Koga crossed his arms, "You're sending me, the torture master Ibiki, and a bunch of green Genin to rescue the Fire Daimyo's daughter?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Do not doubt these Genin's abilities Koga. They are each on par with either you or Kakashi upon your own graduations from the academy. In fact like both of you both Yugao and Itachi have graduated early. Yugao only by a year, but Itachi is merely seven."

Koga huffed, "Great, I've been demoted to a babysitter…is this because I left Yugito pinned to that cliff?"

Sarutobi frowned, "I may be cross with your apparent disregard for her life, it was not her fault she was ordered to attack you. I will admit you had little time to plan an escape, but I expect better than that from Konoha Ninja." Sarutobi then turned to look at his fallen successor's visage, "And no, I am not doing this to punish you. You said it yourself, Ibiki is a master of torture. I am looking to you to curb some of his more sadistic tendencies from being too deeply engrained into these Genin."

Koga shook his head, "So where do I meet this new team, and when do we leave?"

Sarutobi nodded, "You'll meet them at the gate at dawn tomorrow. We know the Daimyo's daughter is being held in a cave just south of the Valley of the End. Kakashi's team will leave just before nightfall tonight; your team will have to reach the cave before news of their leader's death reaches them."

Koga nodded, "Understood Lord Hokage."

Kakashi nodded as well, "I'll prep my team and prepare for departure Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi handed them each a scroll with the details of their missions.

Hiashi tossed a pack to Koga, "I took the liberty of assembling your mission pack, because Lord Hokage came to the Compound to inform you of your mission. I will assign someone to handle Neji's training until your return."

Koga bowed to his father, "Thank you father."

Sarutobi nodded then turned away from the two Jonin, "You're both dismissed, good luck on your missions."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Koga both vanished in swirls of leaves and reappeared at the entrance of a rather seldom visited bar. It was used for clandestine meetings between different factions of Konoha Ninja. The Guardians used it rarely as it was also used by Root, ANBU, as well as the Anti-Demon Brat Brigade. The ADBB wasn't a recognized group among the shinobi ranks, rather a hodgepodge group of low level ninja of little renowned, village drunks, and citizens of lower than average intelligence.<p>

Koga smiled as they entered, it just so happened the ADBB's most vocal members were present. He'd needed to let off some steam, and these idiots just happened to cross his path. Koga was about to turn toward the table where the group of Chunin, eternal Genin, and civilians were already overly drunk. But a hand landed on his shoulder turning to see Kakashi shaking his head stopped him, "Not right now Koga, we'll thrash them after we talk to the others."

Koga shot air out of his nose, "Why?"

Kakashi redirected his friend to the table where the other four Guardians sat.

Anko spotted them then slid over so Koga could sit next to her, she teased him in a baby voice "What did the Cyclops ruin your fun?"

Koga glared, "Actually he did. I wanted to go hurt those jackasses over there."

Guy turned to the table where the drunks were yelling about burning down the orphanage were the brat was, this brought a round of cheers from the others at the man's table, until one of the other drunks brought up the point about the other children in the orphanage, which was followed by a round of disappointment. Guy turned back to their table, "They are all very un-youthful, they desire to harm a child."

Tenzo nodded, "They do not see the child. They see that which must never be mentioned."

Kurenai frowned, "Tenzo its fine to talk about it, we just can't talk about it around the younger generation."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, we just had to lie about it to my little cousin Neji. He was asking what a Jinchuriki is."

Anko looked puzzled, "What brought that up?"

Koga shrugged, "He overheard me informing my father about my last mission to Kumo."

Kakashi nodded, "You mean the last mission Konoha will be doing near there anytime soon."

Kurenai frown, "Um…I'm a Chunin remember…what's going on?"

Guy nodded, "Sorry, forgot you don't get news like this anymore. Kumo's behavior as of late has started to escalate tensions. We'll be going to war with them any time now."

Kurenai looked surprised, "You mean…we're going into another war?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah…but it won't be anything like the one we fought a few years ago. It'll be a quick one most likely fought more between the Daimyo's courts than through the villages, but the outcome will always be the same. Ever since us ninja replaced samurai as the primary fighting force for our lands. Yet this will no doubt be a secret war…not one the rest of the world will be overly aware of."

Anko frowned, "A secret war?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's a kind of war like we shinobi used to fight before the founding of the villages and we became linked to a specific land. It will be fought between ninja, but unlike the Great War where there was an actual battlefield and tactics similar to those used by the samurai of the past used, we will fight in our natural element…the shadows."

Guy nodded, "We will send teams to strike at them were they are weakest, and they will do the same."

Koga crossed his arms, "We will divide our force into a defensive force and an assault force. I know Kakashi, Guy, and I will no doubt be on the assault force. Though I'm pretty sure the rest of you will be on the defense force."

Anko glared at him, "Why?"

Kakashi turned to Tenzo, "Well, Tenzo's special abilities will allow a defensive squad to redirect and mislead assault teams sent our way…" He turned to Kurenai, "Kurenai's genjutsu can be used in a multitude of ways to hide or disguise targets…" He finally looked at Anko, "…and Anko, you will be needed to interrogate all the prisoners that get brought in."

Koga stretched his arm, "Not real need to worry about all that right now. Besides, the reason we came was to inform you lot we've been dispatched on a mission."

Guy frowned, "You're assigned the same mission?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, we have separate missions, but they are two parts of the same whole."

Kurenai looked puzzled, "Hmm, I also have a mission. Six of the Twelve Ninja Guardian Ninja, that special taskforce of ninja who serve the Daimyo directly, they just attempted a coup to bring down the Hokage. Four of the loyal members were killed and I was requested to place genjutsu traps over their tombs."

Koga frowned, "What happened to those who attempted the coup?"

Kurenai frowned, "Dead. Sarutobi Asuma killed them to the last man."

Kakashi sent a questioning look, "Is he sure?"

Kurenai nodded, "He delivered their heads to the Daimyo and Lord Hokage personally. Also the leader of the coup's son was just placed in the Fire Temple to learn to be a monk."

Anko glared, "A traitor's son? Why wasn't he banished?"

Kurenai shrugged, "Don't know. Lord Hokage only gave me the basic information."

Tenzo frowned, "This is strange as I also have been assigned a mission. Lord Hokage is going to Kusagakure…apparently they are having some troubles with a number of their missing ninja. Lord Hokage is taking several ANBU squads to handle the situation."

Anko shook her head, "Umm…guys this is worse than strange…I'm scheduled to go to the Daimyo's castle. I'm supposed to be gathering intelligence during a major gathering of foreign dignitaries. I'm going to be gone for several days at least."

Kakashi turned to Guy, "Don't tell me…"

Guy nodded, "I'm sorry my eternal rival, but I too have a mission. The current ambassador of Suna is returning home. I am to escort him back to Suna and then escort his replacement to Konoha."

Koga nodded, "So that's his plan."

The others turned to Koga.

Koga crossed his arms and tilted his head downward, "Danzo…he's arranged so that all six of us and Lord Hokage will be gone. By the time we all get back he'll have kidnapped Naruto and secreted him away somewhere."

"Then perhaps it's time for a seventh guardian to be named." They turned to find Asuma leaning back in a chair unobtrusively while smoking one of his trademark cigarettes.

Kakashi frowned, "The Guardians were disbanded, or didn't you hear?"

Asuma stood and moved his chair so he was sitting between Kurenai and Kakashi, "Actually I heard something along those lines, but then I started thinking. Why would my old man disband a team the Yondaime worked so hard to build? Then it hit me. He wouldn't."

Koga scowled, "Well, to be a Guardian of Konoha you'd have to be an actual Ninja of Konoha, and the last I checked you abandoned the village to go play lap dog for the Daimyo."

Asuma pulled out his forehead protector and held it by the cloth so it hung where they could all see it, "I already knew that. I was up for membership back when Guy and Kurenai joined, but seeing as I was serving the Daimyo I wasn't eligible. Now I'm back, and I believe you need someone to fill in while the rest of you are off 'playing lap dog' to the council."

Kakashi kept Koga from retaliating by signaling Anko to draw the short tempered Hyuga's attention. With Koga was preoccupied Kakashi turned to Asuma, "Take it Lord Hokage already granted you membership."

Asuma nodded, "Yeah, but he said I'd still need to be tested."

Kakashi shook his head, "You eliminated six traitorous ninja. I believe that's enough of a test, if you can keep Naruto safe until we return you'll have spot number seven."

Asuma nodded then turned to Koga and Anko who were still kissing, "Um…my old man wanted me to tell Koga something about his teammates, but I'm not sure about interrupting them."

Kurenai smiled, "Well there is only one safe way." Kurenai turned to the pair, "Hey, the yakisoba and the dango is here."

They immediately broke apart, but when they saw the empty table they both turned and glared at Kurenai.

Asuma chuckled, "It's surprising that you're the most feared ninja in the village."

Kakashi shrugged, "We have to have some fun…otherwise some of us would be dead or worse."

Asuma nodded then turned to Koga, "Well, seeing as father couldn't tell you this earlier he left it to me to say. He wants you to observe those Genin that are going on that mission with you. He told me that after me there's only two vacancies left in the Guardians, and he thinks at least one of the vacancies can be filled."

Koga nodded, "I'll see what they have, I know Itachi a little, but not enough to assume anything as of yet. The others are complete unknowns to me."

Asuma nodded, "Then I'll leave it to you to decide, so what are you lot doing here anyway? This place doesn't seem very sanitary for a meal."

Koga stood and popped his shoulder, "If you want to know…we're here to teach some people a lesson."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay Koga you can thrash them now…just remember no killing and no bodily damage that'll last longer than twelve hours."

Koga huffed, "Where's the fun in that?"

Asuma turned to the table were the drunks were still ranting about Naruto and ways to punish and or kill the baby. Asuma stood up, "So do the others just watch or can anyone join?"

Koga chuckled, "Oh, this is an open fight, anyone can join. There's just one rule…" Asuma raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "…none of them escape."

Guy stood up as well, "Hmm, I also think these un-youthful drunkards need a swift lesson."

The three moved toward the table with the drunken men as Kurenai and Anko moved to sit with a better view of the coming fight. Kakashi just pulled out his copy of Jiraiya's new book _'Icha Icha Paradise Vol 1'_ pretending to have no interest in what was about to transpire. The bartender noticed the three ninja move and immediately dropped below the bar praying to Kami that the damages would be minor.

The leader of the drunken men turned as Koga stood behind him, "What do you want, you black eyed freak?"

Koga tilted his head, "What did you just call me?"

The leader stood up, he was just four inches shorter than Koga "You heard me you freak…you stinking ninja think you own this place."

Koga examined the occupants of the table, "Hmmm, strange, you are drinking with several ninja…so I assume your comment is only directed at ninja like myself, those with blood limits."

The drunk spat at the floor where Koga stood, "Damn blood limits…ninja like you are a mockery. You and your freakish abilities, you're a disgrace to the profession. I remember when ninja didn't rely on such freakishness."

Koga smirked, "Doubtful, seeing as for as long as ninja have existed so have blood limits. Though truthfully that's not why we came over here. We don't especially appreciate the way you shit brains are talking, planning to harm a defenseless child. This is not the way of the Will of Fire." Koga turned his attention to the few ninja at the table, "Lord Hokage would have your heads for such talk. You are unworthy to bare the insignia of our village. If I had it my way I'd cripple you so you could never be ninja again…unfortunately my friend ordered me to leave no lasting damage. So we're going to beat you all to within an inch of your forsaken lives."

The leader paled as Guy did a sweeping kick and knocked out the three Chunin at the table. Two other ninja both of Genin level were picked up by Asuma and tossed into the wall behind the bar shattering bottles of drinks that then poured down on the two motionless Genin. Koga struck the leader five times with standard Juken strikes, then finished up with a paralyzing strike to the base of the man's skull knocking the drunkard out. He then repeated this with the other four civilians at the table.

When they were done they returned to their own table and sat down.

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Feel better?"

Koga nodded, "Yes actually I do."

The bartender peeked up over the bar, "Whose going to pay for all the damages?"

Kakashi turned to the bartender, "Go ahead and put it on their tab…then feel free to search them for the money before they wake up."

With that they left and went their separate ways to finish preparing for their missions.

* * *

><p>The next morning Koga waited at the main Konoha gate as Ibiki and his team arrived. Ibiki nodded to Koga in greeting, "It's been awhile."<p>

Koga nodded, "Hmm, since Inoichi had you follow Anko and me on a date to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of her or being abusive…you know your boss really needs to have more faith in me, and not give any credence to such lame rumors."

Itachi frowned, "Koga…what rumors?"

Koga shrugged, "Nothing you need to worry about kid. Some villagers just have way too much time on their hands."

Koga examined the three genin, "So I'm going to guess the guy with the bug jar on his back is Muta, the girl is Yugao, and the runt is Itachi."

Ibiki nodded, "You're right, so you know the mission?"

Koga nodded then turned to the genin with deadly seriousness, "Alright, I know this is your lot's first S-rank mission. The fact Lord Hokage even assigned you to it is beyond me, but he has some faith in your capabilities. You are each skilled, but on this mission your skills mean next to nothing. We are heading to the Valley of the End. We will find a cave where the Daimyo's daughter is being held captive. We will rescue her if she's still alive and terminate her captors. We're on a time limit; the man behind the kidnapping was terminated sometime in the last twelve hours. We have to beat the news of his death reaching that cave. If you slow us down I will leave you behind, I have no time nor do I intend to babysit you lot."

Ibiki nodded, "Alright team form up. Koga will take point with his tracking abilities. Muta send out some bugs to support him. Yugao you're with me, Itachi you're with Muta."

Koga nodded, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After only an hour's travel Koga was impressed with the Genin. He'd pushed their pace harder than it truly had to be, but didn't slow down. If they couldn't maintain this pace for long then they'd never survive the mission ahead.<p>

After reading his mission scroll the night before he'd been even more disturbed by Lord Hokage assigning Genin to the mission. It turned out the man behind the kidnapping had actually hired several missing ninja from various villages. Their identities were unknown, but Koga didn't like the fact Genin were being sent to face such unpredictable foes.

There was some relief though. Apparently a group of ninja known as the Akatsuki had offered their aid in the mission. They were an independent group, which had formed sometime during the last war. They were supposed to meet their representatives in route, but Koga wasn't exactly thrilled with this arrangement either. After investigating he discovered the Akatsuki was in fact a group of S-class missing ninja.

Koga shook his head as he landed at the prearranged rendezvous location. Itachi landed next to him, "Koga, why are we stopping? I thought we had to get there quickly."

Koga nodded, "We do…we're supposed to meet our reinforcements here, but they seem to be late."

Suddenly a woman on a origami bird landed in front of the group of Konoha ninja and helped the Daimyo's daughter down to the ground. After the woman and the girl were on the ground a strange looking man rose up from the ground.

Koga immediately recognized their cloaks as being the same as what Madara wore during the Kyubi attack. Konan stepped forward, "Sorry for our lateness, but Zetsu was observing the kidnappers and discovered one of them had a shadow clone with their employer, when his clone was destroyed it informed him of what had happened. We decided to move immediately, instead of waiting for you."

Koga glared at the pair, "I see…" He turned to the Daimyo's daughter and bowed, "Princess, I am Hyuga Koga, I was sent to return you to your father."

The girl bowed, "Thank you. Can we please leave?" Koga noted her disturbed looks at the two ninja who'd saved her.

Koga nodded, "Ibiki, please have Yugao examine the princess and ensure she is completely unharmed."

Ibiki nodded and he escorted his students and the princess away from the two cloaked ninja.

Koga turned back to them, "Who the hell are you?"

Zetsu smirked, "Is that any way to treat someone who did your job for you. You should be thanking us, those little ninja wouldn't have been able to handle those guys who were guarding the girl."

Koga activated his Byakugan, "Don't try fucking with me. I know you work for Madara."

Konan and Zetsu froze, both surprised by hearing that.

Zetsu smiled, "Oh, oh, oh…you're that guy…the one Madara didn't kill. I should have known…you're definitely stronger than you were back then."

Koga huffed, "I wasn't weak. Getting stabbed by surprise then pouring all my chakra into a protection matrix only left me weakened. What is you master's goal?"

Konan frowned, "Madara gave us specific orders to leave you alone…but don't think we are afraid of you."

In a blink of an eye Koga was standing inches from the blue hair woman, "As I said, don't mess with me. I could destroy that self imposed air of confidence in a second."

Zetsu's jaw dropped, "Tha…That's why he said that…you could be one of us."

Koga glared at the plant creature, "Why in all the levels of the abyss would I want to be one of you?"

Konan shook her head, "No Zetsu…you're wrong. This one would never join us." Konan turned away, "Those eyes…what do you see with those eyes?"

Koga walked away from the two Akatsuki members, "I see many things. If that one's name is Zetsu, by what name would you go by?"

Konan smiled unseen, "I will choose to not give you that at this time…least the wrong ears hear it. Tell me young Hyuga…does the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki yet live?"

Koga glared, "My sensei killed the Nine-Tails. He took it into the stomach of the shinigami along with himself. It is for that reason Madara will die, his actions led to the death of my sensei as well as many other precious people. Madara is a betrayer…no matter how many years has past that is what he will always be." Koga took another step away, "I will give you this warning. Madara betrayed Konohagakure many years ago; he caused the Kyubi's attack only a few years ago, if you have ill will toward Konoha, I will see you dead. Now leave, the next time I see anyone in one of those cloaks I will allow them to see my single strike attack."

Zetsu looked nervous as Konan remounted her paper bird and using her chakra to motion it to leave. After Konan was beyond earshot Zetsu spoke, "If you wish to learn what you truly face…to Kirigakure must you go. Though, I give 'you' this warning. Do not go there alone, and do not take anyone who is weaker than a Jonin. Even a Jonin may not be strong enough to face that which you direct your hate against." Zetsu then smiled mischievously, "Have fun!" With that he disappeared into the ground.

Koga rejoined his team and Ibiki and Itachi dropped from the trees. Ibiki frowned, "We heard it all. So they truly do work for Madara, and that as well supports what you claimed."

Itachi frowned, "Father said the investigation was inconclusive…those who supposedly were killed by Madara were all killed by either their own weapons or those of their allies. Even Koga's wound was made by one of the ANBU agents' kunai."

Koga fumed, "Akatsuki, they are our enemy."

Ibiki nodded, "That they are, but what plans does Madara have for you? Why hasn't he approached you, or killed you? You were the only one who could verify what occurred during the attack."

Itachi turned away, "What will you do Koga?"

Koga looked at the seven year old, "If he's hiding in Kiri like that monster said, then Kiri is in more danger than they realize."

* * *

><p>After the encounter with the Akatsuki agents their journey to the Land of Fire capital was uneventful. The Princess surprised the ninja with both her physical and mental strength. She seemed to have no serious adverse affects from her kidnapping, though the only thing she could tell them about her rescue was that the plant like man was a cannibal. The Princess was able to keep up with her ninja guards and was even pushing the ninja to go faster.<p>

Even at the exhausting pace it took them a week to reach the capital. Koga had never been to the capital, neither had any of the Genin for that matter. Ibiki had been there once many years earlier during the war when he'd had to arrest several noblemen and their families for traitorous acts.

The Daimyo thanked the shinobi for the safe return of his daughter and insisted they stay in the capital for the evening. There was a grand feast held for the daughter's return and all the delegates and nobles attended.

It took Anko four minutes to get to Koga. She was dressed as a normal castle servant, and stood before Koga with a tray of drinks, "Would one of our land's brave shinobi like something to drink?"

Koga smirked, "I would…but I think a drink from a different tray would please me more."

Anko tilted her head to the drink closest to her left hand, "I am sure you would enjoy this one."

Koga took the hint and picked up the drink, "Thank you that will be all."

Anko curtsied, which caused Koga to have to fight to control his expression of calm disinterest.

After Anko had moved on to give her drugged drinks to those targets she'd been assigned the princess appeared next to Koga, "Koga, there you are. I was hoping you could display some of your jutsu…so many of us here in the capital have never seen such things."

Koga frowned, "My lady, jutsu aren't meant to be for entertainment. These are highly dangerous skills we shinobi use to complete our assigned duties."

The princess who was only about twelve sent puppy dog eyes at the ninja, "Please, just a few. My father said you are one of our elite ninja."

Koga nodded, "That is true my lady, but I'm afraid I might prove slightly disappointing. You see I'm elite, but I specialize mostly in sealing and taijutsu. There are a few jutsu I know that might be amusing."

The princess smiled when he consented. Koga noticed the Daimyo appear behind his daughter, "So Koga will you be showing us a display of your skill this evening?"

Koga tilted his head in confirmatory, "Yes my lord. If you could arrange a few targets from the archery field to be brought in, and I would insist that you allow me to place some protective seals to ensure no unforeseen accidents occur."

The Daimyo nodded then sent for the targets as Koga made the preparations.

* * *

><p>An hour later the Daimyo called attention to the guest as informed them he'd arranged a small demonstration of the skill of the ninja of the Land of Fire. The guards ushered the crowd behind the protective seals which Koga then activated. The targets were put in place and Koga stood in the center.<p>

He pulled three shuriken from the pouch on his hip and struck the three targets in front of him directly in the center. There was a general unenthused clapping from the audience. Koga pulled out three more shuriken as he activated his Byakugan, he threw these at a target directly behind him. All three struck dead center, this was followed by some gasps and a slightly more enthused round of clapping.

Koga then used the Kage Bushin Jutsu to create four clones. He ordered the clones to attack. As they each knew all his moves it was a slightly challenging spar, but he quickly disposed of the clones.

After he'd finished the last clone he removed the protective seal as the Daimyo stood, "Well done."

Koga remained silent, playing the part of obedient servant to his Daimyo. Oh, but there would be a price to pay, that even the Daimyo knew. Playing entertainment for the Daimyo's guest was not part of his mission, and as such would cost the Land of Fire extra.

Koga moved off back toward a corner where he was soon joined by Ibiki and the three Genin. Ibiki nodded, "Well, that was a spectacular display of average talent. You didn't really push it out there."

Koga huffed, "I don't play politics. Besides these are all nobles, I saw it when I had my Byakugan active. None of these highborn have ever molded chakra in their lives."

Itachi glared at the nobles, "So we have to do party tricks whenever asked?"

Koga nodded, "When the Daimyo or a member of his family say jump, we ask how high."

Ibiki smiled evilly, "Then we tell the Hokage how high we had to jump, and he charges the Daimyo a proper fee."

Yugao turned to Koga, "How much will the Hokage charge for that?"

Koga calculated the numbers, "Hmm, well taking into account the spontaneous request, the fact I had to use my good combat kunai instead of practice kunai, and the number of guests…about six thousand ryo."

Muta shook his head, "Koga you forgot to calculate that you had to use your own sealing supplies for the protection of the observers as well."

Koga nodded, "Right I almost forgot about that…that will take the price up to around sixty-five hundred ryo."

Ibiki nodded, "That's about right, but the Fire Daimyo has usually been quite generous when we assent to these fickle requests. Usually he pays a little extra."

Koga noticed the princess talking to her father and focused his hearing on them, the others took note of this and waited patiently till he turned back to them, "Seems our princess is just as generous. She just told her father to pay double whatever Lord Hokage charges for that little demonstration."

Ibiki chuckled, "Seems Konoha's future is indeed secured."

Koga nodded, "Right, let's get out of here…nobles and me don't mix."

Itachi frowned, "But Koga, back home you are a noble."

Koga shook his head, "No, I'm the son of what counts for a noble in our village. I am not actually a noble; I will never inherit anything from my father. I'll be lucky if my little sister even let's me stay living in the compound when she inherits the clan."

Ibiki nodded, "Yeah, well that's a long ways off she's what one? Besides we should really get back to the inn, we need to leave first thing if we want to get home."

* * *

><p>In Kirigakure, Madara's secret hideout…<p>

Madara listened as Zetsu recounted the encounter with Koga, "He's really scary Tobi…just as scary as you or Pain."

Madara nodded, "So he wishes my demise…what of the Jinchuriki?"

Zetsu shrugged, "He said his sensei took the Nine-Tails into the Shinigami when he died."

Madara frowned, "Did you detect any untruth in his words?"

Zetsu shook his head, "He sounded truthful, plus he didn't pause or slow down as he answered. Between Konan asking and his response was no unusual time either fast or slow."

Madara narrowed his gaze, "Then our only chance is to wait and see what the future holds. If Namikaze did in fact drag the Nine-Tails into the shinigami's gut along with him we will have to wait for it to reappear in this world. Depending on how much of the Tailed Beast's chakra was consumed by the death god; it could be a few years to decades before it reappears. We will hold off on the Jinchuriki hunt until we're able to verify the Nine-Tails status. We already have easy access to the Three and Six-Tails…" Madara noticed Zetsu tense, "…what did you do?"

Zetsu's black half smiled evilly, "I may have hinted that you are here."

Madara's eyes widened behind his mask, "You idiot! Do you know what will happen if I am discovered here?"

Zetsu examined the ceiling of the subterranean chamber, "Um…you'll lose Kiri?"

Madara shook his head, "I must prepare for the worst. Zetsu return to Amegakure and stay with Pain and Konan. Tell them I'll be out of communication for awhile until I've settled this matter. Perhaps it's not too late…"

Zetsu was already gone as Madara began mumbling to himself. The cannibalistic plant man chuckled as he departed, he'd only wanted to see Madara's reaction to the information, but he was quite surprised at the panic the immortal seemed to be in.

* * *

><p>Three months later Gates of Kirigakure…<p>

Koga and the other Guardians of Konoha stood at the gates to the village hidden in the mist. The nine elite shinobi of the leaf entered the village without any trouble. Kakashi motioned for them to spread out into their battle formation.

The formation consisted of Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma in the front with Kurenai and Itachi acting as back up with genjutsu and ninjutsu. In the back Anko and Yugao acted as cover as Koga prepared whatever seal they may require. If no seal was required he would move to the front to assist the main attack force. Tenzo took up the center of the formation so as to assist both the front and back as needed.

In the time following their first mission Koga had accompanied Ibiki's team a few more time, but after noticing Muta's more independent attitude and less aptitude for the type of teamwork that the Guardians required he gave the other two the option. Muta was actually fine with the idea as his clan head Shibi preferred the Aburame clan remain more aloof than the more visible the Guardian of Konoha squad allowed.

Itachi being the youngest member observed the older squad members closely to make up for his inexperience. Yugao on the other hand learned quickly and had already gain a place within ANBU, currently she was assigned to Tenzo's ANBU squad, but she'd let the others know she hoped to join Kakashi's squad, or even get promoted to her own squad.

Kakashi frowned, "Where is everyone?"

Koga moved to the front and activated his Byakugan, "Hmm…this is bad."

Kakashi looked around, "How bad?"

Koga narrowed his field of vision and examined the village one section at a time, "The civilians are holed up in their kage's mansion. The bad part is the whole place is wired to blow."

Asuma growled, "Where's their shinobi?"

Koga huffed, "That's the really bad part…they're locked within sealed chambers within an underground complex. The types of seals used are amateurish at best, but the effects are the same either way, they have a finite air supply."

Kurenai looked nervous, "It's a no win situation. If we save the civilians their shinobi will die, if we go to save the shinobi then Madara will just blow up the civilians."

Kakashi looked at his squad seriously, "Then I guess it's a good thing we called in reinforcements."

The squad turned at Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune entered the gates. Jiraiya spoke first, "Well, this is a surprise. Figured you lot would have this place torn apart looking for your target. I even went to all the trouble looking for Tsunade so she could patch up all those innocent Kiri ninja who had no idea why you lot decided to tear them apart as well."

Kakashi explained the situation to the two Sannin.

Tsunde glared at the mansion, "That bastard! He's willing to put innocent lives in jeopardy just to buy some time." She turned to Koga, "How much longer do those ninja have?"

Koga shook his head, "Hard to say. I have no idea when the seals were activated."

Jiraiya looked over their available ninja, "Alright, this is how we'll do it. Those shinobi will no doubt need Tsunade and Shizune's help more than the civilians. Koga, you'll go with them, take Kurenai, Asuma, and Itachi with you. Kakashi, you, Tenzo, Guy, Anko, and Yugao will come with me."

Koga nodded, "Let's hope we're not wasting our time here."

* * *

><p>It took Koga's group over an hour to reach their destination, but fortunately as soon as Koga saw the seal he spotted the flaw and reported that some air was leaking into the sealed chambers. It took him another half an hour to break the seal.<p>

After breaking the seal Koga approached the door, "Hey you four right inside the door! Step back we're going to use explosive tags to move this stone slab of a door."

His Byakugan allowed him to see the four ninja sitting near the door scramble away.

Koga stepped back as his teammates applied the explosive tags then moved away. Koga turned to Itachi, "A little fire jutsu please."

Itachi nodded, "Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The explosion destroyed the door and a wave of air rushed into the chamber. A figure approached the opening and stepped through. The woman looked at the gathered Leaf Ninja, "You're from Konoha? How did you know we were in trouble?"

Tsunade huffed, "We'll explain later, does anyone need medical attention?"

The woman nodded, "The Mizukage…we don't know what's wrong with him. He just suddenly passed out."

Tsunade nodded, "Take me to him."

The woman shook her head, "No, I don't think we should go back in there, let me have some of our people move him out. I've taken command for the time being, my name is Terumi Mei."

Koga bowed, "I'm Hyuga Koga, second in command of this taskforce. Do you need assistance moving any of the wounded?"

Mei shook her head, "No, we'll manage. What about the civilians? We haven't heard anything from above us for hours."

Koga contemplated the answer, "We found them locked up in the Mizukage manor, my superior and the rest of the taskforce is working to free them."

* * *

><p>Kakashi's group…<p>

Kakashi watched as Jiraiya carefully removed one explosive tag after another by removing the seal on the tag. They'd though about removing the tags themselves, but the wire connecting them made that impossible. They found out from one of the civilians at the main door that it was Madara who set up the trap, though the villager didn't know the attacker was Madara.

After an hour of painstakingly careful work the last ignition tag was removed. This allowed them to removed the rest of the explosive tags and free the civilians.

About an hour later Kakashi was just receiving reports from his team on the civilians' conditions when Koga appeared leading a large contingent of Mist ninja. Kakashi nodded to his teammate, "Seems you were successful, any sign of Madara?"

Koga shook his head, "No, it seems he set up the traps first then used some sort of Time/Space Jutsu to move all the villager and shinobi to their individual holding areas."

Kakashi nodded, "That's what we figured from the reports of a few of the civilians. Did you find the Mizukage? Maybe he can fill us in on what was going on here."

Koga shook his head, "Tsunade's still working on him…" Koga looked around to make sure the Mist ninja weren't over hearing them, "Kakashi, their Mizukage is the Three-Tails Jinchuriki."

Kakashi frowned, "How you know he's the Three-Tails?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Because the Six-Tails Jinchuriki told me."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Where's the Six-Tail?"

Koga nodded toward a then man standing next to Mei, "That's him over there."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Hmm, that means we've met all but the One-Tails and Seven-Tails Jinchuriki, that's if they even exist, those beasts may even be running free still."

Shizune ran up to Koga, "Koga, Tsunade needs you and Jiraiya immediately…it's the Mizukage…Madara must have messed with the seal."

Koga ran over to where Tsunade was attending to Yagura, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade frowned, "It's like he's dying…or something's wrong with his Tailed-Beast."

Koga activated his Byakugan as Jiraiya arrived followed closely by Mei and Utakata. Koga spoke to Jiraiya without turning his head, "He's placed a control seal over the Mizukage's beast seal. Madara has complete control over both jailer and prisoner."

Jiraiya frowned, "Possibly a contract seal could free them."

Koga shook his head, "Need to hit Madara with that kind of a seal, we need to break his control from this side."

Mei looked to Jiraiya, "Does he also have control over Utakata?"

Jiraiya turned to Koga, "Well, does he?"

Koga shook his head again, "No, he probably figured having the Mizukage would suffice to also control the other. Jiraiya…perhaps removing the control seal…but I don't know how to do that without damaging the seal holding the beast."

Jiraiya knelt next to Koga, "Yes you do. You've seen seals holding beasts within Jinchuriki before. Does this look like any of those you've seen before?"

Koga nodded, "Yes, it's very similar to Lady Kushina's seal…in fact it's exactly like hers…how's that possible?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "They probably learned it from the first…it doesn't matter. What matters is can you see the difference were the control seal is damaging the beast seal."

Koga nodded, "Yeah…I see where the two seals are intertwined."

Jiraiya nodded, "Can you separate them…"

Koga clenched his fists, "I don't know…I've never done anything like this before."

Jiraiya frowned, "Koga remember the exercise at the dam…when that dam was about to breach?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, Minato-sensei placed a binding seal on the dam to hold it. He then had me place that repair seal."

Jiraiya nodded, "Right, but didn't he have to remove the binding seal to ad his chakra to your repair seal?"

Koga calmned, "Yeah, he said the repairs were enough to hold so he removed the binding seal which was entwined with my repair seal."

Jiraiya smiled, "And how was that done?"

Koga nodded, "Kakashi had to help. He used his chakra to read the differences between my chakra in my seal and sensei's chakra in the binding seal. Kakashi then pulled sensei's chakra out of the binding seal and put it in the repair seal."

Jiraiya frowned, "There's one difference here…you can't put Madara's chakra into that beast seal. He'll have the ability to remove that seal if you do. You'll have to absorb his chakra then allow your chakra to expel it from your body."

Koga nodded then turned to Yagura, "This is really going to hurt."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Why aren't you doing this?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Because unlike Koga I can't see the seals. Both seals are within the Mizukage's body, only a Hyuga can see invisible seals. If the Mizukage drew on his chakra then I'd be able to see the seals, but in his current state that's impossible."

Koga glared at the two Sannin, "Um, if you'll both please shut up, I need to concentrate here. Unlike with Kakashi moving Sensei's chakra around I have no idea what these individuals chakra feels like."

As Koga began the process Mei turned to Kakashi, "What did he mean?"

Kakashi spoke quietly, "Koga is a seal master, not as skilled as Lord Jiraiya or our former sensei, but still quite adept. The technique he's using will pull Madara's chakra that is maintaining that control seal out of the Mizukage's body and into his own. Normally we use this technique to manage the chakra flow of two sealers who are maintaining two separate seals, but now Koga's using it to breakdown the control seal. Without Madara's chakra the seal that he uses to control the Mizukage will fail leaving only the seal on the Tailed-Beast."

Mei nodded, "I understood that much, but what did he mean by what the chakra feels like?"

Kakashi lowered his head, "That one is harder to explain. You see for each individual the way our chakra feels differs. As an example I'll use my former sensei, Koga, and myself. To both Koga and me our sensei's chakra felt safe, it didn't combat our own, and gave us a since of well being. Now these are of course all positive things, and that would be a good thing considering we were a team. Unfortunately Madara's chakra is an unknown, and since Koga has a predisposition to hate anything connected to Madara…"

Mei frowned, "So that's what he meant by it's going to hurt. Not that it will hurt Yagura, but that it will be painful for him."

Kakashi nodded, "Imagine being hit by a thousand needles. Then you might get the idea."

Koga reached out his chakra toward the seal, avoiding the Mizukage's chakra paths as much as possible. It was going to be painful enough without having to fight past the Mizukage's chakra. He quickly reached the control seal. He felt the beast's seal as well, but that chakra was not as hostile to his presence, almost as though it knew the reason for his presence. Koga then latched onto the control seal and began draining Madara's chakra.

As soon as Madara's chakra entered his own chakra pathways it felt like his entire body was on fire. Madara's chakra was fighting to overpower his own, while at the same time fighting to get back to the seal. Koga did not relent fighting against the pain as he continued to drain every ounce of Madara's chakra from the Mizukage's body, as though it was a poison.

Shizune moved to help Koga but was stopped by Kakashi, "Don't touch him! If you do you'll break the link." Kakashi nodded to his squad, "Alright, Itachi and Yugao, this will be the first time you've even tried this so back off if you feel any resistance. Everyone else, this is our first time doing this outside of training, so let's hope for the best."

The eight other guardians circled around Koga then sent their own chakra into his body to aid in combating Madara's chakra.

Koga was too focused on the pain of Madara's chakra and attempting to pull it all from the Mizukage. It took some time to notice the new presences around him. Each one felt different, yet familiar. It was the more primitive portion of Koga's mind which identified the presences. Kakashi…elder brother, Tenzo…little brother, Kurenai…little sister, Guy…weird friend, Anko…love, Asuma…rival friend, Itachi…friend, Yugao…? Koga didn't have time to figure out his confusion in regards to Yugao. He could feel the final fight was about to begin.

The others all felt it. Koga's chakra did not resist against their aid. Instead it absorbed their chakra and focused it against Madara's keeping the evil chakra at bay.

Koga had just pulled the last of Madara's chakra away from the Mizukage when right on the tail of the last of Madara's chakra came two new presences. The first was still a human presence while it was a strange presence it held no malice, only a desire to see this through to the end. The second was most definitely inhuman, it struck like a monster and soon Madara's chakra was gone, and the ten presences slowly withdrew.

Kakashi watched as Koga slumped to the ground unconscious. He nodded as Yagura blinked his eyes and slowly sat up. The Mizukage turned toward Koga, "Is he okay?"

Anko nodded, "Madara's chakra was beaten before any serious damage could occur."

Yagura nodded, "Good, his will was incredibly strong. I could feel through the link the amount of pain he was enduring."

Mei knelt next to Yagura, "Lord Mizukage? How are you feeling?"

Yagura looked at Mei, "Mei? You no longer should call me Mizukage. I allowed myself to be controlled by that madman and was too weak to free myself. I hereby step down from acting Mizukage, and pass the position on to my rightful successor, Terumi Mei. As my final act as Mizukage I order a complete review of all my orders and commands, so that those that were made while under Madara's control may be repealed."

Mei nodded, "As you wish." Mei turned to their Konoha saviors, "It is strange owing all our lives to those who were our enemies at one time."

Jiraiya nodded, "I've known the feeling. Now, perhaps we can get down to business."

* * *

><p>After telling Mei and her advisory council of their true reason for coming to Kiri and what crimes Madara was wanted for. The newly named Mizukage nodded, "I see. So, Konoha also has several reasons to hate Madara." Mei stood and looked to her ninja, "From this day forth Mist and Leaf are allies. Our enemies will be their enemies; their enemies will be our enemies." Mei then turned back to the Leaf ninja, "I will send a message to your Hokage with the specifics of our alliance. Then we'll get the Daimyos involved, and they can legalize the alliance."<p>

Jiraiya nodded, "That's all good."

Mei nodded, "You are worried about the one who freed Yagura from Madara's control."

Jiraiya nodded again, "That obvious? His sensei was my former student, I promised him once to keep an eye on his students and not let them get in over their heads. Koga should never have attempted that. Madara's chakra was way too malicious, even without the hate Koga felt toward Madara."

Mei bowed her head, "One of us should have done it…a leaf ninja should not have put their own life on the line for our leader."

Yagura walked over to Jiraiya and Mei, "That is true; except for the fact only one person in this village could have done what that ninja did. I doubt that Ao would have survived, and the leaf ninja will recover."

Jiraiya nodded, "He will recover, but this is not something easily forgotten, nor will he be the same. He will be cursed to always know when Madara is near; even those descended from Madara will set off this reaction. Working with Uchihas will make tracking Madara nearly impossible."

Yagura nodded, "It would drive a lesser mind insane, but I sensed something through the link. That young man is much more resilient than many I've seen. Whatever hardships and challenges he's faced have no doubt made him strong. He will survive this, and given time he'll learn to analyze whatever reaction he has to Uchiha, perhaps he'll learn to distinguish between individuals."

Mei frowned, "When will you be setting out for Konoha?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Tsunade and I will go our separate ways from here we have our own paths to walk. Shizune will continue on with Tsunade, while the rest will return to Konoha. They'll wait for Koga to regain enough strength, and then make the journey home."

Yagura frowned, "Lord Jiraiya, Madara was arrogant and didn't suspect I'd ever be free of his control. Madara's plan's are well known to me, there was often time were I was commanded to stand in a corner while he spoke to an underling. Madara plans to sometime in the future gather the Tailed-Beasts. For what purpose I know not, what he intends to do once capturing us Jinchuriki is also unknown, but considering my treatment I doubt it is anything good. I know his plans are delayed as he believes the Nine-Tails lost to him at this time, and no doubt believes the Three-Tails is as well."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, if anything it will be at the very least ten years before Madara can verify the fate of the fox. As long as you aren't seen in public Madara will believe you are dead as well, but the Three-Tails wouldn't take as long to revive itself."

Yagura paused as he communed with his beast then turned to Jiraiya, "Actually my beast said if the Nine-Tails was kill it would take eighteen years for it to revive, two years per tail, so six years for my beast."

Jiraiya nodded, "I doubt he'll act before he can verify the existence of the Nine-Tails. If he does gather the other eight, he'll have to wait for the Nineth, and by then all the villages will be hunting him."

Mei frowned, "What about this Akatsuki? You are sure they are involved."

Both Jiraiya and Yagura nodded.

Mei sighed, "Then we'll begin hunting the Akatsuki, but not openly. We'll track their activities with our hunter-nin while Konoha warns the other Jinchuriki of this threat and prepares for the coming storm. Madara nearly destroyed this village in a single day, who knows what else he plans to throw at us."

They turned as the group surrounding Koga moved allowing him to sit up. Koga pulled the sleeve of his left arm up and was staring at a mark. Jiraiya, Yagura, and Mei walked over to see what everyone was looking at.

On Koga's wrist was a marking that resembled a Uchiha Sharingan. Koga frowned, "What is this?"

Jiraiya turned to Itachi, "Step back ten feet."

Itachi did as requested and to everyone's amazement the mark on Koga's arm vanished. Koga looked to Jiraiya, "What happened?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "You have been given both a curse and a gift. It's a gift because you'll know whenever you in the presence of any Uchiha. It's a curse because it will react to every Uchiha you are near."

Koga looked at his arm, "A reaction to Madara's chakra?"

Jiraiya nodded, "It's unfortunate, but understandable. You had to absorb so much of his chakra it had to go somewhere. That was where it was all contained." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Perhaps it will have a different kind of reaction to Madara, as it is his chakra."

Koga pulled down his sleeve, "Guess I'll have to find him so we can figure that out."

Jiraiya nodded, "All in good time, for now there's work to be done."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Eight<p>

A/N: Well here you go, plus I put some information down here you might be interested in.

Just to keep everything straight here's a listing of character ages as of this chapter – not all characters of course.

Guardians of Konoha

Kakashi, Koga, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai all around 16

Tenzo is 15

Anko is 14

Yugao is 11

Itachi 7

Konoha 12

Neji, Lee, Ten Ten all about three

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji between one and two

Guardians of Konoha – Numbers, Rank, and squad position

Number 1 Hatake Kakashi, Jonin/ANBU Captain, Squad Captain

Number 2 Hyuga Koga, Jonin, Squad Second in Command and Squad Seal Master

Number 3 Tenzo, ANBU Captain, Squad Intelligence Specialist

Number 4 Yuhi Kurenai, Chunin, Squad Genjutsu Specialist

Number 5 Might Guy, Jonin, Squad Taijutsu Specialist

Number 6 Mitarashi Anko, Special Jonin, Squad Espionage Specialist

Number 7 Sarutobi Asuma, Jonin, Squad Tactical Specialist

Number 8 Uzuki Yugao, Genin/ANBU, Squad Weapon Specialist

Number 9 Uchiha Itachi, Genin, Squad Ninjutsu Specialist


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Nine:

* * *

><p>Asuma sat pondering the latest mission he and his comrades had completed. It was two weeks since the events in Kirigakure, and they were still four days away from their own home of Konohagakure. They had acted on the information Koga had been given by the plant man creature known as Zetsu, a self confessed associate of Uchiha Madara. Upon arriving at Kiri they found the entire village in a life and death situation which would have had no happy ending had Kakashi not made the smart move of requesting assistance from Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune.<p>

Asuma looked across the fire where Koga was currently resting. They all knew what he'd had to do to save the Mizukage's life was quite dangerous. In fact the reason it was taking so long to return to Konoha was the fact Koga was not yet fully recovered. Koga frowned at Asuma, "What?"

Asuma shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking."

Koga smirked, "Don't hurt yourself."

Asuma blew smoke from his cigarette through his nose, "If you weren't half dead…"

Koga chuckled, "You still wouldn't be able to beat me in my current condition."

Kakashi who was observing Itachi and Yugao doing their assigned exercises from their sensei turned to his other comrades, "Enough you two. Asuma stop bother Koga, he needs to rest so we can try and make up some time, besides Lord Hokage is probably wondering what's been keeping us…" Kakashi turned to Koga, "…and you get to sleep. Sensei would be quite disappointed in your behavior Koga."

Koga frowned, "Humph, like it matters Kakashi. Sensei is gone…or didn't you notice that when you carried his body back to the village."

The number 3 through 6 guardians all stared silently at Koga. Asuma, Yugao, and Itachi could feel the tension rise, but unlike the others they never called the Yondaime sensei, nor did they actually know who this sensei was the numbers 1 and 2 were referring to.

Kakashi stood and walked over to Koga, "Stand up."

Koga's own angry expression was mirrored in Kakashi's single eye.

Koga stood and glared at his oldest friend and teammate, "What? You want to fight now…humph…what would sensei say about that?"

Kakashi narrowed his gaze, then quicker than anyone could see caught Koga's wrist and pulled back the sleeve. Everyone looked shocked at the Sharingan like seal. Spreading out like vines of some creeping plant were dark red lines. Kakashi growled, "How long?"

Koga winced, "A few days after we left Kiri."

Anko frowned, "I've not noticed that. I've checked your arm while you were asleep, and the only time the seal even appeared was when Itachi was near."

Kakashi huffed, "I'll excuse your comments this time. You're under the influence of Madara's chakra. That's why you've been so weak and slowing our progress down. It's taxing on your own chakra system."

Itachi frowned, "Why's that?"

Kakashi released Koga's arm then turned to their youngest squad member, "Because Madara's chakra is sealed within Koga's own body. It's attempting to take over his chakra system, which would result in Koga's death. Koga's own chakra is fighting back, just barely holding Madara's chakra in check."

Koga looked at his arm, "The evil sealing method…that's the only possibility I can think of restraining this."

Guy frowned, "Why not simply remove Madara's chakra?"

Koga huffed, "Because the only way to do that is amputate my arm while Madara's chakra is being suppressed."

Kakashi turned back to Koga, "We'll take care of it now." Kakashi turned to the others, "Koga and I'll have to deal with this on our own. Sensei never taught any of you this seal."

Koga bowed his head, "The only other person he taught it to was Rin."

Kakashi and Tenzo both bowed their heads as well. The others quickly realized this Rin was a teammate that had been killed sometime in the past, most likely during the Great War.

* * *

><p>Two days later the nine ninja walked through the gates of Konoha. After sealing Madara's chakra away with the evil sealing method, Koga had returned to his normal state, both physically and mentally, even apologizing to Kakashi for what he'd said.<p>

Koga had just dropped onto his futon in his room when his door slid open.

Too tired to look at the intruder he activated his Byakugan and found his stepmother standing in the open door holding his little sister. He rolled over and sat up, "Good morning?"

His stepmother smiled, "It's afternoon. Your father is in his study, and wishes you to go speak with him once you've rested. It must have been some challenge to make a week and a half journey take nearly three weeks."

Koga frowned, "You don't know the half of it…so, and how are Hinata and Neji doing? Guess I'll need to get back to work at training Neji."

His stepmother nodded, "That would be your duty, just as it is Ko's duty to watch over Hinata. Do you think it's fair to make him handle both his duties as well as your own?"

Koga smirked, "Well, seeing as I'm Hinata's big brother, protecting her is my duty as well, so I really can't feel bad about making another do the two jobs I'm honor bound to do."

His stepmother nodded, "I see…" She handed him Hinata, "…she needs changing."

Koga stared blankly as his stepmother turned and vanished out the door. As Koga's sensitive nose began picking up the smell of baby poop he turned his little sister to look at him face to face, "This was her plan all along wasn't it…"

Hinata merely smiled and made the giggling sounds that babies made.

Koga shook his head, "Well, guess our next mission is to find a fresh diaper…just remind me in a year or two to give you a lot of candy just before I leave on a long mission to somewhere far away."

It only took Koga a few minutes to locate a fresh diaper and change his little sister. Once finished he'd picked her up and headed in search for either their mutual parent, or her evil mother. Yes at the moment he found his stepmother to be quite evil, as she'd pawn her smelly daughter off to her stepson who happened to have the most sensitive nose in the clan.

Koga found both parents in Hiashi's study. Obviously she'd told Hiashi of her minor act of malice, as both adults were laughing, an unusual event among Hyugas. Koga entered the study stone faced and handed Hinata back to her mother. The ire in Koga's voice was quite audible, "What in the names of the four Hokages have you been feeding her?"

This again brought a chuckle to both parents as the eldest child in the room fumed at them.

Hiashi recovered quickly and directed a stony gaze at Koga "Was it truly that unpleasant?"

Koga glared at his father, "It smelled like the Inuzuka kennels…or the after effect of eating those blasted berries the Aburame Clan use to feed some of their non-chakra eating bugs."

His stepmother nodded, "Actually she did happen to get into some of those yesterday while I was visiting with Tsume. Apparently a bush of those found its way into the Inuzuka Park."

Koga frowned at her, "Why were you visiting my aunt?"

She merely smiled, "Oh, it was nothing, she was just wondering if you were still alive…seeing as she's not seen or heard from you in over a year."

Koga winced, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Hiashi nodded, "It is not a wise move to anger your aunt. She's got a shorter temper than you."

Koga snickered, "Where you think I got it from?"

Hiashi sighed, "Be that as it may, you'd better go visit your relatives soon. I doubt my reassurances of your continued survival will suffice for much longer."

Koga huffed, "Fine…I'll go tomorrow, it's kind of late to just drop in unannounced."

Hiashi nodded, "Very well, I'll send a message to Tsume to expect you about midmorning. Also we have a Village Council meeting tomorrow afternoon. You will be attending alongside me and your uncle for the Hyuga Clan."

Koga growled, "Why?"

Hiashi crossed his arms, "Well because you just returned from Kiri, and for some unexplained reason Kiri just sent a request for an alliance with Konoha. Not just a truce or promise of aid during conflict, but a full blown alliance. Your squad has some major explaining to do."

Koga shrugged, "What's wrong with an alliance?"

Hiashi shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with it…its just unexpected at this time. We're still in the middle of a tense situation with Kumo, Iwa is also itching for a fight. This would mean Suna and Kiri are aligned with us in the coming war."

Koga frowned, "What about the lesser villages? Kusa, Taki, and Ame don't usually sit by when we're all stomping our feet and pounding our chests."

Hiashi took on a concerned expression, "We've lost contact with Ame. Hanzo has always been slightly paranoid, but recently he cut all contact with the outside world and placed Ame on full martial law lockdown. You cannot enter or exit the village without Hanzo's permission, and while in the village you're followed constantly by Ame ninja. Kusa is still recovering from the war, as far as we know they're depending on us and Suna to keep their lands safe. Taki has had their own problems, their Jinchuriki recently went rogue and is terrorizing them."

Koga frowned, "Taki has a Jinchuriki?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, our information shows it to be the Seven-Tail."

Koga shook his head, "How'd a second rate village like Taki get a Tailed Beast?"

Hiashi frowned, "We're unsure. From the records recovered we believe the distribution of the Tailed Beasts by the First Hokage was Konoha having the Nine-Tails, Suna having the One-Tails and Eight-Tails, Kumo had the Two-Tails and Seven-Tails, Kiri having the Three-Tails and Six-Tails, and Iwa having the Four-Tails and Five-Tails. This would have kept the balance of power even among the most powerful villages. We believe that Kumo attempted to follow Suna's example of containing their beasts in Jinchuriki, but their first attempt with the Seven-Tails failed and they lost the beast. Eventually the beast was captured by Taki. We also know from reports that the Eight-Tails was traded to Kumo by Suna during the First War in return for Kumo sending the Kinkaku Force to eliminate the Second Hokage."

Koga huffed, "Politics…"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, well I'm sure Suna believed Kumo would fail at subduing the Eight-Tails into a Jinchuriki."

Koga thought for a minute then turned to his father again, "So all nine beasts are within Jinchuriki correct?"

Hiashi frowned, "Hmm, I'm not sure. We have no intelligence from Suna regarding the One-Tail. We've heard nothing about him since their last Jinchuriki failed. Apparently the seal used on the One-Tail is faulty or not strong enough to fully contain him."

Koga nodded, "I see."

Hiashi narrowed his gaze at his son, "What is this all about? You've never been so curious about the Tailed Beasts."

Koga shook his head, "You'll find out tomorrow at the meeting. I think I'm going to go check on the brat then I have some personal business to take care of."

Hiashi frowned, "Does the personal business happen to have a name?"

Koga bowed his head, "Not that kind of business father…I need to have some words with sensei."

Hiashi didn't look surprised as his son vanished in the standard swirl of leaves, but did grumble about the servants having to clean up the leaves.

* * *

><p>Koga slipped into the window of the Orphanage Head's office. After his cousin was demoted back to being a normal caregiver an old Jonin retired and took over the orphanage. He'd made it perfectly clear if anyone tried harming any child under his care, well they'd find out the hard way he hadn't retired because of old age.<p>

Koga noticed the Old Man talking to Kakashi and Anko. The three turned as Koga approached, "What's up?"

Kakashi spoke first, "Naruto isn't here."

Koga frowned, "What?"

The Orphanage Head turned to Koga, "You're Hyuga Koga correct?"

Koga nodded, "Do you know many other people with eyes like these?"

The Orphanage Head nodded, "Of course, well…Lord Hokage arrived about a week ago with this woman…she had black spiky hair and those red triangular tattoos of the Inuzuka Clan."

Koga's frown deepened, "Aunt Tsume?"

Anko looked surprised, "You were able to identify your aunt with the basic description of any female Inuzuka?"

Koga shrugged, "It's not hard to guess, besides when Lord Hokage asks something of the Inuzuka it is Aunt Tsume who acts. You know the whole pack alpha thing."

Kakashi shrugged, "There's an easy way to solve this." He turned to the Orphanage Head, "Um, this Inuzuka woman, what did her ninken look like?"

The old man frowned for a second, "It was a big one…its head was above her waist. It was black in coloring, missing an ear and had an eye patch."

Kakashi nodded, "Yep that was Kuromaru, so it must have been Lady Tsume."

Koga crossed his arms, "And you doubted me."

Anko shook her head and turned back to the old man, "Please continue…before Koga's skull explodes from size of his ego."

The Orphanage Head nodded, "Well, as I said that woman came with Lord Hokage and they collected that Uzumaki kid."

Kakashi narrowed his single eye at the man, "Did they say why they were collecting him?"

The Orphanage Head nodded, "Of course, even if it was Lord Hokage I wouldn't let him just take any child out of here without some reason."

Anko grumbled something incoherent then spoke, "So, what was his reason?"

The Orphanage Head frowned, "He said this location was currently unsafe, said something about a possible attack or some such thing."

Koga growled, "Did anything come of it?"

The Orphanage Head nodded, "Did it ever…not more than twelve hours later some ninja and civilians came bashing in through the front door demanding I give them the demon brat. When I told them he wasn't here they stormed through the place searching every corner. That scared the other kids really bad…I called ANBU and the Military Police. They showed up and it turned out some of the attackers were Uchiha. I doubt any of you have seen Uchiha Fugaku as angry as he was then."

Koga winced, "Actually I probably have…though it wasn't directed at me." Koga had quickly added the when his friends began sending him questioning looks.

Kakashi turned to his friends, "I'll go speak with Lord Hokage about this. You two take off. If you run into the others let them know we've all been summoned to the Village Council Meeting tomorrow."

They both nodded then departed quickly.

On the roof Anko turned to Koga, "What are you doing now?"

Koga shrugged, "I have something I need to take care of…in private."

Anko nodded then departed. As he watched her go Koga decided he'd been a little harsh lately and would make it up to her later, maybe take her out for dango.

* * *

><p>Koga silently made his way up the Hokage Monument to the shrine and tombs at the top of the mountain. While it was public knowledge of the tombs location, getting to the actual tombs themselves was something only a few Jonin and high ranking ninja knew.<p>

Koga activated his Byakugan to ensure no one was present then walked into the shrine. It was a large shrine with rows of urns along either side of the chamber. These were the ashes of those who died in service to the village, unlike the Hokage and some other special individuals all other ninja are cremated after their demise. Koga walked to the back of the shrine were a massive wall of fire was burning. Taking a final check of the area he used a set of hand seals to open a secret passage under the eternal fire.

After descending down the passage Koga came to were the underground crypt split into two paths. He knew the left path led to the halls of the honored dead; there the bodies of those who were labeled the greatest heroes of Konoha were laid out in their eternal slumber as long as their bodies had been recovered. Down the right path a person would find the clan vaults, where each clan could bury their deceased, the only stipulation was they had to be ninja of Jonin rank at least.

Koga took the left path and made his way to the hall. He entered the hall of those who died in the Kyubi attack. He found Kushina's tomb first. It was a solid stone coffin which held her coffin within. He walked up to it and placed his hand on the joined leaf and whirlpool symbols. Koga bowed his head in silent thought then continuing on his way passed through the back of the hall to find another passage that led to the Hokage's Hall.

Here he found three more solid stone coffins, and knew each contained the remains of a past Hokage. Koga walked over to the one with the symbol of the Yondaime Hokage. There was no name on the coffin, no identifying marks that outwardly said it was Namikaze Minato who lay within.

Koga knelt next to his sensei's resting place, "Sorry sensei…I know I should have come visited sooner. I've just been preoccupied…you'd be madder than an Inuzuka during flea season…I know you'd not want us to focus on revenge. I know it's against everything you taught us…you always wanted the world to be at peace. Sensei…it's not revenge I'm after now…Madara is planning something, and I'm sure we'll all suffer if he's allowed to get his way." Koga examined the stone chamber around him, "Hopefully sensei we can stop him…hopefully not too many of us will be joining you down here."

Koga stood and activated his Byakugan, "Itachi…Yugao…what are you two doing down here?"

The two Genin entered the chamber and even Itachi looked sheepish about being caught spying. Itachi bowed his head first, "Sorry Koga-sempai but we saw you headed toward the shrine, but when we entered you had vanished. I assumed you came down into the crypts."

Koga narrowed his gaze at the duo, "How long were you spying on me?"

Yugao avoided eye contact, "Since you were at Lady Kushina's grave."

Koga nodded, "I'll admit I'm impressed you remained hidden for so long, but I am disappointed that you followed me down here. This place is off limits to those under the rank of Chunin. That's why the civilians all believe our bodies our cremated and stored in the shrine in those urns."

Yugao frowned, "What is in those urns?"

Koga bowed his head, "They are the bodies of any who attack Konoha and die in the process. We burn their remains after stripping them of anything of use to the village. The ashes are placed in an urn and left in storage until needing to be used as a decoy for a fallen ninja of Konoha."

Itachi nodded, "Those from the clans know of this as we bury our own dead, but it's the clanless that this information is kept from."

Koga turned to Yugao, "You must never allow this information to fall into the wrong hands." Koga turned to the graves of the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, "Once already have the graves of our honored dead been disturbed."

Yugao looked disgusted, "What?"

Koga grimaced, "Orochimaru broke the seals on their coffins along with the coffins of several other well known ninja from our village. He defiled their bodies with his experiments, stealing portions of the remains. It was one of the things that led Lord Hokage to suspect Orochimaru's involvement behind several nefarious deeds."

Itachi nodded, "Father said the investigation showed evidence of Orochimaru breaking the seals." Itachi frowned, "How do you know of these things Koga-sempai, you would have not been much older than me when it happened."

Koga frowned, "My aunt…the head of the Inuzuka Clan…she brought me down here to visit my mother's grave in the Inuzuka Clan vault. Minato-sensei was with us, and while we were there we heard some loud noise coming from the Uchiha vault. Minato-sensei and Aunt Tsume found the door to the vault cracked open, but their arrival scared off the intruder. They found snake skin from one of Orochimaru's summons were several other vault doors had been broken open."

Itachi grimaced, "He was after my clan's eyes wasn't he."

Koga nodded, "Yes, but he'd have found his intrusion was in vain. Like the Hyuga the Uchiha are very protective of their dojutsu. While the Hyuga used the Main House Family's Juinjutsu to prevent the larger Branch House from losing their eyes to enemies, Main House members are taught self destructive jutsu to prevent ours from falling into enemy hands. The Uchiha actually take it a step further, they remove the eyes of the deceased, and also Uchiha are also taught to use their Katon Jutsu in self immolating ways. These precautions are not a hundred percent effective, but transplanting a dojutsu is a one shot attempt. If it fails the eye is no good and even if the transplant is effective the person who receives the eye will have difficulty wielding it. As you both know Kakashi suffers from severe chakra exhaustion after prolonged use of his Sharingan. Those who attempt to transplant the Byakugan don't have the chakra structure to use it properly and even if they attempt to alter the structure they will lose normal use of that eye or eyes. There is also the fact that just transplanting the eye won't give them the bloodline, it won't be passed to their offspring. Kakashi for example, any children he has won't have the Sharingan. That's why Fugaku wasn't overly concerned about Kakashi possessing it; just that the manner in which Obito gave it to him was the major problem."

Yugao looked at the two dojutsu users, "Then why are people always after your eyes?"

Koga chuckled, "Because they're after the quick fix. They aren't concerned with the future, just getting one soldier with a dojutsu can bolter your forces and ad a defense against that dojutsu. Don't assume everyone is just after our eyes. I'm careful, especially when I go to Iwa or Kumo, they have been after my clan in particular for years. They know if they acquire one clansman or clanswoman who can produce children they can begin a clan of their own Byakugan users. They'd be nowhere near as skilled as those of us from Konoha who have the generations of training to work with, but they could put up a decent fight."

Itachi nodded, "Father said we must always be vigilant, and that even though your actions increased tensions with Kumo, you were in the right to defend yourself."

Yugao frowned, "You mean Kumo was going to force you to impregnate women so they could obtain the Byakugan?"

Koga nodded, "That was most likely their plan, though I must say I much prefer Iwa's attempts."

Yugao crossed her arms, "What? Do they just throw women at you?"

Koga chuckled, "Exactly."

Yugao looked shocked, "They…do…"

Koga nodded, "The Tsuchikage has even sent his granddaughter to attempt it when I went there as a messenger."

Yugao shook her head, "That's barbaric."

Koga crossed his arms, "We're shinobi, don't think even our village won't do whatever it can to better its position. We're merely lucky that Konoha has remained on top for so long."

Yugao sighed as she nodded her agreement to Koga's words then examined the room around them, "Can we please get out of here…it's kind of creepy."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, I know the fast way out of here."

* * *

><p>Inuzuka District the next morning…<p>

Koga entered the Inuzuka manor and was surprised to not finding himself being knocked backward by a sucker punch. He entered the main sitting room to find Kiba and Naruto sitting in those pillows that are used to prop babies up, even though they were both capable of sitting up on their own. The two were playing with blocks while an old white furred ninken supervised. Koga walked over and rubbed the old dog's head, "Hey Shiromaru, these two causing you any trouble?"

Shiromaru pressed his head into the rubbing as he spoke, "No pup, though there is this one older pup who keeps forgetting to contact his pack."

Koga shook his head as he knelt in front of the two boys, "So what are you two doing? Keeping busy with this old flea bag hovering over you?"

Shiromaru growled his obvious disproval at his description, "If your mother heard the way you talk about me."

Koga turned to the ninken, "She'd tan my hide from here to the Hokage Monument and back, yeah you've told me that a thousand times."

Kuromaru entered the room with Hana riding on his back, "Hmm, looks like the wayward pup has returned. Tsume will be pleased…when she heard that your squad was overdue she was not necessarily the most calm of people."

Koga walked over and lifted Hana off the black furred ninken, "And your point? When has an Inuzuka ever been calm, what are they Hyuga and Aburame?"

Kuromaru huffed, "Tsume's in her office…" The ninken made the closest facial expression to a sneer he was able to make, "…I wouldn't keep her waiting if you value your life."

Koga glared at the ninken, "You've got to stop watching television."

Koga left the grumbling ninken with the kids and made his way to his aunts office on the second floor. He knocked on the door and waited for the familiar voice, "Enter!"

Koga opened the door and entered the office to find Tsume busy going over her clan's mission reports. She put down the report she was reading and looked up at him with a scowl, "Hmm, I'm not sure I know you. Oh, wait…you're that ungrateful whelp who can't take five seconds out of his busy schedule to tell me he's leaving on a dangerous S-rank mission, then doesn't even send me a message that he's returned home unharmed after he's been overdue for a week and a half."

Koga decided to keep the fact that he wasn't unharmed to himself for the time being. He approached her desk with his head bowed, and he was sure if he had a dog ears and a tail they'd be in the lowered position. Koga sat in the chair, "I'm sorry Aunt Tsume, but we had to act on the information I received on my previous mission immediately, then our mission had some complications."

Tsume growled dangerously then placed a scroll on the desk between them, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Koga frowned and took the scroll, "What's this?"

Tsume crossed her arms and glared down her nose at her nephew, "My summoning contract. It was given to me by Jiraiya-sensei, and he mentioned you were against signing the Toad or Inu contracts. I'll pass this onto you with one condition. Once Kiba reaches Chunin you pass the contract onto him. Really holding the contract is pointless as once you've completed the contract they'll always come when summoned."

Koga looked puzzled, "I've never seen you summon anything before."

Tsume nodded, "I've never really been big on summoning. I always had Kuromaru with me, so calling on my summoning was pointless more than often."

Koga examined the scroll, "What kind of summoning is this contract for?"

Tsume smiled, "Jiraiya-sensei has a peculiar sense of humor. He acquired that contract during the Second Great Shinobi World War, but since he already had the Toads it was useless. When Minato and I were assigned to his squad he chose Minato to follow in his path as the next Toad summoner, and our other teammate didn't have enough chakra to use summoning jutsu. He gave that contract to me; it is the summoning contract for the canine clan. It will allow you to summon all kinds of wild dogs…wolves, coyotes, jackals, raccoon dogs, foxes, the list is long. I've not summoned many of them."

Koga frowned, "You said foxes?"

Tsume nodded, "Yes, they will no doubt be your go to summons for messages…though I'd avoid using them around Konoha."

Koga nodded, "Obvious reason of course…mind if we use your training ground out back to do this."

Tsume nodded and stood followed by Koga. The two exited the manor using the rear exit and stood in the middle of the Inuzuka Clan's private training field. It was unused currently so they had little worry of being discovered. Tsume demonstrated by running through the hand seals then watched as Koga signed the contract.

Koga then ran through the seals and placed his and on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

With a large puff of smoke a large two story tall Dire Wolf appeared. The wolf looked at the pair of leaf shinobi, "Tsume! Why haven't you summoned us for so long?"

Koga remembered how Gamabunta treated Minato as a servant, so he quickly bowed his head, "Master Wolf, I'm sorry for my aunt's lack of coming to you for aid, but she has been leading her clan and raising her pups. She has just past the summoning contract onto me."

The Dire Wolf scrutinized Koga, "Hmm, what is your name pup?"

Koga looked back at the Wolf, "I am called Koga."

The Dire Wolf chuckled, "The Steel Fang." The wolf stood up on his four legs, "Well my pup let's see if you're worthy of joining the pack."

Koga frowned, "What do you mean?"

The Dire Wolf smiled a toothy grin that exposed his fangs, "I'm going to test you. I am the Alpha of my pack. We of the forest are loyal to our pack without fail. We cannot afford to heed the call of one who is not loyal."

The Dire Wolf's eyes scrunched closed then a moment later opened, "There…I've called forth five of my pack mates to this village. A loyal member of the pack would easily be able to remove these five without harming them, and without revealing them for what they are."

Koga frowned, "Am a allowed to know what manner of wild dog they are?"

The Dire Wolf snickered, "They are five fox kits. They have hidden themselves, and like most foxes will no doubt make mischief."

Koga nodded, "So I'm to remove them from the village without causing them harm, or allowing the village to notice their presence. I'll return soon."

Tsume and the Dire Wolf watched as Koga dashed off. Tsume turned to the Dire Wolf, "What are his chances of success?"

The Dire Wolf grinned, "He's already completed the test without even knowing. As you know Tsume I am able to read a person's heart. Their fears, their hopes and dreams, nothing is hidden to me. I see his desire to protect this village, and the moment I revealed the species of the five his drive was set to move quickly."

* * *

><p>Koga had little trouble finding the first kit. The little kit was sitting on a window ledge in a hissing match with Tora. A Genin squad assigned to catch the eternal escaping cat was staring at the two. Koga approached, "Hey you Genin, what are you doing?"<p>

The Genin turned to Koga, the apparent leader of the squad bowed, "Hyuga Koga…we are attempting to complete our mission to capture that cat, but he seems to be busy fighting that dog."

Koga shook his head and reached up to the ledge and grabbed the kit and Tora. He handed the cat to the Kunoichi on the squad knowing from his own experience that the cat seemed to prefer the female Genin who were sent after it.

One of the male Genin looked at the kit, "What kind of dog is that?"

Koga held it up in the pretense of examining it, "Hmm, seems to be one of those small breeds that the nobles have taken a liking to. I'll take it to the Inuzuka Clan. They'll take care of him till his owners come to claim him."

The Genin nodded and took off running to report to their Jonin that they'd completed their mission.

Koga shook his head, "Those Genin, were way too gullible."

The kit nodded, "Yep…so what now commander?"

Koga was use to talking animals so merely glared at the kit, "Tell me where your siblings are, and then go home."

The kit nodded and made a mock salute with one of his front paws, "Right!" The kit stood up on all fours then examined the area around him, "Alright, it looks like big brother is hiding in the market. I suggest getting him first; he's known to be kind of a glutton at times. The twins are up on those giant faces, they're not too active, they're as lazy as you can get. Finally little sister seems to be following your scent trail somewhere, she likes to stay close to the person who summons us and Alpha called us forth as your summons."

Koga nodded, "Good, now go."

The kit gave another salute and poofed away in a small cloud of smoke.

It took Koga an hour to catch the other four. The big brother turned out to be much bigger than the first kit, plus he was about to overturn a kart of fruit. The twins were easier than expected, as soon as he landed on the Yondaime's visage the two kits ran to him and leapt on his shoulders and vanished at his command. The final one was the hardest as he had to covertly make his way through the village with his Byakugan active to keep track of her. As soon as he caught her she promised to be good and disappeared."

Koga landed in the Inuzuka training grounds to find Tsume and the Dire Wolf watching Hana, Kiba, and Naruto playing in the grass under the watchful gaze of at least a dozen different wild dog summons.

Tsume turned to her nephew, "Well, how'd it go?"

Koga shrugged, "Fine I guess. The kits weren't too difficult to catch, and they left as soon as I caught them."

The Dire Wolf nodded, "Those five may be pranksters at heart, but they know to follow commands when given. Alright, from now on we'll answer your call. I'd suggest you practice a little and get used to how to call upon different members of the pack. We can sense your desire when you call and we know what our own specialties are, so it won't be too difficult."

Koga nodded, "Thanks Alpha, I'll be sure to call when I need you."

Alpha grinned, "Oh, you may want to tell your Hokage that you can summon us. He'll need to know we're active again."

Koga canceled the summoning, but only Alpha vanished. Koga turned to Tsume, "So you summoned the others?"

Tsume nodded, "They'll stay here with the kids while we're at the council meeting."

Koga huffed and followed Tsume from the Inuzuka district.

* * *

><p>Hokage Mansion Village Council Chamber…<p>

Koga entered the chamber and quickly found his place next to his father. Hiashi frowned, "I wondered if you'd make it. It seems some people spotted you running all over Konoha looking for something."

Koga chuckled, "Yeah, we can talk about that later…"

Hiashi was prevented from continuing the conversation by Sarutobi entering and taking his seat. The Sandaime Hokage surveyed the council then spoke calmly, "After reviewing the reports of the squad sent to Kiri, debriefing the squad commander, and a series of coded communications from Kiri have revealed several key pieces of information related to our own troubles." Sarutobi noticed Koga was the only Guardian currently in attendance so nodded to him, "Hyuga Koga, would you mind reporting to the council of the recent events in Kiri."

Koga recognized the order for what it was and stood bowing, "Of course Lord Hokage." Koga turned so he could face the majority of the council, "Recently during the mission to recover the Daimyo's daughter I was able to obtain some information in regards to certain S-rank secrets. I brought this information to Lord Hokage, and in deciding that immediate action was necessary he sent me along with several others to Kiri to ascertain the validity of this intel. Upon arriving at Kiri we immediately noticed something off with the village. After further scrutinizing with my Byakugan we discovered the villages civilians locked within the Mizukage's residence with the building rigged to blow. We also found their shinobi sealed within an underground complex."

Shibi frowned, "Jonin Koga? Why were they locked into these locations? Is there more to this?"

Koga nodded to the Aburame, "Yes Aburame-sama. The civilians were unable to escape the Mizukage's residence due to explosive tags set to go off, and the shinobi were trapped with an airtight sealing jutsu. Both traps were amateurish at best, and easily removed. The squad divided and half went to aid the civilians while the other half went to aid the ninja."

Shikaku grumbled, "Troublesome…it was a delaying tactic. The teme who put the residents of Kiri in those traps was using it to keep your squad from pursuing them."

Fugaku glared at the Nara then turned to Koga, "What happened after you freed the residents of Kiri?"

Koga avoided eye contact with anyone, "We discovered the Mizukage had a control seal placed in conjunction with his seal that held his Biju. The man who controlled the seal was attempting to use it to free the Biju. Acting quickly I used a chakra absorption technique used by fuinjutsu teams to moderate chakra flow during sealing. I broke down the control seal by absorbing the chakra that was maintaining the seal itself."

Haruno glared, "Does that mean the control seal is on you now?"

Koga returned the civilian's glare, "No Councilman Haruno. The control seal was destroyed I merely absorbed the chakra."

Hiashi looked concerned, "That means your chakra is contently suppressing the foreign chakra. Even your sensei would not readily absorb a hostile chakra without somewhere to send it."

Koga nodded, "It's true that I had nowhere to send the chakra, but the Mizukage and the Sanbi aided in forcing the chakra into complete submission."

Kakashi and the other Guardians arrived and stood behind the Hokage, "Koga is speaking truthfully. The foreign chakra is completely sealed off."

Danzo frowned, "I assume the Mizukage is the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi then."

Kakashi nodded, "He is, we also encountered the Rokubi."

Danzo glared, "Why did you not capture them and bring them back to Konoha? They would have been a great addition to our military might, I could have easily brainwashed them to serve our village."

Sarutobi frowned at his longtime rival, "Danzo? Are you suggesting our Jonin should kidnap the Mizukage and another Kiri ninja and bring them here so we might enslave them to our will?"

Danzo looked nervously at the glares of the people surrounding him, "Well…ummm…now that you put it that way."

Sarutobi turned as Inoichi stood up, "Lord Hokage…I Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan, would like to place a complaint against Danzo. It seems a few members of my clan, children mind you, have gone missing. Along with these children several copies of my clan's unique techniques have gone missing."

Shibi stood as well, "Lord Hokage. I Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame Clan would like to add my own complaint and state that three children and a number of our bugs have gone missing from my clan. Like the Yamanaka our clan is missing several copies of our clan technique scrolls."

Sarutobi frowned, "Dose anyone else wish to add their voice?"

Tsume stood up, "I Inuzuka Tsume would like to ad that an attempted kidnapping occurred about a month ago. The assailant was driven off by my clan's guards. The assailant attempted to abduct several ninken pups along with several clan infants."

Sarutobi's frown deepened as he turned to Danzo, "Danzo, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Danzo fumed, "How dare they throw such baseless accusations at me. Lord Hokage I request you sanction these malcontents."

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache starting.

Koga glared at Danzo as he quickly ran through the summoning jutsu. Only Kakashi and Hiashi noticed the hand seals, stating they were both shocked was an understatement. What appeared when the smoke cleared made half the people in the room nearly shit themselves.

As the smoke cleared sitting in front of Koga like it had nothing better to do was a large golden colored raccoon dog. The raccoon dog smiled at all the surprised faces then turned to Koga, "Hello commander, Truth Seeker reporting for duty."

The raccoon dog was about as tall as Choza without his family jutsu active, and just about as large around. The tanuki looked over his shoulder and saw Tsume then noticed the room he was in. Before it could start asking questions Koga spoke, "Truth Seeker? I need you to ferret out the truth of this situation."

The tanuki's wandering attention ceased and he grinned wider than it seemed possible, "Alright commander. Hmm, let's see…" The raccoon dog began scrutinizing everyone in the room, "Commander! I know who's been fibbing!"

Koga smiled, "Tell me who."

The raccoon dog began wiping his paws on his chest, "That bandaged old man. He's been fibbing in commander's presence. That much I know."

Danzo protested, "Like we can take the word of some blasted beast summoned by some bastard who should not even be in our presence!"

After Danzo's brief rant the room became eerily quiet as a slowly increasing rumbling sound began. Everyone's attention was drawn once more to the raccoon dog. Truth Seeker's eyes had turned red, and he was baring his fangs, "No one insults the commander."

Sarutobi turned to Koga, "Koga, please dispel you summon…Danzo is unfortunately unaware of the loyalty of your summons to you."

Koga nodded and released the summons. Truth Seeker vanished in another puff of smoke. Danzo relaxed but his relaxation ended when Fugaku stepped beside him, "If Yamanaka Inoichi doesn't mind I think I'll be assigning you a cell until he has a team ready to rip your mind apart, otherwise I might just have Koga call one of his summonings to teach you some manners."

Sarutobi nodded, "Uchiha Fugaku, please remove Shimura Danzo. Then begin an investigation into this matter immediately, I'll inform you of other matters of this meeting when you bring your preliminary report."

Fugaku nodded, "Of course Lord Hokage."

After the Uchiha head and Danzo had left Sarutobi dismissed the civilians as the remainder of the meeting held an S-rank status. After the civilians had left he turned to Kakashi, "Hatake, please finish the report."

Kakashi nodded then began, "After ensuring the Mizukage's safety, and that the Sanbi was secure, we were resting. The Mizukage stepped down from his position and turned over control to his successor. Arrangements for an alliance were made and we discovered some information."

Sarutobi motioned for him to continue.

Kakashi huffed, "Through discussions with the current and former Mizukage we discovered that Koga's lie to Uchiha Madara's subordinates did in reach our enemies ears. Madara is currently waiting and working on the first stage of his plans."

Hiashi frowned, "What lie and what plan?"

Kakashi nodded, "The Akatsuki member that Koga encountered inquired about the fate of the Kyubi. Koga informed them that sensei took the Kyubi into the shinigami when he cast that jutsu."

Choza nodded, "So Madara and his lackeys believe the Kyubi is dead. How long will this charade give us?"

Koga frowned, "At least until you know who graduates from the academy. Then we'll be unable to hide it for long."

Kakashi turned to Hiashi, "In regards to the plan we don't know much. What we do know is that he wants the Biju, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process."

Sarutobi stood drawing attention to himself, "As we all know Madara could be anywhere. We must remain eternally vigilant to avoid whatever that man has planned, but we can't focus all attention on him alone. Remember that Orochimaru is still out there, as well as other missing-nin. I now dismiss this meeting, everyone prepare yourselves, I just received word this morning that Kumo attacked Kiri. The Mizukage reported that they were able to hold their own, but we need to send reinforcements soon."

Inoichi spoke, "Has the fourth great war begun?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "The Daimyo have already named this conflict. They call it the Konoha-Kumo Conflict. Now prepare, I will send out orders as soon as I've assessed the situation."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Nine<p>

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, now for a little side information on Koga's summons. These are the specialized summons he'll use most, there will probably be a few others that get randomly summoned due to environment (i.e. forrest, dessert, mountains) or conditions (i.e. weather, combat situation, or general need)

Alpha – Major Battle summoning, a Dire Wolf about the size of a two story house, and leader of Koga's summons

Gen – A smaller Dire Wolf with the ability to shrink in size serves as Koga's go to summon for most situations

The Kits – Five Fox kits, primarily Koga's messengers and intel gatherers, have the ability to self summon themselves to Koga's location

Truth Seeker – A giant raccoon dog, is a living lie detector, has a short attention span

The Hunters – Three jackals summoned together that will hunt down their target relentlessly, useful for when a target's scent is obscured or washed away, but easily tire and have to be replaced by fresh jackals every ten miles

Shadow Tracker – A wolf that specializes in tracking at night, works best when teamed up with The Hunters

The Cleaners – Five coyotes that will clean up a battle site or remove all traces of a campsite


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Ten:

* * *

><p>The Konoha-Kumo Conflict, a little over a year long conflict between the five great shinobi villages. There were two fronts in the conflict, the Iwa-Suna front and the Kumo-Kiri front. Konoha divided it's forces between the two fronts, but sent a larger force to the Kumo-Kiri front.<p>

During this conflict none of the smaller villages became involved though it was well known they acted as go betweens and advanced their own interests. During this time the Ame civil war began, Taki was forced by Suna to turn over their Jinchuriki, and Ishigakure was attacked several times by Iwa, Suna, and Konoha forces due to Ishi attacking their forces.

* * *

><p>Suna, Office of the Kazekage…<p>

Koga stood in the corner as The Yondaime Kazekage entered the office, "Hyuga Koga, it is good of you to come so quickly."

Koga shrugged, "Not like I was really needed on the Kumo front. After their Jinchuriki retreated there wasn't much use for all nine of my squad mates and the seven swords men to be there."

The Kazekage nodded, "True…well, the reason I called for you is a prisoner of ours asked for you by name."

Koga frowned, "I don't know many people from Iwa."

The Kazekage grinned, "You mean you don't know many that are still among the living."

Koga nodded, "True, so who is this person that thinks they know me?"

The Kazekage chuckled, "The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage."

Koga looked surprised, "Kurotsuchi?"

The Kazekage nodded, "So you do know her. Interesting…hmm, perhaps we can make a trade?"

Koga growled, "A trade?"

The Kazekage nodded, "The prisoner for one of your eyes."

Koga's growl turned into an outright snarl, "I didn't just hear that right did I?"

The Kazekage smiled, "You can't blame me for trying."

Koga crossed his arms and stared down his nose at the kage, "I won't inform my Hokage about that request, but you will turn the prisoner over to me…and maybe I'll overlook the fact you abducted the jinchuriki of Taki."

The Kazekage looked sternly at the Konoha Jonin, "We did not abduct her. We practically saved her from those imbeciles here she has a chance to prove herself, and the villagers here don't know about her status. They believe she was traded to us for several civilian children."

Koga shook his head, "I don't really care. Just protect her, and don't let her just vanish."

The Kazekage nodded, "Do not worry; your Hokage has kept me and the Mizukage in the loop. We will not let her fall into the hands of the enemy."

Koga nodded, "Bring me the prisoner. I'll escort her to Konoha where our IT department will find out what we can from her. She should have been turned over to us immediately; those were the terms of the Konoha-Suna-Kiri alliance."

The Kazekage shrugged, "My men got a little impatient that's all. I'm sure she's mostly still intact."

Koga growled then stormed from the office. He quickly made his way down to the Suna holding cells. The Sand Ninjas guarding the door dove out of his way as he nearly bashed down the door. He looked into the cells, which were mostly holding Suna criminals, finally finding Kurotsuchi.

He turned back down the hall to the guards, "Get down here and open this damn cell!"

The guards rushed forward nearly tripping over each other in their haste. The first to arrive immediately fumbled with his keys till he found the right one. As soon as the door was pulled open Koga stepped in and knelt next to the prone figure. Kurotsuchi had the signs of being beaten and fed only enough to keep her alive.

Koga turned to the guard, "What the hell kind of treatment where you giving her? Did you even treat her injuries from being captured?"

The guards looked nervous, they were merely Chunin, and stood no chance against the irate elite Jonin.

The Kazekage arrived and glared at the girl on the floor, "Hmm, so she's still alive. Figured she'd be dead by now…guess it was a bad idea to leave her guarded by only men. Well, as you said the alliance states all prisoners are to be turned over to and are the responsibility of Konoha."

Koga glared at the back of the Kazekage as the man turned and left. He'd never felt the desire to kill as much as he did right then. The Kazekage had left Kurotsuchi in this state because Suna would not be held responsible for her death, as the alliance between the three villages stated the prisoners were the responsibility of Konoha. Koga knew that line in the alliance was in fact designed to prevent enemy prisoners from being mistreated by Suna or Kiri which both had histories of mistreatment to prisoners.

Koga heard the shocked gasps of the guards when he picked up the Iwa Kunoichi. He ignored them as he exited the holding area and made his way quickly from the village. After he was a safe distance from Suna he laid Kurotsuchi down and used the summoning jutsu. A massive desert fox appeared.

Koga nodded to the Iwa Kunoichi, "We need to get her back to Konoha as quickly as possible, but I'll only use you to the edge of the desert, then I'll summon Gen."

The desert fox nodded, "Right commander."

* * *

><p>The journey to the edge of the desert was uneventful and quick. The fox was fast and designed to survive in the heat of the desert sun.<p>

Kurotsuchi didn't wake until Koga set her down as he was switching summons. She spotted the desert fox vanish, "You've gained a summoning contract?"

Koga turned to her, "Yeah, though you really need to rest, those sand ninja really didn't play nice apparently."

Kurotsuchi noticed the forest surrounding them, "Where are we?"

Koga nodded toward the west, "Not far from Konoha. Once I summon my next one we'll be there in about two hours."

She winced as she tried sitting up more, "Then what?"

Koga frowned, "You'll be treated in the hospital, then the IT department will take over…I'm sorry but I have no power to prevent that. I'll have a word with my ex, perhaps she'll take over and go easy on you, but with your status you'll be either Ibiki or Inoichi's case."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "Your ex…so you and your girlfriend split up?"

Koga chuckled, "Mutual understanding…if you're given hostage status in the village you'll probably hear the rumors."

Kurotsuchi bowed her head, "Thanks…"

Koga frowned, "For what?"

She looked back up at him, "For coming for me. I knew as soon as they identified me what would happen. Suna and Iwa have just as much bad blood as we do with Konoha, but at least you Leaf Ninja have some honor and decency."

Koga chuckled, "Yeah, that's us, the virtuous shinobi."

Kurotsuchi smiled, "So…you think I'll ever see Iwa again?"

Koga nodded, "I'll speak with Lord Hokage. If we claim you as a hostage we can use you as leverage to end this ridiculous conflict. None of us even know why it started."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "Wasn't it Kumo who started it?"

Koga nodded, "They threw the first punch, but when they threw it at Kiri we of Konoha had to go to Kiri's aid. Then Iwa hit Suna and we had to hit back there as well. We're just lucky it's just been minor skirmishes, this is nothing like an all out war."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "I was kind of awake when you came to my cell…If Konoha has all the prisoners…then are there other Iwa ninja there?"

Koga shook his head, "You're the first from Iwa to be captured. All the others have either died from their wounds or killed themselves to prevent capture. I take it the Sand Ninja struck fast and hard to capture you, surprised your grandfather hasn't dropped out of the sky to rescue you yet."

Kurotsuchi smiled slightly, "He'll be furious knowing I'm a prison of the Yondaime Hokage's student."

Koga nodded, "That I don't doubt…now we should probably not linger here much longer. Can't have Iwa forces ambushing us and freeing you now can we."

Kurotsuchi smiled brighter, "We could hope can't we?"

Koga shook his head as he completed the summoning jutsu again a dire wolf appeared. The horse sized Dire Wolf sniffed Kurotsuchi, "Hey Koga, you didn't hurt this one did you?"

Koga shook his head, "No Gen, I did not. Suna wasn't very nice to her during her time in their holding cells. We need to get her back to Konoha, so let's move. No stopping for anything."

* * *

><p>Two hours later they arrived at the main gates of Konoha. Koga sent his summoning away and aided Kurotsuchi to the check in desk. Koga nodded to the Chunin at the table, "Hyuga Koga, returning from Suna on business for the Hokage. Arriving with me is one prisoner, Kurotsuchi of Iwa. She needs medical attention; I will report her presence to Lord Hokage."<p>

The lead Chunin nodded, "Welcome home Hyuga Koga, and well done at securing a prisoner. I'll have a team escort her to the hospital and notify the IT department."

Koga nodded and turned to Kurotsuchi, "These guys will take over from here. I have to report in to the Hokage."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "Don't worry; I won't try to escape…doubt I'd make it far in my condition."

Koga chuckled, "They'd just send me out to catch you, and I promise any leniency I can arrange for you would quickly disappear."

Kurotsuchi watch Koga walk toward the Hokage's Tower, and then turned as a Chunin began guiding her to a stretcher being carried by his teammates.

* * *

><p>Koga entered the Hokage's office to find Kakashi and Asuma receiving orders. Koga waited as they both gave the customary 'Yes Lord Hokage' or the less used 'As you wish Lord Hokage' then departed.<p>

Sarutobi turned to see Koga waiting to be acknowledged, "Koga, you've returned quickly…what caused you to use such haste in returning?"

Koga frowned, "I had a prisoner who needed immediate medical attention. She should be being escorted to the hospital as we speak."

Sarutobi frowned, "Obviously there's more to this than what the Kazekage reported."

Koga nodded, "Much more. The prisoner is Kurotsuchi, she's the granddaughter of Onoki the Tsuchikage. Her father is Kitsuchi. I only know him by reputation, but I know he's done some damage to Suna's forces as of late, probably due to his daughter's capture."

Sarutobi scratched his beard, "You have past history with this Kunoichi correct?"

Koga frowned, "I wouldn't really put it like that…I know her yes, but we've only had a few encounters."

Sarutobi stood and look out the window, "After the IT department get through with her we'll label her a hostage. I'll notify Onoki of her presence here, and that as long as he backs off of the Land of Wind that I will ensure her safety. Koga, since I have little need of you on the Kumo front I'll place you in charge of her. Tenzo and Yugao will be her ANBU shadows for the duration of her stay here."

Koga nodded, "Yes Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi turned as his door opened and Danzo entered followed by the elder council, "Lord Hokage…" Danzo noticed Koga and bowed to him respectfully, "Jonin Koga…" Koga didn't return the bow. Danzo turned back to Sarutobi, "Lord Hokage, I've heard a high level prisoner was just delivered to the hospital. I request she be placed in my care…"

Koga snickered, "Too late old man. Lord Hokage has already placed her in my care. Why don't you go back to playing shogi and drinking tea? Leave the ninja work to those of us who can remember where our loyalties lie."

Danzo grumbled something and he and the other elders retreated.

Sarutobi nodded, "Well done Koga. With you here they do not dare attempt to force my hand."

Koga shook his head, "I can't believe that Inoichi found nothing when scanning that teme. I know Danzo is behind the disappearances, and who knows how many of them back when Orochimaru was doing his experiments were actually Danzo's doing."

Sarutobi bowed his head, "Koga…I know you can see what's been happening."

Koga growled, "The elders and civilian councils have been stripping the shinobi council and you of our power. They forget that this is a ninja village, they are going to cause us to fall."

Sarutobi nodded, "I've received word that Danzo is planning to call for a vote of no confidence at the next full council meeting. I know I have the shinobi council's vote, but I don't know if I have enough of the civilian vote to win."

Koga crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought, "I know you'll have Teuchi's vote also Councilman Haruno's vote as well."

Sarutobi frowned, "Haruno? He's never been a supporter of mine in the past."

Koga nodded, "True, but he'll side with me and Inoichi now. Inoichi came to me a few weeks ago and had me meet the Haruno family. It was the first time I've met Councilman Haruno outside the council chamber. He isn't such a bad person, but he's just ignorant on a lot of issues. When I told him I would sponsor his daughter if she attempted to enter the academy, he promised to side with my father's faction from now on."

Sarutobi grinned, "For one who despises politics so much, you truly have a knack for it. Are there any others I can count on?"

Koga nodded, "The weapon merchants of course, also I know of several non-ninja clans that will side with you. That leaves basically all the civilians that Danzo's paid off. I know he's paid some off if he's willing to attempt this."

Sarutobi nodded, "My thoughts exactly. I'm going to assign Yugao and a pair of Genin that have showed a decent level of talent. One is Gekko Hayate, and the other is someone you already know, you might remember Umino Iruka."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, I remember, he's that brat I met when I returned from that first messenger mission after the Kyubi Attack."

Sarutobi nodded, "That's the one. You'll use those and any other resources that become available to you to expose this corruption."

Koga nodded, "Send word that they're to meet me at Ichiraku Ramen Stand in one hour. You'll know when we make our move."

Sarutobi looked sternly at the Jonin, "Remember you have one month to remove all those councilors who've taken bribes, but don't focus only on the civilians, some jonin and clan heads may also have taken bribes."

Koga turned to leave, "You know me…the only thing more relentless during the hunt are my jackals."

* * *

><p>Ichiraku's Ramen Stand was vacant as Koga took a seat at a back booth. Teuchi took his order, and when Koga gave him the code phrase that he was meeting a team for a mission the Ramen Chef nodded and brought four orders to the table.<p>

Yugao was the first to arrive and sat across from Koga, "Koga-sempai…I was surprised to be assigned to this mission. It's not an ANBU mission, so why was I selected."

Koga shook his head, "Don't worry Yugao, Anko's not going to flip out on you just because we were assigned the same mission. You should really stop listening to the rumors; it was completely mutual when we split."

Yugao frowned, "Then tell me was it really because…"

Koga hushed her as the other two members of their team walked in, "Later…I promise…" He turned to the two Genin, "Well, Hayate and Iruka…I thought you'd both be taller."

The two thirteen year olds bowed to the Jonin. Hayate sat next to Yugao while Iruka sat next to Koga.

Koga indicated the bowls of ramen, "I'm not sure of your preferences, but I know this is Yugao's preference."

Yugao glared at her older teammate then turned to the two Genin, "Do you two know what the mission is?"

Iruka nodded, "Investigation of possible corruption among the council. We're to investigate everyone from the elder, civilian, and shinobi councils."

Hayate frowned, "I'm not sure why we're involved in this."

Koga crossed his arms, "Because you three are all below Jonin in rank, and you don't belong to a clan. Those below Jonin have no say in the decisions of the shinobi council, and you won't be prejudiced by your affiliation with your clan."

Hayate's frown deepened, "But you're both a Jonin and a member of an extremely powerful clan."

Koga smiled, "True, but here's why that doesn't matter. You see the corruption's source would never approach me. I'm vocally opposed to the source, and he wouldn't dare approach my father.

Iruka stopped eating and looked up at Koga, "How are we going about this mission?"

Koga turned back to his ramen, "We'll do this covertly, so no one outside of our squad can know."

Hayate motioned to the ramen chef, "What about him?"

Koga shook his head, "Teuchi knew I was meeting a team here. He's actually on our side, I know for a fact he would never take a bribe, and bullying actions would have little effect on him. Plus, any action like that would draw unwanted attention to the corruptions source."

Yugao turned to Iruka, "As an ANBU operative I have full access to all building twenty four hours a day. I can even get copies of certain documents."

Koga nodded, "Alright, here's the first step. We'll use Teuchi's back room as our base. Hayate and Yugao will infiltrate the bank and retrieve the financial records of all the council members. Iruka will forge copies of the documents for Yugao to return to the bank. During this time I will be ensuring that ROOT doesn't get nosy and try interfering with our plans."

Yugao frowned, "We'd have to do that all in one night."

Koga shook his head, "No, we'll start with the elder council first tonight. Then we'll move on to the civilian council tomorrow night. I believe from those two councils we'll find enough of a pattern to limit the shinobi councilor records we'll need."

Yugao nodded, "So three nights to complete stage one."

Koga nodded, "Hopefully that's all the time we'll need. Let's move."

* * *

><p>It was after midnight when Iruka finished copying the financial records of both Koharu and Homura. He'd just sent the forgeries of those two back with Yugao as he and Hayate began shifting through the records of Danzo. So far the records of the first two elders looked pretty clean, though they had received surprisingly high amounts of donations and gifts to their personal accounts. They traced those to several civilian councilors and put those names at the top of the list for the next night's work.<p>

Danzo's files turned out to be nearly useless, the man may not be the best at hiding his actions, but he was brilliant when it came to covering them up. They did find several large sums of money that had been sent to known mercenary groups including Akatsuki. This made Koga nervous, but knew it wasn't enough to act upon.

* * *

><p>As dawn broke the next morning Yugao returned after replacing the last batch of forgeries, Koga followed her into their hideout, "Well done…any chance we might be able to limit the number of targets tomorrow night."<p>

Iruka shook his head, "Sorry sir, but even though we know some strange amounts of money shifted hands, we can't rule out anyone yet, probably after tomorrow night."

Koga nodded then pointed at the cots that Teuchi had put up for them, "You three get some sleep. I have some work to do and have to put in an appearance at the Hyuga Compound and the Shinobi Council. After you each get some rest make an appearance at your usual locations, but don't leave this place unattended. Once you're all back start reviewing the information we gathered last night. I'd like to start writing up a preliminary report for Lord Hokage."

Yugao nodded, "We'll be ready, and maybe we missed something last night."

* * *

><p>Koga entered the family dining room just as breakfast was being served. He'd stopped by his room to get changed and clean up. He sat in his normal place when a large number of the Main House was present, which meant at the foot of the table far from his immediate relatives.<p>

Hiashi noticed his son's arrival, but made no mention about him not sleeping at the compound the previous night. Whether the boy had a new girl in his life was unknown, but Hiashi doubted it as it had only been a week since Koga and Anko split up. They'd done it in a public place, and thus half the village knew within an hour of the couple's separation. Many rumors had started up, but Hiashi had yet to get a straight answer from his son.

* * *

><p>Koga looked up as his grandfather exited the room at the end of the meal. For the old man to exit first was uncommon, it was proper protocol for Hiashi, his wife, and Hinata to leave before anyone else. Koga read the meaning of this and immediately followed his grandfather.<p>

Koga silently followed the old man through the mansion until they reached a room that had privacy seals installed. They both entered and took seats on cushions, but Koga remained silent as it was proper for the higher ranked individual to activate the seals.

Hiashi and Hizashi entered not long after and as Hiashi sat he activated the seals. Hiashi nodded to his son, "So, perhaps you'd like to explain why you didn't sleep in your bed last night."

Koga bowed his head, "I'm involved in an ongoing S-class mission within the village."

Hiashi nodded, "I see…so there is no truth to the rumors you cheated on Mitarashi?"

Koga frowned, "Father, I'm not even sure how that rumor got started."

Hiashi turned to his own father as the elder spoke, "Then perhaps you'd explain the reason for your separation from Mitarashi, she was not our first choice in a match for you, but she was not completely disagreeable."

Koga sighed then turned to his father, "We were incompatible."

Hiashi frowned, "Incompatible…In what way?"

Koga bowed his head expecting an outburst, "Anko was incapable of carrying a child fathered by me to term…she couldn't even carry one longer than a month."

Hiashi's face became his stern mask, "Anko has been pregnant with your child?"

Koga shook his head, "As I just said she was, and the proper term would be children…"

Hizashi frowned, "Have you two been trying?"

Koga shook his head, "No…Anko's miscarried a few times though…the first couple times the medics said it was probably either just due to her young age or because she was too active. After the last time though they ran some tests…it appears that my bloodline mixed with the curse seal Orochimaru placed on Anko prevents a viable embryo from developing."

Hiashi frowned, "If you wished to stay together I'm sure you'd be able to find a way around such a problem."

Koga shook his head, "We decided to split not only because of that. We've also done some maturing as of late, and we realized something. It wasn't really love, that we felt for one another, Anko had a crush on me because technically I was the one who pulled her out of that dungeon, and I realized that I only cared for her because she was the first girl not related to me that didn't look at me as some freak or something less because of the circumstances of my conception."

Hiashi nodded, "It seems you saw what I already believed for some time. What do you plan to do; you both still belong to the same squad?"

Koga shook his head, "We agreed to act like professionals…we're still friends, it's just we're not that close anymore. We'll give each other space and it's pretty rare for all nine of us to be sent on the same mission anyway."

Hiashi nodded, "Very well son. I know you've made the right decision. You will find another girl in time, one you can start a family with."

Koga nodded to his father then stood and left.

* * *

><p>Across the village Anko was sitting in Kurenai's apartment as they had breakfast, "So that's why you two split up…well it's better you figure that stuff out before you get married. So there are no hard feelings between you two."<p>

Anko shook her head, "No…not really…I mean I can't even think which one of us called it off first…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>One Week Earlier: Konoha Public Park…<p>

Anko walked along the lake as Koga stared at the water's edge, "So what did the medics say?"

Anko turned to her lover, "They…they said it's impossible for us to conceive a child together…at least one that would actually survive."

Koga stood up, "Did they say why?"

Anko nodded, "It's because of the juinjutsu Orochimaru used. It reacts to the bloodline you have. They tested the last one and they ran tests on the one I carried to three months a last year…both showed the early stages of your bloodline, at least that's what they said…I don't know how they'd know with something so small."

Koga frowned, "So your curse seal senses my blood limit then kills the embryo?"

Anko hugged herself, "What if it's always like that…what if I'm not able to have kids because of what that teme did to me?"

Koga shook his head, "You know that's not true…you had to have that purge after you returned from that mission to the Daimyo's palace awhile back remember."

Anko frowned, "But what if it just hadn't killed that one yet?"

Koga turned to her, "There's one way I can check."

Anko looked confused, "How?"

Koga used the summoning jutsu and a female Dire Wolf appeared. She stood as tall as Alpha. Koga bowed to her, "Great Den Mother, please tell Anko whether she can have children or not."

The She Wolf turned to Anko and sniffed her, then she turned back to Koga, "Koga of the Hyuga and Inuzuka, this female cannot breed with you, or any ninja who carries within their blood that which sets them apart from the rest. She must seek out a male whose blood is clean of those mutations."

Koga nodded, "Thank you Den Mother…I'll call on you again if there are any medical needs."

Anko turned to Koga as the smoke cleared from the She Wolf's departure, "She's melodramatic isn't she?"

Koga huffed, "You don't know the half of it…that was Alpha's mother…the first time I summoned her instead of Alpha she lectured me about not eating right and that kunai aren't supposed to be lodged in my arms and legs. Really her bedside manners need much improvement."

Koga and Anko both became silent as they thought about what they'd learned.

Anko turned to Koga, "Perhaps…"

Koga nodded, "…Some time apart..."

Anko smiled sadly, "…We can't really…"

Koga smirked, "…We're both too young to be thinking this serious."

Anko nodded, "I mean we've never really been with anyone else…well…at least you haven't…"

Koga shook his head, "…Orochimaru's boot lickers don't count Anko, and neither does mission targets."

Anko bowed her head, "You've never held any of that against me…doubt I'll find another guy who thinks like that."

Koga shrugged, "You're a kunoichi…they have to assume you've been with men before."

Anko rubbed her arms, "Any suggestions?"

Koga chuckled, "Hmm…Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. None of them have blood limits, at least not those they were born with so Kakashi's sharingan doesn't count."

Anko frowned, "You're suggesting I stay within the squad?"

Koga chuckled, "Yeah, well if they don't treat you right they know what I'm fully capable of, so, any suggestions?"

Anko thought for a minute, "Well, I'd say stay outside the squad, because I think Yugao and Kurenai would be too nervous trying to date you then have to sit at the same table with me…wait, scratch that…then we can compare notes" Anko turned to Koga with a sinister smirk.

Koga shook his head, "So you went form it being hard on them to it being a nightmare for me…I'm not sure which would be worse."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Kurenai frowned, "So you both gave the other suggestions on whom to date now?"

Anko smiled, "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do. So, would you date Koga?"

Kurenai shook her head, "I can't; besides Koga and I grew up as playmates, it would probably be strange for the both of us."

Anko frowned, "Neither of you have ever told the rest of us that tidbit."

Kurenai shrugged, "Not much to tell, my father was a close friend to Hyuga Hiashi, when he got custody of Koga he decided I would be an adequate playmate. When Koga was old enough for the academy he was enrolled, I had a couple years to wait, and by then he was already out and fighting in the war. Doubt he ever gave much thought about me until we met up at my testing for acceptance into the squad."

Anko thought for a moment, "So…why can't you?"

Kurenai smiled sadly, "Relations between a member of my family and a member of the Main House of the Hyuga clan are prohibited. My family serves as a vassal family to the Hyuga, it was a condition of my family's admittance into Konoha generations ago."

Anko smirked, "That leaves Yugao then doesn't it."

Kurenai smiled, "I'm sure that will take a lot of work. To Koga she's nothing more than a brat. I'd say give it a few years."

* * *

><p>Koga entered his team's mission base. They were going through the records recovered the night before. Yugao looked up as he entered, "We've found nothing we haven't found already. It's like you thought, Danzo is too good at covering his tracks."<p>

Koga frowned, "I never suspected we'd be able to link him to this, ever since he wiggled his way out of those charges of conspiracy and kidnapping."

Iruka frowned as he pulled out a financial report for Koharu that was dated quite a while back, "Hmm, Koga when did Danzo get out of those charges and how?"

Koga shrugged, "It was just after this conflict we're currently in started. The day Kumo attacked Kiri there was a council meeting Danzo's actions brought up some complaints against him by several clan heads. I used one of my summonings to prove his was lying, but the other elders supported him and when Inoichi was unable to find anything incriminating the elders and civilians voted for a full pardon."

Hayate frowned, "How do the votes among the councils work?"

Koga sighed, "It's quite simple really. There are three councils and the Hokage. They each have a single vote, but the council votes are divided between the members of each council. For each council it's slightly different. For the elder council the vote has to be unanimous to count otherwise both for and against sides get half a vote. For the civilian council their vote is divided up like their council is. There are the merchants, craftsmen, unions, and non-ninja clans. But among them fully three quarters majority is needed for the full vote to count, otherwise it's like the elders council the vote is split half and half. The shinobi council vote like the civilian is divided up among the groups, Clan-Heads, Jonin, and ANBU each have a say. The control weight of the groups is different though, the Clan-Heads make up a majority with 65 percent control with the Jonin following with 30 percent and ANBU only having 5 percent, there's also an overlap of voters between the Jonins and ANBU so they're only allowed to vote once, most vote as Jonin. Unlike the other groups no majority is needed, a percentage is taken and added to either side of the argument. That being said the elder and civilian councils control half the votes, but if you can get them to argue their votes are split and it leaves the shinobi to decide. The Hokage only uses his vote in the unlikely scenario that the three councils are deadlocked."

Iruka turned to Yugao, "So you have a vote on the shinobi council right?"

Yugao shook her head, "No, we don't all vote, it's only the captains who vote. As Koga-sempai said there's an overlap between the ANBU and Jonin vote. Normally you have to be a Jonin to be an ANBU captain I only know of one exception to that rule."

Hayate turned to Koga, "So the Hokage is merely a figure head casting a vote when the council is deadlocked?"

Koga chuckled, "The Hokage is no figure head. While the council may make a decision on something it's really only an advisory decision. The vote shows how the village leadership feels on any given subject. The only time a vote actually results in the decision being acted upon is when the Hokage uses his vote, as that identifies his decision as well. Otherwise even if a decision passes with a favorable vote, Lord Hokage can decide against it."

Iruka tossed the last ledger in his pile back in a box, "When was the last time he did that?"

Koga thought back, "Hmm…actually I think that one's an S-class secret."

Yugao shook her head as her last ledger also ended up in the box, "I'm going to get so bored reading more of these."

Koga nodded, "That and we don't have time to waist." Koga used his summoning jutsu to call out the five kits.

Iruka looked at the fox kits, "Those are foxes…I thought you summoned wolves?"

Koga nodded, "I do, but I also summon just about anything that's considered a wild non-domesticated dog."

The lead kit jumped onto Koga's shoulder, "Commander? We got a mission?"

Koga nodded, "That you do. I want you to sneak into the Konoha Bank review all the financials for the civilian and shinobi council members. Then bring me back anything suspicious."

The kits nodded, "We'll be right back."

Yugao frowned, "They're going to do it in broad daylight?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, you see they can't be captured. If they're discovered they'll return directly to me and I can send them back before anyone can follow."

Hayate frowned, "But wouldn't people realize that you summoned them?"

Koga shook his head, "The only people who know those are my summons are in this room right now, and the Hokage."

Iruka grinned, "So if they are caught it's going to send the whole village into a panic."

Yugao nodded, "And during that commotion we could complete this stage without much hassel."

* * *

><p>Koga's team waited several hours before the five kits returned, each with a tube tied to their back. The lead one huffed as he shook off his tube, "That was a lot of stuff to go through commander."<p>

Koga nodded, "What do you got for me?"

The lead kit bit the plug on his tube and after pulling the plug dragged out the sheet he'd written on, "There was too much to carry so we wrote down the councilor's name and the ledger and page number for each suspicious item we found."

Koga nodded, "Alright, I have one more job for you."

The lead kit cocked his head, "What is it?"

Koga smirked, "I think it is right up your alley. I need you lot to make as much mischief as you can without being caught. I need all attention off the bank so we can get this information."

The lead kit seemed to shake with anticipation, "Oh, you're a good commander…when you want us to start?"

Koga pointed to the fourth cot which he'd not slept in, "Rest a bit and I'll wake you up when it's time."

The kits all nodded and curled up on the cot.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Koga, Yugao, and Hayate were standing outside Konoha bank waiting for their signal. The bank was guarded by a team of ANBU, who Yugao informed them were actually a team of ROOT ANBU. Iruka was currently three blocks north prepared to release the kits, he was ordered to release the kits and then to return to the Ramen Bar to make his alibi.<p>

Koga turned at the sound of some yelling and shouting. The noise drew the attention of the people outside and inside the bank, and soon everyone had cleared the immediate vicinity. Koga led his team inside and they swiftly began pulling out the documents they'd been notified of by the kits. They'd sealed the information into a scroll and left the building.

As they stepped outside one of the ROOT members appeared, "What were you three doing in there?"

Koga stepped forward, "Are you questioning me?"

The ROOT member stared through the eye holes of his mask with no emotion, "Yes Jonin Koga. I asked what you were doing in there."

Koga huffed, "ANBU…think they're so important. Who is you captain boy? Maybe he'd like to hear how you left your post unguarded, and then stupidly asked one of the Hokage's elite Jonin what he was doing inside the bank."

The ROOT member turned to look for support but his teammates were still trying to calm the uproar from down the street. He turned back to Koga, "I'm not to allow anyone who has no business here into the building."

Koga frowned, "By whose authority?"

The ROOT member looked nervously, "I'm not permitted to tell you."

Koga frowned, "Wrong answer." Koga struck with a single strike attack paralyzing the ROOT member's entire body. Koga turned as the other four ROOT agents arrived.

The lead one stopped dead in his tracks, "Jonin Koga? What are you doing?"

Koga grinned, "Well, it seems an infiltrator snuck into ANBU. You see this guy here didn't know who ordered him to prevent people from entering the bank unless they have business."

The leader winced behind his mask, "You know don't you."

Koga nodded solemnly.

The lead Root agent slowly pulled his sword from its sheath, "Please make our ends quick."

Koga shook his head, "You'll go to prison and face proper punishment, but first I'll have to remove all those silly seals Danzo put on you."

* * *

><p>Yugao yawned as Hayate watched Koga knock out the last of the ROOT agents. Hayate shook his head, "I've never seen anyone accomplish something like that…he barely touched them and they dropped like flies."<p>

Yugao shrugged, "You should see him when he really gets going. Sometimes he even uses ninjutsu just to liven it up."

Koga looked over his shoulder at the pair, "Were you two seriously just standing around watching me fight four on one odds?"

Yugao nodded, "Yes Koga-sempai."

Koga shrugged, "Just checking."

Hayate stepped forward to one of the ROOT agents and nudged him with his foot, "Are they still alive?"

Koga nodded, "Yes, but truthfully you shouldn't consider then as living beings anymore. Danzo's methods strip them of all personality and emotions. They are just barely above puppets in the grand scheme of things; even calling them comrades is a joke. These people will only aid you in a fight if it is part of their orders, otherwise they'll leave you to die to complete their mission. They are worse than scum."

Hayate turned to Koga, "So what will we do with them? We can't just leave them here."

Koga turned away from the agents, "Actually yes we can. A squad of real ANBU will be here soon to collect them, Danzo will have to disavow any knowledge of them. They will also be unable to identify us when questioned."

Hayate frowned, "Why not?"

Koga pointed to the bruise on the closest agent's forehead, "The paralyzing strike I used scrambles their short term memories. Even a Yamanaka can't reconstruct them."

Yugao turned to the other Genin, "Koga is an elite Jonin, it's better to not question his methods. He's been fighting and improving his skills since before he entered the academy. It'll be years before either of us truly reaches his level."

Koga's team departed just before an ANBU team led by Kakashi arrived and took the ROOT agents into custody.

* * *

><p>A month had past and Sarutobi was pleased with Koga's investigation. To make Danzo nervous they planned to arrest all the corrupt councilors during the meeting to avoid the possibility of them being replaced by more of Danzo's supporters. Fugaku was the only Clan-Head involved with the plan, and had his MP officers standing by.<p>

Sarutobi sat in his seat and called the council to order, "Alright, since we all are present. I'll give a brief report on our current situation. With his granddaughter as our hostage the Tsuchikage has pulled Iwa's forces back. He's not happy, but thanked me for placing his granddaughter's safety into the hands of one Leaf Ninja he does trust." Sarutobi then became serious, "As for the Kumo front we are still in a stale mate. Asuma as well as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio have reported no advancement of our forces, but the raids by Kumo have declined." Sarutobi looked toward the wives of the trio who were sitting in attendance for their absent husbands, "So far I have no major casualties to report, but there have been some serious injuries."

Danzo stood up, "Thank you for that report Lord Hokage, now I move that we continue on to new business of the council. I also move that we allow the civilian council to bring their new business first."

Hiashi stood up, "I decline that motion. This council may have forgotten its place, but the civilians are only here because the Nidaime Hokage wished to include civilians in the day to day running of the village. This is a Ninja Village and as such new business of the shinobi council always takes precedent."

Koga smiled from his seat next to his father, he hadn't expected him to provide the opening for this next move but it was definitely well timed.

Sarutobi nodded, "I must side with Hiashi on this matter. The shinobi council is more aware of the war effort and as such must be considered first. The business of the civilian council must take a back seat during this time of conflict."

Danzo grumbled but sat down, thinking he'd only have to wait a few more minutes to put his plan into motion.

Fugaku then stood up, "Lord Hokage…I must report on a most distressing piece of information that has crossed my desk. It seems members of this council have taken bribes. The money trail leads to foreign sources, as well as some domestic sources."

Councilor Haruno stood up, "Name names!"

Fugaku nodded, "Councilor Haruno, I believe you may wish to move to a different seat, you are sitting between two of the traitors." Fugaku continued to read off names, and before any of them could act they were apprehended.

Danzo felt his plans crumbling around him. He looked to his fellow members of the elder council, but they both shook their heads.

After almost a third of the civilian council had be escorted away Shibi stood up, "Uchiha-san, no shinobi were involved with this corruption?"

Fugaku shook his head, "It seems not. Apparently the bribes were to pay off enough merchants, union leaders, and craftsmen so that those three factions would make the three quarters majority needed to put their entire vote into whatever the bribers wanted."

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you Uchiha Fugaku for you timely investigations. I hope you continue your diligent work for the whole of Konoha."

Fugaku bowed then sat down. He wasn't against taking the credit even though he knew Koga and a team assigned to him did most the leg work. Fugaku thought to himself for several minutes then decided he'd need to have a word with the Hyuga Jonin.

* * *

><p>When the time came Danzo's attempt at a no-confidence vote was still brought up by a member of the civilian council. Apparently this councilor's connection to the plot hadn't been discovered, but Danzo had not been able to signal him to not go through with the plan.<p>

The shinobi council voted down the no-confidence claim with the first ever unanimous vote of the shinobi, while the decimated civilian council had a three quarters majority voting down the no-confidence. The elders though split on the issue with Homura and Koharu voting it down while Danzo clung to hope his plan would still work and voted for the no-confidence.

Sarutobi nodded as his position as Hokage was secured indefinitely as Konoha's laws allowed for the no-confidence vote to be done once for any sitting Hokage.

* * *

><p>Koga was exiting the Hokage Tower after the meeting when he was approached by Fugaku, "Well done in there Koga. You're work kept us from falling into civil war."<p>

Koga nodded, "I did as I was requested. It was you who did the hard work, have fun going through all those arrest reports."

Fugaku grimaced, "Don't remind me." Fugaku became deathly serious, "Koga you understand that this was merely a bandage on the wound that is draining the life from our beloved village."

Koga bowed his head, "I know Uchiha-sama. Though for now it's all we can do, we have no way to cut away the diseased flesh that is festering, it's dug in too deep."

Fugaku nodded, "I agree…Koga, you have the most reason to despise my clan, but you show no hatred."

Koga looked down at his wrist, which he knew from the subtle burning sensation the sharingan mark was visible, "You are not him, neither is anyone else in your clan. Lady Kushina was most adamant that I not direct my anger at him, upon the rest of your clan."

Fugaku nodded, "Thank you Koga, you and your father's support have meant much to my clan. Having the two most powerful clans in the village at each other's throats is never a good thing." Fugaku noted the icy stare of several civilians, "But even with that support the villagers are becoming more hostile toward my clan…they blame us for the Kyubi attack because of the legend of the founder controlling the beast, and other situations have also crept up."

Koga shrugged, "It's probably doesn't help with your clan's whole superiority complex, you know looking down on others isn't really the way to make friends."

Fugaku nodded, "I admit we are possibly more egotistical than your average clan, but we are able to back it up."

Koga turned to the Uchiha Clan-Head, "So is this conversation going somewhere?"

Fugaku nodded, "I am working on a plan to restore the proper order of things around here. It's not concrete yet, but I feel that I'll soon be able to make my move. I'm informing you now because I see you are of a like mind to myself. I will wait for things to calm down some, I will send a message to you when I am more prepared and have things more planned out."

Koga was cautious with his reply, "If what you plan is a threat to the village, I would have to report it."

Fugaku nodded, "I am fully aware of that, that's why I'm not revealing anything to you as of yet. Just know that I believe in time you will come to understand the reason for this plan."

Koga nodded then continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Koga sat in the apartment assigned to Kurotsuchi. He'd brought food from a nearby restaurant, "So how was your day trying to escape Tenzo and Yugao?"<p>

Kurotsuchi entered the room and sat the two plates on the table, "It was pretty productive. I never took that Tenzo guy for being so shy, he followed me into the women's side of the hot springs and nearly petrified."

Koga shook his head, "Tenzo hasn't had much experience with women, he's really sheltered when it comes to the opposite sex."

Kurotsuchi looked questionably at her guard, "And you do? You spent from at least the first time we met to just recently with the same kunoichi."

Koga shrugged, "Never had much need for another back then, besides as I've already told you, she was quite scary."

Kurotsuchi sat and began eating, "Lord Hokage said you'd bring a message from my grandfather today."

Koga nodded and handed her the opened letter, "Sorry, but you understand that all your mail is scrutinized."

Kurotsuchi smiled, "You're always apologizing for what's merely expected." She pulled out the letter and read it quickly, "Hmm…seems he thinks this is the perfect time for me to get knocked up and then sneak out of the village and bring the blood limit back to Iwa."

Koga looked at the compression boot on her foot, "Yeah, I really see that happening. Didn't the medics say to not try any jumping for a few more weeks?"

Kurotsuchi nodded, "Plus the fact not a single man in this village would even touch me."

Koga shrugged, "Sorry, orders. I'm to protect you and ensure your safety until such time as Lord Hokage orders me to do otherwise."

Kurotsuchi huffed then began eating.

After they'd finished eating Koga handed her a vial of a syrupy liquid, "You know the procedure."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "Drink that and half an hour later I'm out like a light."

Koga watched her drink the vial then stood up, "Your ANBU guard is posted, so you should be fine tonight."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she picked up a book and moved to her futon, "I'm sure, see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Overall even with the war that was being fought the village remained mostly normal and unaffected. While the children were blissfully unaware of the battle being raged in the northeast, one child was not so lucky as those others happily tucked in their beds.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto hid under the steps of a house on the edge of the village. He knew the people who lived here were at least tolerant enough of his presence that they didn't shoe him away or worse throw things at him. He wasn't even three yet, but that nasty woman who acted as the matron whenever her husband was ill had tossed him from the orphanage…literally tossed him.

The two year old wasn't sure when his birthday was, as it was only the Old Man Hokage, the chief caretaker and the woman with the strange eyes who even wished him a happy birthday. He knew it had to be coming soon as it had been a long time since any of them had said happy birthday to him. He knew his birthday coincided with some festival, but he'd not gone the previous year when the other children old enough to go with some supervision had been taken.

Naruto pulled the flimsy blanket the people from the house gave him closer and hoped sleep would find him soon.

* * *

><p>Tenzo landed with Itachi and Yugao flanking him just on the other side of the street. Tenzo motioned for Itachi to proceed and the young Uchiha moved swiftly to the stairs and knelt down. He pulled the sleeping Naruto from under the stairs and proceeded to rejoin the other guardians.<p>

Yugao took the child from her younger comrade, "Why'd she do that…just throw him out on the street without anything."

Tenzo shook his head, "I'm not sure, leave that to Kakashi and the others to figure out. Our orders are to take him back to Lord Hokage."

The others nodded and they vanished from the street leaving just as quietly as they'd come.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up much warmer than when he'd gone to sleep. He sat up to find himself in a very unfamiliar room. He was scared and looked around nervously, "Wh…where am I?"<p>

Sarutobi looked up from his desk and smiled at the boy, "Naruto. It's alright, you are in my office."

Naruto looked over at the Hokage, "Jiji, why am I here?"

Sarutobi indicated the window behind him, "My ANBU saw you get thrown out of the orphanage, they were concerned so they brought you to me. I had a medic check you over and it seems you have minor injuries from being physically tossed onto the sidewalk. They also said you have several other injuries that show signs of recent healing."

Naruto looked down at the floor, "Some of the caregivers at the orphanage are mean. They drink that stinky stuff and then they hurt me…their boss gets mad when he catches them, so they try to do it so he doesn't find out."

Sarutobi frowned, "I see…Naruto what of the Hyuga caregiver, why haven't you told her any of this?"

Naruto shrugged, "She hasn't been at the orphanage for a long time…someone said she made another Hyuga mad."

Sarutobi decided to have Hiashi look into that situation then turned back to Naruto, "When you were sent away why didn't you go to the Hyuga Compound? The gate was only a short distance from the orphanage."

Naruto shrugged, "The caregivers told me if I ever went into that compound the bad men there would hurt me."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Naruto those people were lying. The Hyuga would have discovered their mistreatment of you, and those caregivers would have been punished." Sarutobi decided that was all the information the child would give him so continued speaking, "Naruto, I can't have you sleeping under stairways so I'm going to have to find you a new place to stay. For the time being I think sending you to the Inuzuka would be for the best. You remember Inuzuka Tsume right, she was the nice lady who took care of you awhile back."

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah, and Hana and Kiba."

Sarutobi nodded, "Then I'll summon Tsume immediately."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Koga followed Tsume into the Hokage's office. Tsume had called him when she'd been notified about her current assignment of babysitting Naruto.<p>

Sarutobi nodded to the head of the Inuzuka Clan and her nephew, "It's good you've come. Naruto will be staying with the Inuzuka until further notice, seeing as you're the closest thing to family he has left."

Tsume turned to see Naruto asleep on the office couch, "He'll be well looked after Lord Hokage." Tsume turned to Koga, "Koga…"

Koga nodded and walked over to the couch and collected the child.

Sarutobi turned to Koga, "How is your charge doing?"

Koga applied the Hyuga mask, "She is fine, but her grandfather's letter was more of a mission assignment than a morale booster."

Sarutobi smirked, "Yes it was, and I'm switching you off her guard detail as well as Tenzo. Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao will handle her from now on."

Koga nodded, "As you wish Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, "Besides you need so time to relax, when was the last time you spent any time with your little sister or cousins."

Tsume snorted, "You could count the amount of time he's spent with Hana and Kiba since they were born in hours and minutes. With Hana I believe he's spent a total of about 19 hours and 20 minutes, Kiba is proably around 2 hours and 3 minutes."

Koga frowned, "Feh, you make it sound like I'm avoiding them."

Tsume shook her head, "We'll discuss that later. Right now we should get him back to the house."

Koga nodded then followed Tsume from the office.

Sarutobi shook his head as he heard Koga's grumbling about his aunts teasing remarks as they made their way from the building.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next morning in a bed in another place; this place though looked more like a house. He got up from the bed and found his ratty clothes from the orphanage were replaced by pajamas with dogs printed on them.<p>

He looked around the room and noticed a man with black eyes standing in the door way. Naruto frowned, "Who are you?"

The man nods his head in greeting, "The names Hyuga Koga. Aunt Tsume asked me to come see if you were awake, it's time for breakfast."

Naruto looked around for a table, "Umm…how am I supposed to eat there's no table in here?"

Koga frowned slightly but it was not enough for Naruto to notice, "In this house everyone eats together down in the kitchen, except for certain meals which are held in the dining room, but the Inuzuka don't have many meals like that."

Naruto nodded then began walking toward the door.

Koga stopped him, "Naruto? Aren't you going to put on your slippers?"

Naruto looked up at him, "I don't have any…I also don't know where these pajamas came from."

Koga entered the room and pulled a pair of slippers from the closet, "Here put these on, those pajamas are a spare set that my cousin Kiba used to were, you're apparently a little small for your age."

Naruto stepped into the slippers, "So Kiba got bigger than me?"

Koga nodded, "Not a lot, just enough to make those pajamas too small. Now hurry up and get down stairs."

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed down the hall and quickly found the staircase and hurried down. He easily found the kitchen and bowed in the doorway. Tsume noticed him and spoke, "There you are. Hurry up and sit down this isn't the Nara Clan we're not a bunch of lazy deer herders we have things to do and only so many hours to do them in."<p>

Hana shook her head as she helped Kiba into his booster chair, "Mom can you please calm down. You got cousin helping around here today, and he's got Kage Bunshin Jutsu."

Tsume shook her head, "Hana he can't just randomly make a bunch of Kage Bunshin, it's different than the standard Bunshin Jutsu you learn in the academy. Talking about the academy have you got your homework done?"

Hana huffed, "Yes mother…I did my laps and target practice, Kuromaru placed his paw print as confirmation also I finished my paper on the Third Great Shinobi World War."

Tsume frowned, "What topic did you chose?"

Hana smirked as her elder cousin entered, "I about my big brave strong cousin and how he and his squad kicked the buts of a force of Iwa Ninja who were cutting off our supply lines."

Koga shook his head, "Yeah that was a great mission. I think it was about year before the blisters completely healed."

Hana helped Naruto into the second chair with a booster seat then sat in her own, "Koga, why didn't the history books call you by name, it just said the students of the Yondaime."

Koga took a seat and leaned back, "I was a thirteen year old brat that had a higher kill count than some ninja twice my age. It's not really something they want to put in the history books for future generations to know. Even sensei didn't think it was right to put us kids out there on that field, it cost Rin and Uchiha Obito their lives."

Hana frowned, "But at thirteen you should have just got out of the academy."

Tsume shook her head, "It was a different time then, the academy was pushing out as many killing machines as possible. It wasn't until the Yondaime took office that the academy standards were reviewed and changed."

Hana looked to her cousin, "So you graduated be for you were even my age?"

Koga nodded, "I entered the academy at age four and graduated at age six. I was a Chunin at age eight, and a Jonin at 13."

Tsume nodded, "Well, now that that happy subject is be brought forward we should eat. Hana needs to be at the academy in about an hour, and we have a lot of things to do today."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Ten<p>

A/N: No note...review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto, a clanless orphan of questionable heritage. Well that was one of the nicer descriptions he heard while playing in the park. Usually he only heard the really bad ones once or twice before his guardian Inuzuka Tsume dealt with the person. Now Naruto wasn't one to go tell on the mean people, but if Hana or Kiba overheard what was said and reported it to Tsume, well saying there would be hell to pay was an understatement.<p>

Naruto had quickly learned who the important people around the village to know were. While the Inuzuka Clan were designated his primary guardians, Naruto stayed with many of the other clans. This was literally the only peaceful solution the clans could come to. So to prevent Naruto from being too heavily influenced by any one clan the Sandaime Hokage had worked out a schedule where Naruto spent each weekend with a different clan, his weeks were spent at the Inuzuka Clan but he was constantly supervised by representatives of different clans.

Currently Naruto was sitting in his room while today's representatives from the Hyuga and Uchiha clan questioned him on his week so far. Naruto never understood why the clans were so worried, but neither Tsume nor Koga would tell him why.

Uchiha Mikoto the wife of the clan head and Hyuga Hizashi the brother of his clan's leader sat quietly and observed the boy's behavior. Finally after what seemed like hours Hizashi spoke, "Uzumaki, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

Naruto, who was only a few weeks from his third birthday, frowned at the older and more stoic version of Koga, "I've been fine Hyuga-sama. How have you been?"

Hizashi nodded, "I've been well. My nephew tells me you have an interest in becoming a ninja."

Naruto frowned, "Who's your nephew?"

Hizashi allowed a small smile, "Koga is my nephew. Have you not heard that?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Hyuga-sama. I thought Koga was the nephew of Tsume-sama."

Hizashi nodded, "He is, but he is also my nephew. Koga's father is my brother the leader of the Hyuga clan."

Mikoto smiled, "Well, if you want to reveal all of Koga's family ties, he is also the godson of my husband Uchiha Fugaku. Though Koga doesn't even know that fact."

Naruto tilted his head, "What's a godson?"

Hizashi frowned thinking how to answer when Mikoto spoke again, "Well when a child is born close family friends or respected individuals are given the honor of being that child's godparents. If the child is a boy then he's those godparents godson, if the child is a girl then she's their goddaughter."

Hizashi sighed, "Uchiha Fugaku was a teammate of my brother, and was given the position to protect Koga if something occurred when he was a child that prevented the Hyuga or Inuzuka from continuing to care for him."

Naruto frowned, "If Uchiha-sama is one of his godparents who is the other?"

Mikoto bowed her head sadly, "His godmother died almost three years ago. Koga's godparents have helped him along without him knowing they held those titles. It was how everyone involved wished it."

Hizashi smirked, "Now Naruto, if you're done evading the question, what's this I heard about you wanting to be a ninja?"

Naruto grinned brightly, "I want to become really strong like all of you and help protect the village."

The two representatives shared a look, both knowing the truth. Naruto was oblivious of this though and had gone on to list his reasons for wanting to get stronger, and the names of all his recently made friends, most of who would be joining him in the academy in a few years.

* * *

><p>After both representatives were reassured that Naruto was neither being mistreated nor was he being brainwashed to favor the Inuzuka Clan, they departed. They were just coming down the walk when Koga appeared, "So, did everything go okay?"<p>

Hizashi nodded to his nephew, "Fine Koga, you can report to your aunt that we found nothing to suggest she's tainting the boy against the other clans. Though can you please stop telling him stories about being a ninja, he wants to protect half the village from ever getting hurt. Including his friends, chief among them your little sister, if he concerns himself with protecting them from everything they will not become strong, and he'll crack from the pressure of always protecting them, even when he can't."

Koga nodded, "I'll tone it down, but he's a little young to start tell the more graphic stories."

Mikoto nodded, "I agree, but perhaps you can find his godfather, Jiraiya should have a say in how the boy is raised."

Koga shook his head, "I wouldn't have a clue as to how to find Master Jiraiya. The last I heard he was chasing down leads to Orochimaru's location."

Hizashi frowned, "Truthfully, I believe we should limit how much Jiraiya teaches the boy, we don't need a second supper pervert roaming the streets."

Mikoto huffed, "Don't remind me…" She turned to Koga, "…speaking of perverts, how is Kakashi doing? I heard he's been copying more jutsu during the war."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, well I haven't seen much of him, he was redeployed to the front. Kumo attempted a second charge with their Jinchuriki, but of course that failed with Yagura and Utakata taking the field. By all estimations Kumo only has the strength to continue the war for a couple more months. Right now we're just standing by and waiting them out, it's better than trying to push into their mountains. At least we're more familiar with the land around Kiri now."

Hizashi nodded, "So, what brings you here?"

Koga held up a scroll, "Delivering father's confirmation that Hinata will be at Naruto's birthday."

Mikoto frowned, "Hmm…is there a reason the Uchiha didn't get an invitation? Sasuke is also Naruto's age."

Koga sighed, "I delivered the invitations myself. I left the invitation with your husband, he said he had to clear it with your elders, I never got called to come get a confirmation, nor has a messenger brought any confirmation."

Mikoto shook her head, "I'll have a word with him later. When do you need the confirmations by?"

Koga shrugged, "The tenth is a Tuesday this year, and Lord Hokage wants us to have the party the Saturday before the tenth, so no later than first of October."

Mikoto nodded, "I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

* * *

><p>Fugaku sat in his study rolling the scroll from the Inuzuka Clan between his hand and the desk. The scroll's seal had yet to be broken, but that was of little concern to the head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku knew perfectly well what the contents of the scroll said. Though personally he had nothing against the Uzumaki child, he knew the Uchiha Clan Elders held nothing but contempt for said child.<p>

Fugaku looked up as Itachi entered the room, "What do you need Itachi?"

Itachi bowed to his father, "I've come to report that Lord Hokage has requested a meeting with you."

Fugaku frowned, "Fine tell him I'll be there soon."

Itachi's eyebrow quirked inquisitively, "Umm…excuse me father, but you misunderstood. Lord Hokage is here waiting to meet with you."

Fugaku sputtered, as he bolted to his feet, and allowed the scroll to roll off the desk, "What? Why didn't you say so earlier? Let him in!"

Itachi stepped aside allowing Hiruzen to enter, "Uchiha Fugaku, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Fugaku stood and bowed, "Not at all Lord Hokage, I am honored by your presence in my home, may I inquire about the reason for this unexpected visit?"

Hiruzen frowned, "That you may, but I'll come out and say it plainly. Fugaku, you must wheel in your officers, I've had too many complaints about them overstepping their bounds."

Fugaku frowned, "Lord Hokage? I know not what you mean; none of my men have done anything beyond their mandate."

Hiruzen dropped a file on the desk, "One charge of attempted murder, a poisoning of the chief caretaker in the orphanage outside the Hyuga compound. The poison used points directly to the Uchiha clan. Three counts of assault against ANBU agents, they were filling in while the normal guard for our hostage from Iwa where preoccupied. Seventeen counts of extortion, bribery, and other illicit acts."

Fugaku pulled the file and began reading through it. As he read he steadily became more and more irate, "This is an outrage! These are baseless accusations!"

Hiruzen shook his head, "You probably haven't heard then, these charges were made public by several members of the civilian council, and pamphlets containing that data also began popping up all over the village."

Fugaku shook his head, "I won't stand for this. This is baseless slander against my clan, why would we do any of this? I demand that ANBU do a full investigation."

Hiruzen looked sadly at the leader of the Uchiha Clan, "Fugaku…I wouldn't bring this to your attention if ANBU hadn't already investigated. We also have confessions from at least six members of your clan."

Fugaku looked shocked, "What? You arrested members of my clan without notifying me? The village laws specifically state that members of one of Konoha's clans cannot be questioned without their Clan Head present, or a designated alternate."

Hiruzen shook his head, "We didn't arrest anyone. Fugaku, you haven't heard that six of your clansmen committed suicide?"

Fugaku shook his head, "Why would my clansmen commit suicide? When did this occure?"

Hiruzen pulled out another file and handed it to Fugaku, "The last one was discovered about sixteen hours ago. We only found him by chance. The other four were named on the note found with the first one."

Fugaku read through the file, "I don't understand…these were some of my best men. They never showed any signs of being traitors…" Fugaku closed the file and looked toward the Hokage, "…What is going on?"

Hiruzen layed two pieces of paper on the desk, "These are the suicide notes we found, apparently five of them wrote theirs in the form of a chain letter, each righting their portion then passing it on to the next. These are copies, I've omitted their names for obvious reasons."

Fugaku read the letters…

_Uchiha Number One,_

_We knowing what we did was wrong and hurtful to not only our clan, but also to our village as a whole except full responsibilities for our crimes. Please do not hold what Uchiha-sama commanded us to do against our fellow clansmen. I now pass this on to my accomplices, and prepare for my final journey._

_Uchiha Number Two,_

_I personally was assigned by Uchiha-sama to poison the caretaker who protected the demon brat. I would like to apologize to both my victim and his family. I now pass this on to my accomplices, and prepare for my final journey._

_Uchiha Number Three,_

_I under the order of Uchiha-sama I handled the extortion on businesses that neighbored the Uchiha Compound. I am sorry for what I have done and am prepared to suffer for it in the afterlife. I now pass this on to my accomplices, and prepare for my final journey._

_Uchiha Number Four,_

_I and another accomplice attacked several ANBU agents under the orders of Uchiha-sama. I know this will be viewed badly upon my clan, and hope my victims make a full recovery. I now pass this on to my accomplices, and prepare for my final journey._

_Uchiha Number Five,_

_My brother and I attacked several ANBU agents under the orders of Uchiha-sama. I know this will be viewed badly upon my clan, and hope my victim makes a full and speedy recovery. I now leave this for the leader to find, and prepare for my final journey._

Fugaku put that page down and grabbed the other…

_Uchiha Squad Leader,_

_Under orders from Uchiha-sama I gathered a group of my brothers to gain a foothold into the village. I was ordered to use any means necessary and did do just that. Our operation has however failed, and I found my brothers all dead. Uchiha-sama must have ordered them to take their own lives so the council will not find out about our activities. I will not allow Uchiha-sama to get away with that. I now leave this where it will be easily found, I will take my life and join my brothers in their final journey._

Fugaku dropped the paper from his limp fingers and looked at the Hokage, "I…I had no idea. Why would they do all that?"

Hiruzen frowned, "The letters say that Uchiha-sama ordered them. Would that not be you?"

Fugaku shook his head, "My clansmen usually call me chief, and I'm only called Uchiha-sama by those outside the clan."

Hiruzen huffed, "This is not good Fugaku. Either you are lying to me and trying to cover this up, we have a sociopath loose who killed a group of innocent Uchiha, or something much more sinister is happening."

Fugaku stood and bowed his head, "What must be done to clear my name?"

Hiruzen stood as well, "I came here unannounced and unofficially. I came merely to warn you and to bring this information to you. I fear we've yet to see the end of this situation." The Hokage noticed the fallen scroll and picked it up, "Hmm…this is one of the invitation scrolls. You haven't opened it, are you planning to allow Sasuke to attend?"

Fugaku nodded, "I was intending to, but it's up to the council if he actually can go."

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when Kakashi entered the Hokage's office. He'd been summoned along with Asuma from the front by emergency messengers. This was irregular seeing as summoning two elite ninja from a battle field was not normally done for any reason.<p>

Kakashi wasn't surprised then to find his fellow guardians waiting for them. The squad stood in their sub units. Each sub unit was lead by one of the original guardians. Kakashi's team was himself, Guy, and Anko. Koga's team was made up of himself, Asuma, and Kurenai. Tenzo's team was himself, Itachi, and Yugao.

These units weren't set in stone and often members from separate units were mixed and matched depending on the situation at hand. Koga turned as Asuma took up a flanking position beside him, "Well, good to have the whole team together again. Have any troubles with Kumo?"

Asuma chuckled, "Not if you don't count their Jinchuriki trying to pound us into grease spots."

Anko turned to Kakashi, "Thought Yagura and Utakata were going to cover you guys if Bee and Yugito came back."

Kakashi nodded, "They did, it just took them some time to reach Asuma's unit, and by the time they did Asuma was tired of playing with a giant cat and a giant half bull half octopus creature."

Asuma grumbled about Biju then turned to his father, "So Lord Hokage, what's the reason for calling us all. It's strange for you to summon all of us for anything less than a S-rank mission."

The Hokage nodded, "That's exactly why I've called you here. It seems that someone is slandering the Uchiha Clan. Itachi can fill you all in on the details later, but it has become dangerously clear that someone is either attempting to provoke a reaction from the Uchihas or is out to bring their clan down."

Koga frowned, "Lord Hokage, they were instrumental in preventing Danzo from removing you from office. Could this be in retaliation?"

Tenzo shook his head, "We've found no proof that Danzo is linked to the crimes. Also all the complainants have positively identified members of the Uchiha Clan."

Itachi bowed his head, "Unlike some other clans Danzo has never successfully abducted a member from the Uchiha."

Kakashi huffed, "And I thought this was going to be easy." Kakashi turned to Koga, "Know anyone who has experience controlling others."

Koga nodded, "Well there is Uchiha Shisui, but I doubt he'd be behind this."

Itachi nodded, "I know Shisui, he's loyal to the clan this is not something he'd do."

Koga frowned, "I guess someone really skilled at genjutsu, but the sharingan makes the Uchiha practically immune to such tactics."

The Hokage spoke up, "We do have one clue. I have spoken with Uchiha Fugaku, and he's informed me of certain facts. Among the suicide notes left by those who've confessed to the crimes they all mention a Uchiha-sama, but the Uchiha refer to Fugaku as chief."

Guy frowned, "Lord Hokage, while it would be very unyouthful of him, Itachi's father could be lying to you."

The Hokage nodded, "I've thought of that, but Fugaku was too open with his emotions and I saw no signs of dishonesty with his words."

Koga looked around quizzically at his teammates, "Something isn't right with this. From what I know of Fugaku, he wouldn't do anything to harm the village or the villagers. He's too focused on securing the Uchiha's dominance, but he also desires to restore the power of the Hokage and the shinobi council to what it was before the Nine-Tails attack."

Itachi nodded, "My father is adamant that we should govern the village, not a bunch of old people stuck in the past and the weakling civilians who desire nothing more than money and power."

The Hokage stood up, "Guradians of the Will…Konoha's Guardians, I hereby assign you this mission. You are to find the truth behind this situation. You will discover what the motive behind these crimes is, and who the master behind them is truly. If it is Uchiha Fugaku, you will apprehend him and bring him to me. If it is Danzo, you will arrest him, but you have my permission to end him if he resists. Finally in the off chance this is some plot by Uchiha Madara, you will follow your standing orders, remove his head and bring it to the council."

The guardians bowed then began departing.

As Koga prepared to leave the Hokage stopped him, "Koga would you please remain behind."

Koga nodded and waited for his teammates to leave.

The Hokage sat back at his seat, "It never gets easier, this job. Koga, you are one of the few I can trust with this information. Last evening Kurotsuchi was nearly abducted by men loyal to Danzo. I don't know what his plans for her are, but we can't allow her to be harmed."

Koga nodded, "I'll send Danzo a message he won't soon forget, but you'll need to give me free range and freedom from prosecution."

The Hokage nodded, "Already done. Be swift and move unseen."

Koga nodded then departed silently.

* * *

><p>Danzo sat in the office of his mansion reading the reports his ROOT agents had gathered. He normally kept these reports in the hidden base under the village, but tonight he felt safe enough to stay in the comfort of his own home. Danzo looked up at the creak of a floorboard in the hall.<p>

Danzo lived alone, and had no family to speak of, his only son had died during the Second Great Shinobi War in the same battle in which Sarutobi's students were given the title Sannin by Hanzo. His wife had been a necessary sacrifice to achieve his goals, he'd leaked information that she had continued running ROOT behind Danzo's back. Her execution was hard for the old warhawk to watch, but he'd knew the sacrifice had taken some of the heat off of him.

The door to his study slowly opened revealing a fearful sight. Danzo's one good eye opened wider than it had in many years, "It can't be! You're both dead, what kind of trickery is this?"

Danzo's son glared at him, "Father…why did you aid Hanzo against the Hokage's orders? You sided with my murderer."

Danzo shook his head, "You died in war, and I merely helped Hanzo because it was the best thing for the village."

Danzo's wife held her head up so she could speak, "What is your explanation for me? You had me killed."

Danzo grimaced, "I had to keep ROOT from being uncovered, with the Yondaime believing the Sandaime had stopped ROOT…"

The female corpse seemed to shake with rage, "Lies! You knew the Yondaime would still uncover your schemes. You believed me to be weak."

Danzo fumed, "What jutsu is giving your life? Who is controlling it?"

His son frowned, "There is not jutsu father we have come to teach you a lesson."

Danzo attempted to put space between himself and the ghouls, "Stay back. I won't hesitate to attack you." Danzo threw a kunai which stuck into his son's chest near the heart.

The ghoulish son merely pulled out the kunai and dropped it on the floor, "Father, we're already dead."

* * *

><p>Several hours later the two ghouls appeared before Koga. Koga chuckled as he dispelled the henge covering the two practice dummies. He then turned to his cohort, "Thank you Chiyo-sama. It was lucky I ran into you at the Hokage's Tower, but I must know why you were there so late?"<p>

Chiyo deactivated the puppet jutsu causing the two practice dummies to fall to the ground, "I was actually coming to request your aid. Not too long ago I sealed the One-Tail into a host. He's already showing signs of mental deterioration. I heard you are well versed in altering and improving existing seals, and our allies in Kiri even boast you saved the Three-Tail's host when his seal was damaged."

Koga nodded, "I'll admit I'm skilled as you say, but working on seals within living people is quite dangerous. I don't know what seal type you used on the One-Tail nor do I know the condition of the host."

Chiyo handed him a scroll, "This is all the information you should need. The Kazekage is willing to wait for your answer before acting, but I'm unsure how long Gaara will be able to withstand Shukaku."

Koga nodded, "I'm sure the Hokage is awaiting my squad's findings, so feel free to speak with him about this. I will examine this information. I'll let Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage know if there's anything I can do."

Chiyo nodded, "Thank you, perhaps this will be the first step to peace."

Koga huffed, "The day peace will come will be the day Madara's head is gracing Lord Hokage's desk."

Chiyo then vanished in a whirl of sand.

Koga was slightly surprised the elderly woman was able to still move that quickly to successfully use the body flicker technique.

* * *

><p>Tenzo's subdivision of the squad entered Danzo's mansion to find the place looking like a struggle had taken place. They entered the study to find Danzo lying on to floor in as close to the fetal position as the old mand could get.<p>

Yugao knelt next to the bandaged man, "Danzo? What happened? Who did this?"

Danzo shook his head, "They've come back…they want to drag me back with them. I won't go…they won't take me."

Itachi turned to Tenzo, "What happened to him?"

Tenzo looked around and found a discarded kunai. Examining it he found fibers like you'd find on a kunai that had been thrown at a training target, "It appears Danzo had a visitor. They must have been wearing padded armor; this kunai looks like it was stuck into a training dummy."

Danzo shook his head on the floor, "No Dummies…it was them…they know I betrayed them…"

Yugao frowned, "Who did you betray?"

Danzo's frantic eyes stared through Yugao, "My family…they know I used them…"

Tenzo shook his head, "Yugao, call a retrieval team. Danzo needs to be taken to the hospital, preferably the psychiatric ward."

* * *

><p>Time passed and in the Inuzuka house Naruto was kept busy. Between the measly chores a child of his age could do, his visits by representatives of various clans on a daily basis, and being tutored by the Inuzuka elders alongside Kiba Naruto went to bed tired every night.<p>

Tsume checked on her three charges every night before going to bed, even though she knew a team of ANBU agents were stationed outside her home. Her training as a Kunoichi prevented her from relaxing her guard, and she was always prepared.

Tonight was especially busy as final preparations for the following day could only be done while the child was asleep. Tsume walked into the back yard of her mansion that was between her clan's private training ground and the kennels. Around her a flurry of activity was going on as ANBU, Inuzukas, and Hyugas set up different parts of the party. Koga and the ANBU were setting up the customary defenses, adding just a slightly stronger matrix than normally used. The Inuzuka were setting up the decorations, most of which were the bright orange Naruto seemed to like, they had added some burnt orange to tone it down, and under orders of several Clan Heads added bright yellow and red decorations as well. That symbolic touch was not lost on the ninja present.

The Hyuga though had the hardest job of all. Half the group present was watching to ensure the three sleeping children were actually asleep, while the other half was clearing traps and other dangers from the yard. Tsume asked for the sweep after Hana had stubbed her toe on a buried kunai which was tied with ninja wire and would have triggered a rather nasty trap had the wire broke.

Koga walked over to his aunt, "The seals are all in place. They'll let us know about any hostile action with enough warning to counter it, though I'd really feel sorry for anyone who tries to attack with ninjutsu. Osprey has a really nasty counter attack barrier set up along the property line."

Tsume nodded, "Thank you Koga. Let's go over the itinerary for tomorrow, then we can all get some sleep."

Koga yawned then sat at one of the tables, "Okay, so at 9 am the customary birthday breakfast, followed at 10 am with Naruto opening any presents from his family."

Tsume frowned, "Koga, he's an orphan as were both his parents, after their deaths he has no one."

Koga's eyes narrowed, "Don't you think I know that, I was there remember." Koga pulled a small box out of one of the pouches on his belt, "The guardians went through some of Minato and Kushina's stuff. This is something we think they'd want him to have, it won't give away their identities."

Tsume took the box and slipped into her sleeve, "Alright, I'll give it to him in private just to make sure."

Koga nodded, "Okay, so after that, Naruto has until 1 pm, that's when his guests will start arriving, at 2 pm lunch will be served, from 3 to 4 pm will be free play time for him and his guests, at 5 will be presents, at 6 will be dinner followed immediately with dessert cake, then some more free play time until all the guest leave at 8 pm."

Tsume watched as Koga yawned again, "You going to make it back to the Hyuga Compound or do you need to crash here."

Koga shook his head, "Got to get home, if I don't tell Hinata I'm going on a mission she doesn't go to bed until she sees me come home. I always thought it was the parents who checked where their kids were, not the little siblings."

* * *

><p>It took Koga slightly longer than normal to make it back to the compound. He entered the main house mansion and made his way down the hall. He saw the light on in the room just past Hiashi's. Koga huffed and slid the door open, "Hinata it's time for bed."<p>

Hinata made a slight eep sound as she turned to her brother, "Big brother…why was you out so late?"

Koga chuckled lightly, "Had to do some chores for Aunty Tsume."

Hinata made a slight frown, "Why'd she need you to do a D-rank mission?"

Koga had a hard time restraining his laughter at that comment, "It wasn't a mission, it was something she needed me to do, so why don't you get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. Remember you're going to Naruto's birthday."

Hinata nodded, "Right big brother, you better sleep to."

Koga nodded, "Of course Hinata. Good night."

He watched as Hinata laid down on her futon then extinguished the light and closed the door. He was just making his way down the hall when his father's voice stopped him, "Well done Koga."

Koga turned to his father, "You know you should really break her of that habit. What if the day comes where I don't return from a mission, or something happens where I can't make it home when expected?"

Hiashi nodded, "We're working at it, but remember Koga she is your little sister. She looks to you as an example of strength, she knows you are strong."

Koga huffed, "Well, if there's nothing else I think I'm going to sleep."

Hiashi nodded, "Good night Koga, we'll talk again in the morning."

Koga sighed knowing he hasn't escaped whatever his father wished to speak about, "Fine, see you at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kumogakure, elder's chamber…<p>

The four elders of Kumo sat around a small table, a fifth chair was left vacant as its normal occupant the Raikage had not been summoned to this meeting. The leader of the elders bowed his head, "Lord Killer Bee and Lady Yugito Nii were both forced to retreat once more by the Jinchuriki of Kirigakure."

The sole female elder looked aghast, "How Lord Killer Bee could be bested by the Three and Six-Tails. The only beast stronger than him would be the Nine-Tails, and we all know that one is gone from this world."

An elder with bandages wrapped around his eyes sighed, "This is the second time our Jinchuriki have been bested. The first time by those blasted chakra seals that damnable Konoha Ninja put on them. How did he place those seals without anyone noticing?"

The fourth elder, a man whose scarred visage resembled a jigsaw puzzle bowed his head, "It was after my predecessor's failed attempt to capture that blasted Hyuga."

The woman huffed angrily, "You mean while he had Yugito hostage, and then during his skirmish with Bee?"

The disfigured man nodded, "It is the most likely answer, though I would assume he only intended it to be used if we pursued him further than we did."

The leader shook his head, "This discussion is of little importance now. I have dire news; it seems Iwa is backing out fully. The Tsuchikage will be in Konoha for a three month stay. He will be personally overseeing the negotiation of the release of his granddaughter as well as finalize the end of their role in this conflict."

The blind elder shook his head, "That means Suna will be able to reinforce the Konoha and Kiri forces on our borders."

The disfigured elder shook his head, "Unlikely, Suna was taking the brunt of the Iwa attacks. I'm sure Suna will stay out of our side of the conflict and lick their wounds."

The leader nodded, "My thoughts exactly, plus I would like to move for enacting a little plan I have been working on. I've recently learned that the Hyuga Clan's leader will be attending the negotiations with Iwa. It is customary within Konoha for the most prestigious clan to host a feast in honor of the visiting dignitaries."

The woman frowned, "I thought the most prestigious clan was the Uchiha."

The leader smirked, "Well, until recently that was true, but my contact within Konoha has told me that the Uchiha Clan has been implicated in a series of traitorous acts. They are still investigating, but until further notice the entire clan is under suspicion. So the Hyuga will be taking care of the welcoming feasts."

The disfigured man shook his head, "You're not planning what I think you're planning."

The leader nodded, "I'm sure you are. You see in Konoha if a guest is tired then the host must see to their needs, even supply them with a bed to sleep on. I've already spoken to our head Jonin, and he's agreed to the mission."

The blind man bowed his head, "Would either of you just come out and say what the hell you're planning?"

The leader coughed, "Well, to put it bluntly. Our head Jonin will enter Konoha under the guise of signing a peace treaty with the leaf. Instead though he will claim he's tired during the feast at the Hyuga Compound and during the night he'll snatch the Clan Head's daughter."

The woman looked disgusted, "What are you planning for the girl?"

The leader frowned, "First I will have her eyes transplanted into a loyal Kumo Ninja. Then when she is old enough she will be given to our best and strongest Jonin to create more Byakugan users."

The blind man frowned, "You are forgetting several important factors."

The leader chuckled, "And what are those?"

The blind man tilted his head down to imply seriousness, "Firstly Raikage and Lord Bee would never approve, and once they learned of what you've done will kill you, and us for not stopping you. Secondly, you will bring the wrath of Konoha and more importantly the Hyuga clan down on our heads."

The woman frowned, "You are forgetting the worst part."

The leader glared, "What now?"

The woman stood up, "That girl you are talking about has an elder brother…that damnable Konoha Ninja we were speaking of earlier. I have heard rumors about him for some time, and the one I hear the most often is his nature to protect. If we harm his sister, do you think he would seriously stop at just killing us? He's a fuinjutsu specialist; he could sneak into the village set his seals and destroy us before we even had the chance to beg mercy for the civilians."

The leader huffed, "One ninja isn't all that frightening."

The blind man shook his head, "He wouldn't be one alone. He would come with his closest allies, those known formally as Konoha's Guardians, along with Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, and not doubt Yagura of the Sanbi would aid him as well."

The disfigured man glared, "Why would the former Mizukage get involved?"

The woman answered, "He owes his life to that ninja. Hyuga Koga saved his life some time ago, and as of yet the Sanbi host hasn't had a chance to repay him."

The leader shook his head, "I still say the rewards outweigh the inherent risks involved. I will take the initiative and order the attempt be made. We'll wait till around December as that will be after the Tsuchikage's arrival, so our delegates will be at the compound alone."

The disfigured man frowned, "Wouldn't it make more since to send them at the same time, then we can fool Konoha into believing it was Iwa who abducted her."

The leader bowed his head, "Doubtful, plus if we attempt this under the Tsuchikage's nose than word will reach the Raikage quicker than we can prepare for."

The other elders looked skeptical, but sided with the plan.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to the normal routine of Tsume banging on the door telling him to get down stairs for breakfast. He was immensely glad that was all she did, he'd peeked out his door once and saw Tsume drag a still sleeping Kiba out of his room and leave him in the hall as she moved on to Hana, who got a bucket of ice water that morning. Naruto had taken what he saw to heart and was always the first down to the kitchen after that.<p>

Naruto entered the kitchen to find Shu, Hana and Kiba's older half brother, sitting on the counter. Shu smiled at the boy, "Morining Naruto, ready for today?"

Naruto nodded, "Koga said all my friends are coming, and I might make a couple new friends."

Shu chuckled at the boys enthusiasm then moved to help him into one of the two booster seats. Tsume entered and glared at Shu, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Shu bowed, "Umm…yes Lady Tsume, I'm actually hear because I'm one of the Chunin assigned to the security detail."

Naruto frowned, "What security detail?"

Tsume narrowed her eyes at Shu then turned to her ward, "Don't worry about it Naruto, you just get to eating, seeing as you always eat more than the other two. After you're done I have a surprise for you."

This got the boy's attention and he quickly turned back to his plate and began eating.

Tsume turned to Shu, "Sitting room. Now."

* * *

><p>Shu lowered his head like a scolded dog and marched ahead of his clan head, and former stepmother, into the sitting room.<p>

Tsume crossed her arms as Shu turned back to her, "What do you think you're doing? You can't mention things like that around him, he's too observant. That's why the representatives of the other clans actually meet with him, every time they tried to just watch him he caught them in under ten minutes."

Shu looked surprised, "Wow, he'll make a great hunter or tracking nin."

Tsume shook her head, "No, he's got no patience for those fields, he'll be a combat nin, there's little doubt."

Shu bowed his head, "I'm sorry for mentioning the actual reason for my presence here. If I was aware of that I would have used code words, but I figured he knows that such gatherings had security details."

Tsume frowned, "He's still only a few days away from being three. Most children don't even know a war is going on, we keep them focused on the limited childhoods they're allowed."

Shu nodded then departed.

* * *

><p>Tsume entered the kitchen to find Hana serving Naruto his second helping and sitting down to what was probably her first. Kiba was spending more time playing with his food than eating it. Tsume shook her head, "Parenting should be labeled at nothing less than a B-rank mission."<p>

* * *

><p>Tsume was pulling Naruto's shirt on over the little boys head after his bath. He'd made a mess with most his food after watching Kiba's antics. Kiba was currently helping his older sister clean the food off the floor, without the aid of ninken.<p>

After making sure Naruto's clothes were on right she stepped back and examined the boy. She had to fight back the emotions as memories of Minato flashed through her head. She had always known why she was chosen to look after the boy, she was the closest thing to a living family member Naruto had.

Her other teammate had been killed during the Third Shinobi World War, and while Jiraiya and Tsunade were Naruto's godparents they were too involved in their personal problems. Tsume wasn't even sure Tsunade knew she was Naruto's godmother; she'd have to ask Koga that later. Tsume knew Kushina's family all died when her home village was destroyed by Kiri, and she'd stood by Minato at the funeral of his mother who was his only living family at that time.

Minato and Tsume had become inseparable after that, but no feelings other than those of siblings developed. Tsume had soon after also become close friends with Kushina, which led to her naming Kushina as Koga's godmother. Tsume could still remember that discussion.

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Manor…<p>

Jiraiya watched as his Kunoichi student paced like a caged animal, which wasn't a very far off description most the time. Tsume was pissed, and that was putting it mildly. She turned to her sensei with the look she usually gave her enemies just before killing them, "Where are they? They're late? I thought those noble prim and proper baka were always on time."

Minato entered and looked at the scene, "Hmm…so what's wrong?"

Jiraiya turned to his prodigal student, "Well, our little Tsume-chan is having a fit because Hyuga Hiashi is late."

Minato nodded, "So…why's that a problem? I thought Hiashi didn't want anything to do with his kid anyway."

Tsume turned to her teammate, "Where's Kushina?"

Minato pointed behind him, "She needed to use the bathroom."

Tsume sighed, "Good…Minato can you please go check on Koga?"

Minato froze, "Ahh…what? What if he's messy? I don't know how to change a diaper."

Kushina entered behind him carrying Koga, "Calm down baka, it's already taken care of. I can't believe you can take down a squad of Kumo ninja without a second thought, but a dirty diaper paralyzes you with fear."

A knock on the door signaled them that others had arrived.

Tsume growled as she charged toward the door, "I'm so going to rip that baka a new one."

A few moments later Tsume returned with Hyuga Hiashi and his teammate Uchiha Fugaku. The younger ninja present bowed to their elders who returned the bows in respect to their fellow leaf ninja. Jiraiya turned to Tsume, "So what's this all about Tsume?"

Tsume huffed, "It's only been a few days since he's been born, but I really need to have godparents designated for Koga. I mean if something were to happen to me there has to be someone who can take care of him…" She glared at Hiashi who remained stoic as always, "…that's why I've asked Kushina and Minato here. I was hoping one of you could be his godparent."

Minato shook his head, "Umm…I'd be a bad choice Tsume. If something kills you on a mission it will have killed me first, then the kid is basically still out in the cold."

Kushina nodded, "I'll accept. It's the least I can do to repay your friendship."

Tsume nodded, "Well that's one, but I still have to find a godfather."

Minato pointed to Jiraiya, "What about sensei?"

Tsume glared at the old man, "Never! No nephew of mine is becoming the next super pervert."

The others winced at her tone, but it was Hiashi who spoke next, "I concur with Tsume. Though, as the child's father I do believe I have a say in who his godparents are. I have no qualms with Uzumaki Kushina. As for godfather I believe Uchiha Fugaku will serve adequately in that role."

Fugaku nodded, "I'll accept, but I would also request this information be kept between us. We are all ninja and it would be best if this child's connection to any of us save the obvious wasn't made public knowledge. If the time comes where I or Kushina must step forward and except responsibility then we will."

Minato frowned, "But if both we're all gone, and Hiashi doesn't want to accept public responsibility for him, who will verify that you two are the godparents?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well Minato that is actually an easy situation to solve." The others turned to the Sannin, "Tsume writes the names on a scroll. I will seal the scroll and take it to Sarutobi-sensei; he will have it and know it's the identity of those willing to take care of this kid if something untoward happens."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Tsume knew the scroll was still in one of the desk drawers in the Hokage's office. It would remain there until someone realized it was an out of date and redundant document.

Turning back to her ward she held out her hand, "Come on pup I have something to talk to you about."

Naruto grabbed her hand and followed as she led him down the hall. They entered Tsume's study, which was a room Naruto had only been in a few time, mostly when Kuromaru or one of the other ninken caught Naruto and Kiba doing something they weren't supposed to.

Tsume turned two chairs to face each other then picked up the blond child then sat in the other chair. She grabbed the box Koga had given her the night before from the top of her desk and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, how much do you know about your parents?"

Naruto bowed his head sadly, "I know mama died giving birth to me and papa died on a mission just before then, at least that's what Jiji says."

Tsume expertly hid her frown, and hoped that none of the guardians ever heard the lame cover up the Hokage had used. Of course it was impossible to hide Naruto's connection to Kushina as they shared their family name; it was truthfully the child's connection to Minato that had to remain a secret. Tsume bowed her head, "Naruto, your parents were very dear friends of mine. It is that reason you were turned over to me when Lord Hokage was concerned about you remaining in the orphanage." Tsume handed the box to Naruto.

Naruto took the box and frowned at Tsume, "What's this?"

Tsume smiled, "Another friend of your parents was holding on to this until they thought you were ready."

Naruto opened the box and pulled out something that looked like a yo-yo. It was a pair of shuriken connected together by a piece of metal that filled the hole in the middle, and connected to that was a filament of ninja wire that acted as a string. Naruto frowned again, "Really, what is this?"

Tsume smiled at the old toy/training tool, "That is a very special item Naruto, I know of only a few still in the village. That is a practice shuriken. You throw it as you would a shuriken, and then use the wire which would be tied to your hand to pull it back. Back in our academy days your mother got very good at doing some tricks with that, and at our graduation our former sensei gave her that one as a souvenir."

Naruto looked at Tsume, "Is it a weapon?"

Tsume shook her head, "Not in Konoha it isn't. None of the clans or ninja here uses it after the first couple years in the academy. I have heard some ninja from Kumo and Kiri have created techniques to use it with, and some of the smaller villages have ninja who used similar devices."

Naruto put it back in the box, "Can you show me how to use it?"

Tsume nodded, "I'll show you tomorrow, but right now we need to get finished getting ready for your guests. So why don't you go put that in your room then go brush your teeth."

Naruto nodded then dashed from the room.

Tsume sighed then turned to the window thinking of her fallen friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto's birthday was just short of a who's who in Konoha. Of course since the Hokage attended the elders felt their presence was required as well. Danzo had only been released from the hospital that morning though and had brought a simple gift of money then sat at a back table with the other elders. Koharu had given the child a scroll of simple academy level jutsu, while Homura had given him a scroll on Konoha's history from the founding to recent history just prior to the Kyubi's attack.<p>

Koga and Kakashi were examining all the gifts for traps or anything meant to harm Naruto. Kakashi turned to Koga, "Those three were unusually generous."

Koga nodded, "Including since they're all out for either his blood, or they want to turn him into some sort of weapon."

With his Byakugan active Koga spotted Hiashi and the Hyuga Elders arrive followed by Hizashi and Neji. Hizashi walked over with several presents, "I see the Hyuga are here first following the Hokage and the elders."

Koga nodded as he examined each present and placed it on the table, "Yeah, I see Hinata is surrounded by the elders."

Hizashi grinned, "They are not pleased that your father allows her to play with Naruto."

Kakashi huffed, "He's just a kid can't they get it through their skulls."

Koga chuckled, "Oh, my grandfather understands that just fine, it's actually the fact he doesn't understand that three year olds haven't realized the difference between boys and girls yet."

Hizashi shook his head at the antics of the two Jonin, "So how did you two end up with this task, figured it'd be something for a Chunin to do."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Normally that would be true, but when Koga arrived this morning the three Chunin Inuzuka assigned to do this challenged him. Of course Koga put them all in the hospital, and inadvertently hit the two Hyuga that were also assigned to this."

Hizashi rubbed his temples, "That explains Koga…why are you doing this as well Hatake."

Koga snickered, "Because it was him reading his Icha Icha that ran into the Chunin. He then blamed it on me."

Hizashi had to resist laughing out loud about the situation as he turned and walked away.

Koga glared at his uncle then turned to Kakashi, "I was so close to pulling the main house card there."

Kakashi frowned, "Yeah, the day you do that is the day I stop wearing this mask."

Koga's shoulders slumped, "You're right…"

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later that all the guests had arrived. Uchiha Mikoto arrived last with Sasuke and Itachi. Fugaku had sent the responses that he'd be unable to attend do to the current situation, but his wife and sons would attend.<p>

Itachi bowed to his two superiors as he handed over the Uchiha gift, "Kakashi-sempai, Koga-sempai…why are you doing such a menial task."

Koga huffed, "Ask that question again and I'll have Ibiki and Tenzo give you double training regimens for a month."

Kakashi shook his head, "Ignore Koga, he just gets tired of repeating himself. Besides since you're the last guests to arrive that should be the end of it."

Itachi looked around the yard, "I see…" Itachi frowned, "…is that not the Tsuchikage's granddaughter sitting next to Lord Hokage?"

Koga nodded, "That would be her. Don't worry she believes Naruto is the son of Kushina and a ninja who died prior to the Kyubi attack."

Itachi nodded, "Very well, I will keep an eye on her."

Koga chuckled, "I'm pretty sure with every member of our squad present we've got her covered."

Itachi looked around again, "I only see the both of you, Asuma is over with the Sarutobi Clan, and Kurenai is sitting with the Hyuga Clan."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Come now Itachi. Surely you're more observant than that."

Itachi took a closer look at his surroundings, "Ah. I see, Tenzo is on the roof. Anko is by the kennels. Yugao is the ANBU flanking Lord Hokage."

Koga nodded, "Good, now counting you how many does that make?"

Itachi glared at Koga, "I can count Koga-sempai…but I don't understand why we are all here as well."

Koga flicked a kunai into his hand, "Because little Itachi, it's our job."

Itachi frowned, "You are armed at a child's birthday party."

Koga looked shocked, "You're here unarmed?"

Itachi nodded.

Koga flipped the kunai over so the handle was pointing to Itachi, "Here, take this. You should never go anywhere unarmed. What if an enemy attacked right now?"

Itachi accepted the weapon and hid it in his boot, "I would still have my ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Koga shook his head, "Yeah, and I'd still have my juken style, but any enemy worth his forehead protector would be scoping out all those here and have planned twenty different methods of countering every possible attack we each possess."

Itachi looked around the perimeter, "Are you concerned of an attack?"

Koga shook his head, "No, but it's better to be prepared than dead."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the table assigned to the kids; all the adults sat at tables surround that one. Hinata sat to his left while Kiba sat to his left. Next to Kiba sat the Aburame scion Shino, next to him was Ino from the Yamanaka Clan, Choji from the Akimichi Clan, Shikamaru from the Nara, Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan, next was the adopted daughter of Konoha's top weapon smith Tenten, and sitting between Tenten and Hinata was Hinata's older cousin Neji.<p>

Naruto turned to Kiba, "Um…I know Hinata, Neji, and Shino, but who's everyone else?"

Kiba shrugged, "Umm…guess everyone should introduce themselves."

Hinata nodded, "Kiba-kun is right…umm…I…I am Hyuga Hinata…"

Neji smiled at his shy cousin then turned to the table, "I am Hyuga Neji. Lady Hinata is my cousin and she's the daughter of the Head of the Main House. I'm the son of the Head of the Branch House."

Tenten took a nod from Neji as her cue, "I am Tenten my adoptive father runs the weapon shop near the western gate."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Uchiha Sasuke, son of the Uchiha leader Fugaku and his wife Mikoto."

Shikamaru huffed, "Troublsome, I'm Nara Shikamaru, my old man is the Head Jonin Nara Shikaku he's also the leader of the Nara Clan."

Choji nodded, "I'm Choji. My dad is the leader of the Akimichi Clan."

Ino spoke just as Choji finished, "I'm Yamanaka Ino, my dad is Inoichi the leader of our clan and he's also in charge of one of the intelligence departments."

Shino tilted his head, "Aburame Shino, son of the Clan Head of the Aburame Clan."

Kiba grinned, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and my mom's the head of our clan."

Kiba elbowed Naruto. He bowed his head, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

Tenten looked shocked, "As in Uzumaki Kushina?"

Naruto frowned, "Who?"

Tenten huffed, "Uzumaki Kushina was one of the greatest Kunoichi to ever come from Konoha. The only one greater than her would be the Sannin Tsunade."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not sure…I didn't know my parents."

Shikamaru snorted, "Lucky you…parents are such a drag."

Tenten glared at Shikamaru then turned back to Naruto, "Don't feel bad Naruto, I don't know who my real parents are either. I was born in Konoha Hospital, but my mother wasn't from here. She and my biological father were found outside the gates, and that's about all I know."

Naruto nodded, "So what should we do now?"

Hinata looked to the servants who were bringing plates out, "It appears that lunch is being served."

* * *

><p>Naruto and the other children played throughout the afternoon as the adults settled into more serious conversations. As the day ran down Tsume called the children back to their table where the presents had been moved.<p>

Tsume handed Naruto an envelope first, "This is from Danzo of the elder council."

Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, he held it up for Tsume to read.

Tsume's eyes widened in shock at the figure written on the paper, "Well Naruto, you aren't going to be worrying about new clothes until long after you graduated from the academy." Naruto frowned and she explained, "It's a promissory note. I will take you to the bank tomorrow to set up an account; this will transfer a sizable sum from the councilman's own account into yours."

Naruto was surprised, and then saw Tsume hand the note to Koga along with a key. Koga then disappeared and moments later returned and handed the key back. Tsume smiled as she handed the next package to Naruto, "Koga just put that somewhere safe until we can deal with it later."

Naruto nodded as he accepted the package, "Umm…it's a scroll."

Tsume nodded, "It's from councilwoman Koharu." Tsume unrolled the scroll slightly, "Hmm, it appears to be a series of academy level jutsu. This will be useful when you start training."

Naruto set the scroll aside as Tsume handed him another package that resembled the previous. This time the scroll contained writing, "Umm…I can't read yet."

Tsume smirked, "Apparently councilman Homura believes history is the best way for you to learn."

Naruto saw Tsume hand him a gift wrapped in white cloth with the Hokage's symbol on it. Naruto opened it to find several sheets of paper and a set of keys. The Hokage stepped forward, "Naruto, these are the deeds to several properties owned by your parents, as well as the keys to said properties. They are currently setting vacant, but if you want me to I can rent them out to Konoha Ninja and their rent would be paid to you."

Naruto wished he could read so he could figure out the names on the papers, but the names were blacked off for security reasons. Naruto looked to the Hokage, "Umm…can we talk about that later Jiji?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Of course Naruto…I'm sure Tsume will be willing to aid you in this decision."

Naruto nodded then saw as Tsume repeated the procedure she'd done with the promissory note.

The next gift was from the Hyuga Main House, it was a book on obscure taijutsu styles. The Hyuga Elders had given him another promissory note, but it wasn't as much as the one Danzo had gifted. From the Branch House he received a set of handmade clothes with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the upper back.

From Tenten's father and her he received a set of practice kunai and shuriken. The Nara clan gave him a book on cloud and star gazing, which all the adults chuckled at as they knew reading stars and cloud movement were two ways of navigating both by land and sea. The Akimichi clan gave him a series of gift coupons to the best restaurants in Konoha. The Yamanaka clan gave him guide to proper mental exercises. The Aburame Clan gave him a book on the edible flora and fauna of the Land of Fire; it was a special Aburame edition which stated all bugs as being inedible. From the Inuzuka clan he was given a special document that gave him permission to use the Inuzuka Training Grounds.

The final gift was from the Uchiha clan and was a set of under armor that was to be worn under training garments. This was good as many clan leaders and others attending glared at the large Uchiha fan gracing the back of the armor.

As the party round down toward evening the gusts dispersed and servants began cleaning up the mess.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was up late wandering the halls of the Hyuga estate when he noticed the light on in Koga's work room. It was a vacant room that Hiashi allowed Koga to repurpose into something like a study. Hiashi entered to find Koga with his Byakugan active going over several scrolls and hand written notes.<p>

Koga didn't turn as his father approached, "I didn't think anyone else was awake."

Hiashi looked at the scrolls on the tables and hung on the walls, "What is this you're working on?"

Koga deactivated his dojutsu and turned to his father, "Something for Lord Hokage. He was approached for assistance by Suna, and it was my expertise they required. Though, now I'm thinking I may need Master Jiraiya to make this work. There are just too many variables."

Hiashi examined a mock up of a seal on a human figure, "This is a containment seal. I've never seen one like this."

Koga shook his head, "You wouldn't father. Never in the entire existence of Konoha have we ever used such an archaic containment seal. Though, since the Uzumaki Clan shared their sealing techniques with us we never had to resort to such amateurish techniques."

Hiashi frowned, "Who?"

Koga sighed, "The Kazekage's youngest son. He was chosen to be the host for the One-Tail. The person who sealed the biju into the child was also the one who approached me with this little project."

Hiashi turned to a pile of crumpled papers in the corner, "And that project being?"

Koga crossed his arms, "To save the boy's life, by saving his sanity. The One-Tail isn't properly sealed, it can affect the boys mind while he sleeps, eating away at his sanity. Eventually all the One-Tail Jinchuriki go insane, but this child is deteriorating faster than the others. By the time he's a Genin I could gage that he'd possibly have delusions, loss of coherent thought, and be separated from the real world, and no doubt some serious emotional issues."

Hiashi shook his head, "Why would they seal that thing into someone if they knew this would happen?"

Koga growled, "Because like everyone else they're power hunger fools. If it didn't mean sacrificing innocent people I'd say let a few of the other biju loose on the other villages and remind them what these things are truly capable of."

Hiashi looked over some of his son's notes, "I may not be experienced in fuinjutsu, but I think you have something here."

Koga shook his head, "No, those are the last resort plans. With those alterations I'd be cutting the biju off completely. The kid would have no access to his biju's chakra and no added protection if the enemy goes after him."

"Wouldn't that cause an back up of the Biju's chakra?" Hiashi questioned.

Koga shook his head, "No, it would dispel the chakra at regular intervals in slight burst. He'd never be able to mold chakra as a ninja. It'd be like handing Madara the One-Tail on a silver plater."

Hiashi frowned, "Have you tried comparing this seal and the one Minato used on the Nine-Tails?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, and there's no way to convert what's there to what sensei used."

Hiashi sighed, "Have you had the other fuinjutsu specialists examine this?"

Koga nodded, "We are each examining it separately and trying to come up with viable solutions, but seeing as I'm the top fuinjutsu specialist living in the village right now…"

Hiashi nodded, "I'll send for Lord Jiraiya as soon as possible."

Koga huffed, "Lord Hokage already summoned him, he should be here in a couple months."

Hiashi frowned, "Why is it taking him so long?"

Koga growled, "He's tracking down some leads on Orochimaru…he thinks the snake is working with Madara."

Hiashi turned to the door, "You should get some sleep Koga looking at this when you're tired will no doubt cause you to miss a vital clue."

Koga nodded, "You're right father." Koga followed Hiashi from the room extinguishing the lights as he left.

* * *

><p>As October faded into November the Tsuchikage arrived for the negotiations between Konoha and Iwa. It was around this time that Kumo also sent notice that their envoy would arrive sometime in December.<p>

Koga entered the Ramen bar to find a group of Iwa ninja sitting at the bar. He took a booth and kept the Iwa ninja in his sight. An older ninja approached him, "You're Hyuga Koga correct."

Koga shifted his focus on the man, "That would be the name I was given. If you have some dispute with me due to a comrade falling by my hand, I would direct your attention to the fact I have sixteen ways of killing you from right here."

The man chuckled, "Actually you have it all wrong. I'm actually here to thank you. My daughter told me it was you who pulled her out of that Suna prison."

Koga frowned, "You are Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father?"

Kitsuchi nodded, "I was worried when our intelligence squads reported Kurotsuchi was taken from Suna. Then your Hokage sent a message saying she was given hostage status and you were assigned as her guard. You've always struck me as a very honorable young man, all reports we have on you state that you are very straight forward and always give your enemies the chance to surrender."

Koga nodded, "My sensei instilled his ideals about peace into my squad when we were young. It is hard to make peace when those you wish to have peace with keep wanting revenge."

Kitsuchi sighed, "That is a serious flaw in our world. Our honor dictates that we must have revenge for our fallen comrades; even now there are people in this village who would wish my father-in-law, daughter, and my team here death."

Koga glared, "And there are people in your village who wish myself and my squad mates deaths just because our sensei happened to be who he was."

Kitsuchi nodded, "You are right…" He turned back to his fellow Iwa Ninja, "…perhaps we will find a way to a new peaceful world someday, but until that day we ninja must never forget our purpose."

* * *

><p>December 27th was like any other winter day in Konoha. It was still bright and warm, just not as warm as the summer months. Koga was just returning to the compound from the morning guard shift over the Tsuchikage's hotel. As he made his way through the compound he came around a corner and bumped into a shorter figure.<p>

He caught the boy before he fell and steadied him on his feet. Koga looked at the boy's face, "Neji? Why do you have that bandage on?"

Neji kept his head bowed down, "Uncle…branded me with the curse seal this morning…"

Veins on the sides of Koga's head expanded as his dojutsu activated. There for any Hyuga to see was the cursed seal just under the bandages and intertwined with Neji's chakra system that ran through his brain.

Koga also was able to see his father sitting in his study. Koga turned and marched toward his father, not really caring who he ran over in the process. He was stopped just outside the study by his stepmother, she narrowed her gaze at him, "Koga…this isn't the way to handle this."

Koga snarled as he came to a stop, "The way? What way is there to hand this? Once that damn seal is placed on a person it is impossible to remove it. The seal only leaves once the person under it is dead."

His stepmother bowed her head, "Do you think this was easy on your father? Neji is just as much part of his family as he is yours."

Koga clenched his fists, "Father has just sealed Neji's fate. Neji may not live to the age of twelve the way this clan is. You know how many Branch Members have died just because a Main House Member gets miffed because their soup is cold or their clothes weren't cleaned properly."

The door slid open and Hiashi stepped out, "Koga in." He turned to his wife, "I will handle this. I'm sure Hinata has recovered from her training session by now."

As his stepmother walked away Koga followed his father into the study and closed the door, "Father…"

Hiashi huffed, "I had no choice…Neji's fate was sealed just as his father's was due to a matter of birth. Neji's father was born just after I was, and thus he was given the seal. Neji was fated to the seal because of his father also being a member of the Branch House."

Koga shook his head, "No father his fate wasn't seal by a matter of birth, it was sealed by you. You talk a good talk about wanting to unite the two Houses, but how can you do that when you keep giving the Main House a away to control the Branch House."

Hiashi handed Koga a scroll, "I altered Neji's seal…I used some of the things you were working on to convert that containment seal."

Koga frowned, "What? Father that's highly dangerous…"

Jiraiya stepped out of the corner, "You know Koga you've always been easily distracted, for a kid who can see everything how you can always miss so much."

Koga frowned, "Master Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Just got back this morning. Came to speak with you about your project, but you'd already left for your shift on the guard detail."

Hiashi nodded to the paper, "I let Lord Jiraiya examine the work you'd done so far. When he heard I had to seal Neji today he found that note."

Koga frowned, "This is a control adaptation…it's similar to the one I removed from the Mizukage, but instead of controlling the host it controls the biju. I thought with this the Kazekage's son would be able to control the One-Tail and put it in a sleeping state while the host slept, but it would defeat the purpose as with the One-Tail asleep the protection it provides would also be gone."

Jiraiya nodded, "It was actually a good idea, but you saw the flaw in it. Though I showed it to Hiashi, and told him I could place the adaptation on the cursed seal the Hyuga Clan uses. This way only certain members of the Main House can activate the seal."

Koga turned to his father, "So you augmented Neji's seal with this?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, there are only three members of this family who can activate Neji's seal myself, you, and Hinata."

Koga frowned, "The elders aren't going to like that."

Hiashi crossed his arms, "They'll learn to live with it. I've already began augmenting the other seals, but it's hard to do and dangerous."

Jiraiya frowned, "The only way to augment those damned cursed seals is to activate them and augment them before the person dies. It's very difficult work."

Koga turned to his father, "Does uncle know about this?"

Hiashi avoided eye contact, "My brother and I are not on speaking terms at this time."

Koga frowned, "What? What happened?"

Hiashi huffed, "I activated his curse seal earlier. It was after I sealed Neji. Hizashi and Neji were observing while I trained Hinata, I sensed killing intent and felt it coming from Hizashi. I thought it was directed at Hinata so I activated his seal."

Koga shook his head, "Great…how is he?"

Hiashi shook his head, "He's alive, but he refused to see me when I went to speak with him."

Koga turned to the door, "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

Hiashi stopped his son, "Koga wait, we have an important guest for dinner this evening."

Koga frowned, "The Kumo envoy right. Don't worry; I'll be staying out of the way."

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Kumo Head Ninja was sitting at the place of honor as his host greeted him. The Head Ninja bowed his head, "Thank you for that most heartfelt welcome Lord Hyuga. I hope this is the start of a long and prosperous relationship between our great villages."<p>

The Head Ninja examined the others around the table, most of them were very old men, but there was a woman with a little girl sitting beside her. The Head Ninja's eyes roamed over the girl's head and noted how her forehead was unmarked.

Hiashi noticed the man's gaze, "I hope you find everything to you likeing."

The Head Ninja nodded, "I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p>It was a dark moonless night as the masked ninja moved out of the window of the room. Under his arm was a bag that was twitching as the person inside struggled to escape. The ninja was passing a tree as a shape slowly moved out from behind it. Three puffs of smoke and the masked ninja found him surrounded by a pack of jackals.<p>

Koga spoke up from the darkness, "You know you should have asked my father why I wasn't at the dinner tonight. What did you assume by my presence not being there?"

The masked ninja swallowed hard, "How'd you know it was me?"

Koga stepped into the light spilling from a nearby torch, "My eyes see everything, and my little friends here were so anxious about chasing you. Now, please set my sister down and I will make your end quick and painless."

The Kumo ninja stood still, "You'll let me pass or I'll kill the girl."

Koga shook his head, "Then I'm sure you boss the Raikage would be most displeased about losing the Byakugan a second time."

Just as the Kumo Ninja was about to act Hiashi appeared and struck at the man's heart. As the man fell limp Koga dashed forward and caught Hinata, "Hey, couldn't you wait just five seconds?"

Hiashi glared at his son, "And what if that man was stalling for his accomplices?"

Koga frowned, "You think I hadn't already taken care of them. My dogs were very good at not making a huge mess."

Hiashi knelt down and removed the man's mask, "The Head Ninja from Kumo…this is not good."

Koga frowned, "I'll take a team and scrounge through his things at the hotel. The rest of his team is restrained until I order my summons off."

Hiashi nodded, "We'll need to deal with this quickly."

Koga huffed, "This still doesn't look good."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Eleven<p>

A/N: Okay, here you go, and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: If I remember right this is probably my first note at the start of the story since chapter 1. I received a couple reviews that I felt needed addressing, though I doubt either of the reviewers will be reading this note. One only read to chapter 4 and the other stopped reading at chapter 1 and left me a rather impertinent review.

The reviewer who stopped at chapter 4* I agree with some of his/her statements, and I even admitted early on that I'm horrible at writing fight scenes. I'll admit I'm an American who hasn't taken a single martial arts or boxing lesson in my life, the closest thing to fighting I know is your basic brawling style…which equals a lot of broken knuckles. As for the dialogue, I'm using MS Word to write, and apparently it doesn't approve of normal speech, and wants it all to be grammatically written like a freaking term paper. As for his/her lack of seeing the conflict…he stopped reading at chapter 4 that's all I have to say on that subject.

The reviewer who stopped at chapter 1* Well, I don't really call what he/she left a review. It was more of a scolding like I was trying to pull the wool over your eyes. This person only read chapter 1, about the time I posted chapter 11. Those of you who've held out and kept reading saw that Naruto's POV is starting to crop up. Chapter 1 started two years before Naruto was even conceived, it would be pretty hard to write his POV when he wasn't in existence yet.

(*I've purposefully omitted the screen names of these reviewers because I have seen how out of hand some things can get on this site.)

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

><p>Koga sat in the strangest gathering of ninja he'd ever been in. There were ninja from four of the great villages as well as four of the kages present. It was Onoki the Tsuchikage who spoke first, "This is an outrage. That young fool dared to disregard the rules of conduct when involved with negotiations. He used the sign of a white flag to attempt to kidnap a child!"<p>

Mei the Mizukage looked at the Tsuchikage with a puzzled expression, "You're just angry you didn't think of that first."

Onoki fumed, "That's slander you infant!"

Hiruzen the Hokage shook his head, "Calm yourselves…is this any way to act in front of your subordinates."

The Kazekage nodded, "Lord Hokage is right. Our ninja expect a certain level of decorum from their leaders."

Onoki glared at the Kazekage, "You foolish little shit I was leading armies of ninja when you weren't even born yet."

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in an attempt to prevent the rising headache, "Onoki, please can we get this council underway. We have very little time in which to deal with this problem."

Onoki huffed, "Here's how we handle this problem. Send our best ninja in and raise Kumo to the ground. We have three Jinchuriki here now, and I'm sure Roshi and Han would come if called upon."

Koga turned to Kakashi and Asuma, "We're all here so are the swordsmen and some of the best from Iwa and Suna. Roshi and Han aren't the most reliable pair; I mean has anyone even heard from them in years."

Kurotsuchi was sitting behind the three Konoha Jonin. She leaned forward and spoke, "Uncle Roshi sends my grandfather reports every few months. They're similar to your own Sannin, they're still Iwa nin just not active."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah their presence would have made the fights with Iwa so much more difficult."

Hiruzen stood up, "Koga."

Koga stood and bowed to the Hokage, "Yes Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen opened a scroll and read, "The Raikage denies any knowledge of a plan to kidnap any citizen of Konoha. He also demands we pay restitution for the loss of his ninja, the demand is your father's body."

Everyone sitting near Koga jumped away as his killing intent spiked to uncomfortable levels, "Did I hear you right Lord Hokage? They want my father?"

Hiruzen nodded.

Koga growled, "I'll see every Kumo ninja dead before that happens Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, and you have the skills to make that happen don't you."

Koga crossed his arms, "You know I do."

Hiruzen frowned, "How would you?"

Koga bowed his head, "I would unleash both the Two-Tails and the Eight-Tails on their village. It's easy enough to remove a containment seal of the type they use."

Hiruzen nodded, "What would happen then?"

Koga's killing intent subsided, "Those biju would destroy the village there wouldn't be enough time to evacuate the civilians. The ninja would be too focused on stopping the biju, even if they succeeded in containing the biju they'd be too weak to fend off an invasion force."

Hiruzen noted how Koga's killing intent had lessened, "And your sensei would approve of this would he?"

Koga grumbled, "No sir…he'd be very disappointed in me…"

Kakashi stood up, "Lord Hokage…why are you bringing up sensei in this matter. It has no bearing on this."

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi, "Actually Hatake it does. Koga would no doubt regret such actions later…he would have the blood of hundreds of innocents on his hands. Not something a Konoha Ninja enjoys thinking about."

Onoki turned to the Hokage, "Then what are you planning?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Koga, you will lead a group of ninja to Kumo. You will then bring the Raikage and his advisors to our Daimyo of the Land of Fire's castle to stand trial. If their plan had succeeded there would have been no reproach, but since it failed this is a criminal act. Hyuga Hinata is a civilian of Konoha, which means the Raikage and his advisors will be brought before the Daimyo and Kages to answer for this."

Koga turned to the gathered ninja, "Alright…I'll take Kakashi…Asuma…Kurotsuchi…Ittan…Kushimaru…Zabuza…Satetsu…and Baki."

The named ninja stood as their names were called.

The Kazekage nodded, "A good selection, two of his fellow elite Jonin from Konoha, a pair of Kiri's swordsmen, and some of the best from Iwa and Suna."

The Mizukage and Tsuchikage nodded. Hiruzen tossed a scroll to Koga, "These are your specific orders, as well as the warrant for the Raikage and his advisors. You are to depart immediately and return to the Land of Fire capital with your prisoners in one month's time."

Koga bowed, "As you request Lord Hokage, Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Kazekage, Lady Mizukage."

The nine ninja departed for the gates.

* * *

><p>As they exited the village Zabuza spoke up, "So how we going about this?"<p>

Koga kept the group moving as he spoke, "I'll go in with Kakashi and Asuma while the rest of you enter covertly. We'll meet with the Raikage and deliver the warrant. I'll give you a signal if we need reinforcements to subdue them, or to regroup and move out."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "Let's hope we don't have to fight, you didn't chose a medic to tag along."

Koga shrugged, "If the Raikage puts up too much of a fight I'll just remind him what I can do to his brother."

Baki frowned, "What is that?"

Kakashi turned to the Suna Ninja, "Koga can rip the biju out…that will kill the host."

Asuma nodded, "It's a long painful death it's merciful to knock the person out before doing that."

Ittan looked at their assigned leader, "I'm thinking our captain for this mission is short on mercy right now."

Kushimaru's voice was calm behind his mask, "I've fought alongside Koga before during this conflict. He is not one for killing without reason. He can easily kill an opponent in a single strike, but he can also render them unconscious or temporarily paralyzed with just as much ease."

* * *

><p>A watched as the three Konoha ninja entered his office. Bee and Yugito were both standing in flanking positions and the elders stood off to the side. The leader of the elders was pleased with how this had turned out, here were a group of Konoha Ninja and no doubt they were delivering the body of Hyuga Hiashi.<p>

Koga stepped forward and dropped a scroll on the desk, "You are hereby notified. By order of the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, the Land of Earth, the Land of Water, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Lighting as well as by order of the Hokage, the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage, and the Kazekage. I Hyuga Koga have been ordered to escort you A the Raikage of Kumogakure as well as your elder advisors to the Land of Fire to stand trial for crimes against civilians of the Land of Fire."

A frowned, "What's the meaning of this?"

Koga huffed, "I don't know how it's done here, but in the Land of Fire civilians of Konoha are not considered part of the military force. Children are still considered civilians until they are enrolled into the academy. Your ninja attempted to abduct my little sister; she is still considered a civilian."

A nodded and stood, "I see…I will go with you peacefully…you no doubt have other orders if I were to resist."

Koga nodded to Bee, "Your brother and cousin would have had very painful ends…as would most your village. I should know I lived through a Biju attack."

Kakashi moved to the window and threw out two kunai with explosive tags.

A frowned, "What was that fore?"

Asuma snorted, "Signaling the others to regroup and prepare to leave. We weren't expecting this to go so easy."

A turned to Koga, "What evidence do you have against me?"

Koga crossed his arms, "A mission scroll was found with your signature and approval stamp."

The Raikage turned to his elders, "What mission scroll? I've never seen a scroll for any mission regarding a kidnapping."

The elders squirmed but remained silent.

Koga shrugged, "We've got to move out."

* * *

><p>The Raikage entered the chamber being used for his trail and saw the other four kages sitting on a raised bench. Behind them where five video monitors with the Daimyo only visible as silhouettes.<p>

Hiruzen frowned as he saw Bee and Yugito enter behind the elders, "Koga…why have the jinchuriki of Kumo come. You were only ordered to bring the Raikage and his advisors."

Koga bowed, "They insisted on coming as well."

Mizukage nodded, "Very well, Yagura."

The former Mizukage appeared from the shadows.

Mizukage smiled at him, "Please show those two where they can observe from."

Yagura nodded and indicated the other jinchuriki should follow him.

Once they were gone the Raikage took the defendants chair set before the bench, "I've come as requested. I have no secrets to hide, and I assure you I have no knowledge of the crime I'm charged with. These slanderous accusations are merely Konoha's attempt to cover up the murder of one of my best ninja, as well as keep the Byakugan for themselves."

The Fire Daimyo's voice came through the speaker, "Silence Raikage. The evidence against you is staggering…plus we have ways to find out who is lying and who is telling the truth. Hyuga Koga, if you would?"

Koga nodded, "As you wish…" Koga used the summoning jutsu and Truth Seeker appeared.

The giant tanuki sat in front of the bench and sniffed around examining everything.

The Raikage frowned, "Is that think suppose to intimidate me? It looks like a child's stuffed animal."

Truth Seeker turned to the Raikage, "Hmm…he's not lying in commander's presence."

Koga frowned, "Truth Seeker? Are you sure?"

The tanuki nodded, "He's not lying…but neither is commander." The tanuki then frowned, "Commander needs to make more people talk…use Gen."

Hiruzen spoke to the tanuki, "Koga is not going to use torture to get people to talk…" He turned to the elders of Kumo, "If the Raikage didn't sign these orders than who did?"

The lead Kumo elder huffed, "What are you talking about? You're taking the word of some oversized garbage eater. This entire trial is a joke, no one from Kumo assigned any mission to kidnap a girl from Konoha. Now you idiots need to pay up our demands of restitution."

Truth Seeker suddenly perked up, "Commander! Commander that one is lying…he lies in your presence."

Koga turned to the elder, "So it was you who assigned that guy to try and kidnap my little sister…maybe a few minutes with some of my other summonings will loosen your tongue."

Hiruzen stood "Koga, escort those elders to the castle dungeons. Our intelligence divisions will gather the truth."

The Lightning Daimyo spoke up, "I move to clear all charges from my Raikage."

The other Daimyo and kages agreed.

* * *

><p>Three years later…<p>

Koga leaned against the gate to the Hyuga Compound with Kurenai standing opposite from him. They were escorting Hinata to the academy for her first day. Hiashi and his wife were coming as well, but Koga had promised her he'd come along.

Kurenai who would be Hinata's normal escort smiled at her squad mate, "You know your little sister has you wrapped around her little finger."

Koga shook his head, "What can I say…it's probably the Inuzuka in me."

Hiashi, his wife, and Hinata finally arrived. Hinata nervously looked up to her brother, "Koga, what is the academy like?"

Koga scratched his head, "Umm…maybe Kurenai should answer that…I didn't spend a whole lot of time there."

Hiashi turned to his daughter, "Your brother was an exceptional shinobi. He graduated at a young age, and was assigned to a team during a very dangerous time."

Koga glared at his father then turned to Hinata, "Don't worry if you don't graduate early like I did. The Yondaime Hokage actually put down regulations for early graduation."

Hinata looked around, "Where are Uncle Hizashi and Neji?"

Koga frowned, "They left a few minutes ago, but if we leave now I'm sure we'll catch up to them."

The last three years had not been good to the Hyuga Clan, after what was now called the Hyuga Affair security in Konoha had doubled, and relations with Kumo were still tense. Beside that stress of being Konoha's top clan was trying on Hiashi. He was so focused on maintaining his clan's status that he'd yet to repair his relationship with his brother over the misunderstanding of three years earlier.

The Inuzuka clan leader Tsume was escorting Kiba and Naruto had to hurry to get to the academy. Tsume knew that this was one of Naruto's last days with the Inuzuka Clan. Kushina's old apartment was being turned over to Naruto. It was close to Ichiraku Ramen, and closer to the academy than the Inuzuka District. She was against having a six year old living on his own but was assured by the Hokage that he'd be watched over by ANBU.

The two groups met up not far from the academy and seamlessly merge into one as they walked toward the academy. Naruto turned to Hinata, "Ready for the academy Hinata. Hana said it's really hard."

Koga turned to Tsume, "Maybe for an Inuzuka."

Tsume glared, "Don't forget you're also from my clan pup."

Naruto looked at the two, "Tsume why you always call Koga a pup…he's all grown up."

Tsume grinned at the blond, "He may be grown up, but he'll always be a pup to me."

Koga huffed, "I'm in my twenties can you maybe only use that term when we're not in public."

This caused the adults to chuckle just as they reached the academy gate.

After the three children had moved off toward the academy building Hiashi turned to Koga, "You are escorting the Hokage to Suna correct."

Koga nodded, "Yes, I should be back in a week."

Hiashi nodded, "Good luck."

Koga bowed to his father, stepmother, and aunt then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Inside the academy Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata met up with their other friends. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sasuke, along with another hopeful kunoichi a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura.<p>

Ino pushed Sakura forward, "Hey guys, this is Sakura."

Hinata nodded, "I kn…know her I…Ino. Sh…She's sponsored by my brother."

Sakura nodded, "Hi Hinata-chan."

Ino frowned, "Why's your brother sponsoring her?"

Sasuke huffed, "It's because she doesn't belong to a clan. If she's sponsored by the Hyuga Clan, the currently most influential clan she'll be treated with the same respect as the rest of us…umm except for Naruto."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Why isn't Naruto given the same respect?"

Naruto bowed his head, "I'm clanless…actually I'm completely without a family."

Sakura avoided eye contact, "Umm, sorry, I didn't know."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry…I'm fine."

Iruka entered the room and spotted the group of kids, "Can everyone please take your seats…they've been assigned for today, but from tomorrow until graduation you'll be free to sit where you please."

Iruka watched as the ninja hopefuls all scurried to find their seats. His attention was mostly focused on those in the center section. In the front row were Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. In the second row were Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. In the third row were Sasuke, Shino, and Choji. He wrote down several notes on his clipboard then turned to the class, "Hmm, let's see…looks like a few didn't show up. Okay, let this be a lesson, if you don't show up on the first day of the term, then you might as well not show up again. You will be removed from the program; we don't need any more ninja who don't show up when they're ordered to."

The six year olds all fidgeted in their seats as their sensei wrote names on a scroll and sent it with an ANBU agent who was silently sitting in the corner. Iruka smiled at their surprised expressions, "How many of you saw him there before I handed him the scroll?"

Iruka nodded as there were no hands in the air.

Naruto and Kiba both raised their hands up slowly. Iruka indicated Kiba who spoke, "Does it count if you smelled him?"

Iruka grinned, "Inuzuka Kiba I should have known, your mother was one of the top trackers in her day…" Iruka frowned as he turned to Naruto, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto nodded to Kiba, "I also smelled him."

Iruka hid his surprise, "Hmm, maybe there's some Inuzuka in your heritage. They're not quite as purist as the other clans are."

Naruto frowned as he realized the sensei was grasping at straws.

Iruka sighed internally as he turned to the chalkboard, "Alright class to start off, I am Umino Iruka. I'm your Chunin instructor; I will teach you all until you successfully graduate to the rank of Genin. Once you graduate you'll be assigned to a team with other Genin under a Jonin-sensei. As academy students you are now officially ninja candidates in training, you are expected to behave as ninja of the leaf. Your actions in and outside this classroom reflect on all ninja from our village."

* * *

><p>Danzo sat with the other elders in the council room, "Are you sure of this?"<p>

Koharu nodded, "My sources are positive, Fugaku is planning to remove us as well as the current leaders of the civilian council."

Homura frowned, "When is he planning to move?"

Koharu turned to her teammate, "Soon…he's been making minor appraisals of which clans and other ninja will side with him."

Danzo stood, "We need to get an insider to talk…who we have?"

Homura shook his head, "No one."

Koharu looked sternly at the two men, "The plan itself is a closely guarded secret of the Uchiha Clan."

Danzo nodded, "Let me handle this…I'll convince Hiruzen that this is more than a threat to our power."

* * *

><p>Koga sat on Gen's back as he and the summons were following the Hokage's palanquin. Four masked ANBU agents were carrying the palanquin while Koga and three other Konoha ninja followed. Koga knew Genma, Raido, Hayate from working with them on other missions. They were all special Jonin, and as such mainly specialized in a certain skill. Koga was known as an elite Jonin and as such was skilled in multiple fields.<p>

Genma turned to Koga as they crossed the sands of the desert that made up most of the Land of Wind, "So why'd you get assigned this job Koga? You're talents are kind of wasted on a simple guard mission."

Koga looked down at his comrade, "Well, I have another mission to deal with while in Suna, but it's an S-class secret. You three just worry about doing your jobs, I'm not here as your babysitter if that's what you're worried about."

Genma chuckled, "Well seeing as Raido and I are older than you I sure hope you're not here for that. Otherwise I'm concerned for Raido's mental state."

Hayate shook his head as he suppressed a cough, "You guys really like to rag on each other don't you."

Raido turned to the youngest of their party, "Kid, you do know we're trying to keep the tension light here. This is the first time in years that the Hokage has visited one of our allies. You never know when some enemy might decide to strike."

Hayate nodded, "But we're all trained to deal with that."

Koga jumped down from his dire wolf summons back, "Raido's right, the tension level on a mission like this can get pretty high. We're miles away from home in a foreign land; the nearest backup if we're under attack would never get here in time. We have to do stuff to keep it from getting to us, but still stay on guard."

* * *

><p>It was the end of the first week of the academy and the students were going through a series of drills to access their placement. Iruka stood at the start of the obstacle course, "Alright, here's how this goes. Each of you will run this course three times; your best score will be used to grade and place you in the class ranks. This isn't a timed run; you will be scored by how well you complete each station. The first station will test you dodging skill. Mizuki-sensei will use a launcher to fire beanbags at you. He will fire a total of ten bags at each of you. Each bag you doge is worth ten points. The second station will test your jumping, you have to jump between four evenly spaced beams, and each time you land successfully on the next beam you'll gain twenty five points. The third station will test your kunai skill; you will throw ten kunai each one that successfully hits the target is worth ten points. Fourth station will test your speed, you have to run beneath five closing gates, each gate you successfully make it under without getting caught or hit by the gate will score you twenty points. Finally the fifth station will test your taijutsu skills, you'll face a member of the second year class for two and a half minutes using basic taijutsu, for each thirty seconds you stay in the circle with them you'll score twenty points."<p>

Shino raised his hand, "Sensei do we score partial points on any of the tests?"

Iruka nodded to Shino, "Good question Shino, but no these are all or nothing points. Think of the points as more of a percentage of your grade on each station."

Shino nodded and the others stood to wait for the first of their classmates go through the course.

Mizuki spoke up from over by the launcher, "Hey Iruka, why not have Uzumaki go first."

Iruka frowned, "Uh…I guess so…Uzumaki Naruto, please start your first run through."

Naruto nodded and moved to the starting line on the first station. Mizuki nodded to Naruto, "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto crouched into the stance he'd been taught while training with Tsume and Kiba. The first beanbag was way off target so Naruto didn't move. The second bag came directly at his head so he dodged it only to find the third bag flying right at him. Pefore he could recover from the first hit the rest of the beanbags pelted him.

Iruka frowned as he stepped up, "Naruto your score for the first station is thirty."

Naruto looked up at his sensei, "Thirty? But the first one was way off and I only dodged the second one."

Iruka turned a hard look toward Mizuki who was sending an innocent look back, "When you dodged that second one it didn't matter which way you dodged, Mizuki-sensei fired one in both directions. Please move on to the next station Naruto."

Naruto limped over to the next station. Seeing him limp Iruka moved over to the launcher, "Mizuki what was that set to?"

Mizuki shrugged, "Um…I think five."

Iruka looked at the launcher, "Damn it Mizuki that is five times normal pressure. Even a fully trained Genin could get hurt by that."

Mizuki switched the pressure down, "Um…sorry Iruka…"

Iruka shook his head as he moved to watch Naruto do the second station.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "Did you hear what Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were saying?"

Kiba nodded, "Mizuki-sensei was using five times normal pressure on that launcher."

Shikamaru frowned, "Only five times and all Naruto has is a limp…man this is troublesome."

Naruto stood on the ledge and attempted to jump to the first beam, he barely made it and had to cling to it to not fall. He made it to the second beam, but fell from that one. When he got up he turned to Iruka, "Umm…sensei, my arm kind of hurts."

Iruka stepped forward, "Let's see…" Iruka frown as he noticed it already healing but the shoulder and wrist were definitely sprained in the fall, "Naruto can you throw with your other arm?"

Naruto nodded, "I think so Iruka-sensei."

Iruka led him to the next station, "Alright, Naruto throw the kunai."

Naruto threw with his none dominate hand. Most of his throws were way off, and his only kunai that hit the target didn't stick.

Iruka frowned, "Naruto…I want you sit this course out today. You were hurt in the first two stations, I don't think you'll be able to get past the gates even though they're just sacks of straw they might hurt you, and I know you won't be able to stand against a second year in your condition."

Naruto lowered his head, "But then I'll be ranked last."

Iruka sighed then thought of something, "Well think of it as a challenge. You'll be at the bottom today, but we have these ranking challenges every week. You'll just have to do better next week and move up in the ranks."

Naruto smiled his cheesy smile, "Alright Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka watched Naruto move off toward the sideline benches, and then went over to start the next student through the course.

* * *

><p>When everyone was finished with their three runs Iruka posted the final rankings, "Well, here's the rankings. I'll be sending reports home to your parents or guardians."<p>

Naruto hung back as his friends checked their rankings. Sasuke was the first to move back over to him, "I placed first. I'm sure my father and brother will be pr…you know these rankings are meaningless right."

Kiba was the next to appear, "Well, looks like I'm number two. Watch out Uchiha, I'll be gunning for the top spot next week."

Sasuke elbowed the Inuzuka.

Kiba frowned, "Hey, what's that for?"

Sasuke indicated Naruto.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "Hey bad luck this week Naruto, I'm sure you'll do better next week."

Naruto kicked his toe into the ground, "Yeah…I guess."

Hinata walked over, "Congratulations Uchiha-san, Kiba-san."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Did you place third Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, "I placed first among Kunoichi candidates, and tied for first overall with Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded, "Well done Hyuga-san."

Kiba frowned, "Why do you two keep using each other's family names?"

Sasuke frowned, "It's a sign of respect mutt."

Shino walked over, "Sorry Naruto, I am sure my father will have words with the Hokage when I tell him how Mizuki-sensei abused his position."

The others turned to Shino. Kiba spoke first, "What you mean Shino, so what he had the launcher turned up too high. That's an accident anyone could make."

Shino shook his head, "My insects told me Mizuki-sensei was not being truthful when he apologized to Iruka-sensei for the mistake."

Sasuke frowned, "Everyone needs to tell their parents about that…"

Ino walked over with Sakura in tow, "Congratulations Hinata-chan. I placed second and Sakura placed third among Kunoichi."

Kiba turned to the two girls, "Where'd you place overall?"

Ino shook her head, "They only report on the first place kunoichi's overall placement. The rest of us are left to assume were we standing with you bakas."

Naruto looked around, "Where's Choji and Shikamaru?"

Sakura pointed over under a tree, "Shikamaru checked their placement. He's just ahead of you Naruto, but since he purposely failed his second and third run that's not saying much. Choji placed somewhere in the middle."

Kiba nodded, "Well let's get them and head to Ichiraku's that usually cheers you up Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head, "I got to get back home. See you lot later."

Shino turned from the group, "I must also return to my residence, perhaps I will join you another time."

Hinata spotted Kurenai walking toward the gate, "Sorry Naruto, but I've got to go as well, Kurenai is here."

Ino smiled sadly as she took Sakura's hand, "We've got to get going too…maybe we can meet up over the weekend."

Kiba growled, "What is with all you? Where's the pack loyalty?"

Naruto turned toward the gate, "Thanks Kiba, but I think I'll just head for my apartment."

Kiba frowned, "Hey, why don't you come back to my place, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having a guest for dinner."

Naruto waved him off, "Nah, I'm fine just going to have something to eat, and maybe go train in the park for awhile."

* * *

><p>Kurenai frowned as Hinata told her about Naruto's failed attempt at the weekly challenge and his placement at the bottom of the class.<p>

Kurenai spoke as her charge finished, "Are you sure Mizuki purposefully had the launcher turned up?"

Hinata nodded, "Shino said his insects reported as such."

Kurenai crossed her arms, "I'll let your father know about this, and I'd avoid speaking about it around your brother."

Hinata frowned, "Why?"

"Because I'm known, for beating up punks that pick on kids."

Hinata look at the top of the wall they were walking along, "Koga you're home."

Koga leapt down and landed on the sidewalk in front of them, "Well, I'm not a shadow clone so that would be the case."

Kurenai nodded to Koga, "Koga…figured you'd be resting after your last mission. To Suna and back in one week, not many are able to do that."

Koga nodded, "Well, I've made the trip in one day before, but that was when I was in a real hurry."

Hinata began walking as the others did and soon their group was at the gates. Hinata bowed to Kurenai then followed her brother into the compound, "Koga…are you going to hurt Mizuki-sensei?"

Koga looked down at his little sister, "What gave you that impression?"

Hinata looked at her brother's hand, "You've been rotating your wrists like you're warming up to punch someone."

Koga smirked, "I can't hurt Mizuki unless I'm ordered to by a superior. That's the way it is when you have issues with a fellow ninja of the same village. We aren't supposed to attack one another outside of a sparring match unless the other is a traitor."

Hinata frowned, "A traitor?"

Koga nodded, "You remember the stories about Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru right."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, mother always said those stories were just stories, and neither of them could hurt us anymore."

Koga sighed, "Here's a rule to live by, don't ever assume something just because you're told it's true. Many of the stories we're told as children are only meant as stories, others are based on reality but are not the entire truth."

Hinata looked at the ground, "What about the story of the Yondaime Hokage's defeat of the Demon Fox?"

Koga smiled, "That story is true. The Yondaime beat that bloody monster straight back to hell."

Hinata frowned at her brother, "Koga…mother won't be happy about that kind of language."

Koga chuckled as he led his sister into the house.

* * *

><p>Danzo sat in the chair across from the Hokage, "Lord Hokage…I must implore you to resolve this matter quickly."<p>

Hiruzen frowned, "I will not simply arrest a man when there is no valid evidence to a crime. I will investigate this matter Danzo, but I will not have blood running in the streets because of one of your paranoid delusions."

Danzo fumed, "I tell you they were real, your ANBU even found the kunai I threw at my son in the middle of the room; if he had been some kind of illusion it would have been in the wall."

Hiruzen shook his head, "Danzo, you must be tired again. You're not sleeping enough, have your ROOT agents relax and take some time off. Besides if I catch another ROOT agent trying to sneak into the secure archives I might just have to let Koga send some of his summonings to visit you."

Danzo huffed, "At least send someone to investigate I'm sure you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Hiruzen narrowed his gaze, "Fine…Itachi."

Itachi emerged from the shadows, "Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen turned to the Uchiha, "You heard Danzo's accusations. Find out if they are true."

Itachi bowed, "Yes Lord Hokage." Itachi left without a sound.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat alone in his apartment as the sun set. He'd gone to practice for about an hour after the academy let out, but soon decided to return to his home. He was no longer in any pain physically from the injuries he received, in fact the injuries had already healed.<p>

He was still mad about being ranked at the bottom of his class, but wanted to prove to Iruka-sensei and everyone else that he wasn't weak.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Hideout, Somewhere in the Land of Rain…<p>

Madara frowned as Zetsu, Konan, and Pain stood before him. The three members who knew he was the true leader stood quietly as he surveyed them, "What do you mean you couldn't acquire the Seven-Tails?"

Konan huffed, "She wasn't where our informants said she'd be. We've learned she's switched loyalties to the Land of Wind. When we arrived at Taki they said they couldn't hand her over as they no longer had custody of her."

Madara turned away, "Did you teach Taki a lesson, making an example of them for not holding up their end of the contract."

Pain turned his somber expression on Madara, "We killed the village leader and his eldest son, as well as their elder council."

Madara nodded, "Fine, what about the Four and Five-Tails Iwa owe us?"

Zetsu chuckled, "They refused to turn them over…it seems they don't find our assistance during the conflict to be satisfactory."

Madara turned on the plant man, "Did you correct that assumption?"

Zetsu bowed, "Um…no Lord Tobi…I was unable to kill their leader, he was away at the time. Their elders though were quite tasty."

Konan glared at the cannibal then turned to the rogue Uchiha, "It seems your attempts to turn the villages against each other have backfired. Kumo refuses to communicate with us, Kiri has their hunter-nin tracking down every sighting of our cloaks, Suna has tripled Sasori's bounty, Iwa has denied all payment to us, and oh, don't forget that Konoha is looking to claim both yours and Orochimaru's heads."

Pain turned to the kunoichi, "Speaking of that snake, where is Orochimaru?"

Konan shrugged, "He said he had some work to do in one of his labs…last I heard him and Sasori were still trying to stay ahead of the bounty hunters. Kakuzu was attempting to pull some of the heat off them, but his last partner got in the way and he had to kill him."

Zetsu frowned, "What of Kisame? What is he doing?"

Madara shook his head, "Kisame is no longer an available agent. The other swordsmen discovered his treachery. The last I heard from him he was heading into hiding, until such time as we could recover him without revealing our location."

Pain shook his head, "What are we going to do?"

Madara turned to leave, "We will need to recruit. I already have one candidate."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Fugaku stood along the largest body of water in Konoha. He was waiting for someone and knew they would be there soon. Right on time three of his clansmen arrived escorting Koga.<p>

Koga glared at the head of the Uchiha Clan, "This had better be good Fugaku-san. Your goon squad here was pretty insistent that I come."

Fugaku waved his clansmen off, and they moved to form a perimeter, "I'm sorry about the sudden summoning, but I had needed to speak with you. I take it your mission to Suna was a success."

Koga nodded, "I'm sure the report states as such. Is that the only reason you called me out here so late."

Fugaku shook his head, "I've recently learned a very disturbing bit of information. It seems our mutual foes on the council have made their first move. They've ordered my son Itachi to spy on me; he's here now even as we speak."

Koga growled, "You've been too open with your distaste with them. They were bound to catch on to whatever you are planning. I would suggest you contact the Hokage immediately."

Fugaku sighed, "That is why I've made contact with you Koga. You are beyond the influence of our foes, they won't be expecting you to deliver my message, but they may try and interfere with Itachi."

Koga crossed his arms, "What's the message?"

Fugaku bowed his head, "Lord Hokage will dissolve the Elder and Civilian Councils immediately, or I and those loyal to me will overthrow the government of this village."

Koga looked at the Uchiha with shock, "You can't be serious!"

Fugaku nodded, "I am. If Lord Hokage does not accept the terms I will lead a revolt. My men will move into position and prevent the other clans and shinobi from interfering. I will besiege the Hokage Tower and take custody of the Hokage. I will then remove the Elders with extreme prejudice and relieve the Civilian Council of their power."

Koga shook his head, "This would cause an uproar…this would lead to a civil war within the village. The other lands won't take kindly to this, and the Fourth Great Shinobi War will begin. Fugaku you must reconsider this plan of action."

Fugaku shook his head, "I have no recourse. Without a strong government the village will fall, you as a guardian of the village cannot allow that to happen."

Koga took up a defensive stance, "I cannot allow a course of actions that could lead to the village's destruction."

Fugaku bowed his head, "I have no intentions of fighting you."

Koga activated his Byakugan and saw the other Uchiha present standing their ground. Itachi was within a tree not more than fifty yards away. Koga shook his head, "I will deliver your message, but if you even think about going through with this I will be the one to stop you."

Fugaku nodded, "I know…when Sasuke is old enough…tell him I was a good man who loved his village."

Koga growled, "Tell him yourself." With that he vanished with only the swirl of leaves settling to the ground remaining.

* * *

><p>Koga and Itachi landed outside the Hokage Tower a half hour later.<p>

Itachi turned to his comrade, "Koga-sempai, what did my father mean…take custody of the Hokage."

Koga crossed his arms, "Even a kage can be placed in a state where they are unable to resist. Genjutsu would still be affective, but there are several other ways, the simplest being trapping him in a sealing scroll."

Itachi frowned, "My father seems to believe he'll die soon."

Koga nodded, "He will…if he goes through with this plan. This would make him a traitor to the village, and I and you would have to kill him."

Itachi nodded, "He knows you will be the one he faces."

Koga shook his head, "He hopes it is me he faces. To die in battle with me is much more preferable to him than dying at the hands of Kakashi, and more acceptable than forcing his own son to kill him."

The two ninja entered the tower to give their reports.

* * *

><p>After delivering his report Itachi departed to return home, knowing he would soon face his father. As he crossed a roof and leapt into the Uchiha District he noticed a man wearing a mask and cloak. Itachi frowned as he landed before the stranger, "Name yourself now, or I'll be forced to apprehend you."<p>

The masked man chuckled, "Sorry, but you apprehend me? That is very funny little Uchiah."

Itachi pulled his sword, "This is your last warning."

The masked man bowed, "As you wish…I am known as Uchiha Madara…you may have heard of me."

Itachi prepared for an attack, "Uchiha Madara, in the name of Lord Hokage, I will take your life."

Madara raised a hand to stall Itachi, "Perhaps before this epic battle which will no doubt draw a lot of attention, we could have a few words."

Itachi paused, "What words?"

Madara smiled behind his mask, "Well, I was just wondering about this demon brat I keep hearing about."

Itachi frowned, "Demon brat? You mean the child born the day of the Kyubi attack. He's called that because people believe he's the Kyubi in human form."

Madara's smile widened, "And what do you believe?"

Itachi shrugged, "He's a child who just happens to have had the misfortune to be born on that day. Lord Hokage discovered him in the wreckage of a building; Koga-sempai says we watch over him because the child's parents were close friends to his family."

Madara frowned, "Are there many children your little group watches over closely?"

Itachi readied his sword, "There are. If a child is born in Konoha, then we as this village's guardians watch over them."

Madara shrugged, "Hmm, guess I had my hopes up…though perhaps you wouldn't mind coming and looking at something."

Itachi didn't know why but suddenly he sheathed his sword and followed Madara…

* * *

><p>Three weeks had past and Naruto had slowly crept up the rankings within the class. He was currently even with Choji in the middle ranks, while Shikamaru had moved up to about fifth from the bottom. What helped Naruto the most, was that points were cumulative from one weeks challenge to the next and would be that way for the entire year.<p>

Currently his friends standings were Sasuke in the lead with Kiba still a close second. Hinata was still tied with Sasuke at the top, and was still top among the kunoichi. Ino and Sakura switched the second and third position at an almost weekly rate. Shino was still third best among the Shinobi. There were several classmates between Shino and Choji and Naruto.

Iruka watched as the class filed into the room and took their usual seats. Iruka turned to Mizuki who sat at his desk with his crutches leaning against the wall behind him and his neck brace in place. Mizuki smiled at the other sensei, "Umm…I think you should handle class today Iruka, I'm still feeling a little under the weather."

No one knew what had actually happened to Mizuki. The Monday after the first challenge Mizuki had been absent, it was the following Wednesday when he returned with a broken leg, fractured wrist, three cracked ribs, and a sprained neck. His excuse had been that he'd come down with a cold, and while leaving his apartment he'd fallen down the stairs.

Kiba turned to Hinata as Iruka wrote something on the board, "Hmm, Hinata you sure Koga didn't have a go at Mizuki-sensei?"

Hinata nodded, "Koga swore he had nothing to do with Mizuki-sensei's injuries. Also, the evening it happened he had taken Neji and Me out to eat while our parents were at that boring dinner at Elder Koharu's manor."

Shino nodded, "Besides. Koga-san's techniques would not leave such injuries. He is known for striking only once, but even if he'd thrown Mizuki down a flight of stairs the injuries are not consistent. Several of my insects tell me Mizuki's injuries are consistent with a fight with a skilled taijutsu expert, but not one using Juken."

Kiba leaned forward on his elbows, "I wonder who let sensei have it."

Shino frowned, "Obviously someone with monstrous strength."

Iruka turned to the class, "Seeing as Mizuki is still not feeling well, I'm going to postpone the challenge sparring matches until next week. Instead, this week's challenge will be on kunai throwing, so if everyone will grab their practice kunai and follow me."

The class grabbed their gear and followed their sensei outside. As they rounded on the training field they found the second year class was doing their challenge sparring matches. Neji frowned as he saw Hinata and her class enter the field.

Kiba returned the Hyuga's glare then scoffed, "What's gone and crawled up his butt? Neji used to be a lot less…"

"Hostile." Shino provided.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, he's gotten real grouchy and he's always glaring at our class."

Shikamaru snorted, "It's not the class he's glaring at moron its Hinata."

Kiba frowned, "Why's he glaring at Hinata, she's his cousin?"

Hinata bowed her head under her cousin's glare and moved to hide among her classmates.

Iruka led the class to a series of targest, the targets were set up so one was directly in front of the throwing position, that target was flanked by two more the one to the first one's right was set three feet back, while the one to the first one's left was set eight feet back, the final target was set on a post eight feet off the ground. "Alright class. One at a time you'll come forward and throw ten kunai. Each kunai is worth up to ten points."

Naruto frowned, "Sensei is a hundred points all we get this week?"

Iruka shook his head, "No Naruto, we'll be going through the rotation five times. So let's get started, Naruto why don't you start off."

Naruto nodded, "Alright Iruka-sensei, I'm ready."

Iruka nodded, "Alright Naruto, now remember you're aiming for the small circle in the middle of the targets. There are four targets, but for this challenge the points are the same for each. Each target has five shaded areas the outer most area is worth two, the next area is worth four, then six, then eight, and ten for the center area."

Naruto turned to the targest, "Right sensei watch I'll hit the center on all of them."

Naruto's first throw missed the center target which he was aiming for but struck the eight point zone on the target to the right. His second and third throws struck the ten point zone on the center target. The fourth throw missed and landed on the ground, but the fifth one struck the six point zone on the raised target, throw six found the center on the target to the right. Throw seven hit the left target in the four point zone, then throw eight hit the ten point zone on the same target. Naruto threw his last two practice kunai into the center of the center target.

Iruka nodded, "Well done Naruto, 78 points for your first round, please collect your kunai and stand with the others. Next is Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked as he passed Naruto, "Watch baka and see how it's really done."

Sasuke walked up to the line and began throwing. His first throw was to the center target, but he used to much force and the kunai bounced off. This got Sasuke frustrated and he threw his second kunai too hard as well and it to bounced off.

After all his kunai were thrown Iruka stepped up next to him, "Umm…Sasuke, perhaps you should have your brother teach you how to throw kunai properly. I know he's very good at it, and apparently you haven't been listening to me. Your score for the first round is 6."

After the challenge was over Naruto read the revised rankings, "Yeah! I'm up to seventh."

Shino nodded, "Well done Naruto. I also noticed you threw some of your kunai with you non-dominate hand."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, after what happened during that first challenge I knew I needed to work on my other hand's throwing abilities. Luckily my neighbor Hayate was home sick the other day and volunteered to help me train in the park."

Shino frowned, "He was not taking a mission because he was sick, but was well enough to help you train?"

Naruto nodded, "Well, he's almost always sick, but I know he was just resting up because a friend of his named Yugao was coming over."

Sakura turned to him, "You seem well informed of your neighbors' routines."

Naruto shrugged, "Well, whenever she comes over they take me out to eat with them. I tell them it's not necessary, but if I don't go Hayate just glares at me and Yugao searches my apartment to see if I have food."

Ino frowned, "Well, don't you?"

Naruto avoided eye contact, "Um…instant ramen…but it about the only thing I can afford. Food's really expensive."

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto, instant ramen isn't the least expensive thing on the self."

Kiba shook his head, "It is if you're Naruto. I don't know why…and my mom usually kicks the shopkeepers' butts for it…but the merchants in town usually overcharge Naruto. He can't even go shopping for new clothes without an Inuzuka accompanying him."

Sakura crossed her arms, "I'll talk to my father about this."

* * *

><p>Time passed, Madara stood on a pole in the Uchiha District as his plan went into motion. After tonight there would be none to oppose him as his clan would be slaughtered and the only other living Uchiha would swear allegiance to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Koga was patrolling the village checking for intruders and any other dangers. He was just passing the Uchiha District when he felt it. A Genjutsu had be activated that extended beyond the borders of the Uchiha District. Believing Fugaku had enacted his plan he headed toward the district to prevent what he thought was an uprising.<p>

* * *

><p>Koga landed before Itachi as the young Uchiha cut down another Uchiha Ninja, "Itachi, what is the situation?"<p>

Itachi frowned, "You are not supposed to be here Koga-sempai."

Koga frowned, "What?"

Itachi turned his sword toward his teammate, "My orders are to eliminate all member of the Uchiha Clan who have a hand in the rebellion against the Hokage."

Koga narrowed his gaze at Itachi, "Who gave you those orders?"

Itachi frowned, "The Elders, they said the Hokage was not resolved to do what must be done."

Koga slipped into a combat stance, "Itachi, you are an ANBU captain. You take your orders from the Hokage, and no one else."

Itachi bowed his head, "Do not stand against me Koga-sempai. I've already killed one of my best friends; I do not want your blood on my hands as well."

Koga shook his head, "I can't do that Itachi…by following the orders of an advisor instead of your true leader this makes you a traitor to this village. I cannot condone this action, and must stand against you. I am sorry Itachi, but I will not let you continue with this."

Fugaku exited his home to see the two facing off. He'd seen what Itachi was doing from his window and now came to face his son, "Itachi! What is the meaning of this?"

Itachi turned to his father, "Father…you are a traitor to this village and must die a traitors death. I have already dealt with most the traitors, but after I end you and render Koga-sempai unable to stand in my way I will finish what I started."

Koga activated his Byakugan, "Fugaku…we're the only shinobi left in the district. Everyone else is a civilian."

Fugaku frowned, "Itachi? You are labeling civilians as traitors? You will kill your own mother and brother."

Itachi nodded, "That is the will of the village."

Koga shook his head, "That is not the will, Itachi. The will is something you must not understand…enough words. Uchiha Itachi, in the name of the Hokage I Hyuga Koga declares you a traitor to your clan and to the village. I hereby carry out the punishment required…I will kill you."

Itachi readied himself, "You will try."

Koga made the first move charging in on Itachi's left. Itachi countered with a sword swing aiming to cut into Koga's shoulder. Koga dodged the swing and countered with a juken strike to Itachi's side.

As they separated Itachi frowned, "You didn't use your specialty technique Koga-sempai."

Koga rolled his shoulder, "Well, I got to get that sword out of your hands now don't I. Unless you feel like putting it down, and save me the trouble of ripping it out of your hands once I hit those chakra points."

Itachi brought his sword back up, "I will not lose to you."

Itachi charged swinging at Koga's head. Koga dodged to the right and brought his shin up and struck Itachi in the gut. Itachi rolled over the strike and landed on his back.

Koga turned to strike as Itachi rolled back to his knees.

At this moment they both heard the same voice, "Bro…ther?"

Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke…I will deal with you in a minute."

Koga growled, "Not while I'm still standing."

Itachi threw his sword at Sasuke, "Then perhaps I'll deal with my brother now." Sasuke was paralyzed with fear as his brother's sword flew through the air toward him. At the last minute a figure jumped in the way, and Sasuke saw the point of Itachi's sword stopped mere centimeters from his face.

Sasuke looked up toward the figure's face, "Fa…father!"

Fugaku dropped to his knees, "Sasuke…run…"

Koga stood ready, "Damn you Itachi."

Itachi turned back to Koga, "Hmm, not who I was aiming for but still. Koga-sempai you know how this will end. One of us won't be walking away from here…"

Koga held his hands to his side, "You are a traitor Itachi, and like all traitors you will die. I think it's about time for you to learn the last lesson I have to teach you. You never reveal all your tricks, even to your closest comrades."

Itachi frowned as chakra became visible around Koga's palm, "What is this?"

Koga grinned, "A technique I learned a long time ago. Just after the war my sensei completed what he called an unfinished jutsu. He taught this first stage to Kakashi and me. He'd taught it to Kakashi while he was still developing it, but wanted to see what I could do with it. Seeing as my elemental affinities are water and earth, I'll show you what I'm capable of. Water Release: Rasengan…Rasenspear!"

Itachi attempted to block as the spiraling spear of water shot toward him. It struck him full force and threw him into an nearby building.

After using the jutsu Koga dropped to a knee, "This is bad…shouldn't have used that technique."

"Kind of went overboard didn't you?" Koga turned to see Fugaku laying on the ground with Itachi's sword still in his gut and Sasuke kneeling over him.

Koga nodded, "Sensei forbid us from using these techniques because of the chakra drain…we were never very good at listening. Hopefully ANBU gets here before Itachi recovers."

Fugaku frowned, "They won't. Even with you using a A-rank technique like that they won't see through the Genjutsu."

Koga forced himself to his feet, "Itachi is out cold, any genjutsu he's using would have faded once he lost conscious."

Fugaku looked around, "Someone else must be using the genjutsu then."

Koga pushed himself to his feet, "Well, can't just wait around. I'm going to finish Itachi, then look for the bastard using the genjutsu."

Sasuke looked up at Koga, "What about mother?"

Fugaku shook his head, "She's fine. The ninja from our clan assaulted Itachi to give the civilians time to hide, your mother is in our house safe for the moment, but if the three of us fall there will be no one to protect them."

Koga frowned, "Three? Sorry to argue but I'm nearly drained of chakra you're half dead, and Sasuke is an academy student who hasn't even finished his first year."

Fugaku chuckled, and coughed up blood as a result, "I remember a few times where your father and I survived worse odds than that."

Koga shook his head as he walked toward the half demolished building Itachi had been thrown into.

Suddenly Itachi's voice was heard from the ruble, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Koga was knocked back by the force of the explosion and landed unconscious at the feet of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twelve<p>

A/N: Okay, here you go, and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with the sun bathing his apartment in its bright light. Looking around he was confused as he didn't remember going to bed the night before. Shrugging he got up and began getting ready for the day. After a quick shower and a breakfast of ramen and almost expired milk he left the apartment.<p>

He quickly made his way to the academy, hoping he wasn't late. He ignored the normal looks of disgust on the faces of the villagers, but stopped when he heard two civilians talking.

Civilian One, "Did you hear what happened last night?"

Civilian Two answered, "About the Uchiha Clan."

Civilian One nodded her head, "Yeah, I heard they were all found dead. Some sort of massacre."

Civilian Two looked shocked, "Were there any survivors?"

Civilian One rubbed her arms nervously, "A few, mostly civilians. I heard Fugaku-sama's wife and youngest son survived along with about a dozen civilians to old to reproduce."

Civilian Two frowned, "What will they do?"

Civilian One smirked, "Well, Sasuke-chan is the only one who can reproduce besides his mother, but she isn't far from the end of those years. Sasuke-chan will probably be forced into a marriage so they can produce more children."

Civilian Two looked disgusted then lowered her voice, "If there were survivors they must know what happened."

Civilian One nodded, "I heard ANBU debriefed those who were not overly injured, but they're being really tightlipped about the whole situation. I even heard Hyuga Koga was in the Uchiha District last night. Fugaku's wife said he fought alongside Fugaku-sama against the attackers, but was seriously wounded."

Naruto turned from the gossiping civilians and dashed at his top speed to the academy. He arrived to find Iruka standing at the gate. Iruka waved to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto. Classes are canceled today, either go home or stay in the market district. No going to the clan districts or to the training grounds alright."

Naruto frowned, "Why not?"

Iruka crossed his arms, "Because those are orders from the Hokage. Something really bad happened last night and the village is in lockdown."

Naruto looked up at his sensei, "Umm…is it about what happened to the Uchihas?"

Iruka frowned, "How'd you hear about that?"

Naruto bowed his head, "I overheard some ladies talking about it down the street."

Iruka rubbed his temples, "Damn…some drunken Chunin must have let it slip…" Iruka turned back to Naruto, "…Naruto, what you heard was privileged information. Don't go spreading what you heard around, right now the information is still inconclusive."

Naruto frowned, "What about Hinata's brother? Is he alright?"

Iruka shook his head, "I don't know Naruto, I only know that Sasuke is alive and so is his mother. Besides that there are a lot of people dead and a lot of unanswered questions."

Naruto nodded, "Um…is it okay if I go to one of my friends houses?"

Iruka nodded, "That's fine Naruto, but it'll have to be Sakura-chan, you can't go into the Clan District, all the compounds are on lockdown and the streets are swarming with ANBU."

Naruto turned, "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" He dashed back down the street toward the Market District.

* * *

><p>Councilman Haruno heard knocking on the front door so went to open it. When it opened he was looking down on a blond child with whisker birthmarks on each cheek. The Councilman knew immediately who the child was, choking down any disgust at the demon brat he nodded, "What can I do for you today young man?"<p>

Naruto bowed in greeting, "Um…Haruno-san…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm in Sakura's class at the academy, I was wondering if it would be okay if I visited her while the village is in lockdown. I'd normally go to the Hyuga or Inuzuka, but the Clan District is in complete lockdown."

The Councilman nodded, "That would no doubt be for the best, I'm well aware that you live on your own. You're actually not the only member of her class here. Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino were staying here last night; they are remaining here until their clansmen can come collect them."

The Councilman led Naruto through the house to Sakura's room then knocked, "Sakura, you have a visitor. Uzumaki is here."

The door opened and Sakura reached out and caught Naruto's arm, "Thanks father, I'll let mother know when we're hungry…actually knowing Naruto she should start cooking now."

The Councilman nodded as the blond boy was dragged through the open door which quickly closed behind him.

Naruto looked around the room. Sakura's bedroom was quite modest with the normal level of frilly girlish stuff. Naruto was relieved to find it wasn't all pink, but figured Sakura had enough pink considering her hair color. He saw Ino sitting on a bench near the sliding door to Sakura's private balcony, while Hinata was sitting on the bed.

Sakura indicated the chair at the desk, "Have a seat Naruto…Though I can't believe you were walking around the village. Didn't you hear what happened, nearly the entire Uchiha Clan was killed in one night. I hope Sasuke-kun is alright."

Naruto nodded, "I heard from Iruka-sensei that Sasuke and his mother are both alive, but that's about all I know."

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Um…did Iruka-sensei know anything about my brother?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I heard some women gossiping about it and they said he was there last night, but that's all they knew. Iruka hadn't heard anything more, have you?"

Hinata shook her head.

Ino spoke up, "Sakura's father was called to a council meeting before any of us were up this morning, that's why we know that Hinata's brother was somewhere near the Uchiha District. Apparently my and Hinata's fathers told Sakura's father to keep us here while this was being investigated."

* * *

><p>Kakashi entered the hospital and made his way to the secure ward. Two Jonin were standing outside each door in this ward. He made his way to the door guarded by Anko and Tenzo, "What's the prognosis?"<p>

Tenzo frowned, "The medics are still working on him…he took a real beating."

Anko held something out to Kakashi, "Umm…they found this lodged in his shoulder…he was pinned to the gate of the Uchiha District with it."

Kakashi took the object and nearly dropped it in shock. It was one of Namikaze Minato's special kunai. Kakashi frowned, "Have you told anyone about this?"

Tenzo nodded, "The Hokage…Yugao overheard then…and Asuma informed the others."

Kakashi nodded and walked into the room. Inside three medics were working on bandaging several wounds on the patient's body. The lead medic spotted Kakashi and walked over, "You shouldn't be in here."

Kakashi frowned, "How soon before he can speak?"

The medic shook his head, "He's lucky to still be alive. His arm had nearly been severed by that kunai. His face was pretty well slashed up, they seemed to focus near his eyes, probably trying to either remove or damage his Byakugan. We're not even sure how much of his vision will return."

"All of it." The medic and Kakashi turned to find Koga sitting up panting heavily.

Kakashi moved over to his teammate's side, "Sure you should be pushing so hard?"

Koga growled, "Unless I'm dead it'll take more than some punk traitor to slow me down."

Kakashi nodded, "Who's the traitor?"

Koga shook his head, "It was Itachi…though you should have figured that one out by now."

Kakashi sighed, "We just need you to corroborate that, some were holding out hope that he was off chasing the culprit."

Koga grabbed his shoulder, "Damn…I don't remember him landing any blows."

Kakashi shook his head, "From the blood trail…you were beaten pretty hard before dragged to the District Gate and pinned up with this." Kakashi showed Koga the tri-point kunai.

Koga frowned, "One of sensei's…how?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Not sure…could Itachi have gotten this anywhere?"

Koga shook his head, "I stopped carrying mine after the Kyubi attack. I used it to summon sensei for…well…you know."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah…did you ever recover that one?"

Koga frowned, "I'm not sure…I don't think I ever went back there after the attack."

Kakashi rolled the kunai between his fingures, "Then I think this one was the one sensei gave you…I think our masked friend came back to the village last night."

Koga reached up and pulled the bandages from his shoulder, "Shit!"

Kakashi noted how the fresher wound directly matched with the scar from over six years earlier, "Well, that answers that question. Only Madara could have that good of accuracy and knowledge of that scar."

Koga was forced to lay back down by one of the medics as the lead medic turned back to Kakashi, "I'm going to have to ask you to let us finish here. We'll have the full report on Lord Hokage's desk by this afternoon."

Kakashi nodded, "Koga, get some rest. Let the rest of us handle this from here."

Koga chuckled, "Not like I have much of a choice."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Mikoto stood outside Sasuke's hospital room as Kakashi arrived, "Uchiha-san are you alright?"<p>

Mikoto turned to Kakashi, "I'm fine Hatake. Have you checked on Hyuga-san yet?"

Kakashi nodded, "I just spoke with him. He'll make a full recovery, but it might take longer for his arm to heal this time."

Mikoto frowned, "This time?"

Kakashi sighed, "Madara left us a message. He pinned Koga to your clan's district gate using one of the Yondaime's special kunai, he also pinned it through the scar left by the kunai Madara nearly killed Koga with during the Kyubi attack."

Mikoto's frown deepened, "What message was that?"

Kakashi turned to the door, "No doubt Madara wasn't expecting so many surviviors Koga was the sole survivor from the location he was at during the Kyubi's attack."

Mikoto sighed, "I doubt the founder knew so many of us survived. I was able to watch from where I was hiding with several civilians. After Itachi knocked Koga out with a great fireball attack, Madara dragged Koga away. No doubt to set up the message. Itachi then turned to finish his father and brother, but Sasuke became enraged and attacked Itachi. Sasuke activated his sharingan fully, but was still no match for his brother. Sasuke was still able to wound Itachi though and after leaving his little brother in an extremely powerful genjutsu Itachi fled."

Kakashi frowned, "Sasuke activated his Sharingan?"

Mikoto nodded, "He did, but I believe Itachi did something with that genjutsu. We'll have to wait for Sasuke to awaken to find out what."

Kakashi stared at the door wondering what was to come from all this.

* * *

><p>The Hokage sat within the council chamber for about the fifth time this day. He'd met the full council that morning very early to reveal the news about the Uchiha Massacre. Then he'd met with each of the three sub councils to clarify what was known and how it affected each level of the village. Now he was back at a full meeting to discuss what was to be done.<p>

Danzo stood as soon as the meeting was called to order, "I move that we have Hyuga Koga arrested as a conspirator in this horrible atrocity."

Hiashi slammed his foot on the ground, as he bolt to a standing position, "How dare you slander my son's name! There are witness testimonies stating that Koga attempted to stop the traitor Uchiha Itachi."

Danzo frowned, "Witnesses…" Danzo turned to the Hokage, "Hiruzen you never mentioned survivors to us."

Choza stood, "Danzo! Watch your tongue. This is the Hokage you speak to, show your respect."

The Hokage waved Choza down then turned to Danzo, "I did not find it relevant to inform you of such things, and when we met earlier I had yet to get a total count on the survivors and casualties."

Danzo sat down, "I still believe Hyuga Koga had some hand in this horrible event."

The council room doors opened and Uchiha Mikoto entered, "He did your lordship…he saved mine and several other members of my clan's lives." Mikoto turned to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, I have irrefutable evidence that Danzo along with the other members of the Elder Council ordered Itachi to slaughter my clansmen."

Danzo scoffed, "Proof…what proof?"

Mikoto took the seat normally reserved for her husband, "My eldest son's mission log. As a member of the guardians he must keep a standing record of all missions. This is kept by a member of the guardians, and can be reviewed by any other guardian as well as the Hokage."

The Hokage nodded, "It is true Itachi was a member of the guardians, but how did you know of the mission logs?"

The civilian council turned to the Hokage. Councilman Haruno spoke, "Lord Hokage, you told us you were disbanding the guardians."

The Hokage nodded, "Yes I did. I disbanded the Guadians of the Will, and reformed them into the Guardians of Konoha."

Hiashi chuckled, "A simple name change, but enough to remove any control the council believed they had over the guardians."

The Hokage turned to Yugao who was flanking him, "Please retrieve Itachi's mission log."

Yugao bowed then departed. Moments later she returned with a thick scroll and handed it to the Hokage.

The Hokage frowned, "Hmm…it seems Uchiha Mikoto is right. Itachi filled in a mission log last night. He states he was ordered by the elders to remove the traitors within the Uchiha District."

Koharu and Homura both stood Koharu spoke, "Hiruzen, you can't believe some lie left by a traitor."

Mikoto glared at the elder then turned back to the Hokage, "There was another guardian present last night. What about his log?"

Yugao presented Koga's log.

The Hokage read the last mission log, "Yes, it seems Koga reported his standard patrol mission for last night. Seems he left the report as open, meaning he never returned to finalize the log with his patrol report."

Homura frowned, "That means nothing. He could have just left it that way intending to…"

Tsume glared at the old man, "Finish that sentence and your blood will be flowing this day."

The Hokage stood, "ANBU, apprehend Shimura Danzo."

Danzo moved to resist but was quickly apprehended.

The Hokage frowned, "I'm sure one of you ANBU is no doubt a member of ROOT. If you aid Danzo in escaping know that your life will be forfeit, Danzo is hereby labeled a traitor to this village. Take him to a holding cell until his fate is decided."

Shikaku frowned, "Lord Hokage, what of Lady Koharu and Lord Homura? They must have been involved as well."

The Hokage nodded, "I have no doubt of that. Koharu and Homura are hereby suspended until full inquires can be conducted."

Mikoto bowed to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, I thank you. Your swift actions have no doubt brought a measure of peace to my slain clansmen."

The Hokage stood, "I'm sure you all have business to attend to. I will maintain the lockdown on the village for another day, and then we will return to normal business." The Hokage turned and left the chamber.

Councilman Haruno spotted Hiashi and Inoichi approaching and bowed to the two shinobi, "Sirs, I believe you wish to speak to me about your daughters."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, actually if you could please keep Hinata tonight as well. The Clan District is still being searched thoroughly to find any other breaches in security."

Inoichi nodded, "If you would keep Ino as well that would be great. I'm going to be busy dealing with all these inquiries."

Haruno bowed, "Of course, it would be no trouble. Actually Uzumaki Naruto was visiting when I left. He arrived this morning not long after I'd returned from our first meeting."

Hiashi frowned, "Uzumaki? Hmm…keep him at your home as well. I'll notify the Hokage and he can have some ANBU security placed on your home."

Shikaku frowned, "Hmm…if you are boarding those kids why not take the whole set."

Haruno frowned, "Set?"

Choza chuckled, "You know that group is usually inseparable."

Tsume and Shibi walked over. Tsume grinned, "What are you lot talking about?"

Shibi frowned behind his shades, "They are commenting about the fact our children tend to socialize within their circle. Shino has informed me of the way they have isolated themselves from the rest of their class. Many of them are in the top ten of their class."

Shikaku nodded as he turned away, "Then it's settled. Councilman Haruno, the other four will be over at your place as soon as we can get an ANBU to escort them."

Councilman Haruno paled at the thought of housing the heirs of six of Konoha's most prominent clans.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the couch in the Haruno's living room as Shino and Shikamaru decided where the five boys would sleep. Shikamaru thought the whole thing troublesome while Shino believed they need to have a proper sleeping arrangement in case of attack.<p>

Shino of course won the argument and Shikamaru arranged everyone in regards to their strengths. Naruto and Kiba would each take half the extra long couch that ran the width of the room. Shino would sleep near the center of the room so his insects could make an easy perimeter, while Shino would sleep near the window where the streetlamp outside allowed him to use what little of his families jutsu he knew. Choji would sleep between Shikamaru and Shino so his limited knowledge of his family jutsu would be of some use.

Naruto frowned as the others finished putting down their sleeping bags, he was using some spare blankets the Haruno's had in a closet. He turned to Kiba, "So why do we all have to stay here? My apartment is only a couple blocks from here."

Kiba shrugged, "Not sure. Mom said the clan heads decided we'd all stay here tonight while the Clan Districts are searched."

Shikamaru sighed, "It's just their excuse to get rid of us all for a night."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata entered the living room. Sakura looked around, "So you guys got everything you need?"

Choji nodded, "Yeah Sakura…umm…so when's dinner anyway?"

Hinata bowed, "Hmm…ANBU-san said he would be bringing dinner for us all. He said the Hokage ordered him to ensure our presence here didn't put undue strain on the Haruno household."

* * *

><p>Koga turned as Yugao and Hayate entered the room. Yugao frowned at the bandages wrapped around his head around his eyes, save for the two eyeholes that allowed him to see, "Why is your face bandaged?"<p>

Koga shook his head, "Madara apparently attempted to cut the veins on the sides of my head which supply my eyes with the additional blood and chakra necessary to use my dojutsu."

Hayate grimaced, "Must be painful. Did it damage your eyes at all?"

Koga shook his head, "The veins aren't so easily damaged. Even a chakra scalpel won't easily cut them. Most the damage was to my skin and the other blood vessels in that area."

Yugao bowed her head, "You shouldn't have gone solo. Why didn't you summon reinforcements?"

Koga shrugged, "I wasn't expecting Itachi to turn on me like that."

Hayate crossed his arms, "None of the hunter nin have been able to pick up Itachi's trail. It's like the teme just vanished."

Yugao shook her head, "We won't find him. Itachi is too smart to just walk out in front of us, he'll have gone to ground."

Koga rubbed his injured shoulder, "Yugao is right, we've not seen the last of Itachi, that's for sure. Someday he'll show his face, and when he does, we'll show him no mercy."

* * *

><p>Akatsuki hideout…<p>

Madara turned to Itachi who was recovering from his injuries, "You're telling me that you didn't wipe out the entire clan?"

Itachi grimaced, "I was in no shape to face my mother. I'm sure my father died of his injuries, and unless Sasuke's strong enough he won't survive that genjutsu. My mother may not be the strongest member of our clan, but she wouldn't have showed me mercy because I'm her son."

Madara turned to the door, "I'm disappointed in you Itachi, but it can't be helped. I doubt many of the survivors are of the childbearing age. You are sure you killed all the Uchiha Ninja besides your mother?"

Itachi glared at the founder, "Yes, I slit their throats myself."

Madara nodded and exited the room.

Itachi bowed his head after the door closed. He knew of at least seven…eight if Koga was still alive…people who would be hunting him. He was a traitor to his village, his friends, and most of all his family. He now had nowhere to go than to remain with Madara. While he was a traitor, he would continue to protect what was precious to him…

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the Uchiha Massacre. The village was beginning to return to normal, or as normal as it could get. Mikoto had taken charge as leader of the remnants of the Uchiha Clan, and while Itachi had taken care to kill many of the children and younger members of the Uchiha clan, several civilians remained who could produce more Uchiha offspring.<p>

Once more though Danzo had escaped punishment for his actions, while Koharu and Homura were suspended from their duties, it didn't prevent them from supporting Danzo. They convinced several civilians to make motions for the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre to be classified an S-rank secret. Several other councilmen agreed and the matter was sealed.

Mikoto didn't agree with this and felt that all the progress had been sent several steps back. She'd voiced this to Hiashi while the Hyuga Clan head was visiting his son who had still been recovering in the hospital at the time. The Hyuga agreed that something had to be done to curb the elders' power on the council.

A plan of action was agreed on and brought before the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the gathered Clan Heads before him. They'd requested a private meeting with the Hokage with the privacy seals in place. This could only mean a few things, none of them good.

Hiashi who was acting as the leader for this group spoke, "Lord Hokage…we believe it's time for you to enact the Shodai's Law."

The Sandaime Hokage frowned, "You know what you're asking?"

Hiashi nodded, "I know what the law says."

Sarutobi pulled an aged scroll from his desk and unrolled it. At one end the scroll read _'The Shodai's Law'_ and was followed by several lines of text.

Sarutobi began to read, "The Shodai's Law. Written to ensure the safety of the village should the government laid out by the Shodai Hokage, the Nidaime Hokage, and Uchiha Madara becomes ineffectual or a false Hokage is in office. The Shodai's Law can only be enacted by the sitting Hokage, his or hers predecessors, or the Shinobi Council."

Sarutobi paused then spoke the law from memory, "Actions for enactment one, the law is enacted by the sitting Hokage. Sitting Hokage will immediately disband the elder and any other council besides the Clan Head council. The three eldest members of the Clan Head council will replace the elder council. The remaining members of the Clan Head council will take over management of all other councils until such time as the councils are reinstated with new members."

"Actions for enactment two, the law is enacted by a living predecessor Hokage. The predecessor will retake his position as Hokage. The sitting Hokage will step down, and if necessary will stand trial for any criminal acts."

"Actions for enactment three, the law is enacted by Shinobi Council. Hokage will step down without naming successor. Council will name a new Hokage."

Hiashi nodded, "As you see we desire you to enact the law, as we know you'd have named a new successor if there was a worthy one present."

Sarutobi nodded, "The first situation does allow some leniency, I can select councils to reinstate immediately. Yet there is a problem. The Nidaime's regulations on the elder council, the elders must be seasoned shinobi who've reached the age of retirement. None of the current Clan Heads fit that status."

Shibi spoke from the corner, "What real need is there for an elder's council. Lord Hokage, you are stronger, smarter, and more experienced than those who are supposed to be your advisors. I see no reason to maintain them; we Shinobi will do better without those greedy old prunes messing up everything we've done."

Sarutobi shook his head, "I will not enact the Shodai's Law. It's too extreme…and I fear it may cause problems with the civilians. Instead I will enact a law placed by the Nidaime for just such a situation."

Sarutobi pulled out a second scroll and began to read, "I Tobirama of the Senju Clan, Nidaime Hokage hereby command this law be passed by the council of Konoha. It reads as followed. I the Hokage of Konohagakure hereby suspend all votes of the council. The council is an advisory board, and does not really have any power within the village. With the passing of this law I return complete control of the village to myself to reassign as I see fit."

Hiashi nodded, "As you wish Lord Hokage."

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after the massacre when Sasuke finally returned to the academy. He'd remained moody ever since, remain distant from his friends and answering questions with a basic "Hn"<p>

Iruka was leading the class to the sparring ring for the challenge matches. Due to his absence of two weeks Sasuke was no longer alone at the top of the class. Kiba and Naruto were now tied with Sasuke, who was allowed to make up the challenges when he was released from the hospital.

Iruka turned to the group, "Alright class. Today we're be doing the sparring matches again. Since we have a three way tie at the top position of the class we're going to have an all or nothing scoring for those matches. Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto…please step forward. The rest of you will go with Genma-san and Hayate-san who volunteered to supervise your spars. They have your matches ready."

The rest of the class moved over to the second sparring ring. From there they could still watch the fights at the first ring.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at the three students still with them. Iruka nodded, "Alright, this is how this works. Naruto and Kiba will face off first. The winner of that match will face Sasuke. Win or lose Sasuke will then fight the loser of the first match. The scoring will break down to this, the winner of two matches will receive full points, the winner of one match will receive half points, and anyone with no wins will receive no points, also if you each get one win you'll all receive a third of the possible points for this challenge. Understand?"

The three boys nodded their heads, all silently vowing to win both their matches.

Iruka and Mizuki stood on opposite sides of the ring, "Alright, Naruto and Kiba get ready. Remember this is taijutsu only, and no special clan techniques so academy basic taijutsu."

Naruto and Kiba stood so they could see both Mizuka and Iruka. When Iruka raised his hand and dropped it the two charged at each other. Kiba with a left hander punch against Naruto's right handed punch. Their fists collided as Kiba brought up his left leg in an attempt to kick Naruto and Naruto in turn punched Kiba. Both boys were thrown backwards and rolled to a kneeling position. Before they could attack again a voice rang out…

"Winner Inuzuka Kiba!" Mizuki called from his position.

Iruka frowned, "What?"

Mizuki pointed to Naruto's foot that was on the line, "Uzumaki stepped out of the ring."

Naruto turned to Mizuki, "What you mean?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, my foot is the same distance on the line as Naruto's."

Mizuki shook his head, "Inuzuka's foot landed after Uzumaki's."

Iruka frowned, "Mizuki are you sure? I didn't see Naruto's foot cross the line from over here, and they seemed to be getting up at the same time."

Mizuki nodded, "I'm sure Iruka."

Iruka shrugged, "Alright…the standings are one win Kiba, one loss Naruto, and Sasuke hasn't fought yet. Sasuke and Kiba will begin."

Sasuke took Naruto's place in the sparring ring. When they were signaled Sasuke charged toward Kiba. Kiba charged as well, but Sasuke merely beat his punch aside and slammed an open palm strike to Kiba's stomach. They had made contact closer to Kiba's side of the ring, so when he rolled away he ended up outside the ring. Iruka called it.

Kiba shook his head, "Damn Uchiha, you didn't have to hit so hard. We're on the same side, remember."

Sasuke glared at Kiba, "The weak and pathetic should just stay out of my way. I will only fight strong opponents."

Iruka frowned but called out the standings again, "Alright after two rounds Kiba is finished with one win and one loss. Sauske has one win, while Naruto has one loss. Sasuke and Naruto will begin the final match."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I have to get stronger. I can't let a weakling like you stand in my way."

Naruto glared back, "I'm going to teach you a lesson teme. You've been treating us all like shit since you got back, it's about time you snapped out of it, we're friends remember."

Iruka signaled them to begin.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to charge, and wasn't disappointed. Sasuke charged prepared to do the same to Naruto that he'd done to Kiba already. Naruto ducked and rolled behind Sasuke and shoved the Uchiha who stumbled and landed outside the ring.

Mizuki called it, "Uchiha wins."

Naruto looked shocked at Mizuki, "Sensei? How did he win?"

Mizuki crossed his arms, "You heard Iruka you were to use only academy taijutsu."

Iruka frowned, "Mizuki? That's a little extreame."

Mizuki shook his head, "Uzumaki needs to learn to follow the rules, because ninja who don't follow the rules are trash. Anyway, what if he seriously hurt Sasuke with that reckless move?"

Iruka was about to retort when Naruto spoke up, "I understand Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki grinned triumphantly.

Iruka shook his head, "Alright the final standings are Sauske with two wins, Kiba with one win and one loss, and Naruto with two loses."

Naruto bowed his head and walked away from the sparring ring. Kiba was quick to catch up with his friend, but Sasuke just sat on the ground fuming.

* * *

><p>Later that day after the academy let out Naruto's group of friends dragged him to his favorite ramen stand. While they were mostly celebrating their rankings, they were also trying to cheer Naruto up as he'd once more landed at the bottom of the class rankings due to his loss.<p>

They entered Ichiraku's to find the bar filled up so moved to find a table that could fit eight, Sasuke had refused to accompany them. As they were going down the line of booths they overheard a conversation between several ninja, one of whom Hinata recognized as her elder brother. His face was still bandaged and his left arm was in a sling.

The academy students quickly piled unseen into a booth next to the one the Jonin were in.

Male 1 (Kakashi), "Any leads?"

Male 2 (Guy), "None, the hunters game back empty handed. They said the trail ends near the Valle of the End."

Female 1 (Kurenai), "Huh, we may one to change subjects."

Female 2 (Anko), "What for, it's not like anyone is spying on us."

Koga chuckled, "Really Anko, you didn't notice a few newcomers to this conversation. Let's see…" The academy students assumed Koga had activated his Byakugan, "…damn this never hurt before. There happens to be eight newcomers. There's an Ino-Shika-Cho trio, an Aburame, a particular six year old we all now lives down the block. Also there are two girls and a boy who will be running extra drills for a week for being foolish enough to think they could spy on us without being caught."

Kiba jumped from the booth first, "Koga! That's you? Wow it's been such a long time."

The five guardians sitting in the next booth stared at Kiba then went back to eating their meals.

Kiba bowed his head, "Still got to do the drills huh?"

Koga nodded his head, "Your mother or sister will tell you what to do."

Hinata slid out of the booth and bowed to her brother, "Sorry brother, it won't happen again."

Koga turned his head to his little sister, "Doubtful, but in the future don't jump into the very next booth, it was a rookie mistake."

Sakura was next to reveal herself and she bowed to Koga, "Koga-san…"

Koga scratched his head, "Hmm…go with Ino to the Yamanak's District. I'll let Inoichi know you need extra training."

Naruto jumped so he was visible over the booth, "Hey, why do they get extra training what about us?"

Shikamaru caught Naruto by the shirt and pulled him down, "Naruto be quiet."

Guy stood up, "That's right! We can't allow just some of these youthful children gain skill."

Kakashi shook his head, "No Guy, you're not going to start giving them training lessons. They're just first year academy students. Koga only needed to deal with those three as he's an authority figure for them. I'll let the parents of the rest of them know about this little eavesdropping incident and how their kids need to focus on their training more. I know for a fact Iruka has been lecturing you lot on stealth, I used to be his captain."

Naruto forced his way back to a standing position when Shikamaru released him, "What about me? I have no parents."

Kurenai smiled, "Hayate lives in the same building as you. He'll make sure you do some extra drills."

Anko crossed her arms, "You guys take all the fun out of this. We could do the extra drills and push these brats past their limits."

Koga shook his head, "Not yet…give it a few years and they'll be sure to surprise all of us."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirteen<p>

A/N: Okay, here you go, and please review. Just as a little forewarning, next chapter will be jumping to when the actual manga starts so the day before the graduation exam. What follows is something I noticed while reading other stories.

Here's something I noticed, some people don't take the time to learn the meaning of words before they use them. I've read in several Naruto fics people call the demon fox, the Nine-Tails Kyubi. This is kind of ironic considering Kyubi actually means Nine-Tails. Kyu translates to 9, and Bi translates to Tails. I believe some of the mistakes are people believing Kyubi is the fox's name, when in reality the only Biju with a name is the Ichibi (One-Tail) otherwise known as the One-Tail Shukaku. The demons fox's full title is Kyubi no Yoko, which is translated as Nine-Tails Demon Fox, yes there are other translations but this is what Viz uses.

My advice to all writers is if you are using a language that is not your own, or you haven't studied it. Please use a translator, there is several available on the web or an official website that has the official translation. The last part is most likely for the best, including when translating Kanji to English as the translator might not give you the exact same translation as what is officially used. That's how Nine-Tails Demon Fox can become Nine-Tails Phantom Fox.

This might seem a little over the top, including for something as mundane as fanfiction, but as an aspiring writer I take a heavy stance on research before writing. I've taken classes on writing for stage and screen, and both instructors were adamant on doing research before writing. That includes character building, researching the location for the story, and time period if necessary. (I write Science Fiction and Fantasy mostly so time period doesn't always count.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

><p>Konoha the most peaceful hidden village in the world, or as peaceful a village full of trained assassins known as ninja could be. Yes, Kumo and Suna could be classified as peaceful, but with their current administrations it wasn't as peaceful. Suna was under the iron fist of the Yondaime Kazekage, while the Yondaime Raikage kept his village in line with his overbearing personality and quick temper. That and he could rival Tsunade of the Sannin in terms of physical strength. In Iwa the Sandaime Tsuchikage had his village in a constant state of martial law. In Kiri the Godaime Mizukage was still working to improve her village's image, which had been tarnished greatly by the manipulations of Uchiha Madara, and had maintained some of the practices of the Yondaime.<p>

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was pleased with the calmness of his village. It gave him time to reflect and enjoy the simpler things in life. Currently he was spending the early morning hours painting, it was a simple hobby that gave him time away from his most dreaded foe…paperwork.

Hiruzen looked up as a Chunin rushed into his office, "Lord Hokage!"

The Hokage frowned at the urgency in the young man's voice, "What's happened?"

The Chunin paused to catch his breath, "It's the Hokage Monument! That brat is defacing it!"

The Hokage rubbed his forehead to try and ease the headache, "Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Outside the Hokage's Tower a group of Chunin was yelling up at a blond twelve year old who was sitting on a jury-rigged scaffold. Naruto merely yelled back.<p>

The Hokage arrived and as the Chunin began apologizing for not catching the boy earlier, he shook his head. Naruto hadn't always been such a troublemaker, but after the restructuring of the village government the boy had been unfortunately lost in the system so to speak.

Someone had redirected both bank accounts that were being held in trust for the boy, one from his father and the other from his mother, and drained them before it was noticed. Luckily Inuzuka Tsume had started Naruto a personal account in a Land of Fire Bank, instead of the Konoha Bank used by most of the villagers. In his own account was the large amount of money gifted to him from several clan heads, most of who were paying debts owed to his father or mother, as well as the funds from the sold properties and the rent from the properties Tsume managed for him.

The financial issue was not as troubling as what else had happened. Naruto's heritage had been uncovered by one kunoichi from Iwagakure. Kurotsuchi had realized the connection between Naruto and Minato during her time as a hostage in Konoha during the One Year Kumo-Konoha Conflict. Kurotsuchi had not disclosed the information to her grandfather, and used it as a bargaining chip against Koga and the other Konoha Guardians she encountered.

These issues though were not the source of Naruto's acting out. As Naruto got older and was more exposed to the villagers when not accompanied by one of the Clan Heads or his friends. These encounters were not always pleasant. The easiest to remember was when Naruto entered a clothing shop he went to all the time with Tsume and Kiba. He'd gone on his own one day to buy a new pair of pants, but when the store owner saw him he chased Naruto out.

Incidents like this had happened continuously, even to the point where the Clan Heads sent their clansmen to accompany Naruto discreetly and to scare some store owners into serving the boy.

Naruto while being usually quite observant had never noticed this though. He did notice though how other villagers would ignore him outright, while that was better than the alternative of being punched, kicked, spat on, and having things thrown at him. Naruto had turned to pulling pranks to draw their attention to him.

Sarutobi turned to look at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto! What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto froze at the voice of the Hokage, "Huh oh…uh bye."

Naruto leapt from the monument and landing on a roof dashed through the village.

The Hokage turned to the gathered Chunin, "Go get him." Then as an afterthought, "Unharmed."

The Chunin nodded then dashed off to apprehend the boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran into the residential district and dove under a cart just as the group of Chunin came around a corner.<p>

Chunin 1, "Where'd he go?"

Chunin 2, "Damn, we can't let that brat get away with what he did."

Chunin 3, "Calm down. Remember the Hokage wants him captured unharmed."

Chunin 2, "Forget that. I'm going to bust that damn brat up for defacing the Hokage Monument."

A new voice spoke up, "You might want to reconsider that."

Naruto jumped as he heard the voice of Hyuga Koga from directly above him.

He saw the cart buckle twice as two objects landed on it, and then saw Koga's feet as the Hyuga jumped off the cart, next to him a second set of feet landed.

Koga spoke again, "Iruka. Naruto's under that cart, take him back to Lord Hokage. I'm going to remind this baka what happens when you forget Lord Hokage's orders."

Iruka reached under the cart and pulled Naruto out, "Hn, Naruto what were you thinking?"

Naruto huffed as he turned to his sensei, "Didn't think Jiji would have Koga hunting me."

Iruka frowned, "Naruto I wasn't talking about hiding under that cart, though really you could have chosen a less obvious place." Iruka pointed to the monument that was visible over the rooftops, "I was talking about that."

The visages of the four Hokages were covered in crude drawings and all looked like they had bloody noses.

Naruto crossed his arms, "So what?"

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, the Hokages are much respected people. Why would you go and do something like that?"

Naruto grumbled, "Who cares, I'm going to surpass all of them. I will be better than all of those old men."

Koga looked over his shoulder at the two of them and chuckled, "Will you now? Perhaps after you've cleaned that mess up, now get going."

Iruka nodded, "Yes, we're going." Iruka caught Naruto's arm and dragged the boy toward the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

><p>As they made their way Naruto noticed Iruka relaxed some, "Iruka-sensei, what had you so tense?"<p>

Iruka glared at the boy, "You're lucky Koga's in a good mood today. The Yondaime Hokage was his sensei…he doesn't take kindly to people disrespecting the Hokages, that Hokage especially."

Naruto shrugged, "Koga won't hurt me he's the one who always gets me out of trouble."

Iruka shook his head in exasperation, "Naruto someday you might just push him over the edge with this talking down of his sensei. Even twelve years after his sensei's death he and his old teammates are still staunchly devoted to their fallen teacher."

Naruto looked toward the Yondaime's visage, "What was the forth like?"

Iruka shook his head, "I'm not really the best person to ask. There are six people you could ask though. Hatake Kakashi, though I think he's away on a mission. Koga of course, but I'd not push your luck for today. There's an ANBU captian but I don't know his name. Yuhi Kurenai, but she's in the middle of her Jonin qualification exam, best not to annoy her. Might Guy, he might be busy with his squad; he took a team last year. Then there's Mitarashi Anko, yeah, you're better off staying clear of her."

Naruto frowned, "Aren't all those people members of the Guardian Squad?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, they're the ones who handle special mission for the Hokage that even most ANBU captains don't have clearance for. Also they handle a lot of sensitive matters with the other villages."

Naruto shook his head, "Why is most of that squad made up of former students of the Yondaime Hokage?"

Iruka shook his head, "I really don't know. I know the current squad is a restructure of a defunct squad that existed during the reign of the Yondaime, but beyond that I know very little. I was about your age back then."

Naruto saw the tower come into view, "Do I really have to clean that all up?"

Iruka smiled at the boy, "After you're done we'll go for ramen, my treat."

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun rose to find the Hokage Monument looking cleaner than it had in many years.<p>

Iruka stood before his class as they all took their seats. There was the normal pushing and fighting by the girls to get the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't improved much in the last six years since his father's death and the death of 80 percent of his clan. His behavior had pushed nearly all his friends away, except Sakura and Ino who had become the two most vocal members of his fan club.

Iruka had also seen some other splintering of that group over the years. Kiba was still the closest thing to a best friend Naruto had in the class, followed closely by Shikamaru and Choji. Shino had distanced himself from the group as well, but that was merely the way of the Aburame Clan. Hinata's stutter had lessened, and it was obvious she was the only girl who didn't fawn over Sasuke. Her attentions were turned to another individual; who Iruka was thankful wasn't completely oblivious.

Iruka counted roll then turned to Mizuki, who was currently sweating profusely at a dark green sheet of paper. Iruka had never figured out why Mizuki developed the fear of the color green, Mizuki practically had to walk around blind folded if he was going anywhere in Konoha. He was sure it had something to do with Mizuki's rash of unexplained injuries over the years, anytime Mizuki was overly harsh to Naruto, or any student it seemed, Mizuki would call in sick and show up with a new injury. The worst was probably two years ago when he'd had to stay in the hospital for three months in a full body cast.

Iruka took the sheet of paper from Mizuki, "You alright?"

Mizuki turned to Iruka, "Yeah…just peachy…um…I think I'm going to step out for a drink of water."

Iruka nodded, "Alright, could you take the roll down to the office."

Mizuki nodded, "Sure…ha…Naruto is labeled as being here right?"

Iruka frowned, "Of course he is. What's wrong with you Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiled and waved his hands in front of him defensively, "I'm fine…just wouldn't want another accident like what happened two years ago, you remember when I forgot to mark him as here and he almost got dropped from the academy."

Iruka nodded and turned back to the class as Mizuki exited the room, "Alright class, we're going to do a review on the possible ninjutsu's that might be used for the practical exam tomorrow. Do you all remember what those are?"

Sakura was the only one to raise her hand.

Iruka turned to Sakura, "Sakura, would you please remind the class?"

Sakura stood up, "Of course Iruka-sensei. The exam tomorrow will be on either the Bunshin or Henge."

Iruka nodded, "Right Sakura. Now, don't expect one ninjutsu will be used and not the other. Let's begin the review, line up down here and we'll begin."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Tower…<p>

Koga stood before the Hokage as the old man filed out several forms, "I hear you declined taking a team this year. Surprising, your little sister and one of your cousins is up for graduation."

Koga frowned, "It's not wise for me to teach my own relatives. I've already taught Hinata everything I can, until she improves on the techniques father and I have shown her she won't be able to use the same ones as me. Besides, I don't think she has it in her to be a cold hearted murder like me."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Cold hearted? That is not a term I hear used to describe you very often, once or twice a year perhaps, but never more than that. No, what I usually hear is that you enjoy your work. The Daimyo is quite pleased with your most recent work, how did you lure that nobleman to the cliffs?"

Koga smirked, "It was quite easy. Kurotsuchi was on the same mission from the Earth Daimyo. You know our rulers really need to coordinate these things better, we both wasted a day fighting over who would kill the teme."

Hiruzen nodded, "So I take it she lured him there. You snuck up behind him and broke his neck then threw his body over the cliff."

Koga nodded, "Yes, it was entirely too easy. Trying to make an assassination look like an accident was never meant to be so boring. I had to wait three hours on that blasted cliff."

Hiruzen unrolled a message from the Tsuchikage, "Yes, Onoki also found it strange that you both were on the same mission so he did some digging, as did we of course. Our investigation came up with one conclusion. This assassination was more political than we realized. That nobleman was in a marriage contract with the Fire Daimyo's daughter, you remember her of course."

Koga glared, "Yeah, the girl that keeps requesting me for those C-rank missions to perform 'ninja tricks' at the Daimyo's Castle."

Hiruzen smiled at the younger man's irritation, "Yes, well it seems at a recent gathering of some of the Daimyos she met a young man from the Land of Earth…he happens to be an illegitimate son of the Earth Daimyo."

Koga crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "She fell in love with him and used us to kill her intended?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Correct, but at the same time she asked her father to request the job, and requested you do it personally, the illegitimate son of the Earth Daimyo requested the same mission from his father. Kurotsuchi being assigned to the mission was merely due to her knowledge of the Land of Fire from her stay here."

Koga shook his head, "Great, I see it now, the next Fire Daimyo is going to be some illegitimate son of the Daimyo of our worst enemies."

Hiruzen frowned, "Not likely. Besides the Fire Daimyo has three sons, and several grandson's whose claims are stronger. This union will be very important to the future of peaceful relation with the Land of Earth."

Koga lowered his head, "So you want me to become the Princess's personal guard?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, such a task is too far below your skill level. Anyway I need you to handle more important matters for awhile. We'll let the politicians deal with that other stuff. For now I have no further missions for you, why don't you take some time off, Hanabi I hear is much more like your father and you."

Koga frowned, "What is with people comparing me to my old man, I'm nothing like him."

Hiruzen became serious, "Koga, take the time off. It's only been a couple years since your father's wife passed away. No doubt your presence is needed with your clan."

Koga huffed and turned to the door, "As you command Lord Hokage."

* * *

><p>At the Academy…<p>

Iruka was down to the last few students. Naruto was next up on performing the two jutsu. Naruto turned back to his class and waited for Iruka's command.

Iruka nodded, "Henge into me."

Naruto did the handsigne, but when the smoke cleared after he'd called up the name of the jutsu standing before them was a poor henge of the Hokage. This made the class break into laughter.

Iruka glared at Naruto as he released the henge, "Naruto, I told you to henge into me, and that was a horrible henge of the Hokage."

Naruto bowed his head, "Sorry sensei."

Iruka shook his head, "Do the bunshin and make one copy of yourself."

Naruto nodded and attempted to do the jutsu. This time when the smoke cleared a sickly looking representation of Naruto lay on the floor twitching.

Iruka huffed, "Naruto, why can't you do a simple E-rank jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know sensei…it just happens I do everything you taught us to do."

Iruka pointed to the desks, "Sit down Naruto, I suggest you do a lot of studying tonight if you're going to pass the exams tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Mizuki was sitting in the bar he frequented the most. It was the only one where a certain green spandex wearing Jonin had yet to track him down to. Mizuki had never figured out why Might Guy seemed to be so protective of the demon brat, but he was, and somehow always found out about Mizuki's attempts to get Naruto kicked out of the academy or crippled so he'd have to drop out.<p>

Mizuki was on his third bottle when a cloaked stranger sat next to him, "I've been watching you. You seemed troubled friend."

Mizuki turned to the stranger, the cloak only obscuring his face from the other occupants, he had silver white hair and glasses, "You look a little young to be in a place like this. Your forehead protector shows you're a leaf-nin, but I don't seem to remember you being at any Chunin meetings. So you're either still a Genin or a Jonin I've never heard of?"

The stranger smiled pleasantly, "I'm hurt Mizuki-sensei, don't you remember me. I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I used to hold the door for you when you were in that wheelchair after falling off the Hokage Monument a few years ago."

Mizuki grimaced at the memory of his six months of needing to use a wheelchair. Guy had really taken it overboard that time; he couldn't even remember what he'd done to get Guy that mad to kick him off the Shodai's head.

Kabuto grinned at Mizuki's discomfort, "I've wondered sensei, why do you seem to get injured so often. I'm sure if someone looks at your medical files they'd fine you've broken at least every bone in your body at least once in the last six years."

Mizuki glared at the younger man, "It's because I'm the only one in this blasted village who's smart enough to realize something about that brat. Everyone else either ignores him, or panders to him no matter what he does. You know he let a stink bomb off in the middle of the October 10th festival last year. He was caught by Hyuga Hiashi, and the Hokage let Hyuga-sama decide the punishment."

Kabuto became interested, "What was the punishment?"

Mizuki narrowed his gaze, "He had to assist with the cleanup from the festival the next day, and had to paint the surrounding wall of the Hyuga Compound. It took him a month to finish that and I heard Hyuga-sama let him stay and eat dinner with his clan each night."

Kabuto nodded, "Yes that sounds like a horrible punishment. I bet that high class noble food was just horrid to eat."

Mizuki fumed, "If it was anyone else beside that brat, Hyuga-sama would have sent them to the stocks for sure."

Kabuto grinned, "Of course sensei…it's so unfair that such a worthless loser like that gets preferential treatment. Perhaps it's time you left this village…found someone more amicable to your thinking."

Mizuki frowned, "Betray the village? What you're talking about is treason?"

Kabuto's grin widened, "It's only treason if you're caught. It mustn't be that hard to slip away unnoticed, look at Uchiha Itachi. Six years and even the best hunters haven't caught him."

Mizuki glared at him, "That's not a name we throw around frivolously around here. He was a Guardian of Konoha and betrayed not only the village and his teammates, but also his family. He killed more loyal ninja in one night than the Kyubi attack and the Kumo-Konoha conflict combined."

Kabuto chuckled, "I'm not suggesting you go out and murder a bunch of people…though you will need something to show our benefactor your loyalty."

Mizuki frowned, "What would I need to do?"

Kabuto knew he had Mizuki now, "The scroll of forbidden jutsu. It's kept in the Hokage's Tower, the archives are located near the Hokage's Residence in the west-wing of the tower."

Mizuki crossed his arms, "That's not an easy job to do…but I might have a solution that will solve both my problems."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up on his bed surrounded by scrolls and notes. He shot up when he realized he'd forgotten to set his alarm and he was already five minutes late. He quickly changed, ate, and dashed out the door.<p>

He entered the classroom and took a seat vacant seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You're lucky baka. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei had to postpone the exam till this afternoon…something about a meeting."

* * *

><p>Hiruzen looked at the gathered ninja, "Koga report."<p>

Koga stepped forward, "I recently received intelligence from Master Jiraiya. He sent it through the drop used by him and sensei. Kakashi and I take turns checking that drop just to be safe. He reports that Orochimaru is no longer aligned with the group led by Madara and that unknown person Yagura said is the acting leader. Apparently Orochimaru had a falling out with the group over something relating to Itachi."

Mikoto stepped forward, "So Itachi is working with the founder?"

Koga nodded, "Though we've known that for sometime this is the first confirmation we've received. Orochimaru's whereabouts are unknown now, but Master Jiraiya said this happened not long before Otogakure cropped up."

Asuma frowned, "A connection?"

Koga nodded, "We're assuming so for the moment."

Hiruzen nodded, "Koga send word to the Mizukage, tell her I request her assistance in investigating this matter. If we investigate Orochimaru may try something desperate."

Iruka and Mizuki frowned at this information but for different reasons.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting board as he and his classmates were waiting for their sensei's to arrive.<p>

He was about to plan a prank when the door slid open and the two sensei entered and stood before the class. Iruka spoke, "Alright class. We'll start with the written test. Once you're done turn your paper over and wait until your name is called. You can begin as soon as you get your test."

Iruka handed out the written exam and returned to the front of the class. He and Mizuki waited as the students began working.

The first to finish was Sakura.

Iruka looked up as she turned her paper over, "Sakura, go into the next room and do the jutsu requested by the examiners in there."

Sakura nodded and exited the room.

* * *

><p>One by one the students were sent to the next room. Naruto watched each of his friends leave and was soon the last one in the room. Finally after two hours he turned his paper over.<p>

Mizuki hid is glare as he looked up at Naruto, "Finally…head into the next room, you should know that much by now."

Naruto got up and headed into the next room. He found Iruka and Mizuki at a table with a single forehead protector sitting before them. Naruto realized everyone else had passed. He frowned at the sensei, "Iruka-sensei, if you're both in here?"

Iruka chuckled, "Only Mizuki is in the classroom Naruto. I slipped out after handing you all your tests. Mizuki has a monitor in the classroom at the desk and is able to grade the practical from there. We decided on this after all the accidents Mizuki keeps having."

Naruto shook his head, "But you were the one telling all the others to report to this room?"

Iruka shook his head, "No, a simple Genjutsu. Naruto, everyone else had seen through that."

Naruto huffed, "What jutsu do I have to do?"

Iruka looked at his list, "Hmm…sorry Naruto looks like you got Bunshin again."

Naruto had a look of disbelief. He'd attempted for early graduation the previous two years, but had failed the exam both times. The first one because he didn't score high enough on the written, and the one last year because he failed at creating a Bunshin let alone holding it for required thirty seconds.

Naruto prepared and tried to create the Bunshin, but just like the day before the one that appeared looked half dead.

Iruka shook his head, he'd secretly hoped that Naruto would at least pass this year so he'd be with his own age group, "Sorry Naruto, but I can't let you pass. Better luck next year."

Naruto bowed his head dejectedly, "Hey…thanks Iruka-sensei."

Iruka watched Naruto leave the room. He turned to the hidden figure in the corner, "You see what I mean?"

Koga stepped into light with his Byakugan active, "More than you know. Keep an eye on him Iruka. In that state he's more vulnerable than you know."

Iruka nodded, "I'll finish up my report to the Hokage then go take him to Ichiraku's. That might cheer him up a little."

Koga deactivated his dojutsu then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto was sitting on the swing that hung from one of the branches in the courtyard of the academy. He could hear the civilian parents congratulating their children, and a few were even mocking him.<p>

Kiba ran up to Naruto but stopped short and frowned, "Hey, where's your forehead protector?"

Naruto shook his head, "I didn't pass the practical that's an automatic failure for the entire exam."

Kiba's frown deepened, "Sorry Naruto…mom's taking Hana and me out to dinner to celebrate, want to come?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, you guys go ahead…I'll just head home."

Kiba sighed, "You sure man?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

Kiba looked toward where their other friends were meeting their parents, "Should I tell the others?"

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata will just worry, Sakura would probably pound me for not getting help, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji will just act confused, and Shino will just say it was expected."

Kiba frowned, "Well, I doubt Shino would be that cold about it, but how you going to be able to face Sasuke. You two have been rivals since practically day one."

Naruto shrugged, "Guess he'll have to find a new rival. It'll be a year before I can even try again, and by then you'll probably be Chunin."

Kiba huffed, "See you around Naruto…just try not to get into too much trouble."

Naruto nodded then watched his friend run back to his mother and sister. He couldn't hear what was said but both Inuzuka women looked in his direction, and Naruto was forced to avoid eye contact.

Mizuki snuck up behind Naruto, "What's wrong Naruto? Why aren't you congratulating your friends?"

Naruto huffed, "Eh, what's it matter? They're not going to want to be my friends now; they won't have the time between their teams and missions."

Mizuki nodded, "Of course. Though you really can't fault Iruka-sensei, he merely wants to ensure you're prepared for the hardships of being a shinobi. Did you know you and Iruka are a lot alike?"

Naruto looked up at Mizuki, "We are?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yea, Iruka is an orphan just like you. He lost his parents during the Kyubi attack twelve years ago."

Naruto frowned, "What's that got to do with not letting me pass?"

Mizuki grinned to cover up his smirk, "Iruka sees you as a little brother, and he's always seen himself reflected in you. I wonder, did he mention the alternate way to graduate?"

Naruto looked surprised, "Alternate way?"

Mizuki sighed, "Obviously he's still being overly protective. It's very dangerous; if you're interested I'll tell you what you need to do."

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Konoha was quietly in the embrace of night. Only the few guards needed to maintain security were up. This peaceful night was suddenly interrupted by the blaring of alarms as a call to arms went up.

Moments later a mass of ninja gathered outside the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen standing in the middle of them, "Alright, Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals. I need you to search the village, leave no stone unturned."

The Jonin and Chunin scattered to begin their search.

Koga was searching near the eastern gate with his summonings when he noticed Iruka dash over the wall and into the forest, "That's strange?" Koga turned to Gen, "Gen, you sure Naruto's scent is around here? I'm not getting anything."

A low growl came from the dire wolf's throat, "Of course you're not getting anything. You know when you summon the Hunters your own sense of smell drops to the level of an average human."

Koga grumbled, "I know, and it's still irritating." Koga turned back to the way Iruka had gone, "Come on Gen, let the others check this area, let's see if the brat was brazen enough to leave the village."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat near an old hut reading the Scroll of Seals, "Damn, the first one had to be a bunshin jutsu didn't it. Well, if it will help me graduate then I'll do it."<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime later Iruka arrived at the old hut, "There found you!"<p>

Naruto turned to Iruka with a bright smile, "Iruka-sensei! Just wait I'll get to graduate now, I completed the secret task!"

Iruka looked confused, "Secret task? What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto pointed to the scroll open on the ground, "Mizuki-sensei said if I snuck this scroll out of the Hokage's Tower and learned a jutsu from it you would have to let me graduate."

Iruka frowned, "Mizuki…" realization finally struck Iruka just as he sensed the fuma shuriken aiming for Naruto. Iruka dove in front of his student and got struck by the overly sized shuriken in the back. Iruka noted Naruto's scared expression, "Naruto…run!"

* * *

><p>Koga was riding on Gen's back as they made their way through the forest. Gen suddenly stopped and he seemed to tense up. Koga frowned, "What's wrong?"<p>

Gen snarled, "Blood…Iruka's blood."

Koga leapt into the branches above him, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at Mizuki, "Why Mizuki-sensei? Why do you want this scroll?"<p>

Mizuki chuckled, "Why not? With that scroll I could buy my way into any village I want, preferably one without a blasted demon. I'm going to enjoy killing you demon, to bad I won't be able to stick around for all the praise they'll probably heap on me."

Naruto growled, "I won't lose to you!" Naruto used the cross ram sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clearing was filled with over a hundred copies of Naruto, "Alright! Let's do this!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Koga landed in the clearing to find Iruka leaning against a tree in obvious need of medical attention, a lump of flesh that he assumed was Mizuki, and Naruto standing in front of Iruka with Iruka's forehead protector on.<p>

Koga walked over to the pair with Gen following closely, "Well, isn't this a surprise? Someone want to fill me in?"

Naruto recapped the entire adventure, with some embellishments on the fight with Mizuki.

Koga nodded, "I see. Naruto, hold onto the scroll until we get back to the village. No matter what don't hand that to anyone unless it's the Hokage, and you're absolutely sure it's him."

Naruto nodded and clutched the scroll tighter.

Koga then turned to Iruka, "As for you…didn't I teach you better than to let some traitor trash beat you?"

Iruka scratched the back of his head, "Well, you know how it is. I was more concerned with Naruto's well being." Iruka bowed his head, "Mizuki told him."

Koga frowned, "Told him?"

Naruto caught what they were talking about, "Yeah, Mizuki-sensei told me about the Kyubi. He said how I'm the Kyubi."

Koga growled, "You are not the Kyubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto, you are the one protecting the village by restraining that monster."

Naruto frowned, "Koga…were you there when the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi?"

Koga bowed his head, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not allowed to say anything on that subject. The Sandaime's Law prevents us from talking openly about such things. Mizuki has opened the door for some things, but you'll have to wait for the rest." Koga motioned to Gen and the Dire Wolf approached, "Well, we'd better get back to the village. Mizuki's got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was waiting for the group to return at the gate. He nodded to Koga who tossed the beaten Mizuki on the ground as Iruka and Naruto slid from Gen's back.<p>

Koga indicated Mizuki, "Ibiki will want to have some words with this one."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, escort him to a holding cell for now." The Hokage turned to Iruka, "Iruka, how are you doing?"

Iruka nodded, "Fine Lord Hokage, nothing a little rest won't fix."

Sarutobi then turned to Naruto, "Now Naruto, if you'd be so kind as to return that scroll to me."

Naruto frowned then spoke up, "Jiji, if you really are who you say you are then you'd know what you gave me for my last birthday."

The Hokage chuckled, "Of course Naruto, I bought that jumpsuit you are currently wearing."

Koga and Iruka both sweat dropped and the revelation of where the jumpsuit had come from.

Naruto nodded and handed the scroll over to the Hokage. Sarutobi turned to Koga, "There's a Jonin meeting in my office to finalize Genin assignments. Please head over there."

Iruka stepped forward, "Lord Hokage, I need to make a slight alteration. Naruto has succeeded at passing the required jutsu. He performed a perfect Kage no Bunshin. I'm actually amazed at the number he created."

Koga nodded, "I saw it from a distance sir, and I'd never be able to make that many."

The Hokage nodded, "If that is so I'll take both of your words for it."

Naruto turned to Iruka, "Can we get ramen now?"

The three adults chuckled as Iruka directed Naruto off toward Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>Koga looked around the room to find the other Jonin who've yet to acquire a team of Genin gathered. Koga made his way over to his normal associates. Kakashi nodded to him, "So anything dire happen?"<p>

Koga shrugged, "Mizuki underestimated the brat, luckily Iruka got there in time."

Asuma frowned, "How'd Mizuki even know about that scroll, he's just a Chunin?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Hard to say. Iruka knew about it from missions he's accompanied me on, but he'd never let slip about something like that. We'll have to keep an eye open on possible threats."

Kurenai glared at the three, "Can you three shut up, the Hokage is about to speak."

Hiruzen stood in front of the crowd and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Alright, as you are no doubt aware it's that time of year again when we assign Genin squads. As a general rule certain teams are preferred due to clan considerations or skill levels." Hiruzen sighed then continued, "Now, if any of you wish to step out of the squad assignments this year please speak up."

Several Jonin including Genma and Hayate withdrew to the back of the room. Koga moved to join them.

Hiruzen noticed him, "Ah, Koga. I see you're withdrawing. Would you please come assist me with these assignments."

Koga bowed, "Of course Hokage-sama." Koga then moved to flank the Hokage.

Soon only ten Jonin remained including Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

The Hokage called up a Jonin then Koga leafed through several files then handed three to the Hokage. This continued until Kakashi was called up for team 7. Kakashi nodded to Koga who selected a file with the Uchiha crest and one with the Uzushiogakure symbol for the final member he pulled out a file with the generic leaf symbol.

The Hokage frowned as he looked at the files, "Hmm…interesting. Yes, I do see this team being balanced, Uchiha Sasuke the top rookie of this class, Haruno Sakura one of the top three kunoichi of the class, and Uzumaki Naruto…the dead last of the class."

Kakashi reached forward for the files, "I'll accept this assignment…as long as they pass my test that is."

The Hokage nodded then handed the files over and called up Kurenai. He was a little less shocked by Koga handing him Hinata and Kiba's files along with Shino's.

After team nine was assigned the only team left was Asuma's. He was happy to get the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, and wanted to see how far he could push this group to surpass their fathers.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

Koga had heard from Hinata about the assignments of the teams. Hiashi knew his son had a hand in the distribution of the teams, but didn't comment on it to his daughter.

Hiashi and Koga left the compound about an hour before Hinata had to meet with her new team. Hiashi led the way as they were both going to the same location, "So you feel Kurenai will do a better job training you sister than you can?"

Koga shrugged, "I expect we'll be surprised by what comes from her learning from someone outside our clan."

Hiashi nodded, "Indeed. Do you know what tests will be used today?"

Koga chuckled, "Kakashi will no doubt use the bell test. He's got the most explosive combination of students. Kurenai will probably test her team's hunting ability as that's what their more focused too. Asuma, it's hard to say."

Hiashi turned the corner and they both headed up to the observation platform in the central training grounds. Hiashi moved to sit with the other clan heads waiting to hear their children's progress. Koga moved over to where a group of sensor ninja and Hyuga were dividing up assignments.

A young Yamanaka turned to Koga, "Jonin Koga, sir!" The other ninja snapped to attention.

Koga huffed, "Let me guess, I outrank all of you."

The Yamanaka nodded, "Yes sir, I'm the next highest in rank. I'm a Chunin, just promoted after the last exam."

Koga nodded, "Alright…I want at least two sensors on each of the ten training fields being used. Also I want one Hyuga on each field as well. No invasive probing or doing anything to interfere. I'll be observing as well."

Koga took up a stance between the clan heads and the sensor ninja.

The Hokage entered and nodded to Koga, "I believe the first teams should be starting soon."

Koga nodded and turned toward the fields. He activated his Byakugan, "Alright! Teams 2 and 4 are starting, get into position."

The ninja assigned to observe dropped to their stations and began their jutsus. Surreptitiously the Hokage withdrew a crystal ball and activated the viewing jutsu.

The clan heads ignored the sensor ninja as they rattled off information in regards to the two teams, as these teams had none of their children on them.

After about five minutes Koga shook his head, "Team 4 has failed their test. Teams 1, 3, and 6 are beginning."

Choza shouted toward Koga, "Hey! What's up with our kids?"

Koga frowned then focused his dojutsu, "Team 7 is currently awaiting their Jonin-sensei, Team 8 is going over the rules of their test, and Team 10 is awaiting Nara Shikamaru."

Shikaku fumed as his teammates heckled him about his son's laziness.

Koga turned his attention back to the training fields, "Team 8 is starting as are teams 5 and 9."

* * *

><p>Team 8…<p>

Kurenai smiled as her three Genin entered the clearing of the training ground, "Welcome team 8. I hope you're all ready."

Kiba grinned, "Whatever this test is we'll beat it in no time at all."

Shino nodded curtly, "We will perform to your standards Kurenai-sensei, with no doubt."

Hinata joined her teammate's positive outlooks, "We'll do our bests Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai nodded, "Alright, since trying to pull a fast one like telling you only two of you will pass this test won't fly with you three, I'm going to pass over the kiddy stuff. You'll perform as a team and locate the six clues that will tell you were to find me. You have until sundown, now…go!"

Suddenly Kurenai vanished as her Genjutsu dropped.

Kiba turned to Hinata, "Quick Hinata your Byakugan!"

Hinata nodded and activated her dojutsu, "No good. Kurenai-sensei knows my limit she's outside it."

Shino spoke, "Hinata, don't focus on Kurenai-sensei. Remember she said there were six clues. As there are three of us that means there are two clues for each of us."

Kiba nodded, "Right, so we should split up and find them."

Shino shook his head, "No, that would be too obvious. No doubt it will take at least two of us to reach any of the clues."

Kiba huffed, "Fine, so where's the first clue brainy?"

Shino pointed to Kiba, "Your nose Inuzuka."

* * *

><p>Observation Tower…<p>

Koga nodded, "Team 8 seems to be tracking Kurenai. Her test seems to be a hunting exercise."

Tsume nodded, "She's testing to see how well the three of them work as a team."

Hiashi frowned, "We'll have to see how it goes, but I'm sure the three of them will figure it out."

Shibi nodded, "You are right Hyuga-sama, but shouldn't your daughter and Lady Tsume's son have a natural sense of teamwork, they have a familiar connection."

Koga growled from his post, "That connection is in the room Aburame-sama."

Shibi nodded to Koga, "No offense Jonin Koga, I was merely stating a known fact."

Koga turned back to the fields, "Teams 2, 5, and 9 have all failed. Team 9 may need medical assistance."

Shikaku turned to Koga, "Has my lazy son finally shown up?"

Koga nodded, "Yes Nara-sama. Asuma is currently giving his team a lecture about punctuality."

Mikoto then spoke, "Has Kakashi shown up yet?"

Koga snickered, "He's there, but his students are just too busy arguing to look."

* * *

><p>Team 7…<p>

Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other as Sakura was trying to separate them. All this time Kakashi was on the other side of the training grounds at the memorial stone.

Kakashi looked up toward where he could hear the three Genin arguing, "Well, guess I'll have to cut this visit short. Don't worry sensei; I'll make sure your son becomes the strongest ninja." He suddenly hears Sakura yell something and sees Naruto fly through the bushes, "Though, I may need some help to keep that promise."

* * *

><p>Observation Tower…<p>

Koga winced as Naruto was sucker punched by the pink haired Haruno, "Um…Team 7 may get started soon."

The Hokage nodded from where he was watching everything through his crystal ball.

Koga turned to one of the sensor ninja, "Hey, what's up with team 1?"

The sensor ninja turned to Koga, "Team 1 chose to surrender. Their sensei gave them the choice to surrender and go back to the academy or fail and be dropped from the ninja program permanently."

Koga nodded, "Fine, Team 1 is out." Koga focused back on Asuma's team, "Team 10 is beginning."

* * *

><p>Team 10…<p>

Asuma nodded to his three Genin, "Okay, let's see how well you three can do your family jutsu. Understand I know how to counter all your individual techniques. You'll only be able to beat me by using you techniques in perfect harmony."

Shikamaru nodded, "Ino!"

Ino, "Ready! Hold him still Shikamaru."

Shikamaru made his hand seal, "Shadow Bind!" Shikamaru's shadow shot out toward Asuma.

Ino believing Asuma captured used her technique, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino's body went limp and slumped against Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru turned to Choji, "Aright Choji, your turn."

Choji nodded, "Body expansion jutsu!"

Ino suddenly jolted up, "No Choji, it's a trap!"

* * *

><p>Observation Tower…<p>

Koga shook his head as he sees Asuma's signal, "Team 10 passes. They're a little ruff, but they'll improve."

Inoichi frowned, "Any serious damage?"

Koga shook his head, "Your daughter is fine. Choza's kid might have some mild bruising from punching a henged rock. Shikamaru is of course unharmed."

The Hokage nodded, "Very good. We have four teams left, how are they doing?"

Koga examined the fields again, "Hmm…Team 6 hasn't moved in a while."

A younger Hyuga turned to Koga, "I think their sensei caught them in a Genjutsu."

Koga frowned, "Then Team 6 failed. Where's their sensei?"

A sensor ninja huffed, "He left them and went to a bar."

Koga grumbled, "Send someone to get them out of that Genjutsu, then find their sensei and schedule him an appointment with Ibiki."

The sensor nodded and jumped from his seat.

Another sensor spoke up, "Sir, Team 3 failed their test. Their sensei was using the bell test, and they argued over who got a bell."

Koga shook his head, "Mark it. Only teams 7 and 8 are still going. Team 7 seems to be finally getting started."

* * *

><p>Team 7…<p>

Kakashi watched his three students dive off in different directions. He frowned at this, "Hmm…seems they haven't caught onto the gist of this test."

Kakashi noticed Naruto had appeared before him, "I see, so the dead last is going to go first."

Sakura was sitting within her chosen hiding place trying to understand the purpose for the test. She'd had several lessons from Hyuga Koga during her time in the academy as he was her sponsor. Her performance didn't only reflect on her own family, but also on the Hyuga Clan. She remembered how he always said a Genin team was made up of three individuals.

Sakura spotted where Sasuke was and made her way to him, "Sasuke."

The Uchiha prodigy glared at her, "What are you doing here? You're going to give my location away."

Sakura narrowed her gaze, "No time for your mightier than though bull shit Uchiha. I may like you, but I have to pass this test just as much as you do, and the only way we'll do that is by working together. Now we need to regroup with Naruto."

Sasuke looked into the clearing, "That's not going to be easy. The dobe got himself caught in one of sensei's traps."

Sakura saw Naruto hanging upside down by from a snare trap, "Damn Naruto, of all the knuckleheads we could get stuck with."

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, if there's only two bells then only two of us can pass. We don't need him."

Sakura shook her head, "Something isn't right. I spoke with Koga-san about how we're promoted to Chunin awhile back. The Chunin exam requires a three man Genin squad. Why would they take away one team member when we'll just need him back to get to the next level?"

Sasuke huffed, "Alright…I'll draw sensei's attention while you get Naruto down from that trap. Be careful, sensei wouldn't let a rescue be this simple."

Sasuke landed in the middle of the clearing, "Hey! Sensei! Enough with this stupid test, I'll show you what a Uchiha is really capable of."

Sakura watched Sasuke for a moment then moved to the branch over Naruto, "Naruto."

Naruto looked up to see Sakura above him, "Hey! Sakura!"

Sakura motioned for him to be quiet, "Naruto, I'm going to cut you lose. There's probably more traps in this area, as soon as you're free get away from this tree."

Naruto landed then handspring clear of the tree. Sakura landed next to him, "Now to get Sasuke and regroup."

The pair turned to find Sasuke up to his shoulder in the ground with Kakashi's foot on his head. The Copy Ninja turned to his other two students, "Hmm, so he was distracting me so you could free Naruto. Now how are you going to free Sasuke?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, "My clones can keep him busy, but it's only going to be for a minute at most."

Sakura nodded, "We'll make due."

Naruto made the cross ram sign, "Kage Bunshin!"

Twenty Naruto copies appeared and pushed Kakashi back as Naruto and Sakura pulled their teammate out of the ground. Sasuke glared at Naruto's clones, "Those aren't going to keep him much longer. We need a plan."

Sakura nodded, "We need to make it quick, our times almost up."

A cough from behind them signaled their sensei was standing behind them. The three Genin turned to find their sensei giving them his trademark eye smile, "You pass."

* * *

><p>Observation Tower…<p>

Koga nodded, "Team 7 has passed…Team 8 is moving…in this direction?"

The Hokage frowned, "Why would they be coming here?"

Koga examined the tower and the surroundings, "Ah, it seems Kurenai is hiding near here. Her team will find her in approximately four minutes."

* * *

><p>Team 8…<p>

Kiba handed the sixth scrap of paper to Hinata, "So what's it say?"

Hinata frowned, "It's some kind of code I think?"

Shino looked over her shoulder, "Hmm…I think I understand. As we know my assumption that the clues were divided among us two a piece was incorrect. We needed to follow Kiba's nose to locate the areas the clues were in, Hinata's Byakugan to locate the scraps," Shino held his hand out and allowed his bugs to match up to pheromone trails on the paper, "and my bugs to decipher the message."

Hinata read the message, "From the training grounds observational tower head north to training ground zero. From there head toward the fallen tree. From the tree head to the small creek that runs between training grounds zero and one. Follow the creek to the edge of the Third Training Ground. Find the memorial stone in the Third Training Ground. From the memorial stone head back to the observational tower, I'll be waiting at the base of the tower."

Shino nodded as he checked the mental map he'd made of the area, "This is the path we've followed in collecting these notes. That means Kurenai-sensei is waiting at the observation tower in Training Ground Zero."

Kiba huffed, "You mean we went in a huge circle for nothing?"

Hinata shook her head, "Doubtful Kiba, sensei must have been watching us the entire time. We mustn't keep her waiting."

* * *

><p>Observation Tower…<p>

Koga nodded as he deactivated his Byakugan, "Team 8 passes."

The Hokage nodded, "Well done, everyone, thank you for your excellent work today. You may now return to your normal duties."

Koga watched as the other ninja departed then moved to a flanking position beside his father as was customary. Hiashi turned to his son, "I expect a full report on Hinata's work during this test."

Koga nodded, "I'm sure she's perfectly fine giving you that report herself. Besides, I may embellish a few points."

Hiashi shook his head, "You're twenty seven you're supposed to be past the rebellious stage."

Koga shook his head, "Sorry father, but I'm still just as rebellious as I was at fifteen."

Shibi frowned, "Hyuga-sama? Would your son not settle down if you got him a wife?"

Koga stared shocked at the Aburame Clan leader.

Hiashi rubbed his chin, "I have pondered that thought for some time, but just tossing girls at my son doesn't work. Not that there aren't a plethora of women throwing themselves at him. He just hasn't found that right match to counter his more rash behavior."

Choza chuckled from where he sat, "If I remember right, Koga and that Kurotsuchi girl from Iwa hit it off. Perhaps an alliance through them could solidify relations."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Yes, one of the Yondaime Hokage's students marries the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. It could work, but I fear we'd just start fighting again in regards to who moves to who's village."

Tsume huffed, "You lot talk like the pup isn't even in the room."

Koga turned to his aunt, "Didn't we agree you'd stop calling me pup in public. It's very demeaning."

Tsume smirked evilly at her nephew, "I never agreed to anything pup, besides you're still young compared to the rest of us."

Koga huffed, "Father, might I please be excused. I'd rather not be present while you're discussing possible matches for me."

Hiashi nodded, "Very well, but truthfully Koga this is not a subject that can be left idle. It's already evident that you are a starting point for a new branch of the Hyuga and Inuzuka Clans. In fact the council could even order you to start a new clan."

Koga sprung to a window, "Don't even joke about that." In a swirl of leaves he vanished.

Shikaku frowned at Hiashi, "You really thinking of declaring him separate from your clan?"

Hiashi stared at the now empty window, "And why not. Koga portrays the greatest aspects of both my clan and the Inuzuka. I wouldn't make the motion unless I saw the results of his offspring, but from an incident that occurred a few years ago I'm already assured of the outcome."

Inoichi frowned, "What incident?"

Hiruzen frowned, "That's a personal subject of the Hyuga Clan. It's best not spread around due to the people involved."

The other clan heads nodded their understanding and began to depart in their usual groups.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as his friends piled into one of the extra large booths in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Teuchi had them installed when he started getting larger groups of ninja frequenting his shop. For the first time in six years Sasuke had even deemed to grace their group with his presence.<p>

Ino turned to Sakura who was sitting on Sasuke's other side, "Have you heard if any of the other teams passed? Maybe we should have invited them as well?"

Shino shook his head as he answered, "Our team was the last to pass. We overheard one of the observers state, that only three teams passed this year."

Ino shivered, "It was that tough this time?"

Sasuke frowned, "Well, look who our sensei are. Sakura, Naruto, and I have Copy Ninja Kakashi. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji have Sarutobi Asuma the son of Lord Hokage, and Hinata, Kiba, and Shino have Kurenai Konoha's Genjutsu mistress. If we had those three think of whom some of the others had."

Hinata frowned, "My brother wasn't a sensei this year. He withdrew from the selection."

Kiba huffed, "Too bad. I'd be envious of whoever got Koga for their sensei. Not to slight Kurenai-sensei, but my cousin actually fought in the last war. He's also well known in practically every country."

Shino nodded, "Yes, he's very well known Kiba. Iwa placed orders similar to those regarding the Yondaime Hokage, Suna regards him as a hero for some reason, Kiri offered him a place to go if he ever tired of serving Konoha, and Kumo has a huge bounty on him."

Hinata frowned, "Kumo dropped the bounty."

Shino tilted his head in recognition, "Of course Hinata, I forgot. Kumo used to have a huge bounty on him."

Naruto turned to Shino, "Hey Shino? Why's he got similar status with the Yondaime Hokage in Iwa?"

Shino shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I overheard my father mention it to my mother once when Koga's name came up at dinner. He said he was surprised all the Yondaime's students don't have that status."

Choji spoke up, "My old man said it's because Koga's a fuinjutsu expert. They say he was even taught in the old Uzushiogakure methods. They were said to be the best fuinjutsu experts, even better than the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto frowned, "Uzushiogakure? What's that?"

Shikamaru narrowed his gaze at Naruto, "Man Naruto sometimes I forget just how thick you really are. Figured you'd at least know where you clan came from."

Naruto shook his head, "Shikamaru I don't have a clan…I don't even have a family."

Shikamaru huffed as he sat up straight, "Naruto, you weren't paying attention in history much were you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Never really thought we'd need it."

Sasuke spoked, "Naruto. You know the red swirl pattern on the back of all the Chunin and Jonin vests in our village?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I have a white one on my shoulder, and the ninja have them on their shoulders too."

Sasuke huffed, "Uzumaki Mito the wife of the Shodai Hokage was a member of the Uzumaki Clan. A powerful clan that heralds from the Uzushiogakure, or at least they did. During the Second Great Shinobi World War that village was destroyed by Kiri, because Kiri was afraid Uzushiogakure would aid us with their fuinjutsu. Obviously your parents were survivors who fled to Konoha."

Naruto frowned, "Why'd nobody ever tell me this?"

Shikamaru huffed, "Well, besides the obvious it doesn't matter. You're probably the last Uzumaki in existence, and they'd figured you learn about this stuff in the academy."

Naruto huffed and jumped over the back of his seat and landed in the middle of the table where several other ninja were eating, "Koga-san, why'd no one ever tell me about this stuff."

Koga looked at the blond boy blankly, "As Shikamaru said, it doesn't really matter. Would it change who you are to know there were once hundreds of people with the name Uzumaki. You are still Naruto, a ninja of Konohagakure."

Kakashi frowned, "Naruto, why'd you turned to Koga for that question and not me. I am your sensei after all."

Naruto turned to his sensei, "Because Koga knows my clan's techniques."

Koga shook his head, "Wrong Naruto. I know some of their techniques, but I wouldn't be able to teach them to you. I was taught in ways that are specific to Byakugan users. Without eyes like mine you'd never understand the complex matrixes of symbols that make up seals."

Kakashi nodded, "Besides Naruto, it's a long time from when you're ready to learn that kind of stuff. Besides, Koga isn't the only student of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto brightened, "He isn't? Right he isn't!"

Anko stood and caught Naruto by the scruff, "Right! Now could you get back to your table and stop jumping into the middle of our lunch."

Naruto slipped out of her reach, "Sorry! Um…bye!" Naruto darted back over the seat to his spot at the Genin table.

Asuma chuckled, "Good luck Kakashi, you're going to need it."

Kakashi turned to Koga, "You have any missions to Kiri in the near future?"

Koga frowned, "The Mizukage made a request for me to go pick up sensitive intel she didn't want sent by hawk. I'm supposed to leave in a couple weeks."

Kakashi glanced around the table, "Think you can alter the mission a little. Maybe add three or four more Jonin, and between nine and twelve Genin."

Koga sighed, "You want to make a detour to the ruins of Uzushiogakure."

Kakashi just eye smiled, "That is a great idea Koga?"

Koga growled, "Don't you lot of D-rank missions to do?"

* * *

><p>End Chapter Fourteen<p>

A/N: Okay, here you go, and please review. Expect a little delay in updates, I just had surgery and writing is a little iffy. I'm posting this with a large probability of errors.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

><p>Naruto sat crouching in a hedge as the four legged terror approached. Carefully pushing the talk button on his communicator Naruto reported in, "Team leader, this is 7-3. I have visual on target."<p>

Kakashi's voice responded through the earpiece, "This is Leader 7. Naruto can you verify the target."

Naruto nodded forgetting his teammates couldn't see him.

Kakashi's voice came through again, "You just nodded didn't you Naruto?"

Naruto nearly face palmed as he responded, "No Leader 7…I mean yes I can verify the target, no to that other thing."

Sasuke voice came through, "You're such a dobe Naruto."

Kakashi responded immediately, "7-1, no idle chatter over the com."

Sasuke responded, "Sorry Leader 7. It won't happen again."

Kakashi's board voice responded, "Good, now 7-2, please review the target's identifying characteristics."

Sakura's voice came through, "Right Leader 7. Target is of the feline species, dark fur with lighter colored markings, also a red ribbon on subject's right ear."

Kakashi sighed as the boredom started to get to him, "Excellent. 7-3 you got all that?"

Naruto nodded as he responded, "Roger Leader 7. Subject is verified."

Kakashi stood from his crouched position on a branch, "Alright Naruto, since you made the verification you call the play."

Naruto had to restrain his excitement, "Okay. This is how we're going to do this. Teme otherwise known as 7-1 will flank my position from the slide. Sakura will hold her position while Teme and I force the target toward her."

Kakashi sweat dropped from his position, "Naruto, please refrain from using your nicknames for your teammates and only use the assigned call signs"

Naruto grumbled, "Alright fine. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes and many scratches and bites later…<p>

Sakura stood holding a calm Tora as Kakashi applied bandages to Naruto's arms and face. Naruto glared at the cat, "Are you sure that's a cat sensei? It's more like a monster."

Sakura glared back at Naruto, "Naruto you idiot, if you hadn't caught him by his tail he wouldn't have scratched you so badly."

Sasuke huffed and turned as a puff of smoke signaled the arrival of another ninja.

Kakashi nodded as Koga approached, "Hyuga Koga, surprising to see you here."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the cat, "There's no way that's the same beast."

Kakashi shrugged, "Most likely a descendent of the one we had to chase in our Genin days."

Koga frowned, "Genin days? Kakashi you could count how long we were Genin in hours practically. Chasing Tora was probably the only D-rank mission I did as a Genin."

Kakashi nodded, "Well I only had to do it once. I heard you had to do it five times."

Koga growled, "The Daimyo's wife made finding that damnable cat equal to protecting village secrets during the war."

Kakashi nodded, "I have found it strange how the cat only escapes when the Daimyo and his wife are here."

Naruto turned to his teammates, "They're ignoring us aren't they?"

Sasuke huffed, "Hn."

Sakura turned to Koga, "Koga-san, is there a particular reason you're here?"

Koga turned to Sakura like he'd just realized she was there, "Oh, yeah there is." He turned back to Kakashi, "Turn that cat in to its owner then get your team to the Third Training Ground for a mission briefing."

Kakashi frowned, "Strange location for a mission brief."

Koga sighed, "Yagura is in town."

Kakashi nodded, "I see. We'll be there soon…are the others going to be there?"

Koga turned to leave, "Teams 8 and 10 should be enroute to the meeting place."

Kakashi turned to his team, "We're heading to the Hokage's Tower. Move out!"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later in the Third Training Ground…<p>

Kakashi and his students arrived to find Teams 8 and10 waiting. Kurenai and Asuma nodded to Kakashi while the nine Genin recounted their first couple of weeks doing D-rank missions.

Everyone turned as Koga entered in a swirl of leaves followed by three men who appeared using smoke bombs. They noticed two of the strangers wore Kiri forehead protectors while the third had the metal plate attached to his shirt. This one turned to Koga, "Hyuga-san these are the ones?"

Koga nodded to the shorter man, "Yes. They're not much now, but give them a few years and they're sure to surprise you."

Yagura nodded, "I am sure. We should get this over with then head out; you will want to get a good start if you're headed there. Seeing as the sooner you finish that you can attend to your other assignments."

Koga led the group of Kiri ninja toward the others, "I guess introductions are in order. Teams 7, 8, and 10 this is Yagura the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. He's the former Mizukage, which means besides being the host of a tailed beast he's stronger than any of us here individually, but as a group we could probably beat him with minimal casualties."

The Genin looked nervous, except for Sasuke who wanted to challenge this person.

Yagura sensed the nervousness and spoke up, "Konoha and Kiri have been allies for several years now, and I have no desire to alter that. For the time being you have nothing to fear from me, though always be on guard as even friends can become enemies in our world."

Koga sighed, "Yeah, that didn't help much." Koga turned back to the Genin, "These other two are his assigned guards. Momochi Zabuza also known as the Demon of the Mist, he's currently one of the top members of the Seven Swordsmen." Koga's eyes narrowed as he turned to the other Kiri ninja, "The one with the patch is Ao, a Hunter Nin from Kiri's ANBU. He's also got a Byakugan under that patch."

Hinata tensed, "Brother?"

Koga nodded, "Yes Hinata he killed one of our family members."

Ao fidgeted under the gaze of two members of the Hyuga Clan. Zabuza chuckled, "Hey Ao, if we weren't allied to Konoha how long would you last against them?"

Ao glared at Zabuza, "Can you shut up you're only still alive because Mizukage welcomed you and Haku back to the village. One wrong move and I'll be happy to hand your head to Mizukage and the council regardless of punishment." Ao turned to Koga, "Hyuga-san can you please stop with the death glares? I told you I didn't steal the eye, your clansman gave it to me willingly after I defeated him. He was a Branch House Member, no doubt wanting to get even with you Main House Hyuga."

Yagura sighed, "Ao, don't forget that part of our alliance with Konoha is that eye will be returned upon your death. Don't antagonize Koga into speeding that process along. I for one would not fault him."

Zabuza chuckled, "Neither would I."

Yagura shook his head and turned to stare at Naruto, "Uzumaki."

Naruto jumped as the foreign ninja called his name.

Koga turned to the blond, "Naruto come with me and Yagura. There's some things that need to be discussed, the Mizukage wishes to pay you war reparations as you're the only Uzumaki known to be alive."

Yagura nodded at Koga's flimsy excuse as the other Genin wouldn't see past it, besides it was partially true.

Kakashi watched as Naruto followed Koga and Yagura to just past Kiba's hearing range.

Asuma turned to Kakashi, "So is Guy's team coming to?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Hard to say. Usually I'm the last one to arrive to a meeting."

As if to answer Asuma's question two green blurs shot from the trees followed by a pink blur and a beige blur. Guy landed in his good guy pose with Lee mimicking it next to him, Ten Ten landed with her weapons scrolls in her hands and Neji landed in his basic juken stance.

Kakashi frowned, "Guy? What's with the entrance?"

Guy laughed deeply, "Lord Hokage told me of this youthful gathering and said we should attend. It is good to see my old team almost all back together. Where is Koga? Lord Hokage said he'd be here."

Neji tapped his sensei on the shoulder, "He's over there talking to Naruto and that weird looking guy."

Ao jumped up enraged, "Why you little brat! That's the former Mizukage you just insulted!"

Hinata glared, "Don't yell at my cousin thief!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback by Hinata's outburst, Neji especially as he wasn't expecting his estranged cousin to come to his defense.

Ao stepped back, "Cousin?" Ao actually took the time to examine the boy and nearly fell backward as he recognized the Hyuga features especially the eyes, "Ack…Another Hyuga!"

Zabuza chuckled again, "Poor Ao, the Hyuga keep popping out of the woodwork around here."

Neji frowned, "Lady Hinata, why is this Kiri ninja so startled by my identity. Does it have some connection to you calling him a thief?"

Hinata nodded, "Neji, that man has one of our clan's eyes. He admits it was taken from a Branch House Member."

Neji nodded, "Then that means you are the Kiri Hunter Ninja known as Ao. I have heard of you from my father, he says you defeated that clansman honorably. Though I see little use of you continuing to use that eye there are no way you can ever accomplish juken without the extensive training of our clan."

Hinata paused, "Neji aren't you enraged that he took the life of our clansman and defiled his body by taking his eye as well."

Neji turned to Hinata, "Yes Hinata I am enraged, though unlike you and Koga I can control my emotions. While it is fine for Koga to use his emotions you need to learn to gain better control over yours as the clan heir."

Kurenai turned to Zabuza, "Maybe we should separate Ao from those two so an international incident doesn't start right here."

Zabuza nodded, "I think Ao needs to rest. I think he saw his life flash before his eye and his borrowed eye more times in the last twelve hours than he has in his entire life."

* * *

><p>Koga leaned against a tree as Yagura and Naruto faced off. Yagura waved a hand at the ground, "Uzumaki, would you like to sit down. This could take a while." Naruto plopped down and waited as Yagura sat down as well. Yagura sighed then continued to speak, "You no doubt have many questions, but please don't interrupt. Firstly I know you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."<p>

Naruto froze, "How?"

Yagura glared, "Don't interrupt." His expression returned to neutral, "I know because the Sanbi told me. Besides that I know several secrets Koga has known. Even his teammates from the Guardians don't know that. When the Sanbi assisted in suppressing a malignant charka that Koga had taken from me, it touched his mind while keeping the chakra from damaging his brain."

Koga grumbled, "Not like I asked you two to do that."

Yagura ignored him and continued, "I have been in your shoes Naruto. My village used to hate me just because I had a burden they couldn't understand. They feared the Sanbi, and as an extension of that they feared me. When I became Mizukage they still feared me, but they also respected me. Then a very bad man came and manipulated me into serving him. That man is very evil and as Jinchuriki he is a common enemy of both of us."

Koga grunted a warning.

Yagura turned to Koga and nodded, he then turned back to Naruto, "On that subject you'll have to wait till you're a bit older. Lord Hokage as well as a few other Kages felt it would be best if you met an older Jinchuriki who might be able to assist you in understanding what you learned only recently."

Naruto bowed his head, "About holding back the fox?"

Yagura nodded, "I am one of the few who has mastered controlling his biju. The only other Jinchuriki I know of who has truly mastered their biju is Killer Bee of Kumogakure the younger brother of the current Raikage and Jinchuriki of the Hachibi."

Naruto frowned, "You know all the other Jinchuriki?"

Yagura shook his head, "I battled Killer Bee during the Kumo-Konoha Conflict. I also battled the Nibi Jinchuriki as she is also from Kumo." Yagura indicated Koga, "Koga is the only person I know who has met all nine Jinchuriki."

Naruto turned to Koga, "Why do you know all of them?"

Koga huffed, "I'm a seal master Naruto. It's my duty as a shinobi to ensure the powers of the biju don't fall into the wrong hands."

Naruto frowned, "Wrong hands?"

Yagura drew the boy's attention back to him, "That's information for another day. Today we're going to meet your prisoner. Sanbi, Koga, and I will accompany you this time, but be aware that normally you will stand alone against the fox."

Koga straightened up and brushed off his sleeves, "Yeah don't lay it on too heavy." Koga shook his head, "This is not a meeting I'm looking forward to."

Yagura frowned, "I'm sure the Kyubi will be thrilled to see you to."

Koga grunted then sat down completing a triangle between the three of them, "Alright Naruto listen closely. I'm going to use my chakra to test the seal, and then Yagura and Sanbi will follow. You just have to clear your mind."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of sewer. Numerous pipes ran along brick walls leading down a dark corridor Naruto felt a familiar presence and turned to find Koga examining the surroundings, "Man, sensei could have at least put a window in here."

Naruto frowned, "Koga, where's the fox?"

Koga pointed into the gloom, "Down there. These pipes are feeding the fox's chakra into your system, if we follow them we'll come to the Kyubi's cell."

Naruto felt two more presences and was surprised when he turned to find Yagura standing on the back of a massive turtle with a man's face; the corridor around them seemed to expand to allow the chakra beast passage.

The Sanbi looked around, "Hmm…Yagura I know I shouldn't pity him, but at least your seal lets me see through your eyes."

Yagura ignored the turtle and turned to the two leaf ninja, "We should not linger."

Koga nodded, "Right, come on Naruto we'll hitch a ride on the Sanbi."

It didn't take long for them to come to the sealed gate. Naruto frowned, "So he's in there?"

Koga nodded, "Yep, don't get to close, he's probably just waiting to jump out and scare you."

"You're taking all the fun out of this student of the Yondaime." The malevolent voice echoed off the walls.

Koga narrowed his gaze at the gate, "The once mighty Kyubi. I wonder, has twelve years curbed your insanity?"

The fox lunged at the bars slamming into the gate that didn't budge at all, "I dare you to come closer! I might not be able to kill the kid without killing myself, but you're fair game."

Yagura turned to Koga, "We should do what we came here to do."

Naruto frowned, "What are we doing?"

Koga smiled as he glared at the fox, "We're going to introduce you to the fox."

The three shinobi jumped down in front of the gate. The fox narrowed his gaze at the giant turtle behind them, "The Sanbi? Why are you so eager to follow your jailor's whim?"

The Sanbi tilted its head, "I have my reasons. Besides Yagura has always been very good, he relied on me to protect him when he was younger."

The Kyubi growled, "Why didn't you use that to escape? You could have freed yourself."

The Sanbi glared at the caged fox, "Because unlike you I don't focus on my anger, and I don't turn my hate against my Jinchuriki. It wasn't his fault I was sealed. It was my own doing as well as that of the seal master who defeated me and sealed me into the child."

The Kyubi grumbled, "Just admit it you're too weak."

The Sanbi sighed, "You'll never understand Kyubi. You may be the strongest in regards to the amount of chakra, but you cause your Jinchuriki to be the weakest because you don't put your trust in them. I and many of the others get freedoms you could only dream of due to aiding out jailors."

The Kyubi huffed, "So you get favors for good behavior. I don't want the measly trifles of being able to see the outside world or the ability to experience what my jinchuriki experiences. I am the Kyubi, the personification of hate."

The Sanbi shook its massive head, "No Kyubi, you're a mass of chakra who wouldn't even be able to make a coherent thought without the aid of your jinchuriki."

Naruto had been watching the two biju argue and turned to the other ninja, "They're ignoring us aren't they?"

Koga nodded, "Probably, but you got to remember this is the first time these two have probably seen each other in well over fifty years. The Sanbi was destroyed when his last Jinchuriki was killed then shortly after his return he was sealed in Yagura."

Yagura frowned, "The Sanbi and most the others do not look fondly on the Kyubi, and normally look on the Kyubi's Jinchuriki with remorse since they have the hardest task of all."

Koga frowned as he felt a familiar chakra pulse within the seal. He turned to the gate and examined the seal closely then turned to Yagura, "Naruto knows not to pull the seal off and to stay back from the gate. Let's leave so he can talk to the Kyubi."

Yagura nodded and soon the Sanbi and Yagura had faded away.

Koga turned to the Kyubi, "Hey furball!"

The fox glared at the shinobi, "What insect?"

Koga sneered, "Be a good fox and don't try anything stupid." With that Koga also faded away.

Naruto turned to the fox, "You know Koga?"

The fox glared at the kid who was his jailor, "That's his name? Yeah I know him; he got in the way when I tried killing you when the Yondaime was preparing to seal me. His clan has a defensive technique that even I can't defeat. Though, in reality if I'd used more than one tail I'd surely have killed him."

Naruto looked surprised, "Koga was there when you were sealed?"

The fox growled, "Didn't I just say he was. Damn brat. So I guess this is where I grumble and snarl at you and you demand the use of my chakra."

Naruto frowned, "Use your chakra?"

The fox sighed, "Well in truth you're already using it. Slowly my chakra has been filtering into you. As a Uzumaki you already have monstrous levels of chakra, but my added chakra makes you have a level of chakra that surpasses even the Yondaime or your mother's."

Naruto frowned, "You knew my mother?"

The fox narrowed his gaze, "You're telling me they never told you? Damn those marks on your face are a tell tale sign. Your mother was my last jinchuriki. Those birthmarks aren't a sign you my jinchuriki, they're a sign you were born from my jinchuriki. If you ever saw a picture of the Shodai's brats you'd see. They normally only last a single generation, if I hadn't been put in you your kids wouldn't have the marks."

Naruto bowed his head, "Why'd they never tell me?"

The fox tilted his head, "Probably trying to protect you…you see if I leave a jinchuriki they don't live long after that. You and me kid are bound together for life. If you remove the seal I'm free, but you'll die as I'll take your body as my new one. If you die I die, but I'll come back after a time. If I'm removed from your body you'll die."

Naruto glared at the fox, "So…my mother died because you were removed and put in me?"

The fox avoided Naruto's gaze, "It wasn't by choice, though truthfully I've never enjoyed being sealed up like this. A guy took advantage of your mother's seal being weakened by your birth; he kidnapped your mother and pulled me out. He then used a special technique he had to unleash me on the village. Though, truthfully I didn't need a lot of encouragement to attack Konoha."

Naruto grimaced, "I…I caused my mom…I caused her to be weak…"

The fox growled, "Hey! None of that brat..." The fox looked around nervously as his surroundings became darker, "Damn, snap out of it brat I hate it when you get all depressed…it gets even darker and murkier in here."

Naruto looked around and noticed the encroaching darkness. He turned back to the fox, "Sorry…"

Naruto faded and the fox was once more alone. The fox growled, "Damn…probably shouldn't have said that stuff. It's going to be like this for weeks."

* * *

><p>Koga and Yagura watched as Naruto woke up and stood. Naruto turned to Koga, "Koga…was I the reason my mother died?"<p>

Koga didn't hide his ire, "What did that fox say?"

Naruto bowed his head, "He said that mom was weakened because I was born…and that was why…"

Koga crossed his arms, "Naruto…don't blame yourself for what happened. You were only an infant not even an hour old when it happened. I was supposed to protect your mother and you and I failed."

Naruto looked at the other leaf ninja, "What?"

Koga sighed, "I was there when you were born. I was guarding the location from outside. I failed at protecting your mother and she was captured."

Yagura glared at Koga, "Don't take responsibility for what wasn't your fault. That person would have killed you if you'd gotten in the way."

Koga huffed, "It's not like he didn't try."

Naruto bowed his head, "But if she hadn't had me in the first place…"

Koga shook his head, "Don't ever think that Naruto, you were the best thing to ever happen to your parents. When they found out you were to be born was probably the happiest I'd ever seen them. Never, doubt that." Koga showed Naruto the scar on his hand, "I made an oath that night to your parents to always watch over you. The other Guardians took the same oath, but they don't have the scars to show it."

Naruto frowned, "Scars?"

Koga pointed to his shoulder, "The scar on my hand is self inflicted the one on my shoulder is from the man who caused the Kyubi attack. I can't tell you everything, but know I won't let that happen again."

Yagura nodded, "Koga has done much to spread warning of that man, it is why we Jinchuriki are no longer allowed to travel unguarded. We know much about that man, but truthfully we don't know nearly enough."

Koga noticed the others starting to get irritated, "Come, we have a long mission to prepare for and should get started."

Just as they were about to rejoin the others Yagura handed Naruto a scroll pouch, "Inside you'll find a map of your clan's former village along with a description of its location. Also, you'll find several seal scrolls containing money and other items, these were taken from that village and the Mizukage decided they should be returned to a rightful owner."

Naruto bowed, "Thank you Yagura-sama."

Yagura nodded then led them back to the others.

* * *

><p>As Koga and the two Jinchuriki returned to the group Kakashi turned to his oldest living friend, "Koga you mind revealing what this is really all about."<p>

Koga nodded, "Now that that's out of the way I guess we can get started. By order of Lord Hokage and Lady Mizukage a force of ninja including teams 7, 8, and 10…" Koga glanced at Team Guy, "…and apparently Team Guy. Will head to the former village of Uzushiogakure, we'll be accompanied by Yagura, Ao, and Zabuza. After this stage of our assignment they will continue on to Kiri while we head to Wave Country. Kiri Hunter Nins have reported several of their Missing Nins have taken up employment with a crime boss named Gato. The Kage believe this would be a beneficial training exercise for these teams. We'll have technical and logistical support from Kiri, we'll be meeting a contact in the ruins of Uzushiogakure to gain this information."

Asuma frowned, "This is practically a B-rank if not an A-rank depending on the strength of the Missing Nin."

Koga nodded, "That's why we've be adequately assigned. Five Jonin should have little trouble with this assignment, and twelve Genin even with nine of them being rookies should have little trouble against untrained thugs."

Kurenai narrowed her gaze, "So we're also taking out the crime boss and his organization?"

Koga crossed his arms, "This mission was already being put together when a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna made a request for a simple escort mission back to his home village in Wave Country. Needless to say the deception was immediately spotted. We're taking up the escort mission as well, but he'll be escorted to a rendezvous point by ANBU Black Ops. Wave will also be billed for the appropriate B or A-rank mission depending on the outcome."

Shikamaru spoke up, "This is troublesome. If the Missing Ninja are from Kiri why don't they take care of this."

Ao stepped forward, "We would if we could, but Wave is on the opposite side of the Land of Fire from our boarder. We are not permitted to act in that region due to stipulations within the alliance."

Asuma turned to his student, "It's the same as we can't act within the Land of Water without the Mizukage's permission. Kiri Ninja aren't allowed to act within the Land of Fire without the Hokage's permission. That includes crossing our territory to reach the Land of Waves."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, enroute to Uzushio we'll move as escorts for Yagura. We'll move in a box formation around Yagura's group. Team Guy and Team Kurenai will take the forward corners while my team and Team Asuma take the rear corners. We'll keep the formation tight no more than twenty yards between squads. Koga will scout out ahead of the main formation." Kakashi narrowed his eye at Koga, "No rash actions understood."

Koga chuckled, "You know me Kakashi, the image of cool and collected reasoning."

Guy nodded, "This will be the first time outside the village for most of you. Please go and acquire whatever equipment and supplies you need. We'll meet at the main gate in one hour."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

Hiashi and Hizashi stood as Koga bowed with Hinata and Neji flanking him, "I will watch over my sister and cousin and ensure their safety to the best of my ability."

Hiashi nodded, "I have no doubt of that Koga, just remember your safe return is also important to the clan."

Koga nodded, "Yes father."

Hinata stepped forward and bowed to Hiashi, "Father, I will complete my mission and return home as soon as possible."

Hiashi nodded to his daughter, "Very well Hinata, just do as you're told and don't get in Koga or Neji's way."

Neji stepped toward his father, "Father, if it's my destiny I will complete this mission and return home, if it is not my destiny I will die with honor."

Hizashi frowned, "Neji, just listen to your sensei and cousin they will guide you toward the right path."

Koga turned to the two Genin, "Get your packs and check your equipment. We need to get to the gates soon."

* * *

><p>Naruto's Appartment…<p>

Naruto saw the time on the clock and was rushing to figure out what he needed in his pack. He was tossing in several instant ramen packs when there was a knock at his door. Naruto opened it to find Hayate and Yugao standing there.

Naruto smiled at the two ninja who had been like surrogate parents since he'd entered the academy. Them both having no clans allowed them to show more favoritism toward Naruto then his appointed guardian Tsume was. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hayate-san, Yugao! Sorry I can't stop and visit, I need to get my gear together. I'm going on a mission outside the village."

Hayate smiled at the boy as he suppressed a cough, "Actually Naruto that's why we're here. Yugao and I heard about your mission and figured you'd need a little help getting your pack together."

Yugao tossed Naruto an old tattered field pack, "Here Naruto this was mine from when I was a Genin. It should hold together better than that one." Yugao was glaring at the field pack Naruto had bought right after being dismissed by the Jonin to get his gear together.

Naruto bowed to the two older ninja, "Thank you Hayate-San. Thank you Yugao-chan." He opened the pack to find meal rations, spare weapons, two container scrolls, a basic field first aid kit, and a spare set of clothes, "You also bought all this for me."

Yugao hid her smile. Naruto didn't know she was a member of the Guardians, and as such was bound by the oath she'd taken when she joined to watch over him.

Hayate nodded as he messed up Naruto's hair, "Of course. Think of it as a late graduation gift from us. Now you better get going. I know from experience that Koga-san is not a patient person."

Yugao sighed, "I don't know who you're thinking of but Koga-sempai has always been very patient."

Naruto looked puzzled at Yugao, "Why do you call Koga sempai?"

Yugao smiled, "He was my Jonin Captain when I was a Genin."

Naruto frowned, "He was your sensei? He can't be much holder than you."

Yugao shook her head, "No Naruto he wasn't my sensei. He was my Captain. Morino Ibiki was my sensei. Koga led my Genin team occasionally when we assisted him on important missions. Like the mission you're going on today. Koga is the Jonin Captain who is in command of your team's sensei as well as the other three teams' sensei."

Naruto crossed his arms in confusion, "If he's in charge why does Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei give commands?"

Hayate face palmed, "Naruto…Koga is the mission lead. Technically he's assigned to the mission and the four Genin squads have been assigned as backup. Even though he's technically in charge he would be smart to allow sensei of each team command their students. That leaves him to focus on his tasks while each team does their own task. This is how large groups of ninja operate."

Kakashi appeared in the window, "Plus Koga has to do all the post operation paperwork."

Naruto turned to his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi tapped his wrist, "I was checking on you. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for us at the gate."

Naruto nodded and turned back to his pseudo-surrogate parents and bowed, "Thank you again Hayate-san, Yugao-chan. I'll see you after my mission."

The older ninja nodded and departed.

* * *

><p>Koga watched as the Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy shouldered their packs and took up formation. He nodded to Kakashi then cleared his throat to get the attention of the Genin, "Listen up the lot of you. I know for a few of you this is your first time leaving the village. Know this; every action you take outside this wall affects the reputation of our village. Leave your personal bullshit at the gate. You will address each other formally no matter if you're related or you've been friends since when your parents had to wipe the drool off your faces. We are soldiers of Konoha, and more importantly Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and I all have bounties on us. Do not use our names. Call your sensei by that title, you will call me Captain is that understood."<p>

Twelve heads nodded in understanding.

Koga nodded, "Good. Your sensei will inform you when it's safe to drop formalities, but until we're absolutely sure no Kumo or Iwa ninja have infiltrated the Land of Fire we'll stay on guard."

Koga turned and led set off by leaping into the branches.

Kakashi took the lead then, "We're moving out. The Captain is scouting ahead for any hostiles we'll be staying on foot as most you can't run through the branches yet. Let's move we have to stay within radio contact."

* * *

><p>It was nearing evening on the first night when Koga appeared next to Kakashi, "I found a clearing not far from here. It's secure enough to camp for the night."<p>

Kakashi nodded, "Any chance we can loosen up on the Genin, they're pretty nervous after that speech you gave them."

Koga nodded, "Yeah I scouted the area we're safe, besides some old friends of ours our waiting up ahead."

Kakashi frowned, "Old friends?"

Koga chuckled, "Roshi and Han."

Kakashi looked surprised, "What are they doing here?"

Koga huffed, "I'll explain later, but don't be surprised when you see the Tsuchikage."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the group of Konoha and Kiri ninja entered a clearing where a small contingent of Iwa ninja was setting up camp. Onoki scrutinized the group as he approached, "Hyuga! You said the rest of the welcoming party was coming. This looks more like a school field trip. Are you trying to insult me?"<p>

Koga crossed his arms as he glared at the Sandaime Tsuchikage, "No Lord Tsuchikage. I believe I informed you the welcoming party was made up of several notable ninja from the leaf. It just so happens they've all become Jonin-sensei since the last time we had the honor to be in your presence."

Onoki huffed, "What's this with that damned Kiri Jinchuriki?"

Koga sighed, "I'm sorry but since you requested me to escort your delegation to the Land of Fire Capital at the same time I'm escorting Yagura's party back to Kiri it was easier to just kill two birds with one stone. Figuratively of course, not literally."

Asuma frowned, "Koga, perhaps you would mind filling the rest of us in."

The Earth Daimyo and his son approached, "Onoki, are these the Leaf Ninja who will be escorting us?"

The Tsuchikage glared at his Daimyo, "Yes Lord Daimyo. Lord Hokage sent some of his very best to ensure our trip to the capital is unhindered."

The Earth Daimyo clapped in delight then turned to the Leaf Ninja, "Oh how splendid. My future daughter-in-law and Onoki's granddaughter both stated that Hyuga Koga was one of the best Leaf Ninja." The Daimyo began scrutinizing the Konoha Ninja, "Umm…who is Hyuga Koga?"

Koga frowned, "Obviously they didn't give you a description." Koga stepped forward and tilted his head as a sign of respect, "I am Hyuga Koga. I and my fellow Konoha Ninja will escort you and your entourage to the capital for the signing of the marriage contract between your son and the daughter of our Daimyo. I must insist your ninja remain within the permitted areas within the capital. The Land of Fire Ninja who guard the capital itself are not Konoha Ninja and as such have little care for alliances, truces, or cease fires. They will kill any foreign ninja caught in restricted areas, and they will show no mercy."

The Earth Daimyo swallowed nervously, "Of course. Onoki and his subordinates will remain within the designated areas."

Three figures appeared from the Iwa camp. An old man with a red beard, an armored giant to his left, and a girl to the old man's right.

The girl spoke, "Do not fear Daimyo-sama. Koga is only speaking a warning of truth."

Koga narrowed his gaze at the girl, "Kurotsuchi. Spending time with your uncle and cousin I see."

Roshi crossed his arms, "Hyuga Koga and Hatake Kakashi. Hmm, where is that other one who used to be on your team? Tenzo was his name wasn't it?"

Kakashi tilted his head in respect to Roshi, "Roshi of the Lava Release, it is good to see you again. It has been quite some time."

Han's eyes narrowed, "Avoiding Uncle Roshi's question? So your former teammate is either dead, or he's ANBU Black Ops."

Roshi waved off Han's comment, "Not that that matters. Yes Hatake it has been some time, you both seem to have grown into fine young men from the reckless children I met in that laboratory of the Snake Sannin."

Koga growled, "Yeah, that little trip into hell was fun wasn't it. Let's not bring it up again. There are children present."

Han's eyes passed over the Genin. The five Konoha Jonin didn't miss his pause on Naruto.

Yagura stepped forward to break the tension between the Konoha and Iwa ninja, "We all have a long journey tomorrow. I believe we should all retreat to our own camps and get some rest."

The Earth Daimyo nodded, "Yes, a splendid idea. We mustn't keep the Fire Daimyo waiting tomorrow."

Koga nodded, "Teams 10 and 8 prepare camp. Team Guy, prepare the squad some food. Team 7 you're with me."

Kakashi and his students fell in next to Koga as they moved to secure the perimeter.

* * *

><p>They'd only gone a short distance when Koga and Kakashi stopped causing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to almost run into the two Jonin.<p>

Standing before them was Kurotsuchi, Roshi, and Han.

Han stepped forward, "He's the one?"

Kakashi pulled a kunai, "We won't allow you to harm him."

Roshi shrugged, "Why would we want to do a thing like that?"

Sasuke stepped forward, "What do you want with me?"

Han's head tilted in confusion as Kurotsuchi sweat dropped and Roshi glared, "We have no business with you Uchiha, though it would have been nice if your brother had succeeded at terminating your entire clan. Then that stupid little curse of hatred would have ended permanently."

Sasuke froze, "What?"

Koga slipped into a combat stance as Kakashi addressed his students, "Sasuke believe it or not, but not everything is about you. There are much bigger things going on and you really need to get that stick out of your ass."

Han clenched his fists, "Is it true?"

Koga frowned, "Is what true?"

Han pointed to Naruto, "Is he their son?"

Koga activated his Byakugan then scoffed, "What him? He's just some orphan, I've no clue who his parents are."

Kurotsuchi bowed her head, "I'm sorry Koga…it's no use lying I told them."

Koga stared blankly at her, "You what?"

Roshi held up his hand to forestall a fight, "She only told Han and I. You have nothing to worry about, his heritage is not known to my father or any other Iwa Ninja."

Kakashi spoke coldly, "Three is three too many."

Sakura finally spoke, "What are you talking about?"

Yagura emerged from the shadows of the trees, "They are talking about the parentage of your blond teammate."

Sakura started to shake as the tension began to mount.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei what are they talking about. Naruto is just some clanless loser whose mother was some Uzumaki whore…ack."

Faster than anyone saw Han had appeared in front of Sasuke and lifted him off the ground in a choke hold.

Koga growled, "Han, put him down now."

Han snarled from behind his mask, "No one insults Kushina."

Kakashi turned to Roshi, "Get him under control."

Kurotsuchi moved to stand next to Han, "Han, put the Genin down. You don't want to get grandfather angry again do you? He only recently let you back in the village."

Han glared at Kurotsuchi then released Sasuke who collapsed in a heap on the ground. Sakura and Naruto who both had been frozen with fear moved to check on their teammate.

Koga quickly ran through a series of hand seals, "Fuinjutsu: Chakra Seal!" Koga struck out with his palm and a seal appeared on Han's back.

Han slumped to the ground as his chakra was redirected to the seal.

Koga glared, "I'll remove that when you agree to play nice."

Yagura turned to Roshi, "Is there a reason you wish to confront the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

Sakura stared in shock at the former Mizukage had just said, "Kyubi…Jinchuriki…what?"

Koga struck a single finger to Sakura's forehead and she slumped unconscious. He then turned the other Ninja, "Can you idiots stop making me have to do that. That's S-rank secret information in Konoha, it's forbidden for a Genin to know that person's identity."

Yagura shrugged, "When there is a person who can remove short term memories present what is the problem."

Naruto looked to Kakashi, "Those guys are Jinchuriki as well?"

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, that man in the armor is Han the Jinchuriki of the Gobi, the man with the beard is Roshi the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi."

Naruto pointed to the kunoichi, "What about her?"

Koga shook his head, "No, she's just a normal kunoichi…well as normal as the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage can be."

Roshi frowned, "Hmm…this is a first I believe, The Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, and the Kyubi all in the same place."

Koga chuckled, "Yeah we're just missing the Ichibi, Nibi, Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi then we'd really have a party brewing."

Yagura nodded, "A gathering of the nine would be interesting. Perhaps such a thing will come to pass sooner than later. There is much we must discuss before then."

Kakashi slung Sakura over his shoulder and picked Sasuke up under his other arm, "Koga, you got this under control?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, not like I'm out number or anything."

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned to Koga, "What's going on?"

Koga became deathly serious, "Naruto, just listen."

Yagura turned to Roshi, "Roshi, as you're no doubt aware there was a reason behind the Kyubi attack on Konoha twelve years ago."

Roshi nodded, "I've heard the rumors…I have also had words with Jiraiya of the Sannin. He told me of things he learned from you. It is why Han and I returned to Iwa, my father also knows."

Yagura frowned, "Has your village severed ties with the organization known as the Akatsuki?"

Roshi narrowed his gaze, "My father says they were responsible for murdering our elders some time back. We have bounties on their member who did the murder."

Koga shook his head, "No doubt he refused to pay them what they wanted."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "What they wanted?"

Koga narrowed his gaze, "The Akatsuki wants nothing less than all jinchuriki to be turned over to them. What they want with them is unknown, but we are sure it's nothing good."

Roshi nodded, "I see…that would be why my father had summoned us back to the village and assigned us to his guard."

Koga nodded as he unsealed Han's chakra, "Allowing the Akatsuki to obtain even one biju can not be allowed."

Yagura nodded, "I move that a gathering of Jinchuriki be held soon. The next chunin exam will be in Konoha, with some persuasion Kumo would attend."

Koga looked back toward Naruto, "I would say this meeting should be between the adult jinchuriki. It's better to keep the younger ones from worrying about this."

Yagura nodded, "Someone should be present to represent those who are deemed too young."

Roshi sighed, "We'll talk to the Tsuchikage about it, this could be the first time all five Kages have attended a chunin exam final."

Koga shrugged, "It's a good cover."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Naruto was following Koga back to camp, "Koga-san…you're going to do what you did to Sakura aren't you?"<p>

Koga nodded, "Sorry Naruto, but its better if you don't concentrate on that stuff. Let us Jonin worry about S-class super criminals. You just worry about being Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's knucklehead ninja."

Naruto was unable to respond as he blacked out when Koga's paralyzing strike hit.

* * *

><p>The journey to the capital was uneventful as was the departure of the Kiri ninja just before their arrival at the ruins of Uzushiogakure.<p>

The group of Konoha Ninja stood on the bluffs along the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. Below them the sea was roiling and dozens of whirlpools seemed to keep appearing and disappearing.

Naruto turned to the Jonin, "So where's the village?"

Koga pointed down, "We're standing on it, well more exactly the entrance to the village."

Ino frowned, "What you mean the entrance?"

Kurenai sighed, "Guess I'll handle the history lesson." Kurenai directed the Genins' attention to the sea below, "Those whirlpools are how the land that used to be here got its name. Several miles out to sea, is an island that made up the Land of Whirlpools. Uzushio is located on that island, but to reach the island is nearly impossible without the proper sea charts. The survivors of Uzushio went to terrible lengths to destroy all such charts after the destruction of their village. There are still two ways to get to the island safely. One way is by an underwater tunnel that leads from just under these bluffs to a hidden lagoon in the hidden village. The other and lease appealing way is to fly on some form of summoning animal."

Shikamaru sighed, "So we're going to be walking in an underwater tunnel that hasn't been used in years?"

Koga frowned, "Who said anything about walking?"

Kakashi moved to the cliff face, "Come on we need to get down there before high tide."

It took a couple hours before everyone reached the lowest ledge. Choji looked around then turned to Asuma, "So what now?"

Asuma shrugged, "Truthfully this is my first time coming here to. The only one I know for certain that has been here was Koga. He came here with Lady Kushina a survivor of Uzushio who served Konoha. They came here to collect some sensitive documents that were important to the security of our village."

Koga walked over to the edge and reaching over the ledge and into a hard to find crevice pulled a lever. The rock wall behind them slid open.

Kiba scoffed, "What nobodies found that before?"

Koga chuckled, "Actually little cousin, if anyone beside me tried that they'd have come to a very quick end."

Shino frowned, "Why is that?"

Koga pointed to a seal inside the now accessible cavern, "That seal would have blown up destroying this ledge and everything around it. When Lady Kushina brought me here before she added my chakra to that seal, the lever I pulled over the ledge was a connected to a chakra sensing seal that is intern connected to that explosive seal."

Once everyone was inside the cavern the wall slid shut again.

Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma lit torches as the group gathered around a small pool of water.

Neji frowned at his elder cousin, "What now Koga?"

Koga sighed, "We were quicker than I thought we'll have to wait. This pool is empty during low tide and fills back up at high tide. You can see the water level is dropping so our ride will be here soon."

* * *

><p>A half hour later the group heard what sounded like metal sliding on stone and once more looked into the pool. At the now dry pool was more of a short four foot drop to a strange metal hatch. Koga dropped down and opened the hatch, "Okay, everyone in."<p>

The others shrugged and dropped down one after the other.

As they entered what they found to be some sort of submersible contraption, in truth only the top, bottom, front and back were made of metal. The sides were some kind of translucent material that was stronger than glass and was able to resist the pressure of the sea water.

Koga was the last one in but he left the hatch open, "We'll leave that open until the water level is three quarter up the sides.

Shikamaru turned to Koga, "What is this?"

Koga chuckled, "Its Uzushio's solution to getting to and from the mainland. It works with the tides and the whirlpools in these waters. At about high tide a whirlpool forms right in front of the ledge above us the force of the whirlpool pulls this pod out of this chute and propels it forward. There is submerged track that hold the pod on course and keeps it from being caught by any of the whirlpools."

Kakashi spoke as he took a seat at the front, "In the old days it allowed for covert operation to and from Uzushio without spies in the port towns getting suspicious."

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when Koga stood and placed a hand on the hatch, "Put out the torches."<p>

Once they were delved into darkness they heard the distinctive sound of metal hitting metal and the squeak of a rusty wheel being turned.

Ino huffed from where she was seated, "Koga why'd we have to put out the torches?"

Koga chuckled, "Well, I don't know about you but I enjoy breathing. The torches would of sucked all the oxygen from this pod."

It was several more minutes before they felt a lurch and the pod shot forward. As soon as the pod was free of the bay they saw the ocean around them through the transparent sides.

Lee was the first to spot it, "Yosh, is that the whirlpool?"

Everyone turned to see the massive vortex that they were passing.

Koga shrugged, "You see one giant vortex you seen them all."

Kakashi turned to Koga, "So how long is this trip?"

Koga shrugged, "Kushina and I used the water walking technique."

Kakashi frowned, "Estimate."

Koga thought, "About thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later…<p>

Koga pushed the hatch open and led the others out of the pod into the cavern hidden under the ruins.

Asuma frowned, "So how do we get back to the surface?"

Koga pointed to a set of stairs, "Kushina said those come up into the village's central building."

The group walked up the stairs and found themselves in a large circular room. Kakashi sighed, "Hasn't changed much has it?"

Koga shook his head, "Still a vacant ghost town." Koga turned to the group, "Alright, here are your assignments. Team 7 will go to the old Uzumaki clan compound; it's the largest manor in the village. Team 8 will search for anything of value left in the village, check their archives and libraries. From what I've learned Kiri didn't really do much looting so there should be some things left here. Team 10 will track down any records that might reveal who and where any survivors are."

The three teams nodded and darted off to complete their portions of the mission.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Compound…<p>

Kakashi led his team to the Uzumaki Compound. Sasuke glared as they spotted several skeletons lying around, "Sensei…no one buried the dead?"

Kakashi kept looking ahead, "They were more concerned with staying alive than burying the dead."

Sakura grimaced as she spotted an adult skeleton shielding that of a child, "The Kiri ninja didn't have the decency to do it?"

Kakashi bowed his head, "Kiri never set foot in the village. They attacked with long range jutsu and siege weapons with explosive tags."

Sasuke frowned, "But if this village had such special techniques why didn't they steal them?"

Kakashi sighed, "Kiri didn't try entering the village because Konoha arrived. It's not taught in the history books because it's not our best moment in history. I'm of course to young to have been there, but my sensei learned about it from his sensei. He said Lord Hokage as well as the Sannin were present. The main body of our force remained back as Lord Hokage and his students massacred the Kiri forces…none survived their reprisal. Kiri's forces even begged for mercy, but none was granted. I'm sure it was a most terrifying sight."

Naruto knelt and picked up a Uzushio headband, "Sensei…if our village had such a close relationship…why weren't we here in time to save them?"

Kakashi turned to the blond, "Because our forces were divided fighting a war on multiple fronts. By the time we learned of the attack it took too long to gather a force to come and reinforce this location."

Naruto nodded, "So my mother wasn't here when it happened?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Your mother had already joined Konoha by that time."

Sasuke frowned, "Hn, these people were weak. They deserved this if…"

Kakashi turned to his dark haired student, "Sasuke, of any of us you should be able to understand this, the best. The Uzumaki clan wasn't only the strongest in this village, they were also the leaders. Your own clan was massacred."

Sasuke glared at his sensei, "Don't compare these pathetic weaklings to the Uchiha."

"Sasuke..." Team 7 turned to see Koga and a Kiri-nin walking toward them, "…I would refrain from belittling the dead. Besides the Uchiha aren't as great as they once were, and you're doing a great job of dragging their image through the mud."

Sasuke huffed and walked away to examine something.

Kakashi nodded to Koga, "I wouldn't mind if you let me reprimand my students in the future."

Koga shrugged, "Sorry, but that little prick is starting to grate on my last ounce of control. The moment he get's chunin I'm going to knock that Uchiha pride half-way across Konoha."

The Kiri-nin looked surprised, "That kid is a Uchiha? I've never known a Uchiha to be so stuck up."

Kakashi sighed, "He's listened to too much praise from the villagers. His ego is too much for even him to handle."

The Kiri-nin nodded, "Yeah, people like that back in Kiri, so let's get down to business. Here's the files on those missing nin as well as what we've found out about that Gato person. Have fun hunting."

With that the Kiri-nin disappeared.

Kakashi nodded, "Let's hurry up here and get going."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Fifteen<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm still recovering and I also had to rewrite portions of this chapter. So please leave a review, I'm kind of disappointed the last chapter only got two reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Sixteen:

The Land of Waves…

* * *

><p>Gato sat in his offices as the six ninja stood across from him. They were all from Kiri and all had extensive prices on their heads. The group was lead by the dreaded Demon Brothers, a pair who specialized in poisons and joint techniques. The Demon Brothers where wanted for several crimes in their homeland and had organized a small gang of Kiri missing nin.<p>

Gato turned to the elder of the brothers, "I want that bridge builder dead. If he sets foot in wave it had better be over your dead bodies."

The elder brother glared at the small man, "We'll handle this. My brother and I will go track him down; the rest will remain here in case any more of the villagers get the bright idea of being a hero."

Gato nodded, "I'm sure they learned from our demonstration, but it pays to be cautious."

* * *

><p>The Land of Fire…<p>

The joint squad of Teams 7, 8, 10, and Team Guy landed in the clearing where three of Konoha's ANBU waited with an old man drinking sake. Koga approached the ANBU team, "Anything to report?"

The lead ANBU shook his head in the negative and then led his squad back toward the village.

Kiba scoffed at the ANBU, "Real friendly bunch aren't they."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the ANBU, "It is not there job to be friendly Kiba. It is there place to handle the most dangerous of the dangerous assignments."

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "We're heading to wave, but remember your country will have to pay in accordance with the payment plan arranged by the Hokage."

Tazuna nodded, "I know. You'll get your money."

Koga frowned, "Normally people are more appreciative when we don't seek retribution for lying. If your deception hadn't been caught a single Genin team may have been assigned, they would have stood little chance against a force of missing nin. You're lucky that Konoha is such a forgiving village, some of the other villages would have slit your throat and left your body on display as a demonstration."

Tazuna huffed, "I'm well aware of those…demonstrations…the missing nin who have been terrorizing my homeland did that to my son-in-law."

Kurenai stepped forward to reign in her comrades, "Tazuna-san not that my comrades words are without truth, we are here to do a job. We should not waste time with pointless arguments."

Tanzuna nodded to the woman, "Alright, I know a way back to wave that has little chance of being seen."

* * *

><p>They had been traveling for a few hours when they'd come across a puddle in the middle of the road. Koga activated his Byakugan and saw threw the technique. Kakashi nodded signaling that he saw it as well.<p>

Just as the group reached the puddle the Demon Brothers jumped out in an attempt to ambush the group. The Genin watched as their sensei and Koga quickly dealt with the two Chunin.

As soon as the Demon Brothers had revealed themselves Koga had vanished and reappeared behind the pair. He struck the pair with a juken strike that rendered their chain arms usless. They attempted to counter with their poison claws, but were foiled by Asuma and Kakashi appearing and blocking the claws. Next Guy rushed forward and clothesline the pair thus knocking them down. Kurenai used the Demon Brothers momentary confusion to catch them in a powerful Genjutsu.

The twelve Genin stared blankly as the five Jonin stepped back from the prone figures.

Koga crossed his arms, "The Demon Brothers…looks like Gato didn't want Tanzuna to get back."

Asuma removed their weapons, "Doubt they were expecting us. That leaves four more in wave, you sure we should take the Genin with us the others might be stronger."

Kakashi shook his head, "They'll need to learn sometime, and the sooner the better. Koga, you go ahead and deal with Gato, remember we want him alive."

Koga glared, "Who do you think I am Kakashi? I'm the only one here with the skill to capture a target alive, and make him forget he's been captured."

The Jonin watched as Koga vanished into the trees.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later; Border of Wave…<p>

It took multiple trips for the small boat carry everyone across to the island that made up the Land of Waves. As they regrouped Kakashi turned inland, "Koga has no doubt infiltrated Gato's base by now, and with any luck he might have killed one or two of our other targets."

Sasuke frowned, "Sensei, why can't we take on the enemy nin, they're just Chunin."

Kakashi looked down at his student, "Because these Chunin have bested Jonin level ninja for the better part of nine years. Do not underestimate your opponent solely based on their rank. You and the others will focus on dealing with Gato's other henchmen, no doubt there will be a couple who might prove a challenge."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn, maybe to losers like Naruto, but an elite like me could take them all out on my own."

"Damn you Sasuke, stop with that or I'm going…" Naruto growled at his teammate.

Sasuke sneered at his shorter teammate, "You'll what dobe?"

The pair seemed about to fight when a kunai landed between them. The group looked up into the nearby trees to see four ninja with the Kiri headband. The one who threw the kunai sighed, "Sorry, but I just couldn't stand seeing two friends come to blows…besides I wouldn't want that blond brat to damage my prize. I thought the opportunity to acquire a Sharingan vanished with the Uchiha Massacre, but here's a little Uchiha right here?"

Naruto frowned at the man, "How'd you know Sasuke is a member of the Uchiha Clan?"

The man chuckled and pointed toward Sasuke, "The Uchiha pride is their weakness. They always have that stupid fan of theirs on their back; it might as well be a target that says here I am please, kill me."

A female stepped frowed, "Shut up Yon. Because of you they know where we are."

The first man turned to her with a glare, "Well Ni I wouldn't have but you lot were so scared by the identities of those Jonin. Who cares what the bingo book says or what stupid stories you've heard are. They're just a bunch of pathetic leaf ninja."

Another man jumped down and turned to Kakashi, "Leaf Ninja we have no quarrel with you, just hand over the bridge builder and we'll let you depart unharmed."

The man called Yon scoffed, "What? Ichi you can't be serious? I want that Uchiha brat's eyes."

The man called Ichi glared at his subordinate, "Shut it Yon."

Kakashi pulled a kunai and shook his head, "Sorry, but protecting Tazuna is only half our mission. You four just saved us a lot of time searching."

Ichi bowed his head, "I see…I should have known Mizukage would not allow our defections to go unnoticed. She has sent you to kill us. I will not surrender peacefully, we will prove we are strong enough to defeat you."

Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy moved to flank Kakashi while the four Kiri nin moved to flank their leader. Kakashi spoke over his shoulder to the Genin, "Protect the client. Keep your formation tight and support your teammates and comrades."

Ichi sighed, "Then it begins."

Guy verses Yon…

The man called Yon charged at Guy and slashed wildly with a kunai. Guy blocked and countered with a knee to Yon's solar plexus. Yon stumbled back and quickly ran through some hand signs, "Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu!"

Four copies of Yon rose from the nearby water and charged Guy. Guy easily blocked and countered each attack and destroyed the clones. After the last clone dispersed into a pool of water Yon charged once more. This time Guy caught Yon by the arm and threw him into a nearby tree. Yon slid to the ground and didn't move.

Asuma verses San…

The fourth member of the missing Kiri nin quietly approached Asuma. The man wore a mask covering the lower portion of his face. Asuma pulled out his trench knives and with a pair of quick slashes decapitated him. San's head rolled off and his robes dropped revealing a construct which a smaller man seemed to ride in.

The real San dove out of the construct and attempted to slash Asuma with a kunai. Asuma dodged and with a roundhouse kick sent San into the same tree as Guy had thrown Yon. San slid down to lay on his comrade.

Kakashi verses Ichi…

Ichi glared at Kakshi then turned to Ni, "Ni we're leaving."

The kunoichi nodded and quickly went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. A giant water skipper appeared; Ichi and Ni collected their fallen comrades and leapt on the giant insects back which then darted across the water at high speed.

Guy crossed his arms as he watched their enemies flee, "How un-youthful, should we pursue them?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, we have to insure Tazuna reaches his home safely. They'll be back, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Tazuna's House that evening…<p>

The bridge builder watched as the Jonin commenced a meeting along with their students. It was decided that the following morning the Genin would begin training of some sort while the Jonin took shifts guarding the worksite on the bridge. Once the Genin had completed the training exercise they'd join their sensei on guard duty.

After dinner Kakashi sent the Genin to bed and turned to his fellow Jonin, "Did anyone find it strange those four were waiting for us when we arrived, not only that but they fled too easily."

Asuma frowned, "You don't think Koga was captured?"

Kurenai shook her head, "Koga wouldn't allow himself to be captured by weaklings like that, besides if he was seriously outnumbered he'd just use the Rasenspear, that'd at the very least clear him an escape route."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true…plus even if he was caught he'd never reveal anything to the enemy."

Guy bowed his head, "When is Koga to check in?"

Kakashi frowned, "He's not…Koga's mission is to kill Gato and return to Konoha without us. We're to handle the missing nin and ensuring the bridge if finished."

Asuma sighed, "Is there any way to make contact with him?"

Kakashi nodded, "My summoning ninken should be able to find him, but if he's still working at getting close enough to Gato to kill him that could cause problems."

Guy turned to the door that led to the living room where the Genin were sleeping, "I know the exercise you will be teaching the Genin, my squad has already completed that exercise. I'll take them scouting, Neji will be able to spot his cousin anywhere on this island if we survey it properly."

Kakashi nodded, "Right, find him and check in. Then report back to us what you find."

* * *

><p>Koga stood along the wall of Gato's estate, lying around him were four guards that were unfortunate enough to see him. Koga had seen the four missing ninja return several hours earlier with two of their members injured. Koga slipped into the shadows and made his way to the main building, entering through a skylight into what served as an atrium he made his way down a hall unseen. Stopping at a corner he heard voiced from a nearby door.<p>

Gato, "You idiots, I paid good money to smuggle you into this country undetected, and now you're telling me you can't even take care of some ninja you assured me where weak and pathetic compared to you retarded Kiri nin!"

A female voice spoke up, "Will you shut up you little shit. We weren't expecting the bridge builder to hire those guys; they're a different breed of ninja. Each one of them on their own could decimate any army, but five of them are too much for anyone to handle."

A male voice then spoke, "Quiet Ni…Gato-sama, we will attempt a second attack in a week's time. By then my comrades should be fully recovered. They caught us off guard last time, next time we will have them by surprise."

Gato scoffed, "Boast all you want, but if you fail again I'll personally cut of your heads and sell them back to Kiri."

Koga hid as Gato and two bodyguards exited the room and walked down the hall.

Bypassing the room with the missing nin Koga followed Gato to the crime lord's study. The two guards had taken up flanking the door as Gato entered. As soon as the door closed Koga darted forward to fast for the two guards to react. Striking them both on the forehead he watched as they crumpled unconscious to the ground.

Gato turned as his door opened, "What? I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

Koga sneered, "Sorry, but I didn't get that message."

Gato froze, "Who the hell are you?"

Koga snickered, "Oh me, I'm no one too important...Just your executioner."

Gato turned a side door, "Guards!"

Koga shook his head, "Not going to help. I placed a seal on this room, no one will hear you."

Gato turned back to the ninja, "Please, I'll pay you double whatever you're being paid now."

Koga cracked his knuckles, "Don't insult me. Do I look like some pathetic missing nin? Bribes don't work on me…besides, my sensei, comrades, and Hokage would be most displeased I allowed filth like you to live."

Gato pulled out a drawer in his desk and threw multiple packs of ryo on the desk top, "Here, take it, if it's not enough I have more in my vault, whatever you want."

Koga sighed, "When will you learn? No matter if you turned this entire country over to me I'd still say no. My loyalties are to my village, and my village wants you dead."

Gato became furious, "Damn you that ridiculous sense of honor is meaningless, its money that makes things happen. You wouldn't even be here if someone didn't pay for you to come here and kill me. You're nothing more than a paid killer, sent to do someone else's dirty work."

Koga chuckled, "That may be so, but I do have my loyalties, my loyalty to my village is always first, and in this matter my loyalty to my client is second. I'll be sure your money is properly dispersed among your surviving victims, I also promise your death will not be quick or merciful."

Gato turned to run, but was immediately blocked by Koga. The Konoha Jonin struck with his paralyzing strike that knocked Gato to the floor. Koga then pulled a scroll from his pack and unrolled it on the ground, "Fuinjutsu: Containment Seal Release."

Above the scroll a sheet of special paper appeared along with a writing brush and a pot of ink used for sealing. Koga quickly made a special seal matrix on the paper. He rolled Gato over so the short fat man was lying on his stomach. Placing the sheet on his back he made a series of hand signs then bowed his head, "Fuinjutsu: Lurking Death Seal."

The paper vanished as the seal glowed for a second then became invisible. A small wisp of smoke appeared that turned into a small figure, the figure resembled some form of oni. Koga nodded to the creature, "One week…I'll let you decide how."

The creature let out creepy laugh as it vanished. Koga returned his equipment to his pack then moved to the window. Releasing the seal on the room he moved off into the night.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

Kakashi led the nine rookies to a small clearing, "Alright, since Guy and his team are out scouting and Asuma and Kurenai are guarding the worksite I'll be instructing you on this exercise."

Naruto could barely stop bouncing on his feet, "Sensei, what are we going to learn?"

Kakashi sighed at the exuberance of his student then turned to the trees, "You're going to learn to climb trees."

Kiba frowned, "Kakashi-sensei we already know how to climb trees."

Kakashi eye smiled at the Genin, "Without using your hands."

This surprised all the Genin except Hinata and Sakura, who both had done this exercise while training with Koga.

Sakura rose her hand, "Kakashi-sensei, isn't this a chakra control exercise?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's right Sakura, hmm, no doubt Koga taught you this it would seem prudent as your chakra control is naturally impressive."

Sakura was surprised by the praise of her sensei.

Kakashi turned to a tree, "Sakura please demonstrate the exercise."

Sakura nodded and walked up to the indicated tree. Pulling a kunai she ran up the side of the tree and left a mark just below a branch about three quarters of the way up then sat on the branch.

Kakashi chuckled, "Lady Hinata, please use that tree over there."

Hinata did as requested and was soon sitting on a branch on level with the one Sakura sat on.

Kakashi turned to the others, "Alright, the basis of this technique is to focus your charka in your feet. It may sound simple but in reality it is much more difficult, including when you're first learning. If you use too much chakra you'll repel yourself from the tree, too little and you won't cling to the bark and you'll fall. I'm going to join the other Jonin at the bridge now; you'll use kunai to mark your progress." Kakashi turned to the two kunoichi in the trees, "Sakura you'll stay here and help the others, Hinata you come with me to the bridge we could use your Byakugan to keep a look out for trouble."

Sakura and Hinata both nodded and gave their replies of, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>The Bridge…<p>

Asuma sat on a pile of building materials as he smoked his trademark cigarette; he spotted Kurenai doing her round of checking for traps or any active genjutsu in the area. Sitting up he looked at the unfinished edge of the bridge, it would take the better part of a year to finish, but once it was the Fire Daimyo's plan to annex Wave as a client state would be put into effect.

Tazuna and the other workers didn't know of this plan, but in reality it would aid them in the long run. As a client state Wave's debt to Konoha for this mission would be paid by the nobles of the Land of Fire. Also, being an unofficial part of the Land of Fire would also net them a discount in any future dealings with Konoha.

Kurenai sat up wind of Asuma to avoid the smoke of his cigarette, "Everything seems fine now, how do you think our students are doing?"

Asuma sighed, "I'm not sure about yours, but I've no doubt Ino will handle the training just fine. I don't know why but you kunoichi always seem to have a natural talent for chakra control. Choji may have a little trouble, but he'll catch on pretty quick. Shikamaru, well probably a good thing Naruto is there, seems that knucklehead can get my lazy student to actually train even if it's troublesome."

Kurenai nodded, "Naruto does seem to have an effect on the others, even if they don't know the whole truth. The first couple of days after the team selections Kiba kept complaining about not getting on the same team with Naruto, seems those two are practically brothers."

Asuma nodded, "Well, Naruto did live three years with the Inuzuka. My old man said Tsume was particularly steamed when the council voted to move Naruto into his own apartment. The kid was only six."

Kurenai smiled, "Yugao practically jumped at the opportunity to take a bigger role in our duties. She even had her boyfriend move into the same apartment complex."

Asuma frowned, "Hmm…didn't you and Anko have a plan to match her up with Koga?"

Kurenai looked shocked, "How?"

Asuma smirked, "My nephew was spying on my old man a while back. Hayate and Yugao were talking to Koga about a mission him and Hayate were going on. It was a mission that wasn't a hundred percent certain either of them would return from. Anko walked in and saw Yugao kissing Hayate, she said something about the plan as a joke to release the tension. Konohamaru wasn't too clear on everything; his tutor caught him spying about then."

Kurenai sighed, "Well, it was a good plan at the time."

Asuma chuckled, "It could still work…besides Yugao did date Koga a few times back in the day."

Kurenai looked shocked, "What? When?"

Asuma rubbed his beard, "Hmm…not long after Koga and Anko broke up. Not sure on all the specifics, she was barely out of the academy back then."

Kurenai laughed as she realized what Asuma was talking about, "Asuma they weren't dating."

Asuma frowned, "What? They were seen together a lot, he even took her to the ramen bar alone."

Kurenai shook her head, "Koga and her never went there alone, they were meeting the rest of their team for a mission. It was the month right after Koga and Anko split, Koga was given a mission to root out some corruption from the council, Yugao, Hayate, and Iruka were assigned to assist him."

Asuma scratched his head, "Wait you mean they were on a mission and didn't tell us? How'd you find out?"

Kurenai turned as she caught sight of Kakashi and Hinata approaching, "Yugao came to me…she was confused on certain issues that don't concern you Sarutobi."

Asuma caught her dismissal of the subject and turned to see their teammate and Kurenai's student arrive. Kakashi nodded to the pair, "Everything okay I take it."

Asuma nodded, "Yeah, pretty peaceful out here, no sign of trouble."

Kurenai turned to her student, "Hinata, I take it you showed yourself adept at that form of training."

Hinata bowed to the Jonin, "Hai…Koga taught me that training when I was still in the academy, he said it would help with my juken technique."

Kakashi patted the shy girl on the head and turned to his teammates, "Hinata and Sakura were both very good at tree climbing." Kakashi turned to Asuma, "It seems my and Kurenai's kunoichi are superior to yours."

Hinata blushed at the praise, "Umm…Kakashi-sensei…do you want me to start using my Byakugan now?"

Kakashi nodded, "Survey the immediate area then deactivate it. Do a survey about every half an hour."

Hinata nodded and moved to where she'd get a good view of the area.

* * *

><p>Later, at the training clearing…<p>

Sakura sat on a stump with Shino and Shikamaru flanking her, currently Kiba was assisting Choji get down from his tree as the Akimichi had used most his chakra to reach the top. Sakura turned to see her own teammates continuing the training both having only made it halfway up their respective trees.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she see Naruto once more repelled from his tree as he pushed too much chakra leaving a deep divot in the bark. The furrow deepened as Sasuke once more fell from his tree. Sakura walked over to her two teammates who were lying on the ground panting, "What's wrong? Have you both reached your limit already?"

Sasuke pushed himself to a sitting position, "Well, if you're so good at this why don't you tell me and the loser what we're doing wrong?"

Sakura huffed and pointed to where Ino had hopped over to help Kiba with lowering Choji to the ground, "You're putting too much chakra into it. Naruto you need to restrain some of that chakra you're using, and you Sasuke, you need to use more and stop trying to outdo the rest of us. So you're fast, pushing yourself doing the same thing over and over does the same thing as Naruto using too much chakra and wasting it."

Sasuke huffed and turned away as Naruto looked up at Sakura, "So how do I not use too much chakra…it hurts when I try holding it back."

The others gathered around and Shikamaru squatted down next to his blond friend, "Well Naruto…you're doing it wrong. You shouldn't have to hold back any chakra, you just need to get used to only calling up the required amount of chakra for the jutsu…you known Naruto you're really troublesome sometimes."

Sakura nodded, "Naruto, tomorrow why don't you try calling up the smallest amount of chakra you can, then work your way calling stronger amounts of chakra."

Naruto nodded, "Okay Sakura, I'll try that."

The group turned as Asuma entered the clearing, "Alright you lot time to call it a day."

The Genin nodded and followed Asuma back to Tazuna's house. As they sat at the table to eat the three Jonin assessed their students. Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, tomorrow you'll join the others guarding the worksite."

Kurenai turned to her students, "Kiba and Shino will remain here to watch over Tazuna's family, we don't want Gato's men to use them as leverage."

The two boys nodded then continued to eat.

Asuma turned to his team, "Ino and Shikamaru will continue to help the others finish the tree climbing training. Choji, hopefully you won't overdo it tomorrow."

Choji nodded, "Don't worry Asuma-sensei, I'll do better tomorrow."

Ino turned to Sakura and gloated, "See that forehead; I get to spend all day tomorrow with Sasuke-kun."

Asuma sighed, "Ino, I'd prefer you to help Choji. He responds better to your encouragement than Shikamaru's, besides Shikamaru doesn't do well in the encouragement field."

Ino gapped at her sensei while Sakura had to hide her snickers.

Kakashi turned to his other two students, "Sasuke and Naruto, I hope you two won't cause any trouble tomorrow with Sakura and me not being there to stop you."

The two boys glared at each other then bowed to their sensei. Sasuke spoke, "We won't fight sensei."

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Right Kakashi-sensei, we'll focus on our training."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, you should all get some rest it'll be a long day again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Outer perimeter of Gato's estate…<p>

Koga turned as Neji lead his sensei and teammates to his cousin's location, "Koga, we weren't sure we'd find you."

Koga frowned at his cousin, "What do you mean Neji? I was taking care of my mission; shouldn't you four be back guarding Tazuna?"

Guy nodded, "The others are dealing with that, we came in search of you because we had a slight altercation with our missing nin targets when we first arrived. We were unsure whether you were captured or there is some other traitor around."

Koga's frown deepened, "I entered this country with no problems, I did see the missing nin return, I assume after your altercation."

Guy sighed, "That means one of the villagers is a traitor, probably believes Gato will pay him."

Koga shook his head, "Gato is one to believe any problem can be solved with the proper monetary incentive. He tried bribing me when I confronted him last night."

Lee frowned, "Hyuga-san, if you already confronted Gato, would he not be dead now, why don't we just move in as a group and finish off our targets?"

Koga grinned, "That's because Gato isn't dead yet. He will die, just not for a few more days. I used a special seal that summons a spirit of wrath and binds it to the target's body. The spirit will eventually kill Gato and free itself."

Ten Ten shivered, "What does the spirit do then?"

Koga pulls out another sheet of paper with another seal, "He comes for his payment, this seal to return to his world. I've used this specific seal on several occasions. The sprits get a little bit of amusement then return to their realm, it's not like summoning the Shinigami were the price is your life."

Guy turned back toward Tazuna's house, "If that's so we should return to Tazuna's and try to discover the identity of the traitor."

* * *

><p>Tazuna's House…<p>

Inari stood in the doorway of the living room and glared at the Genin as they goofed off before going to bed. Only Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru remained serious while Choji sat next to Shikamaru eating a bag of chips. Inari couldn't understand how they could be so cheerful when they were all going to die.

Finally having enough of it Inari yelled at the group of older kids, "Why don't you all just leave?"

Nine sets of eyes turned on the kid. Naruto spoke up in his eternally cheerful voice, "What you mean brat? We have a job to do, and the future Hokage won't ever abandon his mission."

Kiba elbowed Naruto then turned to Inari, "Naruto's right kid, we can't just abandon our mission."

Inari sniffed, "It doesn't matter…you'll all get killed. Anyone who stands up to Gato ends up the same way."

Shino tilted his head, "We are shinobi of the leaf village, not simple villagers that the citizens of Wave. We won't be so easily defeated."

Inari glared at them harder, "My dad was strong and Gato's men still were able to defeat him."

Sasuke stood up, "Listen here brat, we're ninja. Going up against a band of thugs is a warm up for us. They're not even going to be a challenge for us."

Inari sniffed then bolted from the room.

Sakura whacked the back of Naruto and Sasuke's heads, "You two…haa…how does sensei put up with you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, why'd you only hit us, what about Kiba and Shino?"

Sakura crossed her arms and looked sternly at her shorter teammate, "Because they're Hinata's problem not mine."

Kiba started laughing at Naruto and Sasuke but stopped when there was a gentle tap on the back of his head. He turned to look surprised at Hinata.

Hinata bowed her head, "Sakura is right Kiba-san, Shino-san even though you were both merely stating facts you must use better discretion. We are guests in that child's home, and we do not know what he's experienced while we've been living safely within our village. This Gato person has been terrorizing this area for some time, who knows what atrocities he's committed."

Kiba and Shino bowed to their kunoichi teammate, "Yes Hinata…"

The others merely stared as that was the most they'd heard the shy Hyuga heiress speak at one time.

Hinata blushed under the gaze of her friends.

Naruto nodded to Hinata, "You're right Hinata-chan…" Naruto turned to leave the room.

Sakura frowned at her teammate, "Where are you going?"

Naruto turned back to her, "…I'm going to go talk to that Inari kid."

Just after Naruto left the others heard a thump and turned to see Hinata had fainted. Kiba had barely caught her head and Shino was attempting to wake her up.

Ino and Sakura both face palmed as Choji spoke, "What's wrong with Hinata?"

They all turned as someone spoke from the doorway, "Naruto called her Hinata-chan." Standing in the door way was Team Guy, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee. Neji was glaring at his unconscious cousin, "She always does that when he calls her that, now where is that baka, I have a juken strike with his name on it."

Lee looked confused, "Why Neji?"

Neji cracked his knuckles, "Because Naruto knows what happens when he calls her that, he might be really thick headed about some things, but that isn't one of them."

Ten Ten shrugged, "You don't usually show much concern for her, why now?"

Neji sighed, "Because my elder cousin is in the next room, if I don't do my duty you both know what could happen."

Lee's confusion turned to denial, "No way, he'd never activate that…sensei always says how he despises that seal."

Neji raised a hand to stall Lee, "It doesn't matter what my cousin wants, if the elders found out I didn't protect Lady Hinata's honor then they may order him to do it."

Ino frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Neji glared, "None of your business."

Sasuke sighed, "He's talking about his clan's curse seal, Neji is a branch member so he probably has it."

Neji turned his glare on Sasuke, "Shut it Uchiha scum."

"Neji." They all spotted Koga standing behind the three older Genin, "That's enough…all of you it's lights out."

There was a collective, "Yes Captain" from the Genin as they moved to their sleeping mats and Neji and Ten Ten took first watch.

Koga took a quick head count, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura turned to the Hyuga, "Inari was upset so Naruto went to talk to him."

Koga looked surprised, "Naruto? Went to comfort an upset kid? Are we talking about the same Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

Koga shrugged, "Whatever, now I don't want to hear anymore sound from this room, unless your under attack. If I do it's twenty laps before breakfast."

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he found Inari crying on the back side of the house. Inari glared as he turned to the ninja, "What do you want? Want to boast how you stupid ninja are so much better than us weaklings?"<p>

Naruto sighed, "No, actually I want to apologize about that. We didn't mean any disrespect to you or your countrymen…unlike you we're trained to fight. Some of us as early as the time we took our first steps. Even if your dad was one of us…he was one man against a lot. There are four Jonin-sensei her with the twelve of us Genin. This might be our first actual battle, but our senseis are the most elite of the elite."

Inari sniffed as he stared off into the sky, "That person I called my dad wasn't actually my dad…"

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Inari looked down, "A couple years ago I had a dog, and some bullies wanted me to get the dog to them. When I refused they threw the dog in the water, they said if I wanted him so bad I'd have to go in and save him. I couldn't swim and was too afraid to do anything. The leader of the bullies pushed me in…they didn't know I couldn't swim, and when they saw I was have trouble they fled. That man ended up saving me…after that he met my mom and they were married soon after that. He always said that if something was precious to you, you had to protect it no matter what even if it cost you your life."

Naruto smiled, "That's a good motto to live by."

Inari glared at the ground, "What's so precious to protect here? He tried to stop Gato from taking over, but Gato made an example out of him. Gato's men tortured and killed him, and no one in Wave tried to stop them. They let him die."

Naruto bowed his head, "Inari, it wasn't the other people of Wave he was trying to protect. It was you Inari, you and your mom, and your grandpa. Inari right now I and several of my precious people are here to finish what your dad started."

Inari frowned, "Aren't you afraid of them getting hurt."

Naruto nodded, "Of course I am, but the first rule of being a shinobi is that we never show our emotions. Even if all my friends are killed I'll continue fighting until the end." Naruto turned back to the house, "Then…after the fighting…then I'd morn."

* * *

><p>One Week Later…<p>

Gato couldn't believe what he'd heard. The bridge builder had somehow sped up construction and had cut several months off before the completion time of the bridge.

Gato stormed into the room where his four missing nin were waiting, "I don't care if you're ready or not. I want that bridge builder dead, I want his family dead, I want those ninja dead, I want anyone who stands in my way dead."

Ichi nodded, "Fine, I guess it is about that time."

* * *

><p>Bridge Work Site…<p>

Koga stood on the highest point flanked by Neji and Hinata. The three Hyuga had their Byakugan active and were tracking the movements of the targets. Neji frowned, "The missing nins aren't leading the thugs…"

Hinata pointed toward Tazuna's house, "Two swordsmen and the kunoichi missing nin just broke off from the main group."

Koga nodded, "HInata go tell Kurenai and take your team back to protect Tazuna's daughter and grandson. Then get back here to reinforce us."

Hinata gave a curt nod and then leapt away to follow her orders.

Koga turned to Neji, "Inform Asuma and Guy that the missing nin will be here in three minutes. The rest of Gato's men will arrive in twenty minutes."

Neji gave his curt nod and left to carry out his orders.

Koga then leapt down to where Kakashi and team 7 waited. Kakashi turned to his comrade, "Koga?"

Koga grinned, "They're on their way…should we activate the traps?"

Kakashi nodded, "Let's thin their ranks."

Koga chuckled, "About two and a half minutes till the missing nin arrive, have fun." Koga vanished in a puff of smoke as his shadow clone dispersed.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house…<p>

Inari and his mother were surprised when the female Jonin and her students had returned and ordered them to take shelter. Kurenai then had her team hide as they waited for the swordsmen and Ni to arrive.

The kunoichi entered first through a half opened widow then turned and opened the door, "Looks like they're somewhere else in the house, hurry up and find them before any of those leaf ninja realize we'd do this."

Ni turned to the living room and was surprised to find Kurenai standing there waiting for her, "Well, looks like I found an intruder."

Ni froze, "Shit! Kill her!"

The larger of the swordsmen rushed toward Kurenai, who didn't move as the moment the swordsman was about to strike her he froze as Hinata countered with a juken strike to the man's stomach. Shino appeared behind the small swordsman, "I'm sorry, but our orders are to prevent you from interfering with our mission."

Kiba dropped from the ceiling and kicked the swordsmen in the back of their heads rendering them unconscious. Kiba turned to his teammate, "Why didn't you just knock him out."

Shino pushed his sunglasses up, "Because I moved him into position for your attack."

Ni shook her head, "There's no way I'm going back to Kiri…I won't allow you to send me back there…I'm a traitor to them, they will torture me for what I've done."

Kurenai stepped forward with a kunai, "Then I grant you peace." The three Genin watched as their sensei slit the woman's throat. They'd never seen a person killed before and all froze at the sight. Kurenai turned to the three, "This is the kindest thing we can do for a traitor, a clean death."

They nodded understanding.

Hinata looked out the window, "I hope Naruto and the others are okay."

* * *

><p>The Bridge…<p>

Ichi, San, and Yon stood facing Kakshi, Asuma, and Guy. Ichi nodded, "I see…your kunoichi went ot get ours…we know we'll die this day…but with any luck you'll be too weak to stand against Gato's men."

Kakashi nodded, "That's a good goal…but it's not likely. It's time for you three to die."

The three missing nin attempted to charge but all found themselves unable to move.

Asuma nodded, "Good job Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grunted, "Troublesome…sensei do whatever you're planning to do, and fast. I can't hold them long."

The three Konoha Jonin dashed forward. Guy punched Yon in the face with enough force to shatter bone, Asuma slashed his chakra infused trench knives through San's new construct as well as San himself, and Kakashi slid a kunai between Ichi's ribs and into the man's heart.

Shikamaru released his jutsu as he and his fellow Genin exited their hiding places.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Sensei? Was that…did we have to kill them?"

Kakashi nodded to his student, "They were the enemy Naruto. They were also traitors to Kiri, and as allies of Kiri we could not show mercy to these people."

Sasuke stepped forward and spat on the nearest corpse.

Kakashi immediately backhanded his student, "Never, disrespect the dead Sasuke. They may have been our enemies, but we should still show them proper respect."

Sasuke scoffed as he rubbed the side of his head where his sensei's knuckles had made contact, "What respect do they deserve they were traitors to their village, as well as pathetic weaklings."

Kakashi shook his head and pointed to where Tazuna and the other workers were still working. Ino, Choji, and Sakura were not far from them, "Go support Sakura and Team 10, that's an order. Until you show me you understand you'll be backline."

Guy and Assuma nodded their agreement.

Naruto frowned as he looked around himself, "Uh…Kakashi-sensei that leaves me without a team since you have Sakura supporting Team 10."

Neji shook his head, "Naruto, you can work with Lee, Ten Ten, and I. We're primarily a taijutsu squad so you're unique fighting technique will fit in better with us."

Kakashi shook his head, "That won't be necessary. Naruto, I have a special job for you…I want you to take cover and send out as many Shadow Clones as you can. We'll overwhelm the enemy forces."

The Leaf ninja were just finishing their preparations when Gato arrived with the first of his men, "Ahhh, looks like my high price ninja were of little use. I take it none of you would be willing to kill that stupid old man for a price."

Kakashi stepped forward, "I'm sorry but we're going to have to refuse that offer." Kakashi yelled back to Tazuna, "Tazuna, keep working we'll handle this as quickly as possible."

Tazuna looked to the Jonin, "Huh, what? Yeah, whatever, just keep the noise down." Tazuna turned back to his crew grumbling, "Stupid slave driver ninja…won't even let me have a drink while we're working. Who cares if it's a bad example to those blasted brats?"

Gato looked around, "You are outnumbered and cut off from escape, what are you planning to do?"

A series of explosions rocked the bridge as gaps opened spilling Gato's thugs into the water below.

Gato looked around, "What?"

Koga appeared next to Kakashi, "You see, I told you traps on a bridge will work."

Kakashin nodded, "Sorry to doubt you Koga…though I'm sure Tazuna won't appreciate that we had him purposely sabotage his bridge."

Koga shrugged, "Hn, so what it sets them back, a month or two at the most."

Gato looked back to find a majority of his forces had either been caught in explosions or dropped through the bridge.

Minutes later Kurenai, her team, and a mob of Wave citizens arrived.

An elderly man from Wave stepped forward, "We heard the explosions, what's going one here?"

Tazuna stepped forward, "Oh, just Gato there attacking."

The mob saw Gato and his men in their weakened state and fell upon him.

Naruto turned to the Jonin, "Sensei do we help them?"

Koga pulled a scrap of paper from his pouch and watched the seal vanish, "No need, they've got what they wanted and our mission is complete."

Ino turned to him, "You mean we get to go home?"

Asuma chuckled, "That's right Ino, and it's time to head home."

Kakashi turned to the Genin, "Go get your gear packed, we're leaving before sunset."

The five Jonin watched the Genin dart off. Koga scratched the back of his head, "This was the most boring mission I think I've ever been on."

Kakashi nodded, "True…should we tell them about how this mission will be paid for."

Koga chuckled, "I'd let it be a surprise."

As the Konoha Ninja departed to get their own gear they didn't notice Tazuna had overheard everything. He wondered what they meant."

* * *

><p>Wave Arc Epilogue…<p>

The citizens of the Land of Waves did not get a chance to thank the Konoha Ninja as they stealthily slipped away. Several months later after the damage to the bridge was repaired and the bridge itself completed Tazuna was approached by an envoy from the Fire Daimyo's court. He learned that the Fire Daimyo had annexed the Land of Wave, and all outstanding debt to the village of Konoha for services rendered would be taken care of.

At the dedication ceremony for the bridge Tazuna named the bridge the Great Konoha Bridge in honor of the ninja of the Land of Fire who returned the Land of Waves to its people. Under the governance of the Land of Fire business in the Land of Waves improved. Tazuna was given the position of magistrate, and Inari was sent to a school in the Land of Fire Capital to learn his place as a noble. The boy never forgot his lessons in carpentry from his grandfather and gathered a strong group of friends who had interests in different forms of building.

Gato's estate was raided by the citizens of Wave shortly after the crime boss's death. His money was divided among the citizens and his possessions were sold to aid in the rebuilding of Wave. The surviving members of Gato's organization attempted to flee but most were captured and tried for their crimes. Those few who did manage to escape soon found themselves being hunted by the Fire Daimyo's men.

As for the remains of the missing nin. The citizens of Wave would claim that the remains were never found, but four unmarked graves would be discovered not far from the bridge. It was believed these were the graves of the four missing nin, whether this was truth or not would never be known.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure one week after Gato's defeat…<p>

The twelve Genin slumped against the sides of the gates as they entered their home village. They'd been gone for quite awhile, and were happy just to sit there and stare at the Hokage Monument. This of course couldn't be allowed by the five Jonin. Asuma turned to the group, "Come on you lot we're not done yet. We still have to check in with the gate guard and report to the Hokage."

Koga shook his head, "Kurenai, please check in with the guard. I'll take care of the report to the Hokage. Let the kids have some time off."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright…Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. You're dismissed for the day. Meet at are usual spot first thing tomorrow."

The three Genin nodded and took off in different directions.

Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai all dismissed their students as well.

Then the five Jonin went their, own ways.

Five minutes later Koga arrived at the Hokage's office, "Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded to the Hyuga, "Koga, I take it your mission was a success. Onoki even said your group was quite punctual during your assignment to escort him and the Earth Daimyo to the capital."

Koga shrugged, "There were a few complications, nothing too serious. How are preparations for the exams going?"

Hiruzen sighed, "They are going fine, I have a feeling you have a request."

Koga nodded, "Umm…could you maybe send a request for the other Kages to attend the finals…and maybe have them bring their Jinchuriki with them."

Hiruzen frowned, "That's a strange request, even from you."

Koga, "Well, you could say it's more of a request from Yagura, but well…"

Hiruzen nodded, "I'll try convincing the other kages to attend, even if they don't have teams in the finals." The Hokage watched Koga turn to leave then spoke, "Anko wished to speak with you on your return. She was requesting some assistance with her portion of the exams; she's handling the second stage."

Koga nodded, "This will be fun."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

Hinata and Neji sat before their fathers waiting. Hiashi had told them he'd wait for their reports after Koga had arrived. His eldest entered and took a seat between his sister and cousin, "Sorry father, I had to speak with someone."

Hiashi nodded, "HInata, please your report first."

Hinata bowed then spoke, "Father, my team assisted in the mission and protected the clients family."

Hiashi turned to his nephew, "Neji?"

Neji bowed lower than Hinata did and spoke, "My team backed up the Jonin as they dealt with the missing nin. Koga laid traps along the bridge that handled the majority of Gato's forces allowing the citizens of Wave to finish them."

Hiashi turned to Koga, "I take it your mission was a success."

Koga nodded, "Dealt with the enemy. Gato is dead as is most of his men, and there is no evidence linking his death to Konoha besides our presence in the country at the time. For all any other country knows the Wave citizens laid those traps."

Hiashi sighed, "Then the mission was done well. The Fire Daimyo will be pleased; he wanted this mission done quickly and quietly. The request from Kiri regarding those missing nin provided to best opening."

Koga remained quiet as Hiashi dismissed Hinata and Neji. The two Genin left and went down opposite hallways.

Hiashi then turned back to his son, "By the way, how did Hinata handle being around Uzumaki for such a long time?"

Koga snickered, "She only fainted once…father…why don't you just tell them? You and sensei made those contracts years ago at the behest of the elders, and since he had a son and you had a daughter they have to be fulfilled."

Hiashi frowned, "I will not force my daughter into such a situation."

Hizashi turned to his nephew, "Gentle guidance to the desired outcome would be most prudent."

Koga growled as he spoke, "Then at least inform Kakashi and Kurenai, they could do the guiding."

Hiashi shook narrowed his gaze at his son, "Koga, you know that marriage contracts between clans are protected under A-rank secrecy only clan heads, the hokage and the families of the two bound by the contract are allowed to know about them. It is essential for the security of our clans that this information is not revealed to just anyone."

Koga sighed as he stood up, "I never understood how you and sensei could even consent to such a thing. Neither of you were for such things."

Hiashi sighed as his son turned and left.

Hizashi shook his head, "You two haven't fought in years…it's good to know not everything changes."

Hiashi turned to his brother, "Koga is right though…they both deserve to know."

Hizashi frowned, "Brother, Koga may be right, but he also knows to tell Naruto this would also mean revealing the identity of his father. The contract is between the Hyuga and Namikaze clans, not the Uzumaki clan."

Hiashi stood and turned to go, "Tell me brother, when was the last time you and Koga disagreed on a subject."

Hizashi frowned, "Besides this brother…I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>Ichiraku's Ramen…<p>

Naruto sat between Hayate and Yugao as he recounted his mission. He heard that Hayate had just returned from a mission, while Yugao had returned a few days earlier. He was currently showing them the Whirlpool Forehead Protector he'd picked up while exploring the ruins of his clan's village, "I found this in my clan's compound."

Hayate took the protector and examined it, "Hmm…good quality metal, and the cloth isn't in too bad of shape. Any idea about who it belonged to?"

Naruto shook his head, "There were a lot of skeletons lying around but this was just lying in the middle of the area."

Yugao took it from Hayate and examined it herself, "Hmm…there seems to be a mark here..." Yugao pulled the cloth back to look closer at the metal plate's back, "…its part of a name…Uzumaki…Kushina?"

"What's that?" The three of them turned to find Kakashi and Anko standing behind them.

Naruto pointed to the forehead protector, "I found that in the ruins…it belonged to a Uzumaki Kushina."

Kakashi frowned, "The only Uzumaki Kushina I know of was from our village…" Kakashi took the forehead protector, "It can't be…I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

Anko frowned, "What?"

Kakashi handed the forehead protector back to Naruto, "Lady Kushina the Uzumaki who taught sealing techniques to Koga. The first time she returned to Whirlpool was when she and Koga were assigned that mission to retrieve those documents. She must have had that with her."

Naruto bowed his head, "Kakashi-sensei…was this Lady Kushina my mom?"

Kakashi and Anko froze as they both knew the truth. Kakashi avoided eye contact with his student, "Naruto…I don't know who you mother was. All information about you was classified at your birth, even your records at the academy have your parents names blacked out."

Naruto frowned, "But…there weren't many Uzumaki left, and now there aren't any besides me."

Anko spoke up, "Naruto, I know you want to know where you came from. Hey most of us here are orphans for one reason or another. I have no memories of my parents, Kakashi doesn't have really any good ones of his, and Yugao was orphaned by the last Great War. It's better to focus on what's ahead of you instead of what's behind. Your parents are gone, and even finding out who they are won't change that. It's better to look to making new connections with people instead of dwelling on the old ones."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Anko…" Naruto pocketed the Whirlpool headband and turned back to his food.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later Konoha Gate…<p>

Three Genin and their Jonin sensei approached the gate. Baki frowned as he turned to his students, "I'm going to report our arrival to the Hokage. I don't care what you three do, but don't cause trouble."

Baki vanished in a swirl of sand.

Temari turned to her brothers, "You heard Baki-sensei, no trouble, Gaara that goes double for you."

The shortest of the three frowned at his elder sister, "It's not my fault…I didn't do it, it was his fault."

Temari crossed her arms and looked sternly at her little brother, "Don't blame your actions on Shukaku. He can't do anything unless you let him. Don't think I'm forgiving you that easily."

Kankuro snickered as his little brother continued to plead with their eldest sibling.

Gaara clung to Temari's fan, "I wasn't talking about Shukaku, I was talking about Kankuro."

The black clad puppet master froze as his sister's glare landed on him, "Are you telling the truth Gaara."

Gaara nodded quickly.

Temari shook her head at Kankuro, "You really need to grow up. Blaming our little brother for your mistakes."

Kankuro glared at his siblings then marched off into the village.

The other two sand siblings rushed to catch up with their now irate brother.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Sixteen<p>

A/N: Okay, here you go. Thanks for the reviews, eleven is a good amount. Enjoy this chapter, and yes the Chunin Exams are here.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Hiruzen sat in his chair as his Jonin entered the office. Each of these Jonin was the leader of a Genin squad. Hiruzen nodded to them, "Alright, as you all know the Chunin Exams begin in just over a week. Already Genin squads from our allies have begun to arrive." Hiruzen motioned Koga from the shadow, "Jonin Koga will announce the assignments of proctors as well as each of the proctors individual rules, after that we will begin with the nominations for teams to enter the exams."

Koga frowned at the Hokage, "Why Shikaku isn't doing this is beyond me?" Koga pulled a sheet of paper out of his vest, "Okay, first stage will be proctored by Ibiki. He's told me he's going with the method Yamanaka Inoichi used with the first Chunin Exam following the Third Great War. Second stage will be proctored by Anko, she'll be using the forest of death, and she notified me she's got a little surprise for the Genin."

A bandaged Jonin in the back spoke up, "What's that snake bitch's surprise?"

Koga glared at the man, "Your head on a pike if you don't show some respect to our comrades."

Hiruzen raised a hand to signal the two Jonin to cease their argument before it began.

Koga turned back to the paper, "She's called in the Seven Swordsmen and our own Guardians. Once the swordsmen and the Guardians are all present she'll inform them of the specifics. I can guess she's taking a page out the same exam as Ibiki." Koga returned the paper to his vest, "Third stage is a given, it will be Hayate proctoring/refereeing."

Hiruzen nodded, "Any questions?"

Kakashi frowned as he stepped forward, "Would it not seem unfair to have the Guardians aiding with the exam if our own students are involved."

Hiruzen shook his head, "I don't see a conflict of interest here. Zabuza has already sent word his own team will also be entering the exams."

Koga shook his head, "That just means the students of the Guardians need to prove they are superior to a team led by a Swordsmen of the Mist."

Hiruzen nodded, "I take this line of questioning to signify your intent to nominate Team 7."

Kakashi stood at attention, "I Hatake Kakashi as Captain and Sensei of Team 7 nominate my Genin. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto for entrance in the Chunin Exams."

Guy grinned at his rival, "Well, I can't let Kakashi get ahead of me by getting his team promoted first." Guy stood at attention beside Kakashi, "I Might Guy as Captain and Sensei of Team Guy do nominate my Genin. Hyuga Neji, Ten Ten, and Rock Lee for entrance in the Chunin Exams."

Asuma shrugged as he stepped up and stood at attention, "I Sarutobi Asuma nominate team 10 for entrance to the Chunin Exams." Asuma turned to the other two, "Why do you two always have to be so damn formal."

Kurenai slapped the back of Asuma's head as she stood at attention and nominated her team.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the four Jonin, "I understand Guy nominating his team, they have been out of the academy for a full year. Though, I must question the nominations of teams 7, 8, and 10."

Kakashi spoke, "I'll admit Lord Hokage that my team may be young, and I have no delusions that they'll make it to the finals. While I myself never took the Chunin Exams, I know from experience that these exams are one of the hardest challenges shinobi face today, people even die during the exams. I know that my team will learn from this experience and even if they do fail, it will show them what it truly takes to be a ninja."

Hiruzen nodded and turned to Asuma and Kurenai, "I take it you both feel the same?"

The two Jonin bowed their heads and spoke, "Yes Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen sighed and after a quick glance out the window turned back to the Jonin, "If that is settled we'll move on to the other nominations."

* * *

><p>Outside the academy…<p>

Naruto was walking with Sakura as they tried to figure what to do with the sudden day off they'd been given that morning. Sakura turned to Naruto, "So what should we do…Sasuke didn't want to train, and I doubt the others got the day off."

Naruto shrugged, "I wonder what Konohamaru is doing."

Sakura frowned, "Lord Hokage's grandson?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I met him a while back. He looks up to me, him and his friends from the academy even call me boss."

Sakura shook her head, "It's hard to imagine you the boss of anything."

Naruto huffed, "Hey! What you mean about that? I'm going to be the Hokage someday."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto you have to be a great ninja to be the Hokage." She pointed at the monument, "Each of those ninja was beyond great. The Shodai was so powerful as to defeat even the feared Uchiha Madara and found our village. The Nidaime led our forces during the first Great War. The Sandaime was trained by both the Shodai and the Nidaime Hokages. The Yondaime was known for being the greatest ninja of his time, and defeating the Kyubi." Sakura turned back to her teammate, "And you Naruto, what have you done?"

Naruto avoided looking at her, "I'll be Hokage one day, believe it."

Three small figures appeared around Naruto. The lead one with goggles and a blue scarf that was long enough to be a cape spoke, "Hey you can't talk to the boss like that."

Sakura looked down at Konohamaru, "What?"

Konohamaru pointed at Sakura, "No one talks to our boss like that." Konohamaru turned to Naruto, "Naruto, who is this hag and why do you let her talk to you like that?"

All the color drained from Naruto's face as he saw Sakura's expression change, "Konohamaru…run."

Konohamaru turned back to Sakura and seeing fire in her eyes quickly fled.

Konohamaru ran down the street with Sakura chasing him and behind her was Naruto along with Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru was so focused on Sakura that he didn't noticed the black clad boy step out in front of him. Konohamaru landed on his posterior as he bounced of the older boy.

Kankuro glared at the shorter boy, "Hey, watch where you're going brat!"

Konohamaru attempted to back away but was caught by the older boy.

Sakura stopped and was soon joined by Naruto and the other two kids. Sakura noticed the boy's forehead protector, "He's from Suna…"

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Sakura glared at the boy, "Put him down. Even if we're allies you're not permitted to just walk around our village if you have no purpose here then you should leave."

Kankuro scoffed, "Oh, and who's going to make me? You pinky…please I have every right to be here."

Temari stepped out from behind her brother, "Kankuro put the brat down. We don't want any trouble."

Kankuro glared at his sister then turned back to the boy, "Why should I? This brat hasn't apologized for running into me."

"I suggest you put Konohamaru down before I have to get involved."

Kankuro and Temari both froze at the voice. They hadn't heard it in several years but they were both familiar with what the person connected to it was capable of.

They all turned to see Koga standing with Gaara and Sasuke on either side of him. He had them both by the collar signifying he was escorting them somewhere, probably to the Hokage. Sakura and Naruto wondered what their teammate had done to irritate someone this time.

Gaara turned to his brother, "Kankuro, put the child down, he's the grandson of Konoha's Hokage."

Kankuro slowly put Konohamaru back on his feet then patted the boy's head, "There you go, see no harm done."

Konohamaru kicked Kankuro in the shin then ran to hide behind Sakura.

Kankuro cursed at the boy but stopped as he noticed Koga's glare.

Koga turned to Sakura, "Sakura please escort Konohamaru and his friends back to the Sarutobi estate." Koga then pushed Sasuke toward Naruto, "Naruto, you'll escort your teammate to the Uchiha District." Koga's gaze leveled on Sasuke, "Don't try lying to your mother; I'll report your little skirmish to her later."

Gaara turned to Koga, "We'll just be going then…"

Koga jerked Gaara back reminding the boy he was already caught, "…Don't think I forgot your part in that little scene in the marketplace Gaara. I think a quick introduction to the Hokage for you and your siblings is in order."

Team 7 watched Koga lead the three Suna ninja away. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What did Koga mean by little scene in the marketplace?"

Sasuke looked like he wasn't going to answer then turned back to his teammates, "That Gaara kid was wandering around the marketplace, when I noticed his forehead protector I confronted him. When I told him I was going to apprehend him for intruding he started spouting off that he had permission to be here. I saw he wasn't going to come without a fight so I attacked, he had some strong sand based techniques, but I wasn't able to really test him. Koga arrived with a group of ANBU, I was surprised when he reprimanded me. He was going to take me to my clan then drop Gaara off to be lectured by the Hokage until his sensei came to collect him. He led us to you lot so Koga could get his siblings as well."

Sakura frowned, "Why are they allowed in our village?"

Sasuke sighed, "The Chunin Exams will be starting up pretty soon."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Koga leaned against the wall as Hiruzen politely reprimanded Gaara and his siblings about their behavior. Koga wasn't surprised by the timely arrival of Baki who nodded to the Konoha Jonin then after apologizing to the Hokage for their behavior led his team out.

After they had gone Hiruzen turned Koga, "I wouldn't think the Kazekage's children would be so ill behaved, seeing as they know the capabilities of our Jonin."

Koga shrugged, "They're just brats Lord Hokage. I can remember quite a few instances where you had to lecture me and my teammates."

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the adult shinobi that he could still remember as a child, "I don't know if I have it in me to go through another generation of young men and women like your own. This hat is starting to feel heavier every day."

Koga bowed his head, "Sensei would be proud of Naruto, wouldn't he?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Yes, I do think he would be. Though, I don't doubt he'd have argued with Kakashi about letting the boy enter the Chunin Exams this early."

Koga grinned as he headed for the door, "Don't worry Lord Hokage. The Guardians will be in the forest. If anything gets out of hand we'll step in."

Hiruzen watched the Jonin leave then went back to his eternal foe…paperwork.

* * *

><p>Konoha Hotel, room of Team Baki…<p>

Baki frowned at his three students, "I can't believe this, a fight in the marketplace as well as attacking the grandson of Lord Hokage. Are you three purposely trying to mess up the plan?"

Gaara frowned quizzically, "Plan?"

Baki turned to Temari, "I thought you told him?"

Temari sighed, "I didn't think it would be prudent until father officially agreed to the plan. Betraying our allies isn't something easily done. Besides, I overheard a team from Kiri talking. They said their Mizukage will be attending the finals."

Baki's brow furrowed in confusion, "What? The Mizukage will attend the finals even if none of their teams make it through?"

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, and I heard the kage of Kumo was also going to attend."

Baki swallowed hard as this didn't bode well, "This seems strange…I better inform Lord Kazekage."

"Yes, you should do that." Baki and the sand sibling turned to find Fu entering the room. The Nanabi Jinchuriki closed the door and sat at the table, "You should be careful what you say here, the walls are quite thin and your voice carries further than Lord Kazekage's when he's mad."

Baki glared at the green haired girl, "What are you doing here?"

Fu sighed, "I was ordered to come and protect Gaara."

Gaara frowned at the girl, "Why do I need you to protect me? Shukaku and I do just fine on our own."

Fu shook her head, "I said the same thing, but your father said I needed to come. I've been here two weeks scoping the place out. You know their bathhouse has guards?"

Temari frowned, "Why do they need to guard their bathhouse? Do they have some secret bathing methods?"

Baki shook his head, "Nothing so dramatic, this village has an unusually high number of perverts. Considering that Lord Jiraiya is from this village it's little wonder why." Baki focused back on Fu, "Has your scouting revealed anything of importance?"

Fu nodded, "Yeah, if Lord Kazekage goes through with that creepy guy's plan we're all going to die. Quickly if we're lucky, horribly if we're not."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "What? There's no way one village would be able to stand up against two."

Fu shook her head, "Did you know this hotel is hosting not only the teams from Suna, but also all the teams from the lesser villages."

Baki looked confused, "What? Why aren't the other teams in the other hotels?"

Fu crossed her arms and looked superiorly at Baki, "Because the other hotels are acting as embassies for the other great villages. Lord Tsuchikage arrived last night with his entourage, Lady Mizukage is expected to arrive a day before the finals, and Lord Raikage is coming tomorrow. Also I've heard they've all sent their Jinchuriki as supervisors for their Genin teams."

Baki shook his head, "What? There's no way Lord Kazekage doesn't know about this gathering…unless they are planning something against Suna."

Fu shook her head, "Lord Kazekage should know about this gathering…that's why he sent me. Isn't Lord Kazekage coming the day after the second stage is completed?"

Baki shook his head, "Lord Kazekage didn't say anything about such plans to me. He said we were to scope out the competition and find weaknesses to exploit during the invasion."

Fu narrowed her gaze, "That doesn't match with what he told me. He said he had no intentions of accepting that deal."

Temari looked between the two Jonin, "Something's not right in Suna…what should we do?"

Baki thought for a moment then turned to his team and Fu, "My orders are more recent so we'll follow them. Mark down the locations of where the other Kage are staying and the type of forces they have at their disposal. With any luck they will not interfere with our plan."

* * *

><p>Ichiraku Ramen…<p>

Kakashi waited as his team arrived and sat at the bar next to him, "Morning team…I hope you all enjoyed you little vacation yesterday."

They all nodded as Teuchi placed a bowl of ramen in front of each of them.

Kakashi spoke first to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I hope your mother wasn't too hard on you about you conduct in the marketplace."

Sasuke fumed as he stabbed his chopsticks into his ramen, "My pay for the next three months is going to reimburse the clan since she had to dig into the clan treasury to pay for all the damages."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, perhaps now you'll learn not to act without confirmation from now on."

Sasuke bowed his head, "Yes sensei."

Kakashi turned next to Sakura and handed her a pouch of money, "Here Sakura, a gift from Lord Hokage for watching Konohamaru and his friends' yesterday afternoon. The money is the equivalence of pay for a D-rank mission. Though, don't consider it as payment for a mission, you were asked only to escort Konohamaru and friends home, you stayed and watched them of your own volition."

Sakura accepted the pouch, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded then turned to Naruto, "And Naruto…I need you to report to the Hokage Tower when we're done here. There are some people who wish to meet you."

Naruto frowned, "Who?"

Kakashi gave one of his trademark eye smiles, "That would ruin the surprise." Kakashi then pulled out three sheets of paper and laid them on the counter, "Now to more important business. I have entered the three of you into the Chunin Exams."

The three Genin looked surprised.

Kakashi nodded as he stood up, "While I entered you into the exams it's each of your choice whether you participate or not. I'll give you the next six days to think about it. In six days meet in front of the academy with those sheets filled out and signed if you plan to enter."

Kakashi left after paying for their meals leaving his students to think on the coming events.

Naruto was the first to get up but was stopped by his teammates. Sakura spoke, "Where you going Naruto?"

Naruto turned back to them, "Kakashi-sensei said I needed to get to the Hokage Tower."

Sasuke frowned, "Any idea who these people are?"

Naruto thought about the strange man in the armor and the man with the red beard, "You remember those two guys from Iwa, I think they recognized me…perhaps they've met other members of my family."

Sasuke subconsciously rubbed his throat. He knew Naruto was talking about the encounter where they met the Tsuchikage and the party from Iwa. For some reason Naruto and Sakura had completely forgotten the later encounter in the forest where the armored giant had placed Sasuke in the choke hold. He'd passed out after that and awoken in the camp, the others were also unconscious but when they awoke they sent him confused looks whenever he commented on that encounter.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, your twelve years old, isn't it time you gave up on that. There's no way some mysterious relative is going to just pop out of nowhere. It's probably just some team member from one of your parents' teams, maybe they've returned after a prolonged mission."

Sasuke frowned at Sakura, "Well, not like that isn't even more unlikely than a random relative popping out of nowhere."

Naruto shrugged at his teammates, "Well, then your guess is as good as mine."

Sasuke stood up, "Well, since we have no idea who these mystery people are, we'll just have to come with you."

Sakura stood next to Sasuke, "Are you sure that's okay? Kakashi-sensei didn't say whether we could go with him or not."

Sasuke nodded, "You're exactly right Sakura, he didn't say. Besides, aren't you and him always going on about teamwork and not abandoning your teammates. What if this is a trick or trap? You know what the village is like for Naruto, what if this is some elaborate scheme to hurt our teammate?"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, "Okay…who are you and what have you done with the real teme?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Come on, let's go."

Naruto shrugged and led the way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower…<p>

Koga met the three Genin in the entrance, "Hmm…when Kakashi said he would send Naruto right after your team meeting I didn't expect his whole team."

Naruto looked up at Koga, "Koga-san who is here to meet me?"

Koga smirked, "Some special friends…Naruto can I have a word with you in private…before your teammates get too suspicious about this gathering."

Naruto nodded and walked with Koga so Sasuke and Sakura couldn't hear.

Koga turned to Naruto, "Have you told either of your teammates about your prisoner?"

Naruto shook his head, "No…I'm not sure if I could…or should."

Koga nodded, "You're free to tell whoever you wish. The Sandiame's Law only prevents me and others of Jonin or Chunin rank from telling them. It is your choice to tell them or not, but let me warn you that not everyone will be as understanding of this as Kakashi, me and the other Guardians. We've protected two Jinchuriki, you being the second, the first spent most her time teaching and guiding us even before we knew about her burden. If you truly trust your teammates then you should tell them, but any hesitation and I suggest you turn them away now. The people you're going to meet are others such as yourself, but unlike you their villages have no secrecy when it comes to their identities."

Naruto looked back to where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting, "I'm…I'll tell them."

Koga nodded and watched as Naruto walked back to his teammates.

Naruto sighed as he faced his teammates. Sasuke glared, "What was that about?"

Naruto nodded to himself, "I've got something to tell you…it's an S-class secret, meaning if you tell anyone it's a capital offense."

Sakura froze, "Then why are you telling us?"

Naruto swallowed and continued, "Because it's my secret to tell…it's about why the villagers all seem to hate me…at least the older villagers…from what Koga-san has told me the other kids are just imitating their parents." Naruto internally sighed then checked to make sure no one was listening in, "You both know how the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyubi?"

They both nodded.

Naruto continued, "Well…the truth is he defeated it by sealing the Kyubi into a newborn."

Sakura frowned, "Naruto? The only newborn on that date was you."

Naruto nodded, "I was the one the Kyubi was sealed in…I'm the container for the Kyubi."

Sasuke frowned, "You're the fox?"

Naruto shook his head, "No…I'm the one holding the fox."

Sakura narrowed her gaze at Naruto, "Jinchuriki?"

Naruto looked puzzled, "Where'd you hear that?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "I'm not sure…sometimes I get these images of a forest and us meeting those strange guys from Iwa, but whenever I try focusing on it, it blurs and I get a headache."

Sasuke looked surprise, "You mean you do remember it?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't remember it like you apparently do but I do remember glimpses. It's like when the television goes all static and just bits and pieces of the picture show through."

"Apparently my paralyzing strike didn't work entirely." They turned to see Koga had come back, "I guess it's to be expected. I'm not perfect, plus I didn't strike with my full force."

Naruto frowned, "If that's so why don't I remember anything?"

Koga chuckled, "Because I used full force on you…I had to, there was more that needed to be erased than with Sakura, plus I knew you could handle it. That particular paralyzing strike is similar to one of my killing strikes."

Sasuke turned to Koga, "So you knew about Naruto and the Kyubi?"

Koga smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke, we can't talk about that remember what Naruto said."

Sasuke huffed then turned to Koga, "So where are these people?"

Koga indicated a door to a seldom used conference room, "In there."

Koga led the three Genin into the room. What greeted them was several men and women from various villages all glaring at them.

Yagura frowned, "Why are his teammates with him?"

Koga shrugged, "He just told them, so I guess it's fine."

Bee shrugged, "Mo the merrier..."

Yugito slap a hand over his mouth, "Remember Bee you promised no rapping."

Fu looked at the ceiling like she was praising the kami, while the other just sweat dropped.

Roshi turned to Koga, "So how much do they know?"

Koga sighed, "Not even Naruto knows that so keep your traps sealed, or so help me I'll rearrange your seal so your Biju will scream at you every time you try and sleep."

Sakura looked at Koga, "Koga-san is that guy a Jinchuriki like Naruto?"

Koga nodded, "I almost forgot, you and Naruto wouldn't remember that, neither would Sasuke seeing as Han over there put him under pretty quick."

Roshi bowed, "Where are my manors? I am Roshi of the Lave Release, also known as the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi." Roshi indicated Han, "And that silent giant back there is Han, he's the Jinchuriki of the Gobi." Han stared at everyone, but remained motionless.

Yagura sighed, "If we're doing introductions might as well get them over with. Those two as you know are from Iwa. Also as you already know I am Yagura, former Mizukage and the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi." Yagura motioned to Utakata, "This is my fellow Jinchuriki from Kiri, Utakata of the Rokubi." Utakata nodded to the room in general.

Yugito stepped up, "I'll save you all from Bee's incessant rapping. I am Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki of the Nibi." She pointed to Bee, "My distant relative Killer Bee is the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi." Bee flashed everyone a peace sign but was prevented from speaking by Yugito's glare.

Fu stepped forward next, "Fu formally of Takigakure, now of Sunagakure. I am the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi." Fu pointed at Gaara, "Gaara, son of Suna's current Kazekage. He's the Jinchuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku. He's also entering the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Koga pushed Naruto forward. Naruto stumbled then regained his balance and nodded to the others, "Uzumaki Naruto…Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Naruto regained his confidence, "I'm entering the exams to take the next step in being the future Hokage."

The other Jinchuriki weren't overly impressed but nodded, the random ninja in the room seemed equally unimpressed but stayed close to their designated Jinchuriki.

Hiruzen stepped into the room, "Well, I see everyone who truly has a need to has been introduced."

Onoki followed the Sandaime Hokage into the room, "Yes, though this place is getting slightly crowded. Don't you have a larger room in this overgrown hut?"

Hiruzen frowned, "Don't start with that again. I hadn't planned on your arriving with you Jinchuriki. The others sent theirs ahead with no problems."

Onoki grumbled, "Well, how was I supposed to believe your friendly invitation wasn't a trap. See, now you're sitting here all nice and cozy with all nine Jinchuriki."

Koga lowered his voice so Onoki who was standing close to him was the only on who could hear, "That also makes us the bigger target at the moment."

Onoki seemed to realize the truth in those words and calmed down, "So, now that introductions are out of the way, I do believe the two brats among this group should be off training for the exams. Especially if you wish to stand against the awesome might of Iwa's Genin."

Koga sighed then motioned for Team 7 and the Sand Siblings to leave.

* * *

><p>Outside the Hokage Tower…<p>

Naruto and his team faced off with Gaara and his team. Gaara spoke first, "We're on opposite ends of the list, but don't think I'll go easy on you. Just because you got the Kyubi doesn't scare me."

Naruto nodded, "Don't think I'll underestimate you."

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at the back of Naruto's head, "Hey, dube, you two are acting like you're the only two in the exams."

Sakura nodded, "Sasuke's right Naruto, don't get carried away trying to prove your better than Gaara."

Temari placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Plus, if you want to get at my little brother you have to go through me and Kankuro. Don't think we'll make it easy on you."

Kankuro nodded, "Count yourselves lucky if you don't cross our paths."

Baki watched the exchange from a nearby roof. He shook his head as he figured the exams were going to get just so much more difficult.

* * *

><p>Six days later…<p>

After a week of hard training team seven approached the academy ready to go. Naruto and Sasuke both wanted to focus on physical training, but Sakura had convinced them to study some on things Chunin would have to know. To this end they believed themselves ready for anything the exams threw at them.

As they approached they spotted Kakashi waiting for them. Kakashi nodded at them as they stood before him, "I see you're all ready to compete. Even you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Of course if all of you didn't come none of you'd be able to participate."

Sasuke looked surprised, "What?"

Kakashi crossed his arms as he led the team toward the academy, "Only a full three man team is permitted to enter the Chunin Exams. If one of you had backed out your teammates would have to back out as well."

Naruto frowned, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

Kakashi smiled and turned to Sakura, "Because Sakura told you during the test I gave you when I accepted you as my team. She only knew that information because she received special training during her academy days. Koga saw the beginnings of certain issues and kept Sakura from going down a path where her skills as a ninja would weaken." Kakashi turned back to the academy, "Even with that training though Sakura may not be strong enough for what's to come. Even Naruto and Sasuke my not be strong enough."

Sasuke fumed, "I'm not weak."

Kakashi turned to his student, "I never said you were, but in this exam you will face Genin who are both older and more experienced than you. I also know you have some idea of the capabilities of your opponents."

They walked into the academy and stopped outside a door. Kakashi turned to his students, "This is as far as I can go. From this point onward you're on your own. I know you're capable otherwise I wouldn't have nominated you."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "We'll not fail you Kakashi-sensei. We'll show all of them what team seven is capable of."

Kakashi watched as his other two students' eye rolled at their teammate then the three of them passed through the door. Kakashi then turned and left to join his fellow Jonin to await the end of the first stage.

* * *

><p>First Hallway…<p>

Team seven came upon a group of Genin attempting to enter a door guarded by a pair of Chunin. Naruto was about to speak when Sakura silenced him and pointed out the members of Team Guy who were pretending to be under the Genjutsu. Naruto spotted Neji's signal to move on and team seven continued to the correct floor.

On their way forward they were stopped by Rock Lee, who'd easily caught up with them. Lee glared at Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of this year's graduating class. I was hoping to have a chance to test myself against you."

Sasuke frowned, "Why've you waited so long? We could have spared anytime during the mission to Wave."

Lee shook his head, "That was not the time or place to test ourselves. We were on a mission and any personal desires had to be pushed aside for the betterment of the mission."

Sasuke slipped into a defensive stance, "Well, then let's get on with this."

Two minutes fifteen seconds later…

Sasuke crouched panting as Naruto and Sakura stood between him and Lee. Lee stood without a scratch, save for the welt from his sensei's fist.

Guy frowned at Lee, "How many times have I told you? You're not permitted to use that technique, it's even more so important you don't use it on one of your own comrades, even if they're the student of my eternal rival."

Lee bowed his head, "I'm sorry Guy-sensei."

Guy nodded, "That's all I needed to hear." Guy turned to team seven, "Sorry about Lee, he's just over enthusiastic sometimes. Well, good luck with the exams." Guy then departed closely followed by Lee.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Hn, I'm fine."

Sakura frowned as Sasuke headed for the stairs, but remained quiet.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his teammates, "Come on, the exams are about to start."

* * *

><p>Exam stage one classroom…<p>

Team Seven entered the room to immediately be stared at by the teams already present. Team Guy stood off in a corner, but Teams Eight and Ten soon found Seven. The nine rookies grouped up as they spoke. Their overly enthusiastic conversation quickly began to grate on the other Genin awaiting the exams.

After a few moments an older Konoha Genin named Kabuto approached them, "You know you lot shouldn't talk so loud or boast so much."

Sasuke frowned, "So what, who are you?"

Kabuto bowed in greeting, "So sorry, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm a Genin from Konoha like you. This is my sixth Chunin Exam, so you should take my advice. It's better to lay low and not draw attention to yourselves, as of now many of these foreign Genin are targeting you lot."

Shikamaru grumbled about it being troublesome as the others looked around at the other Genin, many of whom were much older.

Before any other conversation started Ibiki and a squad of Chunin appeared in a cloud of smoke. Ibiki glared at the gathered Genin then smirked, "Alright maggots, let's get this exam started."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Seventeen<p>

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the Chunin Exams. No complaints about the character change with Gaara, remember he's not the same as he was in cannon.

On a side note, Chapter 15 had eleven reviews, yet 16 had a measly three. I will admit the last one was a great review that was quite long and made up a little for the lack of numbers. I'm also impressed that reader sat down and read all 16 chapters in one day.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

><p>Ibiki watched as the Genin were clustered with their teammates. Shaking his head he pointed to a bowl set on the sensei's desk, "For those of you who haven't noticed the chairs are all numbered. There's one seat for each of you worthless maggots, you'll come up as a team and each pull a number from this bowl. You'll then tell the Chunin the number and take the seat indicated by your number. You'll also find that the seat numbers are randomly placed so even trying to get numbers that are close together won't help you. Now, once your village has been called come forward with your team. Senior teams get their numbers first, then down to rookie teams. Since we're not going in any particular order, let's start with Iwagakure…"<p>

Naruto and the other rookies of Konoha waited as the Chunin called all the other villages. Konoha was called last, this left the rookies to wait as Kabuto's team followed by three others then Team Guy went with another team. Sasuke turned to his team, "Alright, we'll go next."

Shikamaru stopped him, "Not so fast Sasuke, he said senior team before rookies. Team 10 was officially recognized as Genin at least an hour before Team 7."

Sasuke huffed, "Does something like that really matter?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, to someone like Ibiki it does. He works with my dad; you don't want to get on his bad side."

Team 10 stepped toward the bowl and Sasuke turned to Team 8, "What about you guys?"

Shino shook his head, "We were the last team to pass. That means you're ahead of us."

Sasuke nodded then led his team up.

After sitting down Naruto found one empty seat next to him which was soon filled by Hinata. They nodded to each other then turned as Ibiki started speaking again.

Ibiki looked at the gathered Genin, "Alright, now that we're all comfy, let's get down to business. This is the written exam, you'll have forty five minutes to finish questions one through nine, at the forty five minute mark I'll give you question ten. The test is worth ten points, but seeing as this is a team exercise each team starts off with ten points. For each wrong answer you lose a point, if you lose ten points you're out of the exam." Ibiki indicated the Chunin who were moving to stand around the room, "My friends here will be keeping an eye on you, and if they catch you cheating you'll lose a point. Sense I won't be repeating myself let's get started. When I say go turn your papers over and begin." Ibiki watched the clock and as soon as the second and minute hand joined on the twelve he spoke, "Begin."

Everyone turned their exams over, but all of them seem to pause at the questions. They all soon realized the questions were much harder than they'd expected. At the least the answers would be from things Chunin would learn after their promotion, not things they'd learn as Genin.

Sakura immediately began answering questions as she'd learned this stuff during the academy as she'd studied more advanced subjects often. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and after spotting an older Genin who seemed to be answering the questions copied his movements to answer the questions. Hinata and Neji both used their Byakugans to copy from those they could see had answered the questions. Shikamaru like Sakura was more advanced and easily answered the questions. Ino waited for Sakura to finish then stole the answers by using the mind swap jutsu, she then mind swapped with Choji to fill in his answers. Shino used his bugs while Akamaru gave the answers to Kiba through barking which Kiba as an Inuzuka could understand, none of the Chunin present were Inuzuka so this went mostly unnoticed. Ten Ten and Lee had worked out a method where Ten Ten had stealthily placed mirrors where she and Lee could see the answers from several other people taking the exam.

* * *

><p>On the academy roof a rather strange gathering had occurred. The Guardians, as they always did when the exams were in Konoha were positioned to spy on the exams below. Koga with his Byakugan active had spotted his sister and cousin both glance toward the ceiling indicating they'd noticed him. He'd also heard Akamaru's barking and had to resist laughing at the ignorance of the Konoha Chunin in regards to the Inuzuka Clan's abilities.<p>

Along with the Guardians the Swordsmen of Kiri were also present. Zabuza set Kubikiribocho down on the roof and turned to Koga, "So how's my team doing so far?"

Koga frowned as he focused on the three Kiri Genin, "Haku is using his ice to make mirrors so his teammates can see the answers."

Kurenai turned to the nearest Swordsman, "I noticed that Chojuro and Suigetsu both have sharpened teeth, but Haku does not."

Ameyuri answered, "Chojuro and Suigetsu are both apprentices with us, Haku on the other hand is not. Haku's unique blood limit makes him more useful in other areas. Suigetsu is Mangetsu's little brother, and Chojuro was appointed as an apprentice by Mizukage-sama. She felt he'd make a good swordsman one day."

Asuma huffed, "So which of you is giving up your swords to them?"

Jinpachi spoke up, "It will be some time before they're ready to take a place with us, and by then we'll hopefully have reclaimed Samehada from that traitorous Hoshigaki Kisame."

Guy frowned, "You've still not tracked him down? I thought Kushimaru was one of the best Hunter Nin in Kiri."

Kushimaru remained silent behind his mask, but Jinin spoke, "Kisame is not someone to be underestimated, to do so would be folly."

Mangetsu followed up, "Besides, we know he's joined up with the Akatsuki. We believe he has been following Madara since back when he killed Suikazaan Fugaki, the previous wielder of Samehada."

Koga turned to Yugao, "How many teams are close to getting tossed?"

Yugao turned to the clipboard she'd been writing on. Through a communicator she'd been hearing the reports of the Chunin from the room, "One of the Suna teams along with a couple Iwa teams are pretty close. Also a couple Konoha teams have been caught a couple times."

Tenzo with his mask on turned to his unmasked fellow ANBU, "None of our squad mates' teams?"

Yugao shook her head, "Nope, they've all been flying under the radar. It's a couple of the older teams, they're not even trying it seems."

Koga shook his head then focused on the room below, "Hey, Kakashi, did you tutor Naruto or something. He's breezing through the questions without even trying."

Kakashi frowned, "Naruto? Tell you the truth I haven't seen any of my students for more than a minute for the past six days. Anytime I went to check on them the three of them were busy training or studying. If I offered them any help they just waved me off saying they were working on something secret."

Koga frowned then turned his Byakugan on Naruto's seal…

* * *

><p>Start of First Stage…<p>

Naruto centered himself then meditated as Yagura had shown him to enter his inner mind where the Kyubi resided. He appeared before the gate and turned to the Kyubi, "Okay, here's the first question…"

Naruto came out of his trance moments after it started and wrote down the answer then repeated the procedure.

Sakura and Sasuke both watched their teammate as he did what they'd planned. While studying they realized Naruto had a very hard time remembering facts, but when experimenting with the Kyubi they learned the fox actually knew everything that Naruto knew, and also had faint knowledge he'd learned from previous Jinchuriki. The Kyubi though had little compunction to help the brat, but decided to help just to get the brat out of his hair.

Seeing Naruto fill in another answer the other two members of Team 7 turned back to their own tests.

* * *

><p>Koga shook his head as he realized how Naruto was getting the answers. While it wasn't fulfilling the actual goal of this test he had to give the kid credit for finding a use for the thrice damned fox.<p>

With the Swordsmen present Koga couldn't relay this information to his comrades so decided to inform them later.

When the forty five minutes were about up and over half the Genin teams had been eliminated. Anko stood and turned to the others gathered, "Alright, you know your way to the forest head there and wait for me. I'll bring those who pass the tenth question."

The others nodded and vanished using the body flicker technique.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat waiting as the final minute passed and Ibiki ordered pencils down and papers turned over.<p>

Ibiki sighed as he began to speak, "So now we get to the final question. First let me explain the rules on the last question. First you can choose not to answer and you'll fail, but you'll be allowed to retake the exams next time. Secondly you can answer the question and get it right; if you get it right you'll automatically pass regardless of your scores for questions one through nine. Finally, you can answer, but if you get it wrong you'll be permanently black listed from the Chunin exams and thusly you'll never be promoted, and remain a Genin forever. You must make this choice on your own, but you're decision will affect your teammates, as they will fail with you, or be blacklisted with you as well. You have ten minutes to decide."

An Iwa Genin stood up, "You can't decide whether we're blacklisted."

Ibiki smirked, "Actually as the proctor for this portion of the test I can. My decisions are final and will be upheld by the Kages of the five great villages which host the exams."

The Iwa Genin slowly sat down but after exchanging looks with his teammates they stood and walked out. They were soon followed by several other teams.

After several minutes Naruto stood up, "Enough! Just give us the dumb question already. I don't care if you make me a Genin forever I'll still find a way to become Hokage. So don't think you'll scare me off so easily."

Ibiki chuckled, "I see." Ibiki noted how other Genin who's confidence had been shaken started to regain it. Nodding Ibiki crossed his arms, "So you're going to attempt the tenth questions?"

Naruto growled, "Didn't I just say so?"

Ibiki nodded, "Well then…you pass."

Naruto looked surprised, "What?"

Ibiki chuckled again, "The tenth question is whether you're willing to attempt the tenth question." Ibiki surveyed the 78 remaining students, "We are ninja, and as such we must not take everything at face value. This test in itself is not what it seemed. None of you should have been able to answer a single question, and you all realized that the goal of this test was to see how well you could gather information without being caught. In our line of work a ninja who can't do so is not worthy of being a Chunin. If you are promoted to Chunin you'll undertake much more serious and life threatening missions." Ibiki removed his bandana to reveal his scared head, "Being caught can cost you and your teammates much, even your lives."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and one of the windows exploded inward. To the dread of the Konoha Genin who knew her, and the surprise of the foreign Genin who didn't, Anko stood with a banner behind her, "Alright you…" Anko counted the number of remaining teams, and turned to Ibiki, "Twenty Six teams? Ibiki I thought you'd do better than this."

Ibiki shrugged.

Anko waved him off, "Put your bandana back on please. If they didn't flee at the sight of that it just means I'll need to do better. I'll halve this number easily."

Ibiki huffed, "Anko you're early."

Anko shook her head, "No, you're slow." Anko turned to the Genin, "Alright you maggots, it's time for stage two. Now let's all have a refreshing jog to a nice little place we like to call the Forest of Death."

* * *

><p>The Guardians and Swordsmen stood outside gate one as Anko arrived with the Genin. The Konoha rookies and Team Guy froze when they spotted their senseis' along with the other elites of Konoha. Team Zabuza had a similar reaction to the appearance of the Swordsmen.<p>

Anko quickly read the confusion and trepidation on the faces of the Genin, "Oh, I see some of you know these friends of mine. They're here to help me, so you understand I'll explain the rules. The second stage of the Chunin exams is a survival test. Along with testing your ability to survive we're going to see how well you avoid enemies. Konoha's Guardians and the Swordsmen of Kiri will be playing the part of Hunter Nin tracking down enemy ninja who have stolen important information." Anko held up a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll, "When you check in each team will receive one of these scrolls. Your mission is to acquire the opposing scroll while at the same time keeping your scroll."

Anko grinned as she pointed at her comrades and the Swordsmen, "While the easiest way to acquire your needed scroll will be to attack other Genin squads, each of my friends here will be carrying a pair of these scrolls. I don't suggest you attack them though, if you don't know all of these people are Jonin, and on top of that they each could kill you in multiple gruesome ways. While they may be stronger than you, each of them will receive a list of teams that are their targets. That means for instance if Zabuza over there is the one hunting your team you could approach Koga without much fear of him outright attacking you. Though, don't think he'll just hand over a scroll because you asked nicely, and if he catches you stealing the scroll you'll automatically be added to his list. Remember the lessons you learned in the last exam, now if you'll all just fill out these release forms."

A Taki Genin spoke up, "What's with the forms?"

Anko grinned sadistically, "Well, you wouldn't want me to be held responsible if you die now would you." Anko pointed to a booth with a curtain in front of it, "Once your team has filled out your forms report to the check in booth and receive your scroll and supplies. You'll have twelve hours head start before the hunters are sent after you. Your objective is to reach the tower in the center of the forest in five days with both scrolls. I'd also suggest you didn't open the scrolls outside the tower, a Chunin would know better than look at information that he should not, you may be assigned missions in the future to transport sensitive information." Anko turned to walk toward the check in booth, "Now we'll begin in one hour, good luck."

Sakura shivered as she glanced to where the Guardians including their sensei stood, "I hope Kakashi-sensei isn't assigned to hunt us."

Sasuke shook his head, "I doubt they'd assign our own sensei to hunt us, we'll probably be the targets of one of the Swordsmen."

Naruto frowned as Teams 10, 8, and Guy approached. Neji spoke, "We've made a decision, and decided to include you three as well." Neji turned to see where his cousin was talking to Asuma and Guy, "With the potential of being hunted by our own senseis we thought it best to pool our resources. Kiba overheard Koga talking to the other hunters and learned part of our supplies is a map of this training ground. We'll also be entering from separate gates; we've decided to set a rendezvous point and head for that location. We'd then assess what scrolls we'd need to obtain and what our best chances are to acquire them."

Sasuke frowned, "Wouldn't that make it easier for your team to just gain the scroll you need and abandon the rest of us?"

Neji frowned, "Isn't it your sensei that keeps going on about those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay Neji, but what about that Kabuto guy and the other Konoha teams?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Its better we let them fend for themselves. We're already pushing it since with four teams that means we'll have to acquire four more scrolls. Anymore and we're looking at wasting time and energy trying to find the correct scroll, after all chances are we're going to get a lot of extra scrolls we don't need."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, we'll work together. Besides with Kakashi-sensei and the others tracking us it's not going to be easy."

A group of Kusa Genin stood just off from the group of Konoha Genin. One of the shorter two turned to the tallest one, "So what do we do now, they're planning on grouping up."

The leader grinned as he licked his lips with his unnaturally long tongue, "We'll just have to strike before they can group up. You two will delay the other teams. Kill them if you have to."

* * *

><p>One hour later the teams were waiting at their assigned gates. Back in the check in booth the Guardians and Swordsmen were receiving their target lists. Koga glared at his card, "Konoha Teams 7, 8, 10, and Team Guy…Anko what the hell?"<p>

Anko grinned at her ex-boyfriend, "What? Isn't it fair you take all the teams whose senseis are also hunting?"

Koga pointed to Zabuza, "What about his team?"

Anko pointed to Kushimaru, "That's his target."

Kushimaru showed his card to the others, "It's my one target."

Zabuza turned to Anko, "Are you purposely trying to knock my team out of the exams?"

Anko shook her head, "No, but since Kushimaru's sword kind of makes it difficult to reason letting him lose against unprepared children who don't know what he's capable of. At least your team knows that."

Kushimaru nodded, "Alright, I'll handle them carefully."

Mangetsu frowned, "Koga-san, isn't several of your targets relatives of yours?"

Koga nodded, "Two cousins and my little sister."

Mangetsu's frown deepened, "Won't you go too easy on them?"

This got the other Guardians to all start laughing.

After a few minutes of this Mangetsu looked at Koga, "Was it something I said?"

Koga snorted, "I trained the elder of the two cousins and my sister. I've never gone easy on them in their lives, I don't coddle them, and they know what's expected of them."

* * *

><p>Team Guy…<p>

Neji and his two teammates landed on a branch overlooking a small clearing. In the clearing stood a squad of Kumo nin fighting a single Kusa nin. Lee turned to Neji, "Where's that Kusa nin's team?"

Neji frowned, "Strange…during the first portion of the exam I noticed that Kusa nin's chakra pathways were strange. It seemed like they'd been altered in some way, now it looks like he's not even human."

Ten Ten turned to their Hyuga teammate, "Not human?"

Neji nodded, "If anything I'd say he's a henged animal summoning. I've seen Koga do it with his summoning at times, but this is different. It's like the animal is wearing a person's face."

Lee prepared to move forward, but was stopped by Neji, "Don't, we can't help those Kumo nin. If anything we should find one of the Jonin and hope he's not the one hunting us. This is too big for us."

* * *

><p>Team 10…<p>

Shikamaru watched as the giant snake coiled around the tree they were hiding in. It had appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them. Shikamaru finally turned to Ino, "Try the mind swap jutsu. I'll try again and hold it with my shadow possession jutsu."

Choji frowned, "That didn't work last time. Why don't I use body expansion and smash that stupid snake's skull in?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I wasn't sure you'd be willing to try."

Choji stood, "Just draw it's attention so I can sneak up on it."

Shikamaru and Ino nodded and moved off to other trees. Choji waited for the snake to turn toward Ino's tree then jumped. As he fell he expanded his arms and prepared to smash his fists down on the snake's skull.

His teammates were horrified when at the last moment the snake turned and ate Choji in one bite.

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "What? It ate Choji!"

Shikamaru frowned as a bulge in the snake's body appeared, "Ino…we might want to take cover."

Just as it was said the snake's body split open as Choji spun in his meat tank jutsu out through the opening. He stopped spinning and returned to his normal size then turned to his teammates as the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru and Ino landed next to Choji who was wiping the snake gore off. Shikamaru turned to the place where the snake's body should have been, "That was a summoning jutsu. I've never known a Genin to have that level of skill. We should get to the rally point and inform the others. Something strange is going on here."

* * *

><p>Team 8…<p>

Kiba and his teammates hid behind several bushes as they watched the Sand Siblings battle a group of Ame Nin. The leader of the Ame team had just fired his raining needle attack at Temari. She defended with her fan, but several of the needles struck her.

The Ame leader laughed until he felt something crawling up his legs, looking down he saw sand covering both his legs. Looking back at the Sand Siblings he noted Gaara's outstretched hand and the furious expression, "No one touches my sister."

The Ame leader begged for mercy even as the sand coffin swallowed him up then crushed him. The other Ame nin attempted to hand over their scroll and escape, but were also caught in the sand. Gaara was just about to turn his sand on Team 8 who he sensed hiding when Temari spoke, "Enough Gaara. I'm fine."

Gaara released the sand which shot back into his gourd, then ran to his sister. Kankuro sighed at the mess as he picked up the scroll, "Hmm…" He turned to where Team 8 was hiding, "Hey, we already have our second scroll. You guys need a Heaven Scroll?"

Team 8 remained frozen in place as Kankuro tossed the scroll over the bushes then turned and left with his siblings.

Hinata picked up the scroll then turned to Kiba, "They…They are not normal."

Shino frowned, "That one with the sand…he killed those Ame nin without any remorse or hesitation. He is definitely not one to be trifled with."

Kiba shook his head, "Those three are not normal. We shouldn't linger here though; we should meet up with the others. Since we have a couple extra scrolls now, Shikamaru shouldn't complain too much for us being late."

* * *

><p>Team 7…<p>

Naruto's team reached their rally point first. Sasuke frowned as they examined the surroundings, "This is strange. Neji's team should have been here by now."

Sakura looked around and didn't see any signs of a fight, "Maybe they were waylaid by another team?"

Sasuke nodded, "Could be…Sakura how long have we been in here?"

Sakura checked her watch, "Twelve hours and seventeen minutes…the hunters are in here with us now."

Naruto scoffed, "So what. Not like they'd be able to find us this quickly."

Sasuke shook his head, "You're forgetting Naruto. Koga is not only a Hyuga but also an Inuzuka."

Naruto frowned, "So?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto you lived with the Inuzuka for three years, didn't you ever notice how they could hear and smell things better than you."

Naruto pointed to his stomach, "Sakura…my furry little friend let's me have better senses too."

Sasuke sighed, "No wonder you were sent to live with them. Naruto, Koga is able to smell and hear as good as any Inuzuka probably, and to top that off he has the Hyuga Clan's dojutsu, meaning he can see us no matter where we're at in this forest."

Naruto frowned, "He can see that far away?"

Sakura nodded, "Koga-san is a genius like Sasuke-kun and Neji. He's even trained Neji and Hinata because that's how much his clan respects his skills."

Naruto finally caught on, "That means he heard everything when we planned were to meet."

Sasuke sighed, "Man you're thick. It took that long for you to catch on."

Team 7 froze when a nearby bush began to rattle as someone exited it. It was a Kusa nin who was by him or herself, they couldn't really tell the person's gender. The Kusa Genin bowed to them, "Oh, sorry…I seemed to have gotten separated from my team. A man with a large sword attacked us and we split up to try and lose him. You wouldn't have happened to seen my teammates have you."

Team 7 took up defensive stances. Sasuke spoke, "No, we haven't. Even if we had we wouldn't tell you seeing as right now we're all enemies and all."

The Kusa Genin sighed, "Well…that's a shame. I was hoping we could be friends." The Kusa Genin then shot his tongue out and wrapped it around Sakura, and then pulled her too him, "Now, if you don't want to see this girl hurt you'll hand over your scroll."

Naruto clenched his fist and bared his teeth, "Let Sakura-chan go, or you'll be in a world of hurt."

Sasuke put an arm up to hold back his blond teammate, "Hold it Naruto, this guy means business." Sasuke pulled out their scroll, "Let Sakura go first then we'll hand this over."

The Kusa Genin nodded, "That's a fair deal." He tossed Sakura to the side then reached for the scroll, "You Konoha nin are so easy to read, just put your teammates in danger and you fold to demands so quickly."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled the scroll out of reach, "Let me guess you went after Sakura thinking she's the weak link." The henge on Sasuke dropped revealing it was really Naruto.

The Naruto beside the real Naruto turned out to be Sakura, while the Sakura that had been captured revealed Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura dodged as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and rapidly went through handsigns, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The Kusa Genin looked over his shoulder surprised as the giant fireball rushed towards him.

Their enemy was caught by the jutsu and blasted into a tree; they regrouped and looked toward the downed Kusa Genin. Naruto frowned, "Think he got the others?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, a guy like that would never have bested Neji, besides Lee's taijutsu would have flattened that guy."

"Is that so?" Team 7 looked shocked as they turned to see their opponent standing. Half the face had been burned off revealing another face below the first, "To think I let a couple of brats pull a fast one on me."

Team 7 retook their defensive stances as Naruto spoke, "What the hell are you? No one can just walk away from something like that."

The Kusa Genin reached up and ripped the remains of his skin mask off to reveal an extremely pale face with snake like eyes, "Oh, I'm hurt. I would think they teach you children about me. No doubt I'm the focus of several scary bed time tales. No doubt you've heard of the three Sannin…I am the genius of that team, former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru."

Sakura and Sasuke both paled at the name, but Naruto having never heard the tales and not paying attention when his class covered the Sannin was not affected, "Who cares what your name is, what do you think you're doing here?"

Orochimaru frowned, "Well, I have no business with you boy, or the kunoichi. It is the Uchiha I have business with."

Naruto moved to stand in front of Sasuke, "Well then you'll have to go through me." Naruto activated the Kyubi's chakra which he'd learned to do while training with his teammates.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the forest…<p>

Koga froze as the Kyubi's chakra swept through the area. He turned in the direction it was coming from then pressed his radio to talk, "Kakashi, you feel that?"

Kakashi's response was brief, "Yeah."

Koga frowned then began running toward the chakra's source, "When did he learn to do this?"

Kakashi didn't respond to the question, instead issuing orders through the com, "All Jonin in the forest head toward that chakra signature, this is a top priority."

* * *

><p>Team 7…<p>

Orochimaru smirked as he recognized the chakra, "So, you're the brat with the Kyubi. Surprising they placed you two on the same team."

Naruto launched at Orochimaru and swiped at him with his claws. Orochimaru jumped back but looking down saw the claws leave four slash marks in his shirt. Orochimaru frowned then attempted to kick Naruto away. Naruto ducked the kick then shot forward again to strike with his extended claw like fingernails.

Orochimaru caught Naruto's wrist then shoved the boy against a tree. Lifting the boy's shirt he spotted the seal, "Interesting technique. Though, we can't have you causing more trouble, so I'll just do a little adjustment. Five Elements Seal!" Orochimaru struck the seal over the existing seal then watch Naruto's chakra return to normal. Tossing the unconscious boy aside he turned toward Sasuke, "Now, where were we?"

Sakura had just barely managed to catch Naruto who would have had a nasty encounter with a tree. She turned in time to see Orochimaru's neck shoot out his teeth sinking into Sasuke's shoulder.

Orochimaru turned to the Kunoichi, "Well…Sakura was it…what should I do with you?"

"Touch her and you'll wish you were in hell." Orochimaru turned to find Kakashi, Koga, and Zabuza had arrived first.

Orochimaru smiled, "Well, what have we here."

Koga activated his Byakugan, "Damn…looks like we're got here too late."

Zabuza frowned, "Why?"

Koga indicated Sasuke, "The Snake Teme gave that kid the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It's a nasty little problem, and it immediately identifies who this guy is."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Hmm…completely black eyes…that would make you Hyuga Koga." Orochimaru turned to Kakashi, "Mask and covered left eye…that means you're Hatake Kakashi." Orochimaru frowned at Zabuza, "I have no idea who you are."

Zabuza glared at Orochimaru, "That just mean I've got some tricks you won't be prepared for."

Orochimaru sneered, "Well, then I believe I'll take this opportunity to flee." Orochimaru turned to Koga, "Oh, before I go, I'm sure Itachi will be overjoyed to know you're still alive. He was quite worried your teammates would hold him responsible for your death. I guess he is wrong."

Koga swung his left arm launching a kunai at the Sannin, but the kunai embedded in dirt as the Sannin had vanished.

Zabuza looked around, "What? Were the hell did he go?"

Koga stepped forward and collected his kunai, "He escaped."

Kakashi tapped his radio, "Listen up, we have an S-class criminal loose in the forest. All Jonin are to cease tracking the Genin teams and focus on the capture or execution of Orochimaru."

Anko was the first to respond, "Damn…I had a feeling he was here. We just found a team of Kusa Genin dead with their faces removed. I'm going to find him and kill that bastard."

Koga tapped his radio, "Cool down Anko. Orochimaru isn't someone to go after without a plan."

Anko's radio switch off with a click the others could hear.

Kakashi turned to Zabuza, "Go get the other Swordsmen and find Anko. Orochimaru won't be far."

Zabuza nodded and dashed off.

Koga turned to the downed members of Team 7, "Well, we better get this mess cleaned up."

Kakashi nodded, "See what you can do for Naruto, I'll check the seal on Sasuke."

Sakura had dragged Naruto over to where Sasuke laid. Koga knelt and activating his Byakugan looked at the Kyubi's seal. Kakashi was at this time looking at the curse seal on Sasuke but quickly shook his head and turned to Koga, "We'll need Master Jiraiya to look at this…maybe he's figured something out since our last encounter with this seal."

Koga nodded, "I can't take this seal off either. It's an odd numbered seal placed on a even number, it's not only cutting off the Kyubi's chakra but also Naruto's as well."

Kakashi frowned, "You use chakra containment seals on the other Jinchuriki all the time."

Koga shook his head, "I don't use this seal, plus their base seal isn't as complicated as Naruto's."

Sakura knelt between her two teammates, "Kakashi-sensei, Koga-san…shouldn't we get them to a medic?"

Koga stood up, "There's nothing a medic can do for either of them…"

Sakura looked shocked and the two Jonin quickly noticed her distress.

Kakashi spoke up to ease her fears, "…they are not dead, nor are they dying, Orochimaru placed seals on them that are causing them both problems."

The two Jonin paused as their radios crackled to life, "Hey, you two still with Kakashi's team?"

Kakashi tapped his radio, "This is Kakashi, yes we are."

Guy's voice responded, "Kakashi we just found Anko. She wasn't far from your location. She had a brief fight with Orochimaru, he also threatened the village if we stop the exams. What's the game plan?"

Koga tapped his radio, "Orochimaru isn't going to try anything more now. He knows we're hunting him so he's most likely going to go to ground. I think we should regroup and talk to the Kages about this."

Kakashi spoke next, "I agree. The Kages who are here should be at the tower, we'll report to them."

Koga turned to Sakura, "Sakura, your teammates will be out for at least a day. Find cover and set up a perimeter to guard your position."

Sakura nodded then turned to her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, teams Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai were to meet us here. Do you know the condition of those teams?"

Kakashi turned to Koga, "Had you encountered them, they were your targets?"

Koga shook his head, "I was heading toward Kurenai's team when I felt Naruto let out the Kyubi's chakra, hadn't come across either the others." Koga activated his Byakugan, "Hmm…seems Guy's team is making slow progress to this point." Koga tapped his radio, "Hey Mangetsu, there's a Konoha Genin team thirty yards north of your current position. They seem to be being tracked by something…looks strange, might be connected to Orochimaru."

Mangetsu responded, "I'll deal with it then head to the tower."

Koga turned off the mic of his radio, "Well that deals with them. Team Asuma should be here soon they're not too far off, and Team Kurenai should be here in about an hour."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Koga-san."

Koga nodded then turned to leave. Kakashi turned to his student and handed her a radio, "Here Sakura, if something happens you feel is necessary to report let us know, even if it's as simple as a strange animal that shouldn't be here."

Sakura nodded then watched her sensei and Koga leave. Sakura then stood and looked at her two teammates after a moment she huffed, "They could have at least helped me move them."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later…<p>

Sakura had successfully moved her two prone teammates into the shelter of a cave made by the roots of a large tree. She was guarding the entrance when she noticed movement. Even though she was expecting Team 10 to show up at any minute she didn't let down her guard.

This was good as the team that showed themselves wasn't her fellow Konoha rookies, but a team sporting the symbol of the new village of Otogakure. The Sound Genin surveyed the clearing. The apparent leader, a boy bandaged up like a mummy spoke, "Pathetic, even an academy student would see these traps." He kicked over the obvious tripwire.

The Sound Genin team was surprised when the giant log with kunai embedded swung down and nearly wiped them all out.

They dodged at the last moment and glared at were Sakura was hiding. The leader grumbled as he stepped forward, "Damn you. Send Uchiha Sasuke out this instant."

Sakura frowned, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

The mummy scoffed, "We're going to kill him."

The other two laughed at their leader's comment.

Sakura pulled a vine she'd been hold allowing a branch to swing forward, while the arc of the swing wouldn't hit the three Sound Genin it would release some shuriken she'd hid in the branch.

This trap actually caught the three Sound nin who barely dodged or deflected the shuriken.

Sakura capitalized on this advantage by cutting a bundle of ninja wire which set of several other traps including explosive tags and shurikens.

When the dust settled, Sakura was surprised to find her opponents still standing after the barrage of attacks.

The leader of the group glared at Sakura, "For that you're going to get hurt little girl."

Sakura raised her kunai in preparation to defend.

"You know forehead you really should let your boys take on guys like that."

Sakura looked over to find Team 10 stepping into the clearing. Shikamaru glared at the Otogakure ninja, "Leave now and we won't have to embarrass you."

Choji frowned, "Hey, where's Sasuke and Naruto, and the other teams?"

Ino huffed, "Obviously Sasuke and Naruto are injured, and as for the other teams they must have been waylaid like we were."

Sakura looked at the others, "Someone waylaid your team?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "It wasn't someone it was a something. We got attacked by a giant snake almost immediately after we entered the forest. It wasn't a normal snake either; someone purposefully summoned it to attack us, too bad they didn't count on Choji and his family's unique abilities."

The Sound nin glanced at each other wondering why their leader had sent one of his summoning creatures after that team.

Shikamaru turned to the Otogakure ninja again, "Hey, didn't I tell you lot to scram. You really don't want to face us; we just spent all morning running from a snake, and then spent most the afternoon cleaning snake guts off ourselves. That meant Choji and I had to listen to Ino whine about it. Don't think we're in a good enough moods to play with you right now."

The Sound Kunoichi huffed, "We're here to kill Uchiha Sasuke we don't care what you say we're not leave without his head."

"Then prepare for disappointment, because your destiny ends here."

Sakura and Team 10 were relieved by the arrival of Team Guy. Neji and Lee dropped down to form a barrier between Sakura and the Oto nin, while Ten Ten stayed up high to take advantage of the high ground.

Neji with his Byakugan active sighed, "I see, so Sasuke and Naruto are down. Lady Hinata's team will arrive in about half an hour."

Lee turned to Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll handled these dishonorable un-youthful miscreants."

The third Sound nin frowned at his leader, "Hey, we're a little outnumbered here Dosu. What are we going to do?"

Dosu huffed, "It doesn't matter they're just a bunch of Konoha brats. We'll easily crush them."

There was a sudden massive wave of oppressive chakra that emitted from the cavern. Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing next to her with strange markings covering him. He looked at the three Oto nin then dashed at the third one.

He dislocated the ninja's arms then smashed him away, but before he could land a fatal blow Sakura caught him and forced him to look at her, "No, Sasuke this isn't you. Stop before you do something you'd regret."

Dosu and his other teammate grabbed their injured teammate. Dosu tossed a spare scroll to the Konoha ninja, "Here, take it. We'll remember this; you'll pay for this later." Internally Dosu was confused as to why their target had a curse seal.

Sasuke shook his head as the marking receded to the marking on his neck, "What happened?"

Neji frowned, "You don't remember what you just did?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No…the last thing I remember is fighting that Orochimaru guy."

This got the attention of the others who were quickly filled in about the fight with the missing nin.

* * *

><p>After setting a perimeter and starting a small cook fire Neji gathered the acquired scrolls and laid them out, "Well we've done alright so far. With the one we got from those Oto nin we're short only two. When the others get here we'll do a final check."<p>

Shikamaru frowned, "It's only the first day, how many teams do you think are left."

Neji frowned, "From what I've seen with my Byakugan about half the teams remain. Before the hunters disappeared they took care of some of the teams."

Ino checked the food then turned to the Hyuga boy, "Why'd the hunters all take off?"

Sakura turned to her friend/rival, "They retreated to the tower to figure out this Orochimaru thing. You've all heard the stories Orochimaru is like the closest thing to a boogey man here in Konoha."

Neji nodded, "That's why I think it's imperative that we make for the tower. If he's seriously after Sasuke then we shouldn't remain in the open any longer than absolutely necessary."

Choji scratched his head, "What about those Oto Genin, they seemed to know Sasuke, they were even assigned to kill him."

Neji turned to where the younger genius was guarding his still unconscious teammate, "We'll deal with them when we the time comes, but an S-class criminal trumps them any day."

Neji turned as Team Kurenai exited the bushes and arrived in the clearing.

Neji acknowledged his cousin, "Lady Hinata. I take it you ran into a problem."

Kiba nodded, "We sure as hell did. Those siblings from Suna, they're monsters."

Shino nodded, "I concur they are definitely above us in many aspects."

Neji sighed, "What about your scroll?"

Hinata opened her pack and pulled out five scrolls, "We happened to have good luck on our way here."

Neji smirked, "Obviously fate smiled on you today." Neji took the scrolls and made four Heaven and Earth sets then put the extras in his team's pack, "Alright we each have our necessary scrolls, now just to get to the tower with them."

Sakura took her teams set, "Should we travel together?"

Neji nodded, "Yes that would be the best course of action. We'll have numbers on our side, plus we've been trained to work off of each team."

Ten Ten took their scroll and their pack, "What about Naruto? He'll slow us down if we have to carry him."

Neji turned to Hinata, "Lady Hinata, Naruto was injured earlier I know you have basic medic training could you examine him and tell us how long till he regain consciousness."

Hinata nodded then moved over to access Naruto's state.

Lee frowned, "Neji, you've been surprisingly polite with your cousin."

Neji bowed his head, "Lee, Hinata is one of only three people able to activate my curse seal."

Ten Ten looked shocked, "Has she?"

Neji shook his head, "I doubt she knows the hand sign yet, but I do know Koga does."

Sakura frowned, "What are you three talking about?"

Neji glared, "Nothing, we should get some rest so we can get an early start. I'll take first watch with Kiba and Ino. We'll wake our replacements in three hours."

* * *

><p>It was just before dawn when they were awoken by the smell of food. Those asleep found Hinata, Sakura, and Choji up fixing a simple meal. They ate then quickly destroyed all evidence of their camp.<p>

Neji once more taking the lead stood before the others, "Alright, we'll move in a v formation. Teams Guy and Kurenai in the lead with Teams Kakashi and Asuma behind and between our teams, Shikamaru your team will assist Team Kakashi since two of their members are in less than prime condition."

With nods from his fellow Konoha Genin they began their journey to the tower. With two Hyugas guiding them they avoided the ambushes set by other teams and quickly made it to the outskirts of the tower. Neji ordered a halt when they reached the tree line. Naruto grumbled at this, "Hey Neji why are we stopping the tower is right there?"

Neji frowned, "Naruto make three clones and henge two of them into your teammates."

Naruto did as requested even though he found it harder than normal to do.

Neji nodded then pointed toward the clearing, "Send them toward the tower."

The clones dashed out of the tree line but only made it a few yards before they were dispersed by a hail of kunai, senbons, and shuriken. Naruto swallowed hard at the sight.

Neji nodded, "That's why. We need to find a spot that isn't so open."

Hinata pointed halfway to the other side of the open area, "What about over there? There doesn't seem to be any teams in that area."

Neji surveyed the area then nodded, "Alright let's move."

Once more avoiding enemy traps they made it to the area where the tree line was closest to the tower. They quickly ran to the building and made it to a series of doors. A note on the first door indicated only one team to a door. Each team taking a separate door entered the tower.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the forest…<p>

Kabuto couldn't believe how hard it was to find one louse team of brats. Orochimaru wanted him to assess Sasuke's abilities after the battle with Dosu's team, but so far he'd yet to find them. While Orochimaru hadn't exactly been able to tell him where they were he knew they were close. There was no way a single kunoichi of Sakura's abilities could carry both her weakened teammates and acquire the needed scroll.

Kabuto knew he only had three days left, but he'd never survive Orochimaru's reprisal if he failed to find Sasuke's team and insure they made it to the tower.

* * *

><p>Tower Team 7…<p>

Sakura and her teammates opened their scrolls then stepped back as with a puff of smoke Iruka appeared. Iruka smiled at his former students, "It's nice to see you three made it this far."

Naruto looked surprised, "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded, "Hey Naruto, how have you been?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I'm fine…though it's strange I feel really weak ever since we fought that Orochimaru guy."

Iruka frowned, "I heard about that. Naruto, the Hokage told me to inform you that we're looking into getting someone to undo what was done, but until then you'll just have to do your best." Iruka then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I also have a message for you, you're not to use any Ninjutus of Genjutsu until Kakashi has time to deal with that curse seal."

Sasuke rubbed the mark on his shoulder, "What's wrong with using this power? It made me feel stronger than ever when I used it in the forest…though afterward I did feel incredibly weak."

Iruka shook his head, "Sasuke, its imperative you don't use that curse seal. It could very well kill you; we don't have a full understanding of it. Also, a warning, if you do use it you'll not only be disqualified from this exam, but you'll also be striped of you rank and placed under permanent house arrest."

Sasuke fumed at his former sensei, "What? I have to defeat and kill my brother. They can't strip me of that, it's my right, my honor and the honor of my clan demands it."

Iruka sighed, "Then don't use the curse seal and you won't have a problem." Iruka turned from the fuming Uchiha to Sakura, "Sakura, you should have reported that encounter with those Oto nin to Kakashi, we discovered it when they arrived here earlier."

Sakura frowned, "Why sensei? Weren't they just another team…?"

Iruka sighed, "They're more than that Sakura. We've been tracking all the teams with security cameras hidden throughout the forest. They were caught meeting with the Kusa nin we now know was being used as Orochimaru's disguise. Besides that video we have no other evidence. For all we know they thought that nin really was the Kusa nin, but still it's strange how they quickly tracked your location."

Sakura bowed her head, "Iruka-sensei, they were aiming to kill Sasuke."

Iruka frowned, "I see…I'll let the others know. Good job getting this far, I will admit I'm impressed. You have three days until the end of this stage; I suggest you get some rest."

With that Iruka vanished in another puff of smoke.

Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke who was still brooding. Sasuke glared at his teammates, "I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…they know enough to know what I can't use."

Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke, "You're not going to disobey Lord Hokage, are you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke bowed his head, "I have to obey…it will be years until any of my cousins are old enough to even enter the academy…for all intents and purposes I'm the last Uchiha. The only other ninjas alive of my clan are my mother and brother, my mother is too old and too long out of service to return to active duty, and my brother is one of the worst traitors our village has ever had."

Naruto turned to the inner door of the tower, "Then it looks like we'll be training."

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto pointed to his stomach, "For some reason I can't draw as much chakra as normal…" He pointed to Sasuke, "…and Sasuke needs to work on his taijutsu. Maybe we can get bushy brows to help?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, neither of you is in any condition to train. You both need to rest and regain your energy."

Sasuke nodded, "She's right Naruto. We both need to rest, we'll train later, and maybe Kakashi-sensei will have time soon to look at this curse seal."

* * *

><p>Tower Infirmary…<p>

The Guardians stood in one of the private rooms as a medic nin worked on Anko. Koga surprised his teammates by being surprisingly calm, while Kakashi surprised them by showing a slight amount of anger…only his long time friends and comrades would notice. The medic turned to the other seven Guardians, "She'll recover soon her injuries were minor. It seems her curse seal was activated, that's what caused most the damage."

Koga frowned, "I thought the curse seal was completely severed from her chakra network."

The medic nodded, "From her records that would seem to be the case. Either the seal has reconnected over time, or somehow Orochimaru was able to reconnect it. Perhaps the very act of activating the seal caused it to reconnect."

Asuma turned to the door, "Kakashi, you'll need to deal with your student sooner than later. We all know what that seal is capable of doing. The longer it's left alone the more it'll damage the person who's baring it."

Kakashi turned from Anko's bed, "I know…I'll use the evil sealing method."

The others nodded as Kakashi left.

A few minutes later Hayate entered and stood next to Yugao. He'd unofficially taken Itachi's place among the Guardians and had even accompanied them on a few missions over the years, "I've just heard that Teams Guy, 7, 8, and 10 have all arrived. Team Zabuza arrived last night, and that Suna team of the Kazekage's kids set a record for this stage."

Koga nodded, "Interesting, how many other teams have made it through?"

Hayate frowned, "A team from Otogakure that's it."

Guy frowned, "Will any other teams be coming in?"

Hayate shrugged, "From the extra scrolls that have been turned in we can safely assume a certain number won't be coming in. Plus, since none of you handed out scrolls that doesn't change the 13 maximum of possible teams passing. The extra scrolls turned in bring that number down further. So we're not likely to see many more pass."

Koga sighed, "Looks like we're going to need a preliminary round."

Hayate nodded, "We're preparing the arena now."

Kurenai frowned, "It looks like some of our Genin will have to fight each other."

Guy and Asuma nodded then left with Kurenai to locate their students.

Hayate turned to Yugao, "Will you be observing the preliminaries?"

Yugao shook her head, "No, with Orochimaru lurking around we have to be on guard."

Koga turned to the younger pair, "Yugao, remember not to attack Orochimaru on your own. If you locate him call for reinforcements."

Yugao nodded then left along with Tenzo.

Hayate and Koga were soon to follow as a medic said Anko needed her rest.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found Team 7 in the room they'd been assigned. Naruto and Sasuke were both asleep, but Sakura was wide awake guarding her two teammates.<p>

Kakashi nodded to the girl as he entered, "Sakura, I see you're still awake."

Sakura smiled, "Kakashi-sensei…are you going to help Sasuke?"

Kakashi nodded as he walked over to the Uchiha's cot, "I'll do what I can, but you should really get some rest. No one will try something here; there are far too many ANBU present."

Sakura shook her head, "The Oto team is here, I saw them when we stopped by the medics."

Kakashi shook his head, "Sakura, trust me. There isn't a chance those three will get near this room."

Sakura frowned, "How can you be so sure sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "I had Haku of Team Zabuza cover the door with one of his ice mirrors. If it's broken he'll alert his sensei, who would in turn alert me."

Sakura sighed, "Alright sensei."

Kakashi watched the Kunoichi crawl into her cot and quickly pass out. Nodding to himself he turned to Sasuke and ushered the boy into the meditation room connected to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was disguised as a Oto Jonin, and was surprised when his three Genin arrived. He'd figured they'd all be dead, but Dosu glared at his master, "Why does the Uchiha have a curse seal?"<p>

Orochimaru returned the glare, "That is my business Dosu, you'd do well to remember that. Now, what have you learned?"

Dosu pointed to Zaku, "Zaku was injured by the Uchiha. We barely escaped with our lives."

Orochimaru grinned, "Is that so…it seems he's surpassed my expectations."

Dosu remained quiet as he realized they'd been set up.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

The Hokage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage sat before the giant statue in the tower's arena. The Raikage turned to the elder two Kages, "It seems Konoha will dominate the finals."

Tsuchikage scoffed, "I find it difficult to understand how they didn't cheat. Five of the teams who passed had their Jonin senseis in the forest with them."

The Hokage rubbed his forehead to try and quell the near constant head that was present since Onoki's arrival, "Onoki, I've told you. The Hunters abandoned the forest barely hours after they entered. They had to report Orochimaru's presence, plus formulate a plan to deal with him."

Currently the seven Jonin whose teams passed the second stage were lined up before the three kages. This included the disguised Orochimaru. Orochimaru was disappointed Kabuto's team hadn't made it to the tower in time, but he'd not sent word to the boy that Team 7 had already made it there, he hadn't even found out until after the time was up.

The Hokage stood and smiled at the gathered Genin, "Well done advancing to this point. You have all shown great skill at reaching this stage, and are an asset to both you villages and your teams. Though, from this point on you will no longer be assessed as a team, but on your individual merit. Being as that is, if anyone wishes to resign now do not hesitate to do so, it will no longer effect the eligibility of your teammates."

A nod from his sensei and a gentle push by his teammates Chojuro stepped forward holding his side, "Sandaime Hokage-sama. I Chojuro of Team Zabuza from Kiri will resign at this time."

The kages as well as everyone else present noted the injury. The Hokage nodded and watched as Chojuro moved to stand next to his sensei. Zabuza did not give any further acknowledgement to his student.

After seeing no one else wishing to resign the Hokage continued with detailing the true meaning behind the exams and how they were essentially a replacement for the wars that were once much more common.

After the Hokage's speech Hayate stepped forward, "I'm Gekko Hayate, I'm the proctor for the finals. Since an uncommonly high number of teams passed the second stage we're going to have a preliminary round to lessen the number. When your name is called come down to the center of the arena. The fights will continue until one person his unable to continue fighting or surrenders. As the proctor I reserve the right to stop a match when I see a clear victor."

They all looked up at a monitor hung over the arena when the names Uchiha Sasuke and Haku appeared. Hayate called the names and watched as the two Genin entered the ring, and everyone else moved up to the catwalk running around the arena.

Sasuke examined his opponent then turned to Hayate, "I have to fight a girl?"

Haku glared at Sasuke, "I'm not a girl."

Both Sasuke and Hayate looked surprised by this information.

Hayate quickly hid his surprise and raised his arm, "First round…" He dropped his arm, "…begin."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Eighteen<p>

A/N: Next chapter will be the prelims, sorry for the long break between chapters, just got a little sidetracked.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

><p>"Begin." Hayate's command was followed quickly by Sasuke throwing a series of shuriken at Haku then dashing to the side. Haku also dashed to the side, but unlike Sasuke didn't throw any weapons. Instead he created an ice spear which Sasuke nearly ran into.<p>

The Uchiha prodigy spun around the spear and slid to a stop, "What? What kind of jutsu was that you didn't even use hand signs?"

Haku walked forward and placing a hand on the spear released his control and allowed it to melt, "This is my blood limit. You were unfortunate to be paired against me Uchiha Sasuke. Seeing as our villages are allied I will attempt to avoid killing you, but you are at a serious disadvantage."

Sasuke fumed as the Hokages orders still stood. Without his fire release ninjutsu the Kiri Genin was right. Sasuke knew he needed to close the distance quickly so as to not give the ice release boy time to counter attack. Feeling the pull of the curse seal through the containment seal Kakashi had placed around it he activated his Sharingan.

During his fight with Lee before the exams he'd copied the older boy's movements. Dashing forward he slid under the two ice spikes Haku called up from the water. With an upper thrust kick he sent the elder Genin into the air. Jumping up he matched Haku's trajectory so he was in his shadow. Then setting them both into a spinning dive directed at the floor broke away to land on his feet while Haku was sent crashing into the ground.

Hayate checked Haku for serious injuries then turned to the Kages, "Winner Uchiha Sasuke."

Above Guy was standing near Kakashi, "It seems your student takes after you my rival."

Kakashi frowned, "Not exactly."

Guy huffed, "He copied both his speed and the technique during his spar with Lee."

Kakashi eye smiled at his comrade and rival, "You'll see when my other students have their matches."

Sasuke soon stood next to his sensei rubbing the spot where the curse seal was. Kakashi knew the containment seal wasn't fully stopping the curse seal's influence but decided to bring it up later.

As Zaku and Shino were called for the next match, the disguised Orochimaru glared at where Sasuke stood with his teammates. He was hoping to see the effects of the curse seal, but didn't dare make any moves to draw attention to himself.

Kurenai who was giving last minute advice to her student noticed the Oto Jonin's gaze directed as Sasuke. Turning to her student she spoke quickly, "Do not let this match run too long. Your opponent appears injured by even your fellow rookies were unsure of the total extent to his injuries. So don't focus on them, just use your techniques like your father showed you."

Shino nodded, "Yes Kurenai-sensei. I'll end this quickly."

Zaku who was waiting glared at Shino, "I'm going to kill you then I'll do the same to Sasuke at the finals."

Shino tilted his head, "Do not think you can use psychological techniques against me. I don't scare easily."

Hayate began the match then stepped back.

Zaku used his one good arm to shoot a sound wave at Shino, but the Aburame Genin had already moved. Shino charged in close and struck at Zaku several times, each strike was blocked and Shino was forced to move away to a safe distance to avoid another sound wave.

Holding his sleeves forward Shino then sent a wave of his insects toward the Oto Genin. Zaku kept them back with his soundwaves.

Everyone watched as the two kept this pattern up.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, what's Shino doing, isn't he just wasting his insects?"

Kakashi kept his eye on the match as he responded, "No Naruto, Shino is merely keeping his opponent distracted. Normally his teammates would serve as the distractions, but Aburame often go on solo missions, and Shino's father has no doubt taught him this technique for just this situation."

Naruto frowned then looked closer at the match, "I still don't get it."

The Jonin were not going to give away the method, instead letting the students learn by viewing the outcome. Even the Kages knew this fight was already over.

Zaku huffed as he noticed his sound waves were having little effect. Shino saw Zuko preparing for another attack, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Zaku scoffed, "Like I'm buying that." Zaku raised his arm and attempted to fire his attack. There were many shocked expressions when the boy's arm exploded.

Shino bowed his head, "I tried to warn you."

Enraged Zaku pointed his other arm at Shino, "Damn you, I'm going to kill you." Like the other arm his second one exploded and Zaku collapsed from the pain and was taken from the arena by medics.

Shino then returned to his team, "Was that satisfactory Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai noted how the Oto Jonin seemed to have no concern for his student while the remaining two Oto Genin were both glaring at Shino with rage, "Yes Shino that was very satisfactory, though in the future please find less messy ways to deal with an opponent. A good shinobi should be able to kill a target without leaving any signs of his presence."

Shino nodded, "Yes Kurenai-sensei."

The next match called was between Hozuki Suigetsu and Kankuro. Suigetsu quickly overpowered Kankuro, but was caught off guard by his puppet and defeated.

Kakashi was then surprised by Sakura being paired up with Ino for the fourth match. He turned to his student as she stared at Ino who was standing further down the cat walk, "Sakura, remember your training."

Sakura bowed to her sensei, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded then continued, "Also, this is not the place to air grievances with fellow shinobi from our village. I know you and Ino have history, if you two really need to have a fight over your teammate then please let Asuma and I arrange one in a less public venue."

Sakura blushed then turned and ran down the steps to the arena.

Asuma had a similar discussion with Ino, but had little hope that she'd listened.

Sakura and Ino were so focused on each other that they barely heard the proctors signal to begin. They were both fighting their desire to turn this into a fight over Sasuke, but just as Ino was going to try provoking Sakura, the pink haired girl charged at the blond one and caught her with a spinning kick.

Ino was sent back and barely righted herself before landing. Ino had not seen Sakura this focused before, but decided she needed to do the same.

Everyone watched as the two girls traded taijutsu strikes. Naruto from his vantage point was surprised, "Wow, when did Sakura get so good at taijutsu?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Hmm…about when Koga said she could start using the techniques he taught her without him being there to supervise."

Sasuke frowned, "Koga-san taught her juken?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a confused expression, "Sasuke you know Sakura is incapable of using Juken."

Naruto turned to his sensei and teammate, "What's juken?"

Neji who was standing on the other side of Lee and Guy spoke, "It is my family technique. Koga did not teach Sakura our family taijutsu, but a combination style of juken mixed with the Inuzuka Clan's taijutsu. Her technique does not require either the Byakugan or a ninken which those two clans require."

Kakashi nodded, "Sakura is infusing her strikes with chakra similarly to the Hyuga, but the actual strikes are a combination of academy taijutsu mixed with some of the more wild movements of the Inuzuka clan. It allows her to get a quick advantage over her opponent, but over use will lead to chakra exhaustion, hence Koga's orders for her not to use it without supervision."

In the arena below Ino had finally managed to put some space between her and Sakura, "Sakura, where did this technique come from, you never showed it off at the academy or during our mission."

Sakura smirked, "Koga-san always said to keep a technique in reserve just in case your friend turns into your enemy."

Ino huffed, "I guess I have no choice then. Mind Body Switch!"

Everyone was surprised by Ino using this technique do to the inherent risks.

Regardless of the risks Ino successfully took control of Sakura, but before she could force Sakura to surrender a portion of Sakura's mind forced Ino out.

Once returned to her own body Ino looked surprised at her friend and rival, "How?"

Sakura huffed, "I'll never surrender to you."

Realizing the final attack was to come Ino and Sakura charged at one another, but they both ended up connecting with their blows and both ended up unconscious.

Hayate scratched his head as he looked at the two girls, "Um…I guess there's no winner…this match is a draw."

Kakashi and Asuma landed in the arena and collecting their students returned to the catwalk overhead. After setting the girls down they turned back to the match that had already started.

Temari and Ten Ten faced off but in the quick match Ten Ten's weapons proved ineffective against Temari's wind based jutsu. Temari defeated Ten Ten and after knocking the girl into the air positioned her fan so she landed on it. To add further insult to injury she threw her defeated opponent toward the arena wall. Ten Ten's near impact was halted by Rock Lee.

The next match was Shikamaru verses the Oto Kunoichi Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru defeated her by using her own weapons against her to capture her shadow, he then caused her to knock herself out by slamming her head against the arena wall.

Naruto and Kiba looked surprised when it was their names called to face off next. They both entered the arena determined to win. As soon as Hayate gave the signal the two started off with a series of taijutsu combinations fallowed up by basic weapon throwing and deflecting. Finally having enough Kiba called on Akamaru who after eating a soldier pill went on the offensive with his master.

Naruto was being easily overpowered by the duo and knew he had to do something. Attempting the shadow clone jutsu produced limited results as three less than perfect clones appeared. The clones didn't remain for long.

Kiba had Akamaru use the beast transformation causing him to become a doppelganger of his master. They then went into another series of attacks against Naruto, finishing with the Fang Passing Fang technique. Naruto barely dodged at the last minute.

That attack caused a large cloud of dust, and when the cloud finally settled the observers were surprised by not two Kiba but three. The real Kiba frowned, "Hey Naruto, you know I can sniff you out right?"

Kiba punched at one of his doppelgangers, but to his surprise it turned out to be Akamaru.

Kiba stuttered then turned to the other surprised looking doppelganger, "How dare you trick me into hitting my partner?"

Kiba was once more surprised when this doppelganger became Akamaru as well.

Kiba slowly turned to the first one, "That means…"

Naruto and two clones immolated the technique Sasuke used against Haku during the first match.

Guy frowned at Kakashi, "How?"

Kakashi chuckled, "They had three days. Naruto and Sasuke worked at improving techniques to use since their normal strengths were limited due to the events in the forest."

Guy nodded, "Sakura no doubt aided with what she'd learned from Koga."

Kakashi nodded, "I'm not sure why, but suddenly they've started to work together better than they ever had."

After the match Hinata approached Naruto, "Here Naruto."

Naruto saw the jar of salve, "That your clan's medicine?"

Hinata nodded, "It'll keep your injuries from being infected. Kiba and Akamaru aren't the cleanest pair after all."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata had to fight back the normal reaction and returned to her team.

Naruto ran back up to his sensei while Kiba and Akamaru were taken away by medics, "Kakashi-sensei did you see? I won!"

Kakashi nodded to his hyperactive student, "I did Naruto, and just as a heads up. After the preliminaries you three will be telling me were this sudden teamwork has come from, because you've all never listened to me before."

Naruto scratched his head then turned to Sasuke, "Looks like we're both in the finals."

Sasuke nodded, "You better get your strength back Naruto, because I won't go easy on you."

Naruto grinned at his teammate, "You too Sasuke. I don't want you to have any excuses when I pummel you."

Kakashi shook his head then watched when he spotted Kurenai and Hinata approach Kiba.

Kiba turned to Hinata, "Hinata…if you get a strong opponent, you need to give up. Especially if it's your cousin, don't let his actions in the forest fool you. I'm sure he's dangerous…and your bother isn't here to stop him."

Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Don't worry Kiba, as her sensei I'll not let Hinata get hurt. You just get back on your feet, so I can remind you of your promise to not lose to any of Kakashi's students."

Kiba swallowed nervously as he remembered his promise.

Before the exams Team 8 had promised to beat Team 7, 10, and Guy they didn't know why, but their sensei wanted them to prove they were better. Kiba had personally promised to beat the others, and even said he'd repaint Kurenai's apartment as well as Shino's and Hinata's houses if he didn't.

Before the exams the Guardians had placed bets on how far each of the four teams would make it. Kurenai naturally bet on her own team.

Everyone was brought back to the present by the calling of Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji for the next match.

The two cousins stared at one another before making their way to the arena.

Hinata and Neji bowed to one another. Neji spoke, "Lady Hinata…by your honor as the clan heir you are unable to surrender, and for my personal honor I cannot back down."

Hinata focused on her cousin, "Neji, I will fight you. Even if you've always been better than me I will not give up."

Neji sighed, "I'm sorry Lady Hinata…I will not hold you responsible for the punishment I'm sure to receive for this fight."

Hinata nodded, "Neji, don't get ahead of yourself."

Neji smirked then charged at Hinata.

The fight lasted about six minutes with Neji causing serious injury to Hinata as she wouldn't give up. Neji had quickly found himself restrained by Kurenai and Guy. He watched as his cousin was rushed away by the medic and barely heard Naruto's oath to beat him in the finals.

The next match was Lee versus Gaara. As the two entered the arena Gaara looked up at where Naruto stood. He then turned to Lee, "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. She sometimes goes a little overboard when fighting."

Lee pointed to Gaara, "I don't care about your apologies. It is your most un-youthful sister who needs to apologize, and I will force her to do so after I beat her in the finals."

Gaara frowned, "If you intend to hurt my sister I will not let you get past me. No one will ever hurt her while I'm around."

This began their match with Lee attempting to strike Gaara, but Gaara's sand blocked and shielded every strike.

Finally Lee removed his weights and the improved speed allowed him to get past the shield. Gaara had then gone on the offensive, but was put back on defense when Lee opened the first few inner gates.

Seeing what this Konoha Genin was capable of and knowing his intentions to hurt his sister Gaara desperately reached out with his sand, "I won't let you hurt her." Gaara squeezed his fist and heard the satisfying scream of his opponent.

Lee's arm and leg had been caught and were crushed by the sand.

Gaara stood up still focused on Lee and not hearing the fight had ended, "I won't let you hurt her." He summoned more sand to fully encase the green clad Genin.

Suddenly all the Konoha Jonin were restraining Gaara. Temari seeing Kunai at her brother's throat jumped down between Gaara and his target, "Gaara stop. I'm alright, he can't hurt me now."

Gaara relaxed and seemed to pass out. Temari took him and returned to her other brother and sensei.

Guy frowned as he heard the medic inform him that Lee would most likely never be a ninja again.

The final round between Dosu and Choji was quick as Dosu knocked Choji out quickly with sending his sonic attack through Choji's meat tank body.

After the final match the nine winners were grouped before the kages. The Hokage stood to speak, "Very well. In one month you nine will fight to prove who is the most skilled. We allow you this month to improve so you are truly at your best when you display your skills before the Daimyo and other nobles. The finals are more than just a test, it is a showcase of the most talented young ninja, and the village that does well receives a noticeable boost in requests. You are all free to remain within Konoha during the month. Before you go we will draw lots to see first round matches.

Ibiki appeared with a clipboard as Anko and Hayate went down the line having the Genin pull a number from a bowl. Anko called the numbers while Hayate held the bowl.

After the last number was pulled Ibiki turned the clipboard around, "The first round matches are as follows. Match one Hyuga Neji will face Uzumaki Naruto. Match two will be Uchiha Sasuke against Gaara. Match three will be Aburame Shino versus Kankuro. Temari will face the winner of Match four Nara Shikamaru against Kinuta Dosu."

As the rules for the finals were being explained Kurenai approached Kakashi, "Where has Koga, Tenzo, and Yugao been this whole time."

Kakashi was mindful that Sakura and the others observing nearby were totally engrossed in the Hokage's speech, "Tenzo and Yugao are working with the security teams of the other Kages to find out how Orochimaru got into the village in the first place. Koga though is waiting for some people who were ordered back to the village."

Kurenai frowned, "Who?"

* * *

><p>Konoha Main Gate…<p>

Koga stood at the gate watching the rode as three individuals approached. Koga bowed in greeting, "Welcome back."

The only man in the group laughed, "Why so formal? It's been a long time, strange for Sarutobi-sensei to be so forceful in ordering our return."

The blond standing angrily next to him glared at the Jonin before her, "Koga, what is going on. What reason does sensei have for calling me back to the village." Shizune remained silent next to her sensei.

Koga readied himself as he prepared to explain the reason for the summons, "Orochimaru appeared in the Forest of Death during the second stage of the Chunin Exams…he attacked Team 7, Kakashi's team. The rest I can't tell you in such an open place."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "You will tell me this instant why you called us, or so help me I'll hit you so hard you'll land on your sensei's visage on that damn mountain."

Koga swallowed then bowed his head, "Uzumaki Naruto is on Team 7…he's your godson."

Koga half expected to be sent flying, but was partially relieved when instead of him Jiraiya was punched from the gates down the street toward the Hokages Tower. Koga looked at Tsunade she spoke so Koga knew he was on thin glass, "Why was I never told this?"

Koga kept his eyes on Tsunade's fist while she kept cracking her knuckles, "Um…I thought you knew?"

Tsunade relaxed her stance, "Oh, well if that's the case." She walked past him into the village.

Koga relaxed thankful he'd escaped that encounter unscathed. That was until a hand landed on his shoulder and clenched down. He was hurled through the air and crashed through the check in desk.

Looking up he found Tsunade glaring down at him, "Don't think you can get past with such a lame excuse."

Koga gritted his teeth as Tsunade marched off toward the Tower. Shizune knelt next to him, "Are you okay Koga?"

Koga chuckled painfully, "I knew I should have used a shadow clone."

Shizune quickly healed Koga's minor injuries then the two quickly headed toward the tower, leaving a team of confused Chunin staring blankly at their smashed desk.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Nineteen<p>

A/N: Well, here's a little present for you all. This is just the preliminaries, I decided to go through them quickly since there wasn't much change from cannon save for the substitution of Zabuza's team for Kabuto's. Yeah, Tsunade's back early, but don't jump to any conclusions yet. Enjoy, and review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

><p>Koga and Shizune entered the Hokage's office to find Jiraiya and Tsunade in a standoff with the Hokage. Hiruzen turned as the two Jonin entered, "Ah, Koga good, the preliminary matches are over. Your father sent a message you're needed at the compound immediately."<p>

Koga frowned, "Sir?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Your sister was defeated by your cousin."

Koga's frown deepened, "Neji or Kiba."

Hiruzen bowed his head.

Koga bolted from the office without the normal cover of leaves or smoke.

Shizune looked confused, "What's wrong?"

Jiraiya spoke, "Hyuga Neji as a member of the branch family is forbidden to cause harm to a main family member."

Hiruzen shook his head, "We had no choice but to inform Hiashi of the seriousness of his daughter's injuries. I reminded the Hyuga elders that as a shinobi Neji is under my protection, but they still have their clan rights to punish him."

Tsunade glared, "They wouldn't be so foolish."

Jiraiya huffed, "You've been gone a long time hime, that clan has become ruthless in punishing the branch house members. Koga informed me Neji's mother was killed for something she had no power to prevent. Hiashi even activated his own brother's seal over a misunderstanding."

Tsunade turned back to Hiruzen, "Since we have no control in what the Hyuga do among their selves what reason had you called us back. You've never ordered us back like this, neither had Minato. Though, maybe if he had he'd still be alive."

Hiruzen sighed again, "Your former teammate is back. Until recently he had been lurking in the village, but we believe he left shortly after the preliminary matches. One of the Guardians believes he was disguised during that time as an Oto Jonin."

Jiraiya grunted, "So you want us to track him down?"

Hiruzen narrowed his gaze at the pair, "No. I have an assumption of what he's planning. For now I would like Jiraiya to take over training Naruto for the finals."

Jiraiya chuckled, "So the brat made it that far in his first try."

Hiruzen nodded, "There is in fact a large number of rookie Genin in this exams finals."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "So that explains Jiraiya, what reason did you have to call me back?"

Hiruzen passed a scroll to her, "These are your orders in the case of my unfortunate passing while still in office."

Tsunade opened the scroll and read it. As she read it her face showed her mounting ire until she slammed her hands on the desk causing it to crack, "You can't be serious."

Hiruzen merely looked at her calmly, "Do you know anyone better to fill the position?"

Tsunade pointed to her teammate, "Him for one."

Hiruzen sighed, "Tsunade, while I agree Jiraiya would handle the job admirably, he's never had his priorities straight. Unlike you he knew of his position as Naruto's godfather, but has never once seen the boy, even during his sporadic visits to the village."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Is that true?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I normally relied on Minato's students to fill me in on any pressing matters." He turned to Hiruzen, "Besides, Minato supplied Naruto with six protectors and you did add three more to that number. I was sure they'd handle any problems."

Hiruzen frowned at his student, "They did handle many issues, including stopping intoxicated villagers who attempted to cause harm to the child regardless of my law. I've had to enforce that law harshly on many occasions; it took a couple years to get the villagers to realize I wasn't fooling around."

Tsunade huffed, "I'm sure everything was fine, but besides that why me?"

Hiruzen shook his head then looked sternly at Tsunade, "Because you are truly the best choice. If I was assured a few more years I would select Hatake Kakashi, but he's not ready for such responsibility."

Tsunade scoffed, "You sound like you're going to die tomorrow."

Hiruzen smiled, "Well, I don't plan on going that soon, but I have no doubt that Orochimaru will target me to get at the village. He's never forgiven me for passing over him and selecting Jiraiya's student as my successor. If I do fall in battle I would hope you'd know your responsibility, you are your grandfather's granddaughter. I am sure my old sensei would truly be proud of you."

Tsunade scoffed, "Doubtful, grandfather would be disappointed in my bad habits."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Doubt he'd care hime. We all have some bad habits."

Tsunade turned toward the door, "So where is this godson of mine?"

Hiruzen sighed, "He's over at the Inuzuka Clan. When Tsume heard he defeated Kiba she insisted on throwing him and the other Konoha winners a small celebration."

Jiraiya laughed, "That's a surprise."

Hiruzen looked inquisitively at his student, "Is it. She's cared for that boy more than anyone else in this village, including the Guardians. She and Minato were as close as siblings, and Kushina was her closest friend."

Jiraiya nodded, "Guess I should pay my one surviving student a visit. I'm sure to get lectured for never contacting her after Minato died."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

Koga entered the gathering room to find Neji sitting before the elders, Hiashi, and Hizashi. Koga immediately moved and sat in one of the empty cushions next to his father. Hiashi nodded to his son, "We've been waiting."

Koga bowed his head, "I came as soon as I heard."

The Head Elder spoke from directly behind Koga, "Then you know why we've gathered."

Koga bowed his head, "I know we gather for a reason that is baseless. Neji did nothing wrong, what was he supposed to do, forfeit just because his opponent was of the Main House."

One of the Main House Elders spoke up venomously, "Koga you'd side with this Branch House whelp over your own blood."

Koga turned to the Elder with a look that promised painful retribution, "While you may not be related to him, Neji is my father's nephew, as the son of my father's twin we share the same blood, and from what I heard HInata will make a full recovery."

The Elder retreated fearfully.

Hiashi kept his focus on the seemingly unrepentant Neji, "Koga, while your words are well spoken. Judgment has already been passed…you will activate Neji's seal."

Koga looked blankly at his father, "Father?"

Hiashi bowed his head, but Hizashi spoke, "Nephew…I requested you to be the one. Hinata and Hanabi do not know the hand sign yet, and my brother is not rational enough at the moment to not be excessive."

Koga stood, "I refuse."

Hiashi turned to his son, "You have no choice in this matter. You will activate Neji's seal for the time his crimes demand."

Koga fumed at his father, "This matter is my choice. You are ordering me to activate the seal on my younger cousin."

Hiashi's expression became stern, "Koga, you will do this. Master Jiraiya and I made it so Neji's seal could only be activated by me and those descended from me. That means you, Hinata, or Hanabi."

Koga's knuckles cracked as he tightened his fists, "Father, I know you don't want me to do this. If you had wanted it done you'd have done it yourself."

Hiashi sighed, "You are right son. I don't want this done, but the alternative is not pleasant."

Koga frowned, "Alternative?"

The Head Elder spoke, "Seeing as no one else can activate his seal, several elders decided if you or Hiashi did not activate it Neji would receive another form of punishment…flogging. He'd be given ten lashes now, and another ten after the finals, just so he'd be well enough to do well in the finals."

Neji winced then spoke to his cousin, "Koga…do as the elders ask."

Koga turned to the younger Hyuga, "You don't know what you're saying."

Neji bowed his head, "I know I shouldn't have carried my fight with Lady Hinata so far, I should have ended it quickly without causing severe injury."

Koga bowed his head, "Fine…but I won't do it here with these leeches watching."

Hiashi nodded, "Clear the chamber."

One of the Main House Elders spoke up, "Lord Hiashi, we must remain to witness that the punishment was properly carried out."

Koga turned to that elder, "You heard my father. Get out, and if I see one of you slimy worms using your Byakugan's to watch I'll personally rip them out of your heads."

This got the elders' attention and they all fled quickly from the room, the Branch Elders sending pitying looks toward Neji. Soon the room was empty save for the Head Elder, Hiashi, Hizashi, Koga, and Neji.

The Head Elder stood and walked over to Neji. Kneeling he handed a leather bound piece of wood to the boy, "Bite down on this, it won't stop the pain but you'll be less likely to bite your tongue."

Neji accepted the token gesture, then bowed his head. He barely noticed the old man stroke his hair in a calming manner then step away.

Koga bowed his head and walked over to Neji, "I'm sorry cousin."

Neji shook his head, "I'm sorry…sorry I didn't think of all the repercussions of my actions, but this is our destinies isn't it. You are Main House…"

Koga snapped, "Stop it with that destiny and fate crap."

Neji smiled, "That's easy for you to do cousin. You were born where you are."

Koga shook his head, "No Neji I wasn't." Koga sighed as he glanced back at his father, "I was born where the eye doesn't see. I am less than Branch House little cousin. Yet I forced those around me to see me, I became someone that this clan respected and valued as a member. You have to rise above whatever challenges are placed ahead of you."

Neji looked at his cousin strangely, "Yet you are above me in status now…and that puts the burden of what you must do in your hands."

Koga raised his left hand up in the hand sign used to activate the seal, "It does Neji, but I can't accept all the blame for what must be done. Why did you come here when called? If you'd ignored the summons long enough they'd have given up. You could have stayed with your sensei, or your teammates."

Neji bowed his head, "You really think I'd be able to stand Guy-sensei for that long?"

Koga sighed, "You should have come to me when you were summoned here."

Neji sighed, "We should stop prolonging this." He then placed the bite stick in his mouth.

Koga activated the seal.

* * *

><p>3 minutes later…<p>

Koga stormed out of the room and made his way down the hall. As he entered the living quarters of his family he spotted Hanabi peeking out of Hinata's room. He slowed and schooling his features looked down at his youngest sister, "What's wrong Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked behind herself then turned back to Koga, "Hinata's upset…you hurt Neji."

Koga frowned then slid the door open to see further into the room. Hinata lay on her futon with two Hyuga clan healers sitting next to the futon. She was currently rolled over on her side away from him, but he could hear the quiet sniffles from her. Sighing he turned down the hall, "Hanabi you should go back to your own room. Hinata needs her rest." He then carried on down the hall to his own room.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Clan…<p>

Kiba sat with Choji, Ino, and Sakura as their own parents and others present at the impromptu celebration congratulated Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto on advancing. A few Nara Clan members were giving the boys points on how to best to progress, and even what techniques would prove best against the Hyuga and Uchiha who were in the finals.

Ino turned to Kiba, "Kiba you don't seem to put out that your mom put this together after Naruto kicked your ass."

Kiba scoffed, "Shows what you know Ino. Mom told both of us she hoped we'd both get in the finals…too bad we got paired off in the prelims."

Sakura smiled at Kiba, "Are you sure Naruto isn't a member of your clan?" While she knew that Naruto's above average senses came from the fox, she had to play ignorant of that fact.

Kiba shook his head, "I'm sure, but I think my mom did know his parents. I overheard her talking to him once awhile back, she was telling him what she was allowed to…" Kiba looked around checking that they weren't being watched, "…I think Naruto's parents were some important people, or they were well connected. Mom told Naruto that their identities are top rank secrets."

Sakura frowned, "Well, maybe that's why he was never adopted. They were probably ANBU, or maybe they were caught during an assassination mission and Lord Hokage doesn't want Naruto put in danger because of that."

Ino nodded, "Good hypothesis Sakura, but since Inuzuka Tsume is Naruto's legal guardian she'd have the right to reveal Naruto's parentage to him at the time he received the lowest ninja rank. That would have been when your team passed Kakashi-sensei's test."

Kiba frowned, "Hey, I thought the lowest rank was academy student?"

Ino huffed, "Yeah right, Iruka-sensei just said that to keep us all in line. Considering he was alone without Mizuki-sensei most the time I'd say it was the right choice. Including since he had to deal with the likes of you, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Choji looked affronted, "Hey, what did I ever do?"

Ino glared at him, "You cut class with those other delinquents more times than I could count. You know in the first year alone we sat staring at Mizuki's bandages while Iruka-sensei was out chasing you four down then actual class work."

Kiba laughed, "Ah, those were the days. Now if I cut training Kurenai tracks me down, makes me give Akamaru a bath, and do a hundred pushups with Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino sitting on my back."

Sakura smiled, "The only time Naruto cut training Kakashi-sensei let Sasuke and me use him to work on our combination attacks."

Ino frowned, "Combination attacks?"

Sakura nodded, "Kakashi-sensei started us working to combine our attacks right after we got back from Wave. He said it promotes teamwork, plus we can learn to use and cover each other's strengths and weaknesses. Currently Sasuke and Naruto combine the Grand Fireball Jutsu with Naruto's Shadow Clones. The Shadow Clones hold the target while Sasuke used his fire jutsu. Sasuke and I usually combine some of our taijutsu techniques."

Kiba frowned, "What about you and Naruto?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "Um…we haven't figured out a combination yet."

Ino turned to Choji, "We better start working on our formation style once Shikamaru is done with these stupid finals. We can't let Team 7 get better than us; we're supposed to be the best formation."

Choji huffed, "So more training?"

Ino sighed, "I'll convince Asuma-sensei to take us out to eat again."

Across the yard Naruto had just slipped away from Ino's father who had been giving him suggestions on how to best beat Hyuga Neji. He was backing away from the adults hoping to get to the food while they were focused on Shino or Shikamaru. He froze when he realized he'd backed up into someone. Turning he found a blond woman and next to her was a white haired old man.

Naruto bowed, "Um…excuse me, I'm sorry for running into you like that."

Tsunade stared down at the miniature Minato clone. She would recognize the blond hair and blue eyes anywhere, plus the whisker marks that were similar to those of her father and uncle. They'd both died when she was very young, and had died in obscurity, little was known of their lives other than they'd both died on the same mission only days before her little brother was born.

Tsunade smirked, "Well, at least it looks like you have some manners brat." Tsunade looked around the yard, "Where is Inuzuka Tsume…" She pointed to Jiraiy, "…I have someone she needs to get reintroduced to."

Naruto pointed toward the group of adults, "She's over there."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you."

Jaraiya smiled at the boy and waved as he followed his teammate.

Shrugging Naruto moved off to the food table, and didn't even notice the sudden eerily quiet that had developed. He also barely noticed when Shikamaru and Shino joined him at grabbing a plate of food.

The group of adults all bowed to the two Sannin. Tsunade looked around the group, "Hmm…why are there no Hyuga or Uchiha here?"

Tsume spoke, "Hiashi had business to handle with his clan. His nephew beat his daughter up pretty badly during their match."

Jiraiya frowned, "So what about the Uchiha?"

Choza answered, "Mikoto doesn't do much socializing anymore. The few Uchiha still alive remain within their district. I've heard they don't even let anyone in without passing a lot of security checks."

* * *

><p>Uchiha Compound…<p>

Sasuke sat across the small table from his mother. She had never been an imposing figure like his father, even though Sasuke knew she was just as skilled. Since the massacre the surviving members of the clan had all moved within the main mansion. It had been tight fitting everyone in at first, until the remodeling had finished and the barracks style rooms were added for those without families.

Sasuke watched as one of his clansmen poured tea for him and his mother. His mother sipped hers then looked up at Sasuke, "I heard of your victory…tell me Sasuke what did you gain from that fight."

Sasuke frowned, "I'm not sure…something was strange. Haku went down too easily. It was almost like he threw the match."

Mikoto nodded, "As I thought."

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at his mother, "What?"

Mikoto sighed, "Haku did let you win. Do not think I don't know what that fiend Orochimaru did to you in the forest. Kakashi and Koga know better than to hide things from me. They also informed me of the Hokage's decree that you were not to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. That was why I was surprised to learn you beat an opponent with a blood limit such as that Haku person."

Sasuke frowned, "But why would he do that?"

Mikoto sipped her tea then returned her gaze to Sasuke, "Because Kiri is our most staunch allies, as much so that their elite and ours spend much of their time with petty rivalries that are not of the serious nature like the rivalries between Konoha and Iwa."

Sasuke looked at the table, "So Haku threw the match…because we were allies."

Mikoto nodded, "Orochimaru was in that room, and if you weren't in the finals there was a good chance he'd struck right then, before our people had a chance to learn his full intentions and how to undo his plots."

Sasuke winced, "Why is he after me?"

Mikoto pointed to Sasuke's eye, "It is not you he's after Sasuke, it's the Sharingan he wants."

Sasuke frowned, "What good would it be? Even though Kakashi-sensei has one it's a strain on him to use it, he even keeps it covered unless needed."

Mikoto frowned, "Sasuke…Orochimaru has done many horrible experiments over the years. Some I had the misfortune of encountering back when I was still active before you were born. I have no doubt he's found a way to transplant more than just the eye. No matter what that snake promises you Sasuke, you can't listen to him."

Sasuke balled his fists, "Even if it gives me the power to avenge our fallen…avenge father."

Mikoto narrowed her gaze on her son, "Sasuke, vengeance is not the way of this village. Your brother should be brought to justice if at all possible, not killed by your hand out of the desire for vengence."

Sasuke sulked, "So it's okay if someone like Koga or Kakashi kills Itachi, but not me?"

Mikoto sighed, "It is different Sasuke. They are not seeking vengeance; they are carrying out their duty as shinobi of this village. Itachi murdered innocent civilians along with shinobi of this village, you must remember that this clan is a piece of this village, and as such must work not for our own desires, but the betterment of the village. As ninja of this village it is their place to bring him to justice, but the likely hood of them bringing him in alive is slim."

Sasuke shook his head, "No! It's my right to kill Itachi. I have to be the one to do it; I have to reclaim our clan's honor."

Mikoto felt the change in Sasuke's chakra, "Go to your room Sasuke…if you try leaving the house tonight I'll report to the Hokage you've gone rogue. I've lost one son; I don't want to lose the other."

Sasuke bowed his head then left for his room.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka Clan…<p>

Kakashi entered the yard were the gathering was being held, and quickly spotted two of his students, "Naruto…Sakura. I'd like a word with the two of you."

The two Genin followed their sensei were they'd have some privacy. Naruto spoke up, "What's up Kakashi-sensei? Are you going to tell me when we're starting to train for the finals?"

Kakashi sighed, "Sorry Naruto, but I'm training Sasuke for the finals."

Naruto looked surprised, "But sensei? What will I do for training?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Hold on a sec Naruto, what kind of sensei would leave their student without any guidance?"

Naruto sighed, "So, who's training me?"

A smoke bomb went off and as the smoke cleared Ebisu appeared.

Naruto yelled and pointed at Ebisu, "Not the closet pervert!"

Ebisu pushed up his shades as he glared at Naruto, "Such a disrespectful brat…why would I wish to waste my time training you."

Kakashi shook his head and turned to Ebisu, "I take it by your presence that the tutor I requested for Naruto has arrived?"

Ebisu nodded, "Yes, actually if I'm not mistaken he's upstairs with Lady Tsume…the sounds I heard from her study were….well they were…"

Suddenly everyone heard a crashing sound and looking up saw Jiraiya thrown from a second floor window. Jiraiya seemed to spin in the air and right himself landing on his feet not far from Kakashi and the others.

Shaking his head Jiraiya turned so he was facing Kakashi's group, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…little Tsume always had a temper."

Kakashi sighed, "Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya seemed to finally notice them, "Ah, Kakashi. How are you, haven't seen you in quite some time?"

Kakashi nodded, "I'm well. I take it you've received the request."

Jiraiya nodded, "Sure did Kakashi, so where is this kid I'm supposed to be training?"

Kakashi pointed to Naruto, "Master Jiraiya, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Since two of my students made it into the finals I thought it best if I handled Sasuke, we are more alike in chakra natures. That unfortunately left me needing an appropriate tutor for Naruto, but seeing as he's quite picky about who will teach him."

Jiraiya waved it off, "Say no more, I've handled dozens of students like him."

Naruto frowned, "Dozens?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well actually I've only had six students throughout my career, but it's felt like more."

Naruto looked disbelieving at his sensei, "Are you sure about this Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled reassuringly, "Trust me Naruto. Master Jiraiya is one of the best you could possibly learn from."

Sakura suddenly gasped as a light bulb clicked on in her head, "Master Jiraiya, as in Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Great Toad Sage?"

Jiraiya smirked as he gave a thumb up, "Ha, ha, it seems my fame precedes me."

Sakura glowered at him, "You're also the author of those books sensei likes to read."

Kakashi scratched his head, "No need to be so cold Sakura."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

The Chief Elder entered Koga's quarters to find the room empty. Turning he headed down the hall to the one of the few places the younger clansmen could be. Sliding the door open to Koga's work room he found Koga focused on a scroll, "You've missed the evening meal. Do you wish me to have the servants prepare you something?"

Koga growled as he swiped his arm across the table knocking the scroll to the floor, "I wish you'd leave me alone."

The elder bent down and picked up the scroll, "Hmm…this is indeed an interesting matrix, but is it not an old project you abandoned years ago."

Koga glared at his grandfather, "I was trying to focus on something other than the screams."

The elder frowned, "You can still hear Neji's screams…then you truly still have a conscience. Something many of our clan lacks."

Koga slammed a fist into the table, "Why? Why did they make me do it?"

The elder bowed his head, "We gave you the reasons…your father was not in a state of mind to not use excessive force, and your younger siblings have yet to learn the hand sign."

Koga narrowed his gaze on the old man, "Pathetic…they merely wanted an excuse to harm someone. You heard them, the disappointment in their expressions and voices when they were forbidden to watch."

The elder set the scroll on a short bookshelf then turned back to his grandson, "Koga, you know that we are not in a position to change the way of the council."

Koga glared, "The Inuzuka changed."

The elder frowned, "The Inuzuka clan council was abolished by the Yondaime Hokage because they were a bunch of barbaric brutes. They killed infants for no better reason then it was their will. They would have made the murder of your cousin Kiba legal because it suited them."

Koga snarled, "Is the Hyuga clan council any less brutish."

The elder shook his head, "I am not here to debate clan politics. Your father is most displeased by your absence at the evening meal. We were celebrating Neji's entrance into the finals after all."

Koga's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You celebrated that while he's no doubt confined to a bed for at least a week."

The elder sighed, "Koga, this is the way of the clan."

Koga grabbed a scroll and spread it across the table, "Then this clan must change."

The elder huffed and turned to the door, "I'll have the kitchens send some food to you later."

Koga didn't respond as he zoned into his work.

* * *

><p>Hiashi entered Hinata's room to find his daughter sitting up on her futon, "I see you're making a speedy recovery. We'll begin training as soon as you're able, and after I've finished working with Neji in his preparations for the finals."<p>

Hinata bowed her head, "I'm sorry father…"

Hiashi frowned, "Sorry for what Hinata?"

Hinata kept her head bowed, "I'm sorry for losing to Neji…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Hiashi sighed, "Who said you embarrassed me?"

Hinata looked to her father, "The elders…they said a proper heiress would not have been so weak to lose to a branch member."

Hiashi grimaced then sat next to his daughter's futon, "Do not listen to those old fools Hinata. They have been known to run their mouths on more than one occasion."

Hinata returned her gaze to her blanket, "I'd understand if you disowned me and chose Hanabi as your heir."

Hiashi frowned, "Hinata, you are the heir to this clan. Hanabi will never be heir, she will always stand at your side. The elders have put too much emphasis on physical skills and have neglected the mental skills. A clan leader must also be able to think through their actions and not just react to the situation."

Hinata frowned, "But the elders told me you disowned Koga and that's why he's not the clan heir."

Hiashi allowed the rage he felt to show but quickly regained his control, "Hinata…your brother…he was never in line to take over the clan. If I'd had no children I would have taken Neji as my heir."

Hinata's frown deepened, "But Koga is older than Neji, and he's your son isn't he?"

Hiashi knew that this discussion would come sooner or later, but he truly hoped for later, "Koga is my son, but as you know his mother was not the same as yours…"

Hinata nodded.

Hiashi continued, "…Koga's mother died giving birth to him, but I wasn't married to her at any time prior to his birth. This means Koga is…well the polite term is a illegitimate child. He will never inherit anything from either his mother or me; he only lives with our clan because I extended my protection over him. When I either die or step down, and you take over, his place here will be forfeit he will no doubt be forced out by the elders."

Hinata looked saddened, "But…why'd the elders tell me…"

Hiashi stopped her, "Because they figured telling you he was disowned would make you more willing to cast him out than if you learned I'd made a mistake several years before I even met your mother."

Hinata scrunched up her nose, "A mistake?"

Hiashi sighed, "I and Koga's mother were not fully in control of ourselves when we conceived him. Koga's birth was an accident…" Hiashi noted his daughter's distress, "…do not think I regret your brother's birth, but that doesn't change the circumstances. Had I been in full control I'd never have taken advantage of his mother the way I did."

Hinata heard a noise from down the hall, "Father…Koga's really mad. He's been in his work room since he told Hanabi to return to her room, and…"

Hiashi placed a hand on his daughter's head, "Do not worry. I've faced your brother's anger head on more times than most; in fact I had to face it the same day you were born."

Hinata looked surprised, "What was he mad at?"

Hiashi smiled so faintly only his children would notice, "That is between him and me. All you need to know is that he'll calm down after a while. He was forced into doing something he did not wish to do…"

Hinata bowed her head, "He activated Neji's seal."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes."

Hinata frowned, "Why?"

Hiashi bowed his head, "You are too young to understand Hinata, but one day you will."

* * *

><p>Konoha…Night of the Full Moon…<p>

Gaara sat atop one of Konoha's many buildings. Holding a picture of his mother he held out his hand as a pocket sized Shukaku formed in his palm. Shukaku crawled up his arm to sit on his shoulder, "Hey, brat you going to let me out or not?"

Gaara frowned at the representation of his Biju, "You know what Temari said. I can only let you out when we're in the deep dessert and father is there to keep you under control."

Shukaku whined, "But it's the full moon! I like to see the full moon with my own eyes."

Gaara huffed, "You're seeing it right now. Besides Baki-sensei said I have to be good. You don't want to get Koga mad at us, this is his village after all."

Shukaku looked around, "Ahh, he's not around, what's the harm."

Gaara shook his head, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

Shukaku huffed then sat staring at the moon, "It's really bright tonight brat…you thinking about the finals?"

Gaara shook his head, "I'll beat that Uchiha jerk then we'll have a throw down with the Kyubi."

Shukaku laughed, "We'll show that over grown fox what we're made of."

Gaara patted the sand creatures head then turned back to the picture, "I better get back soon…Temari will be mad if she learns I brought this with me."

Shukaku growled, "Hold up…we're not alone."

Gaara frowned as Dosu appeared behind him, "Hey small fry, sorry about this but I need you out of the way so I can kill Sasuke."

Gaara growled, "Leave me alone."

Dosu prepared to attack, "Can't do that, I have to make sure that Uchiha is dead. I'm not only going to kill him, I'm going to show everyone how pathetic the Uchiha really are."

Gaara shook with rage, "I said leave me alone!"

Dosu had a second to realize his mistake before he was a grease spot on the roof.

* * *

><p>Several roof tops away Baki was watching the youngest of his students. Emerging from the shadows Kabuto approached, "Wow…you're sure you can control someone like that?"<p>

Baki glared, "Gaara will be fine. It was foolish for that Oto ninja to approach Gaara during the full moon. This is the only time that Shukaku can influence Gaara, otherwise Temari and Kankuro have full control over their brother."

Kabuto snickered, "He seems overly attached to his sister. Wasn't it a mere threat that set him off during the preliminaries?"

Baki huffed, "When Hyuga Koga was contracted to reinforce the seal containing the Shukaku he had to actually enter Gaara's mind. During the procedure, to put the boy at ease he taught Temari and Kankuro to do the same thing. That allowed them to keep Gaara calm while the Konoha Nin did his job. It was at that time that an unlikely bond formed between the three siblings. They saw parts of each other's memories, and now know how each was treated by their mother and father. Temari took the place of their dead mother to protect Gaara who was not more than six at the time."

Kabuto grinned, "So are we all set for the finals?"

Baki nodded, "I just received word from Kazekage-sama. He said our forces will be in position…though I find it confusing how he changed his mind at the last minute."

Kabuto shrugged, "He must have realized that Orochimaru-sama was right."

Baki sighed, "You know if this plan fails we're all dead."

Kabuto smiled, "We won't fail." Kabuto looked over his shoulder, "Since everything is in place we shouldn't be seen talking anymore. I'll deal with the rat."

Baki shook his head, "No…I'll take care of it. Think of it as a sign of our alliance."

* * *

><p>Hayate realizing he'd been discovered bolted across the rooftops to inform the Hokage of his discovery. He'd almost made it when he had to dive out of the way to escape an attack.<p>

Baki landed opposite of Hayate, "You are fast I'll give you that, but I can't let you go telling about this little meeting."

Hayate frowned, "You dare to betray us? This betrayal will not go unpunished."

Baki chuckled, "That I do not doubt…but if we're to succeed at all you must die."

Hayate pulled his sword, "Don't think it'll be that easy."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning…<p>

Ibiki watched as the ANBU team covered the remains. A patrol had found him only a half hour ago, and had reported to the Hokage immediately. Ibiki had been dispatched along with a team to secure the sight.

Ibiki turned as Koga landed next to him, "Sorry to get you up this early, but we've had a couple incidents last night."

Koga frowned, "A couple?"

Ibiki nodded, "The Oto Genin Dosu…or at least we think it's him…not much left to go by. We found him a few blocks from here; his body was torn up, like some wild animal got him."

Koga nodded to the covered corpse, "And here?"

Ibiki sighed, "One of ours…Gekko Hayate…he's cut up pretty bad. I'm not sure what he was even doing out here."

Koga sniffed the air, "Baki was here…but I can't be sure it was him, the Suna delegates are staying just a few blocks from here. Plus the other scents are all mixed up…like a wind release jutsu was used."

Ibiki frowned, "If this Baki guy's scent is not mixed wouldn't that mean he was here after the jutsu was used?"

Koga looked at the Interrogator quizzically, "Ibiki, your team's scents are all over the place as well, plus the patrol who found him and at least seventeen different people. Most of us use the body flicker technique to move around, but even just landing on this roof for a split second would leave a scent marker. Any one of those people could have done this."

Ibiki's frown deepened, "Hey, you say one of our own killed a fellow Konoha Shinobi?"

Koga growled, "Don't forget…we've had it happen before."

Ibiki sighed, "You're right." Ibiki turned to the ANBU, "Let's get this cleaned up."

Ibiki and Koga led the group to the Hokage's Tower were they placed Hayate body before the Hokage and removed the sheet so their leader could see what had happened.

The Hokage somberly puffed on his pipe, "Any leads?"

Ibiki glanced to Koga then turned to the Hokage, "Koga detected the scents of over thirty individuals passing that area. The only one he is personally familiar with is that of the Suna Nin known as Baki."

The Hokage sighed then turned to Koga, "I won't go accusing our allies without more evidence."

Koga nodded, "Yes Lord Hokage…someone needs to inform Yugao…"

From the back of the crowd they heard voices, "Stop, Yugao…"

"Let go…I want to see."

Koga moved just as the crowd parted and blocked her view.

Yugao looked at Koga's face, "Is it really Hayate?"

Koga bowed his head.

Yugao tried to push past him, "I want to see him."

Koga caught her, "No…you don't want to remember him like that."

Yugao struggled but was not as strong as Koga, "Please…"

Koga noticed Ibiki move, and saw him cover Hayate so only his face was visible.

Koga let her pass.

Yugao glanced down at Hayate's face, "Why? What happened?"

Ibiki bowed his head, "We're still investigating…do you know why he was out last night? He wasn't assigned any missions or a patrol."

Yugao shook her head, "He just said he needed to check something. He was curious about a Genin who failed the second stage. His two teammates and he arrived at the tower before the time expired, but that Genin then went back into the forest."

Koga frowned, "What was this Genin's name?"

Yugao knelt next to Hayate, "Kabuto…it was his sixth attempt at the Chunin Exams."

Koga knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on…they need to take care of his body…"

Yugao bowed her head, "I want whoever did this to pay."

Koga nodded, "They will suffer for this, you know that, but right now there's nothing I can do for Hayate. I need to make sure you're not going to do something reckless."

Yugao nodded then allowed her teammate to lead her away.

After Koga had led Yugao away Anko stepped forward with Tenzo. They both removed their ANBU masks. Anko spoke, "Lord Hokage…Hayate may not have officially been one of us, but he was in all but name. He should pass with the honors of one of the Guardians."

The Hokage nodded, "Of course. Tenzo, you and Anko will handle that then."

Tenzo nodded, "Yes Lord Hokage. We'll ensure our brother makes his final journey."

Tenzo collected the body then him and Anko vanished.

Ibiki turned to the Hokage, "Sir…what should we do?"

The Hokage turned to look over the village, "Quietly begin to double our guards and maximize our defenses. Have the hospital prepare for any eventuality, and ready a counter attack force. We won't let Hayate's death be for not. His death will have meaning; we won't be caught by surprise."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty<p>

A/N: Next chapter will continue the month of training, plus some hopefully humorous events to let off some of the tension from this chapter.

A/N2: Just a bit of behind the scenes so to speak. This story is now close to 200K words with only 20 chapters. My only longer story is over 235k works, but has 57 chapters. The longest chapters in that story are only about 8k words, while this story's longest are around 13k words and 8k word chapters make up most the shorter chapters beside the 3k chapter 19 and the 6k chapters 13 and 17. Well if you took the time to read this then you shouldn't mind clicking that link below and leaving your thoughts on this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty One:

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Jiraiya from the village to a small area near the stream the fed into the lake that was within the western portion of Konoha. Naruto looked around then turned to his new sensei, "Hey, old man, why we are out here?"<p>

Jiraiya fumed then turned to the boy, "We're here because I need to do my research, plus out here we're less likely to be spotted while you train. You wouldn't want one of you opponents to see your new skills now would you."

Naruto nodded, "Sakura-chan says Koga taught her to always keep at least one technique hidden even from your best friends."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, of course he'd pass that little philosophy on. Considering he's normally tasked with dealing with shinobi from other villages, and even work with them on cooperative missions. He's always watchful for treachery or outright betrayal."

Naruto frowned, "You know Koga?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Worked with him when he was about your age. We went to raid one of Orochimaru's lairs, your sensei Kakashi was assigned to that mission as well."

Naruto thought for a moment, "You know Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately…he was my teammate back in my Genin and Chunin days. We were taught by the Sandaime Hokage, but Orochimaru betrayed the village and abandoned it before we could stop him. Now he's back and seems to be causing some havoc."

Naruto nodded, "I fought him in the Forest of Death, but he did something and I started feeling really weak."

Jiraiya frowned, "Yeah, I heard about that, what did he do exactly?"

Naruto lifted his shirt and mimicked how Orochimaru had struck him.

Jiraiya nodded, "I see…try pulling out some chakra and let's have a look."

Naruto focused his chakra and Jiraiya saw Minato's seal with the modification placed by Orochimaru.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Placing an odd number seal over an even…that idiot never was very bright." Jiraiya pulled his hand back and readied to undo the five elements seal, "Five Elements Seal Release!"

Naruto was knocked back, but quickly recovered as he felt his normal strength return. Naruto looked down at his hands, "Wow! What did you do?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "I removed a seal that was inhibiting the chakra flow from your seal. While you have a naturally large chakra reserve it is bolstered by the chakra of the Kyubi. When the chakra is cut off from your Biju you will naturally feel weaker. This would also make normal actions seem more difficult."

Naruto frowned and Jiraiya quickly realized the boy didn't understand the explanation completely.

Jiraiya sighed, "I undid what Orochimaru did, that's all you need to worry about."

Naruto looked happy, "Why didn't you say so? Now what are you going to teach me?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "So impatient…let's see…yes we'll start with that…then perhaps we'll being that."

Naruto fumed, "Hey, why are you talking to yourself?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well…we're going to start with you learning a little technique we like to call the Summoning Technique. I'm not sure how well you'll do, but I'm sure you'll master it in no time. Then perhaps I'll get you started on a little trick I learned from the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto looked impressed, "A technique of the Yondaime?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, but don't think these techniques will make you a shoe in for the finals. In fact actually using them during the finals most likely won't be possible, though the training to learn the techniques should help bolster your other techniques and skills. Especially your chakra control."

Naruto nodded, "When will we get started?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Soon…I just have a little research to do before we start."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

Koga winced as the sunlight coming through his window intensified the searing headache he currently had. Swearing to himself to never accept a challenge from Akimichi Choza when sake was involved he began to sit up, that was when he realized he wasn't alone. Looking to his side he completely forgot his hangover when he spotted Yugao lying next to him.

Trying to fight through the haze of alcohol blurred memories he tried to recall the events from the previous night. Under the suggestion of Anko the Guardians had gone to a bar frequented by many of the village's highest ranking people. There he, Asuma, Guy, and Anko had gotten involved with a drinking competition Choza and his teammates were having. Beyond that his memories became too foggy and splintered to recall.

Deciding to get through the awkwardness quickly he nudged Yugao to wake her.

She merely batted his hand away and mumbled something about it being too early.

Koga growled lightly, "Yugao, I'm sure by now my father knows you accompanied me back to the compound. I'm quite doubtful he'll be allowing us a long reprieve."

Yugao sat up clutching the sheet, "What?"

Koga frowned, "I'm guessing we were overly intoxicated…"

Yugao waved him off, "No you were. I was just a little buzzed."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "What?"

Yugao smirked, "Well, your noble self wouldn't have done anything…"

Koga took a minute to process, "Hayate hasn't been dead more than a day…I'm not known for swooping in and stealing a guy's girl before he's even cold."

Yugao nodded, "Exactly…Koga we're ninja, we're likely to die at any moment. Hayate and I both knew the risks…plus I'm sure he'd appreciate you taking care of me."

Koga sighed, "Kunoichi…I'll never understand them."

Yugao smiled, "So…how long until your father bursts in here?"

Koga looked around for his pants, "Not long…unless we head him off and make an appearance at the morning meal."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hiashi was sitting with his two daughters at the more private table, not wishing to embarrass his son or Yugao when they showed themselves. He'd learned from the gate guards about his son's guest the previous evening, and from their descriptions he'd quickly realized his son had been intoxicated while girl had not.<p>

The door slid open and Koga entered followed by Yugoa. They sat and both bowed their heads to the clan leader.

Hiashi nodded, "Hmm…well son I was wondering when you'd bring home a new girl…it has been over nine years since you split with Anko."

Koga scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…" Looking to change the subject he turned to Hinata, "…how are you feeling today sister?"

Hinata smiled at her elder brother, "I'm well brother."

Hanabi didn't wait to be addressed and spoke to her brother, "Brother…why was there strange noises coming from you room last night."

Hinata and Yugao both became extremely interested in the wood grain of the table while both Hiashi and Koga sputtered as they tried to come up with a suitable explanation besides the truth.

* * *

><p>After the very interesting conversation and meal Koga led Yugao from the compound and they made their way to the Hokage Tower. Yugao spoke quietly to avoid being overheard, "Are you mad at me for…"<p>

Koga shook his head, "No…no…just was surprised I guess. I'm not one to let up my guard, even when I'm among my fellow Konoha Nin."

Yugao nodded, "That's why Anko got you involved with that drinking competition. She said…"

Koga stopped her with a wave of his hand, "I really don't want to hear whatever Anko said. Though, next time just ask."

As the pair entered the tower the met up with Ibiki the torture expert nodded, "So, since the customary three seconds past should we assume you two are serious."

Koga glared at Ibiki, "Let's focus on our jobs and less on what we do during our off hours."

Ibiki nodded, "Well, in that case you mind checking the defensive seals. Who knows what's happening with them since Danzo took over their maintenance."

Koga nodded, "Fine, I'll report to the Hokage later."

Yugao shook her head as she watch Koga head back toward the walls. She then followed Ibiki into to the tower toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Naruto was panting as he did as instructed and created as many clones as possible. Jiraiya knew the boy was bordering on chakra exhaustion, but needed him to access the Kyubi's chakra, "Alright Naruto, now that you've expended all of your own chakra let's call up some of the chakra of your prisoner."<p>

Naruto nodded, "Come on you stupid fox, give it to me."

Inside his cage the Kyubi was muttering to himself, then even though Naruto couldn't hear him growled out, "Fine, but don't say I never gave you anything."

Naruto was suddenly enveloped in a shroud of the red Kyubi chakra.

Jiraiya nodded, "Okay brat, now that you're using the Kyubi's chakra let's get started. You remember the hand signs I showed you right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah pervy sage, I remember."

A vein on Jiraiya's head throbbed, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that…" Jiraiya calmed down, "…anyway use those hand signs and with a little of your blood. Then you should be able to summon a toad."

Naruto nodded, "Alright…here we go…Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke and a moment later they were looking at a giant tadpole.

Jiraiya looked to Naruto, "What do you call that?"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, "Um…I think it's a tadpole?"

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, "Do it again."

Naruto tried again, this time the results were about the same.

After about twenty tires with the last one at least having legs Jiraiya called a halt to the training, "Alright Naruto…with any luck you'll remember the way your fox chakra feels different from your normal chakra. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Naruto scratched his head, "So pervy-sensei, when will you start teaching me that other jutsu?"

Jiraiya sighed, "We'll start on that one as soon as you can do a proper summoning."

Naruto huffed and turned to leave for the village.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his building but paused suddenly as he spotted a team of Chunin clearing out Hayate's apartment, "Hey, what are you doing? That's Hayate stuff."<p>

Izumo turned to see Naruto, "Hey Naruto, guess you haven't heard. Hayate was killed the night before last. We're clearing out his personal effects so they can be given to his next of kin, and so this apartment can be rented out again."

Naruto frowned, "Hayate was killed…How?"

Kotetsu sighed, "Sorry Naruto, but we can't tell you anymore than that."

Naruto shook as he thought about all the times Hayate had helped him during the academy, and how he'd been one of the few people that was nice to him, "He was killed…that means…Orochimaru did it didn't he."

Izumo shook his head, "We don't know Naruto. You're getting ready for the finals, so focus on that and let the Jonins and ANBU get to the bottom of this, you'll just get in the way if you interfere."

Naruto calmed and looked at his feet, "You're right…does Yugao know?"

"Yes Naruto, I do." Naruto turned to find the kunoichi standing behind him, "Naruto, listen to what Kotetsu and Izumo said, we'll handle this. Hayate was a very special friend to me, and he was like a little brother to Koga and many others."

Naruto nodded, "So you'll get vengeance for him?"

Yugao bowed her head, "Vengeance solves nothing Naruto. It is justice we must seek, and while sometimes those two are nearly indistinguishable Hayate would never want us to lose ourselves in the pursuit of vengeance."

Naruto looked to the chunin who all nodded at Yugao's words, "So you'll bring the person who killed Hayate to justice."

Yugao smiled, "Yes, and justice will be swift."

Naruto didn't understand Yugao's meaning but allowed her to guide him to his own apartment where she fixed them both something to eat, and they spent the evening remembering Hayate.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jiraiya was surprised by Naruto's focus. Within half an hour of starting Naruto had progressed from the tadpole with legs to summoning a almost fully formed toad.<p>

Deciding to get to the bottom of his students new found determination he stopped the boy and handed him a bottle of water, "Very good Naruto, you're making quick progress. Mind telling old Jiraiya what's got to you?"

Naruto bowed his head, "A friend of mine was murdered."

Jiraiya frowned, "Naruto…you're talking about Gekko Hayate."

Naruto nodded, "He was my neighbor since I first started living on my own. He always took me out to eat, and made sure I had everything I needed. He and Yugao even got me a new pack and supplies for my first mission outside the village."

Jiraiya sighed, "You think pushing yourself harder will prove something?"

Naruto growled, "I have to get stronger…I have to…"

Jiraiya shook his head, "You have to win the finals and as a Chunin hunt down Hayate's killer?"

Naruto looked surprised.

Jiraiya huffed and sat down so he was eye level with the thirteen year old, "Naruto let me tell you an old saying I once heard. An eye for an eye leaves us all blind."

Naruto frowned, "But pervy-sage, isn't it right to get justice for Hayate's killing?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Justice Yes, but vengeance no. You see, in the world of Shinobi we think of things like justice, but often we are actually taking vengeance. Many a time have we killed an enemy who we thought was responsible for a friend's death, but we had no proof. That enemy's friends and family then target us…it's a vicious circle that has no beginning and no end."

Naruto bowed his head, "So if I killed someone who I thought was responcible for Hayate's death…that person's village would target me."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not you, but the village itself. Say that we found evidence that an Iwa nin killed Hayate. We then kill one of their nin in retribution. His village would then kill one of ours. This would continue until we eventually declare war and start killing on a much larger scale."

Naruto frowned, "Like in the Great Wars?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Exactly." Jiraiya stood and backed up, "Now, let's continue. Using the same drive just don't focus your desires on hate. You'll never master the fox with hate, the previous Jinchuriki had easily mastered him, but the emotion she felt was the opposite of hate…love."

Naruto focused on his friends. He imagined them being hurt or killed like Hayate…suddenly he felt a surge of power, "Summoning Technique!"

Jiraiya panicked as the giant smoke cloud cleared revealing Gamabunta, "Damn! I wasn't expecting him to summon him."

Gamabunata looked around, "Uh…What's going on? Jiraiya! Why did you summon me?"

Jiraiya was hiding behind a tree just out of sight.

Naruto was sitting on Gamabunta's head, "Wow! I summoned a really big one."

There was a sudden movement and Koga landed on a tree not far away, "What the heck?"

Gamabunta narrowed his gaze at the ninja, "Hmm…I know you don't I?"

Koga swallowed hard, "Lord Gamabunta…It's been a very long time. Why has Master Jiraiya summoned you here? When I saw you I thought there was a threat."

Naruto jumped down so he was in front of the boss toad's eyes, "Hey, it wasn't the pervy-sage who summoned you. It was me, Uzumaki Naruto."

Koga was surprised of this turn of events, "Naruto…you signed the Toad Contract?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, pervy-sage is helping with my training for the finals."

Koga shook his head, "Naruto, I know it isn't easy for you, but try showing restraint when so close to the village. Plus, summoning the boss toad for practice is a little overkill."

Naruto looked surprised, "The toad boss? Wow that means he's really strong right."

Koga crossed his arms, "Naruto, Gamabunta can stand toe to toe with a Biju. He's one of the three great summonings."

Naruto frowned, "Three great summonings…what are those?"

Koga slapped his forehead, "Naruto, you remember when you were younger and you played snake, slug, and toad."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we used to play that to decide who was it in ninja tag."

Koga sighed, "Well, that game was based on the Sannin and their preferred summoning."

Naruto looked at Gamabunta, "So…you're the strongest right?"

Gamabunta huffed, "I can't believe a pipsqueak like this summoned me."

Koga chuckled, "Believe me Lord Gamabunta, that kid is full of surprises."

Gamabunta frowned, "Now I recognize you…you were that student of Minato's."

Koga bowed his head, "You're correct."

Gamabunta spotted Naruto starting to lose his footing and shot his tongue out to catch him. He then passed the boy to Koga, "Hmm…that boy's got spirit, but definitely a lot to learn. When he wakes up tell him I accept him as my newest underling."

Koga bowed as the giant toad vanished in a cloud of smoke. Koga then dropped down next to the tree Jiraiya was hiding behind, "Let me guess…you didn't ask permission from the toads to let Naruto sign."

Jiraiya came out of hiding scratching his head, "It might have slipped my mind."

Koga shook his head and moved Naruto to his shoulder, "I'll drop him off at the hospital he's got a minor case of chakra exhaustion."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, I say he's finished the summoning training…I'll start him on the basics of the Rasengan once he recovers. There's still two weeks till the finals begin."

Koga sighed, "If you need any assistance I've completed my Rasengan, and my Rasenspear."

Jiraiya looked surprised, "You completed the chakra nature change?"

Koga nodded, "Mixing my water release. It's not totally perfected, I have to have a source of water nearby to draw on, or I'll have a much more severe case of chakra exhaustion."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, since you know the training method get me the water balloons and we'll start as soon as Naruto's ready."

Koga nodded then left to deposit Naruto at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Baki entered the Kazekage's chamber and bowed to his leader, "Kazekage-sama, I come to report that all three of your children are in the finals and we're ready for to commence operations as soon as the signal is given."<p>

The masked Kazekage nodded, "Very well. We will give full support to Orochimaru's forces. Also, if we're able to terminating the other kages as well as the Jinchuriki will be of top priority."

Baki frowned, "As you wish Kazekage-sama, but I must voice my doubts about this plan. It is us and Oto against four kages and seven of the jinchuriki. That's not counting all the other ninja present, and the Guardians and the Seven Swordsmen."

The Kazekage frowned, "It is not your place to question my decisions. You will fulfill your duties, do I make myself clear."

Baki bowed, "Yes my lord. Though I should report I was required to terminate a Konoha nin who overheard my meeting with Oto's spy in Konoha."

The Kazekage waved it off, "This is of no importance. They'll never get wise to what we've planned. Now return to your post before you're missed."

Baki nodded then left.

* * *

><p>Koga had just deposited Naruto and was making his way back to the Hyuga Compound when a wall of sand sprung up in his path. He pulled a kunai and turned to find Gaara standing there, "What?"<p>

Gaara bowed his head, "I'm sorry Koga-sempai…I killed someone…"

Koga frowned, Hayate's wounds didn't match those caused by Gaara's techniques, "Who?"

Gaara shook his head, "I can't remember his name…he was in the last match at the preliminaries…he fought that fat kid."

Koga froze half expecting an Akimichi to come charging out of the shadows, "You mean Dosu, the Genin from Oto?"

Gaara shrugged, "Yeah…he was annoying me the other night…it was the full moon, and Shukaku was bugging me to let him out…I was thinking about my mother…and he tried attacking me…"

Koga shook his head as he cut Gaara off, "If he attacked you you're in your right to defend yourself. He was foolish to do that, and while you shouldn't have gone that far I'll let the Hokage know." Koga thought of something, "Gaara…a Konoha nin was killed not too far from where we found Dosu's remains…did you see anyone suspicious that night?"

Gaara shook his head, "I was talking to Shukaku…then that Oto guy bugged me…then I went back to my room and played games until the moon went down, then I went to bed."

Koga nodded, "Well, it was worth a try. You better get going, I have enough to worry about without you getting into a fight with Sasuke before the finals."

Gaara shook his head, "Sasuke isn't in the village right now…him and his sensei are training away from the village."

Koga frowned, "How do you know that?"

Gaara backed away slowly, "I was spying on them…"

Koga shook his head, "Go train Gaara…I'm sure your father wants you to show Suna's greatness."

Gaara nodded then turned and left, allowing the wall of sand to disintegrate.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later…<p>

Jiraiya waited as Naruto arrived, "So you ready for the next step in your training?"

Naruto nodded, "You bet. So what are you going to teach me now, are we still working on summoning?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, I think you got the idea with the summoning jutsu. Now, we're going to work on a little trick the Yondaime started working with."

Naruto looked eager, "Come on let's get started."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Hold your horses…I asked Koga to assist, but he's not arrived yet."

Koga walked out from behind a tree and dropped a bucket of water balloons, "Sorry Master Jiraiya, but you know how long it takes to run all the way to Tanzaku Quarter, even using my summoning jutsu."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Sorry Koga, forgot Konoha has a shortage of water balloons."

Naruto frowned, "Why do we need water balloons?"

Koga picked up a balloon in his hand, "Because it helps demonstrate the first stage of this training."

Naruto stared at the balloon then was surprised to see it explode, "Wow! How'd you do that?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Naruto, this jutsu is called the Rasengan. It is an A-rank jutsu that only a limited number of Shinobi know. There are three basic principles of this technique. Rotation, Power, and Shape these are the basics you need to perform the Rasengan."

Koga spoke up, "Naruto, this is a technique you never use against a comrade, even during a sparring match."

Jiraiya turned to Koga, "You want to demonstrate the final product of the training or should I."

Koga shrugged, "No doubt you're much better than I am."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to a tree. He held out his hand palm up. Naruto watched as he saw the chakra take shape in the palm of the Sannin's hand. Jiraiya charged to a tree and annihilated it.

Naruto gasped at the remains of the tree, "That's amazing…so I'll be able to do that?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Eventually, but like Koga said using this technique against an ally is strictly forbidden."

Koga tossed Naruto a water balloon, "Use your chakra to break that balloon."

Jiraiya watched his student then spoke, "This training should help with your chakra control, so take your time. We'll stop a couple days before the finals so you can rest up."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Hiruzen sat at his desk while three other kage lounged around the office. The Mizukage was lying on the couch reviewing a stack of files she seemed board by her task. The Tsuchikage sitting opposite of the Hokage, the two old men seemed to be having a speed race to see who could get through their paperwork first. The Raikage stood at the large window surveying the village.

The Raikage broke the steady silence, "Why isn't he here yet?"

Mizukage feigned interest as she spoke, "Didn't he say he wasn't coming until the day of the finals?"

The Tsuchikage huffed, "Young brats don't know better than delaying important matters. The Akatsuki could attack tomorrow and would we be ready?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Calm down Onoki. The Yondaime Kazekage must have had his reasons for delaying his arrival."

The Raikage fumed, "Yeah, he wants the rest of us to wait on him. Damn I finished all my paperwork…how you three can have so much more than me."

Onoki glared, "My council was eaten."

Hiruzen shrugged, "My council was disbanded."

Mei smirked, "I'm still cleaning up the mess from Madara."

The Raikage grumbled and turned back to the view of the village, "This place is too quiet…I mean there's nothing to do."

Hiruzen frowned, "There are several eating establishments and bars scattered around, plus a book shop, and several weapon shops."

The Raikage threw his hands up, "Yeah, shops…this is the home of the Great Jiraiya, isn't there even a single movie theater?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Yes there is one, but it's been closed since a parent activist group protested certain movies that were being played. Apparently some of our younger citizens snuck in."

The Raikage growled, "You're the Kage of this place, if you want that place open then open it."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples, "It's reopening the day after the finals."

Mei dropped her last file on the top of her finished work and sat up, "Well, if you two old men think you can avoid killing each other I'll take our friend here out and see what mischief we can stir up."

Hiruzen frowned, "Don't get my people any more riled up than they already are."

Mei smiled, "Don't worry so much Hiruzen, you treat your shinobi like they're your children and not your soldiers."

Onoki chuckled, "Well, I don't see how that's true. If he treated them like his children you'd think they'd all have abandoned this village by now."

Hiruzen turned his gaze back on the Tsuchikage, "What about you? Your daughter ran off and married the first shinobi she met to get out from under your control."

Onoki fumed, "Don't remind me, now I'm saddled with her daughter. That brat keeps trying to imply I'm too old for this job."

The Raikage frowned and stealthily slipped over to stand next to Mei, "This is probably going to turn ugly."

Mei nodded, "We'll just let them argue for awhile…let's go find a sake house with some take out options."

The Raikage nodded and they slipped out of the office.

Onoki looked over his shoulder, "Blah, can't believe it took that long to get them to leave."

Hiruzen scoffed, "Did you really need to use that barb about my son?"

Onoki glared, "What about you? You brought up that bit about my daughter."

Hiruzen snorted, "That's common knowledge…so is the fact you've thrown your granddaughter at one of my shinobi on multiple occasions."

Onoki frowned, "Well…that child Kage from Kiri has been trying to coax him to abandon Konoha and move there."

Hiruzen chuckled, "The day that happens will be the day Konoha has been wiped from the map. Mei knows not to push too hard, we are allied after all."

Onoki snickered, "Well, we're not. So having my granddaughter seduce one of your bloodline limits is fair game."

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe, "As you said we're not allied. So friendly warnings, if you want to continue having a granddaughter don't have her try that anymore. The shinobi you're targeting happens to be involved with a very territorial kunoichi."

Onoki nodded, "Don't worry…my granddaughter and him have been sleeping together over the past few years. I've discovered they've taken precautions."

Hiruzen chuckled, "I see. I've wondered why Koga has never complained about running into Kurotsuchi on missions."

Onoki sneered, "You're just learning of their relationship? Surprising since they broke it off about six months ago…my guess is neither of them could willingly abandon their home village."

Hiruzen nodded, "The exact reason we've not moved for a marriage of convenience between them."

Onoki sputtered, "What?"

Hiruzen sighed, "There had been talk of bolstering our positive relations through marrying a prominent shinobi of our village to your granddaughter. Due to certain circumstances Koga was the preferred choice. The plan was scrapped after deliberations revealed that such a joining would cause more trouble as we'd fight over where they'd settle."

Onoki blinked, "Are you out of your mind? There's no way I'd give up my granddaughter for some political marriage."

Hiruzen nodded, "Hyuga Hiashi made a similar statement about his son."

Onoki frowned, "So…who is this kunoichi he's with now?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Her identity his classified."

Onoki grumbled, "Stupid ANBU, and their stupid classified identities."

Both Kages became quiet as the door slid open and a female chunin with a Konoha Headband entered, "Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama, but you wanted to be informed if Lady Tsunade left the village."

Hiruzen nodded, "I take it she left then."

The chunin nodded, "Yes, she and her apprentice left early this morning. She left a sealed scroll though. She said that Lord Jiraiya can open it, and he'll know when to open it."

Onoki frowned, "You having trouble with your students?"

Hiruzen bowed his head, "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you. Konoha is preparing to counter a pending attack. We don't know when or who the attackers are, but we know it will be soon."

Onoki's frown deepened, "You don't know who the attackers are, but you're willing to tell me about your preparations?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "I'm positive you would never ally yourself with Orochimaru."

Onoki's expression darkened, "That snake faced brat. He's dared to show his scaly face again?"

Hiruzen nodded, "He attacked one of my Genin teams during the second stage. Mei's team purposefully lost their matches in the preliminaries so as to not reveal their techniques. The Seven Swordsmen have already taken up positions to act as cover for retreating civilians."

Onoki nodded, "Of course. Kiri and Konoha are nearly glued to the hip these days. Where do you want my men?"

Hiruzen frowned, "I figured you'd want to keep your forces back and hit us after the invasion occurs."

Onoki shook his head, "Defeating a strong Konoha is more prestigious than hitting you when you're down. So the question still stands."

Hiruzen sighed, "Reinforce the stadium. Kumo is reinforcing the wall."

Onoki allowed a pause before speaking, "You didn't mention Suna."

Hiruzen remained silent.

Onoki growled, "You suspect them of treachery?"

Hiruzen nodded, "I cannot at this time openly accuse them, but one of my shinobi was killed. He was investigating someone who we now strongly suspect is working with Orochimaru. The problem is the strongest scent found by my trackers was that of Baki. You remember him of course; he was part of the team Koga led to escort the Raikage and his council to trail during the Hyuga Affair."

Onoki sighed, "I understand your unwillingness to openly accuse them, but preventative actions should be taken."

Hiruzen stood and moved to look out the window, "They have been. My people have been watching the movements of every Suna nin within this village."

Onoki joined Hiruzen at surveying the village, "There is a time in every man's life where he realizes he's done all he can. You truly think Orochimaru is dumb enough to attack four Kages."

Hiruzen chuckled humorlessly, "Dumb enough no. Prideful enough yes, he no doubt believes we are too stupid to realize what is going on. He's made himself known to some of my most powerful shinobi, and foolishly allowed them to live so as to report back to me. His ego knows no bounds."

Onoki nodded, "Then I believe we should deflate his overinflated ego."

* * *

><p>As the morning of the finals dawned shinobi throughout Konoha readied their weapons. Unbeknownst to the civilians, ANBU was swiftly moving through the village. Reinforcements from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri entered the village disguised as civilians coming to watch the finals.<p>

On the wall Ibiki turned to Koga as the younger shinobi approached, "The Kumo nin in position?"

Koga nodded, "They are well hidden. The reinforcements will hold the west and southwest gates."

Ibiki sighed, "What of the jinchuriki?"

Koga frowned, "It was hard giving them assignments without the seven-tails noticing, but Han is positioned in the stadium to assist dealing with Gaara if he attacks. Naruto is there as well so we've got the one-tail covered. The two-tail, four-tail, and six-tail are covering the seven-tail; if she attacks they'll overwhelm her quickly. Three-tail is leading the Kiri forces guarding the interior of the village while the eight-tail is guarding the eastern wall."

Ibiki grinned, "Well then, if Suna isn't betraying us then they'll just sit back quietly and watch the show."

Koga smirked, "If they do betray us then they'll be dead before they even realize it."

* * *

><p>Baki watched nervously as he noted the increase in ANBU agents entering the stadium. He turned to Fu as he watched Han take a seat near the contestants' viewing box, "I'm starting to get a bad feeling…have you seen the other jinchuriki yet?"<p>

Fu frowned, "No…Yagura said he had something to take care of and left the meeting this morning early. That obnoxious B guy from Kumo started rapping something about checking out something before the tournament began. I know Roshi, Yugito, and that Utakata guy followed me to the stadium."

Baki sighed, "Gaara and the Nine-tails are both in the ready room listening to the final rules. I spotted that Han guy sit just a few rows above us."

Fu winced, "You think this is going to go bad quick?"

Baki bowed his head, "We have to follow the Kazekage's orders. The attack begins as soon as Gaara defeats this Uchiha kid."

Fu nodded, "If you're sure…I'll head to the wall once that match begins so I'm in place."

Baki fingered a kunai in his pocket, "Make sure you survive this Fu. If Orochimaru is playing us for fools, it will be up to you to avenge us against that blasted snake."

Fu bowed her head, "Let's both survive…"

Baki chuckled, "…We're lucky that Konoha takes prisoners then, there's a chance we'll survive this."

* * *

><p>The ready room was quiet as the Jonin Genma entered the room. Genma glanced over the group then spoke, "Alright…the finals are here. I'll be proctoring the finals…"<p>

Kankuro frowned as he interrupted, "…Hey, what happened to that Hayate guy?"

Genma glared dangerously at the black clad Sand nin, "Gekko Hayate is unable to proctor the exam, so I was selected to take over for him." He returned his gaze to the group as a whole, "Now if there are no more questions I'll continue. I am Shiranui Genma, and I'll be your proctor for the finals. Do to some unfortunate circumstances we've had to alter the matches. The first match will be Hyuga Neji verses Uzumaki Naruto. Second match is Gaara verses Uchiha Sasuke. Third match will be Aburame Shino verses Kankuro. The Fourth and final match of round one will be Nara Shikamaru verses Temari."

Temari looked surprised, "I thought I had a fist round bye?"

Genma smiled around his senbon, "That was before your brother painted a roof with Dosu."

Temari frowned at Gaara who kept his head bowed.

Naruto looked around the room then turned to Genma, "Hey wait, we can't start yet, Sasuke isn't here yet."

Genma shrugged, "He has till his match to get here. If he isn't here by then he'll be disqualified."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty One<p>

A/N: And so the finals have begun. I'm open to suggestions on the fights, but I'll of course keep to certain particular plot points. Naruto has to beat Neji that's just the way things have to be it's the pinnacle event that creates Naruto's bond with Neji as friends, but maybe the other fights will have a surprise outcome. Coming next chapter will also be my first major ninja battle of the story. So go ahead and leave a review…yes that means you.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Two:

* * *

><p>Koga placed a hand on the wall, "As soon as the gates are closed I'll activate the defenses."<p>

Ibiki nodded, "There's only fifteen minutes before the first match is scheduled to begin."

Jiraiya appeared next to them, "This is the last gate. As soon as the last of these civilians enter close it."

Ibiki bowed and went to notify those manning the gate mechanisms.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked out toward the forest, "Don't waist too much on the seals. We'll need you to help hold the wall."

Koga frowned, "Because of that idiot Danzo, half the seals are corrupted and weakened. They won't hold, and I didn't have time to fix them all."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, we'll just have to rely on some well placed traps to slow down the invaders."

A Kumo chunin appeared next to the two Konoha ninja, "Lord Jiraiya, Jonin Hyuga, we've got reports from our advanced scouts. They spotted a large Oto and Suna force waiting in the forest. They didn't spot our scouts, but we're not sure what the signal is they're waiting for."

Jiraiya nodded, "Thanks, return to your post." Jiraiya frowned, "Wish we had one of the Kages out here."

Koga chuckled, "Well…I might have ace up my sleeves for that."

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Hiruzen led Koga into the Hokage's Archives, "We know that Orochimaru stole several forbidden techniques before he vanished. I've never figured out what though as he merely copied the techniques."<p>

Koga picked up a scroll, "Lord Hokage…even if he merely copied them wouldn't the seals still have been broken?"

Hiruzen nodded, "True, but Orochimaru wasn't some amateur rookie when he did this." Hiruzen indicated Koga's eyes.

Understanding the command Koga activated his Byakugan, "Hmm…Lord Hokage this seal has your chakra embedded."

Hiruzen smiled, "Exactly, each Hokage infuses there chakra into the seals of any scroll they place in here or have read. This was a safety measure put in place after your father's clan was invited into the village. Several of the first Hyuga served as ANBU, and were assigned to guard this room."

Koga returned the scroll to the shelf and began examining the other wax seals, "Seeing as there haven't been any Hyuga in ANBU besides me in the last thirty years I can see why Orochimaru got away with this."

Hiruzen sighed, "Being that it was folly to leave Hyuga's out of ANBU for so long, we have only ourselves to blame." Hiruzen's musing was stopped when Koga dropped a scroll.

Koga shook his head, "No…not this one."

Hiruzen frowned, "What?"

Koga deactivated his Byakugan, "Lord Hokage…Orochimaru knows…he knows the Impure World Resurrections Jutsu."

Hiruzen picked up the scroll, "Are you sure?"

Koga nodded, "Sensei…sensei told me you showed him that technique many years ago. Sensei and I were working on trying to improve the technique…trying to do a true resurrection, where we wouldn't have to sacrifice one person to revive another."

Hiruzen nodded, "I remember showing Minato that technique, and he did make a copy for research purposes, but he told me he destroyed the copy."

Koga nodded, "He did…but you showed him that technique years before Orochimaru broke into the archives, and Sensei never opened that scroll during his time as Hokage. Our attempts at improvement on that jutsu were thoroughly hypothetical. We never attempted it, but from that he created the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

Hiruzen frowned, "What?"

Koga picked up the scroll again, "Sensei told me that those created with this jutsu are practically invincible. They cannot be killed again, only sealed. He created, or more likely recreated the Dead Demon Consuming Seal in case someone ever used the Impure World Resurrection." Koga shook his head, "He only told Kushina and me about the seal and how to use it."

Hiruzen frowned, "To use the Impure World Resurrection the one doing the jutsu needs a sample of the person being revived."

Koga nodded, "Orochimaru has a lot of samples from the time he broke into the crypts. There's no telling how many he'd awaken."

Hiruzen turned to Koga, "Is there any way to break the summoner's control?"

Koga walked over to a shelf of the Yondaime Hokage's scrolls, "One method. Sensei knew that resurrecting someone without sacrificing another was impossible, but if the Impure World Resurrection has been used he created a second method to stop them." Pulling down an unsealed scroll he unrolled it on a table, "It's complicated but shouldn't be difficult for a Kage level shinobi, I know that I myself don't have the chakra stores to do this."

Hiruzen looked at the scroll, "Purification Resurrection?"

Koga nodded, "This strips the original summoner's control, even if the resurrected person's personality has been overridden. They become fully alive, plus just as mortal as you or I."

Hiruzen pointed to the scroll, "This technique requires a lot of prep time. Those using it would need a large distraction to ready it."

Koga nodded, "There's also a second purpose of this technique. In a way it's cheating the shinigami, but using it we could revive someone who has used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

Hiruzen frowned, "Why'd you never tell me this before?"

Koga bowed his head, "The person who uses it for that purpose will need a sacrifice to take the revived person's place in the shinigami's stomach."

Hiruzen turned to an ANBU in the corner, "Bring me Mizuki."

Koga looked shocked, "Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen frowned, "Mizuki is scheduled to be executed for his crimes. This will be his final chance at redemption."

Koga bowed his head, "But…taking another's life? That was why sensei had me swear to never reveal this technique. He never wished to be brought back at the expense of another's life?"

Hiruzen nodded, "I will admit Koga that I tricked you into revealing the specifics of this technique. I found it here some time ago, but Minato was good at spreading his techniques around so no one could easily copy them. It would have taken years to find all the notes on that technique, just as no one has found all the notes for his Flying Thunder God technique."

Koga frowned, "How'd you know I knew the specifics?"

Hiruzen pointed to a mark on the scroll, "Minato must have known that this technique may one day been needed. He marked the symbol of the original Guardians along with the symbol for the number two. You are and always have been Guardian Number 2, plus when it came to seals you were the student he focused on the most."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

A man entered the stadium with a heavy hood. Underneath the hood an ANBU mask with only the Konoha symbol further hid his face. He stared straight ahead as the pair flanking him began surveying the stadium. The male ANBU on his right spoke, "Sensei, should we position ourselves closer to the Kage's box?"

The man shook his head and pointed toward another ANBU.

The female ANBU on the man's left glared, "He's supposed to be outside…if he's a traitor please let me kill him."

The man shook his head and made a few signs with his hand. The two ANBU nodded and moved to find seats in that section.

Kabuto became nervous as soon as he saw the three ANBU, then doubly so when the lead one pointed directly at him. He couldn't believe his disguise had failed so quickly. He froze as the lead ANBU approached him. The man's mask still obscured his face so he couldn't identify it.

The ANBU stood next to Kabuto and spoke in a raspy voice that hinted at seldom usage, "Are all squads in place?"

Kabuto relaxed thinking the man had mistaken him for a subordinate, "Yes sir, we're in position." Kabuto had noted the large number of ANBU, "Sir…if you don't mind me asking why so many of us for this? Most of these people are civilians…"

Kabuto froze as the ANBU commander pushed back his hood to reveal his Konoha symbol mask, "Because it has been ordered by the Hokage. Do not question the Hokage's orders ever again."

Kabuto bowed as he scooted away, "Yes sir…" Kabuto turned so he had his back to the commander. He wasn't especially scared of the man, but since no one even the highest ranking members of ANBU knew who he was it was better to be caustious. The ANBU commander usually didn't come out of the shadows much. From what Kabuto had learned the man was most likely able to take on all the living members of the Guardians and Seven Swordsmen without breaking a sweat.

* * *

><p>Back on the wall Koga slipped a three point kunai from his pocket. Jiraiya frowned, "Why are you still carrying that around for?"<p>

Koga smirked as he slid it into his sleeve, "It's just for luck."

Jiraiy nodded, "We'll need plenty of that."

* * *

><p>At the stadium the first match was about to begin. Genma stood between Naruto and Neji who were focusing intensely on each other, size the other up.<p>

Genma nodded, "Alright then, the first match of the Chunin Exams Finals begins…Now!"

Naruto launched away from Neji and immediately threw a wave of kunai to prevent Neji's charge. Neji ran to the side to avoid the weapons then looped around the arc of weapons and charged at Naruto.

Naruto remembered his training sessions with Jiraiya and Koga…

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Naruto dodged another series of strikes from the Hyuga Jonin as Jiraiya commented from the side, "Your first opponent is a Hyuga. For you this is a worst case scenario."<p>

Naruto leapt into a tree to get distance from Koga before speaking, "Wouldn't facing Gaara first be worse?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto you are the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. There's no way in hell the fox will let you lose to the one-tail." Jiraiya went back to lecturing, "Now since you've limited jutsu to rely on you'll need to focus on your speed. Neji is smaller and faster than Koga, but unlike Koga he can't defeat you in a single blow."

Naruto frowned as he frog leapt over Koga, "Why?"

Koga grumbled as he turned whacked the back of Naruto's head, "Because Neji is Branch House. He doesn't have my technique."

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto stood up, "Right. Koga is the only Hyuga with that technique. Neji may have the talent for it, but if he does try to learn it the elders will do worse than merely punish him."

Naruto continued to frown as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "What do you mean?"

Koga shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's merely clan politics, nothing that concerns you."

Jiraiya nodded, "Right, so as I was saying. You can't let Neji land a blow. Each time he lands a strike he can close up a chakra pathway or cause serious damage to your internal organs."

Naruto growled as he clenched his fist, "Like Hinata-chan."

Koga nodded, "Yes, like he did to my sister."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and glared at them, "Did I say you could have a break."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Neji smirked as he prepared to strike, "Once a loser always a loser."

Naruto parried the blow and punched Neji square in the face. This sent Neji backwards till he skidded to a stop. Naruto growled low before yelling, "That one was for Hinata-chan!"

Neji winced as he stood up, "You're still holding to that ridiculus notion that you can beat me. Hinata was weak. She may be the heiress of our clan. She may be my cousin. She may have been the top kunoichi of her class, but that just means her classmates were pathetic." Neji wiped the small amount of blood from his nose, "You are even worse off than Hinata. You try your hardest, but you'll never be anything of importance."

Naruto pointed at Neji, "Shut up! I will one day be Hokage! Believe it!"

Neji laughed humorlessly, "Hokage? You? Naruto, the Hokage's were born to be Hokage, they were special. They were great from the very beginning. You were born a nobody; you should accept your fate."

Naruto glared, "I can't just accept that. No one should just accept things the way they are, you have to surpass every challenge put before you."

Neji narrowed his gaze, "Now you sound like my cousin…he is…"

Naruto fumed, "He told me about what happened. How you refuse to see past what you are."

Neji huffed then pulled his forehead protector off to reveal his seal, "…It's fine for him to say as such. He can act without threat of reprisal. I and every other Branch House member is forced to serve the Main House, there is no other option."

Naruto used his best jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutus!"

Neji frowned, "You really expect those to work against me?"

Neji began fighting the clones, but soon started to realize he wasn't making headway at disposing of the twenty clones. After several minutes of fighting he used the Heavenly Spin technique dispose of half the clones while the other half were merely knocked back.

Naruto smirked, "You were saying."

Neji glared, "Shadow clones shouldn't be able to withstand more than a single blow."

Naruto nodded, "You're right Neji they don't. That's why some of those clones were merely normal bunshin. They kept you from noticing me replacing the clones you destroyed."

Neji narrowed his gaze on Naruto, "You actually came up with a strategy? Let alone one that actually worked."

Naruto smiled, "I spent the last week sparing with your elder cousin…due to his size and build he's not quite as fast as you, so that strategy doesn't work on him, but you being so quick you didn't take the time to assess the situation."

Neji looked surprised, "You trained with my cousin?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

Neji slipped into the juken stance, "Then he no doubt taught you his favorite lesson…never reveal all your techniques, even to your comrades. Sixty-Four Palm!" Neji went through the series of strikes. At the end he turned to the fallen Naruto, "Even Koga doesn't know I learned that technique."

Naruto slowly got back to his feet, "You really think that was going to stop me? I said it before, I'm the future Hokage! I won't be beaten by the likes of you."

Naruto was suddenly enveloped in the red chakra of the Nine-Tails, and the audience was overwhelmed by the chakra's malevolence.

* * *

><p>At the wall Ibiki, Koga, and Jiraiya turned to the stadium. Ibiki frowned, "Isn't that?"<p>

Koga nodded, "Seems Neji got him a little angry."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Ah seems he inherited Kushina's temper."

Ibiki and Koga both nodded while the few Chunin who were nearby were too busy staring in fear in the direction of the chakra.

Ibiki noticed the others preoccupation and yelled at them to focus on their duties.

* * *

><p>Yagura frowned as Zabuza walked up to him, "Seems that brat has decided to cut loose."<p>

Yagura nodded, "I did not think a non-Jinchuriki opponent would require the use of his chakra."

Zabuza shrugged, "He'll be a shoe in for Chunin."

Yagura shook his head, "Doubtful, the judges will no doubt be too scared to promote him."

* * *

><p>Neji frowned as he stared at Naruto with his Byakugan active, "How? All your chakra points have reopened."<p>

Naruto pointed at Neji, "Just because you were a genius in the academy doesn't make you better than everyone else. You…Sasuke…Gaara…you all need to stop spouting off like you know everything."

* * *

><p>In the contestant box Gaara turned to his siblings, "Umm, I've not spoken to Naruto since before the exams started."<p>

Temari frowned, "Gaara, you need to focus. You'll be fighting Naruto soon."

Shino and Shikamaru both scrutinized the three sand nin then turning to one another nodded. Stealthily slipping behind the siblings Shino let his bugs attach to them unnoticed, and then returned to standing next to Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Neji slipped into a defensive stance, "I don't care what color chakra you have, I won't be beaten by a loser like you."<p>

Naruto launched at Neji hit him with an upper cut sending the older boy into the air. He followed the upper cut with roundhouse kick that sent Neji back to the ground hard.

Neji pushed himself back up and turned to Naruto, "I won't lose."

Naruto growled, "You're going down Neji."

Neji fell backward and Genma moved forward to exam him. Genma raised his hand and pointed to Naruto, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Medics removed Neji from the field. Genma lowered his voice so only Naruto could hear, "Well done brat. Hayate would be proud."

Naruto's chakra cloak evaporated. Naruto nodded and turned to head back to the contestant box.

Genma sighed as he turned to the Kage box, "Next match is Uchiha Sasuke verses Gaara, but Sasuke isn't here yet."

* * *

><p>Hiruzen chuckled as he stood up, "Actually, Sasuke is right where he's supposed to be."<p>

The Raikage stretched his shoulder as he stood up, "You mean we're actually going to spring the trap."

The Kazekage frowned, "Trap?"

Onoki smirked, "You have a lot to learn Orochimaru."

The Kazekage stood and moved away from the other Kage, "What? What are you talking about?"

The Mizukage smiled seductively, "Oh, does the poor little snake not understand?" Her expression grew grim, "Let me explain. Following the Hyuga Affair there was a meeting between the five Kage. During that meeting I relayed the facts surrounding the mind control used on my predecessor. Hokage-sama came up with an ingenious method to allow the other Kages to know if one of the five was either being manipulated in such a way, or had been killed. Your scheme failed the instant you placed that hat on your head."

Orochimaru removed the Kazekage's hat and looked at it, "What do you mean?"

Raikage pointed to the color, "Didn't you know Orochimaru? Kazekage's hat and robes should be green in color, not blue."

Orochimaru frowned, "But?"

Mizukage smirked, "When Kazekage knew you were going to betray him, or at the very least when he knew you'd planned to kill him he activated a hidden seal that randomly changed the color of the robes and hat. That's why it's similar to the color of my hat and robes."

Orochimaru glared at Hiruzen, "Where is Sasuke?"

Hiruzen sighed, "No doubt with his teammate and sensei apprehending your men scattered about the village. We'd seriously hoped Naruto and Neji's match would last longer, but neither of them is aware of the battle that's soon to start."

Orochimaru narrowed his gaze on his former sensei, "Very well Sensei, it seems it's time to get started."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya turned toward the forest as he heard a large body slithering toward the wall, "Looks like the party is starting."<p>

Koga bit his thumb, "Alpha! It's time to hunt!" A giant puff of smoke and the giant dire wolf appeared behind his summoner.

Alpha growled, "It's been a long time pup. Let's turn these snakes into belts for Gamabunta."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I'm sure he'll appreciate the gift." Jiraiya used the summoning technique two puffs of smoke revealed a toad with a pair of massive broad swords and another with a massive shield, "I think I'll leave Gamabunta to help Naruto. Let's skin these snakes."

Koga turned to Ibiki, "We'll handle the summonings, you guys take care of the rest."

Ibiki nodded, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>From his part of the wall Killer Bee let his chakra out and took the form of the eight tails, "All right you punks, I'm not letting any of you pass."<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi stopped a kunai thrust toward his throat then watched as Sakura's hand coated in green chakra broke the attacker's arm, "Hmm, it seems your visit with Tsunade was educational."<p>

Sakura smiled then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, we need to meet up with Ino and the others."

Sasuke nodded, "Right." He turned toward the group of enemy, "My orders don't allow me to kill Suna nin."

One of the nin spoke up, "We're all Oto nin."

Sasuke smiled, "Is that so? Great Fireball Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Orochimaru turned to his bodyguards, "Force the other Kage away so I'm not interrupted while dealing with the Hokage."<p>

Onoki sighed, "You really think a bunch of your freakish rejects will be any good against us."

There was a sudden flash of yellow lightning and a new figure appeared in the box, "Sorry I'm late, but that Kabuto kid was really persistent about using a Genjutsu. Anko and Tenzo are entertaining him."

Orochimaru looked into the stadium to see it had turned into mass panic as the civilians were ushered away while ninja battle around them.

Onoki stood in shock at the new arrival, "It can't be! Your own student told me you had died."

The ANBU commander turned to Onoki, "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

Onoki glared, "No…you are the Yondaime Hokage. You are Namikaze Minato also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Raikage frowned, "You've been alive all this time?"

The ANBU commander chuckled as he removed his mask and pulled back his hood to reveal his face. His face was gaunt and pale, like he should still be in his coffin. Minato grinned, "No A, I was dead. One of my students disobeyed me and revealed a secret of mine; I believe you know it too."

Raikage chuckled, "Let's not give away all our cards."

Minato nodded and turned back to Orochimaru, "I believe we'll need a little room to maneuver. So shall we continue this little exchange on the roof?"

Orochimau glared and dashed up the side of the building. The Kage followed but when the sound four tried to intercept them they were attacked by Han.

* * *

><p>In the contestant box Gaara glared at Shino and Shikamaru as his siblings were slumped behind him, "What did you do?"<p>

Shikamaru sighed, "Our orders were to keep you three from interfering."

Naruto entered the box and looked at the situation, "Um…what's going on?"

Shino turned to Naruto, "Naruto you remember when Orochimaru attacked your team in the forest. It was the first stage of his plan to attack our village. Suna was tricked into aiding in the attack."

Gaara frowned, "So you attack us?"

Shikamaru sighed, "You siblings are fine…I'm surprised Shino's insects haven't exploded yet. How much chakra do you got?"

Naruto turned to Shino, "Shino your bugs won't work on him…he's got a Tailed beast within him."

Shino raised a hand and recalled his insects, "That would be problematic."

Gaara turned to Naruto, "Nine-Tails, I will admit we were ordered to attack. I don't know who this Orochimaru guy is, but my father…we need to get to him. I'm sure I can get him to call off the attack."

Genma entered the box, "The Kazekage is dead kid."

Gaara frowned at Genma, "What?"

Genma sighed, "The man wearing the Kazekage hat and robes is Orochimaru. I'm doubtful your old man gave those up willingly."

Gaara dropped to his knees and grabbed his head, "No!"

Genma seeing sand start to collect around Gaara kicked the boy from the box into the center of the stadium. Genma turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki! You're the only one who can deal with him right now. Get down there and kick his butt."

Naruto nodded, "Right! Clear the stadium." Naruto leapt from the box and landed next to Gaara, "Okay Gaara…"

Gaara started laughing sadistically, _"Gaara isn't home right now. Can I take a message?"_

Naruto growled, "Shukaku?"

Gaara's head lifted up to reveal his eyes replaced by Shukaku's, _"That's my name. Why don't you let the Nine-Tails out to play?"_

Naruto shook his head, "Me and the Kyubi work together, we'll put you back in your cage."

Shukaku tilted Gaara's head curiously, _"Kyubi, why do you work with this weakling…isn't it more fun to control him?"_

* * *

><p>Kyubi barked from his cage in Naruto's head, "Hey brat, let me speak."<p>

Naruto frowned, "How?"

Kyubi sighed, "Just use my chakra. I'll do the rest."

* * *

><p>Naruto was enveloped in the red chakra and suddenly his mouth started moving on its own, <em>"Shukaku you over grown rodent. I'll have you know this brat could kick your brats butt any day of the week."<em>

Shukaku chuckled, _"Foxes may be tricksters but you won't be tricking me that easily. You just want me to let the brat have his body back."_

The two turned as four sickening thuds were heard nearby and saw four figures laying sprawled on the ground. A fifth figure landed lightly which was surprising due to his size and the armor he wore. Han glared at the two Jinchuriki, "Control yourselves."

Kyubi returned Naruto's mouth to him, "Sorry Han, Kyubi wanted a word with Shukaku."

Han pointed at Gaara's body which started to change, "We stop him, or we all lose."

Naruto turned to Gaara, "Hey Shukaku, bet you can't catch me." Naruto turned and began running out of the stadium. One glance showed Shukaku had taken the bait and was following him."

On the roof Minato sighed as the Kage arrayed out in preparation to fight Orochimaru, "You know if I was revived to live in peace it would have been nice, but no, you had to come back."

Orochimaru glared, "I doubt my sensei had the nerve to use a forbidden jutsu, so if you weren't brought back by the Impure World Resurrection then how, did you return?"

Minato huffed, "It's nothing special just a little trick I had in reserve. I never expected it to be used though; you see you can't bring someone back from the dead without sacrificing someone who is still alive. The Gods don't like giving us back after we've been dead. I also didn't expect Hiruzen to do this, but he did."

Orochimaru smirked at Minato's appearance, "Yet you look barely alive. I doubt it will take much to put you back in the grave."

Minato sighed, "Unfortunately the person Hiruzen used to resurrect me wasn't quite up to my chakra level, so as you can guess I need a little to replenish myself." Minato used body flicker to appear behind Orochimaru, "So if you don't mind I'll take some of yours." Minato's hands grasped Orochimaru's shoulders and the kages watched as Minato drained a portion of Orochimaru's chakra. After a few seconds Minato stepped away looking like he did the day he died, "Thanks…you see since I had Kage level chakra when I was alive I needed that much to fully revive. Mizuki supplied enough to get me back on my feet, while your underling Kabuto supplied me with a little extra. I can't drain someone completely, and now that I'm completely restored I can't drain anymore."

Orochimaru glared, "Damn you!"

Hiruzen stepped forward, "Very well, we should end this before Orochimaru has a chance to recover."

Orochimaru distanced himself from them, "Damn you all! I was intending to use this to hurt Hiruzen. Come forth First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage!"

Two coffins rose with the summoning and the lids fell away to reveal Hashirama and Tobirama of the Senju clan.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Impressive right?"

Raikage and Mizukage smirked and jumped back to prepare a special jutsu. Orochimaru didn't know what they were planning but decided to give no chances. He plunged the control seals into the two Hokages' heads, "Attack! Kill them all!."

Hiruzne turned to Onoki and Minato, "We must give them time."

Minato smirked, "I know exactly how much time they need. The Senju brothers are going to be pretty hungry after that jutsu is used."

Onoki frowned, "No doubt Orochimaru has some more chakra to give."

Hiruzen sighed, "No…I'm giving my chakra. I'll use what's left to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

Minato glared, "Did Koga give up all my secrets!"

Hiruzen chuckled, "Don't be angry with your student Minato, he had no choice but to listen to my orders."

Minato turned toward Tobirama, "Well, we'll need to keep these two busy."

* * *

><p>Naruto leapt over Konoha's wall and entered the forest. He soon heard Shukaku thrashing behind him. They'd passed squads of battling shinobi and now Naruto felt they were far enough away to prevent their fight from being interrupted.<p>

Shukaku landed on a tree branch opposite of Naruto, "Okay Shukaku, I think it's time you go back to sleep and give back control to Gaara."

Shukaku laughed, _"Why? I'm having so much fun, and soon poor little Gaara will fade away and I'll be free."_

Naruto created a batch of clones and pointed at the nearly complete Shukaku, "I won't let that happen."

Kyubi spoke up in Naruto's mind, "Hey brat, we need to enter the other brat's mindscape and put the leash back on Shukaku."

Naruto frowned, "I've never gone into someone elses mind."

Kyubi huffed, "You're not actually going into their mind, it's not like what Koga and Yagura did with you, or what those Yamanaka do. It's more of imposing yourself on the other's mind and allowing them to see you. You can wake up the other brat so he'll fight to regain control."

Naruto being distracted by Kyubi didn't spot the Shukaku's tail swing at him. It only missed because Fu landed and blocked the attack.

Naruto looked surprised, "Fu?"

Fu nodded, "Naruto you need to focus."

Yagura landed next to Fu, "She's right. A rampaging Shukaku isn't good for anyone.

Soon all the Jinchuriki had arrived.

Yagura turned to Fu, "I'm surprised you're not attacking."

Fu frowned, "Baki and I realized Orochimaru was tricking us, but most of our forces are still attacking."

Yugito sighed, "The command is to not harm the Suna nin if possible. So don't worry about your people they'll have a few bumps and bruises but they'll live."

Roshi pointed at Shukaku, "Let's put the Raccoon Dog to bed, and call it a day."

Yagura nodded, "Alright. Everyone form up, Han, Roshi, and Yugito on the front line. Keep moving but strike at every opening you see. Fu you deal with air support."

Fu nodded as six chakra wings sprouted from her back and she began circling the Shukaku.

Yagura turned to Utakata and Killer Bee, "Long range, cover the others, and keep him away from Naruto and me."

Naruto turned to Yagura, "What are we doing?"

Yagura pointed to a nearby branch, "We'll try to wake up Gaara."

Naruto frowned, "I think I know a safer place than a tree." Naruto bit his thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Gamabunta frowned as the smoke cleared, "Shukaku? Who let that maniac free?"

Naruto landed on Gamabunta's head, "Hey Boss! We need to wake up Gaara so can you keep Yagura and me safe while we try and reach him?"

Gamabunta nodded, "It would be disgraceful to allow that pathetic disgrace to land a blow."

Yagura sighed, "Naruto this toad just makes a bigger target."

Naruto smiled, "But we'll still be mobile."

Yagura nodded as they both sat crossed legged on the giant toad's head.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat in a cage on top of Shukaku's mental projection, <em>"Don't be so glum Gaara. I'm your best friend remember, I'll keep all the bad people away."<em>

Gaara turned to look at Shukaku, "Where are Temari and Kankuro? They should have been home by now."

Shukaku chuckled, _"We don't need them anymore…"_

A new voice interrupted Shukaku, "Shut up you!"

Shukaku turned to see Naruto standing on the Kyubi's head and Yagura standing on the Sanbi's head.

Kyubi smirked, "Hey brat didn't know I'd get to take a walk when you do this. We should really do this more often."

Sanbi sighed, "Kyubi your Jinchuriki is not able to do this on his own. Yagura is given this ability as my host. The Konoha Jonin Hyuga Koga can because he's a seal master. They can both take others along into the minds of others."

Kyubi grumbled.

Yagura turned to Naruto, "It's up to you and Kyubi from here. Sanbi and I must stay focused to maintain the connection."

Naruto nodded, "Alright you damned fox. Let's break that cage apart."

Gaara spoke from the cage, "No, don't break the cage."

Naruto paused, "Huh…why not?"

Gaara sighed, "Nothing in here is what it seems. This cage is my shield against Shukaku." Gaara pointed to a series of chains sprouting from the desert landscape, "To regain control I need to have those chains reconnected."

Kyubi shook his head to get Naruto to look toward Shukaku's tail, "Hey one of those is still connected."

Naruto frowned, "Why's your seal so complicated?"

Gaara glared, "It's what Koga-sempai had to do to keep Shukaku under control."

Naruto looked down at Kyubi, "You think you can get those chains back in place?"

Kyubi shook his head, "Nope, those are pulsing with Hyuga Koga's chakra. That's human chakra, I can't manipulate it, but you being human can. I'll hold Shukaku. In here he's a solid form."

Naruto leapt toward the nearest chain and grabbing the end began to run toward Shukaku.

* * *

><p>The Kage were holding their own against the two resurrected Hokages. Minato was keeping Tobirama distracted as the Raikage snuck up behind him. The Mizukage was sneaking up behind Hashirama who was dodging attacks from a flying Onoki.<p>

Raikage and Mizukage struck at the same time with their hands glowing with chakra they pulled away from the Senju brothers dragging the Oto Genin out of their bodies.

Orochimaru stared shocked as Hashirama and Tobirama seemed to wither and decay resembling how Minato had looked when he removed the mask.

Hashirama turned to his brother, "I seem to feel weak brother. This isn't your technique."

Tobirama shook his head, "No…someone must have created a counter of some sort."

Hiruzen approached his zombie like predecessors, "My former teachers. I grant to you my chakra so as to complete your revival."

Tobirama frowned, "Hiruzen? You've grown old."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Yet you both look just as I remember…or you will once your revival is complete."

Hashirama placed a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder while Tobirama mimicked him. After they'd taken their fill they backed away and turned to Orochimaru. Hashirama glared, "He's the reason we are back."

Tobirama nodded, "I think we should use his chakra to finish our revival, don't you agree brother."

Hashirama nodded and the pair dashed toward Orochimaru. Still recovering from the draining by Minato he was unable to dodge and was caught by the Senju brother. After they'd finished they tossed him aside and examined their revived forms. They both appeared as they had prior to their deaths.

Hashirama spotted the three foreign kages, "If memory serves we owe you for aiding in freeing us from Orochimaru's control."

Raikage fumed, "We can discuss payment later. If you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a damn war."

Mizukage glared at the Raikage then turned to the recently resurrected Hokages, "Please excuse him, he gets cranky when he's not bashing something's skull in."

Hashirama nodded, "I'll end this war quickly." He prepared to use his blood limit but was surprised when he wasn't able to, "What? My release isn't working?"

Minato nodded, "Sorry, should have told you. You won't be able to use any jutsu for about twenty-four hours. Your bodies are kind of in a state of chakra exhaustion."

Tobirama frowned, "You seem to know a lot about this."

Minato smirked, "Guess neither of you'd know about me. I'm the Yondaime Hokage. Sarutobi-sama passed the title to me a little over a decade ago. He was forced to take the position back when I sacrificed myself to seal the Kyubi. I was also recently revived using my own techniques; one of my students disobeyed me."

Hashirama sighed, "Students seem to do that occasionally." He turned to where Hiruzen was starting to stand up, "We must finish this Orochimaru off."

Orochimaru glared as he stood, "I won't go down so easily."

Hiruzen dashed forward and grabbed Orochimaru by the shoulders, "I'm not long for this world my student…but I will correct a mistake I made many years ago and take you with me. I'm sure the village will survive my passing with my former masters and Minato here to aid it."

Orochimaru froze as he saw the Shinigami, "What? What is that?"

Minato smiled, "Say high to an old friend of mine."

Tobirama frowned, "You were revived after being consumed by the Shinigami?"

Minato nodded, "The technique that revived you can also substitute the soul of the person who uses the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, but not the soul of the jutsu's target."

Hahirama saw Hiruzen struggling to seal Orochimaru, "Something is wrong."

Tobirama frowned, "We took too much of Hiruzen's chakra, he doesn't have enough to complete the seal."

Hiruzen grunted under the strain, "If I can't take you with me I'll ensure you never use jutsu again."

The three resurrected Hokage's along with the other three Kage watched as Hiruzen fell and Orochimaru's arms blackened with necrosis. Orochimaru glared at his sensei, "Damn you, what have you done to me!"

Minato turned to the other Kage, "We need to finish this…"

Orochimaru backed away from the Kage, "Damn you all…I will have my revenge." The battered and injured Sound Four appeared and throwing smoke bombs covered their retreat.

Onoki fumed, "That damn snake slipped away."

Hashirama narrowed his gaze at where Orochimaru had been standing, "Regrettably so, but we will not let his escape be for long. Come the village and our soldiers need our aid."

Koga was breathing heavy as he landed on the ground. Orochimaru's snakes had just vanished, but it had been difficult for him and Jiraiya to hold the beasts on their own with only their summonings to aid them.

Jiraiya stood next to the Jonin and surveyed the clearing created by their fight with the snakes, "Well done Koga, your sensei would be proud."

A sudden flash of yellow lightning drew their attention and Minato approached them, "Well done Koga, this almost makes up for disobeying me."

Koga cringed as Jiraiya stared blankly at his student, "Minato?"

Minato chuckled, "Sorry sensei, but only a few people knew I'd been revived. We had to keep that information an S-rank secret until the invasion." Minato turned to his student, "Koga where is Naruto?"

Koga frowned, "He should have been at the stadium."

Minato shook his head, "He led the One-Tail out of the village."

Koga activated his Byakugan, "He and the other Jinchuriki are fighting the One-Tail about half a mile to the north."

Minato nodded, "Then let's go put that fight to an end. Orochimaru has fled."

Koga nodded, "Should we report to Lord Hokage?"

Minato looked grimly at the ground, "Lord Hashirama will handle the village until the Godaime Hokage is found."

Koga frowned, "The Shodai?"

Minato nodded, "There's much to be explained, but this is neither the time nor place."

Koga huffed, "The last time I heard a former Hokage say that you'd just died."

Minato turned toward Naruto's general direction and returned his mask to his face, "I still need to have a word with you lot."

* * *

><p>Across the village Konoha and its allies decimated the enemy ranks. Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza used their legendary teamwork to break enemy's ranks. ANBU led by Yugao retook the eastern wall after Killer Bee had retreated to aid the other Jinchuriki deal with Gaara. The Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame took down their opponents with ease. The Guardians and Swordsmen took down every enemy elite they came across.<p>

As for the Jinchuriki battle…

* * *

><p>Naruto and Yagura exited the trance state to find Shukaku still attacking. Yagura glared at the One-Tail, "Gaara is in no danger of losing complete control, but we need to knock Shukaku out so he can reclaim dominance."<p>

Naruto looked down at Gamabunta, "Hey Boss, is there a way to knock that monster out?"

Gamabunta thought then spoke up, "It's not a matter of knocking him out you must wake the Jinchuriki up."

Yagura nodded, "Alright we'll expose Gaara so you can reach him. But you'll need to move fast, as soon as Shukaku relizes what we're up to he's going to go ballistic."

Yagura left to organize the others. Naruto then spoke to Gamabunta again, "Could you hold Shukaku still?"

Gamabunta shook his head, "I have no teeth or claws to hold him with, but if you henge me into another form I should be able to. I'll use my chakra, but I need you to do the jutsu and focus on the form you want me to take."

Naruto focused on the Kyubi and with a puff of smoke the Kyubi was seen again. He dashed at Shukaku leaping into the air. The other Jinchuriki attacked splitting open a fissure on Shukaku's head. Gaara was forced out of the fissure but appeared to be asleep.

The Kyubi henge sank its teeth and claws into the Shukaku, then with a second poof of smoke returned to Gamabunta as Naruto shot toward Gaara.

Naruto pulled his fist back ready to strike, "Wake up!"

Naruto made contact with Gaara's head. The other boys eyes opened in shock and Shukaku let out a wounded roar and yelled, _"No! I don't want to go back!"_

The Shukaku body disintegrated leaving Naruto and Gaara to plummet to the ground. Yugito and Fu jumped crossing in air each catching one of the boys.

Roshi sighed as the two female Jinchuriki landed, "Finally, it's over."

Yagura frowned, "It's not over until we're sure both their seals are intact."

Koga appeared, "Then let's see shall we."

The Jinchuriki backed away as Koga and a masked ANBU knelt next to the two boys. Koga examined Gaara's seal and frowned, "Its already repaired? Who did this?"

Yagura nodded toward Naruto, "Uzumaki, with the aid of the Kyubi."

Koga shook his head, "That brat has a lot of explaining to do."

Minato chuckled as he examined Naruto's seal, and seeing it was completely intact turned to Koga, "We should get them both to the hospital."

Koga nodded, "Chakra exhaustion?"

Minato nodded, "Seeing as he'd just battled Hyuga Neji then immediately had to start fighting the One-Tail it's not unexpected."

Koga turned to Bee, "Bee, take them both to the hospital."

Bee nodded and picking the two boys up headed back toward the village quickly followed by the other Jinchuriki.

Minato and Koga exchanged a look then both followed the Jinchuriki.

* * *

><p>Exam Arc Epilogue…<p>

Following the battle between the Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo alliance verses the Oto and Suna forces the Exams were called off. Several judges though saw a few Genin in action during the battle and voted for promotion. Among these was Nara Shikamaru who'd lead the other Genin who escorted civilians from the stadium.

Casualties from the battle were high on all sides. Along with the Sandaime Hokage around thirty Konoha shinobi were killed. Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri also had lost shinobi during the battle the worst being Iwa who lost thirty-eight within the stadium. Oto's forces were nearly annihilated, their few survivors being those who slipped away when their leader Orochimaru fled. Suna's losses were kept to a minimum due to the Hokage's order to capture them.

Following the battle Baki was cornered by Yugao and Koga. The pair showed little mercy in pulverizing Baki, but due in part to the orders left by the Sandaime Hokage they let him live. After Yugao had left Koga warned Baki that if he ever raised his hand against a Konoha nin again his death would be more painful than the beating he'd just received. Luckily the beating occurred in the hospital so medics were able to quickly treat the Suna nin.

The revival of the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages was not immediately revealed. At a meeting with the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Mizukage it was agreed that Minato's return would remain secret and he'd keep acting as the ANBU Commander. Hashirama and Tobirama would take over the vacated positions of the village elders. Tobirama wasted no time in reestablishing the Shinobi council and Clan council. It was agreed by the bothers that the civilian council would be replaced by a Guild council, Merchants council, and Service council. These civilian councils would hold no power in the council like they once had.

Three days following the battle Minato summoned the Guardians to their normal gathering place…Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

* * *

><p>Minato had let Teuchi see his face but swore the old man to secrecy. He now sat in a blocked off booth with screens surrounding it. He was enjoying his ramen while waiting for his former students to gather. The first to arrive like in the old days was Kurenai, but today she was dragging Asuma instead of Anko like she'd done in the past. Following them came Yugao dragging Koga. Minato was surprised to see the young woman was able to control the short tempered Hyuga. Tenzo arrived shortly and sat before removing his mask. He was followed by Guy who was in a less than normal mood. Minato glared as Anko and Kakashi entered ten minutes late.<p>

Minato looked around the group, "Hmm…I recognize you Asuma…and I'm aware of Yugao from her ANBU records." He took a drink of water then continued to speak, "I'm also aware your number used to be nine…someone want to explain what happened."

Kakashi taking the lead as it was his place, "Uchiha Itachi was chosen as the Ninth Guardian…he betrayed the village. He now serves Uchiha Madara."

Minato frowned, "Explain to me how someone who's supposed to be so loyal they'd die before betraying the village, did just that."

Koga spoke, "We're not sure sensei."

Minato turned to Koga, "On top of that I wouldn't even be sitting here if you hadn't disobeyed me. You knew I'd despise being returned to life at the cost of someone else's no matter what that person had done."

Asuma spoke up, "Sir, in Koga's defense he had to obey my father's orders. He was ordered to find a way to counter the Impure World Resurrection…"

Minato raised a hand to end Asuma's comment, "I'm well aware of that." He turned back to Koga, "I'm grateful to be free of the Shinigami's stomach, but being back will cause problems. Iwa and Konoha actually worked together after my death, Iwa's Kage isn't sure how to handle my return."

Koga bowed his head, "Sensei…what do you plan to do about Naruto?"

Minato shook his head, "He doesn't even know I'm his father, let alone that I'm alive." Minato thought then continued, "There's a small portion of my chakra within the seal. It was what I had left after using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It allows me to sense his condition and the state of the seal, when that portion reveals itself I will reveal myself to Naruto. I'll deal with the repercussions then."

The screen separating the group slid aside and Hashirama and Tobirama entered. They closed the screen and took two empty seats. Hashirama surveyed the group then turned to Minato, "The other Kage have left with their forces. Suna's council is asking for the release of its shinobi."

Minato shrugged, "I'd say release them then, keep the Fourth Kazekage's kids and the Seven-Tails Jinchuriki as hostages until the treaties are signed to end the conflict."

Tobirama nodded, "Our thoughts exactly." Tobirama turned to Koga, "Hey, Hyuga…can you go find that old pervert teammate of my grandniece."

Koga nodded and stood. As he moved to leave Hashirama stopped him, "Wait…your eyes?"

Koga turned back to the two Senju, "Sensei can explain." Koga then departed.

The Senju turned to Minato expectantly.

Minato sighed, "Koga's father is Hyuga Hiashi, the current Clan Head of the Hyuga. His mother was a former head of the Inuzuka Clan, but she died giving birth to Koga. Somehow a random mutation occurred that altered his Byakugan to being black with a dark blue iris, instead of the normal white with a light lavender iris."

Hashirama frowned, "Then he's the start of a new clan?"

Yugao's cup slipped from her fingers.

Tobirama smiked as he turned to her, "Something you want to share?"

Anko smirked as well, "Nidaime-sama please, don't tease Yugao-chan so she's been sleeping over at the Hyuga clan lately."

Kurenai sighed, "I should have never told you what Hinata learned."

Hashirama glared at Tobirama and Anko, "Enough you two…if I didn't know better I'd think you were father and daughter."

Koga soon arrived with Jiraiya. Hashirama handed him a scroll, "Hiruzen left a note saying you could open this. It's a letter from Tsunade."

Jiraiya examined the scroll and after breaking the seal unrolled it, "Hmm…says here she's staying in Tanzuka Quarter." Jiraiya looked up at Koga, "Didn't you go to Tanzuka just a couple weeks ago?"

Koga glared at Jiraiya, "Yeah…you sent me remember?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Oh, yah, right."

Hashirama nodded, "Jiraiya will go and collect my granddaughter so she can take her place as Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded, "Alright, on one condition."

Tobirama glared, "Are you defying an order?"

Jiraiya waved his hands, "Not at all honorable elder…I just request Uzumaki Naruto be sent with me."

Minato nodded, "Right, we need him to take off for awhile."

Kurenai frowned, "Why?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Everyone who was at those finals felt that chakra. It won't take long for that news to reach Madara wherever he is."

Hashirama frowned, "That's something I'd like to discuss. How is it possible for Madara to still be alive?"

Koga bowed his head, "I'm not sure…haven't really had the chance to ask him."

* * *

><p>The following day the funeral for those lost in the battle was held atop the Hokage's Tower. Following the service the forces from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri departed those Suna nin who'd been released left as well. Gaara and his siblings along with Fu were housed in a secure building as it was feared angry villagers may attack them for their part in Hiruzen's assassination.<p>

After the service Jiraiya and Naruto left the village. They hadn't been gone long when two men entered the village. For one this was his first visit to the village, but for the other this was a sad homecoming. Itachi glanced at the Hokage Monument then turned to his comrade, "Come on."

Kisame snickered, "What Itachi? Aren't you glad to be home?"

Itachi glared at the blue skinned former Swordsmen, "Would you be glad walking into Kiri knowing the other Swordsmen would rather cut you down than look at you."

Kisame smiled, "Are you afraid to see your old friends? I'm sure they'll be thrilled with seeing you again."

Itachi began walking past the stunned gate guards, "Come Kisame, we're lingering too long. By now we've triggered the intrusion seals, we don't want to face my former comrades before we've learned where our target is."

Kisame rubbed his chin as he followed the Uchiha, "Hey, if you were one of the Guardians don't you know the identity of the Kyubi Jinchuriki?"

Itachi was unable to answer as they were both forced to dodge as the ground before them exploded. Out of the smoke eight figures appeared. The lead stepped forward, "Uchiha Itachi. How dare you return, you've got more guts than I thought."

Itachi bowed his head to the group, "Kakashi-sempai, Koga-sempai, Tenzo-sempai, Kurenai-sempai, Guy-sempai, Anko-sempai, Asuma-sempai, and Yugao-chan…it has been a long time."

Koga slipped into his attack stance, "Itachi…I told you I'd kill you for your betrayal. It's time for you to die."

Kisame pulled Samehada, "Ha ha! I was spoiling for a fight."

Itachi held up his hand to restrain Kisame, "No…you are no match for them. These eight can rival the two of us."

Asuma pulled out his trench knives, "Actually Itachi, we're just here for your eyes today. It seems Lord Hashirama wants them dug out of your skull so they can't be used against the village. You mother is perfectly fine with this decision by the way. Though I'm sure if we kill you they'll have no qualms."

Itachi sighed, "Then it can't be helped…I'm sorry for what I must do."

Koga vanished and reappeared directly behind Itachi, "Well, I'm not sorry. Single Strike Form; Death Strike Heart!" Itachi froze as Koga's palm was aimed for his heart.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Two<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was weighing the resurrection of the previous Hokages in my mind and finally came up with a half decent way. In an earlier chapter I'd planed to have Minato and Kushina both semi-resurrected, in a way that only Naruto could hear and see them, but I didn't like it and scrapped that idea. So from here on out Minato, Hashirama, and Tobirama are alive again. They'll be influencing things in subtle ways, and won't take a big role probably until the Invasion of Pein. None of them have advanced knowledge or any of that kind of stuff. Their memories basically end at the point of death, except for Minato who can partially remember being in the Shinigami's stomach, he doesn't have any knowledge of what was going on in the living world. That led to his little discussion with his former students and their new teammates. Now review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Three:

* * *

><p>Years Ago…<p>

Itachi panted as he dodged Koga's attacks. After another barrage the young Chunin lost his balance and fell into the water.

Koga laughed as he helped the young Uchiha up so he could regain his footing on the water's surface, "What's with you? You're barely dodging those strikes. Normally I can't even come close."

Itachi bowed his head, "Sorry Koga-sempai…I'll do better."

Koga frowned, "Itachi? Is something bothering you?"

Itachi sighed then started to speak, "Asuma-sempai and Anko-sempai don't like me."

Koga chuckled, "And what gave you that impression?"

Itachi shrugged, "They won't train with me."

Koga nodded, "Well, seeing as you're a Uchiha, and you've got a fully developed Sharingan I can see why. Your clan is notorious for stealing the techniques of others."

Itachi frowned, "I wouldn't steal the techniques of my teammates."

Koga crossed his arms, "That's not something you can control. Any time your dojutsu is active you'll copy everything you see. The only person's techniques you can't copy are mine…well you can copy them, but they'll be completely useless to you."

Itachi became curious, "Why?"

Koga pointed to his own eyes, "My techniques rely on my dojutsu, and you can't copy that." Koga retook his stance, "Now, let's continue."

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

Koga's strike was aimed for Itachi's heart, but before the deadly blow could land Koga was forced to leap away as the bandaged wrapped Samehada barely missed contact with his head.

Koga slid to a stop a few feet away, "Damn."

Kisame smirked, "Sorry, but my orders are to keep Itachi alive. So letting you kill him with a cheap shot just isn't going to happen."

Itachi glared at Kisame, "Did I ask for your assistance? I was perfectly fine handling that situation on my own."

Kakashi stepped forward, "Itachi…why have you returned?"

Itachi indicated his black cloak with read clouds, "I'd think that was obvious."

Kakashi sighed, "So he's making his move."

Itachi shook his head, "No. He learned from me that the Kyubi was placed in a host. I had no option but to reveal that information. He believed with the Hokage dead that acquiring the Kyubi host and imprisoning him would be easier than capturing him later after he'd time to improve and grow. We must capture and seal the others before we can seal that one."

Koga frowned, "Sealing?"

Kisame frowned at Itachi, "Why'd you tell them that?"

Itachi ignored Kisame and continued speaking, "Madara-sama requires the power of the Biju to complete his plans."

Hashirama and Tobirama appeared. Hashirama glared at the Akatsuki members, "Tell Madara I have a message for him." Hashirama's Wood Release activated and roots grew up around the two Akatsuki. Hashirama approached Itachi and placed a kunai at his right eye, "I'm going to finish what I started." He then plunged the kunai into Itachi's eye, but a puff of smoke revealed him to as a clone.

Kisame looked worriedly at the Konoha nin surrounding him, "Um…ah…that wasn't part of the plan."

Koga turned to Kisame, "I take it you're not a clone."

Kisame broke free of the roots and took off running at quickly as he could toward the gate cursing Itachi the whole way.

Tobirama and Kakashi gave chase, but were intercepted by Itachi who quickly hit them with Tsukuyomi.

* * *

><p>Hashirama frowned as his brother and Kakashi were retrieved by Koga's jackel summons, "Tobirama should have known better…" He turned to Tenzo, "…Find out what Itachi was doing while our attention was drawn to Kisame and that clone."<p>

Tenzo bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hashirama turned to Asuma and Guy, "Take Kakashi back to his apartment, and Tobirama to the Senju manor. I'll send medics to them both." He then turned to Koga, "Since you're our fastest runner I want you to follow Jiraiya and Naruto, just in case."

Koga nodded, "As you command Shodai-sama."

Koga dashed toward the gate summoning Gen the dire wolf as he went.

After he was gone Hashirama turned to the three Kunoichi, "Gather teams Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai. Send them to the Hokage Tower; I'll have some assignments for them. Then guard our Suna hostages, it wouldn't look good if we lost them while they were under our protection."

* * *

><p>Koga clung to the dire wolf's back, as he charged through the forest at lethal speeds, one impact with a tree, or low branch could spell the end of both of them. Gen growled as he focused on the narrow path, "There's no way the old man and the brat made it this far in one day."<p>

Koga lifted his head just barely high enough to talk without getting a mouthful of fur, "They were heading toward Tanzuka Quarter, knowing Jiraiya he'll make a stop at the hot springs."

Gen veered down another path, "I've got Itachi's scent!"

Koga frowned, "Damn…how'd he find out?"

* * *

><p>Tenzo knelt as he helped Ayame up as another ANBU aided her father, "You said the two men were dressed in dark cloaks?"<p>

Ayame nodded, "The cloaks had those red clouds, you know the ones we're supposed to report if we see."

Tenzo nodded, he'd been ordered by the Sandaime Hokage to pass fliers with Akatsuki intel to shop owners throughout the village shortly after Koga had encountered the Plant Creature and Origami Kunoichi members. Tenzo ran a thumb over the bruise forming on Ayame's forehead, "You said Teuchi gave them false information?"

Ayame winced at the touch, "Father told them that Naruto was killed during the battle."

Tenzo frowned behind his mask, "They were asking about Naruto."

Ayame nodded, "They said they needed to find him, but since we knew they were enemies of the village we lied. The shorter one said he knew we were lying and assaulted father. The taller one grabbed me and threatened me with this huge weapon."

Tenzo looked at the corpse of a Konoha Chunin, "He told them the truth?"

Ayame bowed her head, "He told them so they'd let me go. The shorter man said he had no business being a ninja and slit his throat. When I tried to help him the taller one hit me in the head. That's all I remember."

Tenzo saw another ANBU enter, "Get a cleanup team in here. Bear and Rat will escort Teuchi and Ayame to the hospital for treatment."

The ANBU bowed then quickly departed to deliver orders.

Tenzo made sure the Ramen chef and his daughter were taken care of then headed to the Hokage Tower to deliver his report.

* * *

><p>Asum, Guy, and Kurenai sat in Kakashi's small one room apartment. After gathering the teams and checking on the four Suna nin Kurenai was relieved as six ANBU arrived to join Anko and Yugao. Asuma and Guy decided a small guard would stay besides Kakashi until he recovered from whatever had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Hashirama watched as the eleven Genin entered. He stood as they all sent him confused looks, "I guess you're all wondering who I am?"<p>

Shikamaru spoke first, "You're Senju Hashirama…The Shodai Hokage, but how?"

Hashirama bowed his head, "My brother and I were wearing masks at the service for our fallen." Hashirama turned to the two Hyuga, "If you'd like Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata may examine me with their Byakugan, I'm sure you'll find that I'm not using any form of deception."

The two Hyuga used their dojutsu. After a few minutes their eyes returned to normal and Hinata spoke, "He's right. He's using no henge and he's not some sort of puppet."

Hashirama nodded, "Through a combination of techniques me and my brother were revived."

Shino spoke, "Are you retaking the Hokage position?"

Hashirama shook his head, "No, my brother and I will take over the vacated positions of village elders, and advise the new Hokage. She should be arriving in a few days."

Ten Ten looked surprised, "Her? You mean Lady Tsunade?"

Hashirama smiled, "Yes, Master Jiraiya went to summon her back. She was given the position a little over a month ago now, and promised to return when required. I doubt she'll come easily, she was a stubborn child, but she'll uphold the promise she made."

Neji frowned, "Excuse me Lord Senju, but didn't you die before Lady Tsunade was even born?"

Hashirama nodded, "Yes…I was killed in an early skirmish that led to the First Shinobi World War…my brother died during that war a few years later."

Sasuke frowned, "So how'd you know what this Lady Tsunade was like as a child?"

Hashirama chuckled, "Because my student kept impeccable records of everything going on in the village. I even know a few things about all you."

The group looked around at each other nervously.

Hashirama sighed as he sat in the chair behind the desk. He absently wondered what happened to his original desk, but figured it was destroyed years ago. He turned to Lee who was on crutches, "Perhaps I'll start with you young man."

Lee pointed to himself, "Um…me?"

Hashirama nodded, "Your chakra coils never developed correctly right?" Lee nodded, and Hashirama continued, "Yet you still persevered and made it through the first two rounds of the Chunin Exams on your first try."

Lee looked down at his useless leg and nearly equally useless arm, "Not that it matters now?"

Hashirama shook his head, "Never give up Rock Lee. Think of the ninja you look up to, if any of them had just given up, where would this village be now."

Kiba huffed, "It'd be toast."

This drew the Shodai's attention and he turned to Kiba, "Hmm…I've had the chance to speak with your cousin, yet I hadn't had the time to discuss you or his other cousin and sibling."

Kiba swallowed hard, "Koga?"

Hashirama smirked, "You fear him? He's family isn't he?"

Kiba grimaced while Akamaru hid under his hood, "Yeah, he's family…but that doesn't stop him from assigning grueling training regimens if we get out of line."

Neji frowned at Kiba, "What are you blabbering about? Just because he caught you lot spying on him and the other Guardians. They were light compared to what he's had me doing since I was three."

Ten Ten frowned, "Neji, Hyuga training is different than what the rest of us are used to. You even said Guy-sensei was too easy on us."

Hashirama was getting a good reading on this group. So far his analysis of Team Guy was Neji being the team lead while Lee may have once been the Hyuga's rival not only would his body need to be restored but also his confidence. Ten Ten on the other hand was the peacemaker, always trying to keep her teammates from acting rashly. Mentally filing the assessment away he moved on to the rest of Team Kurenai, "Hmm…Aburame Shino correct?"

Shino bowed but remained silent.

Hashirama frowned, "I believe the Aburame clan didn't come until after my death. You are insect controllers correct?"

Shino nodded, "Yes, we joined at the onset of the First Shinobi World War. Prior to the war we were locked in clan feuds with several other insect wielding clans. From what I learned Senju Tobirama approached my kinsmen of that time and promised Konoha's aid in dealing with our rivals."

Kiba frowned, "What happened to the other clans?"

Shino bowed his head, "Tobirama ordered the Inuzuka and Hyuga clans to assault are rival clans. The Hyuga and Inuzuka of that time were much closer they what they've been since the birth of Hyuga Koga. They jointly attacked the clans and the few survivors were married off to members of my clan."

Hashirama nodded, "The days of warring clans was brutal. We Senju and the Uchiha fought a bloody feud for years until I made an alliance with Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke frowned, "The founder."

Hashirama noticed the slight distaste in Sasuke's voice, "You have a problem with your ancestor?"

Sasuke glared at the floor, "My mother told me how he's a monster that's better off dead."

Hashirama smirked, "Yes, a proper fate for one like him."

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, "You used present tense when talking about Madara. He died like a hundred years ago."

Hashirama turned to the Nara, "Actually, word of his demise was premature. I thought the injuries I gave him were fatal, but he seems to have survived."

Shino frowned, "Even if he's still alive today, wouldn't he be extremely old."

Hashirama nodded, "Do not concern yourselves with that. Leave that matter to more experienced hands." The Shodai then turned to Hinata, "Lady Hinata, Tobirama told me your clan joined just after my death. Yet between you and your cousin I see some tension."

Kiba growled, "That's because the teme nearly killed her in the preliminaries."

Neji winced at the reminder of his fight with Hinata which led to a reminder of his punishment.

Hashirama scrutinized Hinata for a minute then mentally made his assessment. Of Team Kurenai it appeared outwardly that Kiba was the team's leader, but Shino was truly the team's brains. Hinata was a sleeping power that with the proper motivation could become a force to be reckoned with.

Filing that away he turned to Team Asuma. He'd noted how Ino and Choji had remained quiet throughout the meeting while Shikamaru had spoken up a few times. He nodded to the three, "It's good to see the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is still in use. Your clans have been allied with the Senju since long before the founding of this village. In fact your clans were the previous owners of this land."

Shikamaru huffed, "Yeah we know. My clan had the deer reserve and we were hearders. The Yamanaka clan lived in the village that predated Konoha and were merchants. The Akimitchi clan had the biggest farm in the region with everything from animals to fruits and vegetables."

Ino looked superiorly at the others, "See I told you we were better than the rest of you."

Hashirama frowned, but Ino hadn't noticed.

Choji noticed the Shodai's expression, "Ino…I think you shouldn't say stuff like that."

Ino glared at Choji but her attention turned to the Shodai when he cleared his throat. Hashirama sighed as he spoke, "Seniority due in part to the length your clan has resided here does not prove your clan's superiority. It is your contribution to the village that signifies that. That was why even though my clan while smaller than the other clans was given the position of leadership."

Sasuke smirked, "That's also why the Uchiha are the greatest now."

Neji glared at the Uchiha, "Were. Your clan barely has anyone to assist the village anymore. In fact you're the only active Uchiha ninja, and will be for a very long time."

Hashirama made his assessment on Team Asuma. Shikamaru being the team's leader and brains, while Choji kept the peace, and as of now Ino's only contribution was being the third member of their squad, he'd need to have some words with Asuma about his team.

This then directed him to the final team, Team Kakashi. So far he saw little difference between Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha clan he'd known in the past. Arrogant and self centered were common flaws among that clan, he also had a slight issue with opening his mouth and letting his thoughts spew out regardless of who was listening. The boy was heading for trouble. He then focused on the kunoichi teammate of the Uchiha. Sakura seemed to be battling between worshiping the ground the Uchiha walked on and acting like a true ninja.

Hashirama turned to Sakura, "Haruno, you're not clan born are you."

Sakura nodded, "My father used to be on the civilian council before it was dissolved. Through the council he became friends with Yamanaka Inoichi and through him made contact with the Hyuga clan. Hyuga Koga was my sponsor while I was in the academy; he also gave me training whenever he had time."

Hashirama nodded, "Sponsoring civilians in the academy is reminiscent of our training civilian children with our clan children during my time."

Kiba frowned, "Why didn't they all go to an academy?"

Hashirama smiled, "Because during my time there was no academy. Tobirama, my brother, was the one who focused on most of the village's infrastructure when he became Hokage. During my time I was more focused on politics and securing our village. I left internal issues to Tobirama."

Hinata spoke up, "The Nidaime Hokage was the one who created the clan districts and walled off the Uchiha District from the rest of the village."

Sasuke huffed, "He was separating us from all you lesser clans."

Hashirama frowned, "He was preventing a civil war."

Sasuke glared at the Shodai, "What?"

Hashirama sighed, "Your clan has been problematic since the beginning. First Madara betrayed the village. Then one of his decedents got it in his head that the Uchiha should rule and planned to usurp power. The most recent issue would be your father's plan…he planned to revolt as well. I will say your father's goals unlike those before him were good, his methods were not."

Sasuke frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Hashirama stood and turned to the large window, "You eleven are students of the most elite ninja of this village. Hiruzen, my student who became the Sandiame Hokage learned from the Mizukage that the students of her elites were given special dispensation in regards to certain S-rank information."

The eleven Genin were surprised at hearing this.

Hashirama turned to face the group, "The truth behind many things can lead to unforeseen consequences if not handled correctly." Hashirama turned to Sasuke, "Your clan was not betrayed by your brother as you've been told. Several high ranking members of the village during that time took it upon themselves to remove what they viewed as a threat. In truth the only threat was to their power. Itachi was ordered by that faction to remove the threat; he acted without confirmation with the Hokage, and no doubt acted in excess by murdering civilians as well as shinobi."

Hinata bowed her head, "My brother tried to stop Itachi…he…he was badly injured."

Hashirama nodded, "I've read both the cover story report and the official report. Koga though was not injured by Itachi, at least not entirely. Many of the injuries Koga sustained were caused by Madara, who had somehow breached Konoha's walls unnoticed and placed a powerful Genjutsu upon the village to cover what was happening."

Sasuke bowed his head, "My brother was following orders…" Sasuke turned toward the Shodai angrily, "…I want revenge. Who were the ones who ordered that massacre?"

Hashirama glared at the boy, "Do you think so little of the Sandaime to think he didn't appropriately punish those involved?"

Sasuke paused with shock.

Hashirama threw a file on the desk and several pictures slid out. Two were mug shots attached to arrest reports while the third was more recent. It showed a grotesque site of a man whose right eye had been ripped out along with his right arm being severed.

Hashirama sighed, "Hiruzen was never one to resist doing the hard things, but he was slow to act against those he'd once seen as friends. Danzo had imbued my cells into his right arm to allow him to control several Sharingans he'd claimed following the massacre. His past actions have caught up with him, he'll spend the remainder of his life in prison along with my other former students."

Sasuke looked at the images, "They're still alive?"

Hashirama nodded, "They've been imprisoned. Danzo was the only one who remained free, that was merely due to his use of a stolen Sharingan. He will not get away with it again."

Sasuke shook his head, "But Itachi murdered father and the others…he's still at fault."

Hashirama narrowed his gaze on the young Uchiha, "You will not go seeking vengeance. You are confined to the village, do you understand."

Sasuke huffed then stormed out of the office.

Sakura watched her teammate leave then turned back to the Shodai, "Um…Lord Senju? Where's Naruto? I haven't seen him since the memorial service."

Hashirama shook his head, "I sent Naruto with Master Jiraiya."

Sakura glanced at the others, "Um…do you know about?"

Hashirama nodded, "Yes I know." He turned to the other teams, "Team Kurenai, I'm assigning you to delivery service. Go find the builders and other repairers and find out whatever they need. The ANBU Boar is your contact." He turned to Team Guy, "Neji and Ten Ten, you'll help out around the hospital, on your way escort your teammate back there please." Neji and Ten Ten nodded, and Hashirama turned to Team Asuma, "Team Asuma is on cleanup, get those piles of trash out of the streets, and clear up the debris. The ANBU Puma will be your contact."

The three teams bowed then left, leaving Sakura alone with Hashirama. The Shodai turned to the pink haired Kunoichi, "Haruno, I have a job for you. I want you to go down to the archives and pull the files of the names on this list…" he handed her a scrap of paper, "…then bring me the files."

Sakura examined the list, "Lord Senju…we studied these people in history."

Hashirama nodded, "I don't doubt that. They were friends and members of my family, I would like to know what happened to them."

Sakura nodded, "Of course Lord Senju."

Hashirama turned to the window, "ANBU Owl is waiting to assist you."

Without replying Sakura made her way to the lower levels of the tower.

* * *

><p>Konoha Prison…<p>

Minato with his mask and hood on covering his appearance made his way to the high security cells. Entering the room that led to three cells he motioned for the ANBU on duty to open the doors.

ANBU Ferret pulled three levers that opened the doors. Shuffling out of the cells were Homura, Koharu, and Danzo who was using the wall to brace himself.

Homura turned to the man standing before them, "What do you want? Only the Hokage is allowed to visit us."

Minato tilted his head, "Only the current or past Hokages you mean."

Koharu frowned, "What are you getting at? Only Hiruzen is alive among the Hokages."

Minato chuckled and turned to Danzo, "Shimura-san, it's so unlike you to keep things from them."

Homura turned to Danzo, "What's he talking about Danzo?"

Danzo glared with his one eye at the figure, "Senju Hashirama-sensei, Senju Tobirama-sensei, and Namikaze Minato have all been revived."

Koharu turned toward Minato and squinted cursing the fact he'd no longer had his glasses, "Who are you?"

Minato turned to Ferret, "You mind if I remove my mask?"

Ferret knelt in the lowest manner pushing his forehead into the stone floor.

Minato then turned to the three former elders, "Ferret there is actually def, but is an impeccable lip reader, and knows sign language."

Homaru was the first to notice the man's hand had been making simple signs to the def ANBU.

Danzo glared at the prostrated ANBU, "Pathetic. Someone like him should have been put down at birth."

Minato reached up and pushed back his hood and removed his mask in a single motion. The three elders stood in shock at the hard edged glare from their former Hokage.

Danzo shook his head, "My root agents had heard the rumors…but I didn't believe them."

Minato narrowed his gaze on Danzo, "I figured you'd believe after Hashirama-sama took back what was rightfully his. He's not happy in the least about people using his body for their own gain. He's even helping my former student Tenzo develop his control over the Wood Release. He feels sorry for Tenzo, but when he felt a pull from his cells in you Danzo…I'll admit I haven't seen many who can scare me like that, and I stood toe to toe with the Kyubi."

Koharu bowed his head, "Lord Hokage…we are your humble servants. The treacherous Uchiha slandered us while in grief for those lost when we prevented their uprising."

Minato moved so quickly he'd been nothing but a blur. He caught Koharu by the collar and pinned him to the wall, "Do not think for a second I pity your fates. Fugaku was one of my best friends and you ordered his murder. Your actions nearly claimed the life of one of my students. Give me a good reason I shouldn't snap your necks this instant."

Danzo bowed his head, "We can reveal where your son is?"

Minato looked curiously at Danzo, "You can…for that matter how you know I had a son?"

Homura bowed her head, "Hiruzen told the council that the child's parentage was to remain a secret, and the way the Guardians were so protective of him were two of the easiest clues. Your students were more devoted to you than any other sensei they may have had."

Minato snickered, "What do you expect? Unlike you old lumps I actually treated my students like they were people and not just weapons. They were my soldiers, but they were also my family. Most of them had similar backgrounds to me, they were orphans. Only Koga and Kurenai had families outside the team, and between Kurenai's animosity with her father and Koga's issues with the clans, they both found the team to be a preferable family."

Danzo frowned, "You already know about your son."

Minato chuckled, "You're a fool Danzo, always were. You thought you were pulling a fast one over Hiruzen, then me, then Hiruzen during his second term." Minato released Koharu then backed up to the door and returned his hood and mask to covering his head, "Now get back in your cells…wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen."

The three former elders shuffled back into their cells. Minato tapped Ferret on the shoulder and the ANBU looked up. Minato signed for him to close the cells and return to his duties. The ANBU nodded and went about checking his prisoners, then closing and locking the cell doors.

After all three cells were closed and locked Minato departed the prison.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wandering the village contemplating what he'd learned from the Shodai. Everywhere he went he saw people looking either happy or at least wearing happy faces to cover their grief. He knew that at least fifty civilians had been killed during the invasion; most had been foreigners who'd gotten separated when Sasuke and his fellow Genin led them toward the shelters.<p>

The young Uchiha frowned at the thought his own clan would attempt to cause the same pain. He soon found himself before the one person who could explain it all to him.

His mother was glaring over Inuzuka Tsume's shoulder as the Inuzuka matriarch was yelling at a merchant. From the words she was using he deduced that Tsume had happened across the merchant attempting to overcharge his mother on the produce in the stand next to the man.

Sasuke walked up to the two women and the merchant. He turned toward the merchant, "Is there a problem here?"

The merchant sneered at Sasuke, "Damn Uchiha. We'd never have this problem if that stupid Itachi had just finish off the lot of you."

Before Sasuke or Mikoto reacted Tsume caught the man by his throat and lifted him clear off his feet, "Don't try and pin that on the Uchiha clan. It's not their fault we were attacked."

The merchant glared, "Tell that to my wife and daughter…they never stood a chance against those Suna nin."

Tsume dropped the merchant and turned to Mikoto, "There's an Inuzuka merchant over in my district. Why don't you buy your produce from him from now on?"

Mikoto nodded, "You're right Tsume, buying from a clan storehouse would save on walking. Thank you for the offer."

The two women turned and began walking toward the Inuzuka District. Sasuke quickly fell in step behind them only sparing a brief glance at the merchant who was picking himself up off the ground.

Sasuke watched as Tsume made introduction between his mother and the Inuzuka who ran a small provisions store. The store was on the border between Inuzuka and Aburame Districts, only a few blocks from his own district.

After some haggling Mikoto got a reasonably fair deal on provisions that would be sent to the Uchiha District daily. Sasuke then walked beside his mother as they headed back to their home.

They hadn't gone far before Mikoto spoke, "You're quiet Sasuke. That doesn't usually bode well."

Sasuke looked at the ground then turned to his mother, "Mom…was dad a bad man?"

Mikoto frowned, "That is a strange question."

Sasuke sighed, "I spoke with the Shodai today and he said the former elders ordered the assassination of father, that he was a threat to the village."

Mikoto shook her head, "Your father was not a bad man Sasuke. He was a strong fighter, and loyal to this village. He'd spent years protecting it as a shinobi and as the head of the police force. Unfortunately he was not a patient man, he demanded action be taken to deal with the true threat to the village."

Sasuke frowned, "The true threat?"

Mikoto smiled thinking of days past, "Your father had a vision…a vision to restore the village to the way it was during the Yondaime's time. A time where the Shinobi ruled and the elder council and civilian council were merely advisors. We shinobi are the arms and hands of our Hokage, and as such we should govern this village as a shinobi village. Even now we pander to the civilians far too much."

Sasuke frowned, "You mean D-rank missions?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No, but your father felt D-ranks would be more beneficial to the academy students, some more difficult D-ranks could be handled by rookie Genin. The Yondaime wanted the village to be strong without losing our way of life. After his death the elders and civilians took advantage of the chaos and rested more power for themselves. Many civilians even felt this was wrong, but not enough to stop it."

Sasuke detected a hint of longing when his mother spoke of the Yondaime, "You knew the Yondaime Hokage?"

Mikoto nodded, "Namikaze Minato, he was a few years younger than your father, closer to my age. I met him when I first started dating your father. Minato and he had struck up a strange friendship based on their mutual ideals. They both believed the strong needed to protect the weak, even from themselves at times. When Minato was selected as Hokage, your father knew the days of the clans had come. Minato relied on the clan heads as his most loyal advisors, your father and the others would spend hours debating in council with the other Jonin, then secretly meet hours later with the Hokage to undermine the civilian and elders. Minato had almost garnered enough support to remove the former elders from power when the Kyubi attacked."

Sasuke frowned, "Too bad…they'd have already been ousted and father wouldn't have had to do what he did."

Mikoto smiled sadly, "This is why I've never condoned your desire for vengeance. While your brother was acting on orders the situation was too complex for you to understand."

Sasuke noticed they'd arrived at the Uchiha District gates. The gates were closed and he knew four clansmen were on the other side and would only open it once they'd confirmed their identities.

Mikoto saw him looking at the gate, "Are you coming?"

Sasuke turned away shaking his head, "I think I'll go see if Kakashi-sensei has any time to give me some extra training."

* * *

><p>Guy frowned as he watched Kakashi lay unconscious, "What happened to them?"<p>

Kurenai sighed, "I'm thinking it's some kind of genjutsu…the likes of which I'm unfamiliar with."

Asuma shook his head, "Hope Koga doesn't get hit by it too. He's on his own until he joins up with Master Jiraiya and Uzumaki."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Yamashiro Aoba rushed in, "Is it true? Did Uchiha Itachi really come back to the village looking for Naruto?"

"What?"

The three Jonins and one Special Jonin turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing behind Aoba. Before anyone could react Sasuke was dashing down the hall.

Kurenai slapped her forehead, "You idiot!"

Asuma and Guy frowned at the Special Jonin then Asuma turned to Guy, "You'd better go after Sasuke, you're the fastest after Koga."

Guy nodded then left.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto had just arrived at the hot springs. Jiraiya had decided to do some 'research' then set off again first thing in the morning.<p>

Naruto looked around, "Hey, pervy sage? Are we going to find Tsunade in a place like this?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, actually Naruto I know where Tsunade is exactly, but unless we used one of Hyuga Koga's summonings we'd never make the trip there in a single day."

Naruto looked impressed, "Koga's dogs are that fast?"

Jiraiya chuckled again, "Don't let them hear you calling them dogs. Koga summons wild canines, such as wolves and foxes among many others."

Naruto frowned, "He can summon a fox?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, and most of Koga's summoning animals are about the size of a horse if not bigger. They're meant to be ridden and to assist him in making long distance journeys quickly."

Naruto pointed at the few inns around them, "Where are we staying?"

Jiraiya pointed to the shabbiest one, "That looks like a nice place."

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Don't worry its better on the inside than it looks on the outside. Go tell the clerk you need my room, he'll get you set up. I'm going to do a little snooping around then I'll join you. Practice those meditation exercises we've been working on."

Naruto grumbled then headed for the inn.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Gen slid to a stop within the small assortment of buildings, his rider dismounting as the great dire wolf came to a stop launching the ninja a few more feet forward. Koga landed in a kneeling position and inhaled the air, "Damn. Itachi and Kisame are already here."<p>

Gen's head turned left and right, "Commander they've scattered their scent all over. I doubt the jackels could even find them."

Koga narrowed his gaze then smirked, "Well, they may have fooled my sense of smell, but there's no escaping my Byakugan." Koga's dojutus activated and he scanned the village. "I can't see them or Naruto…Jiraiya's in that restaurant."

Koga dismissed Gen then dashed to the restaurant.

As he entered he dodged the kunai aimed for his head and deflected the one aimed for his chest.

Jiraiya frowned when he saw Koga standing there, "Koga? What are you doing here?"

Koga snarled, "Where's Naruto?"

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze, "He's at the inn, what happened?"

Koga stormed out of the restaurant with Jiraiya following quickly, "Itachi and the missing nin Hoshigaki Kisame from Kiri happened. They're both members of Akatsuki, they attacked us and seriously injured a few people."

Jiraiya pointed toward the inn he'd sent Naruto to, "He should be in there. Your eyes should have seen him easily."

Koga focused his dojutsu on the building, "Damn, something is obscuring my vision within that building. Itachi's doing not doubt."

* * *

><p>Inside the inn…<p>

Naruto sat on the single bed of the room surrounded by twenty of his clones, all doing the meditation exercise. A loud knock on the door broke his concentration, "Damn it pervy sage. The desk clerk said he'd give you a key."

The knocking became harder and the door began to shake under the force.

Naruto got up, "Alright…give me a minute." He dispersed his clones then moved to the door. He unlocked it and began opening it, but as soon as he was able to look out in the hall he froze at the man standing before him.

Itachi glared at Naruto, "Come Naruto. It's time to go."

Naruto growled, "No way I'm going anywhere with someone like you." Naruto slammed the door closed, but before he could even lock it a massive weapon bashed it down. Naruto barely avoided it.

Kisame chuckled, "Come along quietly brat, and I won't have to hurt you…much."

"How about you rephrase that fish face?"

Naruto looked pass the two men to another pair in the hall. Koga and Jiraiya stood behind the two intruders, and both looked ready to kill.

Koga pointed his palm at the two Akatsuki members, "Water Release; Micro Rasenspears!"

Itachi successfully avoided the five miniature spears of water, but Kisame wasn't so lucky. Two of the spears ripped through the former Swordsman's arm.

Kisame grimaced as he grabbed his arm, "Damn…Itachi why didn't you warn me about that?"

Itachi frowned and turned to his partner, "Because that attack is new."

Koga chuckled, "Itachi, didn't I always tell you not to show all your cards. I've been working on this for awhile. It uses less chakra then the larger version."

Naruto noticed the opening given him as Itachi and Kisame were no longer blocking the door. He dashed out and slid behind Koga and Jiraiya, "What's the plan?"

Jiraiya smirked, "You just sit back and watch kid. Let old Jiraiya and Koga handle this."

Koga raised his palm again, "Now for the advanced version. Water Release; Micro Rasenspear, Gatling Attack!"

Kisame and Itachi dodged toward the wall as a constant stream of micro water spears cut through everything as it chased them. Kisame bashed down the wall into the next room then they exploded out of the door into the hall.

Koga had ceased the attack then and was breathing heavy as he grasped his right wrist, "Stupid wooden walls, takes too long to cut through them."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Koga, that attack need serious work. For a water based attack it's far too slow."

Koga grumbled as Jiraiya turned to the two Akatsuki member, "Well it was nice running into the pair of you it just means I can eliminate you now."

"Itachi's mine!"

Everyone turned to see Sasuke blocking the two Akatsukis' escape.

Koga huffed, "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke pointed toward Itachi, "I'm bringing him in; he'll pay for what he's done."

Naruto and Koga were both surprised by Sasuke's comment.

Itachi bowed his head, "I see…so they've told you the truth. I told the elders…"

Koga looked at Itachi with a strange expression, "The elders? Itachi you've not been keeping tabs on the village very well. Your mom and my father sacrificed the council to remove the elders and civilian councils. Since about a month after your betrayal the Hokage has been the sole leader of the village, his only advisors have been The Guardians and the Clan Head council since they weren't an official council before, and that's all we've been, advisors."

Itachi frowned, "Then…"

Sasuke fumed, "Itachi! You'll come quietly, or I'll force you to surrender."

Itachi turned to his brother, "Sasuke, who told you about the truth?"

Sasuke huffed, "None of your business. Prisoners have no right to ask questions."

Itachi turned to Kisame, "Keep them from interfereing. I'll have to deal with my brother if we're to complete this mission."

Sasuke charged at Itachi, "I didn't get to show this off at the finals…Chidori!"

Itachi sighed as he spotted the first form of the lighting cutter, "Kakashi's one original technique. He never taught it too me, but I saw it enough to recognize it." Just before the attack landed Itachi reached out and caught Sasuke's wrist and threw him against the wall.

Sasuke grunted as he slid down the wall.

Itachi picked him and held him against the wall, "Tsukuyomi!"

Koga turned to Jiraiya, "Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded, "Summoning Jutsu; Toad Mouth Bind!"

Itachi stopped his technique as the hall turned into the throat of a giant toad.

Koga frowned, "Um…what the hell?"

Kisame turned to the Hyuga, "I'm going to guess you know less about this than us."

Jiraiya glared at the former Kirin in, "This technique is inescapable. It's only a matter of time before you're dissolved by the acids in here."

Kisame pointed at the Jiraiya, "Ha! Then you'll be dissolved as well."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Actually no…you see Naruto and I are protected because we're both Toad Summoners, while Koga there…well I know from past experience that both Hyugas and Inuzukas seem to have a high resistance to this technique, something to do with their heightened senses."

Itachi turned to his brother, "What of Sasuke?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Who? Oh him…well I'm sure Koga will kill you both soon enough to prevent anything permanent."

Itachi turned to Kisame, "Kisame, we're out of here?"

The blue skinned Shinobi pointed at Naruto, "What about the brat?"

Itachi glared, "We'll have to try another day. We're no match in this condition."

The two Akatsuki members dashed down the hall and exploded out of the building.

Koga turned to Jiraiya, "Inescapable?"

Jiraiya huffed, "Well, there goes the record for that technique." He deactivated the technique and began moving toward Sasuke.

"Dynamic Entry!"

A green blur struck Jiraiya in his face then stopped to reveal Guy.

Naruto turned to Guy, "Hey, you're Bush Brow's Sensei."

Koga shook his head as he looked at the floor, "Guy…you just successfully hit one of the strongest ninja from our village."

Guy looked at Jiraiya who was rubbing mark that strangely resembled Guy's foot.

Guy scratched his head, "Sorry about that Master Jiraiya…just a simple case of mistaken identity."

Jiraiya grumbled, "More like a case of missing brain."

Guy ignored the comment and turned to Koga, "Sasuke overheard someone mention Itachi, and he came to stop him."

Koga pointed at Sasuke who was slumped unconscious, "Yeah, we know."

Guy walked over and picked the unconscious Genin up and slung him over his shoulder, "I'll just take him back to the village…looks like whatever he was struck with was the same thing that got Kakashi and Tobirama-sama."

Naruto looked surprised, "Kakashi-sensei is injured to?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, Itachi and that Kisame came to the village looking for you. That's why I was sent."

Naruto frowned, "Why are they after me?"

Jiraiya frowned, "I was hoping to wait till you were a little older to tell you this…they aren't after you particularly, they're after what's inside you."

Naruto looked at the three adults, "You mean the Kyubi?"

Koga and Guy both bowed their heads while Jiraiya continued, "It was almost thirteen years ago that the Kyubi attacked…"

Koga's head shot up, "Master Jiraiya? You're not going to tell him that are you?"

Jiraiya turned to the Hyuga whose face was set in a hard expression which made him look more like his father. Jiraiya sighed, "You're right…that can wait." Jiraiya turned back to Naruto, "They want the Kyubi, but not only him, but all the others as well. We don't know what they're planning, but we're not going to give them any chances. That's why the Jinchuriki have been limited on what mission they could take, and that they must be guarded at all times."

Naruto lowered his head, "Is that why I'm on Kakashi's team?"

Koga chuckled, "You could say that…but there are more reasons than that. Actually, I kind of abused my position that day and padded the teams. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai knew I'd be the one passing out the team assignments. The Sandaime had a Jonin who has finished training a team, and isn't accepting a new one that year select suitable teams based on a lot of guidelines."

Naruto frowned, "You've had a genin team?"

Koga sighed, "Yes and no. I was the Jonin Captain of Team Ibiki. I substituted for Ibiki whenever he was doing work for the IT department that he couldn't take his team with him. Then when Yugao and Itachi became Chunin I pretty much took over as their full time captain, until they became Jonin and I pawned them off to Tenzo."

Naruto looked surprised, "Itachi? You mean that guy we were just fighting."

Koga nodded, "I taught him...I guess I failed at teaching him to be loyal to his village. That's why I haven't taken a team of my own."

Guy shook his head, "Koga…I'm taking Sasuke back, what will you be doing?"

Koga sighed, "I'll return as well. I highly doubt they'll come after Naruto again so soon."

Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "I think Koga's right, but just to be safe we'll head out immediately."

Naruto nodded then turned back to Koga and Guy, "Please take care of Sasuke."

Guy nodded, "Just bring Tsunade back quickly, we have a lot of injured and we're in desperate need of her medical jutsu."

Jiraiya gave a curt nod, "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Jiraiya and Naruto watched the two Jonin depart then gathered their belongings and departed before the innkeeper learned of the damages.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's Base, Somewhere in Rice Country…<p>

Kabuto finished bandaging Orochimaru's arms, "I'm sorry master, but this treatment has failed as well…the only thing I think will work is if you take a new body."

Orochimaru glared, "If I take another body it will be three years before I can take another. I won't wait that long for Saskue."

Kabuto sighed, "My lord, if you don't transfer now you may be too weak to transfer when he's brought here."

Orochimaru sat staring at his useless arms, "Damn that old fool…now instead of one old Hokage there is three young powerful Hokage."

Kabuto bowed his head, "My lord, how did you not know about the technique to free the resurrected from the Impure World Resurrection?"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, "It was a technique created by that worthless Namikaze Minato…the student of my former teammate Jiraiya. It was even able to revive Namikaze from the stomach of the Shinigami."

Kabuto looked surprised, "Perhaps we could use that technique…"

Orochimaru snapped, "Never! I will never use a technique created by him."

Kabuto backed away with his hands in a placating manner, "As you wish master…it's just…we're running out of options."

Orochimaru smirked, "Speaking of old teammates…perhaps it's time to visit my other teammate…Tsunade."

Kabuto frowned, "And if she won't help you?"

Orochimaru huffed, "Fine…prepare the selection process. If I can't wait for Sasuke then I'll just have to bide my time."

* * *

><p>Tanzuka Quarter…<p>

Jiraiya and Naruto entered the Quarter to find a festival had begun.

Naruto looked around, "So where will we find Tsunade?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Know her she'll be in either a sake house or a gambling den." Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Seeing as I'll take some time to find her exact location, why don't you go ahead and finish the Rasengan training."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I finished the water balloons and rubber ball, what's next."

Jiraiya stopped at a stand and bough a few balloons, "Follow me."

Naruto followed Jiraiya to a secluded park outside the Quarter, "What are we doing here?"

"Starting your training," Jiraiya set down the balloons then picked one and held it out, "You'll use these to help combine steps one and two. The ballon will help you stabilize the shape in a sphere."

* * *

><p>Across town…<p>

Shizune and Tsunade were just leaving another gambling den when they were approached by two men.

Tsunade bowed her head, "It's been a long time Orochimaru…what's the meaning of this visit?"

Orochimaru removed his straw hat, "Always so perceptive Tsunade-hime. I so miss watching you pummel that oaf Jiraiya."

Tsunade glared at the snake, "Orochimaru, we despise each other, so either tell me what you want, or I'll make the world a better place by removing you from it."

Orochimaru mock gasped, "Lady Tsunade, I've always had nothing but the utmost respect, but you're right I am here on business. I don't expect to get something for nothing now. You see, recently I had a meeting with our former sensei, things didn't go well and one thing led to another. He damaged my arms quite severely. I was hoping you could heal them."

Tsunade glanced at the damage, "I can't heal what's already dead Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked, "But you can heal my arms…can't you."

Tsunade sighed, "There's a way…I've not used it in a very long time. Give me a couple days to get it ready, then I'll take care of you personally."

Orochimaru smirked, "Thank you Tsunade, I will make sure your reward is worth it."

The Snake and his apprentice had just vanished when Tsunade heard a faint explosion from the distanced, "What now?"

Shizune who'd stayed unnaturally quiet during Tsunade's discussion with Orochimaru turned to her Sensei, "Lady Tsunade, should we investigate?"

Tsunade hummed to herself then nodded, "Yes…I have a feeling I know who that was."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya smiled as Naruto made his second Rasengan and bashed it into a tree.<p>

The Sannin had to admit Naruto's unique method for making the Rasengan was interesting. A normal person wouldn't be able to create a shadow clone every time they needed a Rasengan, and Naruto's method added several seconds to the preparation time.

Jiraiya turned as two people entered their clearing, "Well Hime, surprised to see you. Thought I'd have to look through every gambling den, bar, and inn in the Quarter to find you."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya? What are you doing here, and why did you bring him?"

Jiraiya smiled sadly, "Sensei's dead Tsunade…it's time for you to come home and take the hat."

Tsunade lowered her gaze, "Sensei…gone…" She looked back to Jiraiya, "How?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Orochimaru, he led an attack against the village. Just by luck, and a lot of mistakes by Orochimaru's forces, we were prepared, even had Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo helping us. Even with them we were hit hard. Hyuga Koga and I spent most the battle dealing with Snake Summonings that wanted to tear down the walls. Orochimaru personally fought the Kages, in an attempt to finish Orochimaru and make up for the mistake of not finishing him all those years ago, Sensei used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal…unfortunately he only had enough chakra to seal Orochimaru's arms."

Tsunade frowned, "I see…so that's why."

Jiraiya frowned back, "What's that?"

Tsunade smirked, "Jiraiya…our former teammate came to me to get his arms healed. I think for my first act as Hokage I'll skin Orochimaru."

Jiraiya sighed, "So he came to you…when you meeting him?"

Tsunade turned to see Naruto walked toward them, "Soon…I'll have Shizune take Naruto to the inn we're staying at."

* * *

><p>Shizune and Naruto were just about to the inn when Tanzuka Castle exploded. Naruto turned to the dust cloud, "What was that?"<p>

Shizune frowned, "Oh no, Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya…they were going to ambush Orochimaru there."

Naruto snarled, "Orochimaru? That snake bastard who hurt Sasuke and attacked the village."

Shizune saw Naruto wanting to go, and her own desire to aid her Sensei, "Naruto, no matter what we find stay close. We don't know what we're getting into."

* * *

><p>The pair landed on the edge of the ruined castle to find Orochimaru glaring at his former teammates with Kabuto standing beside him.<p>

Orochimaru smirked as he spotted them, "Hmm…what's this, the students coming to aid their masters? Kabuto, I'll take care of this, you deal with them."

Kabuto bowed his head, "Yes master."

Kabuto charged at Naruto and Shizune.

Shizune pushed Naruto to the side and dodged the other way. Kabuto chased Naruto seeing him as the bigger threat.

Naruto glared at Kabuto, "You? You were at the Chunin Exams, you were one of us?"

Kabuto glared, "I was never a Leaf nin, I only pretended to belong to the Leaf to spy for my master. If it wasn't for that blasted ANBU commander and his chakra draining technique I'd have easily knocked the whole stadium out. Instead I failed my master and our forces were nearly decimated by the Leaf and its allies."

Naruto growled, "I'll kill you traitor."

Kabuto laughed, "Such strong words from such a brat. I'll have fun cutting you up, maybe I'll send your remains back to your pathetic village."

Shizune appeared behind Kabuto, "Did you forget you were facing two of us?"

Kabuto turned in time to see her hand gloved in green chakra slice the tendons in his shoulder. He jumped away from her next strike and clutched his arm, "Damn…I should have known she'd have taught you medical ninjutsu."

Naruto looked surprised, "Shizune, what did you do?"

Shizune kept a fighting stance with her hands engulfed in green chakra, "This is healing chakra Naruto, used in a specific way it becomes a very lethal weapon. I just severed that Kabuto guys tendons, I missed though because I was aiming for his heart."

Naruto grinned, "That's a cool technique Shizune, but let me show my new move." Naruto created a shadow clone, "Rasengan!"

Naruto charged at Kabuto with the swirling ball of chakra.

Shizune saw Kabuto readying to jump and strike in one move. She body flickered to beside Kabuto and before he could react sliced the tendons in his leg and causing him to slouch down on the injured leg.

This caused Naruto's Rasengan which was aimed for Kabuto's lower abdomen to hit his upper abdomen and sent him slamming hard into a large piece of the ruined castle.

Orochimaru fumed as he watched his best students be so easily defeated by the students of his former teammates. Orochimaru glared darkly at Naruto, he knew the Akatsuki was after the boy, and thought to destroy him before they could get their hands on him.

Orochimaru called out, "Kabuto!"

Groggily standing Kabuto rushed to his master's side, "Yes master?"

Orochimaru glared at the four Leaf nin, "Summon him?"

Kabuto looked surprised, "But master?"

Orochimaru snickered, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade called out as well, "Summoning Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared Gamabunta and Katsuyu appeared facing off with Manda, each had their summoner standing upon their head.

Kabuto crouched next to Orochimaru as Manda glared at his opponents, "Hmm…why have you summoned me Orochimaru? You will owe me a great sacrifice for this?"

Kabuto bowed as he spoke to the snake, "Don't worry master Manda, you'll get your sacrifice."

Orochimaru then commanded, "Manda, kill that brat in the orange jumpsuit, he'll be the first of your many sacrifices."

Jiraiya huffed, "I don't think so. Gamabunta!"

The boss toad grunted as he drew his sword, "Right!"

Tsunade called to Katsuyu, "Let's cover them!"

Katsuyu spoke softly, "As you wish my lady."

Manda made to strike toward Naruto and Shizune, but was blocked by Katsuyu's acidic spit. Dodging the spit sent him straight into Gamabunta's strike. Manda used his superior speed to avoid the swing then catch the sword. He pulled it from Gamabunta's grip then made to throw it back. Gamabunta dodged the sword. Manda followed the sword and struck at Gamabunta.

The boss toad caught Manda's jaws and held him at bay. Unnoticed by the snake or his summoners Katsuyu had moved toward the sword, and Tsunade with her strength used the massive weapon as Katsuyu propelled her summoner into the air. The blade struck through the snake's jaws pinning them closed, and forcing Manda to abandon the battlefield due to his injury.

Orochimaru cursed as he and Kabuto stood beside the massive sword having landed after Manda's retreat.

Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, "Would it not be prudent to retreat master?"

Orochimaru glared at Tsunade's back, "Not without Tsunade, I will force her to heal my arms." Orochimaru shot out his tongue to catch Tsunade. It wrapped around her throat and almost caught her off balance. She regained her footing on the sword's pommel.

Orochimaru didn't have a chance to react. He felt Tsunade grasp his tongue, and then he was flying towards her. The next she'd punched him and he was sent flying. Kabuto quickly found him and they retreated.

After Orochimaru had fled Jiraiya and Tsunade returned to their apprentices. Tsunade glared at Shizune, "I thought I told you two to go to the inn and stay there?"

Shizune looked sheepish, "Um…we were worried."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Lay off Tsunade, they did pretty well with that Kabuto guy. If it was anyone else besides a medic nin, they'd have finished him permanently."

Tsunade sighed, "Well, Orochimaru is gone for now. We should return to the village…I have a job to do."

Jiraiya chuckled, "And do I have the surprise for you."

Tsunade sent Jiraiya a confused yet equally dangerous look that signaled it had better not be anything perverted.

* * *

><p>Koga entered his room at the Hyuga Compound and stared blankly at the person in his room. Yugao sat on his futon reading, and several boxes were piled in the corner.<p>

Koga frowned as he found his voice, "Um…what's going on?"

Yugao sighed, "Your grandfather and uncle showed up at my door this afternoon with a bunch of branch members. They boxed my stuff up and brought me here."

Koga rubbed the back of his head, "Does my father know this?"

Yugao shook her head, "He didn't before, but he came upon them storing my stuff in here. I'm sure all the times Anko's said stuff about dating you, she was never once said she was forced to move in with you."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, we've been together less than a month, and I dated her for years…" Koga dropped his vest on the floor then turned back to the door, "I'll go see what this is about."

* * *

><p>Koga located his father, grandfather, and uncle in Hiashi's study. He entered without knocking, "Good, just the people I was looking for."<p>

Hiashi looked up, "I see you've discovered your grandfather's plan to make me a grandfather."

Koga turned to the Hyuga Elder, "Grandfather?"

The elder sighed, "Koga you're not getting any younger."

Koga looked exasperated, "I'm twenty seven."

The elder nodded, "And most Shinobi your age have married and had children by now."

Koga crossed his arms, "I can name at least eight who haven't…one of them is sitting in my room right now."

Hizashi chuckled, "Don't forget Koga, your father had already had you when he was fifteen. That was about the age you were when you first started dating that Mitarashi girl."

Hiashi sighed, "Koga, as you know Uzuki Yugao is a war orphan, as such she has no family to make an arranged marriage for her, and her personal life has been basically of her own choosing. Konoha has certain laws in this situation. Any kunoichi who has no living family may be married into a clan if she becomes pregnant with a child of that clan."

Koga nodded, "I know all of that father. Grandfather informed me of that after he learned Anko had been pregnant on several occasions."

Hiashi nodded, "The elders are forcing my hand."

Koga frowned, "What?"

The Elder spoke in a calming voice knowing his grandson's volatile nature, "The council has voted that if you don't choose a wife within a year from now you'll be forced to marry Kurotsuchi of Iwa. Her grandfather the Tsuchikage has been informed of this arrangement, and has agreed."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "Whose bright idea was that?"

"Mine."

Koga and the other three turned as Minato entered the room.

Minato had been standing in an adjacent room. He narrowed his gaze at his student, "We need to stabilize our alliance with Iwa, but I won't force one of my students to be a pawn in political games."

Koga crossed his arms, "So if I don't do it who will?"

Minato shook his head, "This plan wasn't of our initiative, Onoki sent a messenger with the proposal, and we counter offered giving you a way out. Onoki said if you found a wife before the deadline then he'd withdraw the offer, but either way our alliance will still be strengthened."

Koga frowned, "How?"

Hiashi sighed, "Onoki had his granddaughter adopt Naruto. He's technically an orphan, and though he's of age due to his status as a shinobi of the village, the daimyo agreed to the adoption. She'll come to inform Naruto, but other than that she'll have little contact with him. He'll remain a leaf nin, but Iwa will come to his aid as if he was one of their own."

Koga sighed, "So the plan of the marriage between me and Kurotsuchi was merely to give Naruto an adoptive parent in Konoha."

Hizashi nodded, "That's true, but is not really a necessity. There are many non-clan ninja who have relatives in other villages; even a few of the smaller clans have branches of their families in other villages."

Koga turned to Minato, "Sensei…what are your wishes?"

Minato crossed his arms, "You're not a child anymore Koga, you're a grown man, and have a right to make your own decisions. From what I've learned Naruto sees you as an older brother, especially since you aided in his training with Master Jiraiya."

Koga sighed, "I'll talk it over with Yugao…seeing as I can see my clan's opinion."

Hiashi nodded, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Koga returned to his room to find two Branch House women sorting through Yugao's possessions. Yugao was standing to the side fuming, "You know I can take care of that myself?"<p>

The two Branch women merely looked over their shoulders at Yugao then went back to their task.

Koga shook his head, "Yeah that won't work. They're trained to ignore protests such as that."

Yugao frowned, "Your family has people who do everything for them?"

Koga chuckled, "I didn't even dress myself till I was seven. The Branch House serves the Main, and for any Branch members who aren't ninja this is their duty."

Yugao huffed, "So, did you figure out why I was kidnapped from my apartment?"

Koga nodded, "Yeah, my clan's elders have passed an ultimatum. I either marry you or a Kunoichi from Iwa in a year's time."

Yugao looked at him blankly, "They do know we've barely started dating right?"

Koga sighed, "The umm…sleeping together, well that kind of made them think. Remember they don't know I was dating Kurotsuchi until just a few months ago."

Yugao nodded, "Yeah, I covered for you remember."

Koga nodded, "Did I ever thank you for that?"

Yugao smirked, "Well, I'll take the other night as a down payment."

Koga glanced at the two Branch women who were now watching them, "You two can finish that later, your dismissed."

The women scurried out without a reply.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Neji was walking down the hall when he heard something from within Koga's quarters. Wondering what the strange sounds were he activated his Byakugan. Immediately he deactivated his dojutsu and marched down the hall with his head bowed low.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata found him in the kitchen an hour later drinking a strong cup of tea, "Neji…why are here? I thought you had a training session with father?"<p>

Hinata's father entered with another cup of tea and placed it in front of Neji, "Here, this should help."

Neji turned to his uncle, "Would activating my seal erase that from my mind?"

Hiashi sighed, "Unfortunately no…Koga's technique could but it has been too long now. The force he'd have to strike with could cause more damage."

Hinata looked at her father, "What happened?"

Hiashi was about to answer, but paused when he saw his nephew preparing to scratch his own eyes. Hiashi sighed, "Your cousin saw something with his Byakugan he was not quite ready to see."

Hizashi entered frowning, "There you are. I've been waiting in the dojo for an hour."

Hinata bowed her head, "Neji saw something…"

Neji shook, "Uncle is that why we're warned against using our Byakugan at night?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes Neji, children shouldn't see that, while it's a very natural activity, and none of you'd be here without your parents doing that activity. We Hyuga normally refrain from doing it while you children are awake."

Hinata turned to her father, "You mean he saw Koga and Yugao?"

Neji frowned, "You've seen them…um…doing it before?"

Hinata shook her head, "Umm…no…I saw mother and father. Koga saw them when he was younger, and he helped me when I saw them."

Hizashi turned to his brother, "You scarred your own son and daughter?"

Hiashi frowned, "I don't think I scarred them…I didn't even know they'd seen us?"

Hinata began pushing her index fingers together in her nervous habit, "Koga said he'd slipped away and went to his Sensei's house. His sensei and his sensei's girlfriend explained to him what he saw. I went to him when I saw you and mother."

Hizashi frowned and turned to Hiashi, "Brother…Koga's sensei? Wasn't he the student of the self proclaimed super pervert?"

Hiashi turned to Hinata, "Um…how exactly did your brother explain what you saw."

* * *

><p>Fifty minutes later…<p>

Koga and Yugao entered the kitchen. Hiashi, Hizashi, and Neji were all sitting with massive cups of tea as Hinata finished explaining the entire cycle of procreation from conception to birth.

Koga frowned as he heard the tail end of the talk.

Yugao who had been carrying a groggy Hanabi had quickly turned to Koga while covering the girl's ears.

Koga crossed his arms, "Um…what's going on?"

Hiashi stood and walked over to his son, "Oh, nothing…just a small family discussion. You weren't needed, and Hanabi was too young for this talk."

Koga smelt the sake on his father's breath and walked over to the table and smelled each of the three cups of tea, "A discussion in which you felt you, Uncle, and Neji needed to be drunk."

Neji blinked at his cousin, "I'm not drunk…oh, right, I am."

Hizashi sighed, "Koga, I'd appreciate it if you'd resist mentally scarring your cousin in the future."

Koga's eyes widened in understanding, "He used his Byakugan?"

Hiashi nodded, "Right outside your door."

Yugao's face reddened, while Koga mentally slapped himself. He was slightly relieved that Hanabi hadn't seen anything. She'd taken a nap after her own afternoon training regimen, but upon waking couldn't find anyone. She decided to try Koga's door, and by the grace of kami they'd already finished by the time she'd knocked, she'd still been groggy enough not to realize they were both only half dressed when she'd been admitted.

Koga sighed and turned to Hinata, "It's almost dinner, why don't you and Yugao take Hanabi to the dining hall. Tonight is a full clan meal, so I'll try and get these three sobered up enough so as to not make fools of themselves."

Hinata nodded and the two kunoichi and Hanabi left. Koga sighed as he moved to find a clean teapot that hadn't had sake mixed in.

* * *

><p>The next morning….Konoha Gate…<p>

Asuma's laughter drowned out all other sounds as Koga told his teammates about his father, uncle, and cousin's drunken antics from the night before.

Koga huffed, "That wasn't the half of it. After father tripped, uncle sat in father's place, while father was already sitting there. Then Neji turned to a Main House elder sitting nearby and began to address him as a smell old shoe. Why he called him that I'll never know."

Guy looked worriedly at Koga, "He wasn't punished was he?"

Koga looked at Guy curiously, "You do know father and I are the only two who can activate Neji's seal right?"

Guy frowned, "That didn't stop them from forcing you to before."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, don't remind me, besides the elders couldn't call for any punishment see as my father began laughing at that comment."

Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao were sitting a little ways off from the others. Anko smirked at Yugao, "So why were those three Hyuga so drunk last night?"

Yugao nervously cleared her throat, "How would I know?"

Kurenai smirked, "Because it's common knowledge you've moved into the compound."

Anko grinned evilly, "Yeah, I never got that treatment when I dated Koga."

Yugao glared at them, "So what, maybe Koga's cousin Neji saw something he shouldn't have…and that kind of led to other things which resulted in three drunken Hyugas. I never knew Hyugas were so funny when drunk."

Kurenai sighed, "It's why they don't drink very often, and when they do it's normally very little."

This banter stopped as four figures approached the gate. The group tensed but relaxed as Koga waved hand to signal them to stand down, "It's them."

Jiraiya sighed as they stood before the gate facing seven of the guardians, "So good to see you lot, suspected we'd have a larger welcoming party than this."

Koga pointed toward the tower, "They're waiting in the office. The sooner the ceremony is done the sooner we can get back to work."

Tsunade stepped forward, "You're right Koga, let's go."

Naruto huffed, "But Tsunade-baachan, you said you'd fix up Kakashi and the others."

Tsunade huffed and turned to the blond Genin, "Don't worry Naruto, I'll take a look at your friends, but first I have to officially be named Hokage."

Jiraiya turned to Kurenai, "Have all those affected by Itachi's genjutsu moved to the hospital. That way we can handle them at one time."

Kurenai bowed, "It's already been done."

Tsunade nodded, "Then let's get going."

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled as he followed them to the Tower. When they entered the Hokage's office they found two masked men, they were both flanking the Hokage's chair.<p>

One of them stepped forward with the Hokage's hat and presented it to Tsunade, "Godaime Hokage welcome back."

Tsunade frowned at the two men, "Who are you?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "That's part of the surprise."

Asuma turned to Naruto, "Hey Uzumaki, your teammate Sakura and the others are down in the training room a couple levels down. Why don't you go join them until this boring stuff is finished?"

Naruto grumbled again then stormed from the office.

After a minute Koga deactivated his dojutsu and turned to the masked men, "Alright he's gone."

Hashirama and Minato removed their masks.

Tsunade looked blankly at the two, "Grandfather? Minato?"

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well…your great-uncle Tobirama is also back, but he needs a little help from you, got hit by a pretty strong genjutsu."

Tsunade huffed, "I wouldn't doubt that. He's always was a magnet for trouble."

Hashirama frowned, "Not always…just after he became Hokage."

Tsunade glared at her grandfather, "So, how did this happen?"

Minato chuckled, "Well, a very funny story…" Minato recounted his own resurrection, then the resurrection of Hashirama and Tobirama, then finished with Hiruzen's death and Orochimaru's failed attack.

Tsunade sighed, "So why did you just send your son from the room?"

Minato smirked, "Because he doesn't know I'm alive…Hashirama showed himself to Naruto's teammates a few days ago after Naruto had left to find you. Hashirama and Tobirama will act as your advisors…"

Tsunade frowned, "What happened to Koharu and Homura?"

Hashirama rubbed his chin, "Hmm…prison."

Tsunade sighed, "I'll read the report later…" She turned to Shizune, "…Go have the students of these dunderheads brought up here." She turned back to Minato, "Put that mask back on, it makes you look better."

Minato glared at her as he slid the mask back on.

Tsunade had just sat behind her desk when the eleven Genin entered. She examined a few sheets of paper on her desk. Pulling a Chunin vest from under the desk she stood, "Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Yes Lady Hokage."

Tsunade glared at the Nara's lazy drawl, "Shikamaru you're hereby officially promoted to Chunin."

Shikamaru frowned, "But I didn't even fight in the finals?"

Tsunade sighed, "The report claims you were observed assisting in the evacuations of civilians. The judges were impressed by how you took charge calmly in an emergency situation."

Neji frowned, "Is Shikamaru the only one?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, as far as my notes say he's the only one who passed. You are Hyuga Neji are you not?"

Neji nodded, "Yes."

Tsunade frowned, "It says here you were defeated by Naruto."

Neji bowed his head, "I underestimated him."

Sakura frowned, "But my lady, what about Sasuke, he was ordered to not show up. He was with Kakashi-sensei and me clearing the village of enemies."

Tsunade turned to the kunoichi, "Sakura, I do not appreciate my apprentices speaking out of turn."

Sakura bowed her head, "Sorry Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade softened her voice, "Sakura, you're not in trouble."

Shizune whispered to Sakura, "She only reprimanded you because you questioned her about something she didn't know."

Sakura nodded then turned back as Tsunade continued to speak.

Tsunade glared at Shizune then continued, "Lord Senju Hashirama's return, miraculous as it may be, the exact means by which it was done will remain a S-rank secret. He and Lord Senju Tobirama will take the positions of elders, seeing as technically they are the oldest two people in the village."

Tsunade indicated the other masked man present, "Arashi here is the commander of ANBU, normally he's not seen."

Shikamaru frowned, "Lady Tsunade? Isn't the name Arashi merely a cover name…I believe my father said it was used by the Yondaime on several occasions."

Arashi turned to the Nara, "It's true that the Yondaime used the cover name that is used by my position, but he wasn't the only one to use it. The sitting Hokage may chose to command the ANBU directly or use a proxy. While there have only been five Hokages, there have been over thirty men and women who've used the name Arashi."

Shikamaru seemed to accept this bit of information and turned back to the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed then continued, "Arashi will also be in command of the Guardians. In the hierarchy of the village the Guardians have always been in a blurry place between ANBU and the standard Shinobi Forces of the village."

Shino frowned, "But the Guardians have only existed for about six years haven't they?"

The Guardians all seemed to find this comment humorous, it was Kakashi who replied, "Actually the Guardians have existed in one form or another since just before the end of the Third Shinobi World War. Koga, Tenzo, and I were the first."

Hinata frowned and looked toward her brother, "But if you were part of the Guardians back then, why does everyone think the Guardians have only been around for six years?"

Koga grumbled, "Because we traded public recognition for stealth. We were formerly the Guardians of the Will, and one of our tasks was to guard a certain individual…we failed. The Sandiame then publicly disbanded that incarnation of the Guardians, and immediately reconstituted us into the Guardians of Konoha. Shortly after that Asuma was added to our roster, then Yugao and one of her teammates joined to make our number nine in total."

Naruto frowned, "Koga…was the person you failed to guard…were they the previous Jinchuriki?"

Koga froze as did the other Guardians.

Neji was the first to speak, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto bowed his head, "Umm…well…you all know about the Kyubi attack right?"

Kiba grunted, "Well duh, it made that little invasion last week look like a street brawl. Most everyone in the village lost someone."

Naruto nodded, "Well you know how we were told the Yondaime defeated it?"

Sakura looked worriedly at Naruto, "Naruto?"

He gave her one of his cheesy grins, but she could see through it.

Shikamaru frowned, "Naruto, if the Yondaime didn't defeat it, then what stopped it?"

Naruto sighed, "Well…he did stop it in a way…he sealed it."

Hashirama began to speak, "The only way to seal the Kyubi is to seal it within a newborn baby."

Shino turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you were the only child born on the same day as the attack."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's why I was the child used to seal the Kyubi."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Three<p>

A/N: Yes another cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoy, go ahead and click on that nice little review link.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Four:

* * *

><p>Naruto stood with his head bowed waiting for what he said to sink into the heads of his friends. Around him the room seemed eerily quiet.<p>

The guardians watched the younger ninja present waiting for the obvious backlash. Hashirama, Minato, Shizune, and Tsunade all stared in shock at Naruto for revealing that fact so suddenly.

Among the Genin Sakura was searching the others faces, trying to see what they were thinking.

It was Shikamaru who broke the silence, "So that's what that Gaara kid was talking about."

Everyone looked suspiciously at the Nara. Shikamaru nodded toward Shino, "During the invasion, me and Shino were assigned to remove those three Suna genin from the battle. Shino used his insects to removed Temari and Kankuro, but Gaara didn't seem to be affected by the insects. We were just about to get wasted by him when Genma and Naruto arrived. Naruto told us Gaara had a Biju inside him, and Gaara called Naruto the Nine-Tails. That was the most blatant clues, but Genma also said Naruto was the only one able to take Gaara when he started losing control, and that strange charka he used to beat Neji."

Neji glared, "That's right…I'd never noticed that chakra before."

Sakura bowed her head and sighed as nobody had started ranting at Naruto about being the fox.

Ino noticed and rounded on Sakura, "You knew about this Forehead?"

Sakura glared, "Of course I did Ino Pig I am his teammate!"

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention, "Well, now that you all know, you should also be aware that it's forbidden to talk about this with anyone. This information is S-rank classified, which means death to anyone who spreads this information besides Naruto or myself."

Kiba frowned, "So you and Naruto can tell others…can we at least talk about it among ourselves?"

Koga glared at his cousin, "Kiba, you're permitted to talk with those who know this information. You're not allowed to spread it."

Shino nodded, "So we can talk about it with our parents."

Kurenai smiled at her student, "You're correct Shino most everyone over Jonin rank knows the truth."

Naruto turned to Koga, "So Tsume knew when she took me in?"

Koga chuckled, "Yeah, she knew." Koga noticed a nod from Minato, he turned a serious expression on Naruto, "Hey Naruto, there's actually something I need to have a word with you about. Let's go up to the roof while they finish up down here."

Naruto nodded and followed Koga to the top of the tower.

* * *

><p>On the Roof…<p>

Naruto looked around the still rebuilding village. Koga stood beside him surveying the village as well, "I never get tired of this view."

Naruto looked up at Koga, "How often have you seen it?"

Koga frowned, "Not as often as I used to…my sensei became Hokage not long after I became a Jonin, but he still kept us around like we were still Genin…we were actually not much older than you are now."

Naruto walked over to the railing, "Koga…the last Jinchuriki…what happened to her exactly?"

Koga sighed, "I've told you Naruto. She died, that's all that really matters."

Naruto huffed, "Koga! I know she was my mom, but that's all I know. I don't even know her name."

Koga narrowed his gaze at Naruto, "I'm sorry to say Naruto, but I'm the last person in this village who would pity you for that. You see brat, I never met my mother either." With that Koga leapt over the railing and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn I had hoped you'd never hit that nerve." Naruto turned to find Arashi standing behind him, "Guess someone should have warned you kid. Never try to gain sympathy from him when it concerns mothers."

Naruto hung his shoulders, "Koga's mad isn't he."

Minato nodded, "Mad isn't the half of it. By now he's decimated half the Hyuga Clan elders in sparing matches…or at least that's what they'll call it on the incident report."

Naruto turned to look at Arashi, "Um…do you know what Koga was going to talk to me about?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah…there are two important things you need to know. The first won't really affect you in the long run; it's just a bit of political hogwash. A prominent Kunoichi of Iwa is adopting you, don't really think much about it. You'll stay a Konoha shinobi, but if something really big comes along and you need assistance Iwa will come to your aid just as though you were one of their own."

Naruto frowned, "Okay…and the other thing?"

Minato smirked behind his mask, "Oh…nothing much…just the marriage contract between you and Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto paled, "The what?"

Minato chuckled, "What you never heard? It's why Hyuga Hiashi made sure you were well taken care of in the orphanage near the Hyuga Compound, and then sent to live with the Inuzuka. You of course know your mother was of some importance to the village being the Jinchuriki and all, let alone being a member of the Uzumaki clan. Your parents had a blanket marriage contract with a few clans, basically it read the first one to have a daughter after you were born. That just happened to be the Hyuga Clan, with their heiress Hinata."

Naruto looked confused, "You mean…me and Hinata…have to get married?"

Minato rubbed the lower part of his mask mimicking rubbing his chin, "Well, there's probably a loophole somewhere if you both really want to get out of it and all…"

Naruto looked down at the tiles he was standing on, "It's not that…it's just…sudden."

Minato chuckled, "Well, it's not like you'll be getting married tomorrow or anything. I'm sure they'll wait till you're a little bit older."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Tsunade sat at her desk reviewing the files of the teams standing before her, "Hmm…alright…you'll all continue on the duties Hashirama has assigned you."

Sakura stepped up, "Um…Lady Tsunade, what about me?"

Tsunade frowned at Sakura, "That should be self evident. I'm back in the village, am I not your sensei?"

Sakura bowed, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, Sakura go with Shizune to the hospital and assist her with dealing with the minor injuries. I'll be along soon to handle the more serious cases."

Shizune and Sakura bowed then left the office.

Tsunade waited for the others to leave then turned to Jiraiya, "So what's the plan with Naruto?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I was thinking of taking him away from the village for awhile, you know a long training trip with no mission interruptions."

Tsunade sighed, "Let me think about it. For now I need to keep my promise and fix up his friends."

* * *

><p>Suna Cell…cough, cough…Suna Accommodations…<p>

Kankuro glared at the blank wall, "This bites! Why do we have to just sit here all day?"

Temari narrowed her gaze at her brother, "They were letting us use that park across the street to practice in before you scared those brats with your puppets."

Kankuro huffed, "It's not my fault. Those little pukes called my beautiful puppets ugly baby toys."

Gaara frowned, "Kankuro? They only called them toys."

Kankuro rounded on his brother, "They might not have said it, but they were thinking it."

Fu drawled from her corner, "Great just what we needed. I told you Kankuro, all that blasted makeup's going to screw with you head."

Kankuro whined, "It's not make-up, it's warpaint!"

Baki who resembled a mummy lying on the bed grunted, "Silence. You're whining isn't getting us anywhere Kankuro."

Fu turned to Baki, "What's the plan?"

Baki handed her a scroll, "The elders back home have talked it over with the Daimyo and we'll be released in a few days. For now we'll just sit tight and be good guests."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Compound…<p>

Koga exited the elders's chamber and turned to the nearest Branch Member, "Have a medic called for."

He didn't wait for a response as he walked down the hall. He found Yugao waiting at the corner tossing a scroll into the air.

He narrowed his gaze, "What?"

Yugao smirked, "We have a mission…a nice relaxing assassination out in the Land of Ogres."

Koga snatched the scroll and read it, "This mission wasn't assigned to us?"

Yugao nodded, "Commander figured you needed to release some aggression…" She turned to see a couple elders being taken out on stretchers, "…a lot of aggression."

Koga huffed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital…<p>

Tsunade entered Tobirama's room and healed her great-uncle. Tobirama rubbed his head after the healing, "What hit me?"

Tsunade glared, "How did a former Hokage allow himself to be hit by a genjutsu from a Uchiha?"

Tobirama saw Tsunade's glare and winced slightly, "Um…bad timing?"

Tsuande huffed then stood and turned to the door, "You're fine now, rest a couple hours and you'll be back to a hundred percent."

Going down the hall she healed Kakashi, and gave him a similar talking to about getting hit by a genjutsu. She then found her way to Sasuke's room where Naruto and Sakura were waiting.

It took only a minute to heal him then she turned to the two Genin, "There it's all done. You can visit for a little while but he still needs some rest. Sakura once you're done visiting I want you to find Shizune and help her on rounds."

Sakura bowed, "Yes Lady Hokage, and thank you for healing everyone."

Tsunade smiled then left.

It took a moment then Sasuke opened his eyes to find his two teammates standing next to his bed, "What happened?"

Naruto jumped in, "That Itachi creep got you with some sort of technique…then he and that other guy fled when Master Jiraiya used some sort of summoning."

Sasuke frowned, "Itachi got away…" Sasuke looked at his hands, "…I still wasn't strong enough."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Master Jiraiya sent them packing, and guess what. I finally mastered that new jutsu Master Jiraiya was teaching me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, it's called the Rasengan…Koga and Kakashi-sensei know it too. Koga even has some cool jutsu where he changes its form. Master Jiraiya said he'd start teaching me to do stuff like that pretty soon."

Sasuke fumed, "How is it you have all this power when I'm the one who needs it?"

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke confused.

Sakura spoke, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You, nobody orphan from an extinct clan…how is it you get all the breaks while I'm forced to sit on the sidelines. I'm the one who needs that strength…I deserve that power. I should be the one getting special training from a Sannin, I should be the strongest."

Naruto glared back, "You don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. You don't know what this power cost me."

Sasuke stood up and pointed at Naruto, "I want you to fight me right now."

Naruto snarled, "Alright, maybe I'll knock some sense into you."

Sakura looked fearfully between her teammates, "Guys, stop, Sasuke shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Sasuke turned on her, "Shut up Sakura this doesn't concern you."

Sakura watched helplessly as the two boys stormed from the room.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

Kakashi sat relaxing in his hospital bed. Anko had stopped by earlier to tell him the rest of the Guardians had left on missions, and it was just him and her left to watch over the village. Deciding he'd had enough of the hospital he slid open the window and leapt onto the sill.

As he was crouched there he heard Sakura's voice coming from the roof. Deciding to investigate he ran up the wall, and reached the roof just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke charging at each other. They each had a powerful jutsu aimed at the other.

Moving faster than an average person could see he caught their wrists at the last second and hurled them both toward a pair of water tanks used for the hospital's fire suppression system.

Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the pair, "What do you two think you're doing fighting on the roof of the hospital?"

Naruto grasped the dint in the tank from his Rasengan as he stood up.

Sasuke wrenched his arm free of the hole he'd made in his tank.

Kakashi turned his attention on Sasuke, "That Chidori would have killed Naruto…was that your intention?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei then flipped over the guard fence and landed on a ledge. Looking back up he was froze in place by the sight. The entire backside of Naruto's tank was blown out by the force of his attack. After a moment he punched the wall and leapt away.

Back on the roof Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto…I know for a fact Master Jiraiya specifically forbade you from using that technique on a comrade."

Naruto bowed his head while Sakura started to cry where she was standing.

Kakashi bowed his head, "What happened? They were doing fine a few weeks ago."

Jiraiya spoke from where he was behind the tanks, "It seems Sasuke's meeting with Itachi had a larger affect on him than we thought."

Kakashi frowned at Jiraiya, "I'll deal with Sasuke can you clean this mess up."

Jiraiya nodded then watched the Copy Nin leave. He turned to Naruto and Sakura, "Why don't you two take off? Its better if Tsunade doesn't find out you had any part in damaging her precious hospital."

* * *

><p>Uchiha District…<p>

Sasuke landed outside the main house, but deciding he didn't want to face his mother at the moment turned toward the small garden alongside the manor. Leaping into a tree he sat against the trunk, and prepared to sort out his thoughts and emotions.

He wasn't alone long before Kakashi found him. His sensei landed on the limb above him and glared down at him, "So Sasuke, are you just going to keep running or are you willing to talk?"

Sasuke glared back, "What do you care?"

Kakashi frowned, "I'm your sensei, and captain. It is my duty to ensure you're physically and mentally fit for duty, and right now I'm not too sure about the mentally fit part."

Sasuke fumed, "You're just holding me back! I should be receiving more training than those losers I'm forced to call teammates."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke, "Hmm…losers? How I remember it, Sakura protected both you and Naruto during the second stage until backup arrived, and Naruto did beat Hyuga Neji, who by the way had higher marks in the academy than you."

Sasuke turned back to glaring at the branch he was sitting on, "So what, I could have beat that stupid Hyuga any day of the week."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, "Oh you could? That's funny seeing as you're talking about someone who was personally trained by two Guardians. Neji's clan training was done by Koga, and he's a member of team Guy now, you've only received training from me."

Sasuke growled, "I was also taught a little by Itachi."

Kakashi grinned, "And Itachi was Koga's student when he was about your age."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "What?"

Kakashi nodded, "Your father taught Itachi in clan techniques, but most of his other training was done by Koga and Tenzo. He learned basics from Ibiki, but Itachi and his teammate Yugao were selected for the Guardians when they were still Genin."

Sasuke growled, "So what? You're still holding me back."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze, "Sasuke, I've given you more training than I have either Sakura or Naruto. This last month I trained you alone while Naruto was trained by Master Jiraiya, and Sakura was given a few lessons by Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke glared, "Yeah, they both got trained by Sannin, while all I got was a lazy Jonin how'd be late to his own funeral."

Kakashi sighed, "You don't have very good sense do you Sasuke. The reason I trained you and not the others is because we are similar chakra natures. Sakura isn't much for combat, so getting medical training from Lady Tsunade would be more help to you and Naruto than anyone else, and Master Jiraiya has more in common with Naruto than he does with you."

Sasuke stood up, "I don't care about that stupid training for the finals…I need to get stronger so I can beat Itachi."

Kakashi sighed, "Didn't we tell you to forget going after Itachi, you'll never be given that mission, especially if you keep flying off the handle every time his name is mentioned."

Sasuke growled, "It's my right, what you would do if I killed all your family?"

Kakashi glared dangerously at Sasuke, "You're a little late for that Sasuke they're already dead." Kakashi stood, "I've got somewhere to be, I'll check on you later Sasuke."

After Kakashi left Sasuke was alone for only a minute before he was surrounded by four ninja he'd never seen before, "Who are you?"

The blue-grey haired one smirked, "I'm Sakon, we are from Otogakure, we couldn't help hearing that you wish to train with a Sannin."

Sasuke pulled a kunai, "You're from Otogakure? How'd you get past the guards?"

Tayuya smiled, "You think we don't know every secret way in and out of this place? Our master used to be from this village."

Sasuke frowned, "You're talking about Orochimaru."

Kidomaru laughed, "Well, aren't you a bright one."

Sakon glared at his team then turned back to Sasuke, "Forget what the simpleminded trash of this village has said about Orochiamru, he is the greatest of the Sannin, and he's seen your strength. He's even decided to give you the great honor of being his apprentice."

Sasuke frowned, "Why would I want to be the apprentice of that slimy traitor?"

Tayuya growled, "Shut your trap duck butt. That's the greatest ninja in the world you're talking about."

Sakon motion her to be quiet, "Sasuke…Orochimaru could make you more powerful than any other Uchiha…even more powerful that Madara. All you have to do is accept the gift he's given you."

Sasuke was silent at that.

Sakon stepped away, "We'll be waiting outside the main gate when you've made up your mind."

Sasuke frowned, "Why'd you tell me that? I could just tell the ANBU and they'd come after you."

Sakon grinned sinisterly, "Because I know you'll make the right choice."

The Sound Four vanished and Sasuke was once more left alone.

Unseen by the Sound Four or Sasuke, Sakura had seen the entire conversation. Without a sound she headed toward the Hokage Tower. She had to report what she'd seen, no matter her feelings for Sasuke her loyalties were to the village first.

* * *

><p>Sakura burst into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade, Hashirama, and Tobirama in a argument.<p>

Tsunade was rubbing her forehead, "I don't care what the two of you say. I'm not going to mobilize against Oto until our forces have recovered."

Hashirama sighed, "Granddaughter we can't allow them time to rest. We should summon our allies and annihilate Otogakure while they're still recovering."

Tsunade huffed but held her response when she spotted Sakura, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura caught her breath then spoke, "There are intruders in the village. Four Oto nin approached Sasuke, they were trying to get him to abandon Konoha in favor of joining Orochimaru."

Tsunade sighed, this was the last thing she needed right now.

Tobirama frowned, "What was the Uchiha's response?"

Sakura wanted to say he'd refused, but she knew lying to a former Hokage wasn't good, "I'm not sure…the Oto nin seemed to think he'd join them. They're waiting at the main gate for him."

Tsunade stood, "Shizune!"

Shizune entered the office, "Yes milady?"

Tsunade frowned, "Mobilize what forces we have available, we have enemy ninja at the gate."

* * *

><p>Three minutes later, and Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto had arrived.<p>

A vein on Tsunade's temple throbbed as she surveyed the five Genin, "This is it?"

Shizune frowned, "Sorry milady, but everyone else is either on assignment or still recovering from the invasion."

Tobirama frowned, "Where's Kakashi and Anko? Heck, where's Arashi?"

Shizune smiled innocently, "Um…Kakashi and Anko are indisposed at the moment, and…well Arashi said he needed to have a drink with an old friend."

Hashirama crossed his arms, "What about the special jonin or clan heads?"

Shizune continued her innocent smile, "Aburame-sama and his son are on a training mission, they won't be back for a couple days. Lady Inuzuka and her daughter are treating the wounded Ninken, and they said Kiba and Akamaru are the only Inuzuka ready for combat that's not already on assignment. Lady Uchiha is no longer an active ninja, and she said she has no idea where Sasuke is. The Hyuga elders sent Neji, but with Hiashi indisposed with an S-rank meeting they can't send any more. Inoichi and his daughter are also indisposed in a very serious training exercise, they can't be interrupted safely. Akimichi and Nara heads both sent their sons, but the rest of their forces are on guard duty or on missions. As for the special jonin…most of them should be reporting back tomorrow sometime."

Naruto turned to Tsunade, "Hey, Baa-chan what's this all about?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I guess this will have to do." Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, "Chunin Nara, you'll be heading this team. Squads of enemy ninja have infiltrated Konoha, had a clandestine meeting with one of our Genin, and are currently awaiting that Genin to meet them at the main gate. The five of you will go to face those infiltrators, you will attempt to apprehend the enemy, but deadly force is authorized. If our Genin does attempt to join them…he is to be considered an enemy of Konoha."

Shikamaru nodded, "As you wish Lady Hokage…just who is Genin?"

Tsunade turned to Sakura who was standing in the corner, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded, "I should have known…"

Naruto interrupted him, "Hey, wait! Sasuke? There's no way he'd turn against the village."

Hashirama spoke up, "We hope you're right Uzumaki, but if not, you must do your duty as a shinobi."

Tobirama followed, "Since we don't know the exact strength of these opponents, if you find yourselves overpowered, send a signal for reinforcements and we'll scrounge something up."

Neji fumed, "Well, seeing as we're the bottom of the barrel, I don't hold out much hope for what you'll find."

Shikamaru sighed and turned toward the door, "Come on, let's go."

After the team left Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I have a mission for you as well."

Sakura looked sadly at Tsunade, "What is it?"

Tsunade frowned, "If Mikoto can't find Sasuke then it's not difficult to guess he's gone to meet with the Oto nin. I want you to intercept him and try to sway him back to our side."

Sakura frowned, "And if I can't?"

Tsunade turned away from her, "Do your duty as a Kunoichi of Konoha."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Four<p>

A/N: Okay here starts the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Also, please don't comment that I skipped an Arc, because I'm following the manga cannon, so there won't be any filler arcs from the anime, unless someone really begs for one then I might reconsider, but seeing as most the filler arcs don't start till after the Retrieval Arc we'll have a couple chapters to worry about that. I'm also going to be altering the Retrieval Arc a little, as you can see from this chapter. So go ahead and click the review link, you know you want to.

On a final note, thanks to naturokurosaki who caught that misspelling of the second Hokage's name, I looked back and found it misspelled in Ch. 22 and 23, but I'd spelled it right in earlier chapters so I'm not really sure what happened there.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Five:

* * *

><p>Shikamaru held up a hand as his group approached the gate, "Alright, we don't know how far away the enemy is we'll move in formation. Kiba and Akamaru will take point. I'll follow them, Naruto you're behind me I want you to cover the left flank. Choji you're next, cover the right flank. Neji will be covering the rear. Are there any questions?"<p>

Kiba, Choji, and Neji shook their heads, but Naruto started scratching the back of his.

Shikamaru frowned, "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Uh…yeah, why are we doing that? Why don't we just go out there and kick their butts?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Unlike you Naruto the rest of us don't have unlimited chakra, plus even if we did we have no knowledge about who these opponents are. It's best to plan for any eventuality when facing an unknown foe."

Naruto nodded his head, and then stopped suddenly, "Umm I don't get it."

Kiba face palmed while Neji turned to Naruto, "Naruto, these Sound Nin may very well be Chunin or Jonin rank. You remember our battle in the Land of Waves right. Those ninja were Jonin, which is why our sensei fought them while we provided support."

Choji frowned, "Well, they weren't very good Jonin…it took our sensei about five seconds to deal with them."

Shikamaru sighed, "That's because of the trap they set. If I hadn't been hidden there with my shadow jutsu then the fight would have been much longer. This is why we must always plan our attacks, especially if we're fighting as a team. Rule number one of this operation is not to get separated."

Everyone nodded as they moved toward the opening gate.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking from the Uchiha district, but stopped as he spotted someone walking toward him. He dashed into an alley and watched as Sakura came into view. She walked past his hiding spot, and Sasuke frowned. He stepped into the street behind her and spoke, "What are you doing out so late Sakura?"<p>

Sakura jumped and turned quickly, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, so what are you doing out here so late?"

Sakura bowed her head, "Sasuke…I overheard you talking to those Oto Nin…"

Sasuke looked surprised, "What?"

Sakura sighed, "After Master Jiraiya told me and Naruto to leave so Lady Tsunade wouldn't get after us for the damage you two caused with those attacks…Naruto stormed off, and I decided to talk to you. Kakashi said he'd go talk to you so I followed him. I waited till he finished, but before I could show myself the Oto Nin popped up."

Sasuke frowned, "That was over an hour ago Sakura…what did you do after that?"

Sakura bowed her head again, "I wandered around trying to think what to do. I know I should have gone straight to Lady Tsunade, but I didn't want you to get in trouble. I figured I'd come back to find out what you were planning then…then I'd decide what to do."

Sasuke sighed, "So you've not told the Hokage about that yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "What was I supposed to say? I saw you meeting some enemy ninja and discussing plans to defect to Orochimaru. Don't you remember what he did; he was willing to kill Naruto and me to get to you Sasuke. He would have killed me if Kakashi-sensei hadn't shown up with the other Jonin and forced him to flee."

Sasuke frowned, "What?"

Sakura hugged herself, "After he put that seal on you and messed with Naruto's seal, the both of you were out cold. I guess he was planning to make a clean job of it, because he turned on me next. I don't even want to think about what he was planning, because the stories I've heard are enough to leave nightmares. Kakashi-sensei arrived with Hyuga Koga and that Zabuza guy from Kiri, they attacked Orochimaru and he fled."

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder where the seal was, "You said they drove him off? How'd they do that, he's a Sannin, he should have wiped the floor with them."

Sakura shrugged, "He just fled maybe he knew others would be arriving soon to back them up."

Sasuke examined the building around them, "It doesn't matter…I'm going to go Sakura, and you shouldn't stand in…"

Sasuke's words stopped as he turned his face to look at the hand pressed at his chest cloaked in green chakra.

Sakura smiled sadly at Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't let you do that."

Sasuke smiled, "You've been holding back."

Sakura bowed her head, "Never show all your tricks…even to your comrades. Koga-sempai taught me that."

Sasuke's eyes rolled up and his legs became weak. He had the sensation of falling just before his world went black.

* * *

><p>The Sound Four were waiting about a quarter mile from the village where they could easily watch the gate.<p>

Kidomaru huffed as he turned to Sakon, "What's taking that brat so long? I thought you said he'd come willingly, are we going to have to go back in that dump of a village or what?"

Sakon sighed, "Be patient Kidomaru. Lord Orochimaru assured me that Sasuke would come, I have complete faith in Lord Orochimaru, don't you."

Kidomaru crossed his arms and sat against a tree, "What's so special about this punk anyway?"

Tayuya glared at him, "Shut it already, don't you know we're standing in plain view of their sentries, make too much noise and they're sure to spot us." She turned to Sakon, "Why the hell are we standing here anyway? Why don't we stick to the trees where we have more cover?"

Sakon glared at her, "It is simple Tayuya if we hid in the trees we'd not see Sasuke leaving the village. Besides, the reason I chose this location is because the main gate doesn't have live guards, instead it's protected by a seal, we were lucky to not set any off while entering or exiting the village."

Jirobo frowned, "Why was it so easy?"

Sakon grinned evilly, "Because we still have allies within Konoha, they just don't know they're working for us."

Tayuya frowned, "Hey? The gate is opening. What the heck does that brat think he's doing?"

Kidomaru stood and moved to his teammates, "Hey, that's not Sasuke…that's a squad…it's just a coincidence they're coming this way right?"

Sakon frowned, "Of all the double crossing…that little brat must have sold us out."

Kidomaru rounded on Sakon, "What? I thought you just said Orochimaru said the brat would come with us."

Sakon ignored him and turned to the others, "Grr…we can't jump to conclusions. They might just simply be departing on a night patrol, or a covert mission. In any case we'll move out find a better hiding place."

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to find himself bound to a chair in a dark room, "Huh…what happened?"<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke…what happened to Haruno Sakura?" An altered voice sounded from somewhere above him.

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura? I don't know…the last thing I remember…she knocked me out!"

A blinding bright light appeared before him and he could scarcely make out the silhouette of a man, "Did she? What reason did she have to attack a fellow ninja of the Leaf?"

Sasuke bowed his head, "I was planning to defect…to join Orochimaru."

The silhouette man's head tilted, "You admit to an act of treason?"

Sasuke frowned, "Yeah, so what? Why should I stay here in this weak village that has done nothing but hold me back? I'm an Uchiha; you should all be worshiping the ground I walk on. I'm one of the greatest…"

The silhouette man interrupted him, "…One of the greatest what? Greatest ninjas, hardly, you were found unconscious in the street. The medics said you were knocked out by a simple medical jutsu which froze your chakra network, from my understanding it's something similar to being placed in a sleeper hold, just minus the damage to the throat."

Sasuke fumed, "Sakura! She's not the weak little fan girl I thought she was…damn how didn't I notice?"

The silhouette man sighed, "So you don't know what happened to Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke strained against the bonds, "I already told you, she knocked me out, the next thing I know I'm here."

The blinding light turned off plunging Sasuke back into darkness. Suddenly another light turned on revealing Sasuke was in a room similar to an operating theater. Looking around Sasuke saw the upper level where people could observe the operation was filled with ANBU, standing before him where the light had been was a hooded ANBU whose mask had the Konoha symbol instead of an animal representation.

Flanking that man were the ANBU Dog and ANBU Snake.

Arashi/Minato crossed his arms, "Uchiha Sasuke…how disappointed your father would have been."

Sasuke glared, "How dare you talk about him. You never knew my father!"

Minato smirked behind his mask, "Oh how dreadfully wrong you are. If your father was standing here with me now, I know exactly what he'd do and say."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Minato pulled a kunai, "He would hand me one of these, turn his back on you, and ask me to make it quick."

Sasuke swallowed, "No, you're wrong…"

Minato bowed his head, "Your father died for this village. He would have done anything to ensure the safety of the people, it wasn't the civilians themselves he was angered with, merely those who thought themselves capable of running a shinobi village."

Sasuke turned his head, "And where were they when he needed them? Everyone in this forsaken village left my clansmen to die; no one came to help us."

ANBU Dog stepped forward, "You're wrong on that…dead wrong. Hyuga Koga was able to fight off the genjutsu that put the rest of the village asleep. He immediately went to your clan's district; he fought your brother, and nearly lost his life in the process."

Sasuke grumbled, "That shows how week everyone in this village is; only one person was able to fight off the genjutsu."

Kakashi removed his mask, "No Sasuke. Koga wasn't the only one to fight off the jutsu. He was just the only one who could see where the attack was coming from. We arrived not long after Koga was beaten; his body pinned to your clan's district gate was the scene that greeted us."

Sasuke looked surprised, "Sensei?"

Anko removed her mask, "You're lucky Arashi is so sentimental. The commander isn't exactly known for his leniency."

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, were you really planning to abandon the village?"

Sasuke bowed his head, "Yes Sensei…"

Kakashi nodded, "Then I have no choice. Uchiha Sasuke, I hereby suspend you from active duty. You will be striped of your rank, and equipment. A chakra seal will be placed on you to inhibit your use of jutsu. After a trial before the Hokage further action may be taken, including but not limited to the removal and destruction of your Sharingan."

Sasuke pulled on his bonds again, "You can't do this to me! My mother wouldn't allow this."

"I wouldn't?" Sasuke turned to find his mother standing next to the Hokage and the two Senju brothers. Mikoto bowed her head, "Sasuke…your actions will have dire circumstances for our entire clan. If you are permanently dismissed, we will have no ninja left in the village. Thus we are of no use to the village, we will be a burden."

Tsunade sighed, "Arashi…have a team take Sasuke to a holding cell until further notice. Once Shikamaru's team returns with either the Oto Nin, or their corpses we'll sort this mess out."

Hashirama stepped forward, "Lady Hokage…perhaps you should inform Uchiha Sasuke of the council's other decision."

Tsunade nodded and turned back to Sasuke, "Seeing as it will affect you as well. If the council and I find you guilty, your clan's dojutsu will be destroyed utterly. We will not allow it to fall into enemy hands."

Sasuke turned to his mother, "Mother?"

Mikoto sighed, "I proposed this act Sasuke. First your brother and now you…"

Sasuke was pulled from the chair and his hands restrained behind his back. He turned to Tsunade, "Where's Sakura?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Arashi told you, we don't know. We found you lying in the street and she was long gone. I had ordered her to locate you and attempt to persuade you to reconsider betraying the village; if she failed she was to perform her duty as a kunoichi. You do know what that means?"

Sasuke struggled, "Lady Tsunade! You have to find Sakura…I think…I think she's going after Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>Kiba crouches and signals the squad to halt.<p>

Shikamaru frowns, "What's wrong?"

"Someone just used a smoke bomb near here…it's not the kind used for the body flicker technique." Kiba covered his nose, "It's the kind my clan uses to keep other clans like ours and the Aburame from following, covers and destroys all types of scent trails."

Shikamaru frowned, "Hmm…someone doesn't want us following them. How'd they know we'd use your method of tracking?"

Neji with his Byakugan active scanned the area, "Perhaps it is Sasuke. No doubt he spotted us near the gate and doubled back for a canister of that smoke."

Naruto grumbled, "There's no way Sasuke would betray the village. I know he's arrogant and a real jerk…but…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto, I know you don't want to think badly of your teammate, but not everyone is your friend."

Choji sighted and looked to Shikamaru, "Hey Shika let me handle this." Choji turned to Naruto, "Hey look Naruto, whenever Mizuki-sensei was being hard on you who was it who backed you up?"

Naruto frowned, "You guys."

Choji nodded, "Whenever you had a bad day who tried there hardest to cheer you up?"

Naruto pointed to Kiba, "Kiba or Hinata-chan."

Neji fumed, "Use respect when referring to _Lady_ Hinata."

Choji ignored him and continued, "Who made sure you always had food, clothes, and didn't get overcharged at the shops?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Umm…Hayate-san, Yugao-chan, Lady Tsume, or Hiashi-sama."

Shikamaru smirked, "Well, didn't here Sasuke's name come up in any of those groups."

Naruto huffed, "What does that matter?"

Kiba sighed, "Naruto, remember how Sasuke has been focused at getting back at his brother. He's so focused on that he's had no time for friends or anything else. Heck, my cousin even told my mom what he said about your clan."

Neji turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki, what they are trying to convince you of is that while you may view Sasuke as a friend, he may not or more likely does not view you in the same way. To him you are merely an obstacle in his path, a path that leads ultimately to his brother."

Naruto bowed his head, "You guys may be right…but he's still _my_ teammate. I can't just abandon him."

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto…even if we bring him back alive…abandoning the village and consorting with known criminals is high treason. That's a capital offense."

Looking at the somber faces of the others Naruto spoke, "What's that mean?"

Neji being the eldest spoke, "He'll be stripped of his rank, his chakra will be sealed, and at an appointed time he'll be executed. His name will be erased from our rosters, and we'll pretend we'd never heard of Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto looked shocked, "What? Baa-Chan wouldn't really do that right?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Since he's the last Uchiha Ninja they may wait for another, or just take some samples and do the whole in vitro thing."

Neji turned to Shikamaru, "_Captain_ shouldn't we be getting on with our mission?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Right. Neji you and Kiba swap. With Kiba's nose out of order he'll be better at the rear until it clears up. Neji's eyes should keep us from running into any ambushes."

* * *

><p>Sakon turned to the other three, "It shouldn't be long now. The last I checked they were stopped just over the last rise, looked like they were having some sort of conversation."<p>

Kidomaru frowned, "Then why didn't you take care of them then?"

Sakon grumbled, "Even if they're just a bunch of Konoha trash, I'm not dumb enough to take on all five of them on my own."

Tayuya sighed, "Too bad Kimimaro isn't here. He'd wipe them out before they even knew what hit them."

Jirobo frowned, "Hey Sakon? How we going to do the Four Black Fog Battle Formation when Sasuke shows up with those punks tracking us?"

Sakon sighed, "That's why we're waiting here. When they get close enough we'll strike them with our best techniques. If memory serves the brat in the bright orange jumpsuit is the second target Lord Orochimaru told us about, the one he'd be very grateful for if we disposed of him?"

* * *

><p>Neji sighed and deactivated his Byakugan, "They're just ahead, waiting in the trees."<p>

Shikamaru nodded, "Naruto send a group of clones like you did during the second stage. Just Henge them into us instead of team 7."

Naruto shook his head, "Umm…no can do. Doing three clones and turning two into two separate people that is fine, but five and then turning four into other people…the clones won't be perfect."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not perfect then, just believable."

Naruto nodded and started the process of making the duplicate squad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Orochimaru sat in his underground base and watched some of his lackeys spar. He ignored then, as he didn't really care how strong any of them were. They were merely more of his pawns.

Currently he only had six pawns he actually cared for. Well, care may be too strong of a word. He would prefer they didn't expire too quickly, and if any of them did die, well then they were weaker than he thought.

Orochimaru turned as he saw two of his favored pawns enter the chamber.

In the lead was Kabuto, his ex spy in Konoha, whose cover was blown by a bad choice in disguise. Kabuto had paid for that blunder when the recently resurrected Yondaime Hokage drained a large portion of his chakra. Kabuto had barely escaped when the Yondaime had left him to a couple ANBU to finish. Following that humiliating defeat Kabuto suffered a second when Uzumaki Naruto bested him.

The second flanking Kabuto was a tall white haired man with two red dots on his forehead, his cursed seal of earth visible at the base of his throat. Kimimaro knelt before Orochimaru.

Orochimaru frowned, "I did not summon either of you, why are you here?"

Kabuto bowed, "Well master, seeing as we've yet to receive the signal from Sakon and the others I must insist you change bodies immediately."

Orochimaru looked down at his useless arms, "I will use Sasuke's body and none other."

Kabuto sighed, "Master, would it not be more prudent to change now, and once Sasuke arrives to prep his body. If you prepare it properly you may get a longer use from it that past bodies, especially if you insure it's compatibility with your…err…essence."

Orochimaru grinned, "Would that not also give you more time to prevent my acquisition of an Uchiha body?"

Kabuto mock gasped, "Master? I would never…it's merely that after the failure with Itachi…"

Orochimaru waved him off, "Never mind Kabuto, so why is Kimimaro here, you already told me he's useless as a vessel due to his illness."

Kabuto smirked, "Oh, nothing really. I just felt he needed a little stretch after being stuck in the lab for so long."

Kimimaro bowed his head, "Master, if you so wish this new vessel I will go and retrieve it."

Orochimaru smirked, "Very well Kimimaro, I will leave it to you to ensure Uchiha Sasuke arrives at our base."

Kimimaro bowed then turned and left the chamber.

Kabuto watched him leave, and once he was gone turned back to Orochimaru, "Master? Kimimaro's condition is deteriorating quickly…he should be confined to base so I can monitor his condition."

Orochimaru sneered, "What use is a corpse. Kimimaro has served his purpose, it is time we disposed of him, and if he takes care of any one interfering with Sasuke's arrival. Would that not be a more valuable use of his remaining life?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yes master, it's just…what I learn from his body may assist in finding a permanent solution as to why your bodies keep rejecting you."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Don't play games with me Kabuto. I know you placed devices within Kimimaro's body that will transmit all the data you need. Besides, if he loses control of his blood limit, I'd much prefer he'd be as far away from here as possible, finding new bases is such a tiring task."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Five<p>

A/N: Next chapter will have some more action; this one was just the setup. Hope you all enjoy, and review.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Six:

* * *

><p>Land of Ogres…<p>

Yugao slid open the ceiling of the chamber her target was hiding in. The sounds of battle could be heard from beyond the wooden door. She knew Koga was enjoying removing all witnesses. The guards would survive, their memories destroyed by Koga's special technique. Their orders stated for it to appear like less experienced assassins had been at fault, shifting the blame to a smaller village or rogue group.

Silently she slipped into the room behind the hapless target and silently drawing Hayate's sword swung it diagonally ending the man's life. As the sounds in the hall ceased she threw aside the makeshift barricade and threw open the door. Koga had just dropped the last of the guards, "Having fun out here?"

Koga glared at her, "Is it done?"

Nodding she stepped aside so he could see the bisected corpse, "Why they even hired our village is beyond me?"

Koga smirked, "They weren't expecting two elites like us to be sent. We shouldn't linger, for the diversion to work no Konoha Nin can be seen here."

Yugao nodded then followed as he led the way out of the building. Once they reached a safe distance Yugao spoke, "Who do you think will get the blame for this?"

Koga flipped a kunai in his hand absently, "Oto…I carved their symbol in the wall."

Yugao smirked, "Well wasn't that nice of you. Let's get home."

Koga nodded and they headed for Konoha.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru waited as the copy of his team entered the clearing. It was nearly instantaneous. Four ninja, one wearing the Oto head band, surrounded the copies. They attacked dispelling the clones.<p>

Sakon was the first to realize their mistake. They'd been warned about this technique, and seeing as it was simple at best, he was kicking himself for falling into the trap. He turned just in time to warn his teammates about the incoming kunai and duck the one aimed for him.

As he stood two Konoha ninja in grey coats attacked him. They looked identical and both had red marks on their cheeks, "Fang over Fang!" The duel twisters slammed into him knocking him away from the group.

Shikamaru dropped behind Tayuya, "Shadow Possession!" His shadow snaked out catching hers as well as Jirobo, but Kidomaru avoided the attack.

Kidomaru's dodge led him directly into Choji's attack as his meat tank tore through the clearing crushing the multi limbed Oto Nin. As he weakly got up Neji appeared behind him, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

While he went through his cycle Choji redirected his meat tank and charged at Jirobo knocking the man down. Naruto then appeared in front of Tayuya but froze, "Hey! I can't hit a girl!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Naruto! Kill her now before she breaks free!"

Naruto hesitated and Tayuya snickered, "O the poor little fucker can't even hit a girl. Once I get lose I'm going to mess you up."

Suddenly a new voice entered, "What's going on?"

Everyone stopped their fights to find Sasuke looking down from a tree branch.

Sakon sneered, "Hey Sasuke, are you here to help us, or your little playmates here?"

Sasuke glared, "Forget them, they're weakling. Let's get going."

Naruto growled, "Damn you Sasuke! I won't let you get away."

The Jinchuriki charged but Sasuke suddenly dodged the attack. Sakon watched then turned to the other Sound Four, "You heard Sasuke, let's get going."

Kidomaru spoke, "What about?"

Sakon growled, "No time…unless you want these pieces of trash to crème you."

The Sound Four quickly retreated followed by Sasuke.

Neji frowned, "Shikamaru? Should we pursue?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Let's go. We got them good with those first strikes, but we'll need to hit them harder since Sasuke has joined up with them."

* * *

><p>Konoha prison…<p>

Sasuke sat alone in his cell. He was trying to think of what Sakura was doing…he knew she'd be found out the moment anyone checked for the curse seal. He had to get out.

Quietly he moved to the cell door as he heard footsteps. He was doubly surprised when the door opened and two men dressed in ANBU uniforms with the root symbol on their masks entered. The apparent spokesman for the pair bowed, "Uchiha-san…I'm sorry to have to meet with you covertly like this, but it's the only way. I will remove your manacles and give you some supplies which should aid you in reaching Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke frowned, "Why are you helping me?"

The Root Agent sighed, "I am unable to tell you…but know you have very powerful allies within the village."

Sasuke watched as he was freed and the supplies were handed to him. The two men left and Sasuke waited a minute before departing as well. He knew he had to stop Sakura from doing something foolish. It would be his last act as a Konoha Nin…then he'd cut all bonds with this village.

* * *

><p>Kimimaro waited on the plains as he watched his teammates and the Uchiha approach. It had taken two days for them to reach him, "I've been waiting…so this is our master's new favorite."<p>

Sakon looked over his shoulder, "Um…we weren't able to prepare him properly…there's some trash from Konoha right on our tails."

Kimimaro turned to Sasuke, "I am ordered to ensure you arrive to our master unharmed. Head for the Valley of the End, after you pass the boarder head directly north, you'll find our headquarters there."

Sasuke frowned, "What will you be doing?"

Kimimaro glared at his team, "We won't be going back…failure is not tolerated by Orochimaru-sama. We will appease him with the deaths of these pursuers; if we survive then we'll meet again at the base."

Sasuke hesitated then turned and ran toward the valley.

* * *

><p>Konoha hospital…<p>

Tsunade exited the exam room. She'd performed a delicate operation on Rock Lee two days earlier, and the results were exceeding her expectations. Having her grandfather and great-uncle around didn't hurt. They'd taken over the Uchiha situation insisting she focus on healing Rock Lee. She'd just informed Might Guy and his student that Lee would make a full recovery.

She was just walking out the front doors when an ANBU agent appeared kneeling at her side, "Excuse me my lady…it seems Uchiha Sasuke has somehow escaped incarceration."

In a swift move Tsunade lifted the man from the ground and held him buy his collar, "Say what!"

The ANBU kept his composure as he spoke, "We found Uchiha's cell empty. The lock hadn't been forced or picked, neither were his manacles. We think it was an inside job…perhaps some remnant ROOT agents."

Tsunade spotted Baki sitting on a chair watching the Forth Kazekage's children practicing in the yard of their 'guest accommodations.'

Dropping the ANBU she crossed the street, "Baki!"

The Suna Nin struggled to his feet as his injuries from the beating he'd taken hadn't quite healed…at least that were what he kept telling Fu and the Sand Siblings. He bowed, "Lady Hokage…how can I be of assistance?"

Tsunade smirked, "I need a team to go after an escapee and retrieve him…alive."

Baki looked at his bandages, "Hmm…I'm not quite up to it, but Gaara and his siblings should be able to handle it."

Tsunade nervously looked at the One-Tail's Jinchuriki, "I don't know…from what we've learned it would be logical that Gaara would be the first on Akatsuki's hit list."

Gaara smiled, "Actually Lady Hokage…Koga-sempai placed a new seal all the Jinchuriki recently. He's made it so all the other Jinchuriki and elites would know if we're in serious danger."

Tsunade frowned, "Why didn't he include the Kage?"

Fu answered as she exited the house, "Since most of us are related to our Kage he felt any emotional attachments might interfere with them doing what's necessary."

Tsunade bowed her head, "Killing the Jinchuriki."

Baki nodded, "The most surefire way to keep a Tailed Beast away from Akatsuki would be to terminate the Jinchuriki. That would at least give us some time to act before the Beast is revived."

Tsunade turned to Gaara and his siblings, "Head for the Valley of the End, our last reports revealed that to be the most likely destination for our escapee."

Gaara nodded then dashed into the house with his siblings to gather their gear and then they were off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke huffed as he came upon the battlefield. The team from Konoha was fighting against the team from Oto, and it didn't seem to be going good for either team. From what he could tell Choji was out, but the corpse of the orange haired Oto Nin kept the two sides even. Not far from them though Neji was just finishing up with Kidomaru, he could tell Neji didn't have much left though."<p>

Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon were holding their own against Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Kimimaro seemed to be merely observing the battle. Not seeing an impersonator here Sasuke dashed into the open and headed toward Kimimaro.

Kimimaro glared as Sasuke approached, "Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal his curse seal, "Idiot which way did my imposter go!"

Kimimaro realized what happened, "They headed toward the Valley of the End…go north from there and you'll reach the base."

Sasuke nodded and dashed onward.

Shikamaru frowned, "Naruto! That was the real Sasuke…I don't know who the other person was but you got to get Sasuke now."

Naruto frowned, "What about you guys?"

Gaara's cold voice responded, "Allow us to step in here."

The Konoha ninja were surprised by the presence of the Sand Siblings.

Naruto nodded, "Gaara! If one of my friends goes down…"

Gaara smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Naruto. Now get going."

Kankuro snickered, "Yeah, we got to get this mess cleaned up before that idiot in the green spandex shows up…he's barely out of the hospital yet he still decided to follow us."

Naruto didn't have time to ask as he darted past Kimimaro after Sasuke.

Temari turned to Tayuya, "I'll deal with that bitch."

Tayuya glared, "Who you calling a bitch?"

Kiba chuckled, "Wow…a cat fight."

Shikamaru glared, "Kiba stay focused, there's still three of them to go…and Neji's out."

Kiba turned to see the older boy slumped against a tree, Kidomaru hanging from the same tree lifelessly.

Kankuro turned to Kiba, "Hey dog boy, what's the story with those freaks?"

Kiba snarled, "They're twins…we thought they were one person at first then they freaking split up."

Kankuro smiled, "Interesting…let's teach them a new trick."

Gaara glared at Kimimaro, "Shikamaru…assist my sister with that kunoichi."

Temari glared, "I can handle it myself…you take brain boy here with you."

Gaara spotted Lee approaching from behind, "My tag partner has just arrived."

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the falls, "Sasuke!"<p>

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, "Damn it! I don't have time to play around Naruto!"

Naruto glared, "You're coming back to Konoha Sasuke, even if I have to beat the shit out of you and drag you back."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "I can't let you do that Naruto…Sakura is in trouble…I have to try and stop her before she does something stupid."

Naruto frowned, "What? Sakura's back at the village."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…the other me you saw earlier…did Neji look at him with his Byakugan?"

Naruto frowned, "…No…at least I don't think he did."

Sasuke jumped down toward Naruto, "That was Sakura…she was using a medic ninjutsu technique to appear like me. I think she's planning to try and assassinate Orochimaru…she thinks it will stop me from leaving the village."

Naruto bowed his head, "…I know Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked surprised, "What?"

Naruto swallowed hard, "That's why I have to stop you…if you show up there you'll blow her cover."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Do you know what will happen to her if she's discovered?"

Naruto clenched his fists, "Shit Sasuke…do you think I like it any better than you. I'm a Jinchuriki…I can't go on a mission like that it's forbidden because of that fucking ancestor of yours."

Sasuke shook, "I'm going…I'll make sure she's returned to the village unharmed…you can't stop me."

Naruto slipped into his stance, "I will Sasuke…I'll stop you and drag your ass back to the village…then Kakashi will be able to retrieve Sakura once she sends the signal and her mission is complete."

Sasuke took his stance, "I'll stop her Naruto."

* * *

><p>(Skipping the actual fight…nothing I write could compare to the cannon fight)<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Anko entered the battle field which once was an empty field. Their allies sat in a group with a medic tending to them. The bodies of the Sound Four were laid out while the fifth member was embedded in a macabre field of bone. Kakashi approached Shikamaru, "Where's Naruto and the others?"<p>

Shikamaru pointed towards the north, "They went toward the Valley of the End."

Kakashi turned to Anko, "I'll go check on them you stay here."

Anko nodded and watched Kakashi leave.

As he approached where the final clash of the Rasengan and Chidori took place he found Naruto. He was severely injured, and clutched in his hand was Sasuke's headband with a slash running through it. Scooping up his student as the rain began to fall he cursed that Koga wasn't present as his summoning could still track in this weather.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's Base…<p>

Orochimaru sat bandaged from head to toe as Sasuke entered. He grinned evilly, as if he'd arrived only an hour earlier he'd been able to transfer into the Uchiha instead. Turning to face the Genin he spoke, "It has been a while Sasuke-kun…I hope your journey wasn't too trying."

Sasuke's bowed, "There was no trouble Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto suddenly appeared and stuck Sasuke hard against the side of the head, knock him out. The image of Sasuke faded and revealed Sakura. Kabuto bowed, "Sorry for the intrusion Orochimaru-sama, but I saw through her technique. It was flawless…obviously she'd learned from Tsunade…I only spotted the fact that she couldn't hide all her feminine aspect."

Orochimaru smirked, "I see…it probably helped that the real Sasuke had just entered the base."

Kabuto bowed his head, "Yes…what do you want done with her?"

Orochimaru knew Sasuke was approaching. Smiling he looked at the girl, "Take her too my private chambers."

Kabuto had two lackeys take the unconscious girl away just as Sasuke entered. He worriedly examined the room but found no signs of his former teammate.

Orochimaru smiled, "If you're wondering about your friend…She'll be well taken care of, and I'll be sure she returns to your village."

* * *

><p>Few days later…<p>

Naruto sat in his hospital bed looking out the window. The door opened and Arashi and Juraiya entered. Juraiya sighed, "Naruto…I know you're worried about your teammate, but there is nothing we can do. Unless she sends some sign we have now knowledge of the bases exact whereabouts. Besides…the Hokage has ordered you to accompany me on a training mission. We'll be heading out a long way…and we'll even be taking Arashi with us."

Naruto looked at his sensei, "But…what if she needs me?"

Arashi spoke solemnly, "Uzumaki…it is hard to lose a teammate no matter the situation, but do not act as though she is already lost before there is evidence. I have left the Guardians on high alert, the first sign no matter how insignificant it may seem and they will strike."

Juraiya snickered, "I'd feel very sorry for Orochimaru if any harm came to Sakura. Your team leader Kakashi isn't known for showing mercy…and Koga trained her to survive. Don't count her out yet."

Naruto stood, "Do I have time to say goodbye to everyone…how long are we going to be gone?"

Juraiya smiled, "About three years."

Naruto looked surprised, "But…"

Arashi held up his hand, "No buts…this is an order."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Tsunade sat at her desk as she watched the Guardians standing at attention. Hashirama and Tobirama flanked her. She turned to Ibiki who was standing in the corner, "We've heard nothing?"

Ibiki frowned, "No my lady…seeing as the attempts to keep Sasuke from interfering in the operation failed…we don't hold out much hope."

Tsunade turned to Koga, "Has Juraiya left with Naruto yet?"

Koga nodded, "They're leaving soon. From what I overheard at the hospital he wanted to say bye to his friends…the ones he can at the moment."

Tsunade sighed and reached out for the bottle of sake on her desk, but it mysteriously vanished. She glared at Shizune and Tobirama who'd teamed up to prevent her drinking on the job. She turned back to Koga, "I want your best summonings on this you hear me…twenty four seven."

Koga bowed, "Of course my lady…they're already tracking now…but the time…"

Hashirama bowed his head, "I feel this plan was not well thought out."

The office door was suddenly flung open and two ANBU dragged a pair of men wearing ROOT ANBU masks.

Tsunade frowned, "What's the meaning of this?"

The lead ANBU spoke, "Sorry for the intrusion my lady…these are the men responsible for releasing Uchiha Sasuke from his cell."

Tsunade didn't even look at the pair, "Kill them."

Hashirama spoke, "Wait…they could prove useful as sources of information. We need to find out how Danzo is still getting orders to the ROOT agents from inside the prison."

Tsunade turned to Ibiki, "Get all the information you can from them…then kill them."

Koga frowned, "Strange…one of my trackers was just defeated."

Kakashi frowned as well, "What? Was it a hunter or something?"

Koga shook his head, "No…I don't thinks so…I mean it's not like when a shadow clone goes poof. I just know they've been sent back to where they come from."

Tenzo rubbed his chin, "Koga…didn't you used to send messages that way…you'd send them with a message and then after the recipient responded the messenger would retreat and you'd summon them again to get the reply message."

Koga nodded, "Alright…if you're wrong you're paying for my hospital visit due to chakra exhaustion."

With a poof of smoke a large jackal appeared nervously before his commander. In his jaws he held an envelope.

Koga took the message and handed it to Tsunade.

After reading it she bowed her head, "Koga…head to these coordinates." She handed the letter to him, "There you will find Orochimaru's base retrieve my apprentice…and if you find Uchiha Sasuke…use your best judgment." She stood and turned to the window, "I'm going to contact the other villages, and see if they want to join us in a little snake hunting. After you retrieve or eliminate your targets return to the Valley of the End…we'll set up our base camp there."

Kakashi spoke, "I should go…and shouldn't I take Naruto."

Tsunade frowned, "We don't know the condition we'll find Sakura in…I want Naruto to go on his training mission without any concern of this understood. We'll deal with repercussions concerning Naruto when he returns."

Kakashi turned to Koga, "Bring them home…no matter what."

Koga nodded, "I'll make a few Oto nin pay along the way. You guys just be ready to cover the retreat…because even I can't go up against Orochimaru alone."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Six<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was working on some other fics and needed to rest this one for a little while, but I'm back. I'm thinking one or two more chapters before the time skip.

I going to say this once and only once, I don't pander to the readers so telling me not to make pairings one way or another isn't going to sway me. I'm not really sure I'll have any actual pairings, as I've more focused on politics of the shinobi world than the character's social interactions. Okay, on a final note on this subject. Please to reason that in this story Naruto has spent more time with Hinata than he has with Sakura. He's grown up with Hinata being around while Sakura he only met on the first day of the Academy, his entire childhood was drastically different than in cannon.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Seven:

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's Base…<p>

Orochimaru smirked at his handiwork. The girl lay beaten on the floor, he'd had his fun now was considering what to do with her. He could just as well kill her, but thought throwing her to his subordinates would be more entertaining.

Kabuto entered the room and barely glanced at the pink haired girl before speaking, "We have a problem Orochimaru-sama…someone was able to get a message to Konoha. It seems their allies are on the move. As of now our borders are surrounded by the armies of the Five Great Villages."

Orochimaru glared, "I see…do you have any clues?"

Kabuto bowed his head, "Sasuke-kun did happen to…discover…how you were taking care of this Kunoichi."

Orochimaru's glare narrowed, "Hmm…bring him here."

Kabuto waved his hand and Oto Nin brought the former Konoha Nin into the room. Sasuke saw Sakura, but knew better than to react. Orochimaru smirked, "I know she was a member of your team Sasuke-kun…I merely finished what I intended to do at the Exams. Well I've yet to finish…perhaps I should kill her now. It would be merciful wouldn't you agree."

Sasuke glared, "You said you'd send her home!"

Orochimaru sneered, "So I lied. You'll soon learn I care very little about promises I make, unless they concern me. Besides, what is this girl to you?"

Sasuke struggled, "You'll be sorry. Sakura is the apprentice to Tsunade…she won't…"

Orochimaru glared, "She's what?"

Kabuto smirked, "Orochimaru-sama…perhaps we could use this girl to keep Konoha from attacking."

Orochimaru waved Kabuto off, "Take Sasuke back to his quarters…and take this wretched girl to a cell. Tell the men they can do what they want, but she must stay alive. Understood?"

Kabuto bowed, "Of course Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>Outside the base…<p>

Koga spotted the main entrance and was about to attack when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned with a kunai ready, but the weapon was stopped as he found himself staring at Itachi.

Koga snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Itachi bowed his head, "We intercepted the message about Sasuke defecting to Orochimaru…Sasori and I came."

Koga noticed the misshapen Suna Nin behind Itachi, "I still don't see a reason for the two of you to be here. Does Madara plan to use this time to abduct the Jinchuriki?"

Itachi frowned, "Madara has no connection to our presence here. We came of our own volition, Sasori has his own reason to dislike Orochimaru…and I know personally what that snake plans with my brother. You can't infiltrate this place on your own, please accept our assistance."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "The day I accept your assistance is the day hell freezes over."

Sasori spoke for the first time, "Instead of accepting our assistance then pretend we are on separate missions at the same location. We won't interfere with your objectives while you don't interfere in ours."

Koga glared, "I should kill you both right now…but the noise from our battle will draw too much attention. Feel lucky you have a reprieve. Do as you like, but get in my way and I'll give your heads as gifts to my Hokage and the Kazekage understood."

Itachi nodded, "Understood Koga-sempai."

Koga narrowed his gaze then turned back to the entrance, "Damn the guards left…where their replacements are?"

Sasori smirked from within his puppet, "I'm sorry…we forgot to mention we're not alone. Kisame and Zetsu are here as well."

Koga glared, "Well…if I see either of them, they're dead to understand." He frowned, "Where the hell is that Zetsu guy from anyway?"

Itachi frowned, "Haven't a clue. Madara just says he's very special."

Koga shook his head then headed for the entrance.

Sasori watched the Konoha Nin enter the base, "What is your plan Itachi?"

Itachi stood from the crouch position he'd been in, "While Koga handles the rescues…we'll draw Orochimaru's attention."

* * *

><p>Training Area of Orochimaru's Base…<p>

Orochimaru sat watching the training but turned as a door opened and four men entered the chamber. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he noticed their cloaks, "Damn it! How the hell did you find me?"

Sasori spoke, "Orochimaru…we came to collect that ring. Your head will also fetch a very decent bounty no less."

Orochimaru stood, "Oto Nin! Attack the intruders!"

Orochimaru knew his lackeys stood no chance against the four members of Akatsuki present. The fact the Great Shinobi Villages were breathing down his neck as well didn't help. Realizing his base was no longer hidden he knew he'd need to abandon it, and start fresh elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Quarters…<p>

Sasuke winced as Kabuto's goon kicked him again. Apparently Kabuto believed Sasuke was the one who sent the message to Konoha…the Uchiha smirked as he knew that was true. He had no idea if the jackal that he'd given the message to had a way to deliver it to Hyuga Koga, but knew it was Sakura's only hope.

The goon glared down at Sasuke, "You think this is funny? You betrayed Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke was about to respond when the man jerked violently and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. As the man dropped to his knees and feel over Hyuga Koga was revealed to be standing behind him.

Sasuke looked surprised, "You got the message?"

Koga frowned, "You sent the message?"

Sasuke nodded, "I was given some free time outside…I knew that jackal had to be one of yours. When Kabuto killed it and it vanished I was sure, but I wasn't sure the message got to you."

Koga drew a kunai, "Now I have a dilemma to solve. I can kill you here and go find Sakura, or I can take you with me and we all get the hell out of here. I guess the choice is up to you."

Sasuke bowed his head. Even after all he'd done he was just given the choice to go home. Sasuke looked back up, "I think I know where they're keeping Sakura."

They both turned as they heard screams of pain and the sounds of combat. Koga frowned, "Well…I think we should move fast. Looks like the other intruders are heading in this direction, and I don't have time to play with them."

* * *

><p>Sasuke followed Koga down several tunnels before they entered a large library like room. Koga frowned, "Damn this is déjà vu."<p>

The Uchiha frowned, "Why?"

Koga smirked, "Last time I infiltrated one of Orochimaru's hideouts I stole the archives stored there. Hmm…just maybe there's a way for you to buy your way back into the villages good graces."

Sasuke watched as Koga pulled out a scroll with an intricate seal, "Uzumaki sealing style: Vortex of Containment!"

Sasuke was surprised how after only a couple seconds the entire archive was stripped and contained in the one scroll. Koga rolled up the scroll and handed it to Sasuke, "When we get back present that to Lady Hokage."

The Uchiha merely nodded his understanding as he followed Koga out another door. Sasuke soon realized that Koga was leading him through the base like he knew every corner. Looking at his face he saw the Hyuga dojutsu active.

As they came around the corner they saw one of Orochimaru's goons exiting a room adjusting his pants, "Damn I didn't even get stated…why the heck are the alarms all going off?"

Sasuke frowned, "What alarms?"

Koga shushed him then whispered, "Orochimaru's goons all have extensive seals throughout their bodies. Some must be alarm seals that signal when there's an attack or meeting. Considering how extensive this base is."

The man headed in their direction. As he came around the corner Koga caught him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "Where's the Konoha Kunoichi?"

The man gasped, "Just down the hall…please don't kill me!"

Koga smirked, "I won't kill you…" He dropped the man to the floor as Sasuke grabbed a kunai from Koga's holder and ran it into the man's throat, "…though he will."

Sasuke glared at the corpse, "Let's go."

Koga led them down the hall and kicked in the door. Sasuke slid past the Jonin and knelt next to Sakura, "She's hurt bad, but she's still alive."

Koga watched Sasuke carefully pick the girl up and rejoin him at the door. He remained quiet about the tattered remnants of clothing the kunoichi had as he led Sasuke back toward the entrance.

* * *

><p>They were just about to the entrance when they heard a cold voice, "Ku, ku, ku…what do we have here?"<p>

Koga turned to find Orochimaru standing behind them, "Sasuke…back up to the entrance slowly. Once you get out of here head directly south. You'll find the Konoha camp there."

Sasuke shook his head, "You can't take him alone."

"Listen to Koga-sempai little brother." They spotted the four Akatsuki members walking up behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru frowned, "On second thought…I think I'll be leaving. Come along Sasuke."

Itachi glared, "Sasuke go with Koga-sempai and return to the village."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Damn Itachi! You can't give me orders."

Itachi narrowed his gaze, "Go with Koga-sempai…learn from him and become stronger. So one day you can truly defeat me…Orochimaru is not the path I wanted for you."

Koga caught Sasuke's shoulder, "Come on…we need to Sakura to a medic…there will be another time to deal with Itachi."

Sasuke looked at his teammate in his arms then nodded. He turned to Itachi once more, "I'll be back for you one day Itachi…I'll force you back to the village as well."

Itachi smiled, "I look forward to that day little brother."

Sasuke ran passed Koga toward the exit letting the Jonin cover the retreat.

Once they reached sunlight Sasuke dropped to a knee but kept his hold on Sakura. He turned as Koga examined their surrounding, "We're in the clear for the moment, but this region is full of Sound Nin just waiting to ambush us. We need to get moving."

Sasuke looked surprised, "Koga-san…we just escaped five S-rank criminals."

Koga sneered, "I've dealt with worse trust me. He then pointed toward the tree line, "Let's head for cover so we're less exposed, it's going to be hard enough since I'm the only one in fighting condition."

Sasuke nodded and followed Koga into the forest. They remained silent for several minutes before Sasuke spoke, "Koga-san…I'm sorry…"

Koga interrupted him, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I was just assigned to retrieve Sakura…you're just a bonus."

Sasuke nodded but continued to speak, "You know what Orochimaru was intending to do."

Koga remained silent.

Sasuke frowned, "You knew Itachi and those other guys were there?"

Koga looked back at the Genin, "I encountered them before I entered the base. While I'm inclined to kill them all, a fight right there would have endangered my primary mission."

Sasuke nodded, "I…I didn't know Orochimaru was going to do this to her…he promised…"

Koga glared back at him, "Never believe what someone promises to you, unless you know them very well. Orochimaru is a monster…one of the worst that was ever spawned in Konoha."

Sasuke was about to respond when he noticed a flash of movement, "Koga-san!"

Koga nodded, "I see them. Keep moving, there's too many to fight and even if I try holding them off some will still pursue the two of you."

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>They were only about a mile from the Valley of the End when a group of the Oto Nin moved in. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a kunai aimed for him.<p>

Suddenly the Kunai was stopped by a tree that was there a second earlier.

Koga chuckled, "Looks like the reinforcements have arrived."

Sasuke turned his attention in the direction they were heading. Standing in the path was Hashirama in his red armor with his brother standing next to him. The two former Hokage glared at the Oto Nin pursuing the Jonin and two Genin.

Koga slid to a stop next to Hashirama as Sasuke slid behind the First Hokage. Tobirama snorted at the Uchiha, "The camp is half a mile down the road, head straight there, and no detours."

Sasuke nodded then ran in the direction indicated.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at Koga, "I see you chose to let the brat live…uncharacteristically merciful of you."

Koga shrugged, "What can I say, must be going soft these days."

Tobirama chuckled, "Or could it be you decided killing him with Uchiha Itachi present wasn't beneficial to your overall mission."

Koga frowned, "How'd you know?"

Hashirama answered, "Akatsuki members were spotted crossing into Sound Country from Lightning Country. Itachi was among the members identified."

Koga turned to the terrified Oto Nin, "Should we kill them now, or let them finish shitting themselves."

Tobirama turned to his brother, "Well the kid does have a point…it could get really smelly if we don't handle this quickly."

Hashirama turned from their opponents, "Tobirama…clean this road up."

Tobirama nodded, "Alright, I'll finish this in one blow…Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

Koga watched as the Water Dragon ripped through the dozen or so enemies. When the technique was done Hashirama nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the camp where about a dozen or so tents had been pitched. He'd never seen an actual army encampment, but figured this was what it looked like. He stopped a passing Chunin who after one glance didn't even wait for Sasuke to speak, "Medic tent is over there."<p>

Sasuke ran to the tint and pushing his way in yelled, "I need a medic over here."

Shizune was the one to respond, "Sasuke?" When she saw Sakura she gasped, "Oh kami…bring her over here quick." Shizune then called to another medic, "Go get Lady Hokage immediately."

Sasuke laid Sakura on the indicated cot then backed away. Shizune began examining her, "Sasuke…go sit in the cot over there. I'll examine you before the ANBU come to arrest you."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the cot, but kept his eyes glued to Sakura until the dividing screen was pulled. He was staring at the screen when a hand landed on his shoulder he looked up to see Kakashi standing behind him, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi glared down with his one eye, "I saw you bring Sakura in…where's Koga?"

Sasuke indicated the outside of the tent, "He's with the First and Second Hokages."

Kakashi nodded, "Who?"

Sasuke knew his sensei's meaning, "Orochimaru…and maybe a few other Oto Nin."

Kakashi released his hold on Sasuke and turned to leave, "Your fate is in the Hokage's hands now."

Sasuke pulled the scroll out from under his shirt, "Kakashi-sensei…Koga sealed all of Orochimaru's archives from the base in this scroll."

Kakashi frowned, "I see…give it to Ibiki or Lady Tsunade when they come to question you."

Sasuke nodded then returned the scroll to where he'd been hiding it.

* * *

><p>Not long later Tsunade had passed where his cot was and disappeared behind the screen separating his cot from Sakura's. He heard lowered voices as she discussed with the medics on what to do. She then came back around to his cot with a glare that signaled he was seconds away from death.<p>

Sasuke dropped to his knees, more out of exhaustion then respect and pulled out the scroll dropping it at her feet, "Lady Hokage…"

Tsunade frowned, "Get up Uchiha. I've already spoken with Koga. He informed me of how you willingly returned with him what it was that convinced you. The fact that Koga was sent to kill you, or that you'd saw what kind of animals you'd teamed up with."

Sasuke looked up at her, "Will…will Sakura be okay."

Tsunade nodded, "She'll recover. I'll have some kunoichi speak with her later. Normally thirteen year olds aren't subject to such brutality from our profession, but it was bound to happen eventually."

Sasuke shook his head, "No…Naruto and I should have protected her…why'd you send…"

Tsunade shook her head, "I didn't send her." Tsunade dropped a scroll in front of Sasuke, "She left this note in her bedroom, Kakashi found it when he was looking for something to track her with. She made contact with the team sent to stop you from joining the Oto Nin, and informed them falsely that this was an official mission, and then went to stop you. I didn't learn of all this until after we had recovered Shikamaru's team."

Sasuke bowed his head, "But…Orochimaru would have known."

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura is stronger than you give her credit for. She had stolen some poison samples from the hospital, if she'd gotten all of them into Orochimaru's system even Kabuto wouldn't have been able to save him."

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade, "Did Koga tell you about the Akatsuki member we encountered?"

Tsunade shook her head, "We learned about them before he did. It was actually why my grandfather and great-uncle chose to be the welcoming committee, just in case you had worse pursuers than Oto Nin."

Ibiki entered then with a pair of ANBU, "Lady Hokage, are you ready for us to escort the prisoner back to his cell?"

Tsunade thought for a minute then smiled, "No…I believe Uchiha Sasuke has learned his lesson. Leave the guards to watch him and Sakura. I have a war to oversee."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked surprised, "A War?"<p>

Tsunade nodded, "We declared war on Sound Country. Our allies are just dying to attack."

Retrieval Arc Epilogue:

Following the failed mission in which Uchiha Sasuke defected to Otogakure and Haruno Sakura was captured, a rescue mission was initiated. The rescue mission was successful due in part to Uchiha Sasuke returning his allegiance to his home village of Konoha. Following the rescue mission, Konoha and its allies attacked the Sound Country after declaring war, the war lasted a total of five days in which six of Orochimaru's bases were discovered and destroyed. Orochimaru himself was able to elude capture and slink back into the shadows.

During the war members of Akatsuki were spotted, but no official encounters were declared. It was believed they were using the time to attempt to abduct Jinchuriki, but none reported being attacked. They apparently escaped undetected before the end of the war.

Following the war the Daimyo of the Land of Rice was reinstated, but he soon abdicated to make his country a client state of the Land of Lightning. Kumo Nin then took over guarding the land from future attempts from Orochimaru to reclaim the area.

Uchiha Sasuke was placed under house arrest for a month following his return to Konoha. Following his house arrest he was placed on probationary reinstatement. During this time he'd taken to training with members of the Guardians when permitted, but had yet to gain official apprenticeship with any of them.

Following her capture Sakura remained under close observation at Konoha Hospital where she was often visited by her parents, friends, and sensei. Due to the extensiveness of her injuries she still remained in the hospital a month following her rescue.

Uzumaki Naruto remained unaware of these events as he left the village the day before the rescue mission was initiated. He along with Juraiya and Arashi were to be gone for three years, and no means of communication was assigned besides Juraiya's monthly status reports.

* * *

><p>Five Months Later…<p>

Hashirama stood in the Hokage's office as his granddaughter reread the request from Suna. She looked up at him, "It seems that kid Gaara was selected as the Godaime Kazekage. Their council is requesting assistance, though I truthfully feel it is the new Kazekage himself. They would like you to come and advise the young Kazekage as he has little experience."

Hashirama nodded, "Of course granddaughter. Reply that I'd be more than willing to come, but include I'll be bringing a team of my chosing."

Tsunade frowned, "Who?"

Hashirama smiled, "I'll be taking Hyuga Koga along with his…umm…new wife."

Tsunade looked affronted, "You're seriously thinking of taking a pregnant kunoichi on an assignment. She's only a week away from being taken from the active roster."

Hashirama nodded, "We won't be gone long, and I hear Suna's Hospital isn't nearly as archaic as Iwa's or Kiri's."

Tsunade conceded, "Fine, but any problems and you either send her home or call for me immediately." Tsunade sighed, "Who else?"

Hashirama crossed his arms, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, with their sensei off on S and A-rank assignments and their teammate gone on a training mission. They need something to do."

Tsunade glared, "You're taking my apprentice and a onetime traitor with you."

Hashirama nodded, "Yes, I know she's been studying with you the past few months, but I believe some time in a new place will do her good. Plus she can act as Yugao's medic until we return to Konoha."

Tsunade sighed, "It doesn't matter if I refuse you'll just undermine me and take them anyway."

Hashirama chuckled, "You're very intelligent Tsunade, and we'll send reports weekly. I doubt we'll be gone longer than three months."

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital…<p>

Sakura finished putting a bandage on a little boy's knee, "There we go…now remember you shouldn't be running around with your parents' kunai."

The boy smiled, "Thank you Haruno-chan." He then jumped down from the table and ran over to his mother. With a nod between the two kunoichi the elder one left with her son while Sakura stretched. Her injuries from her time in the Oto Headquarters were almost completely healed, yet she still felt some of the pain.

She walked into the hall from the exam room and immediately noticed two Jonin walking toward her. The first she noticed was her sensei Kakashi, the other was Koga. She bowed to them, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Koga-sensei. How can I assist you today?"

Kakashi pointed to an empty exam room, "We need to have a word Sakura."

Sakura nodded and led them into the room.

Koga spoke first, "Take a seat Sakura."

Sakura sat and waited as her sensei closed the door. Kakashi then turned to her, "As you know you were also placed on probation due to your initiative when you impersonated Sasuke and entered Otogakure on your own. We're here to inform you that the probationary period is over and you've been restored to active duty."

Sakura frowned, "Sensei I thought I was on probation for a full year, it's only been six months since then."

Koga spoke, "You can thank Hashirama-sama for that. He's requested you to accompany us on a rather long mission to Suna to assist their new Kazekage. He's about your age and even he isn't sure about his qualifications, besides the fact he's the strongest shinobi in that village."

Sakura frowned, "Who's the new Kazekage?"

Koga smirked, "Gaara the son of the previous Kazekage."

Kakashi nodded, "You'll be acting as the team's medic, primarily because Yugao was also assigned to the mission."

Sakura looked surprised, "But sensei she's pregnant. I was there when Lady Tsunade informed her."

Koga chuckled, "Yeah it's gotten my old man slightly out of sorts. I believe his exact words were that no grandson of his would be born in that cat box of a village."

Kakashi nodded, "So Sakura, you should truly focus on ensuring the Yugao doesn't go into premature labor."

Sakura half nodded until she noticed the humor in the two older ninjas faces. She would have punched them but refrained as they were her superiors. Sakura bowed, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Kakashi sighed as she hadn't fallen for their bait to get her angry, "Just that Sasuke is also being sent on this mission, but unlike you he's not through with his probation. He'll be doing D-rank missions for Suna at half pay while you're there."

Koga turned to the door, "We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, have your pack set for a prolonged stay in the desert."

* * *

><p>Following Morning Konoha Gate…<p>

Sakura stood next to Yugao while Hashirama and Koga went over the logistics of the journey. They were awaiting Sasuke who arrived with his mother. Mikoto smiled at Sakura then turned to Sasuke, "I'll see you when you return."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes mom…I'm really sorry about everything…I'll be home soon."

Mikoto nodded, "I'm just happy you didn't succumb to Orochimaru completely. Listen to Lord Senju and the other Jonin; perhaps you'll learn something in Suna that will aid you in the future."

Sasuke bowed his head, "I really have to get stronger…Itachi is with those other S-rank criminals." Sasuke looked seriously at his mother, "I have to get stronger so when the time comes I can drag Itachi back here."

Mikoto smiled at her son, "Just remember that there are others who will stand beside you when that time comes."

Sasuke nodded then took his place next to Sakura.

Hashirama seeing that the squad had all arrived motioned for them to leave, and they followed him out of the gate.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Seven<p>

A/N: Okay, so no angry comments about the change there…remember what the title of this story is after all. Now remember to hit that review link below.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Eight:

* * *

><p>Suna: Konoha Embassy…<p>

After a week of travel Hashirama's party arrived in Suna. Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised when Koga had told them they'd taken the long route. Hashirama had countered that since it wasn't an emergency they could take their time getting there. Yugao kept the peace by reminding Koga that neither she nor Sakura was up for a two day hard run through the desert.

They were greeted at the gate by the new Kazekage Gaara. He and his siblings welcomed them to Suna then informed them there'd be a welcoming feast that evening in the Kazekage Mansion. Until then they were asked to relax in the recently reinstated Konoha Embassy.

The Embassy was a two story building, built in the Suna style of architecture and had the Konoha symbol over the door. As they entered three men approached the group and bowed. The leader of this group was an elderly man dressed in the robes attributed to nobles of the Fire Daimyo's court. To his left was a Land of Fire Shinobi his headband baring the Daimyo's symbol, on his uniform instead of the Whirlpool Country symbol he had the Konoha emblem. To the nobles right stood a Konoha Nin with a mask similar to Kakashi's but his hair was black and laying flat, his eyes revealed him to be of the Hyuga Clan.

The Noble bowed to them, "Welcome Senju-sama, we have been expecting you. I am the Fire Daimyo's representative in this embassy."

Hashirama nodded, "Thank you. I and my party will be remaining here until I feel the Kazekage no long needs my services. Your men are to not interfere with my mission, nor should they interact with my subordinates."

The Noble bowed again, "Of course Senju-sama. I was informed you wished your stay to be kept rather secret, as one who accompanies you is still under punishment for his actions. I merely wished to greet you properly; my security chief and advisor on Ninja Affairs are at your disposal."

Hashirama motioned for Koga to step forward, "Hyuga-san do you know the identity of that man?"

Koga nodded, "Yes…but I cannot speak his name. He was branded and exiled from the clan many years ago."

The Hyuga bowed, "I deeply regret my actions…mayhap you have news of my family…"

Koga glared, "Your father's dead, as are two of your brothers, and your sister married and had three children before she was killed in the Kyubi Attack. Your own son just started the academy, but as a branch member."

The Noble looked surprised, "So blunt."

Sasuke frowned, "Koga-sensei, why did this man get exiled from your clan?"

The Unnamed Hyuga bowed his head, "I attempted to place the clan's curse seal on Koga when he was a child. My family lost our status as Main House, my wife and I were forced to live outside the clan, but after my son was born six years ago she was offered the chance to return to the clan. I took up a post in the political arena after she left me."

Sakura looked to Koga, "Koga-sempai…your clan actually did that?"

Koga kept a harden stare on the man, "His attempt nearly cost me my life. This fate is merciful compared to what some wanted done."

Yugao nodded, "Surprised he wasn't killed for it."

The Fire Country Shinobi crossed his arms, "He would have been if the Hokage hadn't stepped in. I was still a Konoha Nin back then, it wasn't pleasant situation."

Hashirama shook his head, "Hyuga-san, please take our squad to our rooms then I order mandatory rest for everyone before the feast."

Koga bowed then lead the group toward a set of stairs that led to the second floor. A servant met them on that floor and directed them to the proper suite. It was a moderate sized cluster of rooms with four bedrooms two full sized baths, and a meditation room, along with the main room.

* * *

><p>Sakura was just finished putting her clothes away when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to the open door to see Sasuke standing in the open doorway. She nodded her head, "Sasuke-kun…is there something you need?"<p>

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was there. He'd finished unpacking and was just sitting around when he got the urge to find Sakura. They hadn't talked much since their return to the village. In fact the only time they'd even seen each other before departing on this mission was when Kakashi had met them to let them know Team 7 was officially disbanded until further notice, because Naruto was gone for an indefinite period of time.

Since then he'd been busy fulfilling his probationary duties, and training. He'd heard Sakura was also on probation, but she'd been assigned to the hospital. He expected she'd been training as well, as they'd headed toward Suna he saw her studying from scrolls every night, and during any rest breaks they made. They hadn't had time to talk either as Hashirama had Sasuke training with Koga during the trip.

Sasuke bowed his head, "We haven't…spoken in awhile. How've you been?"

Sakura glared, "I'm fine Sasuke, no thanks to you."

Sasuke internally cringed, "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know Orochimaru would do that to you."

Sakura turned fully to Sasuke, "I don't really want to talk about that with you Sasuke. I put it behind me, now you really should too. It's a part of what we do, it was the first time it'd happened to me, but it sure as hell won't be the last. Anko-chan told me about a lot of the missions she used to go on, and she wasn't much older than I am now. Kurenai-sensei was actually younger than me her first time, and Yugao-chan only got spared it because Hayate and Koga-sensei killed her attacker before anything happened."

Sasuke huffed, "Yeah, well Naruto and I should have been there to protect you…instead I nearly killed Naruto and blew your cover. Did you actually get close enough to act?"

Sakura shook her head, "Kabuto caught me before I got close enough to chance a strike. They found the poisons when they searched me, Orochimaru tortured me by injected each poison then letting it nearly kill me before giving me the antidote. That was one sick bastard you wanted to team up with."

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't really want to…Koga-sensei said the combination of my anger at being beaten by my brother and my frustration at Naruto getting stronger than me caused the seal Kakashi-sensei put over the curse mark to fail. It allowed the curse seal to amplify the emotions of anger and frustration, and made me susceptible to that Oto Nin's proposal."

Sakura turned to the window, "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are doing now?"

Sasuke huffed, "Knowing Naruto he's driving those two old men that got sent with him crazy. As for Kakashi, I heard he had a mission somewhere out east, but nobody seemed to know where."

"That would be because it's above your rank." They turned to see Koga standing behind Sasuke. The Jonin shook his head, "Both of you should be resting. That was the order."

Sakura nodded as Koga turned and left with Sasuke following. Sasuke spoke as he stopped at his door, "Koga-sensei."

Koga turned back to the Uchiha, "Hn."

Sasuke frowned, "When Team 7 was disbanded…Kakashi-sensei…was it his decision?"

Koga nodded, "It was, but it was suggested by the other Jonin as well."

Sasuke turned to Koga, "What about us? Didn't Naruto, Sakura, and I have any say in it?"

Koga shook his head, "You were Kakashi's soldiers you would have to adhere to his decisions. Besides, you'll be reassigned to a team when the Hokage feels you're ready."

Sasuke turned back to his door, "Will…Kakashi still be our sensei?"

Koga shrugged, "That's up to Kakashi."

Sasuke nodded and entered his room as Koga headed toward his.

* * *

><p>Back in Sakura's room she began thinking about when she first awoke in the medic tent…<p>

-Flash Back-

Sakura's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. She could hear people moving around her but couldn't distinguish anything more. She was confused as someone slipped their arm under her shoulders and raised her up; then a cup of water was pressed to her lips.

An unfamiliar voice spoke, "Here drink this. Lady Tsunade said you were to drink some water once you woke up."

Realizing she was extremely thirsty she tried to gulp down the water, but the person holding her and the cup allowed her only small sips at a time. After the cup was emptied it was set aside. Sakura turned to see the masked face of a Konoha ANBU. She frowned, "Who are you? Where are we?"

A light chuckled came from the ANBU, "You're in the medical tent of our encampment. My partner and I were left to watch over you and guard the Uchiha brat."

Sakura blinked, "How'd we get here?"

The ANBU's head turned slightly which allowed Sakura a brief glimpse of the ANBU's eyes. Sakura could have sworn the ANBU had the Sharingan, but pushed the thought aside. The ANBU lowered his voice, "Uchiha Sasuke carried you to camp after Hyuga Koga secured your release."

Sakura was confused, "How?"

A new voice spoke and Sakura turned to find a second ANBU, this one physically larger than the first, "We heard he broke into the base you were held at and escaped with the both of you while Orochimaru was busy handling another problem."

Sakura swallowed nervously, "Where's Orochimaru?"

The first ANBU spoke as he laid Sakura back down, "Don't worry, he's probably long gone. From what I heard he fled the country and is in hiding once again. No doubt we'll find him soon."

Sakura watched the pair of ANBU leave as a new pair entered. The new set merely nodded at the pair they were replacing then took up posts. She looked around and saw one screen was open revealing Sasuke sleeping on the cot next to hers. He had some bandages wrapped around his torso and arms, otherwise he looked unharmed.

-End Flash Back-

Sakura never seen those particular ANBU before and hadn't seen them since. She did remember hearing quite the argument when a pair of ANBU was found to have been knocked out and their gear stolen. She didn't think much of it, but was soon roused from her thoughts as Yugao knocked on her door and told her it was time to prepare for the feast.

* * *

><p>Madara's Hideout…<p>

Madara watched as Itachi and the other three entered the hideout. He'd only just called them as he'd only recently received news about them being spotted near Rice Country before the war. He sighed, "Itachi? What reason did you involve yourself with Orochimaru again?" I thought you were done with that snake."

Itachi frowned, "We were merely passing through when we heard of his base. We decided to try and dispose of him."

Madara crossed his arms, "Yet you were unable to best him? How did he escape four of you let alone Zetsu?"

Sasori huffed, "When the three Konoha Nin left Orochimaru slipped away. We pursued him but one of his lackeys diverted our attention. He said he knew where to find some Jinchuriki, but when we went to investigate we discovered the location was the Iwagakure camp."

Madara rubbed the lower part of his mask, "What were Konoha ninja doing in Orochimaru's base? They haven't forgiven that bastard have they?"

Itachi crossed his arms, "No they haven't. Apparently a Genin was coerced into joining Oto, another Genin attempted to assassinate Orochimaru but the first Genin interfered and inadvertently blew the second Genin's cover."

Madara became thoughtful, "That explains the first two, what about the third?"

Zetsu grinned maniacally, "It was that Hyuga Koga…I'm sure he really wanted to kill Itachi, but didn't. Maybe it was because Itachi's baby brother was right there?"

Itachi frowned, "Highly doubtful. Koga-sempai is normally quite ruthless; I have seen him kill Chunin that stood no chance against him without even blinking."

Madara nodded, "Though that is interesting, what did Zetsu mean by your brother?"

Itachi glared at Madara, "Sasuke was the Genin that was coerced by Orochimaru, he has placed the Curse Seal of Heaven on him."

Madara huffed, "Despicable…I take it Orochimaru intended to take over Sasuke's body to gain the Sharingan."

The four members remained quiet.

Madara turned away, "We'll make our first move soon. I'll send out orders and who's to apprehend which target, and when."

The four Akatsuki members bowed then left. After they were gone Madara turned to where one of Path's of Pain stood alongside Konan. The Deva Path narrowed his gaze on Madara, "I'm surprised, I thought you'd keep the guise of Tobi for a little longer with those who don't know the truth."

Madara huffed, "Do not think so highly of yourself, without me you'd still be struggling against Hanzo, if not dead."

The Deva Path turned away, "Don't forget, I know your secret."

* * *

><p>Kazekage Mansion…<p>

The feast was held in a seldom used dining hall that was created at the Wind Daimyo's command during the reign of the Shodai Kazekage. Since then the chamber had seen little use as more recent Daimyo haven't deemed it fitting to visit their Shinobi village, instead ordering the Kazekage to come to them.

Sakura looked at the large statues of the previous four Kazekage that surrounded the table they were glaring down at those seated at the table.

Temari noticed her gaze and spoke, "They're copies of the statues in our council meeting chamber. Father had them placed here as a sign of the Kazekage's might to visiting dignitaries. When I was very little mother complained that he should have at least lightened their expressions some."

Hashirama overhearing the comment frowned, "Actually your father was right to keep them the way they are. Remember I knew the Shodai Kazekage well; the alliance between Konoha and Suna is very old. Though it has been broken and mended several times throughout history."

Koga snarled, "Yeah the murdering bastards."

Baki who was sitting across the table from Koga and Yugao bowed his head, "I've repeated that I'm deeply sorry for that, but I must repeat I believed I was following the Kazekage's will."

Gaara frowned from his seat at the head of the table, "Baki-sensei what are you talking about?"

Baki turned to Gaara, "During the Chunin Exams at Konoha, prior to our invasion alongside Oto, I killed a Konoha Shinobi named Gekko Hayate. I learned later he was a close friend to Hyuga Koga and even closer to Uzuki Yugao. They _informed _me shortly after the invasion was thwarted."

Gaara bowed his head, "Have we paid retribution for his death?"

Baki shook his head, "Hyuga Koga…collected the payment directly from me."

Gaara understood, "I see." Gaara turned to Hashirama, "I hope we can put all the unpleasantness from that time behind us, and move forward to a working peace."

Hashirama nodded, "I see no reason we cannot." Hashirama took a drink then continued, "Though I must wonder, when the Tsuchikage is arriving?"

Gaara sighed, "I'm sorry for not informing you earlier. My councilors felt Iwa would be angered by my turning to Konoha in this situation. They invited him to send a delegation to oversee what transpires while your team is here. Onoki learned the true reason for your visit, and insisted he come himself as there are no previous Tsuchikage alive. I believe he feels I'd benefit more from his experience, since he's not only the oldest Kage, but also the one to hold the position the longest."

Hashirama seemed uninterested in this information, "Well, I will keep him from being to annoying. In truth I accepted this request to force certain ninja from my village to relax. Koga and Yugao tried doubling their mission load since learning of Yugao's pregnancy, Sakura doesn't even realize she completed her probationary time due to overtime at the Hospital, and Sasuke does nothing but work and train. I require him to still do the D-rank for his probationary work, but I'll moderate his training more than his superiors in our village have."

Gaara nodded, "Of course…I know handling the work of the Kazekage is in truth my duty to learn, but when I was forced into the position I didn't want the other Kage to think I was a naïve child. My councilors believed if I learned from a past Kage I could improve my status with the others. Konoha being our natural allies, plus the way I heard the villagers speak of you during my stay in Konoha made my decision clear. Even the Honorable Siblings agreed."

Koga looked confused, "Lady Chiyo is still alive?"

Baki frowned, "How do you know Lady Chiyo?"

Koga glared, "She's the one that dropped that whole seal mess on me back during the conflict with Kumo. Do you realize how swamped I was back then. Handling that mess with the Uchiha Clan, fighting a war, protecting my sister among others, and cleaning up after the Yondaime Kazekage."

Sasuke frowned, "Koga-sensei, what was that about my clan?"

Koga looked toward Sasuke, "Hn…oh that, nothing to worry about now. It was cleared up ages ago."

A Suna Elder spoke up, "Many years ago the Uchiha Clan was being framed for a multitude of nefarious crimes within your own village. We learned of this after Lady Chiyo assisted in teaching one of the perpetrators a much needed lesson."

Sasuke thought for a minute, "Why haven't I ever heard about this?"

Yugao answered, "Because you were three at the time, and as Koga said it doesn't matter anymore. We learned who the real culprits were and cleared your clan's name."

Hashirama turned to Koga, "You said you had to clean up the Kazekage's mess. What were you referring to?"

Gaara answered, "He was referring to me. As you already know I'm the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail. Lady Chiyo was the person who sealed Shukaku within me. After some time my father noticed I wasn't handling the Shukaku very well and thought I'd failed as a Jinchuriki. Lady Chiyo believed a student of the Yondaime Hokage would be able to analyze and correct the seal as she'd heard rumors at least one of them was a seal master. She journeyed to Konoha in secret to meet with the Hokage and this student; she met Koga-sempai and informed him of my state. It took him three years to modify the seal."

Koga chuckled, "Actually it took me one with the assistance of Master Jiraiya it took me another two to build up the chakra stores necessary to alter it without assistance."

Kankuro turned to him, "But Temari and I helped you?"

Koga nodded, "Yes you did, I needed you two to focus Gaara and distract the Shukaku while I altered the seal. During the process there was a one tenth of a second where Shukaku could have escaped. Yet still I didn't use any of your chakra to do the seal work."

Hashirama nodded, "Seal work is very tricky. Many Shinobi don't realize the complexity of seals since they merely use the most basic for containers and exploding tags. Seal work while using multiple peoples' chakra can be quite difficult, especially if they're strangers to either the sealer or the person the seal is being placed on."

As the conversation ended the doors opened allowing Onoki and his small entourage to enter. Along with him he'd brought Roshi and Han as well as his granddaughter. Gaara stood and offered them seats at the table.

Onoki sat in the offered seat and spoke, "Ah, what a troublesome journey through the desert. You should really place some rest stops out there."

Hashirama frowned, "Lord Tsuchikage, I'm surprised you didn't beat us here. It is quicker flying than walking after all."

Onoki glared, "Well, I couldn't very well leave these three to wander that blasted wasteland aimlessly. So, Senju-sama how has your new life been since we freed you from that pedophiles control."

Hashirama's gaze narrowed after a glance at Sakura, "I'd appreciate if you'd not bring that snake up in such a casual manner."

Onoki frowned but caught the gaze and nodded, "Hmm, I see. We'll talk later no doubt, but now we should eat."

* * *

><p>It was after sunset when the group from Konoha returned to their quarters. Hashirama ordered the Genin to bed then turned to the pair of Jonin, "I have meetings with Onoki and the Kazekage all morning tomorrow. It is merely to see how well the boy has been doing."<p>

Koga crossed his arms, "This whole thing stinks, I mean he led Suna during the war in Rice Country just fine."

Hashirama nodded, "Exactly my point. I feel there is an element within this village that isn't happy with the current leadership. I would like you Koga to investigate the situation. While Koga is handling that Yugao will keep an eye on the two Genin."

Koga and Yugao nodded and after being dismissed retired to their room.

* * *

><p>Iwa Embassy…aka a classy hotel…<p>

Onoki looked out the window to see the Konoha Embassy across the street, "I can't believe they have a private embassy while we're stuck in this hotel."

Kurotsuchi sighed, "Grandfather, how we can have an embassy if we attack them nearly once a decade? Our Daimyo and theirs don't get along."

Roshi frowned, "Besides you've already heard from Lady Hokage that the Earth Daimyo requested an embassy in Konoha. You've even offered Kurotsuchi the post there."

Kurotsuchi huffed, "Why would I want to be stuck in that place again? It is way too green, too many annoying civilians, and as many perverts as there are trees."

Han looked confused, "Is it that bad?"

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms, "While Koga was protecting me he had to scare some of them half to death to get them to back off."

Roshi nodded, "Ah so he merely looked at them." Roshi turned to Han, "While digging yourselves out of that hole in the ground did you teach him how to glare properly or what?"

Han shook his head, "I think he gets it from one of his sensei. Kushina and Minato both had scary looks when they wanted."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "I forgot you guys knew his sensei…why'd they have that much effect on him?"

Onoki answered, "Because they might as well have raised him themselves. I remember hearing the rumors, his birth threatened to destabilize the unity of Konoha's clans. The Sandaime Hokage had to step in; otherwise we might have actually had a chance during the Third Shinobi World War."

Kurotsuchi looked surprised, "One child had that much effect?"

Roshi nodded, "Even the smallest things can have massive repercussions. Look at where we are, when I was a child the only reason Konoha and Iwa nin would be in Suna at the same time would have been Suna's destruction and we'd be fighting over the scraps left over."

Onoki turned to Kurotsuchi, "If I know Hashirama-sama, and I remember the stories well, he'll leave that Yugao with the two Genin. While I'm in the meeting I'll take Roshi with me, Kurotsuchi will join with Yugao and the Genin from Konoha, Han you'll assist Koga with whatever assignment he's been given. You don't send two elite Jonin like them on a do nothing mission like this for nothing."

Kurotsuchi smiled, "Hope daddy is enjoying his mission as temporary village leader while you're here."

Onoki sneered, "I'm just happy to be away from all that damn paperwork."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

After a long day of training Naruto had collapsed on his bedroll without much fuss, while he slept his sensei and Arashi sat guard. Jiraiya frowned, "I think we should head toward Kumo tomorrow, we've been around Kiri for too long."

Arashi/Minato nodded, "I agree, but I'd like to make a stop in Whirlpool before we leave the Land of Water."

Jiraiya frowned, "If it's about teaching Naruto his heritage then you should know your students already handled that part."

Minato removed his mask, "Then I think his second trip there should also reveal just as much about his father."

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze, "Minato…you're not actually going to reveal your face to him. I haven't known the brat as long as some of the others, but remember you're the one who sealed that damn fox in him."

Minato looked sadly at his sensei, "Master Jiraiya, I remember what it was like growing up without a parent. Didn't you ever wonder why all my students shared that one common element? Sure Koga and Kurenai had family, but could you really call them that. Most of Koga's relatives wanted him dead, and Kurenai's father was disgusted that he had a daughter instead of a son."

Jiraiya frowned, "You'd had your eye on Kurenai earlier than when you recruited her didn't you."

Minato nodded, "Hiashi brought her to Kushina and I after her father showed his disfavor just after we'd moved in together. Kurenai stay with for about a week before Hiashi got her a more permanent place where Fugaku's MP Officers could keep watch over her. I heard later she'd moved back with her father, but Fugaku had Mikoto keep checking on her. She was pretty young back then, but he knew from all the times we let Kakashi, Koga, Rin, or Obito crash at our place that we had a soft spot for kids. Kushina was always worried she'd not be able to have a child because of having the Kyubi sealed within her."

Jiraiya chuckled, "So instead she got to stand in as the mother for a group of children who all lost their mothers when they were barely out of diapers."

Minato frowned, "A few of them weren't even in diapers yet when their mothers died. Remember we were both there when Koga was born. Doubt I've ever seen Tsume like that before, she basically went on autopilot."

Jiraiya became somber, "Back then…even for all the crap that was happening everyone was happy. Now Fugaku and half his clan are dead, S-class criminals are trying to destroy the world, and you're just recently back from the dead."

Minato nodded, "Koga, did he take Kushina and my death badly?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Besides blaming himself, no not at all. Sarutobi-sensei didn't exactly let him brood on it; the next day he had that brat make a run to Iwa to get me out of jail."

Minato chuckled, "I can only guess what you did to get yourself caught in Iwa."

Jiraiya huffed then became serious, "Truthfully though, are you sure about this? The kid has enough problems as it is, adding on that his old man is the Yondaime isn't going to make life any easier. I mean the whole reason your students have protected his identity all this time hasn't only been due to his Jinchuriki status, you still got some mighty powerful enemies out there."

Minato smiled, "Do you think it will matter any since most of the strongest and most dangerous will figure it out by just looking at him. The markings don't do much to hide it, and as he gets older he's going to resemble me more."

Jiraiya sighed, "As Tsunade said it's your choice whether to tell him or not."

Minato nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Eight<p>

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, now review.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Nine:

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the Konoha Nin had arrived in Suna. Hashirama had informed his compatriots that they would remain for another month at least. This bothered the others little as they all had their own tasks still to handle.<p>

Sasuke had checked with Koga and found he'd finally reached a quarter of his probationary hours finished. It merely meant he had two more years of work to do. As for training Sasuke had stepped up his training as Koga informed him the next Chunin Exams were approaching, and the Hokage hadn't yet decided whether to allow him to enter with Sakura or not.

Sakura on the other hand had been very busy. When she wasn't training she'd at first wandered the village exploring where the Suna ANBU allowed her, but avoided areas whenever they showed themselves. During her explorations she found the Suna Hospital, unlike the Konoha Hospital it was smaller and run mostly by civilians and a handful of Medic Nin. During one visit she'd happened upon Lady Chiyo who'd been there to pick up some medicine for her brother.

After learning of Koga's presence in Suna the honored elder visited the embassy. When she learned Sakura was an apprentice to her old rival from the Second Shinobi World War she began testing Sakura's knowledge of poisons. Later when she learned of Sakura's capture by Orochimaru, she lectured Hashirama and the pair of Jonin for allowing a Genin to pull the wool over their eyes as Sakura had.

Yugao spent the time in Suna watching the pair of Genin as well as overseeing their training. Koga on the other hand had been following leads on a shady group of Suna Nin. He and Han had quickly uncovered a plot by several village councilors and shinobi to violently remove the Kazekage from office.

They had brought this information to a meeting of Hashirama and the two active Kage.

Onoki's fist slammed into the table, "Slaughter the treasonous bastards!"

Gaara frowned, "That's easier said than done. Some of these people have very important contacts within the Wind Daimyo's court."

Hashirama narrowed his gaze and turned to Koga, "Possibility to remove these weeds?"

Koga shook his head, "No…unlike our ANBU the one here is more similar to when ROOT was active. Each councilor has their detachment of ANBU. This makes assassinating them nearly impossible."

Roshi grinned, "You said nearly. You already have a plan."

Koga nodded, "But it's a tricky one, and we'll need to plan every step carefully."

Onoki huffed, "You sound like one of those blasted Nara."

Hashirama sighed, "So what have you learned specifically?"

Dropping a scroll on the table Koga unrolled it, "Over the last month we have uncovered at least twenty three persons of interest. This was primarily from silently observing suspicious activities, and eliminating subjects who weren't connected to this plot. The initial discovery was done by Han who had stopped at a local drinking establishment. There he witnessed several persons meeting and discussing in private their plot."

Hashirama nodded, "And your plan?"

Koga pointed to a date and time on the scroll, "I've checked and it appears they're waiting for this particular date, it is Suna's founding day as well as the Shodai Kazekage's birth date. It appears it is tradition for the sitting Kazekage to make a speech early in the morning just after sunrise. They are expecting him to be lightly guarded and an easy target if caught off guard." Koga began folding the scroll and then laid it out so now it was a perfect map of the plaza surrounding the Kazekage's manor, "Instead of the light guard I suggest a heavier presence, yet kept quiet. Secondly I suggest Sakura be in the Kazekage's office just in case, as she is the best qualified Medic Nin in the village currently."

Hashirama nodded, "Prudent, I guess both Onoki and I will also be present there."

Koga nodded, "Yes, as well as Yugao and Sasuke. Roshi and Han will provide security at the main entrance to the manor, while Kurotsuchi and I handle the attackers."

Gaara frowned, "What of my people?"

Koga shook his head, "It would be best if they stayed out of this. In truth I only want Kurotsuchi with me in case I've underestimated these enemies."

Hashirama looked at the map, "If I believe it is prudent I'll send Sasuke out to assist you, but I'll keep Yugao with me as well as Sakura."

Koga nodded, "Sakura is a better defensive fighter, but Yugao is more of a stealth attack type."

Gaara nodded, "Then with Kankuro and Temari with me we'll be able to diversify our attacks."

Koga turned to the Kazekage, "Now comes the tricky part. In your next council meeting you need to let these guys know you're on to them without them knowing you know any specifics like who, when, or how."

Standing Gaara looked at the map on the table, "Koga-sempai…I never thanked you for helping me when I was younger, and now you've planned to thwart an assassination attempt on my life."

Koga crossed his arms, "Just vaguely reference me in the history books and we'll be even."

Hashirama smiled, "You may want to reconsider that request Hyuga-san. I am in the history books and now I can't walk down a street without half a dozen people either paying respect or trying to kill me."

* * *

><p>Uzushiogakure…<p>

Naruto looked over the bluff and turned to the two elite ninja accompanying him, "So we are heading to Uzushio?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Yup, we're just going to take a break there before heading on to the Land of Lightning."

Naruto watched Arashi leap off the bluff and land on the ocean surface, "Um…aren't we taking that submersible thing?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, besides none of us have access to it. We'll have to use the water walking technique."

The Genin paled as he looked out over the ocean, "You mean we have to walk all the way out there?"

Arashi called up to them, "Hey you two coming or do I need to carry you?"

Jiraiya grumbled then turned to Naruto, "Come on it's not that hard, besides you can run the distance quite quickly."

Naruto huffed then jumped over the bluff.

Jiraiya froze as he tried too late to stop him, "Not that way!"

Naruto thought suddenly, "Wait! How do you land?"

Splashing through the surface Naruto plunged a few feet before righting himself and returning to the surface. Arashi watched as the Genin climbed onto the surface, "You're not quite ready to handle that. In the future remember to prep for the landing before you jump."

Jiraiya soon joined them, "Well, now that we're all down her let's get moving."

Forty five minutes later they arrived at the gates of Uzushio. Arashi approached the gate and pushed it open. They walked through the deserted village silently. Jiraiya pointed toward a small hut, "That should do for tonight."

They entered the hut to find it was rather clean for being vacant for well over twenty years. Naruto frowned, "Wow, this place looks really clean."

Arashi bowed his head, "This is Kiri's shelter in these ruins. Their shinobi use it to rest when returning from the mainland before heading home."

Jiraiya picked up a sheet of paper, "Seems the last patrol left here last night."

Naruto looked at the bunks in the back of the building, "So they've been here but haven't looted the village?"

Jiraiya frowned, "It was part of the cease fire we had with the Sandaime Mizukage. They were permitted to have an outpost here, but wandering around and removing anything was prohibited."

Glancing out the window Naruto spoke again, "What kept them from just sneaking in here and taking stuff, it's not like we've got people here."

Arashi crossed his arms, "Who needs guards when this entire village is protected by seals?"

Naruto looked confused.

Understanding his students confusion Jiraiya clarified, "What our masked friend here means is that the only way to remove something from this village is to have the counter seal. Namely the Konoha forehead protectors, anyone with a Kiri protector tries and moves something they'll be turning inside out."

Naruto frowned, "So all a Kiri Nin would need is one of our forehead protectors?"

Arashi shook his head, "It's more than just the fore head protector itself. The guardian seal is quite complex, and all you need to know is that it works. Only a seal master of Master Jiraiya's level could hope to understand it."

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Well really even I don't understand it entirely."

Naruto turned back to his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei told us the Kiri Nin never set foot in Uzushio but Yagura gave me a bunch of stuff he said was taken from here."

Jiraiya nodded, "It was taken, but not by Kiri. Many residents tried to flee, but were intercepted by Kiri forces, they were butchered and their belonging ransacked. When we arrived a lot of that stuff had already been carted off to Kiri, but we recovered quite a bit more." Not wanting to recall much more from that day Jiraiya turned to the small kitchen area, "Well, why don't I fix up some ramen while you two take a load off."

Arashi nodded then followed Naruto toward the bunks at the back of the hut. He spotted the rear exit door and motioned to Naruto, "Let's step out for a second…I have something I need to tell you."

Frowning Naruto followed the ANBU from the hut and up a sharp incline that used to be a building. Once there Arashi turned to the boy, "I remember my wife telling me stories of what this place used to look like. She only came back once, along with one of my students. After that she never spoke of it again, I always wondered why, but seeing this devastation I understand why."

Naruto frowned, "Your wife was from Uzushio?"

Arashi nodded, "Yep, she was sent to Konoha as a child to take on a very important task. She was quite the tomboy back then, but from the moment I saw her I knew she'd be mine one day. No matter how hard she hit me or what names she called me, I persisted."

Naruto frowned, "What happened?"

Arashi crossed his arms, "Kumo attempted to abduct her because her clan had a rare trait. They were naturally gifted with immense chakra stores. Her kidnappers were smart and even confused the trackers, but I spotted a hair she left. She'd left a trail of them, I followed and rescued her."

Naruto kicked at a rotten plank of wood, "What happened to her?"

Arashi turned to Naruto, "About thirteen years ago now she gave birth to a son, but the night of his birth Konoha was attacked."

Naruto looked surprised, "But…that would have been…"

Arashir pulled back his hood and removed his mask.

Naruto looked doubly shocked, "The Yondaime Hokage? But you died."

Minato smirked, "Yeah I did."

Naruto shook his head, "But how?"

Minato crossed his arms, "Just before the finals of the Chunin Exams, my student Hyuga Koga broke a promise to me and informed the Sandaime Hokage about a technique of mine. I was brought back from the dead and assisted with the defense of the village. I am completely revived and mortal again, but I missed out on twelve years of your life."

Naruto bowed his head, "You're…you're my father?"

Minato nodded, "Yes."

Naruto looked back at him angrily, "You're my father and you put that monster inside me?"

Minato bowed his head, "I had no other options Naruto. To seal the Kyubi it must be into an infant whose umbilical cord has just been cut. You know you were the only child born on that day."

Naruto frowned, "But…everyone says mom came when she was a child."

Minato frowned, "Naruto she had the Kyubi transferred from Uzumaki Mito to herself. Your mother had a special Chakra Chain ability that allowed her to seal the Kyubi into herself. You do not have that ability, nor does anyone else."

Naruto glared at his father, "Why? Why did it have to happen?"

Minato sighed, "A man attacked the location where your mother was giving birth. He chose the exact moment when your mother would be at her weakest. An entire squad of ANBU and the Sandaime's wife were all killed. Koga only survived due to his heeding my command. I didn't know that Madara had Space Time jutsu, he passed right through the barriers I placed around that place and kidnapped your mother."

Naruto sat on the half decayed building, "But…but why'd he do it? What did we ever do to him?"

Minato frowned, "Naruto a man like Madara has no rational reason for their actions. He is insane from years of exile, being betrayed by his clan, and suffering injuries which never healed properly. Madara is little more than a shadow of his former self, and whatever plan he has set up we must be prepared for. I won't lose you like we did your mother."

Naruto looked half hopeful at his father, "Can we revive her like you were?"

Minato looked sadly at his son, "No. Your mother would have to be rived by Edo Tensei, which is a technique that is absolutely forbidden. I know for a fact your mother would despise being brought back at the sacrifice of another life."

Naruto looked confused, "Then how'd you come back?"

Minato looked seriously at his son, "The technique used to free the Senju brothers from Orochimaru's control after being brought back with Edo Tensei can also free a soul that has used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. I used that technique to seal the Kyubi within you. Koga passed knowledge of the reviving technique and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to the Sandaime. To revive someone from the Shinigami's stomach you must have a living sacrifice to replace the person being revived. They used a man named Mizuki."

Naruto looked surprised, "Mizuki-sensei?"

Minato nodded, "Koga informed me that the man used to be one of your academy instructors, but you defeated him after he attempted to betray the village and kill you."

Naruto frowned, "I never even wondered what happened to him."

Minato shrugged, "The Sandaime passed judgment on Mizuki he wrote his own fate."

Jiraiya appeared at the back door of the hut, "Hey you two ready to eat or what?"

Minato smirked, "Well, shall we go stomach some of sensei's cooking?"

Naruto allowed a half smile, "I guess…um…dad?"

Minato ruffled his son's hair and pulled him to his feet, "Don't push yourself if you don't want to. We have a lot of time to catch up on."

* * *

><p>Konoha…<p>

Tsunade sighed as she reviewed reports and signed documents. She'd just okay the exporting of three hundred tons of rice to Wave Country. Since the annexation of the smaller country the Fire Daimyo had requested the Hokage take some command in securing the new territory. She'd already sent a team of Jonin level shinobi to set up an outpost in Wave to handle local matters. Those men had been joined by a team from the capital as well as several low ranking nobles to assist the magistrate Tazuna.

She watched as Shizune brought in a fresh stack of documents, "What the hell are those?"

Shizune smiled, "These are the yearly reports of the Daimyo's shinobi force."

Tsunade grumbled, "How many does he have?"

Shizune frowned, "Two hundred and thirty six I believe."

Tsunade glared, "What? There is no way all of those shinobi came from our village."

Shizune nodded, "You're right my lady. About seventy of them came from Iwa with their prince. Since he decided to serve the Land of Fire his father ordered a division be assigned to him here, but our laws prohibit lower nobles from commanding a shinobi force. Since he couldn't command them directly he placed them at his father-in-laws service. The rest are from the smaller villages and random clans that belong to no shinobi village. Only about twenty nine come from Konoha, and they're the only ones allowed to hold officer ranks."

Tsunade looked at the stacks of reports, "Damn them…why don't their officers just summarize their subordinates' reports?"

Shizune smiled, "Because the reports test the each shinobi's loyalties to the Land of Fire."

Tsunade frowned, "So the Daimyo have a force of approximately a quarter of our overall force?"

Shizune nodded, "But like ours not all are active at once and not all are combat specialists. They have a few medics, sealers, sensors, and tacticians as well."

Tsunade turned to the window, "Kakashi!"

The summoned Jonin appeared, "Yes Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade smirked, "Have ANBU Owl and ANBU Snake go through these reports and bring me a condensed report. While they're doing that take Tenzo and Ibiki to the capital and inform the Daimyo's shinobi that if they dump this many reports on me at one time again I'll rearrange their anatomy. Do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi gulped, "Absolutely Lady Hokage."

* * *

><p>4 Days Later: Land of Fire Capital…Daimyo's Shinobi Offices…<p>

Yamada relaxed in his office after a full day of filing reports and meetings with nobles. He'd just sent off a packet of mission requests to Konoha. He often missed his home, but had left the village to serve the Daimyo. He'd left during the reign of the Sandaime because he particularly didn't approve of the protection of the Demon Brat. The years away though had allowed him to see things in a clearer light, and he hoped to one day convince Naruto to join the Daimyo's men. Having the Jinchuriki in the capital would give his own men more renown.

The Daimyo's Shinobi were always looked down upon by those of Konoha. Their forehead protectors might look different, but it didn't change what they stood for. In the end they all served to protect the Land of Fire. The main difference was in who they answered to. He and his men followed the Daimyo, while Konoha Nin answered only to the Hokage who stood on equal ground with the Daimyo.

Yamada had heard about the fall of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi, and frankly wondered how it hadn't happened sooner. That was why he was bumped to the top job, and all other officers were replaced with loyal ninja from Konoha. The old personal guard for the Daimyo had been replaced by a new force and the positions of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi were dissolved entirely.

His thoughts were broken when his door opened to reveal three men he hoped to never see again Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, and Tenzo. Yamada stood and bowed, "Greetings…I didn't hear of your arrival."

Kakashi smiled, "You weren't supposed to. We're here to deliver a message from Lady Hokage."

Yamada swallowed hard as he didn't exactly know why Lady Tsunade would send three of the most dangerous Konoha Shinobi to speak with him, "I hope all is well in Konoha, I just sent our annual reports a few days ago."

Ibiki grinned evilly, "Yeah about that…stagger the damn things or the next visit will be from Lady Hokage herself."

It took all of his considerable training to keep the Jonin standing, "Of course…I was merely following procedure."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "Who set up that procedure?"

Yamada swallowed again, "Danzo-sama…when he came to visit just after my promotion to Captain-Commander. He said it would be better to send all the reports at once."

Ibiki frowned, "Of course that crippled shit would say that. Kept Sandaime-sama busy for weeks on those blasted reports and slipped things in at just the right time to get what he wanted signed."

Yamada frowned, "Um…sorry but we're not privileged to happening within the village, has Danzo-sama lost favor?"

Kakashi looked surprised, "Danzo has been imprisoned for traitorous and immoral acts."

Yamada frowned, "But he just sent a notice to me recently that he'd sent a team to Suna to aid our allies there."

The three Konoha Nin all looked shocked at this information. Tenzo was the first to move and used his Wood Release to block a hail of kunai aimed at them.

Yamada quickly getting over his confusion ran through hand sings and revealed his family connection to the Nara clan as his shadow shot out to catch the two Root operatives hiding in his office.

Once the pair was restrained and unmasked Kakashi walked toward one of them, "I thought we dealt with all of you."

The Root agent spoke, "Danzo-sama will return to the top. The days of that bitch are numbered."

Ibiki summoned a torture device to attack the agent.

The second agent turned to Kakashi, "Please forgive my comrade…we are merely following orders."

Kakashi turned to the agent, "That excuse doesn't cut it. How'd you two escape the purge of Root?"

The agent bowed his head, "We didn't escape, but swore are allegiances back to the village. Several of our older members started saying that we would restore our branch of ANBU and place Danzo as the Hokage, like he rightfully should be."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "What's your name?"

The young agent bowed, "I am called Sai."

Kakashi nodded, "Well Sai, if you swore your loyalty back to the village why are you helping this splinter group?"

Sai frowned, "Because of what my sempai have told me. They said that that's not the real Lady Tsunade, just an imposter."

Kakashi glared, "Your sempai are lying, trust me that is the real Tsunade."

Sai blinked, "But they said she sent her apprentice Sakura away so she wouldn't realize the truth."

Kakashi shook his head, "Well now your sempai aren't making much sense. Sakura has only been Tsunade's apprentice for a few months, if she was going to send someone away it would have been Shizune. That girl has been at Tsunade's side since she left the academy."

The watched as realization crossed Sai's face, "They lied to us?"

Ibiki smiled, "Well I think that one's salvageable."

Tenzo frowned at the torture device, "And that one?"

Ibiki grimaced, "I might have been a little excessive." The device opened and a twitching lump of flesh was deposited on the floor.

Kakashi huffed, "Well, so now we need to find out what Danzo's people are doing in Suna."

Sai shook his head, "You won't arrive in time. They were sent to destabilize Suna by instigating the Kazekage's assassination."

* * *

><p>Suna…<p>

Kurotsuchi crouched next to Koga, "Everyone is in place, the operation is ready to start."

Koga grinned, "Good."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "You're happy? That doesn't bode well for the enemy. When you're happy you're never merciful."

Koga scoffed, "Of course I am. I let…"

Kurotsuchi let him think for a minute before responding, "Every time I've ever seen you give enemies a quick clean end you've been either angry or bored."

Koga nodded, "Fine. Seeing as there are children present I'll not make a huge mess."

Kurotsuchi nodded like she'd won an argument, "Good that means none of the fancy water jutus that sends those small spear things at people. That's just gratuitous violence."

Koga glared at the woman, "Alright, what are you my wife?"

Kurotsuchi smirked, "No she's over protecting the Kazekage, my grandfather, and Senju Hashirama. I'm sure she'd have a totally different lecture planned out."

Koga narrowed his gaze, "I'm not sure what to say; besides I'll deal with you later."

With that Koga jumped from their hiding place just as a pair of black clad ninja leapt toward the Kazekage's balcony.

* * *

><p>The battle that followed was the most horrible thing Sakura or Sasuke had ever witnessed in their lives. From their vantage point they'd spotted the first two attackers leaping from the crowd. The next figure they saw was Koga appearing between the two men and the balcony driving his fists into the two men's chests.<p>

The bodies dropped like stones back to the ground. They were surprised when another man appeared on the balcony ready to impale the Kazekage. Before anyone moved a sword silently and effortlessly exited his chest then quickly retracted. The man fell from the balcony revealing Yugao had ended him.

From below they could hear the sounds of attackers being thwarted by Roshi and Han. In the crowd Koga and Kurotsuchi appeared and vanished from one place to the next. Wherever they were spotted a body collapsed to the ground.

From next to her Sakura heard Temari whisper, "I've never…"

Hashirama sighed, "This is the difference between you youngsters and these Jonin. They will not let a single one of these damn curs pass."

Onoki nodded, "These are the actions of men and women who have been hardened by blood and sweat, pain and grief. They do not see people when they kill, they see enemies who threaten their lives and the lives of those they're sworn to protect."

Yugao glared at the two old men, "What are you two going on about? Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

They turned to see Yugao and Kankuro knocking away another pair of attackers.

Hashirama smirked, "Hmm, I think we'll be able to handle things here Sasuke, go join Hyuga-san on the front line."

Sasuke nodded then jumped from the balcony. As he went he blocked a volley of kunai sent by enemy attackers. He landed next to a Suna Nin who was battling a traitor. With a sweeper kick Sasuke knocked down the enemy. The Suna Nin drove a kunai into the traitors chest then turned to Sasuke, "Good work. We can handle this area. Hyuga-san went to take care of the instigators, you should be able to catch up with him by heading toward the academy."

Sasuke nodded then dashed off.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Suna…<p>

The battle had spilled from the plaza into the streets. While Koga didn't want the loyalists to interfere with the operation there was no way to stop them as the traitors were attacking them as well. With his dojutsu active he spotted three men waiting on the roof of Suna's Academy. He charged through the battle as he recognized these men.

He leapt to the roof and drew a kunai to deflect the weak barrage sent at him. The point man of the three sneered, "Hyuga Koga, lapdog of the Hokage. Surprise to see you here, I thought you were on assignment with Senju-sama."

Koga snarled, "I am, my assignment was to kill you bastards."

The speaker glared, "You're outnumbered Hyuga. Even you and your single strike attacks can't beat our teamwork."

Koga snickered, "Really? That strange seeing as you're just a rip off of Ino-Shika-Cho formation. I have spared against the current masters of that formation, and trust me you're pathetic. Your Akimichi is grossly small, your Yamanaka can barely do his clan's technique, and as far as Nara go your plain stupid."

The Root Nara frowned, "Why's that?"

Koga smiled, "When am I ever outnumbered?"

Kurotsuchi and Sasuke landed in flanking positions.

The three Root agents became nervous. The Root Akimichi turned to their leader, "Damn they have the Uchiha brat."

The Root Yamanaka glared, "Shut up he's just a brat, doubt he'd hold up long."

Koga turned to Sasuke, "Take the Akimichi. His clan's techniques won't be that strong due to his subpar calorie intake. Kurotsuchi you have the Yamanaka, he's slower than tree sap with his mental techniques, so without the Nara's help he'll be reduced to basic ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Sasuke frowned, "Koga-sensei, how do you know so much about these guys?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Because I'm the one who let them live during the purge of Root Agents. Just after Danzo was imprisoned my squad was ordered to purge all Root Agents, but if any swore their allegiance back to the village we were ordered to accept them back. These three vanished not long after the purge; we wondered where they'd gone."

The Root Nara smirked, "We were building up our numbers, getting the other survivors by into the fold so to speak."

Koga slipped into an attack stance, "Enough talk, and let's go!"

Sasuke lunged at the Akimichi, who was quite small for his clan. True to what Koga said when the man attempted to enlarge his fist to knock Sasuke away the jutsu failed and Sasuke's punch landed clean on his opponents face. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and using the Chidori ran at his opponent. The lightning jutsu struck directly in his opponent's heart killing him instantly. Sasuke knew Koga had given him the easiest target, so turned to watch the other fights.

Kurotsuchi was locked in a taijutsu fight with the Yamanaka. She dodged a punch and uppercut her opponent sending him into the air about a foot. He fell backward and before he recovered Kurotsuchi plunged a kunai into his throat. The man gasped as he fell from the roof to his death.

Koga had seen both quick fights, but knew those men were nothing compared to his opponent. Danzo had in his sick twisted mind tried to improve upon the formation that was the strongest in the village. His attempts were all abject failures. This team was no different. The Nara immediately went for the shadow jutsu, but Koga avoided it.

A Nara, even a stupid one, had a serious advantage over any Hyuga. Nara's being ranged fighters could prevent a Hyuga from getting close enough to land a solid strike. Unfortunately for this Nara he was facing a Hyuga who possessed a devastating ranged attack.

Dodging another attempt to capture his shadow Koga prepped the Rasenspear. Aiming at the enemy's chest he smirked, "Sorry but your end is here, Rasenspear!" The jet of water drilled a hole through his opponent's chest

Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan deactivated, "That attack…I know I've seen it before."

Koga looked at the young Uchiha, "I used that technique when I confronted your brother Itachi when he was killing your clansmen."

Sasuke looked surprised, "I've seen something else similar. Naruto used it when we fought at the Valley of the End."

Koga nodded, "The Rasengan, I'm sure he used it to counter that Chidori of yours."

Sasuke looked at his hand, "The Rasengan…the Chidori…they're similar aren't they?"

Koga grinned, "Good to see you realized that. The Chidori was created by Kakashi because he couldn't shape his lightning chakra into the Rasengan like I can my water chakra; he used his knowledge of the Rasengan to work out the Chidori. He eventually advanced it to the completed Lightning Cutter that he uses now."

Sasuke looked to Koga, "Can you teach me the Rasengan?"

Koga shook his head, "No, you have the Chidori and no doubt one day you'll improve it into your own techniques, but having another A-rank jutsu is meaningless."

Sasuke nodded, "What if I face someone who can defeat the Chidori?"

Koga crossed his arms, "You mean like Itachi who already knows that technique. My suggestion is to get the damn stick out of your ass and turn to your teammates for support. Remember you're not alone in this world, you are just one piece that makes up our village."

Kurotsuchi huffed, "Hey not to break up this deep moment or anything, but we still got an insurrections to put down."

Koga nodded, "Right let's get back to work."

Sasuke activated his dojutsu and followed the two Jonin back into the battle.

* * *

><p>After the battle…<p>

Hashirama found his four companions resting in the shade of a eating establishment. He smiled as he watched Sakura tending to the minor wounds Koga and Sasuke acquired while clearing up the final insurgents. He turned to Koga, "We'll be departing first thing in the morning to return home. I feel we've been away long enough."

Koga nodded, "Great…how about next time you hear about missing nin from home you let me know so I can kill them before they start crap like this."

Hashirama looked quizzically at him, "Missing Nin you say well isn't that strange."

Koga growled, "Damn elders with their damned plausible deniability."

Yugao shook her head, "Come one let's go pack. I take it the Tsuchikage and his entourage is leaving as well."

Hashirama nodded, "They've already departed. This issue was minor but it was important we cleaned it up personally."

Koga waved it off, "We're just soldiers not like you got to explain yourself to us."

Sasuke glared, "Shouldn't he? If he knew this was going to happen from the beginning?"

Koga silenced the Uchiha with a stern look, "Remember Sasuke we live in a military dictatorship. The Hokage is a military leader and holds absolute authority over our lives. Feel lucky that you were born in the most lenient of the Five Great Villages."

Sakura turned to Hashirama, "Which we have Senju-sama to thank for."

Hashirama chuckled, "I believe that's the first anyone has thanked me for founding Konoha."

Koga shook his head, "The rest of us just imply it with our continued loyalty."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Twenty Nine<p>

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, now review.

A/N2: Here's just a crazy question, how is it that there are 105 people who've marked this story as a favorite and 106 that have alerts, yet there are only between three to six reviews per chapter? It's great that so many people like the story, and I'm thankful for the great reviews I've gotten. I think I've only had one rant in this story about bad reviews, my story I recently complete had a six or seven rants before I got my point across.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty:

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Headquarters…<p>

He sat at his desk with the polished glass bowl he used as a mirror. His scarred face looking back at him, the words spoken by Pain months earlier were echoing in his head. How long could he continue with this charade, how long until his lies and deceits were unraveled.

He pulled up the sleeve of his cloak to see the brand burning in his wrist. Unbeknownst to anyone he knew the moment the Yondaime Mizukage had been freed from his control. He'd only been a few miles from Kiri at the time, still within range to command his puppet to remove the seal and destroy everyone there. He'd tried to fight as Hyuga Koga wrested his chakra from the seal and absorbed it into his own body.

Now they were linked, a link that neither wanted nor knew how to take advantage of. He'd heard through his spies, specifically Itachi that Koga too had this brand, but his only appeared when he was near an Uchiha. Unlike the brand on the Hyuga the one on him was always present, but whenever it seemed Koga was using chakra it burned more than normal. From this he gained knowledge of when the Hyuga was fighting, but nothing else.

A knock on his door drew his attention. He picked up his mask from the desk and secured it over his face, then putting the mirror bowl away turned to the door, "Enter."

The door opened and Konan entered with a tray of food, "Here's your dinner."

Madara nodded, "Put it on the desk."

Konan set the tray down hard causing the soup to splatter slightly and the other dishes to jump. She turned a serious expression on Madara, "I don't know what you're planning sitting in here all day, ordering the rest of us around like servants, but we're getting tired of sitting around doing nothing."

Madara stared at her blankly, "You heard what happened to Otogakure when they went up against the Five Great Villages. Do you think Amegakure would do any better?"

Konan glared, "Don't underestimate us. We survived Hanzo we can deal with the old geezers and their lapdogs."

Madara turned his back on her, "Such childish words from a woman who should know better than to underestimate the enemy. With the knowledge that Hashirama and Tobirama have been revived I can't move rashly. Besides there's no telling what Orochimaru will do now."

* * *

><p>Border between Land of Fire and Land of Wind…<p>

Hashirama was meditating with the two Genin while Koga kept watch and Yugao rested. They'd made good time since departing Suna and were now only days away from their home. A thought that all five were quite pleased with after two months in the desert.

Everyone came to attention as Koga spoke, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here bastard."

Raising from the ground like the snake he was Orochimaru chuckled, "Well, Kabuto and I just happened to see your fire and thought we'd investigate."

The others hadn't noticed Kabuto, but moving faster than the eye could see Koga deflected the Medic Nin's attack. Grabbing Kabuto's wrist he hurled him through the air and into a nearby tree.

It was only when Kabuto grunted in pain and didn't move that they seriously took in the condition of the pair. Kabuto whose attack was aimed at Sasuke had several bandages wrapped around his stomach and one leg was in a splint. Orochimaru physically appeared fine, but Koga's eyes told a completely different story.

Orochimaru sneered at Koga, "Did you have to be so ruff on poor Kabuto. He's had such a hard time since we were so wrongly forced from our home."

Hashirama narrowed his gaze, "Orochimaru, what reason do you have to being here?"

Orochimaru leered at the two Genin, "Well I seemed to misplace some of my toys."

Koga's kunai and Hayate's sword in Yugao's hand appeared at Orochimaru's throat.

Hashirama raised a hand signaling the pair to hold, "My associates and I see things differently. What you did to Haruno is beyond despicable, I know at least a dozen ninja who would happily slit your throat though I doubt you'll still have one to slit after those two finish with you. Besides that what you planed to do with Uchiha even I can't think of a word to describe it. Give a good reason why I don't let them end you this instant."

Orochimaru dropped to his knee causing the two Jonin to readjust their stances, "I beg forgiveness for my crimes…I merely want to return home."

Koga snarled, "Let you back in the village? You actually think we'd allow filth like you back in Konoha."

Kabuto forced himself back into a sitting position, "Master Orochimaru is speaking the truth. All we want is to be back inside Konoha's walls, to be protected from them."

Yugao narrowed her gaze as she pressed the sword so it was indenting the skin of the Snake Sannin's throat, "Protected from whom?"

Orochimaru shifted his vision to Koga, "The Akatsuki."

Koga huffed, "Why should we protect you from them? We should let them do us all a favor and let them kill you."

Orochimaru turned to Hashirama, "Lord Senju…I could be an asset to the village again. I could use Edo Tensei to raise invincible…"

The Shodai Hokage stood and his killing intent washed over the clearing, "Leave this place Orochimaru, and never return. If I ever so much as hear a whisper of your name again I'll gather the strongest shinobi and we will hunt you down and there won't be enough of you left to fill a thimble."

Koga and Yugao backed down allowing the Snake Sannin and his apprentice to retreat.

Hashirama turned from them, "Break camp, I want to put some distance between us and this place before we sleep."

* * *

><p>Land of Wind side of border…<p>

Kabuto winced as he sat on a log, "Master Orochimaru…your plan to regain admittance to the village failed."

Orochimaru glared at his apprentice, "That was never my intention Kabuto. Only a complete fool would accept a criminal like me back into the village. Not even my sentimental sensei would do something that foolish, let alone my former teammate."

Kabuto looked confused, "If you weren't trying to get back into the village what were we doing?"

Orochimaru narrowed his gaze, "I was testing several theories. Two have proven true while the third turned to be false."

Kabuto removed the splint from his leg as he healed the self inflicted injury, "What theories?"

Smirking Orochimaru leaned against a tree, "The first and the one I was truly most concerned about was Sasuke's loyalty. I now see it is no longer in question. Hyuga Koga protected him just as he would any comrade, plus unnoticed by you or them he moved to shield the girl when I mentioned multiple toys. For now Sasuke is a lost cause, I believe he's found teachers even I could not possibly defeat."

Kabuto smiled, "What else where you theorizing about?"

Orochimaru pushed off of the tree and turned to watch the quickly rising moon, "My other two theories pertained to the Senju brothers. I wondered how they'd reintegrated into the Konoha of the present; my second theory was whether I had any power over them due to my control seals when they were still under Edo Tensei."

Kabuto frowned, "So what theory was false?"

Orochimaru sneered, "Unfortunately for Madara it appears I have no control over Hashirama and by extension his brother. In fact if I'm not mistaken the Shodai was even more powerful than he was prior to his death. With his experience and his current power the Akatsuki could be facing total annihilation."

* * *

><p>2 Days Later Konoha Gate…<p>

Hashirama smiled as he led his small group through the gate, "It does feel great to be home again."

Koga crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the gate, "Of course every time you come home you get to stare at a giant replica of your face."

Hashirama shook his head, "Please tell me who stated putting those effigies up there?"

Yugao frowned, "I believe it was Sandaime-sama and the elders. They placed yours and Tobirama-sama faces up first, then Sandaime-sama was put up after the Second Great War."

Koga nodded, "Then sensei's face was carved within a year of his rise to Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke spoke, "Koga-sensei…your sensei was the Yondaime!"

Koga nodded, "You didn't know? Kakashi was also a student of the Yondaime; didn't he tell you we were teammates?"

Sakura frowned, "We thought he was just talking about the Guardians."

Yugao smiled, "The first six Guardians were all Namikaze Minato's students."

Hashirama chuckled, "And devoted students they were, but we should check in. No doubt Tsunade-hime would like to hear about our recent encounter with Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>Hokage's Office…<p>

Tsunade looked up when the door opened and Shizune led Hashirama and his team into the office. She was about to cheerfully welcome them back but a somber look from Hashirama sent the mood of the room plummeting.

She first looked to Yugao but a movement from Sakura and the Genjutsu covering the baby bump revealed her condition was fine. Confused because the report from Suna had been positive she frowned at her grandfather, "What happened?"

Hashirama crossed his arms and bowed his head, "We had a confrontation with your former teammate."

Tsunade's gaze swept the group but all appeared to be in good condition, "What did he want?"

Hashirama frowned, "While his stated desires were one thing I suspect he was there for other reasons."

Tsunade turned to Sasuke, "Hmm…Uchiha Sasuke, you didn't leave with Orochimaru I see. So I take it you're serious about remaining loyal to the village?"

Sasuke bowed his head, "Lady Hokage…I'm loyal to my family and my father died for this village, if I want to honor him I'll have to defeat my brother as a Shinobi of Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, "Very well." She turned to Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura bowed her head, "I'm fine sensei…I knew with the others there he'd not try anything."

Skipping over the two elite Jonin she turned back to her grandfather, "What do you think he was really trying?"

Hashirama rubbed his chin, "I think he was testing Sasuke's loyalty that much was obvious. Also I believe he was testing to see if any of his control over me remained."

Koga frowned, "There wouldn't be. You body isn't the one made by Edo Tensei. The concept is something even I don't understand fully but when Mizukage and Raikage pulled the Oto Nin out of you and Tobirama to free you from Edo Tensei, it basically recreated your bodies."

Hashirama nodded, "In sense it did, but somehow it did something more. Remember when the same technique was used to resurrect the Yondaime."

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked but remained silent.

Koga nodded, "I was there. His original body seemed to crumble to dust and a new one formed around the remains of Mizuki. Then Mizuki's remains split from sensei and turned to dust."

Yugao glared at the pair, "You two can explain to the Yondaime why those two now know he's alive."

Koga turned to her, "Really, I can just wipe their memories of it." Sasuke and Sakura glared at Koga due to the reminder of him having done that previously.

Tsunade shook her head, "Its fine. In Jiraiya's last report he stated that your sensei revealed himself to Naruto."

Koga frowned, "I can only imagine how that talk went."

The Hokage laughed, "You'll be surprised to hear it actual didn't turn to violence, anger yes, but no violence."

* * *

><p>Iwa…<p>

Han silently patrolled the village. His biju had become restless and wouldn't allow him to sleep. He couldn't figure out the reason for such a thing to occur.

Rounding the corner he spotted Deidara leaning against the wall. Han glared at the explosives expert, "What are you doing here?"

Deidara grinned, "Looking for you, I'm wondering how much force it would take to crack that stupid armor of yours."

Han's glare narrowed, "What?"

Deidara chuckled, "Are you def as well as stupid. I was implying I was going to kill you. Well, not kill you yet seeing as Pain wants you alive long enough for us to extract your biju, but you get the point."

Han took a defensive stance, "So you've joined them have you. Then I have no other choice. Your time has come."

The explosive destruction caused by the dust release drew their attention to the sky where Onoki hovered with his gaze set on his former apprentice, "Deidara what is the meaning of this?"

Deidara glared, "How?"

Several of Iwa's elite arrived prepared to fight. Onoki sighed, "Does it matter Deidara your betrayal is the final straw."

Deidara's body began to expand, "Well then its good I prepared a contingency plan. Explosive Clay Clone!"

The Deidara clone exploded knocking most the ninja present backward. He was close enough to Han that the only his armor saved him from serious injury.

Onoki yelled enraged, "Scourer the village find that blond punk and drag him back here!"

* * *

><p>From a safe distance from the village Deidara frowned, "Damn that wasn't expected at all. Guess I'll be reporting back empty handed."<p>

Pain stepped out of the shadows, "It doesn't matter. We didn't expect you to actually acquire him on your own. Return to base."

Deidara fumed, "You mean you had me blow my cover for nothing?"

Pain glared at him, "For your information, we do not have the element of surprise. The villages are well aware of us, and have taken steps to counter any of our attacks. Even now the noose is tightening around our collective throats. We may have to act desperately if we are to achieve our goals."

Deidara huffed then turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Tsunade tossed the report from Iwa on her desk and turned to her view of the village, "What the hell is going on? First they assist us in recovering two of ours, then they attempt a lame ass attack on Iwa."<p>

Tobirama narrowed his gaze, "This is strange none of this is anything like Madara. I mean the guy was bat shit crazy and all but none of these actions feel like they're his orders."

Hashirama frowned, "What if not all the members of Akatsuki know Madara is the leader. What if there is a leader besides Madara. That would explain some of the odd behavior."

Tsunade turned to the elders, "To my knowledge the only ones to have seen this Madara person are Minato and Koga, and it was their claims that led us to believe it was Madara."

Tobirama looked out the window, "To narrow it down even further it was Minato who passed the information on to Koga. We know Koga and the other students of the Yondaime were quick to heed his warnings, but what if it really isn't Madara."

Hashirama nodded, "Then there's no telling what this person is capable of."

* * *

><p>Three Months Later Land of Lightining…<p>

Jiraiya watched as his former and current pupil spared. Minato was going easy on his son, but even that was far superior to what the young Genin was capable of.

Minato ended the spar by knocking Naruto down, "Hmm…not bad son, but you've still got a ways to go."

Naruto huffed, "Yeah yeah, so what now?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well we do have a few things to take care of."

Naruto looked curious, "Like what?"

Jiraiya stood, "The next Chunin exams start in Kumo next month…"

Naruto looked eager, "Yeah that's right I still need to improve if I'm going to drag Sasuke back to the village."

Minato shook his head, "Sorry Naruto, but you won't be entering the exams this time."

Naruto frowned, "Why not?"

Minato crossed his arms, "Because a single Genin can't enter the exams by himself. You forget you don't have a team right now?"

Naruto huffed, "So we just go back to the village and Sakura…oh yeah she's…"

Minato looked to Jiraiya, "You haven't heard anything through your contacts?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "I heard Orochimaru's forces got thrashed but no confirmations on the status of Naruto's teammates. If the Uchiha really did defect he would have retreated with Orochimaru, and the Kunoichi wasn't a high priority target."

Minato nodded, "Besides your contacts don't usually check for news from within our own village."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Why spy on the village it's a waste of resources I need focused on our enemies."

Minato turned back to his son, "If Tsunade comes to view the finals we'll make a stop in Kumo and make a personal check in with her, but I'd rather stay away from their village otherwise."

Naruto nodded then followed his father and master back to their camp.

* * *

><p>Konoha…<p>

Sasuke watched as Team Guy, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma formed up at the gate. The three teams were departing for Kumo to take part in the next Chunin Exam. Sakura had been invited by Asuma to fill in the third position on his team as Shikamaru was already a Chunin. Sasuke had talked over his admittance into the exam with the Hokage, but she'd denied him.

Tsunade informed him she needed him to remain as the Raikage wasn't pleased by her pardoning the Uchiha. The other Kage were also uncomfortable with the idea of allowing the one time traitor to advance. She told him to allow some time to pass before taking the exams, her argument that the judges were not likely to promote him even if he did win the finals weighed heavily on him.

Sasuke turned as Hashirama stepped next to him, "You may be angry about not being allowed to enter, but think of how much more training you can achieve."

The Uchiha nodded, "Yes Shodai-sama."

Hashirama and Sasuke were soon joined by Tobirama. The younger Senju shook his head, "I still don't understand these stupid exams, why send our Genin off to a rival village?"

Hashirama smirked at his brother, "From what your student's journals state it was a good alternative to the constant wars we lived through."

Tobirama glared at his elder brother, "Lived through? You died in the early days of the First Great Shinobi World War, and I died before it ended."

Sasuke ignored the two elders and moved over to Team Asuma. He found Sakura double checking her pack, "Sakura."

Sakura turned surprised to hear Sasuke's voice, "Oh Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't do anything reckless like taking on a Sannin okay."

Sakura nodded, "It is strange going into another exam, but this time without Team Kakashi."

Sasuke nodded, "We're with you in spirit…well I think that's what Kakashi-sensei would say."

"Would I now?" The two Genin turned to find their sensei standing nearby.

Sasuke glared, "You're late. They nearly left without you even saying goodbye."

Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles then turned to Sakura, "Just remember your training Sakura and you'll do fine. I would have preferred you being with either Guy or Kurenai's teams as your techniques would mesh better, but since Asuma was the only one with an opening."

Asuma shook his head, "Don't worry Kakashi, we have all the way to Kumo to plan out strategies, besides they'll probably just team up during the second stage like they did last time."

Kakashi spotted Hinata and Neji joining their teams, "Hmm…looks like you're all set. I've been assigned to Lady Hokage's entourage if she needs to attend the finals."

Sakura smiled, "See you later sensei…later Sasuke-kun."

They watched as the three teams departed and the gates closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Kakashi found Koga, Tenzo, and Anko on top of the Hokage Monument. Koga sat in a meditation pose, but his active Dojutsu revealed he was watching over the village. Tenzo was going through a series of exercised that Hashirama had assigned. Anko was tossing kunai at a picture of Orochimaru.<p>

Turning to his oldest teammate he broke the silence, "Where's Yugao?"

Koga didn't move as he responded, "Home, she's not on active duty anymore remember."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but when has that stopped her from meeting up with us?"

Tenzo turned to his teammates, "I might be wrong, but doesn't nearing the end of a pregnancy constitute needing bed rest."

Koga deactivated his dojutsu and turned to Tenzo, "Do you spy on my family during your free time?"

Anko smirked, "No, that's my job."

Koga shook his head and turned back to watching the village. Kakashi pulled out his favorite book and leaned against a tree, "So the Genin are away, the rest of our squad is either away or incapacitate, so what are we to do?"

Anko retrieved her kunai, "Well there's still your student isn't there?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Lord Senju said he'd take over Sasuke's training until Naruto returns. Then I'll be allowed to reform my team."

Koga stood, "Yo, Lady Tsunade wants us."

The others turned to him. Anko frowned, "Are you psychic now?"

Koga pointed to his eyes, "No but her holding up a sheet of paper summoning us would be a good guess."

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched as the four remaining Guardians entered her office, "Well, about time."<p>

Kakashi shrugged, "We got lost."

Tsunade frowned, "Really…well in any case I need the four of you to investigate something. It seems Deidara of Iwa defected to the Akatsuki. We've already had at least one defector to them, and I'm not counting Orochimaru since he defected from them as well. I want you to review the surviving members of ROOT and do a better job of purging them, also check all other Konoha Shinobi and verify their loyalty. I've assigned Sai and Sasuke to assist you with this."

Kakashi frowned, "Sasuke?"

Tsuande nodded, "Seeing as Hashirama and Tobirama will be supervising this operation I might as well assign him as well."

Koga bowed, "Understood Lady Hokage."

The others bowed then departed the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location…<p>

Orochimaru glared at the useless shed skin. He'd taken to using that technique on a regular basis just to maintain his current body. For reasons even he didn't understand his grip on this body was failing, it was almost like the host was rejecting him. He turned to see Kabuto flipping through notes, "Have you found it yet?"

Kabuto threw the scroll down, "My apologies Lord Orochimaru, it seems we misplaced the scroll with the information you seek. If my guess is correct it was placed in the archives with the other documents, not kept in your private chambers."

Orochimaru glared, "Those archives are long since destroyed."

Kabuto nodded, "My thoughts exactly master…perhaps at one of your older bases we may find a older copy."

Orochimaru glared, "The only base I ever left an archive in was destroyed years ago by that blasted Jiraiya. It was that lesson that made me continuously move my archives whenever I changed location. The only other surviving copy would be in Akatsuki's lair."

Kabuto stood, "Then I shall attempt to retrieve it. I'm sure I can find a few of your servants and stage a retrieval mission."

Orochimaru sneered, "You? Attempt to break into the most heavily guarded fortress ever known? Don't make me laugh. Not even all the elite ninja of the five great villages combined could hope to break into that fortress and succeed at their mission."

Kabuto bowed, "None the less I must try if we're to figure out what has happened to you my lord."

Orochimaru nodded, "Very well, throw your life away, it doesn't matter to me."

* * *

><p>Three Weeks Later…<p>

Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru, "Here are the documents you requested."

Orochimaru glared but ignored the inkling of caution nagging at his mind. He began reviewing the notes.

Kabuto hid his expression well as he walked away.

-Flash Back-

* * *

><p>Sasori frowned at his servant, "What? Why do you need access to that?"<p>

Kabuto bowed, "Orochimaru is having difficulty settling into his most recent host. He believes that the information he requires was in some notes he left at Akatsuki's base."

Sasori nodded, "I see. This is very informative. I'll acquire what you're looking for, but in return you must do something for me."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

Kabuto pulled the kunai from his pouch and slammed it into a tree. The tree began to quickly wither and die as the poison coating the weapon was absorbed.

Orochimaru snickered, "I take it Sasori wanted you to use that on me?"

Kabuto smiled, "Not at all master, actually it was to be used on Uchiha Sasuke if it appeared you were going to acquire his body."

* * *

><p>Konoha…<p>

Sasuke tossed another file on the pile of those he'd examined. So far he had no idea what he was looking for, from what Kakashi had said he'd know when he saw it. Across the table from him Sai was doing the same. The former ROOT operative was more in tune with this assignment as his ANBU training kicked in.

Anko entered the small office like room adjoined to the main archives. It was a simple room used for reading classified materials that not even the attendant Owl was allowed to read. Sasuke and Sai had been assigned to work in there to prevent them wondering into a restricted section.

The kunoichi frowned at them, "So found anything interesting?"

Sasuke glared, "Besides the fact someone was keeping close tabs on how many times you and Koga-sensei slept together."

Anko glared, "Didn't I warn you not to look at my personnel file."

Sai frowned, "Anko-chan, why was someone interested in how you and Hyuga-san spent your free hours?"

Anko shook her head, "That was a long time ago, and none of your business."

Koga having heard the conversation entered, "So how many times did the file state?"

Sasuke picked up the file he'd set aside, "Uh…over the course of several years about thirty times."

Koga shook his head, "That wasn't your personnel file Anko, that was the report Kurenai did on how many times we got caught by either my father, stepmother, or Hokage-sama."

Sai thought about that, "You had a lot of free time on your hands back then didn't you?"

Anko sneered, "Not really. Between fighting a war, watching a bunch of brats, and uncovering sick and twisted plots by maniacs."

Koga shook his head and tossed a binder he was carrying on the table, "Besides this is what a Guardian's personnel file would look like."

Sasuke stared blankly at the six inch thick binder that was barely holding a multitude of files. He reached forward to open it but was stopped by Anko, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasuke frowned, "Why?"

Anko sneered, "That's not just any Guardian's file…that's Kakashi's file."

Koga shook his head, "Don't tease the poor kid, like I'd give him Kakashi's file. That's Guy's file."

Sasuke glared at the binder, "If this is Guy-sensei's file…what does Kakashi's look like?"

Koga shook his head, "Kakashi doesn't have just one binder in his file. His file takes up practically an entire shelf out there. Tobirama and Tenzo have barely scratched the surface of that."

Sasuke looked back at the singular binder that held all the information on the sensei of Neji, Ten Ten, and Rock Lee, "But why's Guy's so much smaller?"

Koga frowned, "Guy has never been one for the black ops operations. He's an oddity among the Guardians, while most of us have little compunction toward ending an enemy's life, Guy lives more for the fight itself. He'll even spare an enemy if he can, while the rest of us put the mission ahead of our own personal honor. In a different age Guy would have been an excellent samurai."

Sai thought of something, "But Guy-sensei is revered as one of the greatest Shinobi in the village."

Anko nodded, "In physical strength alone Guy out classes every Shinobi in the village outside the Akimichi Clan, in Taijutsu he best even the most skilled Hyuga, even in Ninjutsu he can hold his own against even Kakashi. Besides all his antics and personality he is a skilled and focused ninja. Though, when it comes to missions he's a little more selective then the rest of us."

They were all in though over this until Kakashi's voice called from the archives, "Hey Koga what's this note about having relations with a kunoichi from a rival village!"

Koga turned to the door, "What the hell? How'd that get into the files?"

Anko, Sai, and Sasuke watched as Koga dashed from the room.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirty<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had some trouble completing this chapter. Just couldn't find where it felt good to end it. Next chapter will start up with Naruto's return to the village.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty One:

* * *

><p>Konoha…<p>

Three years…it had been three years since he walked through these gates. A lot had happened in those three short years. During the first Chunin Exam following Suna's betrayal of Konoha he watched as his teammate Sakura defeated Ino during the finals. He learned later that both kunoichi along with Choji and Neji were promoted. He missed the following exams as he wasn't close enough to the hosting villages.

During that exam he wasn't able to meet any of his friends as he, his father, and sensei had gone under disguises. Only Jiraiya had met with Tsunade, it was that meeting that prompted him to have their small group attend the finals. Naruto was relieved to see Sakura was alive and relatively unharmed, besides the beating she got fighting a kumo ninja in the first round of the finals. She beat him using her taijutsu technique she learned from Koga combined with the chakra control techniques she learned from Tsunade.

From a distance Naruto had spotted Kakashi flanking Tsunade as her bodyguard, but saw no one else he recognized from his village. After the finals they quickly departed, Jiraiya having been recognized by Kumo's ANBU. They made quick time to Kuso as some of Minato's special kunai still littered the battlefields of the Third Shinobi War.

Naruto entered the village flanked by Jiraiya and his disguised father. With his trademark grin spread he leapt to a nearby pole and yelled across the village, "Uzumaki Naruto is back!"

Minato had to restrain himself from laughing while Jiraiya face palmed. Shaking his head Jiraiya looked up at his student, "Get down from there Naruto, we still need to report in to Tsunade."

Minato turned to his sensei, "Let the kid have his fun, besides it'd be better to speak with Tsunade without him." Minato turned to the gate, "Yo! Koga get down here!"

Koga appeared in a puff of smoke and knelt, "You summoned Arashi-sama."

Minato crossed his arms, "Keep an eye on Naruto. We need to report in to Lady Hokage."

Koga smiled as he looked up at his sensei with his Byakugan active, "As you command."

Jiraiya shook his head, "How is it you got all the devoted students while I got stuck with Tsume and you?"

Minato chuckled, "You forget you chose Tsume and me? Besides, I chose for skill, not to attempt to fulfill some prophesy."

Naruto leapt down and landed next to Koga, "Koga-sensei! You know where Sakura-chan and the others are?"

Koga deactivated his dojutsu, "Sakura should be at the hospital, her shift ends in about ten minutes. Team Kurenai…you probably past them on the road, they left this morning on a mission. Team Asuma is training in the Forest of Death; they're scheduled to be done by the end of the week. Team Guy is away on assignment, from the preliminary report they should be back sometime in the next three days."

Naruto huffed, "I'll have to wait then to prepare a team to drag Sasuke back."

"What are you talking about?"

Surprised Naruto turned to find Sasuke walking up to them, "Sasuke? You came back?"

Sasuke glared at his loud teammate, "Can we please not dredge up the past."

Koga sneered, "What the little Uchiha doesn't want to remember how I had to save his skin from that Oto Shinobi, or how his idiocy nearly killed his teammates and comrades."

Sasuke gulped, "I made a public apology…besides it wasn't me who attacked Neji it was that multi armed freak."

Koga shook his head and stood, he frowned as he thought of something, "Hey, you're supposed to be doing a D-rank at the Hyuga Compound. Who's watching the brat?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm not that irresponsible. Hyuga Hiashi dismissed me once a branch member of your clan was available."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, why were you doing a D-rank mission babysitting a Hyuga?"

Sasuke sighed, "Because Lady Tsunade doesn't feel I've paid my dues to society yet, so Koga-sensei's son is my punishment. The kid isn't even three yet but he's able to get into more mischief than you and Konohamaru combined."

Naruto turned to Koga, "Koga-sensei you have a son?"

Minato had to hide his own surprise at the information.

Koga nodded, "Yugao found out she was pregnant a few months after you left on your training mission. Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who has my dojutsu, even though we already knew he would. We named him after Hayate, so his full name is Hyuga Hayate. A fitting name considering the unusual appearance of our dojutsu compared to the rest of the clan."

Naruto and Sasuke agreed as they unobtrusively looked at Koga's obsidian eyes, a trait that made the Jonin just as scary as their own Team 7 sensei.

After turning back to his teammate Sasuke nodded over his shoulder, "Sakura should be done with her rounds soon; we should head to the hospital after you've reported in."

Jiraiya waved the two Genin off, "You two go on ahead and see your teammate. Arashi and I can handle the report."

The two Genin bowed then walked down the street. The only thing keeping Naruto from bolting being Sasuke's more reserved pace.

Minato turned to Koga, "You got your teammate pregnant?"

Koga shrugged, "So? It was bound to happen. Anyway Asuma knocked up Kurenai recently, she's already off active duty."

Minato shook his head, "Next you're going to tell me Guy knocked up Anko."

Koga frowned, "Um…that wouldn't happen…"

Minato sighed, "Thank kami at least one of my students has some restraint."

Koga continued as though he didn't hear Minato, "…she's in a relationship with Kakashi. It's not like they haven't tried, they're just better at remembering to use precautions."

Minato face planted, while Jiraiya was turning red holding back his laughter at his student's expense.

Recovering Minato glared through his mask at his student, "Didn't I teach you better than that?"

Koga crossed his arms, "Perhaps I should point out certain events from sixteen years ago? The only thing you taught us was how to hide such things from the general populace of the village."

Jiraiya nodded, "He's got you there."

Minato muttered about unruly students and perverted sensei. He then turned to the tower, "Guess we've put off our report long enough. Koga keep an eye on Naruto."

Koga frowned, "Didn't you already command that?" The clone dispersed.

Minato shook his head, "I should have realized he would pull that trick, I didn't even notice when he substituted for the clone."

Jiraiya chuckled, "You trained them well, and they can even pull something over on their sensei."

Minato sighed, "Come on let us get this over with."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

Hyuga Neji sat on a bluff overlooking his team's campsite. They had decided to make camp early today as nothing pressing forced their speedy return. The mission had been simple, in fact almost too simple for two Jonin and two Chunin. With his Byakugan active he could watch over his teammates while also surveying their surroundings.

Currently Lee was getting on Tenten's nerves, which was saying something as the weapons expert had more tolerance for their over exuberant teammate and sensei than Neji ever had. Neji knew though that Lee was merely trying to apologize for accidentally kicking Tenten during the mission.

Neji half smiled as he watched Tenten back hand Lee who did a comical fall while dramatically asking Tenten why.

Guy's voice broke the silence, "What does my student find so humorous?"

Neji spoke without moving, "I do believe Lee has finally achieved what no one else has ever done. He grated Tenten's last nerve."

Guy looked shocked, "What?" Guy adjusted the bundle of firewood he was carrying on his shoulder and peered down at their camp. About ten feet below Tenten sat tending the fire while Lee laid sprawled eagle on the ground behind her. "Hmm…I do believe Lee needs some lessons in how to deal with angry women."

Neji smirked, "Perhaps Kakashi-sensei should handle that Guy-sensei. He's had to handle the most dangerous and ill tempered kunoichi in our village for several years now."

Guy shivered, "Yes you do have a point Neji."

Neji went back to his guard duties after his sensei jumped down to join the others at camp. It had only been about a week since they'd departed on their mission, and a part of Neji was anxious to return. Neji's life among his clan had changed drastically in recent years. Since his promotion at the Kumo Chunin Exam he made a speedy rise to Jonin.

The Hyuga Clan itself was also changing. Following a brutal, and what some would say uncalled-for assault by Koga just prior to the whole Uchiha Sasuke debacle on the Hyuga Councilors, the council was disbanded by Hiashi. The fact over half the councilors were either crippled or left in vegetative states could have been a contributing factor.

Neji had been present when the Hokage spoke with Hiashi, Hizashi, and Koga about the incident. Koga merely relayed the fact he'd been forced into activating Neji's curse seal as a contributing factor. Lady Tsunade only questioned why Koga had waited over a month to act. Hizashi responded that Koga was waiting for their guards to drop.

Following the removal of the clan council, Hiashi had allowed Koga to start Neji's training into the single strike style. Neji was yet to gain full proficiency in the technique, but his strikes had gained another level of lethality he lacked before.

Neji turned as Lee sat next to him, "My turn at watch."

Neji nodded, "Everything seems calm now."

After his teammate had returned to camp Lee glanced at the night sky. He wondered what their other comrades were doing, since Naruto's departure three years previously things had changed for them all. None of them had really had a chance to discuss the fact Naruto was the Kyubi Jinchuriki with him. Following the reveal they'd been forced into a battle with the Sound Five, then Naruto left and they had their second taste of war.

None of them actually fought on the front lines, but they saw the repercussions. Guy-sensei had been sent to the front along with the other Jonin, while at camp they saw dozens of more experienced Ninja returning with serious wounds. He'd saw Uchiha Sasuke carrying Sakura into camp just before the fighting began, but didn't get a chance to speak with her for months later. Even he suspected Lady Tsunade had purposefully kept them all busy following the war with Oto, though it was more of a massacre than a war.

Lee shook the thoughts of back then from his head; Guy-sensei had told them to never focus on their regrets. He turned to look down at their camp. Tenten and he had become Chunin after the second exams following Suna's betrayal. That exam was held in Suna, Lee was slightly concerned about that exam, but was doubly shocked when Sasuke who was filling the third man position on their team, greeted the Kazekage on almost friendly terms. Lee hadn't completely forgiven Gaara for nearly ending his career let alone life during the exam at Konoha the year earlier.

Lee smiled to himself as he remembered beating Sasuke during the final round of that exam. Tenten had been taken out by Sasuke during the previous round. It had been a relatively close match, but Sasuke slipped up when he attempted to use one of Lee's own techniques against him. Sasuke had copied the technique earlier in the exams, but hadn't discovered there was a counter for it.

Lee's only regret from that fight was that he had to stop using that technique, as the counter attack for it was now well known. Even though Sasuke had proven himself he failed to gain a promotion.

"Lee, food's ready. Neji can keep watch from camp."

Lee turned to Tenten, "Thanks tenten, I'll be right down."

* * *

><p>Miles away…<p>

Hinata and her two teammates rode on the back of a wagon as the merchants they were guarding trudged onward. The merchants had stopped in Konoha to sell their wares, and hearing rumors of bandits on the road hired a group of ninja to guard them. They were selected because no one else was available, or wanted to do the job. Kurenai sent them because she was annoyed by their constant checks that she was alright, something Asuma had put them up to while he was in a training exercise with his team.

Shino broke from his meditative position, "I'm starting to think these rumors of bandits were made up."

Kiba frowned, "What? What gave you that idea Shino?"

Shino held up a hand and a small swarm of insects landed then quickly disappeared into his sleeve, "Because all of my scouts have come up negative. Hinata, would you mind surveying the surroundings?"

Hinata nodded then activated her dojutsu, "Hmm…Shino's right this road hasn't been used in days, plus the next village up ahead has a complement from the Daimyo's forces."

Kiba growled, "Hey, any villages within a day's journey of Konoha are strictly our turf. What are those wise guys doing there?"

Shino turned to his teammate, "We can ask them when we arrive they may just be guarding a noble or delegate of some sort."

* * *

><p>An hour later they arrived at the village, the merchants dismissed them while they set up their stalls. Hinata led her teammates to the inn where the Daimyo's shinobi where located. As they approached two ninja wearing the Land of Fire and Konoha combination headbands appeared to bar their path.<p>

The older of the par held up a hand, "Halt, come no closer and state your business."

Kiba growled, "You're on our turf wise guy, don't start ordering us around unless you want to eat a knuckle sandwich."

The other Daimyo Shinobi turned to his partner, "Hey, these three are from the leaf, we shouldn't antagonize them."

The lead ninja grumbled, "Who cares, they're just some brats, probably aren't even Chunin."

Shino pushed his glasses up, "For your information we are all Chunin. As my friend stated earlier, by law of the Land of Fire you must reveal your business to us, otherwise we will have to place you under arrest and turn you over to our ANBU."

"That won't be necessary." They turned to find another Shinobi on the roof of the inn. He jumped down and landed between his two comrades, "I apologize for my subordinates. They're both formally from villages hostile toward the Leaf. That's why they sought service with the Daimyo, instead of joining the Leaf."

Hinata bowed her head, "Be that as it may, you are still avoiding the heart of the matter. You are on within the security region surrounding our village. State your business now or we'll be forced to attack."

The Lead Shinobi bowed as well, "I'm well aware of that law, as I'm formally of Konoha. We are escorting one of the Daimyo's daughters along with her husband. They are due to have a meeting with Lady Hokage tomorrow, but wished to rest before making the final leg of the journey."

Shino frowned, "This is peculiar. If a member of the Daimyo's family is meeting with Lady Hokage or the elders they normally request a team sent to escort them. It is not standard procedure to have Daimyo Shinobi escorting them, that would negate the purpose of the security region."

The Lead Shinobi huffed then pulled a headband from a pouch on his waist, "As I said I'm formally of Konoha, but I never resigned before going to serve the Daimyo. Like Sarutobi Asuma, I am considered as on leave in service to our Daimyo."

Kiba had a confused look on his face which was mirrored on Akamaru. Hinata turned to Shino, "I didn't think Konoha ninja could serve both the Hokage and the Daimyo."

Shino shrugged, "In a since we all serve the Daimyo, it's just the Daimyo can't give us direct orders unless he dismisses the Hokage. That can only happen if the Hokage is found guilty of crimes against the Land of Fire, or is unfit for duty. Also he can assign a new Hokage if a successor isn't designated prior to the active Hokage leaving office."

The Lead Shinobi sighed, "Since you now know our reason for being here you can return to your mission and allow us to get back to ours."

Kiba growled and stepped forward, "No, as Chunin of Konoha we're placing you under arrest until your story can be verified."

A young woman exited the inn, "Yamanaka-san, is there a problem?"

The Lead Shinobi turned to the woman, "No my lady, as I explained before we departed the capital, our presence has complicated matters. These three are from Konoha; they're enforcing the regulations surrounding the buffer zone surrounding Konoha."

The Princess stepped forward, "I apologize for any problems, but I needed to reach Konoha quickly and without a large number of people knowing. If I had requested escorts the entire court would have known of my plans."

Shino frowned, "Your plans?"

The Princess nodded, "My father only just noticed something that I had found quite suspicious. A number of our court nobles have been acting strangely. These are men and women I have known my entire life, yet they have can't seem to remember details about many of our past meetings. My father sent us to meet with the Hokage in an attempt to uncover this plot."

Hinata stepped forward, "Our mission ended once we reached this village, we'll escort you the rest of the way."

Shino nodded, "Your guards should return to the capital, if one of the guardians encounters them, well our senseis aren't known for their merciful natures."

The Princess looked surprised, "You are students of the guardians?"

Kiba stepped forward with Akamaru, "Inuzuka Kiba and my ninkin partner Akamaru..." He indicated Shino, "…Aburame Shino…" He motioned to Hinata, "…and Hyuga Hinata. We are students of guardian number four Kurenai."

The Princess turned to Hinata, "I thought you were a Hyuga, are you closely related to Hyuga Koga?"

Hinata nodded, "Koga is my elder brother."

The Princess turned to her guards, "I'll dismiss you from service now, I'm sure these three can ensure our safety from here."

The Lead Shinobi bowed then motioned his comrades to follow and departed.

Shino stepped forward, "We should depart immediately. If we're lucky we'll make it back to the village by dark."

The Princess agreed, "Allow me to get the others, then we can leave."

* * *

><p>The Forest of Death…<p>

Asuma watched as his students practiced their individual techniques. These techniques which when combined formed the greatest combination technique. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was Konoha's greatest weapon, a team which had never failed in any assignment. He of course ignored the few sad attempts by Danzo to improve upon the formation with his ideals, which always resulted in failure.

Shikamaru lazily sat in the shade of a tree while guarding Ino's body. She'd mind swapped with a member of one of the other teams training in the forest. Choji was waiting above them keeping an eye out for the other teams.

Ino suddenly jolted awake, "Damn that team got taken out as well."

Shikamaru huffed, "What a drag, I don't have time to waste here."

Ino smirked, "Yeah the sooner we're finished here the sooner you get to spend some face time with that Temari from Suna."

Shikamaru grumbled about nosey blonds, "It's not like that; we have a lot of preparations to finish before the next Chunin Exam."

Choji landed next to them, "Hey guys we better move a couple teams from the blue squad are moving closer."

Shikamaru stood up, "Okay, where's the rest of our red squad anyways?"

Ino grumbled, "We're it remember."

Choji nodded, "Yeah they didn't listen to you and all ended up getting their butts handed to them by the blue squad."

Shikamaru pointed through the trees, "Let's get to the clearing where we met up with the other rookies during our first exam. We'll have the terrain advantage. On our way we'll be able to take care of some of the blue teams."

Ino and Choji nodded then followed Shikamaru's lead.

Shikamaru spotted a squad from the blues waiting ahead of them, "Ambush ahead…sloppy even Naruto would spot them." He turned to Choji, "You know what to do."

Choji nodded then moved ahead of his teammates, "Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank!" Choji barreled through the bushes catching the waiting team by surprise hitting them before they had time to prepare.

Shikamaru and Ino landed next to their teammate, "Well done Choji." Ino walked over to one of the unconscious blues, "Let's see…you look like you might know something."

A moment of rummaging through the man's recent memories later…

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "They've been laying in wait, and they caught two of our teams by surprise. They're bound up over there."

Shikamaru nodded, "Good work, Choji let's free our teammates and get to a defensible position."

A few minutes later the highest ranking of the six captured reds turned to Shikamaru, "Thanks for freeing us Nara, what's the situation."

Shikamaru huffed, "Besides us everyone else on the red squad has either been captured or put out of commission. We were heading to an area we know well and can withstand a siege from."

The Red Squad Captain nodded, "Good plan. We'll take these three you captured with us, they might know something about the blues plans."

Shikamaru nodded, "Right captain, there's something you should also know. We only confirmed it recently, it seems the blues have a trump card."

The Red Captain scowled, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Probably not. It seems the Blue team's captain is my father."

The Red Captain sighed, "I should have known…Shikaku and his teammates used to be the champions of these war games, they always were on the blue squad, and always kicked our collective butts. I take it Choza and Inoichi are also here?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, but they're not working as a team. They've separated and are working as independent one man teams. That means currently the blue squad has six three man teams left, and three one man teams left."

The Red Captain looked at his own team, as well as the other recently released team and Shikamaru's, "We'll need to lay some traps."

Shikamaru sighed, "That won't help much. I think we'll get your squad and the other to the defensible position, then my team will make a sweep of the forest and try and find our other teams."

The Red Captain nodded, "Just make sure you don't stray into Yellow or Green Squad territory."

Choji smirked, "No need to worry about them, we already took out both the Yellow and Green Squads."

The Red Captain looked shocked, "What?"

Ino sighed, "Choji…we only took out a few of the yellows and greens. Our dads did most the work."

Shikamaru nodded, "It's how we discovered they were here. We were scouting our boarders just before the blues attack began. A few yellow and green squads were actually fleeing into our territory trying to escape Choji and Ino's fathers respectively. They had on red armbands; looks like dad sent them to eliminate the other squads."

The Red Captain thought that through, "Wait…there were seven squads in the forest…what happened to orange, purple, and indigo?"

Shikamaru grumbled, "What a drag…if I remember the map and divisions during the brief. Orange was bordering between us and yellow and purple was bordering between us and blue. Indigo was position on the other side of blue. Knowing my dad he would have taken out indigo first, green was between them and yellow so they fled into yellow first then both fled towards us. Orange was overrun by yellow the other day, and purple was taken by blue prior to their attack on us."

The Red Captain shook his head, "Damn…why did three Jonin have to butt in, this was supposed to be a Chunin exercise."

Choji shrugged, "Our sensei always says we should be ready for anything."

The Red Captain sighed, "Easy for you to say, you three have a Guardian for a sensei that's not something we can all brag about."

Team Asuma thought it better than to correct the older Chunin that when they said sensei they weren't only talking about Asuma. Over the last three years each of the Guardians had substituted as sensei for the three remaining teams of the Konoha Twelve. While each team preferred their assigned sensei over the others, they learned much.

It was Shikamaru who understood what he figured only Shino realized. The Guardians weren't merely training students…they were training replacements. Asuma, Kurenai, nor Guy would admit this when questioned, but Shikamaru had then gone to the one Guardian he could always get the truth from with brutal honesty.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

Shikamaru had planned out this mission for several reasons, one with Hinata, Neji, and Kiba on the roster getting Koga to accept the job as Jonin for the ten man A-rank mission was a given, second was that the mission could easily be handled by Koga on his own. That had left the nine assorted Chunin and Genin to watch as Hinata's elder brother annihilated a gang of bandits which was led by a pair of rogue shinobi.

Of course Shikamaru had to accept the fact Koga would realize these facts immediately. They had caught up to the bandits two days out from the village. As Shikamaru had surmised their Jonin leader was able to decimate the bandits with little help from them, though they did assist some.

It was the night before they'd reach Konoha that Shikamaru decided to confront Koga.

Koga had left camp to secure the perimeter. Shikamaru found him standing at the edge to the river which fed into the lake in Konoha. Koga spoke as Shikamaru exited the tree line, "Asuma warned me you'd probably ask me next."

Shikamaru grumbled, "You're not going to give me a straight answer are you."

Koga chuckled, "Did I say that?"

Shikamaru was surprised, "So you'll answer me even if my own sensei won't?"

Koga sighed, "I've been telling the others that you lot deserve to know…the answer to your question is yes…we are training you to one day replace us. Before us there was a group of Jonin whose very names made the other villages pause. Namikaze Minato…Uchiha Fugaku…Uzumaki Kushina…Uchiha Mikoto…Hyuga Hiashi…Hyuga Hizashi…Nara Shikaku…Yamanaka Inoichi…Akimichi Choza…Inuzuka Tsume…Aburame Shibi. Before them there were others, The Sannin, before that there was the Third and his teammates, and before them there was the Senju Brothers."

Shikamaru frowned, "You mean…there have always been strong ninja?"

Koga shook his head, "No. I mean there have always been those ready to lay down their very lives to protect what is important to us. What do you think the purpose of the Guardians is?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I guess it's to protect Naruto."

Koga nodded, "That's one reason. Do you think if it was our only responsibility we'd be staying in the village while he's out there training?"

Shikamaru thought harder, "There once were nine…but that wasn't the only reason you were chosen was it?"

Koga chuckled, "It would be ridiculous if just any nine shinobi were thrown together. We were chosen for our unique abilities, as well as our training." Koga knelt in the sand along the river and drew an image of the Kyubi then wrote the kanji numbers above each tail, "We Guardians were numbered for a reason, we were specifically assigned not to guard Naruto so much as protect the village from the Kyubi. If something failed we would possibly be the last chance the village had."

Shikamaru frowned, "You mean…if Naruto lost control?"

Koga nodded then pointed to the first tail, "Kakashi, the first official and longest surviving student of the Yondaime Hokage. He leads the Guardians and is thusly in charge of training the current Jinchuriki." Koga pointed to the second tail, "My number…my duty is to seal the Kyubi if it ever escapes again." Koga pointed to the third tail, "This Guardian you've only met in passing, his unique abilities would be instrumental in controlling the Kyubi." He moved on to the fourth tail, "Kurenai, her genjutsu rivals that of the Uchiha Clan, she was instrumental in protecting Naruto when he was a very young, and if the Kyubi ever did escape…she could hide the container during the sealing." He pointed to the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth tails, "Guy, Anko, Asuma, and Yugao their duty would be to distract the Kyubi and allow the civilians to escape." He then angrily indicated the ninth tail, "Originally Uchiha Itachi was to assist Kurenai with protecting the new container, but since his defection the ninth position has remained vacant there has been no official replacement made."

Shikamaru frowned, "For you to have this planned out…it means you've thought Naruto would lose control."

Koga shook his head, "There's no reason for him to. The Kyubi is the embodiment of hate, the reason he's the most powerful of the Biju is the fact our world is so full of hate that most of us are blinded by it. The best way to overcome the Kyubi is the power of love. There was another name for the original six members of the Guardians…we were known as the Lost Children. It wasn't a name we were proud of, and anyone who said it in earshot usually ended up needing a trip to the hospital. It was a comment on the fact that we were a bunch of orphans and otherwise unwanted children. The one true unifying factor was that we had each lost our mothers. Kurenai and I still had our fathers, but I'm sure you've heard the rumors about those situations."

Shikamaru nodded, "Dad said there were several times members of your own clan or the Inuzuka tried killing you, but I never heard much about Kurenai-sensei's father."

Koga sighed, "No one likes talking ill of the dead, he died fighting the Kyubi, plus only the Hyuga and Uchiha know everything about Kurenai's relationship with her father."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful, "Wait…I remember that the previous Jinchuriki was a woman right…she?"

Koga nodded, "It's dangerous for a female Jinchuriki to have a child as it weakens the seal holding the beast. So instead of risking having her own child she took to mothering strays like Kakashi and me. Of course back then we didn't know about her being a Jinchuriki, but when we learned the truth it mattered little to us."

Shikamaru nodded, "Like us with Naruto…we already knew Naruto and the fact he is the Jinchuriki doesn't change the fact he was the same knucklehead we grew up with."

Koga shook his head, "I still don't understand how he turned out like that."

Shikamaru bowed his head, "Is there a reason you guys decided you needed replacements?"

Koga looked seriously at Shikamaru as he erased the drawing in the sand, "Soon…very soon…an enemy far worse that Orochimaru will be rearing his ugly face."

Shikamaru looked surprised, "Worse than Orochimaru?"

Koga nodded, "He has been lying low for some time now, and I have a sinking suspicion though that he'll be coming back soon, he's not the type to give up easily."

Shikamaru frowned, "Sounds like you've met this guy before."

Koga reached up and rubbed his left shoulder, "We've crossed paths a couple times."

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru turned to the Red Captain, "We should move out, if we hang around here much longer we chance Choza, Inoichi, or my dad finding us."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke finally arrived at the hospital. As they entered they spotted Sakura signing out. When she turned toward them she looked surprised, "Naruto! You back?"<p>

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirty One<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I started getting a little writers block. From here out I'm going to try focusing more on Naruto and co than the Guardians, as a reviewer mentioned I've kind of dropped the ball on their character development. I've given this some thought, and have decided to issue a small challenge.

Challenge: Chose one or both scenarios below and write a one too three chapter story based on the scenario, your choice on character point of view, and characters present, and reference at least three events from earlier in the story. Please maintain some amount of how the characters are portrayed in this story. Please note in your summaries of these that they are AU of this story, and PM me the title of the story. I'll post the titles of the stories in my next update.

Scenario 1: In chapter 27 Tsunade told Sasuke that she'd have some of the older Kunoichi speak with Sakura following her rescue from Orochimaru. Depict this conversation in your own way. In this scenario you can have Ino, Hinata, Tenten present as well or not, and have whichever and however many Kunoichi speak with them.

Scenario 2: Depict Sasuke's return to the village following the escape from Orochimaru in chapter 27. This one is pretty self explanatory and wide open.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Two:

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital…<p>

Sakura had just finished signing out at the end of her shift when out of the corner of her eye she spotted two people walk in. For a moment she froze at the sight of her long absent teammate. Naruto had grown so he was now taller than she, more on level with Sasuke's height. He'd cease wearing the horrible amount of orange that he wore three years earlier. Being one of the few people in the village to know Naruto's true heritage she felt like kicking herself for not realizing it sooner, she was supposed to be the most intelligent kunoichi in their class after all.

Finding her voice she spoke, "Naruto! You're back?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Sakura…yeah."

Sasuke just shook his head, "You're still the same idiot as always."

Naruto turned on Sasuke, "What was that?"

Sasuke turned on Naruto, "You heard me."

Sakura suddenly appeared between them and with a double chakra infused upper cut knocked them both into the air, "No fighting in the hospital!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura sheepishly turned to find Tobirama standing behind her. She quickly bowed, "Sorry Senju-sama."

Tobirama chuckled, "If you're going to teach those two knuckleheads a lesson, at least drag them outside, your sensei would be most displeased at any damage to her precious hospital." He then walked out leaving Sakura to handle the Uchiha and Uzumaki that were just recovering from the surprise attack.

Shortly the three members of the currently defunct Team Kakashi were walking down the street in the general direction of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto noticed a heavier presence of ninja than normal, "So what's going on, seems like the whole village is on alert."

Sasuke grumbled, "What do you think Naruto? There's a Chunin exam starting in a couple months, plus a Kage meeting next week."

Naruto looked surprised, "What?"

Sakura sighed, "Not too long after you left, and we got cleared for active duty again we got sent to Suna. The mission details are classified so we can't talk about it much, but we were there during an attempted assassination of Gaara that's public knowledge."

Naruto frowned, "Who'd want to assassinate Gaara?"

Sasuke huffed, "Who wouldn't? He's their Kazekage now, got the position just after that failed mission to stop me from joining that creep Orochimaru."

Naruto looked surprised, "Gaara's the Kazekage now?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he led their forces during the invasion of Otogakure."

Naruto looked shocked, "You mean it took an invasion to get you two back?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not really, we were already at the Konoha camp before the invasion even began in force. Koga-sensei infiltrated Orochimaru's base after I leaked information on its general location. Orochimaru had told me he'd send Sakura back home unharmed, but he lied. Unfortunately I got caught sending the message, but Koga-sensei arrived not long after that, about when the big five villages started surrounding Oto. We retrieved Sakura, and as a bonus stole all of Orochimaru's archives in that base."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, "What the hell? I go away on a training mission, and you guys get rescued, and Orochimaru has already been creamed. Next you're going to tell me you're both Chunin now."

Sasuke grumbled, "Sakura's a Chunin, I'm still a Genin."

Naruto looked confused, "Wait I know Sakura was in the exams in Kumo after I left, but why not you Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke stopped going to exams after the judges made it clear they refused to promote a ninja who was so easily swayed to abandon their village."

Sasuke grumbled, "Besides everyone else in our group is Chunin now."

Naruto gulped, "So…we have to find a new Genin to fill our third position?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Depends…we might not even be on the same squad anymore. I guess Jiraiya-sama didn't tell you. Team 7 is done, Kakashi-sensei dismissed us following…following my stupidity."

Sakura sighed, "We haven't really seen Kakashi-sensei a lot over the last couple years, outside of a few missions we've had with him."

Naruto frowned, "Wait…so what do we do now?"

Sakura shrugged, "Well, now that you're back maybe we'll get reassigned."

Naruto was distracted and suddenly collided with someone, "Umph…hey watch where you're standing."

"You're the one who ran into me; maybe you should have been paying attention."

Naruto glared up at a pale young man about his age, "Who you think you are?"

Sakura sighed, "Sai don't antagonize him you'll just make it worse."

Sai turned to Sakura and smiled, "As you say Sakura-chan."

Naruto looked confused, "Hey, you know this guy?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yep, this is Sai…don't know his family name, neither does he. He's Yamato-sensei's apprentice."

Naruto continued to look confused, "Yamato-sensei?"

Sai turned back to Naruto, "You may know him by the name Tenzo."

Naruto looked back at his teammates, "Tenzo? You mean that ANBU member of the Guardians?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. When he took Sai as an apprentice he changed his name, sense nobody outside the village even knew Tenzo's name it gave him another level of anonymity."

Naruto said he understood, but the confused expression didn't leave his face.

Sai turned to Sasuke, "Anyways I was sent to find the three of you. Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, we're on our way."

Sai nodded then vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they arrived in the Hokage's Office. Tsunade sat behind her desk flanked by Hashirama and Tobirama. Minato stood off to the side unmasked and leaning casually against a file cabinet, Jiraiya was slouched on the large green sofa next to the door.<p>

Tsunade allowed just a moment of silence as she took in Naruto's current appearance and compared it to how he looked three years ago. Finally she spoke, "Welcome home Naruto. It seems you've discovered that Sasuke has already been retrieved, and you already knew of Sakura's return."

Naruto scratched his head, "Yeah Lady Tsunade, about that…why didn't you tell Purvey Sage about that when he spoke to you at Kumo."

Tsunade frowned, "Actually Naruto, I did tell him. I believe he allowed you to assume otherwise so as to keep your determination toward your training. You had a goal in mind, and that goal drove you."

Sasuke spoke up, "Lady Tsunade…if you're just welcoming Naruto back to the village, do you really need Sakura and me."

Tsunade smiled, "Well Sasuke, I figured you would like to know about your next chance at promotion to Chunin."

Sasuke looked unimpressed, "It's not likely. The judges have made it plain they don't want to promote me."

Tsunade's smile didn't falter, "That Sasuke was in the exams in other countries, this exam will be the first held here since Suna's Betrayal three years ago. The majority of nobles will be from the Land of Fire, and thusly more inclined to accept you. Also, as each village has its own rules regarding the judging of candidates, you'll be back under our rules."

Sakura looked surprised, "You mean Konoha's rules differ that much?"

Tsunade nodded, "Konoha's rules are much more lax, also the two Genin that reach final round of the finals are guaranteed promotion."

Naruto frowned, "But that means Sasuke and I need to find a third teammate?"

Tsunade looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Naruto pointed at Sakura, "Sakura is already a Chunin."

After a moment Tsunade smiled, "Ah, I almost forgot." Tsunade turned to the window, "Kakashi get in here."

A puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared crouched on the windowsill reading his favorite book. Kakashi glanced up at his three former students, "Yo."

Naruto smiled, "Kakashi-sensei, when do we start training?"

Kakashi entered the room and returned his book to the pouch on his hip, "Hmm…that depends…where my other student is?"

The door opened and Yamato and Sai entered. Yamato bowed to Tsunade, "Sorry for the delay. Sai's ink clone didn't find us right away."

Tobirama scoffed, "Why rely on those, your own wood clones are much more useful."

Tsunade silenced her uncle with a glare then turned to Yamato, "Thank you for coming Yamato." She pulled a scroll from the drawer of her desk, "As decided by Team 7 sensei Hatake Kakashi, Team 7 is hereby annulled..."

Naruto looked shocked, "Sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Let her finish Naruto."

Tsunade narrowed her glare at Naruto, "…as I was saying. Team 7 is hereby annulled as an active squad. All members have been reassigned to individual sensei. Uzumaki Naruto reassigned to Master Jiraiya and ANBU Commander Arashi for extended training mission. Haruno Sakura reassigned to Lady Tsunade for Medic Nin training and posting at Konoha Hospital. Uchiha Sasuke reassigned to Elder Senju Hashirama for rehabilitation and advanced training."

Tsunade put the scroll down and picked up a second scroll, "By order of the Hokage, having found all members to having successfully completed training to the expectations of their assigned mentors reinstated all members of former Team 7. Team 7 will now be referred to as Team Kakashi. Team members will consist of Team Leader Hatake Kakashi, Team Captain Yamato, Team Medic Chunin Haruno Sakura; other members are Genin Uchiha Sasuke, Genin Uzumaki Naruto, and Genin Sai."

Sai closed his eyes in exasperation, "Why am I a Genin?"

Yamato spoke calmly, "Danzo promoting his root agents illegally doesn't mean you're actually a Chunin let alone a Jonin. Besides do well in the exams and you'll be a Chunin in no time."

Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "Jonin Kakashi, you're team is dismissed until tomorrow morning. I expect you'll want to test them."

Kakashi nodded, "You're right Lady Hokage, I do hope they've shown some improvement."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

Across the world Kages were preparing to depart. It had been quite some time since they'd all gathered in one place, that time being the utter destruction of the Land of Sound.

* * *

><p>Suna…<p>

Kankuro grumbled as he watched his little brother assemble the escort heading to Konoha, "Man why do I have to stay here?"

Gaara hearing his brother turned to him, "You know the council is against all three of us leaving the village, especially after what happened to father, and that attempt on my life by those rogues."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "Well, what the hell I am supposed to do? With you away, and the suspension of missions during your meeting, it's going to get seriously boring."

Gaara allowed a faint smile that only a few people could even notice, let alone see, "Why not train with Granny Chiyo, she's been giving me hell since she last tested all the Puppet Corps. She feels none of you are up to the task of handling Sasori."

Kankuro turned to where Matsuri was checking her pack a final time, "Hey Matsuri, keep an eye on my little brother, Understood?"

Matsuri looked up surprised, "Umm…Lord Kankuro? Kazekage-sensei is quite capable of protecting himself…"

Ittetsu chuckled as he patted her on the back, "Besides it's normally Lord Gaara who has to save Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri glared at him as their teammate swatted the back of his head. Sari huffed, "Don't tease Matsuri-chan like that Ittetsu. She can't help it if every rogue, nuke-nin, and bandit targets her to get under Lord Kazekage's skin."

Matsuri shifted her glare to her friend, "Thanks Sari."

Kankuro shook his head, "I can't believe this. We're entrusting my brother's life to three Genin."

Gaara crossed his arms, "You do not truly doubt them because of their rank do you Kankuro? Remember what we were like as Genin."

Kankuro blanched at the memories, "Right…" He turned to the trio, "…Okay you kids enjoy yourselves, have fun at the exams, and try not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. Baki-sensei still has trouble using his left arm after Koga-sama broke it in five places."

The three Genin look shocked at the mention of how Baki's arm was injured.

Gaara shook his head, "Don't listen to Kankuro, Baki-sensei murdered a comrade of Koga-sama when we were misled by Orochimaru. Koga-sama won't hurt anyone without a good reason."

Kankuro scratched his chin, "A contract is a good enough reason then?"

Gaara nodded, "He's still one of Konoha's deadliest ninja."

Matsuri looked at Gaara, "But you're still stronger, right sensei?"

Gaara smiled at her, "I'm not really sure…I've never fought him. Though, if you consider my Biju the only ninja in Konoha stronger than me would be Naruto, the container for the Kyubi."

Ittetsu huffed, "Yeah right, with Fu-sensei and Lord Gaara, even that knuckle head wouldn't be able to stop Suna's forces."

Ittetsu finds himself face down in the sand as stated sensei lands behind him, "What was that Ittetsu?"

He rolls onto his back and looks up in time to see two chakra wings dissolve into his sensei's back, "Umm…nothing Fu-sensei."

Gaara sighed, "Well, looks like we're ready to depart." He turned to his brother, "Try not to destroy the village while I'm away."

Kankuro scoffed as he watched Gaara depart with Fu and the three Genin.

* * *

><p>Kumo…<p>

Yugito leaned against the gate as she, the Raikage who was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed, and Team Samui waited for Killer Bee. The Raikage finally looked up at Samui, "Where is he?"

Samui sighed, "I told him we were leaving at sunrise Lord Raikage…I'll go find him."

"No need sis." They turn to see Samui's brother Atsui with Darui and C. Following behind them was Killer Bee.

The Raikage stood, "Finally. Alright everyone move out."

Atsui smiled, "Well see you lot later."

The Raikage glared at him, "Didn't you hear me Atsui, I said move out."

Atsui looked blankly at the Raikage, "Bu…but I wasn't assigned to this."

Samui looked coldly at her brother, "Don't talk back to Lord Raikage."

C crossed his arms, "Good thing I always carry extra supplies."

Darui nodded, "You get used to things like this when you serve the Raikage as guards."

Atsui grumbled, "Can I at least go pack?"

The Raikage glared as he sat back down, "Just hurry up, we're late departing as it is."

* * *

><p>Kiri…<p>

Mei waited as her guard formed. The last three years had been both good and bad for Kiri.

The Swordsmen, who were still limited to six as Kisame was still at large and still held the Samehada, had suffered other losses. Ringo Ameyuri was assassinated by Kurosuki Raiga who stole the Kiba and fled. Haku, Suigetsu, and Chojuro had snuck out of the village following the assassination of one of their sensei. Upon their return Mei was surprised they had not only found Raiga, but had summarily defeated him. Zabuza who was acting head of the Swordsmen granted the Kiba to Suigetsu who was granted full standing as a Swordsman of the Mist. Suigetsu's joy at finally joining the Swordsmen was tempered by the loss of his brother Mangetsu on a mission the following year. His recovered Hiramekarei was passed on to Chojuro.

Mei had been saddened by both losses as her Swordsmen were the backbone of the village, their greatest asset. She saw Haku approach and bow to her, "Lady Mizukage…Zabuza-sensei says we're almost ready to leave."

Mei nodded, "Where are Yagura and Utakata?"

Yagura emerged from the shadows behind her, "We're here."

Utakata walked around the corner of a nearby alley, "What's with the theatrics Yagura-sama? It's like you don't even want to go to Konoha."

Yagura frowned, "You seriously do?"

Utakata smiled, "It's been a very long time since all nine of us have been in the same place. It'll be nice to see how much Naruto and Gaara have grown."

Yagura's frown deepened, "You saw Gaara last month when your team went to collect the files on the entrants for the exams."

Utakata's smile faltered, "Umm…with all honesty I let my team take care of the exchange. Spent most my time at the cantina…" He looked nervously at Mei, "…spent some time talking with Fu."

Mei smirked at the two Jinchuriki, "I wondered why your team was delayed on their return."

Zabuza walked up to Mei, "We're ready to depart whenever you desire."

Mei nodded, "Well, we shouldn't delay any longer. Just promise me Zabuza that you six won't cause any more destruction than the last time we visited Konoha. We're still paying them for that bar you destroyed."

Zabuza grumbled, "Stupid civilian bartender shouldn't have cut me off."

Yagura glared, "Someone shouldn't get into drinking competitions with Konoha's elite." Yagura turned to Haku, "Make sure your sensei stays clear of Might Guy, neither of them can turn down a challenge."

Haku bowed, "As you request Yagura-sama."

* * *

><p>Iwa…<p>

Onoki stood flanked by Roshi and Han. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi waited by the gate as Kitsuchi arrived, "Lord Tsuchikage, all preparations for your departure have been made. We're ready to leave as soon as you're ready."

Onoki glared at the younger man, "Finally, at this rate we'll be the last to arrive. Do you know how that will make us look, we're the strongest village we should be first to arrive, hell we should be hosting this meeting not those bleeding hearts from Konoha."

Roshi rubbed his forhead, "We've been over this old man, Konoha is geographically the most logical as its set between the rest of us."

Kurotsuchi thought on her uncle's words. The Land of Fire separated the Lands of Wind and Earth from the Lands of Lightning and Water. Of course Earth and Lightning could easily bypass Fire if they wanted to attack each other by marching through the minor lands, but it'd take little to no time for the Land of Fire to move forces to separate them, or overwhelm them. The long standing Alliance of Konoha-Suna-Kiri meant the weaker three of the Five Great Villages could easily out muscle even a joint Iwa-Kumo force…like that'd ever happen.

Thinking of Konoha also brought other thoughts to Kurotsuchi, as she had responsibilities in that village as well as at home. It had been three years since she'd had a brief meeting with Naruto after the Kage issued the adoption. It wasn't as though she actually adopted the Konoha Genin, it was merely a piece of paper that joined her family and the Uzumaki Clan, meaning her grandfather the Tsuchikage would have to defend the boy if said boy was ever endangered.

Akatsuchi elbowed Kurotsuchi, "Hey stop spacing out, we're leaving."

Kurotsuchi noticed the others staring at her suspiciously. She quickly apologized and followed her grandfather through the gates.

* * *

><p>Konoha…Third Training Grounds…<p>

Kakashi walked up to where Yamato was waiting with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Kakashi smiled at the glares he was getting from the four teenagers, "Sorry, got lost on the path of life."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…seeing as Anko-sensei is my neighbor it's useless to lie like that."

Kakashi frowned, "Hmm…seems like I'll need to make some new excuses."

Sasuke sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

Kakashi nodded, "Right, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. You remember the bell test?"

The former members of team 7 nodded.

Kakashi smiled, "Good…" Kakashi held up four bells, "…We're going to modify the rules a little. The four of you will be fighting me, Yamato here will observe. If you don't get a bell by noon, you don't eat lunch, plus you'll be spending the next week training with Guy, once he's back from his mission."

All four teens paled at the last part.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Start whenever you're ready."

Sasuke turned to Sai, "Sai smoke screen now!"

The Uchiha and Sai both dropped several smoke pellets obscuring them from Kakashi and Yamato's sight. When the smoke cleared they'd all vanished.

Kakashi pulled out his novel and began to read, "I wouldn't take too long to plan, you've only got four hours."

* * *

><p>Nearby Tree…<p>

Naruto clung to the branch where Sai had deposited him, "What the heck? Why'd we retreat?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Quiet, do you remember the last time you went head to head with sensei. It didn't end pretty."

Sai narrowed he eyes as he stared toward where Yamato and Kakashi were standing, "That isn't Yamato-sensei standing there…it's a clone."

Sakura gave a quick warning, "Scatter!"

They all leapt from the tree just as it tried to catch them.

Naruto looked surprised, "I thought sensei said Yamato was just observing?"

Sasuke grumbled, "He said the Yamato here, he was talking about the clone. The real Yamato must be hunting us."

Sakura sighed, "It could be worse."

Sai frowned, "How?"

Sakura huffed, "Anko-sensei and Koga-sensei."

Sai seemed to shake with fear for just a moment.

Naruto looked confused, "What's wrong with Koga-sensei and Anko-sensei?"

Sakura sighed, "They were Sai's first sensei a couple years ago. I first met Sai after a rather brutal training session with Anko. Next he came in for some sleep aids after a particularly gruesome mission with Koga and Kakashi."

Sasuke turned to Sai, "First time seeing the Kakashi's Chidori and Koga's Water Release Rasengan used on a person?"

Sai nodded.

Naruto flinched, "Ugh, never get used to that."

Sakura looked around, "It's too quiet."

Sasuke nodded, "Well if sensei wants to see what we're capable of we should show him." Sasuke's Sharingan activated, "We'll throw our best techniques at him."

* * *

><p>With Kakashi…<p>

Kakashi turned to the clone, "Sounds like your original already started the fun."

The wood clone nodded.

Kakashi pulled up his headband and opened his eye. He did this just in time as he spotted Sasuke charging at him with a Chidori. Dodging the attack which instead hit the wood clone, obliterating it in the process, moving to counter attack he found instead a pair of Naruto clones both charging at him with Rasengan. These he could only avoid with the substitution technique.

Safe out of sight Kakashi sighed, "I know I told them last time they had to come at me with the intent to kill, but this is insane. What the heck did those guys teach them?"

* * *

><p>Training Grounds Observation Tower…<p>

Minato chuckled as Koga gave him the play by play of the spar between Kakashi and his students. He turned to where Hashirama and Tobirama sat, "Seems like Kakashi might of bit off more than he could chew."

Hashirama sighed, "Diversionary tactics like those are too obvious. Koga what are the other two doing."

* * *

><p>Training Grounds…<p>

Sai knelt next to Sakura, "Yamato-sensei is well hidden. Are you sure we'll be able to attack Kakashi-sensei without his interference?"

Sakura nodded, "Right now Yamato is going to probably focus on Sasuke and Naruto, seeing as they're the bigger threat. Just be ready to do your part when we're ready."

Sai nodded then watched his teammate disappear into the bushes.

Kakashi checked his surroundings for hidden traps. The only reason the assault had ended was due to the substitution jutsu, there was no way for Naruto and Sasuke to know where he'd go after using that technique, and Sakura and Sai would have to search for him as well.

The sound of a kunai lodging in a nearby tree drew his attention, "Hmm…what the?" The kunai had three points and a very familiar seal.

Kakashi dodged as with a flash of yellow Naruto appeared. Naruto smirked at his sensei then called out, "Hey he's over here!"

Kakashi smiled, "So he taught you that?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, said it would come in handy."

Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura land in the branches overhead, "Hmm…that's three…that means Sai must be…" In a single movement Kakashi caught Sai's wrist as he reached for the bells and hurtled the boy toward Naruto, "…right there."

Naruto jumped to avoid Sai while the other boy righted himself and repelled off a tree and landed next to Naruto.

Kakashi frowned, "Come now, don't think I've been slacking on my own training."

Naruto grumbled, "Well Sasuke looks like plan A was a bust, time for plan B."

Sai looked confused, "What is plan B?"

Naruto smiled, "We go all out."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later…<p>

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura stood in a half circle before Kakashi. They were all trying to get their breathing under control while the Jonin looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I must say you lot have shown great improvement."

Naruto smirked, "We're not done yet sensei, we have one more ace up our sleeves."

30 seconds later…

Kakashi couldn't believe he'd been duped like that, Naruto threatening to reveal the ending of Master Jiraiya's new book. He'd had to cover his ears and close his eyes, allowing Sakura to snatch the bells.

Sighing he turned to his new team, which happened to be made up of his old team, "Alright, enough celebrating that you beat me…" He turned to Naruto, "…That was a low trick Naruto, but it's a good sign you've improved."

Naruto gave his cheese grin.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, as to our assignment, we'll be handling security over the Kage summit along with Teams Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy. So get some rest we're going to have to put in some long hours before the Kage start arriving."

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirty Two<p>

A/N: Sorry for the long wait since last chapter, but this chapter was giving me some trouble. Add on top of that random plots for other stories popping into my head, and the holiday chaos of the last couple months. Hope you all enjoy, this story is probably going to be a once a month updater for awhile as I smooth out some things.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Three:

* * *

><p>Guardians' Training Facility…<p>

Kakashi led the group of Chunin and Genin into the facility. It was formally an abandoned warehouse complex, abandoned after its owner died during the Suna Invasion. Tsunade had repurposed the building, transferring ownership to Arashi, who then designated it for Guardian use only. Only a few months later it had been fully remodeled.

The main building had been reinforced to be used as a sparing ring. The building was soundproofed and walls and supports strengthened to absorb impacts of powerful jutsu. One of the smaller buildings had been transformed into a kind of library and archive, while the third building was turned into a bunkhouse with supply storage and armory.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the ring, "Alright, as you noticed on the way here we are just inside the wall. This gives us easy access to leaving the village on missions. Though if you try leaving that way without permission…you'll make it about twenty steps before Koga's trackers have you pinned."

Sasuke glared, "Why do I have the feeling that statement was for my benefit?"

Shino pushed his glasses up, "If the sandal fits."

Kakashi sighed and pointed to the doors at either end of the building, "The door on the north wall leads to the library and archives area. Don't touch the archives unless one of us gives you permission, the jutsu scrolls are fair game but come to us before attempting anything. We'll know if you're ready to learn those jutsu." He looked to the opposite door, "The southern door leads to the living quarters of our little sanctuary. You all have assigned rooms with a bunk, dresser, armoire, and trunk. You lot are also assigned roommates, and no the rooms aren't coed so no funny ideas. Also guys I'd suggest you don't even think of entering the girls' rooms uninvited, Anko had Koga place some nasty seals on their doors specially aimed at male intruders."

Naruto scratched his head, "What if they call for help?"

Hinata, who'd learned some basic sealing from her brother answered, "I'm sure during emergency situation the seals will permit entrance."

Naruto smiled at the girl, laughing to his self at her blush, until Neji smacked the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed, "That end also has small cafeteria, and storage and armory for resupplying any equipment before missions as well as a meeting room..."

Shikamaru frowned, "If this is the Guardians' Sanctuary, then what the cover story is?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Oh that is quite simple. We used a genjutsu to make the neighborhood believe these buildings burned to the ground. That's why we had to adjoin the other two buildings. If we didn't people would notice us appearing and disappearing when we came and went. Instead that small park out front conceals the entrance."

The southern door opened and Asuma entered, "Hey what's keeping you lot? We got work to do."

Kakashi nodded, "Right, let's get down to business."

* * *

><p>Mission Room…<p>

The Assorted Chunin and Genin sat in the academy like seating then watched as their sensei lined up in front of them. Kakashi sighed, "Alright, first little bit of news. Koga, Anko, and Yugao won't be involved with this mission, also as you know Kurenai is on leave."

Kiba spoke up, "Why aren't the others working with us this time?"

Asuma spoke, "Koga is still reworking the village's security seals. Anko and Yugao are both assigned to Lady Tsunade's personal guard for the duration of the talks."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay, since the talks are running directly into the Chunin Exams we'll be dividing you up a little differently. I'll be working with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai so they're ready for the exams. Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino will handle logistics with Asuma. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Choji will be working with Guy on checking the village's supplies. Tenten, Kiba, and Lee will handle patrols and message running; you'll be answering to Yamato."

With some grumbling about their arrangements they broke up into their new squads and went about their assigned duties.

* * *

><p>Roadside Inn…<p>

Gaara sat meditating while Fu argued with Han over whose village was better. The Jinchuriki of the one-tail wondered if this was how the great wars started, two idiots arguing over something ridiculous.

Roshi sat next to the Kazekage, "They still going at it?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, if that bridge isn't fixed soon I may need to do some landscaping for the Land of Fire. A permanent sand bridge should do."

Roshi chuckled, "You know you lot could have gone the southern road to Konoha, why'd you come this way?"

Gaara looked up at the sky, "I wasn't paying attention and Fu got us lost, by the time I realized we were heading north it didn't make sense to turn around."

Roshi turned as he heard Onoki enter the room, "Good for nothing civilian, says he's working as fast as he can. I'm sure this is all a plot to keep us from the meeting."

Gaara turned to the other kage, "Actually the bridge was destroyed by Orochimaru, I asked the town's leader. He said the criminal destroyed the bridge to stop those chasing him."

Onoki scoffed, "Then it must have been some weakling to allow that snake to escape again. How long ago was this? If it wasn't too long ago we could find him and give his skin to Tsunade as an excuse for our lateness."

Gaara shook his head, "It was the Guardians chasing him, and they only gave up pursuit because he'd endangered the lives of these villagers. They must always put the safety of those they are sworn to protect above capturing some renegade."

Fu turned to the kage, "Besides it was three months ago, the snake has long since moved on. Last reports put him somewhere in the Land of Grass."

Onoki growled, "Fine…we can't wait here any longer. We'll use our combined jutsu to cross this ravine." He turned to Roshi, "Gather everyone, we're heading out."

* * *

><p>Konoha Gate…2 in the morning…<p>

Koga yawned as he watched the delegates from Kumo arrive. They dragged themselves through the gate and waited as it closed behind them. A turned to the Konoha Jonin before him, "We the first to get here?"

Koga growled, "Yes, you couldn't have you know waited till morning to get here. I was sleeping when you set off the perimeter alarms."

Yugito bowed, "Apologies Hyuga-san, A-dono didn't want to be second to arrive. We were sure Iwa or Suna would have arrived before us."

Koga waved it off, "It's fine, besides we got word they'll be a little delayed. Kazekage-dono sent a message from one of our border towns, seems the bridge Orochimaru destroyed is slowing them down a little."

A grumbled, "So what about Kiri?"

Koga shook his head, "They'll be here in the morning. They set off the outer perimeter alarms just about sundown, they were nice enough to send a message that they were setting camp and would arrive first thing in the morning."

Bee looked around, "Sure is quiet."

Koga grinned evilly, "That's because besides ANBU…most of the village is asleep." He turned toward the village proper, "If you'll follow me I'll escort you to your accommodations."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the building with Kumo's insignia over the door Koga pointed, "Here we are, enjoy your stay. I'm sure Lady Tsunade will properly greet you in the morning."<p>

Samui stared at the retreating back of the Konoha Nin, "Fatherhood is defiantly not mellowing him."

Yugito nodded, "Probably hasn't had a decent nights rest since before the birth."

Bee looked at the two, "What are you talking about?"

C answered, "Our most recent intel shows that Hyuga Koga has a son, which means he's now probably twice as deadly as he was three years ago."

A huffed, "That ninja doesn't need added reasons to be dangerous, he could have easily wiped us out when those fools attempted to kidnap his sister. We're lucky he doesn't hold a grudge…"

Just as he spoke a large smoke bomb went off and when it cleared words appeared at the Raikage's feet that read 'Don't try anything you'll regret'

Darui blinked at the words, "Doesn't hold a grudge? I'd hate to see what he'd do if he did."

* * *

><p>Over the next two days the other Kage arrived with their retinue, Kiri the following morning, while Iwa and Suna arrived together the next evening.<p>

It was a week after all the delegates arrived and Naruto and Gaara were at the ramen bar talking. "So how did your training mission go?"

Naruto laughed, "It was great, Ero-sennin said I'm way stronger, almost ready for his next stage of training."

Gaara nodded, "That's good did you pass through Suna at all?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, well we skirted the edges, never went in the village."

Gaara looked thoughtful, "You could have stopped in the village, Fu and I could have helped with your training."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not ready to train with that yet."

Gaara looked confused, "Did something happen?"

Naruto huffed, "I went four tails and lost control. Nearly killed Ero-sennin, Arashi was able to move me to an uninhabited area until I regained control."

Gaara bowed his head, "I know how you feel, remember I can easily lose control even going one tail. The only thing that keeps Fu from losing control is the type of seal her birth village used when putting the seven tails in her."

"Seems like you both need a little training." They turned to find the other Jinchuriki enter the restaurant.

Yugito spoke from the doorway, "They're not the only ones. Besides Yagura, Bee, and me the rest of you are horrible at control."

Roshi looked annoyed, "Hey me and my biju have no problem working together."

Gaara frowned, "I'm curious…why don't any of you know the name of your biju?"

Naruto looked confused, "What are you talking about Gaara?"

Gaara sighed, "When I became Kazekage I started looking through the archives, I was curious about the origins of Shukaku. Everything my advisors said was that the name came from what the villagers called it. They believed it to be the name of a mad monk, but I never found a record of a monk named Shukaku." Gaara looked at the others gathered around, "I found reports that the name Shukaku was yelled by the first Jinchuriki of my biju, it was the last word he said before falling dead and Shukaku was returned to his urn after his subsequent rampage."

Fu, who'd taken a place at the counter next to Naruto frowned, "Well the leaf has the best archives when it comes to biju lore, maybe they know more."

Naruto shook his head, "Everyone here calls my biju Kyubi. I don't think I've ever heard an actual name."

Gaara frowned, "What about Koga-sempai?"

Naruto shook his head, "Best not to bother him, he's busy."

Yagura looked toward the Hokage Tower, "Why not ask the Shodai or Nidaime Hokage? They are by far the oldest living shinobi."

Naruto cringed, "But they're scary."

Fu giggled, "You're afraid of your own village elders."

Naruto glared, "You would be too, Shodai-sama can make plants shoot out of the ground, and Nidaime-sama can do all these really powerful water style jutsu I've never even heard of."

Roshi sighed, "Han, pick up the brat. I think we'll seek out the Shodai first."

* * *

><p>Hokage Monument…<p>

Koga landed before the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan heads. Shikaku nodded to the younger Jonin, "Thanks for meeting us Koga. We know you're busy with restoring the defense seals."

Koga shook his head, "Not a problem, sensei and I finished yesterday."

Choza chuckled, "Good having him back, figured you'd still be doing that work for the next six years."

Inoichi sighed, "What are you saying Choza, the kid's been maintaining and replacing those seals since he was younger than our brats."

Koga frowned, "Who you calling a kid? I'm practically thirty."

Shikaku nodded, "Ignore them. Anyway, we needed to ask a favor of you. Asuma can't handle this, seeing as he's not from one of the clans involved."

Koga bowed, "I figured as much. Neji and Sasuke have both almost mastered their portions of the jutsu. That leaves Kiba, Shino and your three."

Choza frowned, "What about your sister?"

Koga shook his head, "She hasn't mastered the single strike form yet, I've barely started her on the first movements. Her aim and speed need to improve some more before I'd even consider letting her join this attack formation."

Inoichi nodded, "It's your father's call on who takes the Hyuga position in the formation. My question is if this will really work."

Shikaku huffed, "It hasn't been done since the Nidaime's time as Hokage."

Choza turned to Koga, "Remember, this can't be told to those not involved. Also impress on them that this technique is only to be used in extreme situations."

Koga nodded, "I know, wouldn't want anyone to come and finish the job on the Uchiha Clan would we." He turned to leave, "I'll give your kids the scrolls they'll need, but we won't get started on the technique till after the Chunin Exams."

* * *

><p>Guardian Sanctuary…<p>

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino waited in the jutsu room as Koga walked down an aisle of restricted jutsu. On their first day here they were given of tour of the complex after the mission assignments, they were allowed to attempt to walk down that particular aisle, but found they couldn't pass. A barrier seal allowed only official Guardians to pass.

He returned a moment later with three scrolls, "Here we are, head into that reading room."

They followed him in and took seats. Shikamaru frowned as a scroll was put in front of him, "This as the Nara Clan seal…what's it doing here?"

Koga handed the other two scrolls to the others then responded, "We have copies of every jutsu known to the village here. Even the forbidden ones, it's good to know them so we can counter them. There is a difference between knowing a jutsu and using it. These are secret scrolls, ones your normal clansmen wouldn't ever see let alone know about."

Choji looked confused, "But you know about them?"

Koga grinned, "Maybe you should open those and you'll understand why."

The three Chunin relented and opened the scrolls. Ino was the first to make a sound, "What? What is this?"

Koga knew the contents of each scroll were the same, "Those are the techniques that make up the most powerful jutsu our village has ever known. Familiarize yourself with all seven; even though you'll only use your own clan technique for the final jutsu, you need to know the others to perfect your timing and position."

Shikamaru looked surprised, "Shadow Blades?"

Koga winced at an old memory, "Yeah, your friends will thank you to not use that technique unless necessary. Your father used them during the Third Shinobi World War; I know some people still hear the screaming." He turned to Ino, "That goes for your technique as well."

Choji looked at the technique next to the Yamanaka seal, "Hmm…Ino that looks complicated."

Ino shook her head, "Not really, dad's been teaching me similar things. It looks like I'm supposed to be the anchor and direct the attack sequence."

Choji moved down the scroll to his clan's portion, "Hmm…I'm going to need to increase my calorie intake. This is almost like my clan's ultimate technique."

Shikamaru looked where the Hyuga portion is, "Koga-sensei, will you be doing this technique with us?"

Koga shook his head, "No, Neji has almost completed the necessary training for the technique. I'll work with Hinata when she's ready; they will be able to switch who takes the position if necessary. Also, do not fall back on this technique as normal attack. You may use your individual jutsu as you deem necessary, but the combination attack is restricted to a last resort technique."

Ino frowned, "Why?"

Koga sighed, "It's an order from the Hokage, so just heed it. Besides, I highly doubt you'll ever need it. The only enemy I could think this attack would be suitable for would be a biju." He turned to leave but stopped and gave a final order, "Also, don't tell Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, or Sai about this."

Shikamaru looked closely at the scroll, "This is only for the clan's eyes?"

Koga nodded then left.

Ino looked back at the scroll, "We should secure these quickly." The others agreed then departed for their private quarters. Shikamaru and Choji were roommates, while Ino's was Sakura. Sakura didn't stay at the sanctuary more than absolutely necessary, besides they all found they had secret compartments keyed to their individual chakra throughout their rooms.

* * *

><p>Shodai's office…<p>

Hashirama sat meditating when his door was opened and nine people walked in…well eight walked in while one was slung over the shoulder of the tallest. He cracked open an eye and glanced at them, "Hmm…what's the purpose of this interruption. Uzumaki do you have an explanation?"

Naruto was promptly dropped on his ream before the Shodai. He smiled sheepishly, "Ah, hey their Senju-sama. Um…we were just wondering if you know of the names to our biju?"

Hashirama chuckled, "Let me guess, they were forgotten since my passing."

Naruto looked surprised, "You know them?"

Hashirama nodded solemnly, "I knew the biju well. Most people believe them to be nothing more than savage beasts, or manifestations of negative feelings. The true reason for their rampages was because we would not leave them alone. The Uchiha in particular were hell bent on acquiring their power for themselves."

* * *

><p>Flash Back…approximately 100 years earlier…<p>

A young Senju Hashirama stood facing the Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi. He watched as they rested after their latest battle. The Sanbi awoke to seeing their human comrade standing before them, "Ah, Hashirama-sama are we needed again?"

Hashirama shook his head, "No Isobu, I was only coming to check on you."

Isobu pulled his arms from his shell and slid back toward the lake, "I'm going for a swim, just call if you need me."

Hashirama nodded, "I've heard rumors of the Kyubi falling under Madara's sway."

Isobu looked surprised, "Kurama? How could he fall to that…that gutless creep?"

Hashirama sighed, "We'll need help from the others to win him away from the Uchiha."

Isobu swung his arms hitting the Nibi and Yonbi, "Hey Matatabi, Son Goku, get your lazy asses up."

Matatabi the Nibi hissed at Isobu, "What was that for?"

Son Goku the Yonbi lazily rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, we were napping here."

Isobu shook his head at his lazy siblings, "We need to get Shukaku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki."

Son Goku scratched his head, "What we need those guys for?"

Isobu pushed himself up, "Kurama got himself captured by the head of the Uchiha Clan."

Matatabi noticed Hashirama "Is this true Hashirama-sama?"

Hashirama nodded, "I'm afraid so. I learned the Uchiha Clan was hired by Cloud to remove a thorn in their daimyo's side. The Kyubi was identified as the creature Madara summoned. He annihilated an entire city to get at one man."

Son Goku turned to Matatabi, "Go get Shukaku and Chomei. I'll get Kokuo and Gyuki."

Isobu huffed, "That leaves Saiken to me."

Matatabi grinned, "Well considering he's been laying low in the Land of Water for the past sixty years, it'll be easiest for you to go get him."

Isobu smirked, "Enjoy the desert kitty cat; I'm sure that's where Shukaku is hiding out."

Hashirama sighed, "Please no fighting, and just go find your siblings. We need to undo whatever Madara has done."

* * *

><p>End Flash Back…<p>

Hashirama looked at the nine people before him, "When Matatabi, Isobu, and Son Goku hadn't returned after a month I went in search. I found Matatabi and Chomei trying to stop Shukaku. He'd fallen under the sway of a clan of Sand Ninja who predate formation of Suna, but are relatives of the current Kazekage's family. I sealed Shukaku into the pot he was kept in for many years. Matatabi unfortunately was badly wounded, to give her time to heal I placed her in a container. I intended to release her, but Chomei thought it would take thirty years for her to fully heal. I died before that time and Matatabi had agreed to going to Kumo along with Chomei."

Yugito looked surprised, "They agreed to go to the villages?"

Hashirama chuckled, "I guess you lot haven't gained their trust. They have a unique ability, they can pull your consciousness into a sort of inner world like place. After the battle with Kurama in which I thought we'd destroyed him the others were either badly wounded or nearly worse. I sealed them all into containers, even the five, six, seven, and eight tails willingly entered containers. I promised to release them as soon as their injuries were healed."

Yagura bowed his head, "But you didn't have a chance to."

Hashirama sighed, "No, I didn't. I founded Konoha, even built the tower with the specific purpose to house and guard those eight containers. Then I worked on the forest of death, I planned it to be a perfect habitat for them. The Shinobi of Konoha would be able to train under their guidance. Our shinobi would be the strongest."

Roshi frowned, "What happened?"

Hashirama looked to his window, "Madara happened. I didn't realize that he'd merely canceled the summoning jutsu. He'd sent Kurama back to wherever he was being held. When we fought he brought him out to fight again. Without the other biju aiding me I stood no chance. I was forced to seal Kurama into my own wife. She was willing and aided in the sealing. After that I assumed Madara had died of his wounds."

Fu looked confused, "I don't get it? How'd our biju end up in the other villages?"

Hashirama smiled, "After Mito had Kurama within her we entered the inner world place and spoke with the biju. Kurama was too full of hate to want to talk and the others had to bind him to protect Mito and myself. We talked in length of what was happening outside in the real world. I told them of the other villages being founded, and the growing tensions. They agreed to being divided up, but only among the strongest villages. We agreed on who would go where."

Gaara looked surprised, "They were trying to help you stop the first war."

Hashirama nodded, "They are not simple beasts they have lived longer and are more intelligent than we humans gave them credit for. The other Shodai Kage signed an agreement, in which I would release the beasts from their containers upon their being healed. Unfortunately I died in the opening days of the first world wide war. When the day for their release came the other Kage refused to release them, instead forcing them into Jinchuriki."

Naruto scratched his head, "So the biju would have been helping their villages willingly if we weren't made?"

Hashirama frowned, "The others would have Naruto, but until your father released Kurama from Madara's control he had to remain sealed."

Fu sighed, "Because of that the other villages weren't willing to just let their beasts go free."

Roshi frowned, "Son Goku…the Yonbi…he wants you to know he never blamed you for this existence that's been forced on them."

Hashirama smiled, "I'm thankful for that. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'd hoped with the tailed beasts among the villages they could guide us to peace, instead of Konoha having them all and lording over the others."

Yugito snorted from where she leaned against the wall, "In a way there is peace. With this Akatsuki group after us, our villages have learned to start working together to back us up."

Roshi nodded, "Nothing like a mutual enemy to bring everyone to the table."

Gaara looked thoughtful, "Table?" His eyes widened, "The talks start in half an hour." He bolted from the room in a swirl of sand.

Han looked confused, "Didn't he just go the wrong way?"

Fu huffed, "Damn it Kazekage, if we're not in the desert you're always getting lost." Two Chakra Wings sprouted from her back and she followed her kage from the room."

Seeing that the meeting was over the others soon departed splitting up in pairs, leaving Naruto sitting on the floor before Hashirama.

The former Hokage watch Naruto as he examined the floor, "Is there something more Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at the Shodai, "Um…I haven't see my father for a couple days…do you know where he is?"

Shodai nodded, "Well, if he's not beating his former students back into shape then he's probably getting beat himself by his former teammate. I believe she'd been waiting for a chance to teach him a lesson."

Naruto gulped as an image of his father running across rooftops avoiding Tsume's attacks flashed through his mind, "I should probably go check."

Hashirama chuckled as the young Jinchuriki dashed out the window.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirty Three<p>

A/N: Sorry for the horribly long wait on this chapter. I was mulling a few things about the story, hope you enjoy the direction it's going.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>AN1: Yeah it's been quite some time since I last updated, and actually I doubted whether or not I ever would. If you checked my profile in the last ten months you'd know I've began work on a publishable project. While talking with my co-writer on that project we agreed FanFiction while useful for polishing skills and experiment with character relationships and building (Note how often I use original characters), it is also a major distraction. I did also state on my profile I would not just abandon my stories, and due to my co-writer's religious observances there's a lot of time where we cannot work. So I will be completing as many of these stories as I can whenever I'm not working on the novel.

A/N2: Second thing, I've placed a few challenges on my profile. So if you need some inspiration for a story look there. Also there's a more in depth version of A/N1 on my profile page.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Four:<p>

* * *

><p>"Now Tsume-chan, that was just uncalled for." Minato leapt over a kunai aimed below the belt. This was followed up by a series of strikes the kunoichi relentlessly threw at the former Hokage. "Come on…" He ducked a rather vicious roundhouse, "…I had to help sensei train Naruto!"<p>

Relenting Tsume crouched on the roof, "I know that Minato."

The blond frowned at her, "Then why are you trying to take my head?"

Smiling ferally Tsume relaxed as her ninkin landed next to her, "Someone has to knock sense into that dense head of yours…and seeing Fugaku and Kushina aren't around anymore that leaves me."

"Seriously Tsume I'm surprised Naruto turned out so…normal." Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Tsume growled and shook her clenched fist, "Watch it Namikaze."

Naruto landed next to his father, "Wow that was incredible…" He turned to Tsume, "Tsume you almost beat dad?"

Smirking the kunoichi chuckled, "Only cause your old man is too much of a gentleman…didn't even put up a decent fight."

With a sigh Minato turned to his son, "What's wrong Naruto? I thought you were having lunch with Gaara?"

"That was before the others showed up." Naruto quickly explained about the meeting the nine hosts had with the First Hokage, "Then Gaara realized he was going to be late for the Kage meeting so ran off."

Running the new information threw his head the former Hokage turned to leave, "It's understandable to want to know the past, but how about next time you make an appointment…surprised Shodai-sama didn't kick you all out of his meditation chamber with his jutsu."

Naruto waved at Tsume as the kunoichi grumbled and left in a flurry of leaves, he turned back to his father and scratched the back of his neck, "I was kind of thinking along that too, but Fu and Roku were adamant about finding out." Minato remained silent until his son spoke up again, "Hey dad? Where're we going?"

Smirking, Minato indicated a nearby clan district, "Need to have a word with Mikoto…something's been bugging be about the clan massacre."

"What?" Naruto frowned, "Sasuke's brother killed their father and a bunch of other Uchiha…what more is there?"

Minato stopped as they reached the district gate, "That's between me and Mikoto, you and Sasuke should train and stay out of our conversation."

Naruto merely nodded as he followed his father into the district.

* * *

><p>Northern Land of Fire Boarder…<p>

Itachi landed quietly on a branch, observing his surroundings intently for several minutes he dropped to the ground below. Recovering from the landing the rogue Uchiha tossed his hat and cloak aside revealing his Konoha ANBU uniform. He'd just pocketed his ring and began cleaning the nail polish off when two figures emerged from the woods.

Kisame was the first to speak, "You really think you could just leave without saying goodbye?"

Next to the shark like man Sasori stood, Itachi quickly noted he wasn't using the Scorpion puppet, "Really Itachi, with the speed you left the base, it'd be a miracle if Leader didn't know you'd defected."

Realizing both had already discarded their Akatsuki gear he slightly relaxed, "I'm surprised…I thought your job was too keep an eye on me Kisame."

Shrugging the former Kiri-nin leaned against a tree, "Never really bought into the whole world domination thing…I was just in it for the chance to fight."

Itachi turned to Sasori, "And what about you?"

The rogue Sand-nin sighed, "I have lost faith in the leader…" He eyed Kisame, "…the true Leader…ever since word reached him that the Forth Hokage was restored, he's losing his grip."

Kisame nodded, "Noticed it myself, and I've known the guy longer than either of you." Standing straight again he frowned at Itachi, "My village's new Mizukage and the new Kazekage just might overlook our past crimes and welcome us home…though I don't get it…what the hell makes you think the Hokage will welcome you back. After all you are a kin slayer."

Itachi bowed his head, "Because Kisame…my actions were planned."

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi had just left his meeting with Madara, and was seeking out Koga. He found the Hyuga meditating in the gardens of his family's estate, which made up the center of the Hyuga district (and was the only section of the district with a wall separating it from the rest of the village).<p>

Itachi landed next to Koga and knelt, "Koga-sensei…I need guidance."

The Hyuga's eyes snapped open, Itachi like his two former teammates only referred to him as sensei when something was seriously wrong. Hell Team Ibiki didn't even call their offical sensei that title on a normal day.

Without waiting for a verbal response Itachi relayed all that Madara had revealed to him, and the founder's plans in regards to the Uchiha Clan. Finished he waited for the older ninja's reaction.

Standing Koga motioned for Itachi to follow him. The pair moved quietly through the sleeping village, soon arriving at an underground area normally restricted. Koga placed his hand on a seal on the floor then waited. They were soon joined by the Third Hokage.

After being brought up to speed the Third summoned Fugaku and Kakashi.

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi glared at the other rogue nin, "The plan was for me to attempt to kill my clan, and escape in the ensuing confusion…unfortunately Danzo got involved and changed my official orders. After that Leader showed up and took part in the massacre."<p>

Scratching his head Kisame frowned, "But I thought your clan was plotting to overthrow your Kage?"

"Oh you mean Fugaku-sama's plot?" The three rogues looked up to find Jiraiya standing on a branch flanked by Koga and Yamato. It had been Koga who spoke, and he dropped down in front of the three, "That plan was only meant to remove the elders and Danzo."

Itachi bowed his head, "Sensei…"

Raising his hand Koga stalled him, "We're here to escort you back to the village…after that it's up to the Hokage. You can explain the deviation from the plan to her."

With a curt nod Itachi indicated to other two, "Kisame of Kiri and Sasori of Suna, I've offered them sanctuary in Konoha unless their Kage want them returned."

Frowning Koga crossed his arms, "Itachi? I thought I taught you better than that, we've been here since they stumbled out of the brush."

Kisame blinked, "Wait you've been here the whole time?"

Laughing Jiraiya crouched down, "Yep, and you'd have been dead in a second if we'd desired such…but we really shouldn't linger. If you three truly have defected then Madara will be after you."

Itachi bowed his head, "The Leader is not who you think he is…" He looked back at Koga, "…there is much you need to hear."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District…<p>

Minato sighed as Mikoto finished revealing the truth about the massacre. He looked towards the small shrine that housed a photo of Fugaku, looking as grim as ever. The former Hokage finally spoke, "Your son knows none of this?"

Standing and crossing to a window Mikoto watched Sasuke and Naruto spar, "Nothing, it was an S-rank mission, and long term deep cover at that. Itachi couldn't even pass intel to his teammates when he came to the village three years ago."

Joining her at the window Minato nodded, "Well he'll be able to now…Sensei left with Koga and Tenzo to retrieve him."

Eyes wide in surprise the Uchiha matriarch turned to him, "What? Why?"

Minato kept his gaze on the two boys, noting areas that needed improvement in their forms, "Itachi did pass some intel the last time he crossed paths with Koga three years ago…Itachi led a group of Akatsuki members that assisted Koga in retrieving Sasuke and the Haruno girl. Before making his presence known Itachi used his Sharingan to implant three pieces of information. The identities of all known member of Akatsuki, what they wanted the biju for, and coordinates and date for possible extraction."

Mikoto frowned, "Possible extraction?"

The former Hokage nodded, "If Itachi isn't there by sundown tonight we were to consider him an actual enemy, he realized after Koga tried to end him that we already had. He wanted to clarify that he was still our mole in the organization."

Whipping at her damp eyes Mikoto looked back at the boys spar, "How come this is just coming to light now?"

Minato rubbed at his neck, "Yeah…Itachi didn't know Naruto left on a three year training trip with Sensei and me. The Sharingan made it so Koga would reveal the Intel the next time he saw Naruto. When his clone met us at the gate and dispelled he went into a trance and began writing down everything."

* * *

><p>With the rogues…<p>

Itachi sweat dropped as Jiraiya informed him how Koga had only given them the Intel a few days ago. Then revealed that they figured out the trigger had something to do with Naruto, and figured it was the white Uzumaki symbol the boy wore. Itachi nodded, "Yes, Koga-sempai is sworn to protect Naruto-kun, so I figured that he would check on him upon returning to the village with my brother."

Koga shook his head; "Nope…" he glanced at the barely visible scar on the palm of his hand, "…he was in better hands at the time."

Yamato nodded, "Arashi and Master Jiraiya were more than enough protection seeing as Akatsuki didn't even know where they were."

Sasori frowned, "Arashi? You mean the Forth Hokage do you not?"

Jiraiya glared, "So even you know the truth?"

Kisame chuckled, "Aye, his return has gotten the Leader all flustered."

Koga snarled, "It should, Sensei beat the traitor last time they crossed paths."

Itachi who'd been walking next to Koga took a step closer to Jiraiya, "Sempai is still very scary when he thinks about traitors."

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze at the Uchiha, "Well you were the one who went and told him who that masked guy really is…even if I don't believe it, and Koga will rip that mask off to find the truth."

Yamato and Sasori were taking up the back of the group. The rogue Sand-nin frowned, "Maybe I should have gone back to Suna on my own…I'm feeling like I'm walking to my execution."

Nodding Yamato reached forward and tapped Koga on the shoulder, "Koga-san, please reign in you KI, I'm used to it and even I can barely breath."

Koga huffed, "Think this is bad; just wait till Sensei and Kakashi hear this."

Yamato bowed his head, "I think I'll ask Senju-sama for some training when we get back…far from the village."

* * *

><p>Konoha gate (several hours later)…<p>

Minato with the remaining members of the Guardians watched as six men approached, he frowned when he spotted the two extras. Once they'd checked in at the gate Koga and Tenzo both stepped forward and greeted their sensei. Surprisingly Itachi chose to do the same, bowing to the man who he'd only ever saw in passing as a child.

Kakashi stepped up next, "Itachi, you are under arrest surrender your weapons."

Itachi nodded, "Hai Kakashi-sempai." He handed over his weapons then held his wrists out as an ANBU appeared and placed chakra cuffs on him. He then turned to Kisame and Sasori, "Do as they say."

Kisame noticed some Kiri-nin nearby, and recognizing Zabuza called him over, "I'll only hand in my normal gear, my sword stays with them."

Asuma smirked, "Well the deal was who ever took your head first was still supposed to give the sword back to Kiri, so that's acceptable."

Sasori placed his puppet scrolls into the hands of a Suna-nin who'd stepped forward with Zabuza, then turned to Kakashi, "Unfortunately I can't turn over all my weapons…as many are built into this puppet and removing them could potentially kill me."

Kakashi turned to Koga, "Sealing tags Koga."

Koga nodded and began placing tags on Sasori, once done chakra cuffs were placed on him as well as Kisame.

Once the three were led away Minato turned to Koga, "So no tricks?"

Koga raised his hand in ram sign and released a genjutsu, revealing his dojutsu was active, "Hai sensei, Itachi never tried using his Sharingan once…in fact the way he moved…" Koga deactivated his eyes, "…I don't think he could see very well."

Jiraiya sighed, "I concur…the kid tensed up when we revealed ourselves until Koga jumped down right in front of him. After that his stance relaxed."

Kakashi frowned, "He's going blind?"

Koga nodded, "That's not all…didn't say anything before, but his scent is off." Koga looked towards where the three rogues had been taken, "I'm not sure, but it reminds me of my stepmother's scent before she passed."

Turning towards the tower Minato began walking, "I'll report this to Tsunade, the rest of you are dismissed." The Fourth disappeared with his trademark technique, with Jiraiya vanishing soon after.

* * *

><p>ANBU cells…<p>

Itachi coughed as he leaned against the cold stone, sighing he hoped he'd at least see his mother and brother before he went. He looked at the door as he heard Kisame, "Hey Itachi, you awake?"

Itachi glared at the door, "Yes Kisame…what do you want?"

The swordsman was silent for a moment before continuing, "How long they going to keep us locked up for?"

There were no windows, but since he knew these cells were over a hundred feet below ground there was no need. He'd been keeping count of time out of habit so sighed as he answered, "They'll take Sasori for interrogation first…he's actually responsible for the death of a Kage. Depending on what he says they'll either take you or me tomorrow, probably you since your former comrades are here. Then they'll take whoever is left the day after."

"Well aren't you well informed," Itachi smiled as he saw the blurry outline of Anko's face looking into his cell, "Anko-chan…it's nice to see you again."

Grimacing Anko opened the door, "Ibiki will be with you shortly Itachi."

Itachi frowned, "You'd already taken Sasori?"

Anko chuckled at his confused look, "Didn't have to, the Kazekage handled him personally, just as the Mizukage will be handling your blue skinned friend there."

Itachi nodded, "Can you tell me what happened with Sasori?"

Anko was about to respond when someone came running down the hall, "Anko! Suna's been attacked, we're to prepare for refugees immediately!"

The snake mistress turned to the ANBU, "What happened?"

The ANBU's voice was lowered, "It was Akatsuki, we're not sure which members, but they arrived with Ame-nin and surprised them with an attack."

* * *

><p>Hokage tower…<p>

Sasori stood next to his Kazekage as his grandmother gave the Kage a report on what happened. He recognized the attacks used to have come from that Iwa-nin he'd been partnered with, along with Zetsu and Konan. Konan was most likely commanding the Ame-nin involved with the attack.

Tsunade turned to him, "Sasori, did you know about this attack?"

The puppet master shook his head, "Negative, but just before I departed the base I was summoned to get my targets. I'm guessing Deidara was given the Ichibi, and Zetsu and Konan were sent to assist him, seeing as I defected."

Gaara turned to Chiyo, "What of my brother?"

Chiyo smiled at the Kazekage, "Your brother and the remaining shinobi are holding the enemy back, I merely led the civilians here to safety and brought the wounded."

Mei spoke as she entered followed by Kisame and Zabuza, "Also to summon your allies of course."

Tsunade frowned, "You are sure of his allegiances Mei?"

The Mizukage nodded, "Yes, but to be safe I placed a seal of domination upon him. If he tries to attack a loyal Kiri-nin his head will explode."

Tsunade turned to Gaara, "Kazekage, we will assemble the force here and tend to your wounded, and then we will move to alleviate the siege of your village."

Gaara bowed his head, "I am grateful for the assistance Hokage-sama."

A stood up, "Well then let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Gates of Konoha (1 day later)…<p>

Tsunade stood before the gathered shinobi, "Ninja of Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. Today we go to face an enemy we've let linger for far too long. Some of those we face may have been once your allies. Yet know that those who you stand next too on this morning are more than allies, they are your comrades, your brothers and sisters in arms. Today we will bring the wrath of a combine Shinobi force down upon our enemies' heads." She smirked and turned to Koga, "Activate the seal."

Koga nodded and held up his arm, the Sharingan marking fully visible, "It'll expend all of this chakra, but it's a better use than that traitor used it for originally." The seal painted on the ground lit up and the shinobi felt the ground below their feet move.

Kiba standing next to an Iwa-nin frowned, "What's going on?"

The Iwa-nin balanced himself by applying chakra to his feet, "I can't believe it…when she said bring us down on their heads, she really meant it."

Tsunade smirked as she watched the layer of earth lift into the sky. Oonoki laughed, "The kid's got one heck of a skill with seals."

Minato chuckled, "This is nothing, should see some of the ones Kushina taught him." With that he flashed up to the disk to join the attack force.

Grumbling Oonoki turned to the other Kage, "Well wish us luck, and watch out for the rest of Akatsuki."

Tsunade, A, and Mei all nodded as Oonoki shot up to move the disk towards Suna.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Thirty Four<p> 


End file.
